


From Chicago PA to Gishtopia

by Enigmatic_Souls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Asexual Character, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bisexuality, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gen, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Marking, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Pansexual Character, Pegging, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Realm Hopping, Scent Marking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 81
Words: 183,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatic_Souls/pseuds/Enigmatic_Souls
Summary: I was a corporate PA for a major design firm. My life was my work. Long hours, suits, heels, and obeying corporate douche bags. No Me-time! No friends! No social life! I was trapped in the heart of Corporate America and needed a vacation..strike that a ME-Cation .Little did I know that my Me-cation would take me on a new path to new me. It led me to new friends and GISH.Ever since my first challenge, my first team, my first rush of beating the clock. Ever since the one and only Over Lord of All things Weird and Charitable helped to free me from my terribly tedious and well... Normal ... life, I have wanted to find a way to thank him and the rest of the crew for setting me free to be me. This is the story of how I found my own weird way to Gishtopia.





	1. Me-Cation Log

**Author's Note:**

> **********This is Real Person Fiction. I love the cast, crew, families, wives, kids, and CW. This is purely a work of fiction. It is my first fan fiction. Please be gentle and excuse grammatical errors and spelling errors.Some original characters are my own, I hope you like them. I do not own pictures, or restaurants. Some of the recipes are mine or given to me by family and friends, I hope you enjoy them. Multiple religions are used in this fic. I do not wish to offend anyone. Again it is purely a work of fiction. ************************

****_19:30 , Friday 21ST of June_ ** **

 

  "Have a pleasant weekend Sir." I tell the AssButt they call my 'Boss' . He slides his hand around my waist and my skin crawls. " (Reader) It would be a nicer weekend if you would postpone your vacation and join me on my business trip in Japan.", He whispers.

I move away from him. "Sir we have discussed this. I have plans and they do not include you or Japan." In fact they never would include him. Creepy , arrogant, Assbutt thinks he can paw me just because he is the CEO. "When you get back, do not unpack. I have a business trip in Paris and you are joining me. Before you object it is already cleared through HR and part of your job as my PA."  His cocky smirk. I just want to clock him. "I know what my job entails. I also know I am allowed my own room, an assistant of my choice , our flights dietary, housing and protection needs to be met and paid for on your dime, plus an expense account. I will fax HR who my assistant will be and our requirements. I will have our security detail info forwarded to HR as well." His smirk dies and is replaced with a scowl as I turn to leave. "Do not make things more difficult for yourself (Reader)." He warns. "I would not dream of stepping outside of my required contract."  I reply and promptly strut out of the office and into the hall. Waiting next to the elevator, he soon joins me, Dammit slow elevator!!

  "We have 60 floors to converse (Reader). I have so-o-o many subjects I want to engage you in." He lets the statement hang.

  I promptly take off my heels and exchange them for runners in my purse.  "I will take the stairs. A bit of healthy cardio does a person good and helps to get rid of annoying stressors." I snark. Before he can respond I move through the stair doors and slide down every rail to the bottom. As I walk out to the main forum of our office building I notice a sign in front of the elevators...

 

> **NOTICE**
> 
> _**Elevator Out  
>  ** _
> 
> _**Of Order.** _
> 
>  
> 
> ... YESSSSS Justice!!!
> 
>   "Evening (Reader), You are working late. Ready for your vacation?" Jacob the security guard observes.
> 
>   "Oh yes, Mr. Hammond requires everything in order before my vacation. I do not need a reason to come back here for the next two weeks." I reply.
> 
>   "You deserve more than two weeks working for that man. You will be missed Sunshine." He hugs me and calls me his nickname for me. I adore him he is such a sweet guy.
> 
>   " I will miss you too Goober." His favorite candy is Goobers so I call him Goober every time he calls me a nickname.

> **19:40 , Friday 21ST of June**

> I stop by my studio apartment to grab my luggage. I see I have received 5 text messages and 10 missed calls all from AssButt. Nope I am on Vacation. This phone is turn off plugged in. I pick up my purse and luggage and head to my car.

> **19:55 , Friday 21ST of June**

> I pull up at Meijer Gas station to fill up, get some ice tea, and some Lottery tickets. I buy 20 PowerBall plus Power Play, 20 Mega Millions plus Megaplier, and 20 scratch offs to keep me company at the airport. It is time I take a Me-cation... a Vacation just for me. Do what I want, when I want , with who I want, if I want. No maybe's. I am going to the airport and seeing what flight is available and go. My taxes came back and my 401K loan is in the bank. The next two weeks are about me.


	2. Chicago O'Hare I must be out of my mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I must be out of my mind I am about to go somewhere and I have no idea where.

****

**20:20 , Friday 21st of June**

 

My car is parked in long term parking and my ticket is purchased. I am sitting at the gate and look at my ticket to see where I am going.

"ORD" to "YVR" Non-stop , One-way. Seat 1B First Class. 

  Where the hell is YVR? I check with the person next to me and they are looking at a Vancouver brochure. Canada. Wicked. I can work with that. 

  "Pardon me, do you have another brochure by chance?" I inquire.

  " Yes, of course. Is this your first time to BC?" She replies as she hands me the pamphlet. 

  " Yeah. I am taking a Me-cation. Decided to buy the 1st ticket available when I arrived at the airport, left my cell at home so my creepy boss would leave me be, and here I am. I am (Reader's name) by the way. Thank you for the brochure."  I tell her. I notice she is stunning. I mean beautiful full lips, makeup on point, high cheekbones, deep red hair, and perfect teeth. Wow now I feel inferior. 

  " That is the kind of vacation I want, however, my husband and children do not allow me that luxury. Maybe one day when our children are grown. I am Dee. So your boss is a real piece of work eh?" She grins. 

  " Yeah. He doesn't take 'NO' for an answer. As in 'NO I don't want to earn bonus for activities outside of my PA Contract' and ' NO I don't want to spend my vacation with you in Japan.' He really is a creep and the CEO. I needed this Me-cation to keep me from decking the guy." 

  "WOW!!! That sucks! I have had bosses like that. It gets better. There are bosses who won't treat you like that. Ross, My husband, would have anyone who harassed me name drug through the mud and in court in moments."  She states.

  "Must be nice. I am single, I want children, however that normally requires being married or sleeping around. They don't permit single women to adopt too often. I have no prospects for marriage and I do not screw around.  In fact I never have time for even a boyfriend." I confess.

  " Seriously?!? You are beautiful. Anyone should make time for you, not the other way around." She observes.

  "You are sweet. Need your eyes checked, but sweet. There is a few too many curves for most people's liking. My boss excluded. He just likes to think he can have the unattainable for the right price. I am not for sale. " I reply.

  "Oh I need to intro you to some of my friends. They will love you and your curves. Trust me." Dee winks. 

  "You mean you want to introduce me to some of your friends in Vancouver ?" I ask.

  " Well yes, My husband and his friends work there. I work there on occasion. His folks have the children they will be taking a morning flight." -Dee

  " Alright. I would love to meet your friends and husband. I need to buy me a phone when I get there as I left mine at home." -me 

  "I know just the place. I get an employee discount you can use." -D

  " Awesome. I will check the Lotto numbers when I get my new phone." -me

  " Lottery, I love scratch offs, however, I do not play the main ones. Ross thinks I am silly. I love him anyway." -D

  " Here have a few of mine." I hand Dee 1/2 of my scratch offs and a quarter. 

  " Thank you. Oh word search and Bingo my favorites because they take so long to do. " -D

  " Yes and I also bought one of these..." I wave one of the Cash for Life scratch offs. 

  "Yes Let's do this!" She seems so excited about scratch offs. It is adorable.

**21:02 , Friday 21ST of June**

Dee: "We won! We won! $50. EEEK! I never win. OMD! EEEK!" 

Damn all that noise over $50 she is too stinkin cute!

Me: "Wow! That is Awesome Dee! Now you can buy some more to let the kids scratch off." 

Dee: " Oh no, Kids have their toys. This will be me showing Ross that they do have winners worth more than the ticket." 

I laugh she is a woman after my own heart. I look down at my own ticket and I do not believe what I am seeing I turn to Dee.

Me: "Dee, Hun will you double check my ticket? I get confused by these some times. "

Dee: " You are not alone Angel face. Let me see it." 

I hand her the ticket. waiting for the screeching I know is about to start.

Dee: ...

Me: ...

Dee: ...

  Dee doesn't say a word. She snaps a picture of us with the ticket and her phone and starts typing furiously. A few moments later her phone dings. Then Dings again.

Dee: " Okay. So Get this. Dmitri says he and Cliff will pick us up sense we cannot cash this until we come back to Illinois. Dmitri also said to 'Bring your friend with the entrancing eyes and luscious curves' with me when we meet them. Told you they would love your curves." 

Me: "Who is Dmitri and what is he like?" 

Dee: "Dmitri is awesome. He is creative, funny, passionate about what is right, a bit odd however it is in a good way. He is 6' tall, dark brown hair, gorgeous smile, and eyes so blue the color was created just for him by God himself. He loves to work out an run. He is recently separated going through divorce. He and Vicki just grew apart. He has two beautiful children. He is just a great guy." She sighs.

Me: " Sounds like you have a bit of a crush on your hubby's friend. Is that allowed? I don't mean to pry, however, polyamory is very real. I personally would love to be in a poly relationship, however, as you know my love life sucks." 

Dee: "Yes(blushing) I have had a crush on him for years, however, we have rules in our relationship. We can not have more than 3 partners at once. I have mine. Ross, Gen, and Brian. I love all three of them and can not give them up. I can be Dmitri's match maker though... hint hint." 

Me: laughs "Woah I have not met the guy plus he is getting divorced I am fairly certain he doesn't want a long distance relationship to add to the stress." 

Dee: "We will see." she sings.


	3. "ATTENTION: Uniter Non-Stop from Chicago to Vancouver BC , First class Passengers now boarding. "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know my travel partner is fun. She is beautiful and fun. Why does she look so familiar?

****

**21:45 , Friday 21ST of June**

 

_ "ATTENTION: United Non-Stop from Chicago to Vancouver BC , First class Passengers now boarding. "  _

Dee: "That's us (Reader)" 

Me: " Yep! Look out Canada and Dmitri here we come!"

We both snicker.

  Turns out Dee and I were sitting next to each other anyway.  Wow these seats are huge! First Class is so worth it.

  During the flight We go through my carry on she freshens my makeup and does my hair with some crazy cold iron she has in her bag. She agrees I should switch back to my heals sense I am meeting Dmitri. We chat about how boring my life is and how much I just want a change. She shows me pics of her kids. They look so adorable. She looks so familiar to me , however, I am so tired I can not place her. 

Dee: "(Reader) , would you be willing to participate in a scavenger hunt for charity that takes you out of your comfort zone an makes you do weird stuff?" 

Me: " That is a random question. If it wasn't illegal and was fun, Yeah I would. Why?" 

Dee: " There is this one called GISH I will let Dmitri tell you about it. It is really his thing. I need another team member for this year.  You could join my team. After all, you have a pay day every day, so you don't need to worry about Mr. I.B.A. Douche bag . " 

Me: "Oh crap I forgot I need to either give notice or fax over my assistant and security requirements for the next trip when I get back." 

Dee: "Don't worry Dmitri will help us iron all that out once we get caffeine." 

  
  


**03:32, Saturday 22nd of June**

 

_ ***ATTENTION: We are starting our descent please fasten your safety belts and return your trays & seats to their upright-original positions. Thank you for flying United. We hope you had a pleasant flight.*** _

  As Dee and I exit the plane, I do not see anyone waiting so I bend down pretending to tighten my strap on my heels, however, in reality I am grabbing my emergency bracelet with and hand taser just in case. Precaution I take not with having an Assbutt for a boss. 

  I see a pair of Berluti Alessandro Demesure stop next to me. I momentarily panic as that is the kind of shoes my soon to be ex boss wears and makes me buy him a new pair every trip. I calm when I realize these are far larger and the scent coming from the man wearing them is heavenly. I casually stand, keeping my taser in hand hidden. I come fact to face with the most brilliant eyes I have ever seen. I go to step back, however, my ability to move left me somewhere between seeing those eyes and the realization of who they belonged to, Misha Collins, the living angel himself.  

Dee: " (Reader) this is my friend Dmitri, I told you he was meeting us here . " 

Dmitri: " Hello, (Reader). It is a pleasure to meet you at last. Don't worry I only bite when asked nicely." He motioned to your hand and winked. Dammit he noticed the taser. "If it makes you more comfortable, I think it is a great idea. I have one myself." He motions his eyes for you to look at his left hand. 

Me: " Thanks. I am a little cautious when I travel. Work has me so wound up I had to go on my Mecation for sanity's sake." 

Dmitri:  Chuckles "Sanity is debatable , though we all need our 'Me' time. I am delighted you would share some with me." He smiles and I melt inside. How can he know just what to say and do to make my resolve melt like a snowflake in a volcano?

Dee: "Enough with the charm Dmitri we need to move. Where is Cliff?"

Dmitri: " Picked up your luggage and is at the vehicle waiting." 

Me:  " Who is Cliff?" 

Dee: "Driver, Friend, and Bodyguard. He looks gruff but is a softy."

Me: " Oh right. You said sense we needed more protection when we arrive..." I let it hang waiting for either of them to admit they were really Danneel Harris Ackles and Misha Collins and that protection is normal for them. 

Dee: " Absolutely. Let's get coffee. I need caffeine. Dmitri we have a few things that need your expertise to discuss." 

Dmitri: " Of course." He offers me his arm and winks. I just smile back at him and wink. Three can play this game. 


	4. Coffee with Misha and Danneel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am in a vehicle with Cliff, Misha Fucking Collins, and Danneel 'I am a Beauty Goddess' Harris Ackles on my way to coffee. If I am dreaming don't wake me. This Me-Cation already rocks.

**03:45 , Saturday 22nd of June**

 

  We climb in a black van with tinted windows being driven by an older man with a beard. If this was any other situation I would be concerned about being surrounded by people who I do not know well. This is Misha and Danneel though so I know it is fine. Just tell my racing heart and throbbing crotch to calm the fuck down and we will all be good. It is times like this I am thankful I am not a man. I would have no way to hide my situation. 

  Dee: "Cliff this is (Reader) she is going to be one of my new team members this year. It is her first time GISHing. Dmitri you need to help me answer her questions as well as help her get rid of her boss problem. "

  Dmitri: "GISH any day! Boss problem..." he turns to me "... are you being sexually harassed at work?" 

  Me: " At work, after work, while working, on working trips, on my phone, at my flat, in the parking garage, in the elevator. He doesn't like being told 'No' "

  Dmitri: "HR?" 

  Me: "He is CEO and I am his PA. I have a trip I must take when I return from my Me-cation with him for work. I can have my own room, assistants of my own choosing , our own security, housing, and nutritional needs plus expense account all on his dime. I need to either turn in my notice today or fax my requirements for the trip today. " 

  Dmitri: " Location ?"

  Me: " Paris, France. 1 week" 

  Dmitri: " Any other restrictions like price limits, security limits, quantity of assistants?" 

  Me: " No. I have had up to five assistants with me on a week long trip before with their children with no issues. HR is family oriented. CEO is egocentric douche bag Mr. Eugene Hammond. "

  Dmitri: "We will get this ironed out and faxed over (Reader). Do not worry. I am here for you. " He put his arm around me and hugged me. 

  Me: I let myself sink into the hug. This was nice to have someone to vent with and who is willing to help out. He is quite a complex man. I like it. 

  Dee: " Oh Dmitri (Reader) wanted to check lotto numbers from last nights drawing can you pull them up on your phone please as she left hers back at her flat." 

  Dmitri: He chuckles. "Dee you are going to wave that scratch off in his face." It was not a question. A statement pure and simple. He pulls up the browser on his phone and hands it to me. 

  Dee: "Absolutely. It is my one chance to show him. I will not pass this up. " 

  Me: "Dmitri can you look over these numbers for me, I am tired and my vision must be playing tricks on me. " I hand him the phone and the Mega Millions tickets. 

Dmitri looks them over and his smile breaks so big it almost touches his eyes. Those adorable eye crinkles break out in full force showing how often he truly smiles. 

  Dmitri: "Cliff Change of plans. After breakfast and the Apple Store , We are going to drop Dee off at the house to spend time with him and drive to Bellingham for the kids. Following that we will meet up with everyone at my place in Vancouver. My shoots need to be moved to Sunday as Monday We will be flying to Chicago. Miss (Reader's Last Name) has urgent business with Illinois State Lottery Officials.  Can you swing your shift to accommodate or do we need to get another guard?"

  Cliff: "J2?"

  Dmitri: " They are shooting on Sunday with me as well. It will be all day. I messaged Jim and Rich they cleared Monday and Tuesday for all of us. Dee, Jay, Ross, and myself. They want to know if you are willing to work Sunday instead of Monday?" 

  Cliff: "I would never leave you guys hanging man. I will get 5 others and 3 van ready for the trip. Some of the guys been missing the deep dish anyway. " He winks at Dmitri. 

  Dmitri: "That is settled. Tonight you meet the kids and family. Tomorrow you can either hang with Dee and the kids or you can join me at set. We will be discussing your final trip for work on the way to Bellingham. You will need quite the entourage for a trip to Paris for 5 celebrity assistants, 8 children, their caretakers and their tutors. " He smiled and winked. 

  I am sitting there with my mouth in my lap. Surely he is joking. He doesn't look like it. Holy Fuck Hammond is gonna shit a brick when we show up on his private jet and his bill arrives okayed by HR. 

  Me: "I might want to get an attorney when I compose the list with my contract and drop it off in person because HR will not believe me otherwise. I am on good terms with them. They usually approve anything I submit in fact they throw in extra just to screw him over. They know he is a douche. The Celebrity ,children,tutor,caregiver,security entourage' is another thing. They won't believe me unless i have notarized proof of who will be accompanying me. They know I have no social life."

  Dee: "Oh Honey Angel you do now. Welcome to my world." 

  Dmitri: " Being as you have not asked who yet, I am guessing you already know who we are."

  Me: Rolls Eyes. " At first I did not recognize Dee. She seemed familiar and very beautiful, however, I could not place her. She referred to you as her friend Dmitri and it still did not click. She called her hubby Ross, which is brilliant way to throw someone by the way. It wasn't until I met eyes with you that I knew who you both were." 

  Dee: "Why didn't you say anything?"

  Me: "No reason to. I figured if Misha wanted to use his birth name and you wanted to call Jensen by his middle name that was your prerogative. If you wanted me to know you would say something." 

  Dmitri: Snickers at Dee's shocked expression. "I suspected she knew when she has issues moving at the terminal. Then when she let the phrase about security hang , I knew it was pointless to be anything except me." 

  Me: "While I understand your need for anonymity. I also was curious why you would want to be anyone other than you in private." 

  Dee: " I thought I was being sly. It is not everyday someone is so relaxed around us. I did not want you to start treating me different or worse bolt in fear of the pops."

  Me: " Paparazzi are something I deal with being a PA for a certifiable douche bag. They are nothing new. Just people trying to earn a living getting secrets of the wealthy and famous. My issue is what they show. I negotiate with Paparazzi. I feed them secret set locations where they will see who I want when I want. They think they have the scoop of a life time and are happy. Giving them exclusivity to certain scenes makes for a control situation. Steer them clear of the events and locations that would prove unprofitable.  Press is good in moderation." 

  Dmitri: "You're hired as soon as we get you clear of Hammond. " 

(Note to self: I need to thank him somehow one day for helping me to relax.)


	5. Breakfast and a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatching out details over breakfast, with celebrities, in public. I can not see that going wrong.

****

**05:00 , Saturday the 22nd of June**

 

  Breakfast was amazing. We hatched out all the details needed for Paris. Even Cliff was excited about costing Mr. Douche bag a fortune. 

  At the Apple Store I got a new IPhone XSMAX and Military grade cover in Brilliant Blue trim on Wedding White so as not to confuse mine with Dmitri's sense his was red. 

****

**06:00 , Saturday the 22nd of June**

Dee: "Hey Babe. This is (Reader) you will get to hug her later. Her and Dmitri gotta go get the spawn. (Reader) Angel face don't worry I will catch them up. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She winks. 

  Me: "Dee, it is roughly 1.5 hours to Bellingham and we have a security supervisor on the way there plus two spawn and security detail on the way back. Don't worry, Dmitri's virtue is safe with me... for now." I smile and wink. 

  Jensen/Ross: Laughs uncontrollably. "I love her already Babe. Dmitri you need to hang on to that one if you can. " 

  Dmitri: "You know I am so protective of my virtue. This means so much to little old me. Warding off unwanted advances can be exhausting."  He uses his most southern bell voice holding his hand ever so delicately to his chest. 

  Now all of us, Cliff included, are laughing with tears in our eyes.  It takes a few minutes to catch our breath.

  
  
  


 


	6. Trip to Bellingham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicki is amazeballs. That is all.

**07:22 , Saturday the 22nd of June**

 

  On the trip down we used Dmitri's phone and had his attorney draw up the papers for the trip request.  We stopped by picking up the forms so that Vicki could authorize the children to go. Separation can be annoying at times but when two people grow apart it is part of life. I am glad Vicki and Dmitri are on good terms. 

  We pull into the drive of this beautiful home. Two tiny Dmitri come running out the door followed by the always breathtaking Victoria Vantoch, Author , activist, and amazing woman in her own right.  Cliff immediately goes into guard mode and grabs the bags from Vicki placing them in the back. 

  Dmitri: "(Reader) this is my wife, Vicki. Vic, this is (Reader FN, Reader LN ). She is the one I messaged you about. She will be my new PA once we stick it to her current CEO. "

  Vicki: "Hello (Reader) I have been chatting with Dee about you. I am so happy to meet you and it is Ex-wife Mish these came today." She hands him the manila envelope that is bursting to the seems. "(Reader) I hope you do not mind but in the last thirty minutes I did some digging on your current employer and I am sad to say everyone knows he is a monster yet no one can find proof. I am guessing that is thanks to your awesome PA work?" 

  Me: "Yes unfortunately keeping his nose clean from the press is part of my job." 

  Vicki: "I hope you do as well for Mish. Though it is a problem on nailing this guy. Any ideas to keep me busy while you have the spawn?" 

  Me: " Yeah you know Dmitri and the gang better than I do. Can you think up some crazy yet totally justifiable jobs for them to do on the trip? As someone who is about to be wealthy I am going to need to know how to act like it for a week. I mean like Dee can be my Cosmetology and Makeup Assistant which I will need as he has my entire week planned out (wink wink). I will also need an Assistant Fashion Advisor as no wealthy executive would be caught dead wearing the outfits I buy from Ebay and Amazon. Assistant Social Etiquette Advisor and Also I need a nutrition and fitness Assistant as I must maintain a fit profile. You get the idea?" 

  Vicki: "Oh Yes! This is going to be so much fun. Maybe I could join you if I can find a way to fit my expertise in." She jokes.

  Dmitri: "(Reader) You just gave an author/activist free creative reign to take out financial revenge on a misogynist CEO. You have made Vicki very happy right now." 

  Me: "No I just ask a friend, who has experience in travel with high profile individuals, advice on my assistants for my trip."

  Vicki: "I like you. Marry him he needs someone like you to keep him in line." 

  Dmitri: Promptly chokes on his tea. 

  Me: "Easy there Dmitri. Vicki, as tempting as that offer is, I did promise Dee that Dmitri's virtue was safe with me for the trip." 

  Cliff: Is rolling on the ground by this point laughing with Maison and West dogpiling him. 

  Vicki: " Virtue??? Hun I owned that decades ago. Once the kids are asleep he is all yours." 

  Me: "I said for the trip down here and back. I said nothing about after." wink wink. 

  Dmitri: " Do I get a say in when?" 

  Vicki: "No! You may no longer share my bed, however, you have been my best friend since we were in HS and as such I have the right to set you up at least once in my life." 

  Cliff: Can not stop laughing now. He looks like his face could match the Target logo. 

  Me: "She has a point Dmitri. It is in the friendship rule book. You also have a right to set her up." 

  Dmitri: " Game on Vic! Game on!" He has a wicked smile on his face. 

  Vicki: Matches his look. " This isn't over Collins." 

  Dmitri: "It never is Vantoch. It never is." 

  Me: "Competitive much?" 

  Both: "Always."

  Vicki: Hands me the lists with names and numbers filled out. 

_ Executive Assistant to the Personal Assistant in Charge of Social Edicate with Elite and High Profile Business Company:  _

_  Ms.Victoria Vantoch  Phone:(360)555-1469 _

_ Executive Assistant to the Personal Assistant in Charge of Cosmetology and Cosmetic Application for Elite and High Profile Business Travel:  _

_ Elta Danneel Graul Harris-Ackles Phone: (512)555-2821 _

_ Executive Assistant Fashion Advisor to Personal Assistant for High Profile Business Travel and Company:  _

_ Jensen Ross Ackles Phone: (512)555-7593 _

_ Executive Personal Assistant to the Personal Assistant in Charge of Nutrition and Dietary Requirements for High Profile Business Travel:  _

_ Dmitri Tippens Krushnic P.A. /AKA :Misha Collins Phone: (360)555-4986 _

_ Executive Personal Assistant to the Personal Assistant in Charge of Fitness for HIgh Profile Business Travel:  _

_ Jared Tristan Padalecki Phone: (512)555-6615 _

_ Executive Personal Assistant to the Personal Assistant in Charge of Emotional Support and Well Being of HIgh Profile Business Travel: _

_ Genevieve Nicole Cortese- Padalecki Phone: (512)555-8597 _

_ ***************************************************************** _

_ Required Security for Personal Assistant and Assistants to the PA: _

_ (Reader First Name) (Reader Last Name) :  _

_ Two Personal Bodyguards : Day Guard and Night Guard. _

_ Ms. Victoria Vantoch: _

_ Two Personal Bodyguards : One for Day One for Night   _

_ Elta Danneel Graul Harris-Ackles : _

_ Two Personal Bodyguards : One for Day One for Night _

_ Jensen Ross Ackles:  _

_ Two Personal Bodyguards: One for Day One for Night _

_ Dmitri Tippens Krushnic P.A. /AKA :Misha Collins : _

_ Two Personal Bodyguards: One for Day One for Night _

_ Jared Tristan Padalecki : _

_ Two Personal Bodyguards: One for Day One for Night _

_ Genevieve Nicole Cortese- Padalecki : _

_ Two Personal Bodyguards: One for Day One for Night _

 

_ ***************************************************************** _

 

_ Number of Children to accompany each Personal Assistant to the PA: _

 

_ Ms.Victoria Vantoch  : 0  _

_ Elta Danneel Graul Harris-Ackles : 3 (Co-responsibility w/Jensen Ross Ackles) _

_ Dmitri Tippens Krushnic P.A. /AKA :Misha Collins : 2  _

_ Jared Tristan Padalecki & Genevieve Nicole Cortese- Padalecki : 3 (Co-Resp) _

 

_ Number of required CareGivers: _

_ Ms.Victoria Vantoch  : 0  _

_ Elta Danneel Graul Harris-Ackles : 1 (Co-responsibility w/Jensen Ross Ackles) _

_ Dmitri Tippens Krushnic P.A. /AKA :Misha Collins : 1  _

_ Jared Tristan Padalecki & Genevieve Nicole Cortese- Padalecki : 1 (Co-Resp) _

 

_ Number of Authorized tutors: 1 for each family unit. _

 

_ Number of Additional Security allotted for each child: 2 Guard per 2 children One for Day One for Night. _

_ All above parties to be allowed expense account access for trip to Paris, France.  _

_ Salary requirements vary upon duties required during duration of Trip.  _

_ See Attached Documentation and Legal Representation. _

_ ***************************************************************** _


	7. Contracts and Vicki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicki should be an attorney or a CEO. She is Freaking Amazeballs.

**09:30 , Saturday 22nd of June**

 

  Me: "WOW! Vicki is thorough. Have you ever tried to convince her to be an attorney or a CEO of a company? She would be awesome." 

  Dmitri: " Yeah she helped run Random Acts. She is pretty Fucking Amazing." 

  Me: "Why did she put both kids under you?" 

  Dmitri: " I was awarded Custody of the children. She needs a fresh start. She had a brief mental break and we sought council. It was decided by her that it would be best if the children were with me and she would visit them when she doesn't work. She will continue to help on Random Acts. She is continuing her writing. She is just suffering from burn out. She and I have been growing apart for a while intimately. We started being each other's best friend to try to mend it and it was decided she and I would remain friends." 

  Me: "I think it is wonderful you are still each others best friends after all this time. Shame though..." I ponder.

  Dmitri: "Shame What? She wants to play matchmaker with us if you remember correctly." 

  Me: "True. I was just pondering 'If Only..' I had met the two of you when you were doing research for her book..." I let the suggestion hang. 

  Dmitri:  choking on his tea..." ... Wh-ha-at? Holy Fuck! Cliff Drive Faster!"

I grinned at him as he tried to adjust himself in the seat. "We have much to discuss when the four of us are alone."  He gives me a pointed look. 

  Me: I raise my tea to him. " I look forward to it. Hey Kids, What do you both want for Lunch? My treat."  

  West: " Pizza and Salad" 

  Maison: " Pizza and Fries" 

  Dmitri: " I could do with a Specialty Salad and desert."

  Cliff: "Do I get input too?"

  Me: "Of course Cliff, I said Kids, It is an age neutral term. If you consider yourself a kid then OWN IT." I wink at him.

  Cliff: " Pacifico or Nonna's " 

  Dmitri: " Nonna's it is more secluded and the rest can meet us there in a private room. " 

  Me: " Nonna's it is. I have not eaten either ,so you boys need to know, I am tough customer with pizza. Chicago born and raised remember. "

  Cliff and Dmitri look at each other.

  Both: "Nonna's" 

  Dmitri: "Dee said her and Ross just picked up Gen and all six kids. Gen said Yes to please feed the Beasts before there is nothing left of her to meet." 

  Me: "Poor Gen she flew up here with all six kids? Alone?" 

  Dmitri: "Oh Hell No! She is not insane yet. She has Ross' mom and sister with her who is flying back tonight." 

  Me: " Great. Maybe they can advise a few more revisions to make certain my first trip as a High Profile PA with Entourage' goes accordingly." Wink Wink.

  Dmitri: " If we are including siblings and parental units as viable options as Caregivers. Can I bring Nana? Pleeeease.?" He give a pitiful look. 

West and Maison are giving the same look. They must practice so they get their way. 

  Me: "If she is okay with being away from the Nursing home for a week and being a caregiver to Maison and West. I can not see a reason to exclude a woman so highly revered. " 

  Dmitri: " I will ask. Yes,"

He looks like a kid who was given a new toy. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. House in Vancouver.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get to see the house in Vancouver. Meeting everyone. I am so nervous. I hope it doesn't show.

**10:02 , Saturday 22nd of June**

 

  We drop off our bags at the house. 

Shower Yes I need one. Afterwards I change into a handkerchief t-length skirt, a cold shoulder sweetheart top, and sandals. 

  As I enter the living area, which is the size of my entire flat in Chicago, I am greeted with a hug from Dee.

  Dee: "(Reader) I missed you. I just read the contract and signed. OMD this is so awesome. I will so have you looking like a model . This will be the easiest gig I have ever had. Paris for a whole week. EEK!!" Can I have some of her energy please. 

  Ross/Jensen: " Whom do I owe the new title to add to my resume'? " 

  Me: "Vicki and I collaborated on the title and she assigned who was most qualified. Hope you like your new job for the week." 

  Ross/Jensen: "Oh yes you are not backing out of this one. I would not miss this." 

  Suddenly I am lifted off the ground and swung around in a ginormous bear hug. 

  Ross/Jensen: Chuckles "...And now you have met our pet moose. Jay put her down."

  Jay/Jared: " Sorry(Reader). I am Jared. You can call me Jay. I am just so excited to meet you. This is my wife Gen." He motions to a petite woman.

  Gen: " Hey(Reader) So nice to meet you. Yes he can be a bit much at times , however, he is really a big teddy bear. " 

  Me: " Hey everyone. It is nice to meet all of you. When do we leave for Nonna's?" 

  A beautiful younger woman approaches and says: "Hi I'm Mackenzie. This is Donna. I am this jerk's sister and she is our mom." Thumbing a motion to Jensen. "The sooner we feed the kids the better they are really hungry."    

Me: "Nice to meet both of you. Shall we go?" 


	9. Nonna's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonna's Pizza is pretty awesome.

**12:00 , Saturday 22nd of June**

 

  Okay. Nonna's pizza is pretty freakin' awesome. Still not Chicago Deep Dish but pretty awesome. 

  We are all on our way to the set to get the signatures from the security and HR on who will be going to Paris. 

  When we arrive Rich is there with his arms crossed. He is so adorable. 

  Rich: "Going to Paris without me?" he says to Dmitri.

  Dmitri: " Who says it is without you? She needs an Executive Assistant to the Personal Assistant in charge of Photography still. If you are man enough to handle the job." He joked.

  Rich: Scoffed at Dmitri. "Heya Sugar. I would be honored to be in your entourage' if you want me (Reader)." He directed at you.

  Me: " You understand the background and purpose of this endeavor?" 

  Rich: "Yes Gum Drop. I do." 

  Me: Hands him the form. "Welcome aboard." 

  Dmitri: Laughs."(Reader) this will be more expensive than a convention. I have to say, I very much approve of your tenacity and dedication to every detail." 

  Rich: Give the sweetest hugs. I just want to put him my carry on and take him with me when I leave. Oh wait I am going to take him with me. Never mind. 

  Me: "When I get confirmation from HR I will drop it off. Should be by Wednesday." 

  Rich: "Coooooul Cool. You are quickly becoming one of my favorite soon to be PA's. you know that right?!" 

  Me: " Considering I didn't apply for the job Dmitri is just determined to have me as his PA. It's good to know you approve. " 

  Rich: " Really Mish. snatching her out from under our noses eh?" 

  Dmitri: He shrugs. 

  Me: " At least he was only assigning me a job. Vicki was proposing and arranged marriage. She sees it as her friendship rights to set him up with his next match." 

  Rich: Laughs and claps Dmitri on the back. "Vic gonna clip your wings before they have grown back man." 

  Dmitri: " Nah. She just grooming them for each potential she finds. I get to do the same. Game on." 

  Rich: "Bro you got balls letting your ex set you up."

  Dmitri: " She did not pic (Reader) she just approved her."

  Rich:  "You landed her alone? How the fuck did you manage that one old man?"

  Dmitri: " I did not land her. We just met through Dee this morning. " 

  Rich: Turns to me. "You got him following you voluntarily to Paris for a week in under 24 hours? Damn Girl You got Game." 

  Me: " I have him, Ross, Jared, Dee, Gen, Vicki, Ross; Family, the kids, Security, and that's see who else.. Oh yes.... YOU following me to Paris in under 24 hours as well." I pointed out.

  Jensen/Ross: Walks by "You have just been burned Rich. Welcome to the EPA2PA club." 


	10. AC! AC!I need AC!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Vancouver in June was hotter than Satan's balls on a Lava Throne?

**13:45 , Saturday 22nd of June**

 

  AC, I need AC!!! Who would have thought Vancouver would have hot summer days? Locals obviously. I didn't pack any shorts, all dresses, skirts, evening wear, and heels.

  Me:  To anyone on the set lot who will listen. "Who is up for some summer clothes shopping?"

  Dmitri, Ross, Dee, Jay, Gen, Maison, West, JJ : "ME!!!"

  Donna and Kenzie: "We will take the kids back to the house for a while before our flight."

  Rich: "Who's buying?"

  Me: " That would be me."

  Rich: " I'm in Boss."

  From nowhere..."...WAAAAIT FOR ME!!" I see a flash of Red com flying around the corner with some blonde lochs, and a little brunette following close behind.

  Ruth: "You can not go shopping without us. We heard Shopping and the AC just went out. Who thought it was good idea to film during summer hiatus was insane."

  Kim: "Did I hear something in HR about Paris? Are there still openings?"

  Briana: " Shopping Paris group fun I do not care what lets just go somewhere cool."

  Dmitri: "(Reader) It is up to you."

I already am handing over the form for them to sign next to

_Executive Personal Assistant to the PA for Appropriate Vocal Instruction used during High Profile Business Travel:_

_Briana Buckmaster_

_Executive Personal Assistant to the PA for Instruction on Badassitude Confidence Instruction for High Profile Business Travel:_

_Kimberly Rhodes_

_Executive Personal Assistant to the PA in Charge of Meditation, Warding off Corporate Executive Winged-Dickbags and Misogynistic Corporate Demons:_

_Ruth Mcconnell_

  Ruth : "Darlin' You are such a Kindred Soul."  She says through laughing. It reminds me of the tinkling of bells it is so delightful.

  Kim: "Girl I will so rock this role."

  Briana: "Hey I gotcha covered."

  Ruth: "Now shall we be on our way? Our Legendary Shopping Excursion Awaits."

  Dmitri: "(Reader) Let me see that contract Ruth is too happy right now. Something must be wrong."  He grabs the contract and laughs so hard, He then hugs me and adds. "You are a true delight. We will have so much fun together."

  Ross/Jensen: "Let me see , Now I am worried Mish is too happy."

After the contract makes the rounds and everyone is done holding their sides laughing we finally pile back into the vehicles.

  The vehicles are a bit close quarters now as one was taken to the house. I am currently sandwiched between Jensen and Dmitri, Maison JJ and West in the middle, Rich up front. Vehicle II is Jared upfront, Dee and Ruth in the Middle, Briana Kim and Rob (Who ran and threw himself on the hood of the vehicle to beg to go with) in the back. Vehicle III a couple of writers, PA's and Security. Vehicle IV Went to the house it had Donna, Kenzie, Gen (who Odie would not let go of) Tom, Shep, Odie, Zep, and Arrow plus Security. When AC breaks everyone wants to go they do not care where or with who.

**19:09 , Saturday 22nd of June**

Finally back at the house with AC!!! Oh I could stay here the rest of Me-Cation and be happy safe away from heat except... I promised the crew I would go to set tomorrow. Jared pulled the puppy eyes, Jensen pulled the pout, and Misha nuzzled my neck saying 'Pleeeease' in a soft deep grumble. Dammit I am a pushover for these guys.  They agreed no pranks on me and if AC out wrap up ASAP.

  If the AC is out though, I am bringing an ice chest with refreshments. Who knows when I will have a chance like this again.

  After all the packages are brought in the vehicles leave. I shower again and put on a pair of shorts and tank.

  Jensen has trays of BBQ on the counter . He is standing there in blue and fuchsia trunks no shirt and a towel tossed over his shoulder. Mmmm that sight makes me thirsty. Dee is certainly lucky.

Wait does this place have a pool?...

  Jensen notices me staring: "Hey (Reader) everyone is out poolside. Where is your suit?"

  Me: "No one told me there was a pool. I will go change now. Be right back."

  Jensen: "Dmitri is part fish. He needs water be it lake, pool, stream doesn't matter. If he is staying somewhere there will be water close by. FYI" then he winks. "You may want to make note if you plan on sticking with us."

  Me: I wink back "Dmitri+Water=H2Orgasm Got it."

I go change as I hear Jensen chuckle in the background.

Few minutes later I am back in the Kitchen holding two of my new suits.  

  Me: " Can I ask your opinion on which one to wear sense there are children present?"

I hold up a beautiful orange Hawaiian Bandage Swimsuit and a sexy black Ashley Graham one piece with cross straps on the chest and spaghetti straps around the hips. I have always had a little more curve than I liked, however, it seemed there are still men who like women with a few extra curves.  

  Jensen is no longer there instead it is Jared.

  Jay: " Wow both are nice. If you wear the orange one Mish won't stay away. If you wear the black I am not certain I will. Damn I want to see you in that one. Gen and Dee took the kids to the airport to say bye to Donna a Kenzie. I say Black."

  Me: " Thanks Jay." I wink.

 

  Sporting my new Black Swim Suit, I stroll out to the deck and lean against the railing.

  Me: "Evening Ross what you making?"

  Jensen: Sees me and drops a steak onto the porch. "Wow(Reader)! I-ah Yeah I-uh Damn it I was uh making steaks. Well this one is gone. You look uh ..Wow just Wow. .. Hey Dmitri (Reader) is here." He is yet to look at my face. He has Dee why is he looking at me like that? OH well I look at him too.

  Dmitri: I feel cold hands slink their way around my waist. " This is so fucking sexy on you."  He whispers in my heart. 

  Me: " Thanks. Jay picked it out. My orange one he was concerned you would not be able to contain yourself." I pur. 

  Dmitri: "I would love to see you in the orange one another time. For now I enjoy the view and feel of you in this little number." 

  I feel myself blushing. 

  Jay: "Hello Goddess. Mish move I want a full view of this blessed vision." 

  Dmitri: Turns me around to where Jared can see me but does not let go. "You may look, however, no touching Gen is here tonight." 

  Jay: "Nope Gen went back to Austin with the kids. She told me to have fun because she plans to." 

  Jensen: "Dee and the kids will be here as will Maison and West. We have to be careful. " 

  Dmitri: " You think Dee would let us play a bit?" 

  Jensen: Ponders the query. " As long as she gets a turn so I guess the choice would be up to (reader)." 

Dmitri turns me back to him : " No pressure (Reader) Just an offer."

Wait HUH ...

  Me: " Play? As in... What? ... Sports, ... Water Polo, ... Sex, ... BDSM, ... Menage' et quatre, ... XBox, ...What?" 

  Jay: Does a spit take with his beer all over Jensen. Choking and sputtering.

  Jensen: "Jay Dude!!! Not cool! And (Reader) that is quite the options there Babe."

  Jay: "How do you go from BDSM to Xbox and sound so casual about it?" 

  Dmitri: " Ignore him, We all do. To answer your questions. We will save the XBox Water Polo and Sports for when the kids are here and awake. Later tonight BDSM and Menage' et quatre. For the moment Sex lots of Sex while kids and Dee are gone." 

  Me: " You are all in a polyamorous unit right?" 

  Jensen: "Off record?" I nod."Yes" he replies.

  Jared: "Gen and I are new to this. She plans to play with her GF back in Austin. I currently only BDSM with the Dee and the guys ,however, no current partners. She approved you if you are willing." He let the comment hang in the air. 

  Dmitri: " I Dom over the group, however, with Vic recent departure of the group I have only Jensen as a partner sexually. He obviously approves of you. Have you messaged Dee Jensen?" 

  Jensen: "Yep. She said it is a go , however, she asks if she can have time with (Reader) too? I reminded her of her partners and limit. She is begging for a one time exception for her and Gen to have time with (Reader) a F/F/F and said we could watch. It would not be until later perhaps in Paris or after Paris." 

   Jay: "I would watch that." 

  Dmitri: "That would be up to (reader), I would be alright with a one time only if she wants it as she did say something to me in the car that peaked my curiosity. As well as a one time only with Dee and myself , Dee and Jensen, and Jared and Gen." 

  Jensen: "Wait . Hold up. What was said now I am curious?"

  Me: "I told Dmitri it was a shame I did not know him and Vicki when they were doing research for her book." 

  Jared: " Fuck Yeah!!!"

  Jensen: Looking at his phone while it is ringing on speaker. He is holding his finger up. 

  Dee: "Hi Honey."

  Jensen: "Take it off speaker."

  Dee: "Alright what's up?"

  Jensen: " We have a counter offer. I text to you ... Now." 

  Dee: "Serious?"

  Gen: Screaming in phone: "Fuck Yeah!!!" 

  Dee: " If (Reader) agrees Gen summed it up. Fuck Yeah!!!" 

  Jensen: "Okay let me clear it with her and the others." 

Jensen shows us the text: 

_ ***Counter offer:  Permanent **** (Reader) joins unit may play with any member as long as corresponding member's partner is present. Play time is not required. If (Reader) is present she may take member from another section from unit into playtime with her so long as bodily fluids are not exchanged into the other part of the unit. **** _

__ Jared: "As long as you guys agree to no bodily fluids rule yeah we are good." 

  Dmitri: "I will agree to anything (Reader) is willing as I want her as my female partner." 

  Me: "YOLO. As long as I have the right to change my mind and be with only certain members at any point in time. Then Yes. And I am not certain if I am Sub or Dom , however , I look forward to finding out. " I wink at Misha. 

  Fuck this Me-cation will be one for the record books. I love Vancouver. Wait am I now dating Misha? Holy Fuck I better clarify. 

  Me: " Dmitri, does this mean you and I..." I am interrupted with a soul searing kiss that makes my toes curl and my lady bits tingle. 

  Dmitri: He breaks the kiss and trails kisses down my jaw and neck stating "We are officially a couple and You(Kiss) Are(Kiss) MINE(Bite into the spot where my neck and shoulder meet.)" He sucks a deep hickey right where he bit. 

I think to myself. 'Yes Misha Yes I am.' 

I call him Dmitri as that is how he seems to prefer in private in my mind though my inner fangirl is screaming Misha!!!

  Jared: " We need to move this inside and NOW!" 

I am picked up thrown over Jay's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Once inside...

... Me: "Jay put me down before I bite that sexy ass of yours in my line of site." I warn because his trunks are slipped showing top round of his cheeks and damn I want to take a bite. 

  Jay slides me down the wet hard body of his ever so slowly. I am memorizing every damn curve. Fuck is Gen lucky. 

  Jensen: "(Reader) in here. Quickly."

  Dmitri: "Dudes  quit ordering my girl around she is gonna get pissed she deals with them all the time." 

  Me: " Paparazzi?" 

  They all nod. 

  Me: Throwing on my Business Attire over my suit. Strap on heels and Hair in a bun. "Where?" 

  Jared: " Currently ... 8 blocks out." 

  Me: "Keys?" 

  Jensen : " Here ..." He tosses keys I grab purse and phone head out jump in Jensen's truck and see Jay point in one direction as I pull out.

  The truck has all tinted windows and zero way for them to tell who is inside.

I see the pops and intentionally slow the make a sudden turn and give chase. They take the bait believing Jensen is inside. I finally pull behind a building realize it is a grocery store. I walk in pick up some Tea, Beer, Children's Advil, and some Crackers all in my basket covering the bottles of Lube. The pop walk around the store vigorously looking for the guys then see me. I am approached as expected. Mice to cheese I tell ya. 

  Pop 1 : " Mam have you see any actors around?" 

  Me: "Certainly over on the set earlier today." 

  Pop 2: "I mean as in this store right now?" 

  Me: " No sorry I have not seen any of them in this store today." 

  Pop 1:  Waves a wad of money at me " Are you certain?" 

  Me: I take the cash shove it back in his shirt pocket. "Save it. They are not here today."

  Pop 2: "Easy we did not mean to offend. Do happen to know when and where we might find some people of interest? We are just doing our job." 

  Me: Pretending to think things over "Well If I were an actor I would definitely go for morning coffee at Platform 7 around 07:30 AM. But I am not an actor or celebrity." I smile and wink at Pop 2. 

  They both smile : "Well thank you for your time Mam." 

They leave and I turn to the cashier. The cashier is ringing me up watches the guys leave. 

Cashier Susan: "Did you just tip them off?" 

Me: "Don't worry I was sent for damage control by J2M. I would never betray them. They know what I am doing." I reassure her.

Cashier Susan: "Oh I was just hoping to meet them is all." 

Me: "What time you get off?" 

Cashier Susan: " Not until one. It gets boring here. You and the paparazzi are the most exciting thing to happen to me this year." 

I winked at her.

Me: "Never know. Have a good night." 

I go out the door and quickly observe to see if the pops are anywhere nearby. Nope. I get into the truck. I call Misha on speaker.

Dmitri: "Hello Beautiful. Did you take care of them? " 

Me: "Easily. Just two of them. I text you the recording. Did you listen?" 

Dmitri: "Yes Love. We never go there so we will make a one time visit there tomorrow morning for coffee. So what is the plan?"

Me: " Typically I earn their trust by small tip offs like this and work into pre-planned larger events. You can decide among yourselves what you want info you want to act out in your prearranged skit. Once it comes out that I am your official new PA then they will have developed a certain 'Rapport' with me so they think and expect exclusivity of certain acts. Point is we control what they are privy to by feeding them what we want them to see." 

Jensen: "I think I am in love." 

Dmitri: "Hey slow your roll Casanova." 

I can not help but laugh at their banter. 

Jared: "Where are you now?" 

Me: "Taking a scenic route. Just making certain no shadows in the side mirrors." 

Dmitri: "Alright (Reader) be safe and see you in a few." 

Me: "Always Love." 

I disconnect the call. Turns out did I did need to shake a couple of suspicious shadows. 


	11. It is nice to be Appreciated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am back after shaking the shadows and the boys are full of appreciation.

**22:00, Saturday 22nd of June**

 

  I walk in through the garage door and am swooped into a full embrace from Jensen. 

  Jensen: " Thank you. I am so sorry the mood was broken by those creeps." He kissed the top of my head pulling me closer.

  Me: "Ross Darlin' This is what I do for a living.You do not need to thank me. I pull him down and plant a kiss on the luscious , soft lips. When I pull away the look of surprise on his face makes me wonder if I misunderstood the situation. I start to back away..."I'm sorry I thought.." my words are swallowed in a kiss from him letting me know I did not misunderstand. 

  I feel Dmitri press against my back. and start kissing my neck as they both start taking off my business suit. 

  Jensen moves to the other side of my neck as he takes my shirt off while Misha moves down my back as he lowers my skirt. My lips are captured in a firm demanding kiss from Jared. Jared pushed his tongue deep in my mouth and devours my surprise gasp I let out when Jensen pinches my right nipple through my swimsuit. 

  I am beginning to get lost in the desire consuming me. 

**_Boom Shocka Locka Boom Shocka Locka...._ **

WTF!!!

We all separate from surprise. Jensen's head hangs down in frustration as he picks up his cell phone from the counter.

  Jensen: "Hey Dee. You really have great timing Babe. You know that right?" 

  Dee: Snickers "Aww am I interrupting your evenings activities?"

  Me: " Nah I am just standing here in my new back swimsuit and we were about to eat. Jared won't you describe my new suit to Dee?" 

  Jared: "Oh it is this really tiny sexy black strip of fabric barely covering her breasts and female areas with this spaghetti straps accentuating her curvaceous hips ever so slightly while crises-crossing across her voluptuous breasts. Those straps are all that is holding up that suit." 

  Dee: "Damn Jared Enough I am with the kids." 

  Jensen: " What did you need Babe?" 

  Dee: " I heard from Cliff there was a Pap scare and wanted to see if it was clear to head back from Airport." 

  Dmitri: " Yes. (Reader) ran interference. So we are clear." 

  Dee: "Not even on payroll and already they have you hopping hope they appreciate you." 

  Jensen: " Yes we were just showing her how much we appreciate her. In Fact Dmitri is at a loss of words at the moment." 

Translation: Misha was currently sucking on my left breast he had managed to free from my swimsuit. 

  Dee: "I will be certain to show my appreciation soon too." She giggled. 

Jared was between my legs with my swimsuit moved aside sucking on my clitoris. 

  By this point I am on my back on the sofa. 

Jensen freeing himself from his trunks as he straddles shoulders. "Will see you in about an hour Dee."

  Dee: "See ya Ross. Have fun." 

  Jensen: "I plan to....ahhh" he hangs up as I wrap my mouth around the tip of his cock then suck him in deep hollowing out my cheeks. "...Fuck(Reader) so damn good." He grabs my hair and starts fucking my mouth the way he wants.. His head is thrown back in pleasure. I feel Misha move from my chest. 

  Dmitri: "Lets move to the bedroom." 

  Jensen and Jared both immediately stop what they are doing. 

I moan in frustration.

  I am picked up by Jared possessively, the look in his eyes almost feral. I am on the same page as him at the moment. It has been sense college sense I had sex with anything that did not require a battery. I latch on to his peck and roll his nipple between my teeth. This brings a growl out of him causing him to walk faster. Encouraged I start sucking on his nipple alternating between sucking and nibbling. I land on the bed and suddenly feel my suit ripped from me. 

  Jared: Growls "I will buy you a fucking new one! Mine!" 

His lips are pressed to mine in a kiss worthy of an Oscar. His hunger evident between us. 

  Misha: "This is gonna be hard, fast, and earth shattering (Reader) we only have 45 minutes left. Any objections?" I hear a 'pop' from one lube bottle to my right and a 'pop' from a lube bottle to my left. Holy Fuck this is really happening. 

  Jared has moved to my breasts and is assaulting them with his mouth and lavishing them with his tongue. I barely can think as Jensen's fingers are stretching my sphincter and Jared's are stretching the walls to my vagina pumping in and out. 

  " No objections. Please do as you will. I am yours ." I say breathlessly. 

That is all I have to say before I am flipped. I am now positioned straddling Jared's hips to ride him. He tries to insert himself slowly, however, we do not have time for slow and my hunger is overriding any logic. I push him back and press myself on him in one long thrust(OMC the stretch the burn Holy Fuck is he big! I did not think they made condoms strong enough for men that size). As I am fully seated on him. I feel Jensen's hand push me forward on to Jared's chest. I follow the motion capturing Jared's moans and breaths in a searing kiss. I feel Jensen press past the tight ring of muscles. He tries to go slow but my need is too great. I slam back to him forcing him to bottom out in one thrust.

Jensen: Cries out..."FFFFFFuuuuuuuuuuuuCCCCKKKKKKK!!!...(Reader) Damn Baby easy or I won't last. You are so fucking tight holy shit baby you feel so good." 

Jared's moans as being swallowed by my kiss. 

I pull back from the kiss and they start alternating thrusts and what is left of my control is out the window. Lost in the intense friction and constant penetration of two massive cocks I am suddenly aware Misha is straddling Jared's head with his cock being put in my mouth. and I take it with fever. Sweet Salty Velvet over steel I suck as hard as I am being fucked. By this moment I am seeing stars and I do not care. More I want more. 

Jensen bites my right shoulder from behind as he screams his release. I can feel him pulsing inside my ass and the condom filling with warmth. He signs and pulls out. 

Suddenly Misha pulls out of my mouth. Jared flips me onto all fours and starts hammering in me with a force I have never experienced. It is deep in my core when he cries out and slams into me 3 final times. His cock pulsing in my core He does not want to leave. He reluctantly withdraws. I am flipped on my back giving my hands and knees reprieve. My knees are quickly pinned next to my head as Misha slams into me locking his eyes with me. 

With Every thrust he is declaring "MINE." "YOU (thrust) ARE (thrust) MINE(thrust)" "MINE , MINE , MINE" Claiming me owning me at that very moment. With the roar of a tiger he screams his release. I feel his swell even larger inside me(how the fuck is that even possible he is already massive) I feel warmth coating my insides. He kisses me with passion then pulls out. 

I think it is over then I realize Jensen is on top of me . 

  Jensen: "My turn Baby" He kisses me and slides himself in my already abused and used pussy. I feel every nerve light like fire as he rolls his hips finding the bundle with ease. He snaps his hips at such a rapid fire pace it is almost inhuman. I am barely breathing from the onslaught of sensations. I orgasm 3 more times while he is inside me and on the final one he screams his final release. 

  I am floating as he rests his head on my chest. We are both sweaty  and exhausted , But Damn he still looks sexyaf. He pulls out of me. I am only acutely aware of my surroundings. I feel hands lift me, Jared i think. I am lowered into water. I feel a cloth and hands massaging me, Jensen's hands are the only ones that size I think to myself. I hear soft mumbles and feel soft kisses on my skin that sound like Misha. Soon I feel a chill as I am lifted from the water by two large hands, Jared again. I feel a soft warm towel patting down my skin. DId someone just kiss my feet? I open one eye to check...Yep Jensen is at my feet adding lotion and kissed them he is so sweet. 

  Me: "Jensen, Honey, That tickles. " 

  Jensen: Quirks a smile."I will remember that for another time." 

  Dmitri: " Welcome back Comoară mea. How are you feeling My Treasure?" 

  Me:Smiling at the new nickname I like it. " Accuratamente scopato." I tell him in Italian.  

  Dmitri and Jared laugh out loud: "Yes you were Comoară mea. " 

  Jensen: "I don't speak Latin that well." 

  Me: Smiling I reach for him and he leans into me so I can gently kiss him. "Thoroughly fucked. And it is Italian not Latin Handsome." 

  Jensen chuckles. "You speak Italian, He speaks Romani and Portuguese, Jared Speaks Spanish and a bit of Polish. Here I am With just A few words in Italian, Spanish, French, Japanese, and Lucky if I remember those." 

I kiss him again. "You speak Love and that is a universal language. Your family, friends, and fans all understand the language of Love. Do not sell yourself short." I inform him. 

  Me: It dawns on me, French , I need a French translator for the trip. " French, Do any of you know someone who can translate for our trip?" 

  Jared: "I will text him. " He picks up his phone , pushes a few buttons "Sebastian said he will be happy to join our little excursion. He asked if he can kiss (Reader) or Misha." 

  Dmitri: "No! On both accounts. It is not a convention. The company we will be keeping will be of the stuffed shirt and stickupass variety." 

  Jared: "Seb says 'Perhaps next time Loves.' " Jared chuckles. 

  Jensen: "Dmitri, when will he give up on your ass Babe?" 

  Me: "If you are talking about Sebastian Roche' I would say about as soon as you give up on his cock." 

  Jensen: Shakes his head " We are never getting rid of his flirting." 

  Dmitri: " Flirting is one thing. He would never take inappropriate advances towards me knowing I am involved. You know that Jen. " He kisses Jen softly letting him know he will not cheat on him. Jensen sinks into the kiss. as I gently rub Jensen's back to comfort him and let him know I am not going anywhere. 

  Jared is now kissing my shoulder and neck tenderly. We must all be glowing at this point. 

  Dmitri: Breaks away from the kiss " I am going to check if the oven is ready to reheat the BBQ." I look down and I am in a tank and yoga pants. I must really have been out of it. 

  Jensen: Turns to me and starts kissing me softly. He is a snuggler after sex. I am good with that. "(Reader), I am so happy Dee found you. You fit with us so well. I feel like I have known you for ages." 

  Jared: Still marking my neck. 

  Jensen: "Jay you need to watch where you put the marks. They can not show remember. Not everyone knows Dmitri and Vic are divorced we are going to hint at it over coffee for the pops. They certainly do not need to know (reader) is part of our unit. Nor do they need to see bruising on her." 

  Jared: "I know. I just feel possessive of her. I can not explain it. I know she is Dmitri's, however, I feel like she is mine too." 

  Jensen: "Same Bro, That is why I made the suggestion I did to the girls. I felt an instant connection and possessiveness over her." 

  Me: "She is right here guys. The connection is mutual. I felt almost feral at times in the bedroom." 

  Jensen: Chuckles." I noticed. I did not know you were such a wild cat." 

  Me: blushing " I have not had sex with anything that did not require a battery sense college. So when three men who call to my very soul decide they all want me, my inner desire took over.  I use Depo to prevent pregnancy in the event of rape. I started getting the shots when I realized I worked for someone I felt could very easily rape someone and have zero remorse over it. Eventually I want children but on my terms with someone who loves me. I have been tested and I am clean. Only 2 partners in my life one male one female. So it is not like I have much experience to go by. However what happened just now.... WOW The three off you did not just have sex you were owning my ass in there." 

  Jared: "Yeah, I lost a bit of control. "

  Jensen: "I could not get enough." 

  Dmitri: Chimes in "I owned you. I do own you. You are mine. Yeah I think it is safe to say I went into some kind of Mating mode Comoară mea."  He smiles and shakes his head. the kisses the top of my head " My apologies for losing control. It has never happened to me before." 

  Me: " No apologies needed. I enjoyed every fucking moment of it. I will most likely be walking funny tomorrow. Won't be sitting without a cushion or a soft lap for about 3 days. So worth it."


	12. Bed Time Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time I get to witness family bedtime story.

**23:15 , Saturday 22nd of June**

 

 

  Food is hot and arranged buffet style on the counter. Dee, Cliff, JJ, Maison, West, Arrow, and Zep come through the garage door.

  Dee is carrying Arrow, Cliff is carrying Zep they head directly to the children's room and lay them down to sleep as it is very late. Maison, JJ and West go brush their teeth give their parents hugs.

  West: "(Reader) Will you join Dad and us for bed time story?"

  Me: "I would love to West. Thank you for inviting me." I give him a hug.

  I go in the children's room and sit next to West, Jensen huddled with JJ, Jared on the other side of me with Zep, Dee holding Arrow, Dmitri on Bed with Maison.

  Dmitri: "What should we read tonight?"

  Maison: "Let (Reader) tell us a story."

The children all agreed.

I had to think quickly. I thought back to one my Grandmother use to tell me about forgiveness.

  ME: "This is one my Grandmother use to tell me. It is called:

 _'_ **_Having A Best Friend'_ **

_A story tells that two friends were walking through the desert. During some point of the journey they had an argument, and one friend slapped the other one in the face._

_The one who got slapped was hurt, but without saying anything, wrote in the sand;_

**_“Today my best friend slapped me in the face.”_ **

_They kept on walking until they found an oasis, where they decided to take a bath. The one who had been slapped got stuck in the mire and started drowning, but the friend saved him. After he recovered from the near drowning, he wrote on a stone;_

**_“Today my best friend saved my life.”_ **

_The friend who had slapped and saved his best friend asked him;_

**_“After I hurt you, you wrote in the sand and now, you write on a stone, why?”_ **

_The other friend replied;_

**_“When someone hurts us we should write it down in sand where winds of forgiveness can erase it away. But, when someone does something good for us, we must engrave it in stone where no wind can ever erase it.”_ **

**_***Moral of the story: ***********************************_ **

**_Don’t value the things you have in your life. But value who you have in your life.*******************************************************_ **

  West:"I like that one. One more please."

  Me: " Okay just one more. Then sleep." 

**_The Struggles of Our Life_ **

**_Once upon a time_ ** _ a daughter complained to her father that her life was miserable and that she didn’t know how she was going to make it. _

_ She was tired of fighting and struggling all the time. It seemed just as one problem was solved, another one soon followed. _

_ Her father, a chef, took her to the kitchen. He filled three pots with water and placed each on a high fire. _

_ Once the three pots began to boil, he placed potatoes in one pot, eggs in the second pot and ground coffee beans in the third pot. He then let them sit and boil, without saying a word to his daughter. _

_ The daughter, moaned and impatiently waited, wondering what he was doing. After twenty minutes he turned off the burners. _

_ He took the potatoes out of the pot and placed them in a bowl. He pulled the eggs out and placed them in a bowl. He then ladled the coffee out and placed it in a cup. _

_ Turning to her, he asked. “ _ **_Daughter, what do you see?”_ **

**_“Potatoes, eggs and coffee,”_ ** _ she hastily replied. _

**_“Look closer”_ ** _ he said _ **_, “and touch the potatoes.”_ ** _ She did and noted that they were soft. _

_ He then asked her to take an egg and break it. After pulling off the shell, she observed the hard-boiled egg. _

_ Finally, he asked her to sip the coffee. Its rich aroma brought a smile to her face. _

**_“Father, what does this mean?”_ ** _ she asked. _

_ He then explained that the potatoes, the eggs and coffee beans had each faced the same adversity-the boiling water. However, each one reacted differently.  _ **_The potato went in strong, hard and unrelenting, but in boiling water, it became soft and weak._ **

**_The egg was fragile, with the thin outer shell protecting its liquid interior until it was put in the boiling water. Then the inside of the egg became hard._ **

_ However,  _ **_the ground coffee beans were unique. After they were exposed to the boiling water, they changed the water and created something new._ **

**_“Which one are you?”_ ** _ he asked his daughter. _

__ **_“When adversity knocks on your door, how do you respond? Are you a potato, an egg, or a coffee bean?”_ **

**_***Moral of the story: ****************************_ **

**_***In life, things happen around us, things happen to us, but the only thing that truly matters is how you choose to react to it and what you make out of it. Life is all about leaning, adopting and converting all the struggles that we experience into something positive.*********************************************_ **


	13. Updating Danneel on the evenings activities.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first kiss with Danneel shocked her. But I was feeling bold. I may want to try again.

**23:45 , Saturday 22nd of June**

 

  Children all sweetly asleep. Man I wish I had children. Maybe I will adopt after this Paris thing is over. 

  Dee: Walks over to me "Hi angel. Did you have a good time while I was at the airport? " 

I give her a hug and pull her in kisses her firmly on the lips and deepen it pressing her against the wall.  I break the kiss "I certainly did beautiful. I won't sit right for a few days." I winked then slinked off. 

  Dee: Stood there stunned.

  Jensen: Chuckles "She is a wild cat Dee. Give her a bit to recover before we have our fun." 

  Dee: Clears throat "Can I see this swimsuit Jared was telling me about?" She inquires as we sit down to eat late night dinner.

  Jared: "About that I might need to buy her a new one." He blushed.

  Me: "Might?!? Dee , Jay shredded that suit from my body. May it rest in peace." 

  Dee: "Wow! Is there a picture at least?" 

Dmitri : Places his phone in front of Dee's face her eyes go wide and she licks her lips.

  Dee: "Jared I agree that suit had to go. (Reader) We will go shopping for a new one and some toys while the boys are at work."

  Me: "Actually I promised to be at the set with them tomorrow however we can totally shop of Wednesday when I am back." 

  Dee: "Oh (pout) I won't be here Wednesday. I Fly back to Austin with the kids that day." 

  Me: "We get back Tuesday Afternoon. Are you free then?"

  Dee: "Yes I am. " 

  Me: "Dmitri Can you and Jay watch the kids while Ross and Dee get some play time with me Tuesday evening?" 

  Dmitri: " Yes if I can join you once they are asleep." 

  Dee: "Fuck Yeah. It's A date." 

  Jared: "Count me in." 

 

**00:20 Sunday 23rd of June**

 

We were all relaxing in the media room. Jumanji 3 was on Netflix.

  Dmitri:  "Dee Now we know you like (Reader) You brought her to us and had her join your GISH Team. Now you should know her willingness to play and who to play with is completely fluid. At any point in time she may decide she doesn't want to play with anyone except me and that is fine.  She is mine and I will honor what she decides. No jealousy , no exchange of bodily fluids between branches of the unit includes woman on woman. If you want to taste her fluids you need to allow her to taste Ross' and vise versa. Between now and Tuesday you need to decide what will be allowed. Clear it with me and (Reader) I will be participating the first time and may be watching /participating in other events. She is not experienced though she has natural ability. The three of us are already protective of her. Do you understand?" 

  Dee: "Oh yes. Is she Dom or Sub?" 

  Dmitri: "Yet to be determined. She has some dominant qualities, however, takes orders very well. She Tops and Bottoms. She also has a certain proclivity for biting.  She was very very well appreciated tonight and will be quite tender. If she chooses to play tonight she is in charge and either Jay or myself will supervise while the other listens for the children. You will not force her out of what is comfortable tonight if she chooses to play. You and anyone else will never make her do something she does not want to do. Are we clear?" 

  Dee: "Yes Master" 

  Master???? Oh we are talking that play she must be sub. 

  Jensen: "Yes Over Lord"

  Jared: "Yes Sir."

  Dmitri: "Very Good"

  Me: Raises my hand .

  Dmitri : Smirking "Yes (Reader) "

  Me: "They all call you different things during play what should I call you?"

  Dmitri: " How do you feel about me?"

  Me: Blushing I whisper in his ear 'Soulmate' .

  Dmitri: Smiles a megawatt smile. "Very nice. How about I teach you Romani. ' Suflet Pereche' ' " 

  Me: "I can call you 'Pereche' during play?" 

  Dmitri: "Comoară mea I am your Suflet Pereche'  . You may call me Pereche' any time you like." He then kisses my head then my lips. 

  We situate in what I would call a 'cuddle huddle' . The oversized sofa had Jared on the far left with his legs spread. His long muscular right leg on the sofa while his left foot on the floor. I sat between his legs, leaning back on him as a pillow, Misha sat between my legs using me as a pillow, Jensen did the same for Misha, Dee did the same for Jensen. Dee's legs draped over the right arm of sofa, Jensen's draped along side hers, Misha's legs ran alongside both of them, My legs encircled Misha and Jensen in an embrace, Misha's arms encircling Jensen, and Jared Holding me. I do not even remember the movie I just remember feeling happy and loved. 

  I must have drifted off to sleep during the cuddle huddle and movie. When I awoke, I was in bed with Dmitri laying next to me softly snoring. He looks so beautiful. This Me-cation I never want to leave from. I silently vow to find a way to thank them for freeing me from my stress for helping me find me. 

 


	14. Acting for the Paps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We need to play our part for the Paparazzi.

**04:00 , Sunday 23rd of June**

 

I shower and dress in my most comfortable professional attire as we have a morning acting display for the paps so I still need to look the part of a PA. 

  I make breakfast and place it on the counter. Maple Bacon, Sausage Gravy, Biscuits, Flap Jacks(Pancakes) , Cinnamon Rolls, and Texas French Toast served with choice of Orange Juice, White Milk, Chocolate Milk, or Coffee. 

  First one to wake was Jared his hair was in every direction, eyes barely slits until they spotted the choices then those glorious hazel orbs opened wide. 

  Jared : "I think I'm in Love." 

I giggle at his adoration of hot breakfast. 

  Jared: "Didn't you sleep?" 

  Me: "Yes very well. I got a good three solid hours. That is more than I usually get." 

  Jared: " You did not have to cook for us. " 

  Me: " The kids will be up soon they will be hungry. Children always come first. We have an early morning display for the pops so I figure we will want to just have coffee or tea during it to give us a quick escape when we give them the tidbits we plan to. No Fuss waiting for a Waitress to bring food just simple coffee and tea. " 

  Jay: "I can tell this is not your first rodeo. Thanks for the breakfast . I am gonna hop in the shower. " He grabs a cinnamon roll and jets off down the hall. 

  In no time the children were awake and at the table. I got them all plates and their requested drinks. 

  Maison: Still half asleep "Thank you Mommy." My eyes go wide. 

  Me: " You are welcome Maison Sweetie, however, I am (reader) not your mommy angel." 

  West: "Mom says you will marry Dad you could be our new mommy. We like you is it okay if we call you Mom?" 

  Me: " As much as I would like that West Dear, That choice is up to your parents not me. Just know that anyone who you choose as your mom should feel honored because you are wonderful. That title is the highest honor a child can bestow a woman or man. Just as Dad is the highest honor and title a child can bestow upon a man or woman." 

  Zep: "Dmitri is my Papa and Jared is my Uncle." 

  JJ: " Yep Uncle Jared gets lonely I hope he finds a Papa or Mommy for Odie Tom and Shep. Auntie Gen is always busy with the animals, charity, and her blog. I do not like seeing Uncle Jared so sad. "

  Arrow: "Mom keeps Gen happy. I love Uncle Jared but he is sad. " 

I feel concerned at what the kids are saying. Something is going on with Jared and I need to talk with him about it. I do not want him to get lost in depression. Poly Family Units everyone is supposed to feel included and loved. 

  Me: " I am certain he will find someone who makes him happy. Your Uncle Jared is a Sweet man and very handsome. Would you like me to talk to him and make sure he is not so sad?" 

  All the kids nod. I kiss each of them on the head. I walk towards the fridge and see Dmitri standing there smiling. 

  Dmitri: "Morning Comoară mea. You are really good with them. You know that?" He kisses me tenderly and holds me close.

  Me: "I love children. Perhaps one day I can adopt or have a few of my own." 

  Dmitri: "I do not mind if they call you Mommy if they really want to. Perhaps a variation though so as to distinguish you from Vic though." 

  Me: " How about Guardian Mother. Kinda like God mother but cooler. They can call me GMomma ." I winked. 

  Dmitri: Laughs " I like it. West Maison what do you guys say we keep (reader) and you can call her GMomma short for Guardian Mother sense she will be looking after you when I am working?" 

  Both Kids : "Yay! We get to keep her. GMomma Love You!" They both run around the table hugging my legs. 

  Me: I kneel down and hug them both. "Now that you have eaten lets go get you ready for the day. I will do both your hair and wardrobe." 

Boy those kids can fly when they are excited. 

  Me: I whispered to Dmitri. "We need to talk to Jay about what the kids said." He nods his agreement. 

  I take the kids to their suitcases, get their under clothes out and socks. I tell them to follow me. 

We go to my room and I show them 2 new outfits I had picked out for each of them when I had been shopping. West picked a pair of black jeans, leather studded belt, and the punk T-Shirt I got to go with it that is layered with rips that said " Spawn of Heaven and Earth"  With a drawing I did of Cas and Dean , Harley Boots , and Black Leather HD Jacket. He takes the outfit in the bathroom to change. Maison chose hers to match only her shirt said "Fight Like an Angel and Ride like a Witch" It had a picture I drew of Rowena and Castiel on it riding a Harley together. There had been a shop you could screen print custom T's . The kids loved the shirts. they chose which ones they wanted. That I had printed out. I put a touch of lips gloss on Maison and some eyeliner and smokey eyes. I braided Maison's hair in a halo from ear to ear across the top of her head with the back straight. When West came out I put guyliner on him and added smokey eye . Then he asked for some black slip stick. I was like ...Dmitri is gonna kill me.... Okay. I used color gel and spiked West's hair on the tips with Blue. 

When they both walked out to the living room jaws dropped. 

Dmitri: "Fuck Yeah my kids are freakin awesome." 

Jensen: "Me next!!" 

Me: "Ross you are filming today. I will however dress the kids. Come one JJ your turn." 

JJ saw the outfits available in my room and chose to look like a model. She wore a baby yellow cold shoulder top with rainbow hankie skirt and purple accent vest. I did a reverse French Braid and curled the pony tail that was on top of her head. She had one of my Rhinestone clips holding her hair in place looking like a tiara. I added soft eye shadow and very little liner plus some lip gloss. She added her sandals. We went to the living room and Dee squealed in delight. 

  Dee: "My beautiful Rainbow Princess."

  Jensen: " Why do I have to work? I want to play too." He pouted. He is so cute. 

  Me: "We can play tomorrow I have something special you can dress in." I wink. 

  Jensen: Smiles from ear to ear. 

  I put Zep in a 'Dean Winchester' worthy outfit with boots. I put Arrow in an outfit that looked like Anael's." 

  I brought them out and Jared laughed.

  Jared: "You got that right." 

  Jensen: "Awesome Zep can go to work for me today." 

  Dee: "(Reader) Bring them over here I am taking a picture of all of them for Social media." 


	15. Platform 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paps performance 101.

**07:20 , Sunday 23rd of June**

 

We arrive at Platform 7, We are seated in a semi-private area sense we want to be seen and over heard. Jared, Jensen and Danneel order their specialty coffees, Kids get juice, Misha orders his specialty tea, I order a Kale and honey smoothie for energy and cleansing. Misha looks at me with wide eyes as if I had done something bizarre. 

  I see the paps from last night and stand to take the kids to the bathroom. Which is the signal to begin the skit. 

  When I get back with Arrow and Zep, I see that Jensen and Dee are already standing. I am confused.

  Jensen: Mouths the word Later. "I will be right back. (Reader) You okay with the kids for a few moments?" I nod. Jensen follows Dee to a private room. 

  I sit next to JJ and across from Maison and West. I interact with just the children unless addressed directly. That was the skit. 

  The kids and I are drawing on some paper I had in my purse. I feel Dmitri put his hand on my right leg and l glance up to him. he is speaking with Jared. I take that as a sign to listen in. 

  Jared: "Sometimes I wonder how we are doing. We do not get to spend much time with each other anymore." 

  Dmitri: "You need to talk to her about it. I want to see you happy like you use to be. Don't let it get to be like with Vic and I. We at least are friends still but I still have regrets on how we handled it." 

  Jared: "Thanks Mish it means a lot to me." 

Jensen: Comes walking over and taps Misha on shoulder and bends over and says "Lets Go. Time for set." He glances at the pops. That is the cue. 

He grabs Arrow and I have Zep, The rest of the children fall in line. We grab our drinks. They act like they are heading out the back as I pay for the Drinks with Zep. I see the Pops van go flying out of the parking lot chasing the dummy van. 

The guys come back through the shop. 

Me: "All Clear. Lets go. Where is Dee?" 

Jensen: "She had one of security take her on." 

We got in the vehicle. I noticed Cliff was not with us. 

Me: "Jay if you need to ever talk about anything or just need a hug I am here. You know that right." 

Jared: "Thanks. Tonight I might take you up on that." 

Me: "Same for you Jensen. I do not know what just happened with you and Dee but when you are ready to talk I am here."

Jensen: "We will talk when we get to the set. Jar take the kids with Mish and show the cast how awesome they are while I talk with (Reader). " 

Jared: "Of course. You do not even have to ask. I am proud of these kids and our awesome girls skills at taking care of them."

 


	16. On the Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to see the Set with the guys and kids.

**08:00 , Sunday 23rd of June**

 

  After getting my all access pass, I join Jensen in his trailer. It is nicer than my flat in Chicago. We sit on his sofa.

  Jensen: " (Reader) You know how the idea for this morning was to leak to the pops about Dmitri and Vic's divorce on good terms." I nod. "You also remember how this morning his kids chose your name as GMomma?" Again I nod getting nervous on where this is going. "Well as we were doing our skit Dee was suppose to be entertaining the kids while you were taking Arrow and Zep Potty. What we did not count for was JJ. She asked Danneel if she could call you GMomma as well sense you are Papa Misha's new female and Momma Vic is no longer part of things. Danneel told her we do not talk about it public and that she only has one Mom. JJ being ever do strong spirited simply continued coloring again and stated "I like her I am glad she is our Guardian Mother so I am gonna call her GMomma too just like Maison and West." Danneel was fuming. I asked her to talk in private so we did not give the pops a real scene. When we were alone, she flipped out. She started accusing me of liking you better and saying a lot of hurtful things. I tried to reassure her I love her. She would not let me touch her. She could not believe even her children liked you better. I explained She was talking nonsense. You were part of the UNit a part that she agreed to have in the unit. A part she wanted in the unit. She said she was going to the set then was going direct to Austin tonight She needed to have time to calm down. I asked her what was truly wrong because she had been touchy lately around me I had thought i got her back when you came in our lives. She told me ... She was feeling hormonal lately and believed she might be pregnant so she had hoped to talk to the doctor and rule it out before worrying me. I do not have sex with her unprotected anymore because she almost died with the twins so we agreed no more children for her. I asked her why she thought she could be pregnant when I always take precautions as does she. She would not look at me. (Reader) she is cheating on me. Not just the members of the unit that have been okayed but other people and has been for two years with one of the bouncers at Jack's and for five months with a brewery worker."  

  Me: "Oh Jensen... I am so sorry Love. " I hug him and hold on to him. 

  Jensen: "She is now going to the doctor on set for testing. I am awaiting the result. (Reader) She and I have not had sex for two months. She was never in the mood. Now I know why. Gen has been covering for her this whole time with Girl's nights. What did I do wrong?" 

  Me: Rocking Jensen as he cries on my shoulder. "You could not have known. She lied to you. She is an actress she makes her living convincing other to believe a story or an emotion just as you do. The fact that she was able to get away with it for so long means a lot of things. 1. She is a damn good actress, 2. You trust and love her enough to believe her, 3. You have the patience of Job because no man would accept the excuse of 'I am not in the mood' from a perfectly healthy wife for two months straight without getting suspicious. You are a good man and a good father. As far as what went wrong to where she felt she had to go outside the unit that is on her not you. Question you need to be thinking of is what next. Are you oth going to go to counseling? If she is pregnant will you claim it as yours or let the father in the unit? If not is she going to continue to see them? Are you going to continue to be married? These are all things that need addressed. I will be here for you through the whole thing. However, I do need to address my own concerns with her. " 

  Jensen: "What concerns?" 

  Me: "If she already changed her mind about me and holds me in such disdain I need to know if Paris is off the table for her If it is I need to amend the contract today." 

  Jensen: "Oh shit I forgot about Paris. That is going to be awkward if she doesn't calm down. We will have different rooms so even while we are fighting it is not an issue. "

  There is a knock on the trailer door.

  Jensen: "Come in." 

  Dee: "Hi. I have the results. Hi (Reader) I guess you know my shame now huh?" 

  Me: "The cheating? The Lying? Or possible Bun in the Oven? Or your Sudden Disdain for me?" 

  Dee: "I am sorry. I do not hate you (Reader) I was just shocked and jealous that JJ wanted to call you GMomma because of my own guilt. I like the name GMomma actually it suits you. JJ can call you that so can Arrow and Zep."

  Me: "Thank you, Dee. Now would you like to sit down and perhaps talk about things.?" 

  Dee: Sits next to me and hand Jensen the packet with the results. " I am pregnant. By the dates it is Brett's. I am sorry." 

  Me: "Dee you have trouble with pregnancy so this baby is high risk. You need to minimize stress however certain stress can not be avoided. For one, You need to address your relationship issues at the moment. Good way to start addressing it is clarifying your words. You said 'I am sorry.' that is pretty generic statement. How about starting by clarifying what you are sorry for and we will go from there?" 

  Dee: "I am sorry for lying to you Ross, I am sorry that I did not follow the rules and ask to bring Brett in that it puts a strain on the relationship between you both. I am sorry that I betrayed your trust in me. I do love you, however, Brett and I did happen. I could give you excuses about being lonely and feeling left out but they would just be excuses the choice was mine and mine alone. I was not intimate with you for the last two months because of my guilt. I could not make love to you knowing what I had done and was still doing. I would like to know if there is a chance of saving our marriage. I called it quits with James already. I have not been intimate with either of them for a month. I am trying to reach Brett, but I need to know if I need to break it off with him or if I can invite him into the unit. I have come clean with Gary and Gen is going to come clean to Jared tonight about the lying and her relationships. I told her if she did not come clean by morning I would tell him myself. Question is Can you ever forgive me Ross?" 

   Jensen: "Dee, I am hurt, I do not want to lose you, but it will take time. We need to go to counseling to see if we have a chance of saving what we have. As far as Brett goes we need a meeting to see if we can bring him in. He is a good friend and though I feel betrayed I knew he had feelings for you before we got married. If Brett will permit I will claim the baby. If not then we need to prepare the group for coming out in the pops on polyamory. You broke things off with James I will mark him as a strike one, it is over and done with end of subject, How was Gary about the whole matter?"

  Dee: "He and I are no longer. He was not as understanding. He used rather harsh words. I deserved them." 

  Jensen: " So you currently have Gen and me with occasional play with (reader) you are entitled to one more so if Brett and the group agree he can be in the unit.... but.... we still need counseling." 

  Dee: "I agree. I still love you Ross. I think I want the children and I to be with you wherever you work. Being away from you hurts too much. I do not want to act any more. I want to run the business remotely so the children and I can be with you. I will no longer seek out acting projects unless they are on a set with you." 

  Jensen: "That works for me." 

  Me: "Now about Paris..." 

  Dee: "I still want to be your EPAPA if you will have me." 

  Me: "Good. Now on to Gen. You said she had confessions for Jared. You gave her time to tell him before spilling it, however, her lying to Ross to cover for you pissed me off. Now I hear there is things she may have done behind Jared's back. Do I need to amend the Paris contracts or is it minor enough that I won't fly to Austin and address matters fist to face?" 

  Dee: Swallows looking wide eyed " Uh I guess I better disclose now but you need to give her a chance to tell Jared." Jensen nodded I had my arms crossed giving her the dom brow. 

  Me: "I'm Listening." 

  Dee: "Haley proposed to Gen. Gen said Yes. Lisa broke up with Gen over finding them in bed together." 

  Jensen: "That Bitch!!!" He starts slamming things around. I go over and hug him close and he sinks into the embrace then calms. 

  Me: "Who are Lisa and Haley?" 

  Dee: "Lisa was Gen's other Female in the unit. Haley was her yoga coach." 

  Me: "Polygamy is not legal she can not be married to both Jared and Haley legally. Are you telling me she is about to ask Jared or a divorce?" 

  Dee: "Yes." 

  Me: "She wanted you her and me to have girl time , she is engaged to her yoga coach without group okay, she is about to divorce out of the group and she had the nerve to want to go to Paris with all of us knowing this was going down?!?" 

  Dee: "I did not know about the engagement until last night. Then when she was agreeing to the girl time I looked at her after words and said WTF. She did not plan to tell him until after filming was over and we were back from Paris. She had wanted Haley to be the caregiver I told her that was bull shit." 

  Me: I pulled out the contract and amendments and changed things. removing Gen and replacing her with Felicia Day and her child. "Jensen please text this over to Ms Day and ask her." 

  His phone rang and he answered it on speaker "YEEEEEEEEEEES SSSSSSSSSSS!!!" came screeching out the phone. 

  Me: "Thank you for filling in at such short notice Felicia." 

  Jensen: "We have them at the set can you meet us here?" 

  Felicia: "I am on my way. " 

  Dee: "I adore her." 

  Me: "Yes she is awesome. Back to topic. Jared had told me he wanted to talk to me tonight. So whether or not she likes it I will be there to comfort him." 

  Jensen: "I will be there too as will Dmitri. Dee, I need you to make certain during that call the children do not come out of the room. He will be very much a mess. " 

  Me: "He already suspects Jensen. He and Dmitri were talking about it at Coffee. Jared was going to talk to her and ask for counseling so as not to end up like Dmitri and Vic. The children all noticed he has been sad lately and told me over breakfast. So Jared has suspected for a long time." 

  Jensen: "Fuck this is gonna be hell tonight. He may need a session." 

  Me: "Is he sub or dom?" 

  Jensen: "He is Switch, however, he will need to do both tonight to help relieve tension. I was going to sub for Dmitri while he Dom'd for you and Dee tonight once the children were asleep. Now with you not knowing your limits, and him going to find out about Dee's transgressions, plus him going to be pissed and emotional it may be too dangerous for Dee especially with her pregnant. I am concerned he would hurt you so That means I will have stripes tomorrow and bruises."

  Me: " Jensen, I am tougher than I look. Sense we do not know which I am I will have Dmitri coach me and I will take care of Jared and Dee then the endorphins will have kicked in and made him a little calmer he can then under Dmitri's supervision dom over me." 

  Jensen: "You are already sore from last night." 

  Me: "Jensen, Not so sore I would not repeat it tonight." 

  Jensen: Raised eyebrows at that idea. "Really?" 

  Dee: "Easy Babe your kink is showing." 

  Me: "Dee do you trust me under Dmitri's tutelage?" 

  Dee: "Absolutely." 

  Me: "Jensen do you trust Jared under Dmitri's supervision and your own?" 

  Jensen: "Yes." 

  Me: "Then it is settled. Jensen I am going to go relieve Dmitri and send him here. Dee, you and Jensen WILL explain everything and I mean EVERYTHING. We have no room for error or secrets here. This is a polyamorous unit best start behaving like one." 

  Jensen: Gives me a hug and a kiss. " I love you (reader) I know it is soon but it is very much real." 

  Me: "I love you too." I hug him then hug Dee."I love you too Dee, Never cheat on me got it!" I gave her a pointed look. She nodded. 

  I walked out to Dmitri. 

  Me: "Jensen and Dee need you in his trailer. I will take over the tour with Jared. " I kiss Misha and whisper."Deep breaths." I hand him a stress ball from my purse. 

  Jared: " Where is he off too beautiful?" 

  Me: I hug him thinking 'How can any one do that to him?' "Jensen and Dee need to talk to him about a few things going on then they will need to talk to you."

  Jared: "Is it about the coffee shop?" 

  Me: "Yes and then some." 

  Jared: "Got another stress ball?" 

  Me: "Yes and a fidget spinner." 

  Jared: "Spinner!!! Yes! I love you! Best PA EVER!" 

 He added the last part when some of crew looked at him.

 Me:  To the kids "How are my little superstars?" 

  West: "GMomma I have been signing autographs. Rich wants to be my manager." 

  Me: "Awesome West. I am glad you are having fun." 

  JJ: "I have been passing out cinnamon rolls to everyone in the offices. The ones you made this morning. I added edible glitter in the Greenroom and they are now called Fairy Rolls. I am the Happiness Fairy sharing goodness wherever I go." 

  Me: "That is my Beautiful Sprinkle Happiness Fae. So proud of you Sweetie." 

  Maison: "GMomma I am gonna marry Rich and we gonna ride off into the sunset." 

  Me: "Rich... Did you get his son's permission?" 

  Maison: "No, by the time I am old enough his son will already be married and living in a Peruvian Village." 

  Me: "We that is sweet of you to be willing to look past Rich being 60 when you are finally old enough to get married." 

  Maison: "60... That is almost Dead" she declares. 

  Me: "Well he is four years older than your Dad. Age doesn't matter when you find true love though." 

  Maison: "Knock that noise... Sorry Baby you and me just two ships in the night and yours is gonna sink before mine is ready to ride the waves." 

I try my best not to laugh. Jared is not successful. 

  Jared: "Rich that is the second time in two days you been burned by beautiful girls. Dude you losing your edge or something?"

  Rich: " Maison my sweet you wound me. I will just wait for the right one to come along."  

  Maison: "Uncle Jared you can have him. He is closer to your age."

  Jared chokes on his water bottle. Rich goes pale. 

  Rich: " Uhh Maison... Jar is already married and I think you been reading too many fanfics." 

  Maison: "What's a fanfic? And he is lonely he needs someone to keep him company when Auntie Gen is not up to it." 

  Me: "Maison hun why don't we go touch up your makeup? " I look at Jared and shrug as I walk her to the nearest counter. 

  The PA brings JJ and the twins to me. "The guys are on set. They said to take the kids in to Jensen trailer with Dee." 

  Me: "Okay. Thank you." 

  As we walk past set Misha walks up to me and hugs me and kisses me right in front of everyone. "I love you. We will get through this together. Take the kids and Dee will show you a list of things he enjoys for tonight as well as her own. Get the kids on computers and she will show you the toys online. Pre-order what you need we will get it on the way home." 

  I kissed him again. Then took the children to see Dee. 

  Dee: "Heya Gorgeous. Welcome back." 

I notice the stress ball lodged in the wall of Jensen's trailer right about head level. 

  Me: "Hey Dee. Let's get the kids settled so we can talk." 

  We had the kids with the ipads and laptops all with headsets so we can talk freely. Noise canceling headphones are amazing. 

  Me: Points to the stress ball. "Dmitri took it well." 

  Dee: "He took my news better than Jared's. He approved how you handled matters with Ross and I. He let me know he was disappointed in me. When the news came about Jared. That is when we could have used you. Ross managed to hug him enough to help calm him. We informed him of your suggestions on preventive measures for telling Jared. As well as the stress relief after he finds out. Dmitri agrees with you. Said he is glad one of us can maintain a level head about matters to help the rest of the unit think clearly. He believes your ability to disconnect your emotions from what needs to be done is what is keeping us together at the moment. I agree." 

  Me: "Years of emotional suppression is never good for anyone. When I was in college I took Stress Management and Defusing A Dangerous Situation courses. I thought about being a marriage counselor until I realized I liked nothing about traditional marriages. Wasn't a subject I could remain neutral on so I switched to Business Management and Multi-Media with minors in Marketing and Design. You know the the song '9-5' by Dolly Parton? Well when I took my job I was so excited. A chance to prove myself in a man's world. Should have chosen teaching because children listen better than my boss does. That song is pretty much my life. My boss told me if I ever left the company he would make certain no one hired me because his reference would paint me a whore and lazy. He also told me to move up in the company I needed to earn it outside of hours. So yeah I learned very early how to disconnect my true feelings from my situation and do what has to be done. That is why I needed a me-cation. I needed to breath." 

  Dee: "I could never have done that. I envy you. You are smart, beautiful, courageous and level headed." 

  Me: "I would love to have someone look at me with the love Ross does you. To have children and a home. To have family and friends I can depend on and know that even if I goof up they are still going to love me. Maybe one day I will. At least I have the friends going." I wink at her. 

  Dee: "Sweetheart you do have someone who looks at you that way. I have never seen Dmitri look at Vic the way he looks at you. You, the kids and Ross, are everything to him. Yes Ross is his mate. His male mate. I knew that before those two admitted it to each other. Just as I know you are Dmitri's female and possibly Ross' and Jared's I am not certain." I just stare at her perplexed.

  Me: "Dmitri I believe I feel it in every fiber of my being. Ross I am drawn to like a moth to a flame but he is yours so why would he be mine? Jared ... with him it is like a craving a hunger it is consuming yet comforting but he loves Gen.  So forgive me if I am confused." 

  Dee: "(Reader) We have many parts to our soul. I know I love Ross but he is not my soul mate. Just as Vic loved Dmitri but they were always each others best friend more than mates. She did not have Chemistry with Ross or Jared. Not like you. I am drawn to you but I know you are not my mate. When the guys moved you to the bedroom, I overheard them talking. Jared and Jensen both confessing their feelings for you to Dmitri. Jared said he loves Gen but it feels different from what he does with you that it was as if he has been swimming in darkness then finally a single star lit the sky directing him to the light. Ross said that it was like making love for the first time and he never wanted to stop or give you up. Dmitri acknowledged their feelings. Dmitri said you are his female mate, the missing piece to his soul, he needs you more than air and he will honor anything you decide. That is why I was jealous. You have something I never had... a connection to all three. Brett is one of my mates however I love Ross too much to give him up." 

  Me: "We will take care of getting our orders done then talk more." 

  Dee: "Good idea." 

  We decide on four different strap ons, 24" Satin wrapped flogger, cat-o-nine, horse hair whip, 16" rivotted paddle, Cut out rivets paddle, Icicles Glass Buttplug Whip, Iciclese Glass Dildo Whip, Total Lockdown Full Locking Hood with Removable Blindfold & Penis Gag, Vibrating Girth Enhancing Cock Ring , Steel Ownership Collar and Flat Clamps Set , 2 sets of deluxe silky bondage rope 32ft and 105ft , Heavy Bondage Belt with Cock Ring and Butt Plug Keeper , Suspension Bondage Leather Wrist Cuffs, Locking Lightweight Ankle Suspension Cuffs , Plush Cuffs Locking Fur Lined Red & Black Wrist Bondage Cuffs , Plush Cuffs Locking Fur Lined Red & Black Ankle Bondage Cuffs , Anal Fantasy Vibrating Prostate Massager , Thriller Vibrating Graduated Silicone Black P-Spot Anal Plug , A dozen satin blinders, Various Lubes and Vibrating Nipple Clamps. Figure that would take the edge off anything we need tonight. 

  I sent the order over under my name so there would not be any tip offs for the guys. 

  The computer shut down just in time to have Zep crawl into my lap from the other room. 

  Zep: "GMomma, Mommy Whatcha doin'?" 

  Dee: Did a spit take.

  Me: "I just placed an order for some things to help make Uncle Jared feel less sad." 

  Zep: "Oh good. He needs someone to make him happy." 

  Dee: "How long have you noticed Uncle Jared being sad Zep?" 

  Zep: "He has been sad sense Odie gave him a pair of undies and a bra. I do not think he liked them very much. " 

  Dee: "When was that?" 

  Zep: "Daddy's Birthday party at Uncle Jared's. He asked Odie where she got them and Odie showed him under the mattress in Auntie Gen's and Uncle Jared's room. They looked too big for Auntie Gen. There was other things under the bed too but Uncle Jared sent us out of the room." 

  I shared a look with Dee. She nodded. 

  Zep: "GMomma I am sleepy. Will you sing to me?" He looks so much like Jensen I could never say no to him. 

  Me: "Of course Sweetie." 

  I walked into the other room and settle him and Arrow in the covers. 

 I sang Martina McBride's "Dance" . 

Zep and Arrow fell asleep. I kissed them. I kissed Maison, JJ, and West too. Then I joined Dee back at the sofa. 

  Dee: "That was beautiful." 

  Me: "Thanks. I can not wait to sing to my own one day." 

  Dee: "Dmitri won't wait long to ask you for one or three. He loves children." 

  Me: "Dee We just met. At least give him until after he spends this two weeks with me and the week in Paris before you are planning baby showers for me." 

  Dee: " After tonight I doubt any of them will want to wait." She winks. 

The door opens and Jensen comes in. 

  Jensen: "Dmitri needs your help with the talk with Jared in his trailer (Reader)." 

  Me: "Got it I placed the order here is the copy of what I ordered if you can think of anything you want to add Dee can log you on to my order site. Put it under my name." 

  Jensen: "Damn Baby." He grabbed me and kissed me hard. "I can not wait until my turn." I giggled . 

I kissed Dee on my way out. 

  At Jared's trailer I knocked. Dmitri opened and told me to come on in. 

I walked over to Jared and hugged him. and gave him a soft kiss. He pulled me back and deepened the kiss igniting that fire once again. Easy (Reader) Talk first play later. 

  Me: I pulled back." Hello handsome. How was work?" 

  Jared: "Boring. I agreed with the guys no goofing off so we get things done quickly. Dmitri said it was important." 

  Me: "Lets sit. Dmitri we discussing Jensen and Dee, or tonight?" 

  Dmitri: "Let's start with them." 

I explained what happened and that the group needs to decide if Brett can be in place of Gary now. I also explained what Dee said about him being her soul mate and how she still loved Jensen just different. Also what she said about them and me with soul mates. 

  Jared: "Gen has been hiding and lying about a lot of things. It needs to stop. Brett is a great guy and yeah he has had a thing for Dee for as long as I've known him. I am good with him being in the group if Jensen is. The baby is worrisome for Jensen I am sure. He could lose Dee. What about tonight I have a feeling this is going to hit harder than Dee and Jensen's news." 

  Me: "Yes. Dee found out last night from Gen when she took her to the airport so Dee did not know until then..." I then explained everything to him. Including how I wanted to be there that night to let him work out what he needs to. I gave him the list of what I ordered. He read over it. Had not said a word the entire time. Then he looked up at me with tears in his eyes...

  My heart broke for him. Then...

  Jared: "This... this is beautiful. You offering to help me like this. It is beautiful. " He then kissed me tenderly and deepened the kiss. When he pulled back I was still confused. "I have known she was cheating for a while. I wanted to try to work it out through counseling but with the new info. I am having my attorney deliver the divorce papers to her. I have proof of her transgressions that any court would accept as proof. Videos, clothes, letters, texts, photos, phone recordings so yeah it has been coming for a while. What Dee said about soul mates is true. My connection to you is intense. This however..." he raised the order "... is offering me more than your body, it is your trust, plus willing to learn so you can help me as well is offering to create a bond between us heart and soul. It is beautiful. Thank you." 

  I looked at Dmitri, one eyebrow raised in question. 

  Dmitri: "He is right. You are amazing Comoară mea. I love you." 

  Jared: "I love you (Reader). Tonight we will bond in a way I have not done with anyone else. I am a Switch however no one has ever offered what you are offering. Complete selfless offering of body and soul. I will bare your marks and you're mine." 

  I held him then held Dmitri. After a few minutes of quite cuddles, Jared phone dings. 

  Jared: "It is my Attorney he said the papers ready and they are on their way to Gen via Police and they have my attorney's assistant with them as per court documents the children are to go with her and be delivered to my parents house immediately where my parents will bring them to me." 

  Me: "You had already filed?" 

  Jared: "I had to. The person she was cheating on me with is registered child sex offender. Gen knows this and still exposed the children to her. My children come first. I had planned to seek counseling sense the visits stopped at the house. After hearing she admitted to engagement last night. She sealed her fate. She can not have custody of the children nor will she have visitation. She put the children in danger." 

  Me: "Are you alright Sweetheart?" 

  Jared: " With you in my life, once my children are safe with my parents, and after our bond tonight... I will be better than fine." 

  A knock on the door and Jensen, Dee, and the kids entered. Boy Jared's trailer is getting crowded. 

  Jensen: "How are things in here?" 

  Me: "Jared had a surprise of his own. We are waiting for the pissed off eruption text to start from Gen."

  Dee: "What why would she do that I told you she planned to wait until after Paris?" 

  Me: "Jared has known for a long time about her cheating and has proof loads of proof. Turns out Gen's new fiance' is a registered child sex offender and she knowingly has been exposing the children to her. Now she plans to marry the woman. Jared filed the moment he found out. It is being delivered today via cop and kids taken to his parents per court order. Restraining order being placed on Gen. If Gen's fiance' is there when they show up she will be arrested for parole violation. Oh and Jared likes tonight's list." 

  Dee: Looks as shocked as I felt moment earlier. 

  Jensen: Hugged Jared "I will back you man." 

******bing bing bing bing bing bing******

  Dee: "You are right Angry texting from Gen. Forwarding to you Jared and you can do as you wish with them." Dee typed back copying Jared and Jensen on the texts.

  Dee:"I just told her that I had no idea he filed for divorce. I also told her that Jensen and I have decided to go to counseling." 

Her phone keeps going off. 

  Dee: "She just told me to talk Jared into canceling it so she can file. I told her that would not happen. That I heard something about her fiance' having a record and he is protecting the kids. I asked her what she knows about that." 

More dinging. 

  Dee: "She says that was a long time ago when she was 19 and she has been great with the kids. She also is begging me to do anything it takes to get him to cancel it. She suggests for me to suck his cock then let him fuck me in the ass if that is what it takes. I am telling her that I am seeking counseling with Jensen I am not going to ruin my chances to make things right with Jensen for her and she should not ask me to." 

  More dinging. 

  Dee: "She just told me we are through that she will never speak to my whore ass again." 

  Dee is typing smiling.  

  Dee: "I told her. To have a nice time in court. My whore ass is forwarding all the texts to Jared for his case." 

  Ding 

Dee: "Just two words. 'We're Through.' Looks like I have just Brett and Ross now. Saves me the trouble." 

  Me: "Wow. You got a pair girl." 

  Jensen: "Damn straight she does." 

  Jared: Showed me all the texts . Dee cleaned and summed them up. Gen was livid. Apparently her fiance' was arrested, Gen has a children's services report now , because when the cops showed up had just yelled at Tom and Shep to quit beating the table or she would beat their ass and the cop heard it. When he heard her say  that the cop broke down the door . She was served and informed that she will receive a summons to face neglect and verbal abuse charges. 

  Dmitri: Smiling says "I'm hungry let's go get some lunch." 

  Jared: "Sounds good. I just messaged my parents. Dad said Mom has the kids getting settled in for lunch. Shep is quiet, Tom spilling details, Odie don't care she is just wanting to eat. He said they will have the children up here Wednesday. " 

  Me: "We are going to Chicago in the morning. Why don't we head there first save your parents a trip? It Sounds like Shep needs us. We can stop by Chicago on the way back. " 

  Jared: "Really? You don't mind?" 

  Me: "Children First. Family is worth more than any lotto ticket." 

  Everyone nodding there agreement.

  Jared: Pulls me in for a big hug. "You are perfect for us you know that right?" 

  Me: "You are very easy to please Darlin'. I am just doing what my heart says is right. These children need to be with their family and know they are loved. They need to see their cousins. They need to see a happy household. They need to be kids. They deserve to be happy, healthy, and safe. It is our job to make certain they are." 

  Everyone is just looking at me smiling.

  Me: "What? Did I say something wrong..."

  Dmitri: "No you said everything right. Tonight will be postponed until we get back everyone. Lets get something to eat and get to the airport." 

  We pick up my 'shopping' drop it off at the house. Grab our passports and a change of clothes thrown in my one carry-on plus I also threw in the kids ipads and ipods plus headphones in my purse.


	17. Austin Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids first. I am doing a lot of spontaneous flights on my Me-Cation. Yolo.

**18:37 , Sunday 23rd of June**

 

  We load the plane for Austin. By 'We' I mean Jared, Jensen, Dmitri, Dee, Maison, JJ, West, Arrow, Zep, Cliff, Larry, Greg, Simon, and me. I am slowly getting to know more guards. To say there was quite a surprise at the terminal seeing that many cast members leaving at once is to put it mildly. 

  We had the entire plane singing songs during the trip to Austin. The kids were the stars of course. 

A stretch SUV picked us up. Once we picked the kids up and were on our way back to the airport, the kids had to stop every 15 minutes for bathroom breaks. At one location I saw a sight that would make Dean cry with joy, A Pecan Pie Vending Machine and it was next to a Liquor store called Twin Liquors. I am now convinced Dean Winchester visited this dimension and visited Austin Texas. There is no other explanation. 

Complete with Squirrel. Yeah , Dean Winchester has been to Austin, Texas. 

I took the opportunity to buy four pecan pies. I then went in the gas station and bought utensils, Redi-Whip, Ice Tea, Water,Juice, and paper plates for the kids. 

  Jensen: "I see you found my late night guilty pleasure. Which one is mine?" Rubbing his hands together he was embracing his inner Dean.

  Me: "Careful Ross your Dean is showing. Kids 1st." 

  Jared:  Started laughing. It shook the SUV. Felt good that I could make him laugh. 

  Jensen: Stuck his tongue out then pouted.

  After passing out the first three pecan pies among the children and Dee, I looked at Jensen Jared and Dmitri. "You three need to share this one. " I cut it into three equal pieces , loaded Redi-whip on it, gave them each their plates. 

  Jensen: Looked at his piece. For a moment I thought he was going to pull the 'His piece is bigger' bit, however , he surprised me. "You did not get a piece." 

  Me: Holding up the Redi-whip can "I have my guilty pleasure." I squirted some on my finger and 'Boop' on the bridge of his nose. The kids were busy with their own pies and ipods too busy to notice. I leaned over and licked it slowly of the place I put it then kissed him so he could taste the whipped cream. 

  Jensen: Licked his lips. "We are gonna need more Redi-Whip, Dmitri ..."

  Misha: "On the list Babe." 

  Jared: Pulled me into his lap and devoured me in a kiss so hot that it would melt the sun. I got to taste the pecan pie , Redi-Whip, and Jared in one soul searing kiss. Fuck I love these men. Did I say that out loud or  in my mind? 

  Misha: Pulls me to his lap. "Comoară  mea, the feelings are mutual. Do not question what is true in your heart." 

  I snuggle into his embrace. 

  Maison: "Gmomma, Can you, Daddy, Papa, and Uncle Jared work on getting me a baby sister ?"

  West: "...Or brother?"

  JJ: "...Or Both?" 

  Tom: "I vote for sister."

  Shep: "I want twin sisters." 

  Odie: Claps her hands "Yes Babies."

  Zep: " Please brothers. No more sparkles."

  Arrow: "Sparkles are Pretty. I say baby brother as we already have Odie."

  JJ: "Mommy we need to go shopping."

  Dee: "For what JBird?" 

  JJ: "GMomma's Wedding." 

I am sitting on Dmitri's lap stunned at these blessed children.

  Dmitri: Snickers "I like this conversation." 

  Dee: "Don't you think one of them should propose to her first before we start shopping for a wedding?" 

  JJ: Waves her hand dismissively embracing her inner Dee, "Slight Technicality, Don't worry they will be there. Sometimes boys need to be told what to do because they would not figure it out quick enough. We want to keep GMomma so a girls gotta do what a girl's gotta do!" She nods her head crossing her arms over her chest and Maison is a mirror of her.

  Jensen: "Dee what have you been letting JJ watch on TV?"

  Dee: "Not me. JJ where did you hear things like that?" 

  JJ: "On set. Some of the workers were talking. Made sense to me." 

  Me: " JJ, hun, while it is true some boys are a little slow to realize their feelings, Some girls are just as slow to realize feelings. It is not gender specific. I assure you these three wonderful men are not among those who have trouble expressing their feelings." 

  Tom: "We just want to have more babies around. Auntie Dee gets really sick, and Auntie Vic won't have any more. We need you." 

  Me: " Tom, I have only been here two days. Babies take 7-10 months once I am pregnant. I am good at many things but this is not something I have a lot of control over. Why don't you pray for what you would like the creator to bring into your lives and if the Creator agrees then it will happen, if not then another path will show itself." Tom doesn't know about Dee yet I want her to be the one to tell him after he prays. It will reinforce what miracles children are. I send the text to Jensen, Misha, and Jared.

  Jensen: Shows Dee the text.  Everyone grins. 

  We stop by and see Brett. He and Jensen hug it out. Brett is planning on joining us when he can. 

 


	18. Chicago Bound Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to Deal with the Douche Bag.

**01:16, Monday 24th of June**

 

We are all Chicago bound. Everyone is asleep except Jared and me. Jared has his Ipad logged on Twitter. He informs his fans of his pending divorce, not to harass Gen that divorce is always difficult for everyone involved, he answers a few questions in a live feed, I suddenly hear...

... "You want to know who's hair is next to mine? That is a new person in our lives, (Reader) They want to see you."

Me: "Jay I look horrible I have been awake for just shy of 24 hours." I look at the Camera "Hello Everyone. We are currently on a flight. We just picked up Tom, Shep, and Odie in Austin and are making our way back to set. I am a PA" I answer a question on if I am part of the crew or an actress.  "Yes Jared is hot I totally agree. Jensen and Misha are as well." "I do not have a Twitter, however , Misha informed me social media is a requirement in the PA position. I will be setting one up soon as well as a Facebook. No I will not Snapchat. IG? Maybe. No I love talking to kind supportive people. Just know I adore all three of them. Jensen and Jared are like brothers. Misha is part of their family as well. I will not bad talk Dee, Vic, or Gen so that question is mute. Everyone is human we all make mistakes and we can either keep making the same mistakes or learn and grow from those. Yes Misha is divorced it was mutual and they are still each others friend. Vicki is brilliant, beautiful and funny. Dee is vibrant, enchanting , sassy, and kind. Gen is pretty, energetic, and strong willed. Each woman has good traits and each has flaws. They are human after all. The children from all of these marriages are very much loved." Jared is smiling looking at me. "Jared is handsome, sensitive, loving, intelligent, and has a contagious sense of humor. Jensen is dedicated, intuitive, is a grill master, is beautiful and whether he admits it or not he is soft and a bit bashful. Misha is charismatic, passionate, encouraging, and has the most contagious laughter.  I adore them." Jared hugs me. 

  Jared: "I think she is pretty damn perfect, too. Just let me get through my divorce before setting me up okay family?!? The kids all adore her makes her the perfect addition to the SPNFamily. We will be landing soon before switching planes I will keep you posted. Remember AFK." 

  He shut the live feed off with a kiss from both of us and a show if everyone asleep in the seats next to us. He then logged off and signed me up for Twitter taking my picture and assigning me the user ID @(Reader 1st3 of LN)(Reader 1st3of FN)PA. He then assigned me a Facebook and an IG. We soon heard the announcement.

_ ***May I have your ATTENTION please? We will be starting our descent momentarily to Chicago O'Hare. Please fasten your safety belts and return your seats and trays to their upright positions. Thank you for flying Delta Airlines.*** _

  The groaning next to me could be considered erotic if you were only hearing audio. I see visual and Dmitri I stretching and popping every joint in his body. It is pure porn. Jensen is once again embracing his inner Dean he has the (Don't talk to me before coffee) look. Dee is getting kids situated. 

  Me: "We are the only ones on this flight. Just hang tight I will get couple of transports ready." I summoned the Flight Attendant. He looked at me, then all the passengers, then back to me.

  Flight Attendant Kevin: "How may I help you?" 

  Me: "We need enough transport for all of us when we land. The children are out like a light. I am certain you can see it is important to get them to our vehicle as quickly as possible with little fuss." 

  Kevin: "Yes Mam. I will call in the request right away. Would it be more convenient to have the transports take you direct to the vehicle to avoid any unwanted attention considering the children?" 

  Me: "Yes Thank You." 

  Dmitri: "Transport?"

  Me: "Yeah they are like golf carts. They use them to transport children who travel alone or elderly or celebrity personalities for security reasons." 

  Jared: "Fuck our PA's never did that for us. They just let us hope for the best." 

  Me: "Well if you would rather your sleeping children be swamped by people and pops then I could cancel the transport..."

  Jensen: "I am too sleepy to walk far so yeah bring on the go karts." 

  The nausea from an air pocket hits and then we touch down.

 


	19. Misha meets the Douche Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I check the group in to The Peninsula and let them rest while I take care of this.

**04:02 , Monday 24th of June**

 

   We safely load all the children in the vans. Jensen, Dee, JJ, Arrow, Zep, and Cliff in one van. Jared, Tom, Shep, Odie, two guards in another. Dmitri, West, Maison, one guard and I in the last. 

  Dmitri: "Comoară, Which hotel?"

  Me: "Reservations are at The Peninsula on East Superior. Under my name." 

  Dmitri: "Nice. I messaged the others. Jensen says 'Keep this up and you will spoil us.' Jared says ' OMC tell me you got me a Kingsize and I will marry you.' I am texting him Down boy. Cliff says' Ask her what hotel security is to stay at.' " 

  Me: "The Peninsula Chicago on East Superior. Security is just as important as the next person. Everyone deserves to be treated equally." 

  Dmitri: Kisses my hand "Cliff says ' She is a good one Mish better hold on to her. I think I might cry.' Larry says 'She is a saint.' Simon types ' Don't fuck this up guys I could get use to her.' " 

  Me: I laugh. "Sounds like everyone feels as tired as me. I have been up more than 24 hours. So who am I sleeping next to for Three hours?" I wink at Dmitri.

  Dmitri: "You know I am gonna call dibs. I will ask the group though." 

  Me: "Specify SLEEP!!!" 

  Dmitri: Chuckles "Jared says he calls dibs for the next sleep shift. The kids need him this shift. Jensen says 'How many rooms?" 

  Me: " The guards are teamed up in two rooms for shifts just outside our Suites. There Are Three Suites. Each has two bedrooms. One with King size one with Two Full.  I figure the children can sleep in the full beds." 

  Dmitri: "That is a lot of room to move." 

  Me: "We have a small tribe with us." 

  Dmitri: "That's true, Comoară. You truly are my treasure." 

  I kiss him sweetly. 

**04:38 , Monday 24th of June**

 

Check in complete. We are all in our rooms. I cuddle into Dmitri. Soon I feel a warm body next to my back. Jensen is spooning me. 

  Me: "I thought you would be with Dee."

  Jensen: "She and I talked and we need to sleep separate for a bit just until everything settles a bit more. I offered to go sleep with the children and she told me my snoring would wake them. Said to go snuggle with my mates." 

  Me: "Do you want to snuggle with Dmitri or are you good?" 

  Jensen: "I am right where I want to be." He kissed the back of my neck and cuddled in. 

Sleep finally came. 

Three hours sleep and I am awake again. Snuggled between two very hot rocks. I wiggle my way out and hit the showers. I order breakfast for everyone. 

At 08:00 AM CT the crew is awake having breakfast, juice and coffee. 

Most of Security, Jensen, Jared, Dee, and the kids stay while Dmitri , Maison, West, Cliff and I go to the Lottery office then to my office. 

Erin in HR is in shock seeing who is with me. I show her the papers and give her a choice. I inform her she can either accept my two week notice as my personal vacation time and write me a check for my time I have not used cashing in all my shares in the company and my 401k, or if she insisted on me returning for one last assignment to Paris she could approve the PA requests that were notarized and verified by attorney a being within my contractual rights. Poor Erin, she saw the totals and the list and almost went faint. Dmitri caught her. 

 Me: "What will it be Erin?" 

  Erin: "Let me get Tricia to sign off on one or the other because both are beyond my authority." 

  Tricia: "(Reader) Is that...?"

  Me: "Yes Tricia This is your crush in person. Now focus." 

  Dmitri: Smiling really big. 

  Me: "Dmitri please tone down the charm or she will fan girl on you." 

  Tricia: Blushing Furiously. "Ah Yes well (Reader) Both of these are with in your contractual rights. Which do you prefer?" 

  Me: Look at Dmitri. He nods to the Paris Contract "I can take everyone there minus the douche." 

  Me: "Then We will go my notice route. He can find someone else to be his PA for the Paris agreement." 

  Tricia: "Here is your Check for your 401k, your unused personal time, your severance pay, your last paycheck, your cashed in stocks at current value as of 10:12AM CT , your, unpaid bonuses from your last two months trips, and your reimbursement for expenses of time travel and food. Please sign by each of the  **X** and date. Erin Witness please.  I envy you (Reader). Drop your badge off after your empty your office." 

  Me: "I cleared my office before vacation. I was that done. I will miss you both." I handed her my badges, keys, and key card. 

  I said goodbye to the guard on the way out and who walks in but Mr. Douchebag himself. 

  Mr. Hammond: "Well Well Well, (Reader), Could not stay away from me that long could you?" 

  Me: "Just stopping by to turn in my notice. Goodbye." 

  Mr. Hammond: "NOTICE!! Oh no no no no my dear, you forget I OWN YOU!" 

  Me: Side stepping him so he face plants into the security counter. "No one owns me. I no longer work here. If you ever contact me again, according to my contract , by any means or method including but not limited to text, calls, face to face, third parties, etc. You will be arrested for harassment and the company will belong to me. I covered my ass in just such an instance. " 

  I hold the children's hands, hold my head high, and walk out of the building. Vowing never to set foot in this building again. 

  Back at the hotel, Maison and West recap what they saw to everyone. Dmitri is grinning from ear to ear. 

  Dee: "Wow! (Reader) I knew you were awesome but this is Badass!" 

  Me: I turn to Dmitri: "My final act as PA from that place is to cash this check and donate it to Random Acts. I want you to find a place where women are struggling to have an identity and bring them life and hope. " I show Dmitri the check and he cries. 

The check totaled $2,862,574.26 . We went to the bank as a group. Dmitri and I walked in. The manager had me finger printed, a conformation signed to donate funds to Random Acts, Then had Misha sign accepting funds into Random Acts account as a donation to be used for items specified. Our pictures were taken with mock donation check for RA Promotion purposes and Bank Records. 

In the vans again, the kids were saying they wanted to fly home. So we checked out of the hotel, upped our flights to daytime flight. Heading to Airport once more. 

  Dmitri: "I think I am getting reverse jet lag." 

  Me: "That is called adrenaline rush, Suflet Pereche mea." I kissed his jaw. 

  Dmitri: " I just message Rachel about the check showing her the picture. She wants to meet you. Looks like you will get to conventions this year." 

  Me: "Rachel Miner? OMC she is amazing! Please tell her I can not wait to meet her. " 

  Dmitri: " When is our flight now? Jared's Spawn are ravenous." 

  Me: " 13:05 First Class non-stop out of United. We will have time to eat I am placing an order for pick up on the way to the airport at Giordano's. " 

  Dmitri: "I am going to become fat with you feeding me." 

  Me: "We will just need to work of the extra calories.(Wink Wink) Giordano's  is worth it." 

  Dmitri: "Jared and Jensen's vans approve. Where is it?" 

  Me: "I can not believe all the times you visited Chicago and you do not know where Giordano's is? 5311 S. Blackstone . See it , Try it , Love it, You are welcome. "  I chastise him for not having tried Giordano's . 

  Dmitri: "I will get you to Boston one of these days and then I will be taking you for a tour. College students do not get to eat more than basics unless they come from rich families and conventions we are expected to eat what they have available at the convention hall." 

  Me: "I will change that. You needed a PA who is not afraid to do the running for you." 

  Dmitri: "Yes and it helps she is my girlfriend, as well. Bonus perks." 

I lightly shove him. Ornery ass. Sexy Ornery Ass.  

We pull up to the pizzeria. Simon and I enter and retrieve the enormous order. I drop of 2 stuffed deep dish, 6 orders of fries, 3 specialty sandwiches,3 Oversized Skillet Cookie, 2 Fried Mozzarella Triangles, 2 Tiramisu and 2 specialty salads in Jensen's van. I drop off 2 deep dish, 5 fries, 3 orders of chicken little baskets, 2  specialty sandwiches, a Giordano's Sampler, 3 Oversized Skillet Cookie, and one salad in Jared's. I bring one stuffed deep dish, two fries, 3 salads, two Oversized Skillet Cookie, Chicken Caprese Piadini, Wisconsin Cheese Curds, Tiramisu, and a vegetarian stuffed deep dish in our van. West was on a growth spree as was Tom, Shep, JJ, and Maison. These kids can EAT!!! 

As we rolled into the Airport we needed transport to get all of the freshly stuffed turkeys from the vans to the plane. 


	20. What's for Dinner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Vancouver safely on our way back home and after everything these kids are wanting fed again. Where do they put it?

**17:45, Monday 24th of June**

 

  Safely in the vans in Vancouver on our way to the house. Everything is quiet.

West: "GMomma,What's for dinner?"

REALLY?!????

Me: "When we get to the house I will make us a light dinner sense Breakfast and lunch were so heavy. How about grilled chicken cordon bleu with corn on the cob, spinach, and baby carrots? " 

West: "Kale?" 

Me: "Sure hun. Just for you." 

Dmitri: "West remember to help with the prep or you help with the dishes. Same goes for you Maison. I will be prepping the chicken for the grill. Jensen said he will grill them and the cobs. Jared calls loading dishwasher. Tom said he wants shucking the corn. Shep said he will collect plates from everyone." 

Maison: "I will wash the carrots." 

West: "I will wash and tear the kale." 

Dmitri: "JJ calls for washing the spinach. Dee is asleep so she will be pre wash the dishes before the load."

Me: "Wow. I have never had such help in the kitchen. The other three can have the job of telling everyone when food is ready."  

Dmitri: "Now you are starting to get how our unit works." 

  
  
  
  


**18:55 , Monday 24th of June**

 

  Dinner went smooth as silk. Trying to keep the kids out of the pool for a half hour easy we played charades. Swimming for 1 hour very energetic children water everywhere. I displayed my orange swimsuit for Dmitri.

  Jensen: Did a faceplant on a lounger.

  Jared: "Damn I forgot to buy you another one but Hell Darlin' I may have orange fantasies tonight." 

  Dmitri: Walked right into the pool in an attempt to get to me. 

  Me: "Pereche, Are you alright?" 

I knelt next to the pool. Dmitri pulled me in. Dammit Misha!!!

Water fight commenced.

Bath time for kids, Showers for adults. Only 2 bathrooms. Took a full hour. 

**20:30 , Monday 24th of June**

 

Bedtime storytime. Dee's turn. I kiss all the children. go to the sofa, and lay on the sofa. I check my account. Still plenty of funds left for my trip while waiting for Lottery deposits. I log on to Gish Bunker and think to myself 'This means so much to Dmitri and Dee Plus it is my first GISH.' I message Rachel Miner explaining that I want to do something that will encourage future GISH Family. I tell her about my idea to surprise Dmitri with a large piece of land, GISH Manor , Resort of sorts, That can fund GISH and Random Acts in perpetuity. She is excited and recommends two separate ones sense GISH is world wide. I told her to keep it secret and I will keep her posted. 

Browsing I see an article of where people are buying private islands. I dig further and find one in Belize, Water Caye Island 567 acres of perfection.

  
  


I forward the images and info to Rachel Miner. 

Choice Two: Bellingham Washington Ranch. *My Favorite* 

367 Waterview Acres just minutes to Downtown Bellingham. Ranch with trails and barns. It is pure perfection.

I hear the guys going down the hall and quickly sign off being certain to save the sights. 

Jared: "What are you hiding?" 

Me: "I am not hiding anything. I was just browsing for possible places. Don't you think it wise to look for new place. I did just cancel my lease on my flat in Chicago." I did not lie to Jared I am simply answering his question and asking him another. Doesn't matter they are not related. 

Jensen: "Good idea lets move you to Austin..."

Dmitri: "We can look for a place anywhere you like. Where would you like to live?" 

Me: "Well I need a couple of places because I enjoy the snow and love the sun." 

Jared: "Austin and Vancouver?" 

Why did I know they would suggest that? 

I will humor them see what is there except pecan pie vending machines. 

Me: "It would need to have land and water. Any children I have will be part mermaid and part fae. So lots of nature. Secluded and peaceful yet close enough to the store I can bike there with the children if need be." 

Jared is typing on my computer furiously. 

Jensen: "Number of bedrooms?" 

Me: "As many as humanly possible and still be considered a house. I mean look at our Unit. Perhaps a guest house to put the in laws so we still get privacy. Is there a pond or lake for sale I can build next to?" 

Jared: "Great idea. I might know the perfect place to build. What budget do we have?" 

  
  


Dmitri: Laughs."She has more money than the three of us combined. She hit not one but two major Lotteries with in 48 hours of each other. Plus she has won $5k a week for life. I do not think you will be disappointed with her budget." 

Me: "Well I do need to space the money out equally for education for the children and feed them. They eat like Dean! So let's keep it to $30mill per place or less okay?" 

Dee:Spit takes. "$30,000,000 each house? Fuck Girl you been holding out on me." 

Dmitri: "She will not have the money for another two weeks. Lottery rules. For the moment we are looking and negotiating." 

Me: "Thank you. I am looking. Also we need to consider somewhere near skiing when we look for my northern place. I need to find a place that I can ski, ice skate, and build snowmen with the kids." 

Jared: "What about this place...

...it is not far from where Jensen and I live now. It is right on Lake Austin. While you build you can stay with Jensen and Dee. They have an extra room." 

Jensen: "Hey that is close. and 10 freakin' acres Hell yeah." 

Dmitri: "When did that go up for sale? I seem to remember Jensen wanted that spot but it was not for sale." 

Dee: "Hey Babe. He is right that is the one you tried to bribe off the guy." 

I looked at Dmitri, because. Jensen was giving a puppy look that would put Jared to shame. 

Dmitri: "Let me talk to (reader) outside for a moment alone so as not to pressure her. Okay?" 

They all nodded.

He and I walked out past the pool knowing the pool would muffle the sound of out musings.

Dmitri: "What are your thoughts, Little one?" 

Me: "I have never seen it in person, I trust them that it is a good spot, Is it build-able

within budget for the size house we need? I want one everyone can stay at. I eventually want a couple children to add to the mix so we need room for them as well. plus guest house. Your thoughts?" 

Dmitri: "Lake Austin is beautiful. I do like it there. Perhaps as our hiatus house. During school and work months we can have a house up north in Vancouver or in Northern Washington." 

Me: "I also want to look in California. They have some beautiful weather and trails now that they are growing back." 

Dmitri: "Yes they do. I know the perfect area too. Lets go shop." 

Jensen: "Well what was the conclusion?" 

Me: "It is a contender. I also want to look in California and for one up north perhaps Canada or northern Washington." 

Dmitri:" Jay give me the laptop." 

In moments Dmitri pulled up Griffith Park. The house all of us liked as a contender for LA was a gorgeous Spanish Colonial Estate within biking distance of Griffith Park on Los Feliz Blvd. It was 6 bedrooms, 7 baths had Views of the iconic Griffith Park Observatory and of Downtown Los Angeles, 6,000 sqft. It was well with in budget under $5.4M. Just so much white. With all the kids I would need a maid. 

Dmitri was bouncing looking at it. Definitely a contender. 

When we went to Northern Washington, I had to steer Dmitri away from the Ranch I sent to Rachel for GISH. Good to know he approves of it. 

  We settled on Northern almost right away. Dmitri and Jensen leaped at the idea of a Contemporary, 6,078sqft, 5 Bed 4.25Bath, with 3 garages, deck views of Chuckanut Bay and the San Juan Islands, 3/4 acre only one hour from Vancouver and 10 minutes from Bellington Airport. 

Though I much prefer the Ranch. That ranch WILL become part of GISH. 

I finally caved after several side glances and sly smiles from Jensen. Damn I am a soft heart. 

  Me: "Very Well Jensen, Dmitri will design it with you and Jared. Go ahead and put in an inquiry under my name and email. Tell them I am wanting to meet to look at a possible all cash offer upon inspection and proof of clear title and no leans plus guaranteed tight of two access points and boat launch point with dock ownership." 

  Jared: "Damn Baby you sure this is your first property?" 

  Me: "My 1st yes, however, not my 1st negotiation. Also put in the request for showing of the LA Property with potential for all cash offer, upon inspection, appraisal, proof of clear deed, no leans. Also under my email address and name. To prove I am serious on both let them know I am wanting to close before end of July. The one is Washington make schedule viewing for when you have next day off. I will be offering all cash on that property immediately pending inspection, proof of clear deed, and proof on no leans. We need a house NOW. You only lease this place when filming, Jared I am pretty certain you do not want to move the kids back in with Gen right? Dmitri is newly Divorced from Vic, So he and the kids need a place too. This is here ready and with in cash I have on hand from where I planned for my wild Mecation." 

  Jared: "You would let us move in?" 

  Me: "I thought that was clear when we started looking." 

  Dmitri: "Give him a moment, you are speaking in kindness and logic. Not something we are use to encountering from wealthy people." He winks.

  Jensen: "Jared she said Yes." 

  I am suddenly being crushed with two massive arms and have a mouth full of hair. This man is so sensitive and thankful for everything. I want to just protect him. 

  Jared: "I love you (Reader). You have come into my life at a time I needed you most." 

  Jensen: "We all feel that way Baby." 

  Dmitri: "Now that we have shopped for houses. Can we see what you bought before out trip to Austin?" 

  Me: Grinning wickedly "That is a truly inspiring idea." 

  Jared: "Yes! I will get the boxes." 

  Dee: "Ross, Love get comfortable. She has some additional surprises waiting for you." 

  Jensen: Swallows, eyes wide, looks at me "Let me change into something more comfortable."

  All three leave for changing into something other than jeans. 

They return in Sweats and t-shirts. Dee and I snickering the whole time as we had changed into our outfits and put on the same clothes. Only hint of change would be if they noticed Dee's Collar and what appeared to be a Swimsuit under mine.  

 

  
  



	21. Show time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and I are gonna put on a show for the guys . Well at least they id the plan.

They may be a bit surprised what is under the clothes we were just wearing. 

We were about to open the first box when Dmitri looked at me, he was about to hand me the knife to open it , suddenly he would not let go of the scissors. Uh oh... his eyes dilated as they zeroed in on my neck...

**"UP!"** he commanded. I slowly started to raise from my seat...

"Mish WTF Man she is gonna open the box I wanna see my presents..." Jared started and was immediately silenced with one finger. Fuck!! Playtime and the box is not even open yet. 

Misha began circling me. Stopped in front of me. I started him direct in the eyes. Holy Fuck his eyes are almost black. 

Misha: "Well now boys it seems we have underestimated our new member. We have a present to unwrap before the boxes. Dee monitor the children's door while I unwrap my new toy." 

Jensen: "(Reader)?? What is he talking about?"

Me: Grinning seductively never letting my eyes brek contact with Misha."To find the answer we need to go somewhere where random visitors and waking children do not have opportunity to see what should not be seen." 

Jared: Picks me up throws me over his shoulder and has a box under the other arm. He did not need to be told twice. 

I could hear Dee Cackling as I am jostled down the hall. Misha is grinning a very wicked and sexy AF smile as he follows us holding two more boxes. Jensen has the final two boxes and is still confused as he struts behind Misha. 

Misha: As he sees Jared toss me on my bed hovering over me "Jay kiss then back away." 

Jared: "I want my presents." 

Me: "Then you will do as he says. One of them required room to unwrap. So sit back on the bed and just enjoy." I give him a searing kiss then bite his lower lip. 

Jared growls and moves to my left. Sitting next to me. He is almost prowling. 

Misha: "Your turn." 

I slid off the bed, motioned for Jensen to take his seat. He chose the chair in the corner of my room. Oh this will be fun. I arch an eyebrow at Misha. He glides a finger down my jaw, over my pulse point on my neck, then snaps the neck strap against my skin. I feel the slight sting, however Misha's touch overrides any discomfort. 

Misha: "Now gentlemen we have this little strap on her delicate neck. " 

Jensen: "That is a swimsuit strap, is that our treat Darlin'?" 

Misha: "No kitten this is no swimsuit. I almost overlooked it except its shine is ever so obvious to me." He prowls around me like a panther stalking its prey. He grabs my shirt and rips it open. I mean that shirt is gone. My shirt is shredded from my body. Once I am standing there in my new outfit. I make eye contact with each of them. 

Jared looks almost on the brink of fertility. Jensen lets out a noise somewhere between a whimper and a grown at least i know why he is called kitten. Misha's eyes look intense. 

I decide to give them a better look. I crawl on the bed to all fours. I arch my back giving Misha full view of the absence of cloth in the outfit as well as Jared a dangerously good view of my bare breasts. I then roll over Jared's legs just as he was reaching for my harness. I then Stand and place on leg on the arm of the chair Jensen is sitting in, lowing myself to invade his personal space. 

Me: "Does your first gift meet your approval?" 

Jensen almost had hands on me when I heard 'POP' 'POP' ...I backed away only to be stopped by Misha. 

Misha: "Show him how good you are. " I feel something on my hips He put the largest strap-on dildo I had bought. He hands me lube. 

I look at Jensen with complete control. Jensen is sweating already. I strip him and then realize I was not the only one hiding something under clothes, I glance around and am met with the most breathtaking sight I have ever seen.

 

Jensen has a leather harness complete with backless underwear. Misha had a solid black, latex dominant unitard with crotch access that form fitted to every blessed curve he has. Jared... Holy Fuck me six ways to Sunday, … 

 

...Nothing except a pair of Black Latex Daisy Dukes with sides barely laced and his hand on his silver zipper that was a stark contrast to his Latex. I could see every damn thing all of them have been blessed with and I wanted it. 

I snapped Jensen's harness as I rolled his nipple between my teeth earning a hiss. I did not have all my toys unwrapped yet so I was making due. I pressed his legs apart in the chair. draping them over the arms, I made my way down his body sucking marks and biting every now and then snapping the rings of the harness. His harness was keeping his cock from breaking free. I licked long strips ar the areas where his thighs meet his scrotum then back down. Jensen whimpered and slid closer to me. I held his hips in place. I was in control not him. I licked through his ring by his cock earning 'Damn Baby please.' I lubed up and began working him open I rubbed my bare breasts into the back of his thighs as I worked him. The skin on skin had him whimper again. Once I had him properly worked upen gave a final lick through the ring before lubing up the strap-on and pressing into him. I watched his beautiful face for signs of when the burn would change to pleasure. When I bottomed out I started setting a pace for him, striking that prostate every time. As I pegged him he got louder. "Gag Box 3." Misha fastened the cock gag in place. It was strawberry scented. Jensen sucked on his gag as I pegged him until I saw him gripping the chair . I freed his cock from the lower part of the harness and continued my assault on his prostate. He was about to reach climax I unsnapped the strap on continuing to thrust with my hand, Lowered down and took him in my mouth just as he released. I pressed both hands into the pockets of pleasure that I had licked earlier on both sides of his blessed cock. He came over and over. I sucked him dry and swallowed every last drop. I kissed his blessed member on the tip earning another hiss even though he was gagged, before tucking him back in the harness. I kissed my way back up him telling him what a good boy he was for me. Thanking him. I gave him a tender loving kiss , gliding my fingers over his shoulders as I was seated on his lap. Then I broke the kiss and slid off his lap before turning around to MIsha and Jared.

Jared had every box open and laid out on the bed staring and breathing heavy. Misha had his cock freed from his outfit ans was stroking it breathing heavy. He met my eyes...

"Our turn." 

I changed into the strap on he had in his hand. His outfit was different it was a full body so not as much to play with. I walked to the bed and picked up a glass dildo with flogger attached for later. I started with the kiss. Deep and dominating. We fought for who was in charge he bit my lip and i returned in kind. This made him harder. I pressed my body against his suit and slid down. The friction was burning but welcome. I captured his cock between my breasts and worked him as I placed bites at the suit. I released his cock and slid down further and slid my tongue around his scrotum, sucking one ball then the other. I slid my tongue up the vein on the underside of his massive member, being certain to press my tongue flat on the underside of the head. I encircled his head the dipped the tip of my tongue in the tip of his head before sucking hit in my mouth. As I sucked it with fever I unfastened the snaps I found on the underside of the outfit freeing the thick ass. He straddled my shoulders while standing at this point, allowing me access to his ass. I worked him open and an popped off him. I pressed him into a corner where he could use the furniture for support. I pressed into him. He would not allow me to be as slow as Jensen. Misha pressed himself on the dildo until I bottomed out. He then nodded to me.  I began to quite literally own his ass. His hands gripping my arms digging his nails into me. The bit of pain is welcome as I can not feel anything he is. The leather from my outfit tubbing on his cock adding in more sensation. He was truly getting into it and was biting my shoulder now. I continued hammering into him.I picked him up his legs wrapped around me still biking me. I put him on the bed on his back. I had a billow under his hips to get the right angle. Just as he was truly getting lost. I pulled out and replaced with the lubed up glass dildo flogger. I then reversed Cowgirled and pressed on to his cockusing my legs hooked to keep him at the proper angle needed. I then rolled my hips in time with thrusting the glass dildo into him. Jared had put a silk gag on MIsha as he was getting a bit loud by this point. I was wishing he was inside me however this was about him not me. When he let loose I felt the cum up my ass. I turned around and licked the cum off his chest and the abdomen of is suit.I slid up him and thanked him for his release. I kissed him firmly on the lips.

Then I  slid off the bed and prowled toward Jared. taking off the strap-on and reaching for what he had in hand. It was a vibrating prostate stimulator and a the strap-on of his choice. He was breathing heavy. Eye blown with lust. I then saw he had the studded leather paddle with cut out hearts.  

Jared looked like a snack in his outfit and for that moment he was mine. He wanted this and I was not going to disappoint him. 

I grabbed the arm restraints and ancored them to the iron railing at the top of the bed. I removed the top over so all the toys will go with it except what I need. I fastened Jared in kissing him with heated fury as if it would consume us. It just might. He was on his knees in those Latex Daisy dukes strapped to my be. I licked down his chest from under him scraping my nails across his abs earning moans from him. I continued to slide down the bed until I was between his legs I used my teeth to pull the zipper down freeing his cock. I untie the sides of the dukes to remove them completely I needed access to that ass. I licked and sucked at his cock as I rolled his balls in my hands squeezing every now and then. I let go of his cock with  a 'pop' which caused a growl to erupt form him. I was behind him now and I smacked that ass with the paddle..." You are mine tonight!. (Smack!) (Rub) This ass is mine tonight! (Another Smack!)(And Rub) I plan to put my mark on this ass and fuck this sweet(I played with his rosebud.) ass until you see stars! (Smack) (Rub). Any objections?" 

Jared: "Please." He was panting. 

Me: " Please what? Use your words. (Smack)(Rub)" 

Jared: "Please Mistress, I want that please." 

Me: "There is a good pet. (Smack)(Smack)(Smack)(Rub)" 

I started preparing him with my left hand (Smack, Rub). He was leaking precum all over my sheets. I lubed up the prostate stimulator and pressed into him the heart shaped welts making such a pretty sight on his golden skin. He pressed back into it groaning as I hit the prostate. I took the remote and started it on low. (Smack, Rub) (Smack,Rub) I ducked back between his legs and started sucking on the area that was where the scrotum meets the sphincter muscle and turned it the next level. I worked my way up his cock licking in long strokes. I sucked just the tip in to give him a touch of stimulation and pleasure as I upped the next level. He started trying to get deeper in my mouth I held his hips firm before upping it to the last level and deep throating him simultaneously. He was erupting in wave down my throat. I took the vibrations all the way off. ...

I pulled off and slid to the back of him I lubed up the strap-on and pressed in and hammered him, owning his ass at pace that could chip teeth. I hope he has good dental. (Wink).   

He was about to go off again I pulled out and captured him in my mouth in time to avoid my sheets getting hit. 

Once done. I kissed him gently. I thanked him for being such a good pet. I unhooked him from the posts. and rubbed his wrists.  I then got off the bed and got ointment for each of them. I applied the after care required. I threw on a robe and brought back some juice and water. I handed them each some as well as my stash of candy. 

Misha: "Comoară, Are you certain you have not done this before?" 

Me: "Not sense college and they were amateurs. I just fantasize and read a lot of Fan Fiction." I smile sweetly. 

Jared: "Damn Babe! If you learned all that from fan fiction... I can not wait to see what you come up with when we train you." 

Jensen: "So Jay did you see stars? 'cause I sure did! I still am." 

Misha: " I watched her take both of you. I orgasm again just watching her with Jared, completely untouched, because I could still feel her." 

Jared: "I have used anal dildos before but nothing like what you just did. You made good on your promise to own my ass. I think I will feel this for a few days." 

Me: " Yes  and you will need to let me or one of the guys apply this ointment to you sweethearts for a couple days as well. You will feel sting every time your pants rub them, every time you sit or stand up again, you will remember who owns this ass." I give him a pointed look. 

Misha: "Once we get our energy back, it will prove interesting to see how you take being submissive. We will own your Ass, Your pussy, Your breasts, Your Mouth, Everything." 

Me: "You already own my heart and soul, Pereche." 

 

Jensen: "Dee will be pissed she did not get to be owned by you." 

Me: "Love, She was wearing her gear. We planned to surprise you after we went through the packages. She will expect to be next, trust me and she wants Misha to guide me so I do not go too far and risk hurting the wee one. Then once that is taken care of the three of you can own me and try to wear me out. Just no permanent marks, no blood play, no fire, no scat. The rest we will see.  Deal?" 

They all nod. 

I get some wipes.I begin looking at my ass in the mirror...

Misha: "What are you doing , Comoară?"

Me: "Trying to clean up. You made a bit of a mess of the back of my suit and my ass the last go round." 

Jensen is quick to get up: "Allow me Darlin'." 

Me: "Thank you. It is a bit hard to reach."

Jensen starts kissing my shoulder. I see him frown in the mirror.

Me: "Why are you frowning for Love?" 

Jensen: "Mish she said no permanent marks. Control your roll Babe." 

Me: I look at Jensen "Biting is fine. He did not have a gag at first and was being jack hammered. I want to wear your love marks. Just not cut marks and chicken wire marks stuff like that. People get pretty intense seeking that endorphin rush. I just have certain things I will not do. I do not mind being chained, just do not hit me with a heavy chain. There were people at college who were into bloodletting and vampirism. Not my forte'" 

Jensen kissed me in a way that made me feel loved and comforted.

Jensen: "I would never hurt you, (Reader)." 

Me: "I know this or I would not be here with you. Now let's get dressed comfortable and take the toys to show Dee. " I wore in a bandage dress. I figure I am gonna have my wardrobe shredded well before Me-cation is up. Tomorrow clothes shopping with the kids and Dee. 


	22. Entertainment Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha has an Entertainment room.

**01:52 , Tuesday 25th of June**

 

As we enter the entertainment room we see Dee on the Laptop. I hold up a hand to give them pause and quiet.

  Dee: Typing furiously on the keys.

  I silently approach her from behind. I see she is on AO3 writing a fanfic. I knew it. I lean down and kiss the side of her neck causing her to jump and Jared's laptop to go airborne. Misha dives over the sofa and catches it before landing on the floor. 

  Dee: "Fuck (Reader) ! Warn me next time or I will buy you a bell to wear. You know one of those sexy bells that hangs around your neck and falls between your legs with every step hitting your clit?!" 

  Me: "Sorry Beautiful. Nice save Dmitri. How was the fan fic coming along? " 

  Dee: Blushing " You saw?" 

  Me: "Of course. Half the fans already suspect you are one of the writers they think Jared and Misha are in on it too." 

  Dmitri: "We are. It was probably some of our fics you get ideas from. Though I must say you have a great imagination." 

  Dee: "Where is your cute skirt and cold shoulder top? Not that I don't appreciate the fuck out of this little number, mind you." 

  Dmitri: "Shredded. May it rest in pieces." 

  Dee: "Why?" 

  Jared: "We wanted to unwrap our gifts. You know how we are with our presents." 

  Dee laughed like a fairy.

  Jensen: "I was sitting patiently in my own corner enjoying the view as Dmitri went savage on that outfit." 

  Dmitri: "Then I told her her to show them what she could do. Wow never give her that much room for creativity when she was not allowed access to her full toys. We did unpack them they are in this cover. " 

  Jared: Still pacing and squirming. 

  Dee: "Jay sit down you are making me jumpy." 

  Me: Smiling evilly. I sit down and motion for Jared to sit next to me.

  Jensen was rolling on the floor laughing at Jared's squirming.

  I had mercy on him and had him lay back and turn on his side and I took the same position in front of him.

  Dmitri: "Dee, Jared won't be sitting for a few days." 

  Dee: Her eyes went wide. 

  Me: "What? I improvised." 

  Dmitri: "Dee she admitted most of what she knows about BDSM is from a few college experiences,her imagination, and fanfics. I believe we have been training our new toy unknowingly." 

  Dee: "Have Mercy. We may have created a monster." 

  Jared: "More like a goddess. A BDSM Sex Goddess." He kissed my shoulder and pulled me closer. He certainly was cuddly. 

  Jensen: "She seemed to know what we wanted before we did." 

  Dmitri: "While watching her with Jensen and then Jared, I felt like we were watching a live stream enactment of our fanfics. It was glorious." 

  Jensen: "Dee she does this thing with her hands just as orgasm hits... woah I saw Fuckin' Stars ... I can not explain it . Damn I did not write that technique yet we need to get deets for future fics Baby. It was freaking AWESOME!" 

Dmitri: "Oh I know what she did. I never seen it done until now. I have never had the pleasure of the experience. " He looks pointedly at me. "I want to experience it soon. We are gonna find out how many more erotic treasures you have floating in that gorgeous head of yours, Comoară mea." He is knelt down next to me. Meeting me eye level. He kisses me in a way that makes me feel treasured. "I love you. Thank you for our gift tonight. You are the only gift I ever need." 

  Me: "I love you, sufletul meu pereche!" I return the kiss, letting my actions show what my heart speaks. 

  When we pull away the look in his eyes and on his face is almost ethereal. I can definitely see why he was cast as an angel. 

  I feel Jared snuggling into my hair breathing in deep. I hear him sigh.

  Me: "I will show each of you how much I love you, with actions and words, everyday. " 

  Jensen:  Kneels next to Dmitri "My whole world is under this roof, Darlin' you swooped in our lives shook up our world and put the pieces where they should have been all along. I am grateful for every moment you are part of my world. I love you. Thank you." He kisses my hand then my lips in a kiss so tender it would make you weep(I almost did). 

  Jared: Cuddles my body in even closer to his then starts peppering gentle kisses on my shoulder. : "You (kiss) are (kiss) my (kiss) every (kiss) breath (kiss). I love you(kiss) and when(kiss) everything is settled (kiss). WE(kiss) will (kiss) get (kiss)you(lick kiss) pregnant (hard bite on shoulder, lick, then kiss)." 

I gasped when he bit then licked my neck and suddenly his words hit me 'pregnant'... my eyes broaden questioningly I looked at Dmitri and Jensen they were smiling. 

  Dmitri: "Yes Comoară , 'We' will. The three of us." 

I looked over at Dee.

Dee: "I spoke to them about it. Yes Jensen is cleared for it. Brett and I have one on the way. No reason for the double standard. He got permission if and when you decide you are ready." 

  Jensen: Winked at me with that panty dropping smile. "And I will enjoy practicing in the meantime." 

  Dmitri: "Explaining how you have children that look like Jensen will be easy as you are both beautiful, Jared though we will figure out when that happens." 

  Me: "We could always set the scene for it. Example: Everyone is about to know me as the PA for all three of you. We can let the crew hear us talking about me wanting to go through IVF and have a baby. Then let them hear you three discussing , without me present, how Misha would rather I carry his than some random sperm donor. Jensen could say something about how he loves the idea of me having a baby just not some douche's who chose to sell his future kids off to a sperm bank. Jared saying the idea of more children is something he always planned on but could not get Gen to agree on when they were together. Dee could be bringing drinks to all of you, overhearing the conversation and make the recommendation of the three of you being my donors. Jensen could choke on his drink from surprise and you can take it from there. Make certain the gossips are within earshot. Then pretend to surprise me in front of everyone at a convention.  You get the idea." 

  Dmitri: "Damn you do look at things from all angles don't you?" 

  Me: "It is my job. PR/Damage Control." 

  Jared: " You are brilliant." 

  Me: "They are your SPNFamily perhaps they would like to help in the online baby shower. We could have baby naming contest as with every baby shower. I can set up websites for each of you. The sites only let in those who follow you as of the date of the announcement with the restriction that no negative/aggressive comments towards any cast member or family member in the last five years. Explain it is my baby shower, my contest , my rules, my prizes. You will each pick your favorite boy name and girl name for each child that has your DNA. Winners will receive a prize of $100k. " 

  Dmitri: "I love it. We all can show off our children with pride, include the fans, and they do not need to know 'HOW' we donated (wink). Everyone can see me flirting more with you. It will give us reason to put our arms around you in public. To rub your belly and kiss it." 

 

  Jensen: "Perfect." He kisses me. "When we do decide to come out as Polyamorous. Everyone will already know you are with us." 

  Dmitri: "Soon my Love, As soon as you are ready. Let Jared get his 'D' settled and then we will."

  Me: "Dmitri it is not some huge secret. Dee pull up AO3. " I use the search and put in restrictions. I show them the screen. "Look! Your fans not only suspect they approve and support the idea." 

  Jared: "Holy Fuck. Well they have one thing wrong Jensen and I are not every gonna make that fantasy a reality. The rest... Dee you certain these are not yours? Mish?" 

Both shaking their heads. 

  Jensen: "Mish I knew they shipped Cockles, hell I knew they shipped Mishalecki, some even shipped Jar and I which is not happening, but this... Fuck it is like a few watch us live." 

Dmitri is suddenly searching the house with purpose. He went outside with a military flashlight, searched the foundation, he came back in."No wires, no cameras, just some damn good fantasies of our fans." 

  Me: "You have been writing fics. Writers read fics as well. They may have suspected it was you or at least enjoyed the ideas they read."

  Dee: “I have saved what I wrote. I will load it later. For now, time to go through toys. Jay you will need to let go of her sometime. My turn next.”

  Jared: “Why don’t you give us a show in unwrapping our next present Love.” Jay tells me motioning to Dee.

  Jensen and Misha quickly find room on the couch. Dee stands up. She and I discussed the strip we would do. They have seen my outfit, yet they do not know the strip comes with some girl on girl action. 

  Dee puts on NIN, ‘Wish’ followed by ‘Closer’ for our performance. 

  As the music starts, I start strutting around Dee. I Grab her hair and snap her head back baring her neck. I bite into her neck from behind her, then spin her to look at me… 

I embrace her waist and dip her back as I lick her clavicle. As she is done with her dip, I grab her shirt and rip it open. Buttons fly everywhere. I discard the torn garment and rip her skirt, leaving her standing ass facing the guys in her outfit and 4”heels. I strut toward the toys pulling the ring on her harness to lead her. I grab the flogger with vibrating dildo attached. I glide the flogger over her neck and between her perky breasts. In one fluid motion, I bring the flogger around and (Smack) on her left thigh. (rubbing gently). I latch onto a nipple and suck hard rolling the nipple between my teeth. I pull her over to the guys and have her straddle Jensen’s lap smacking his hands to keep him from touching. Misha stands behind me now and knows he is permitted to guide what he wants to see. He presses on my shoulder. I immediately drop to my knees behind Dee, scratching down her back with my nails as I go. She throws her head back in pleasure of the bite of pain. I rub her round ass (Smack)(Rub). I duck between her thighs and lick a long stripe up her folds. Misha is now between my thighs and has latched on to my clit and is sucking it hard. I do the same with Dee it is like we are on the same path. (Smack)(Misha hits my ass and then bites my inner thigh causing me to move them apart further.) I delve my tongue in between her folds and tongue fuck her (Smack)(Rub). Misha is ravaging my pussy like a starved man. I am trying to focus on Dee I start prepping her with the had I have lubed. (Misha is following suit.) I move from between her legs and from Misha’s blessed tongue. I push Dee forward on to Jensen. She begins kissing him with hunger. He knows not to touch. I press the dildo past the muscles of her tight hole. Once it is fulling in the flogger resembles as tail. I put on the strap-on she had ordered for me to use on her. I lube it up and press into her from behind. I set a pace moving faster and faster. Using the flogger tail to give bites of pain on her back as I make certain she is feeling it from both ends. I am pulling and pushing the flogger dildo in and almost out in time with my thrusts. Misha has now put a vibrating butt plug in me and is back devouring my pussy as I am taking Dee over Jensen. It is not long before she lets her screams loose in Jensen’s mouth. I bit her shoulder as I find climax from Misha. 

  Misha picks me up and carries me to my room once more. Jared Is Behind us with the blanket of toys and lube. 

  Jensen applies the ointment to Dee and carries her into their room for private time. That was the goal tonight. Dee and Jensen need this time.

  Misha puts me on the chair Jensen had once been owned. I am on my knees in that chair looking at a Mirror on the wall. I know not to move. Trying to shift from dominate frame of mind to submissive is difficult when so aroused. I see in the Mirror they have shed their clothes. All of their clothes including fetish wear. I am picked up from the chair and put in the middle of the bed on my knees. I am hooked to the posts just as I did to Jay. I feel Jared position behind me and pushes into my pussy with the plug still firmly in my ass. He starts hammering me using a studded clacker on my ass. I know which one. I can feel the “X’ very clearly. The pain is welcome as he fills me and pleasures me completely. Misha is under me now. He attaches nipple clamps and I notice they are the ones with the remote. Jared smacks my ass right where the plug is and I bite my lip as I know I must be quiet. Misha starts kissing me to help with the screams. Jared activates the vibration on the plug to full blast. No subtle build just a sudden onslaught of stimulation has me sucking on Misha’s tongue as if it is his cock. He takes the hint. He positions himself for me to suck his cock. I waste no time sucking him in. Jared’s pace is brutal. He was not kidding about owning me. When I climax I suck deep on Misha and he starts fucking my mouth.  Jared removes the plug and replaces it with his renewed semi-hard cock. He presses deep and stays. Misha quickly pulls out of my mouth and positions himself under us. He inserts himself in my already overstimulated pussy. They set a pace that would level a mountain. Misha keeps alternating the nipple clamp modes. Sucking and marking my breasts and neck Misha was not kidding owning. Jared i biting my back as he jackhammers my ass. Jared pulls out after his and Misha’s release. I think it is over. W-R-O-N-G !!! Misha puts his semi in my ass and starts immediately getting hard again as he hammers me. He pauses causing me to groan. I feel Jared under me now. He enters me again. They repeat the process except now Jared has his clapper on my thighs. He and Misha are sucking and biting numerous hickies on my body as they pound into me with determination unrivaled. When they finish. I am uncuffed and they tend to my after care. I am so deep in subspace I can not see where anyone is. I am good. Reeeeal Good! 

I hear Jared asking me to take a sip. I feel a straw put by my lips. I obey. Soon my vision starts to return. 

  Misha: “Welcome back, Comoară. Here take a nibble for me.” He presses something to my mouth and I obey. “There is my girl.” 

  Jared: “Love, you are so good to me. Thank you. For everything tonight. For owning me, for cuddling, for letting me own you, and for the show. That was hot. I know Jensen appreciates the fuck out of that show.” He kisses me then puts his forehead to mine. “We both sleep with you tonight. You are ours. “ 

Dmitri: “Comoară, in the next 48 hours you will experience emotions that may seem foreign to you. Tell any of us you can find or text , if you do as we do not want you to drop. You surrendered yourself to Jared and I tonight. It is rare for any sub to put their complete unrestrained trust and faith in a Dom yet alone two. I have seen your Dom side, and we will nurture both sides to you. Once you find yourself and what you prefer you will have a label. Until then you are ours. Jensen is not a dominant however his submissive side surrendered to your dominant earlier tonight. He is yours and mine. I have never seen Dee cum so quickly or so hard before. You and I are her Doms. Understand , my treasure?” 

Me: “I believe so. One thing added to my list of please don’ts …  I beg of you do not try orgasm denial or I will go feral on your ass. Are we clear?” 

Jared: Laughed “Deal my love.” 

Dmitri: “I doubt we could deny you orgasm as it would undoubtedly end in your dominant side losing control.” He kisses me once more and we move to the deep soaker bath. He has Epsom salt bath and herbs ready. They wash and pamper me as if I am royalty. I feel truly treasured by these men. 

Soon we are settled back in the bed Dmitri to my front and Jared to my back. I can hear Dmitri’s heart beat and feel Jared’s breathing slow. It pulls me into sleep. 


	23. Morning After Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I so hate my alarm clock.

**05:00 , Tuesday 25th of June.**

*****BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*****

 

  Damn it. Fucking morning already. I slide out from between my men. ‘My men’ I like that. 

  I feel every move I make. Every single step sends pain racking though my body to my core once more. I am so fucking happy this morning!

I make pancakes for breakfast as standing or sitting takes focus. I have chocolate chip, peanut butter, banana, bacon pancakes I call ‘The Smokin’ Elvis’ , next pancakes are pecan pancakes with cinnamon swirls I call ‘The Destiel’ compliments to Squirrel and Cinnamon Roll Cas, Third plate has traditional buttermilk pancakes, Fourth has Chocolate chip, Caramel swirl, pecans I call ‘Turtle’, and the final one it Blue Berries and Vanilla Chai I call ‘Dee’s cravings’ as she requested them the day before and was mad when no one had them.  I put out pitchers of OJ and Milk. I put on my specialty coffee blend. 

Soon I hear everyone grumbling down the hall. I giggle as the smells must have woken them. 

I feel hands wrap around my waist in a hug. I try not to wince. 

  Jensen: “Morning Darlin’ ! Last night was epic. Thank you.” He kisses my neck. Then peeks down back of my shirt. “I am gonna fuckin’ kick their asses. Marking you up this much is not okay.” 

I turn in his arms, pull him in and kiss him warmly on the lips. “They owned me. It is not every time Love. I am not complaining. Just careful in movement this morning. Okay?” 

  Jensen: “Tonight I will watch over you in another room. They need to remember you are new.” 

  He is so protective. I love this sweet, protective, selfless man. 

  As everyone eats I lay on the sofa carefully. Dmitri kneels next to me. 

  Dmitri: “How are you this morning, Comoară ?”

  Me: “Deliciously tender everywhere. A little nauseous. How are you Pereche ?” 

  Dmitri: “I have never felt more complete. Your nausea is not unheard of. I will be right back with something to help.” He kisses me lightly on the forehead. 

  He walks over to Jensen who nods before walking to a cabinet and retrieving a box he hands to Dmitri. Dmitri quickly makes a drink of some kind. Jensen brings it over to me with Dmitri at his side. My room feels like it is weaving. I know I am laying down but this is not okay. 

  Jensen: “Darlin’ stay with me. Dmitri she is starting give her the drink.” I feel a straw pushed to my mouth. It is cool, sweet, and welcome on my throat. I have my eyes closed still begging the room to stop spinning. I feel something put to my mouth I open. It is bitter dark chocolate. I chew it and swallow. I feel the straw again, so I drink the sweet cool liquid. 

  Soon I am feeling the room stabilize. I open my eyes. 

  Jensen: “There you are. Feeling a little better , Love? “ 

  Me: “Room quit spinning. I am still waiting for nausea to stop.” 

  Dmitri: “(Reader) you just experienced a small drop. Remember Jared and I told you to let us know if anything is different.” 

  Me: “Yes i do. Nausea is not something unheard of even in those who do not scene, Pereche. I assumed I was just suffering jet lag from all the travel and stress. “ 

  Jensen: “ You are part of our unit now. Even if it is a sniffle, we want to know. We take care of each other. What I gave you was what Dmitri gives me when I start to drop. White Tea with teaspoon of honey and pinch of ginseng. You do not need caffeine today, other than the dark chocolate,  because it will be another drop. I dealt with drops often when we first started. The emotions are the worst. If you have any emotions other than happiness you are to tell us, Mish, Jar, Dee, or me whoever is around. Okay?” 

I nod. And hug him. “Thank you.” 

 


	24. No AssButts Allowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris trip changed to a Vacation and there is a 'No AssButts Allowed' rule. Rob Wrangles his problem child. Guess who writes Fan Fiction?

**08:30 , Tuesday 25th of June**

 

  Rich: “(Reader) I hear the trip is changed to vacation. Does that mean we can invite more people?” 

  Me: “Clear them through the guys and yes. Upto ten more. No Assbutts okay?” 

  Rich: “SugarPop, You have my word.” He gives me a hug. “Go to HR and get the PA J2M ID we have for you. You will need it for conventions and for set. “ I nod. 

  On my way to HR my cell phone goes off. Vic was messaging me. 

_ Vic: ‘I heard about the drop. Are you okay?’  _

_   Me: ‘Yes. Jensen and Dmitri took care of it. Nausea still hanging on but very mild.’ _

_   Vic: ‘I told you. Dmitri and you belong together. Congrats.’  _

_   Me: ‘You were right. Thanks.’  _

_   Vic: ‘I always am. Just ask him. (wink)’ _

_   Me: ‘I am certain you are. How are things your way?’  _

_   Vic: ‘ Busy. Preparing for the countdown to GISH takes all hands on deck. With Dmitri on set in summer it puts added pressure on the rest of the staff. He sends updates several times daily, however, he makes changes. There is a reason for everyone saying ‘DAMMIT MISHA’ .’  _

_   Me: ‘I believe that. With Dee having limitations I will need to pick up the slack on some challenges she already told me I may dislike him very much during the hunt. ‘  _

_   Vic: ‘This is true. He tells me you need me to set up a viewing of that property. FYI he will make changes once he is there. ‘  _

_   Me: ‘ He has my permission to. We need the garages changed into additional rooms for everyone. Plus we need another four car garage on property. Security systems etc.’  _

_   Vic: ‘No wonder he loves you so much. You both like to custom everything. It is  control instinct.’  _

_   Me: ‘ Always!’  _

_   Vic: ‘Viewing info sent to him. It will be nice to have the kids near where they are familiar with. Change can be difficult in divorce families.’  _

_   Me: ‘ You have very well adjusted children. I agree schooling needs to be kept familiar to them.’  _

_ Vic: ‘Later Gorgeous.’  _

_ Me: ‘ Later Goddess.’  _

I walk in HR. “(Reader)!!!” Rob comes barreling towards me.

Me: “Hi Rob. How are you?” 

Rob: “Excited. Happy and ready to find my guest to bring. “ 

Me: “I am just thankful I do not have to deal with Hammond. “ 

Rob: “Don’t blame you. You seem to be keeping Mish happy. I have not seen him so smitten sense a certain green eyed, bow legged man caught his eye.” 

Me: “The feeling is mutual. I adore him.” 

Rob: “I followed you on Twitter so we can DM privately. The fans are awesome, but…” 

Me: “There are certain things the fans and the paparazzi don’t need to see or hear. Right?” 

Rob: “Correct.” 

Jason: “Rob, Rich is pitching a bitch out there. Please wrangle him. He needs this vacation. We need to wrap by Sunday so editing can be done and ready for the vacation Friday.” 

Rob: “On it. Rangle my problem child. That I can do.” He winks. 

Jason: “(Reader) The AC repairs are going to be done tomorrow. The entire crew is off. Jensen said you would like to know.” 

Me: “ Yes , Thank you. I have a house viewing I need to go to in Bellingham and need the guys with me. I have been feeling off today.” No need to do into deets with a writer. 

Jason: “Here is your ID, corporate Iphone XR, and agenda Ipad. If you need anything to help things go smoothly just ask.” 

Me: “Thank you, Jason. Where is the rest of HR?” 

Jason: “Home in AC. Lucky Bastards.” 

Me: “Got it. Should I take Dee and do a run for something to cool everyone off?” 

Jason: “ Please. If you could also pick up lunch for everyone thought would be great. I need to work on edits not run PA work.” 

Me: “Now worries. Got it covered.” 

I go to Jensen’s trailer and explain to Dee what needs done. She texts the guys. Moments later… 

… Jared: “ Hey Babe. Here is the list for lunch. Cliff will drive as you could still drop.” 

I nod. I pull Jay in for a kiss. He matches my movements and deepens the kiss. When he pulls back, he rests his forehead on mine. “Babe I love you. E safe.” 

Me: “I love you, too. Please make today quick. I do not want anyone with heat stroke.” 

Jared: “I promise. I will also pass them the message as well.” 

The children, Dee, and I follow Jared to the vehicle where Cliff is waiting. It is an extended van. He has a couple new guards with him. 

Cliff: “(Reader) this is Devon, Eric, and Travis. They will be following us in a separate vehicle with Dee and some of the spawn.” 

Me: “Hello gentlemen. If I make sudden change of direction while out follow my lead. Paparazzi are not to be taken on directly. They take finesse. That is my job. Okay?” 

All nod. 

Cliff: “I have see your work thus far and all I can say is , Where have you been all these years?” 

Me: “Locked in a job with a boss I hate. Now thanks to this gorgeous woman right here.(I put my arm around Dee.) I found a way to freedom and the loves of my life. “ 

Dee: “Mish is right(Reader). You are a treasure.”

 

**10:22 , Tuesday 25th of June**

 

  We pull into Teahouse in Stanley Park. Beautiful place. Order was placed online.  We pick up: 

2 QTY. Teahouse stuffed Mushrooms

2 QTY Dungeness Crab Cakes 

2 QTY Teahouse Green Salads

1 QTY Grilled Prawn & Burrata Panzanella Salad

2 QTY 10oz. Prime New York Steak (medium) 

2 QTY Teahouse Fish and Chips

1 QTY Brussel Sprouts (West kid you worry me)

3 QTY Chef’s Burger (well)

2 QTY BC Salmon 

1 Entire Chocolate Milano Cake 

 

Next up was Famoso Neapolitan Pizzeria.  

2 QTY Party BEEF, PORK & VEAL RICOTTA MEATBALLS

3 QTY Rigatoni Pomodoro and Meatballs

1 QTY 4 MEAT SICILIANA

1 QTY ABRUZZO

2 QTY SPICY THAI 

1 QTY MARGHERITA

4 QTY of 4 DOUBLE GRILLED ANTIPASTO SANDWICH STACKERS

 

Damn this crew can eat! 

Final stop was my original planned excursion to cool everyone off. 

Nesters Supermarket. My list is simple.

5 QTY Gallons of Ice Cream : 

Vanilla,Chocolate,Strawberry,Cherry Cordial,Moose Tracks 

6 boxes of Waffle Cones

4 Jumbo Bags of ICE 

 

Quickly we drive back to the studio.

The guards all surround the vans and begin removing Lunch and our cool off treat. 

Everyone breaks for Lunch. Sense the only places with AC are the trailers. The crew all divide up to enjoy a cool Lunch with the cast. 

  Jared: “This is the first time my Lunch order is correct.” 

  Jensen: “Who cares about the lunch order, Look at all the fucking ice cream. I am in Heaven.” 

  Dmitri: “Cake. This was not on anyone’s order why is it here and can I have some?” 

  Me: “That was on my order and it is for our Unit. So yes you may after Lunch.” 

  Dee: “She even got my stuffed Mushrooms and extra dipping sauce. Little one is very happy.” 

  The kids are quietly enjoying their feast. 

  Knock on the door. Jason peaks his head in.

  Jason: “ Everyone? Order okay...Ohhh is that cake?” 

  Dmitri quickly grabs cake and tries to hide it. 

  Me: “Hey Jason. Yeah it is my cake for the family group. I can not have chocolate today but I can smell it.” I smile.

  Jason: “You are a great PA and a wonderful soul.” 

  Me: “Thank you.” 

  Jensen: “Yes Jason she has been taking excellent care of us. We plan to keep her .” 

  Jared: “She is priceless gem. I would be lost without her.” 

  Dmitri: “Comoară, Do you want to give him your piece?” 

  Me: “Yes as I am on restriction for what I may ingest for two days.” 

  Dmitri: Smiles Sweetly and kisses me in front of Jason. “Thank you comoară mea, I love you.” 

  Jason: “Yes!!! Cake! Rich will be jealous. Wait… are you to together for real?” 

  Dmitri: “Yes and HR knows she was my girlfriend before being my PA.” 

  Jason: “So just keep things quiet for the press and crew until you decide. Correct?” 

  Dmitri: “Correct Jason. Here is your piece of cake. Enjoy.” 

  Jared: “Jason must be suffering from heat exhaustion. He has seen her with us and the kids. He sees us hug her and be protective of her. Dude really needs the vacation.” 

  Jensen: “Yeah Jason’s mind is lost in writing/edits half the time and the other half is wrapped in his own love. No surprise he was a little slow on the uptake.” 

  I am helping Odie get cleaned up she really knows how to enjoy her food. Arrow and Zep are brushing teeth. JJ is watching Ipad with West. It is like seeing Little Dean Netflix and chill with Little Cas. Shep and Tom are bookends with Maison, the three of them playing some kind of game. I think to myself..’This is a beautiful family.’ 

I feel Jensen’s lips on my shoulder ever so gently. 

Jensen: “Soon we will have more beautiful children to add to the mix.” 

Me: “Yes, Dee’s Little one. All of you make such a beautiful family.” 

Jensen: Lightly glides his hand around my waist and starts rubbing my abdomen. “I was thinking of some other additions.” He lightly kisses my neck again. Damn I am getting so turned on at the moment the idea of practice with this stunning man. He turns me so we are out of the kids view and starts kissing me passionately and grinding his body against mine in slow fluid movements. I can picture making love to this man. There are way too many clothes between us. I pull him in the bathroom. The kisses become feverish. He reaches under my skirt and … (riiiiiip ) There does my lacy panties.  I free his now painfully hard erection from his pants. He does not hesitate to deepen the kiss. I feel him sheath himself with my over sensitized pussy in one long blessed thrust. His pace is slow and gentle. His thrusts are long and complete. I put my hands in his hair tugging slightly with every thrust as we devour each other’s moans. The fire and desire build inside until everything in the world ceases to exist. It is just us. Our bodies and souls merging. He swallows my orgasmic cry. I feel my muscles clamp down on his beautiful member. He finds his release and I feel warmth coating my insides as he thrusts deeper yet. My body milking him as he holds me close. I feel him soften and slide out of me still kissing me every so gently. It is only then do we realize he broke a rule intentionally. He did not use a condom. He did not attempt to make excuses either. He cleaned us both. Still kissing me every few moments. 

  Jensen: “You are now mine, Darlin’. I will let no one and nothing come between us ever again.” He lifts the unopened condom package and throws it in the garbage in. “Especially these.” 

He captures me in a soul searing kiss. When he breaks away we fix ourselves and hair to be more presentable. Less bed head and clothes not displaced. 

We leave the bathroom. Dmitri is standing there arms crossed.

Jensen states : “She is ours now.” 

Dmitri: “I am happy it is complete, however, you my little kitten were instructed to let her heal for two days. You will answer to this tonight.” Dmitri morphed directly into Dominant Misha in a matter of moments with just a look and those words. 

Jensen: “Yes Master.”

Me: “Pereche , he was gentle. Very gentle. I felt loved and cherished.” 

Dmitri: His eyes softened. “You are loved and cherished. Now and forever.” He brought me in for gentle kiss. “I heard the conversation prior and saw his actions. He was enchanted by you in that moment. The way you take care of us and the children is perfection. You looked like you were contemplating children in that moment. That is a huge turn on for all three of us. I cannot fault him for seeking to complete your bond. He did, however, disobey a rule placed on the three of us. To let you heal. That must be addressed. We do not want you to drop again.” 

Jensen: “Can you both forgive me?” 

Me: “There is nothing to forgive.” 

I gave Dmitri a pointed look and he nodded in understanding. I was fine and I was now theirs. He kissed me gently.

Dmitri: “Then tonight we will cherish you.” 

I held him close and felt Jensen embrace both of us. I glanced and saw my two beautiful men kiss each other lovingly. I was so happy at that very moment. 

There was a knock on the door.

Rich: “Lunch is up you Bozos. Time to work. Let go of my new bestie so she can do her job and keep the children entertained.” 

Jared: “I have not gotten my hug yet from her.” 

Rich was in one of those Gabriel moods. He wrapped his arms around Jared and promptly kissed him square on the lips. “You my little gum drop, can hug her later. Work now.” and Rich walked out of the trailer leaving a stunned Jared.

Me: “Well Pet, looks like someone is tired of waiting for you to notice him.” 

Jared: Sitting there mouth hanging open still not talking. 

Dmitri: “Sabriel lives!!!” 

Jared blushed profusely. That snapped him out of it.

Jensen: “About Fucking time!” 

All of us laugh. 

Dee: “Ohhhh, new Sabriel fic coming right up baby cakes.” 

She takes out her laptop and opens her AO3. 

Jared now resembles a tomato he is blushing so badly. 

Me: I wrap my arms around his thick muscled waist, “He has my approval.” I kiss him softly. Then gently sit next to Dee to help her with the fic. Odie climbs on my lap and settles in for a nap. 

Tonight’s family discussion should be interesting.

 


	25. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danneel has words about a box of condoms.

**16:45 , Tuesday 25th of June**

 

  Tonight’s dinner is simple. Cheddar Stuffed Grilled Sliders, Steamed mixed Veggies, and for desert I took one of my favorite recipes from Food Network’s Chris Santos,Black Bottom Butterscotch Pots de Creme.

  Everyone seemed happy with dinner. Dmitri and I are getting the kids baths taken care of. Jared is having a private conversation in the entertainment room with Rich. Trying to get past the awkward stage. 

  Dmitri and I have the children ready for story time. Everyone’s presence is required. Rich is about to get told his first story. 

**Elephant and friends:**

_ A lone elephant wandered the forest looking for friends. She came across a monkey and asked, “Will you be my friend, monkey?” “You are too big and cannot swing on trees as I do. So I cannot be your friend”, said the monkey. _

_ The elephant them came across a rabbit and asked him if she could be his friend. “You are too big to fit inside my burrow. You cannot be my friend”, replied the rabbit. _

_ Then the elephant met a frog and asked if she could be her friend. The frog said “You are too big and heavy. You cannot jump like me. I am sorry, but you cannot be my friend”. _

_ The elephant asked a fox, and he got the same reply, that he was too big. The next day, all the animals in the forest were running in fear. The elephant stopped a bear and asked what was happening and was told that a tiger has been attacking all the animals. _

_ The elephant wanted to save the other weak animals and went to the tiger and said “Please sir, leave my friends alone. Do not eat them”. The tiger didn’t listen and asked the elephant to mind her own business. Seeing no other way to solve the problem, the elephant kicked the tiger and scared it away. _

_ She then went back to the others and told them what happened. On hearing how the elephant saved their lives, the animals agreed in unison, “You are just the right size to be our friend”. _

####  **_Moral:_ **

**_Friends come in all shapes and sizes!_ **

 

We kissed each child and tucked them in. 

JJ: “Gmomma, can you read to use every night?”

Me: “We all take turns in this family JJ. I can promise you this, even when it is not me who reads the words, even when it is not me who tucks you in, even if it is not me kissing your forehead ‘goodnight’...No matter where I am I will always be the one loving you sweet child. “ 

I kiss her once more and then walk out. 

One thing I learned in life, don’t get too comfortable because life will change in an instant. 

Dmitri heads to the shower, Jared and Rich return to their private chat. I am in my room packing a small bag for the morning trip to Bellingham. 

I hear voices being a bit louder than needed with kids sleeping. I step out to let them know to reduce volume. I see it is Dee and Jensen. Dee’s hands are moving at an wild pace. 

I approach them and stop when I hear the following…

… _ Dee: “WTF you mean you threw away the box of unopened condoms?”  _

_ Jensen: “I do not want anything to come between me and this family ever again including those.”  _

_ Dee: “Don’t you think (Reader) and I should have a choice on whether we get pregnant or not and when?”  _

_ Jensen: “Dee you are already pregnant. (Reader) is on Shots. We all agreed eventually we want her to bring another baby into this family.”  _

_ Dee: “And what the hell was that in the children’s room?”  _

_ Jensen: “What are you talking about?”  _

_ Dee: “Her words to JJ and don’t think I did not notice the looks you were giving her. I am your wife, she is occasional play. The look you gave her was as if she was your everything. You use to look at me that way!”  _

_ Jensen: “Dee, you are my wife, my everything is under this roof. We are in a poly unit. She is part of the unit. I love this unit and everyone in it.” He is trying to speak in cool even tones to her as she becomes more frantic.  _

_ Dee: “She is here by my okay. Nothing more. If you do not watch your step that will stop.”  _

_ Jensen: “Dee, you need to breathe. The unit makes the choice together as a unit. No one individual has more say than another.”  _

_ Dee: Finally breathes deeply. “I know. I am just emotional lately. JJ use to want you and I to read to her now she is asking (reader). It just feels like I am being replaced and I know those feelings are not justified. Damn pregnancy hormones.”  _

_ Jensen: “Dee, she is just as much your girl as ours. Remember JJ and all the children love you. They are just accepting her and welcoming (reader) into the unit. If you remember correctly, Maison and West were just as gun-ho on you being their other mom when we first started. Vicki was fine with it. Just remember that when you doubt again okay?” _

_ Dee: “Okay, Sorry Ross. I need to lay down.”  _

I duck back in my room. The conversation putting up warning flags of things to come.

A few minutes later...knock knock knock.

Jensen: “Hey Darlin’. That was beautiful tonight.” He pulls me in and kisses me gently. 

Me: “Thank you. You and Dee were getting a bit loud just now.” I let the words hang. 

Jensen: He sets me on the bed and looks me in the eyes. “Dee is emotional from being pregnant. She was jealous of my guitar with the twins. She smashed it. It is just her thing when she is pregnant. She becomes full of self doubt. We love you. There was nothing wrong with what you did tonight. In fact the look she was referring to was my heart softening so much I wanted to cry from how lucky I am.” 

Me: “She seemed really angry about your condom decision. “ 

Jensen: “Yes, She was emotional and being irrational when she knew she was already pregnant, by Brett nonetheless . it was her guild eating at her still. She and i are working through what happened. It will take time and work. “ 

Me: “I just refuse to come between this beautiful family unit. “

Jensen: “You are not coming between anything. You are part of this unit. Alright?” 

I nod still not certain, but I do not want to stress my me-cation away. 

Dmitri enters my room in just a towel. He is dripping wet and sexy af. Damn these men are perfect. 

Dmitri: “What is wrong?” He observes Jensen just holding me. 

Jensen: “Dee went emotional over JJ’s inquiry. I calmed her, however, (reader) overheard it.” 

Dmitri: “Comoară, Everything is fine. I will be right back I just need to speak to Jensen a few moments. Okay?” 

I nod my understanding. He gently kisses the top of my head. 

I know they say everything is alright, however, spidey sense tells me to proceed with caution. Yeah right, you are toast girl. These men own you heart mind body and soul. Dee is great though the bond is not the same. 

I grab my clothes and take my self to the shower. 

While in the shower I let the warm water ghost over my torso. I try to lose myself in the steam. Suddenly the water switched to straight cold. DAMMIT!!! No more hot water. 

I dry off and dress. As I am brushing the leave-in conditioner through my long hair. I see every flaw I have in the mirror. How do I deserve this unit. I am too curvy for most. I am opinionated, outspoken, my life is crazy. I do not know what I am doing with children. I am trying to figure it out. Babies. Damn good thing I am on the shot. With Dee and Jensen fighting, Jared going through divorce and exploring new potential relationship with his friend Rich, Dmitri and Vic newly divorced. These children are grasping at the only one who they feel can see things from their perspective. 

I pull myself out of my musings. Go to the living room and check my messages on my laptop. 

_ *** Messages*** _

_ From: Rachel Miner To:(Reader FN)(Reader LN) _

  OMC. The island and the ranch. Those are the two. Misha loves Belize and his Gishers know it. That ranch is perfection. I can base out of that one. We can get a couple horses for the GISH community and have gatherings. 

I reply:

  I agree. I will put the overs in and see where it takes us. 

-(Reader)

  
  
  


From: Victoria Vantoch To:(Reader FN)(Reader LN) 

  Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. Realtor agreed to quick sale at your offer. When you arrive be prepared to go shopping for furniture.   There is a Gisher local to the LA area that I follow. She is willing to meet you at LAX next Sunday. She goes by ‘@DreamerHorse’ . Message her via Gishapp. She does not know it is me she has been speaking with. She is a huge fan of Dmitri so be prepared to fan girl. I know you can handle it. 

-Vic

I reply: 

Thanks Vic I will touch base with her. Can you reach out to Dee. She is feeling emotional with the attention the kids give me. Jensen reminded her of You being in her shoes at one point. Perhaps you can help walk her through it. 

-(Reader) 

 

From: Travis Michaelson Austin, TX To: (Reader FN) (Reader LN)

  We are excited to hear of your interest in our property. Yes It is still available. All right of access , Deed Free and Clear , plus All Cash Price listed. Please review contract and touch base with me if everything suits your needs. I look forward to our transaction. 

  * T. Michaelson , Realtor. 



My reply.

  Thank you for your prompt reply. I will review enclosed documents and touch base with you. 

-(Reader)

 

I forward my final offers both the locations for GISH. Now we wait. 


	26. Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen gets a cold shoulder.

**22:06 , Tuesday 25th of June**

 

  I begin browsing furniture online. I do not like the new stuff. It is poorly made. I find a store near the house in Bellingham. It boasts vintage and solid wood furniture. I make note of the address. 

  Dmitri: “There you are, (Reader). What are you looking for now my treasure?” 

  Me: “Vicki messaged me and they accepted our offer on the house so tomorrow is furniture shopping and picking out our rooms. I found a vintage furniture store nearby. Vic hooked me up with a GISHER local to LA who will be meeting me on Sunday at LAX.” 

  Dmitri: “A Gisher? That is wonderful. Which one is to be our local guide?” 

  Me: “ A girl, Gisher Id ‘DreamerHorse’ , Vic says she is a huge fan of yours so I need to prepare to join in fan-girling.” 

  Dmitri: “Vic and I have both spoken to her under different ID’s. She is good. She can get a bit intense if I am brought up as a subject. This should be fun. What should I wear? Should I be all business? Should I wear T-shirt and shorts?” 

  Me: “I can dress you like I did West that one day. Guy-liner, Hair spiked, color waxed tips, lip ring, black lipstick, Goth God, dark and hot. Make her weak the moment you look at her.” 

  Dmitri: “ This is going to be fun. She has a thing for Felicia as well. We can meet up with her. Get Jensen involved. I can play this to the limit.” 

  Me: “You off Sunday?” 

  Dmitri: “Yes, I am. We will get Vic to help Dee with the kids.” 

    


  Jensen: “That sounds like fun. I can meet you both at the airport around 17:00. Bring her with you and I will have a bouquet of flowers for her. Complete with gift certificate for her help. I won’t miss the chance to make a fan smile. “ 

  Me: “Sounds great, however, why don’t you meet us at Son of a Gun on W. 3rd? Buy the Flowers just before you arrive. “

  Jensen: “You think of everything Love.”, He kisses me on the cheek. 

  Dmitri: “We best get some rest. Jensen and I will be your snuggle partners tonight.” 

  Me: “Jensen, you certain that is wise? Dee may want company.” 

  Jensen: “She locked me out tonight. She needs to calm down. Should be fine tomorrow.” 

 

I do not have the energy to debate this. I counted my blessings and snuggled in with two of the most wonderful men to grace this earth. 

 

 


	27. Cooking for an Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich see the benefits of having me in the unit. Breakfast time.

***** Beep Beep Beep*****

**05:00 , Wednesday 26th of June**

 

  Once again, morning comes too soon. I want to stay and snuggle. I have cooking to do before our trip. 

  I slide out of the JenMish sandwich. Jensen instantly closes the distance between him and Dmitri. He magnetizes himself to the first warm body near him, I never thought Jensen would be such a cuddler, I stand corrected. 

  
  
  


 Omelettes, bacon, sausage, Canadian Bacon (AKA:Ham) , fruit slices, Texas French Toast, juice, and milk on the table. Specialty Coffee brewing. Every looks and smells wonderful. Damn nausea. Looks like it is cinnamon toast for me. I grab a water from the fridge. 

  Maison, JJ, West, Zep, Arrow, Tom, Shep, and Odie pile in the dining room with purpose. Rich and Jared are next. Dee graces her way into the dining room looking fresh as a daisy. How does she do that? 

  Rich: “WOW!!! Is this every morning?” 

  Jared: “Yes, I am still trying to figure when she sleeps.” 

  Rich: “Coffee… blessed nectar of life. Oh how I have missed you my beloved.” He muses to the fresh mug of coffee. 

  Me: “Should I give you two a moment alone to rekindle the warmth of your long lost love affair?” I smile at Rich and the Coffee pot.

  Rich: “Laugh all you like. I have been out of coffee at my place for six days. Our love affair was true and strong. Whoever accepts me must accept my first true soul mate as well. Coffee Oh Coffee where have you been?” 

  Jared is laughing full body by this point. He then looks at my plate and stops laughing. “(Reader), Why aren’t you eating?” 

  Me: “I am eating. Cinnamon toast does qualify as food. I am staying hydrated as well.” 

  Jared: “I know you have an appetite. What is wrong?” 

  I lead him into the living room and explain what I heard last night with Jensen and Dee. 

  Me: “Nerves have my stomach in knots this morning.” 

  Rich: “Dee can you come in here bubblegum?” 

  Dee: “What is up everyone?” 

  Jared explained what I said. 

  Dee: “(Reader) I am sorry. I was a mess last night. Pregnancy sends me in emotional spirals. Can you forgive me for being emo?” 

 

  Me: “Just talk to me if you ever have those feelings again. I won’t come between anyone. I have rules in life and that is one of them. “ 

  Dee hugs me. 

  Rich: “I get emotional, too. When I am without coffee and sleep.” 

  Me: “Yeah I was there when Rob was sent to wrangle his wayward son.” 

  Rich smirked. 

  Jared: “Any news on the properties?” 

  Me: “Today we get the keys not just the tour. My offer was accepted. Room designation until renovations Dmitri has planned are done.  It is only 5 bedroom so the children will need to share. The study will be made into another bedroom. Basement is yours and Dmitri’s man cave. Just leave the Koi pond to me. I need my space to unwind as well. “ 

  Rich: “We got a new house?” 

  Jared: “Lease is up on this one once the filming is done. (Reader) needed a house and sense both Dmitri and I both need a place for the children she offered to let it be a family house.”

  Rich: “Don’t suppose there is room to squeeze in little old me and my son?” 

  Me: “We will find a way. “ I looked at Jared who nodded. 

  Dee: “I will drum up some mischief on AO3. Now that I have Gabriel’s input .” , She winks at Rich.

  Rich: “I wish you had told me you were fueling the fanfic nation.I would have joined years ago. Gabriel has been brewing ideas for Samshine that would make Dean look like a Saint.” 

  Jared is eyeing both them with worry. 

 

  Me: I straddle Jared’s lap and capture his lips with mine. I grind down on his lap distracting him from the wickedness that is Richeel their minds melding into one is enough to scare anyone. As I break away from the kiss, I begin licking and sucking on his neck ever so gently. I whisper in his ear, “We can consecrate every room today. Dee and Vic are watching the children. I want to be owned to my very soul. Do I make myself clear?”

A growl erupts from Jared's throat, “Yesss, Crystal Clear. Dmitri will be angry but right now I don’t give a fuck. You want to be owned and marked I will be happy to do it.” 

  Me: “Better pack a few select items then Pet.” , I bit his ear lobe then licked his pause point. 

  Rich: “Mmmm Can we move this in another room? I want to play too?” 

  Jared: “Wish I could. Children are awake and we have 15 minutes to get ready. “  

  I stand from his lap. I walk to the children explaining where I was going today. West and Maison were excited about the house and seeing Vic. 

  I see in my room Dmitri and Jensen have their bags ready to go. 

  Jensen: “Why didn’t you wake us?” 

  Me: “I needed to cook breakfast. Rich and Dee are teaming up for a Sabriel fic. You knew I was out the bed as you wasted a whole 4 seconds before cuddling into Dmitri. I figured you would wake him up properly.” , I wink at him. 

  Dmitri: “He did. We just had hoped for a little time with you.” 

  Me: “ Jared is packing some select items. I want to consecrate every room. The house is ours. I want to be owned. I am so on edge I need to feel every blessed thing you want to do with me. I need to know I am yours. So if you care to pack a few items of your choosing, I want to know I am yours. Not just by words, by actions.” 

  Dmitri: “Then it is a good thing we already packed.” 

I glance at the open duffel next to Jensen. These two have crammed every toy I bought into the bags. 

  Me: “We better get moving. I already said my goodbyes to the children. I will meet you three in the Van.” 

  Jensen: “Darlin’ you do not need to tell me twice.” 


	28. Dealing With Slimey Realtors 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a PA, I have made contracts with some of the slimiest, most underhanded, business men in the world, because I worked for the biggest Douche Bag in the world. I know my way around a contract. Realtors have their fair share of respectable people. Unfortunately, I always find the AssButts.

**09:02, Wednesday 26th of June**

 

  We pull into the drive. The realtor is waiting with the papers and the keys. His eyes widen with dollar signs when he sees my entourage. 

  Me: “Thank you for making this as quick and painless as possible. Oh and regarding my company, it is in your contract to keep residents identities secret. Any disclosure I will sink your company, your reputation, and your life will consist of flipping burger at the nearest Jack in the Box. Are we clear? “ 

  Realtor: “Yes mam. That clause makes sense now. Very wise.”

  Me: “Good. Have a nice day.” 

  He leaves still pale from the realization that any paparazzi show up his life as he knows it is over. 

  Jensen: “Damn Baby. Ice Queen. You are fierce today.” 

  I kiss him quickly. Just in case someone tried to sneak back. 

  Me: “When I deal with contracts I am thorough. What you saw was my business side. I don’t put up with shit from anyone. In this instance, I am protecting my family. Damn right I am gonna be a force to be reckoned with.” 

  We go in the house.  It is missing furniture but it is home. We are home. 

  Dmitri: “Jared where you heading?” 

Jared turns as he is opening the door that leads to the basement. “Dungeon.” 

  Dmitri: “This place has a dungeon?” 

  Me: “I told him the basement was yours and his man cave to create as you like. I should have known what it would become.” 

  Jensen: “Fuck Yeah.” 

  Dmitri: “Let's go see out play room.” 

  As we enter the room, it is clear this was a ‘entertainment room’ and I do not mean Netflix and chill. It is immaculate and the previous residents left the furniture. Horse, Chinese chair, chains on the walls, swing from the ceiling. Filming equipment in the corner of the room. Have mercy. These people made films of it. I ought a house from someone who makes porn. 

  Dmitri: “I always wondered where those were filmed. Thank you comoară mea.” , He pulls me in for a searing kiss. 

  Jared: “Good thing we had similar ideas.” 

  Jensen: “Porn. Fuckin’ Porn set. We picked the perfect house, Darlin’” 

  Dmitri: “Vic you heard me right. We need the cleaners sent to the house now. As much as I want to play. Safety first. This basement needs sterilized, steam cleaned, and a new mattress. I am going to take them to pick out furniture. I will leave the spare in our usual spot. Bring the kids to pick out their rooms after the entire house is sterilized. Dee will love the Koi Pond out back.” , He turns to me. “Vic is gonna let the cleaners in. Meanwhile, We will go shopping. “ 

  Loading in the van, Dmitri locked the place up and hid the spare. 

  Me: “I apologize guys I did not know the basement was like that, I did not know who owned it before.” 

  Jared silences me with a kiss that sends lava straight to my core. “We picked the perfect house. It just needs cleaned and furnished. We will put that equipment to use have no doubts about that. I love you.” 

  Jensen: “I love it. Secluded, waterfront views, and our own dungeon. I love you Darlin’.”

  Dmitri: “This is fucking awesome. (Reader) I loved this set. Once clean. We will have to make our own porn.” ,He winks at me. 


	29. Furniture Shopping with the Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Merchants. That is all.

**10:30 , Wednesday 26th of June**

 

  We walk in to Vintage360 and I swear that clerk was gonna need CPR any moment. You would think living in the same city as Misha and Vicki all these years, she would not be so shocked to see them. 

  She was comfortable with Misha, When Jared greeted her she stopped breathing, and when Jensen gave his MegaWatt smile the poor girl was puddy in his hands. 

  We found some pieces at Vintage 360 and they rest we needed at Ormolulu. The clerk there did not stop checking the view from backside. He gave me a thumbs up. When I was leaving the clerks mumbled, “They are even sexier in person. You lucky bitch! I could stare at those fine specimens all damn day. “ 

  I winked as I walked out the door. Nice to know the locals will chat with me openly. 

Chuckling as I got in the van, I turned informed them what the clerk just did and said.

  Dmitri: “Aww making friends with the locals already. That’s great.” 

  Jensen: “Knowing you, your social skills will be put to use to keep everyone hidden.” 

  Me: “You know me so well Babe. Speaking of… Sense we planted the seed that ‘Misha fucking Collins’ is tentatively on the market(eye roll), How about we get the fans involved in picking out mattresses for the ‘Over Lord and his Royal Court’ ?” 

  Jared: “What you have in mind?”

  Me: “Live stream with antics while at Northwest Sleep Solutions. They already have a private showing set up for us. You can act like children for 20 minutes. Bouncing on the beds, pillow fights, seeing how many people can one bed hold by involving the clerks. Get the fans to vote for their favorite for a prize like… Lunch with J2M at next Con. Let the fans see you are not serious all the time. “ 

Dmitri: “You are so write, there is no other way to test those mattresses without giving a kinky show to the clerks. Not that I would mind one, Just keeping the fans happy without them being privy to our private lives. Ready to get GISHY guys?”

  Jared: “Fuck Yeah, Back flips here I come.” 

  Jensen: “You are brilliant Babe.” 

 


	30. The Proper Way the Over Lord shops for a Mattress.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little extra PR never hurt any one. Gishy Pillow Fights.

**12:00 , Wednesday 26th of June**

 

We arrive at NorthWest Sleep. We inform the crew how we plan to test the beds. They love the idea and bring out more pillows from the back to put between the beds. Each staff member removed their shoes in preparation. 

I hear Misha start his live feed. 

_ Misha: ‘Afternoon Everyone. As some of you might have heard, Vic and I are just friends once again. It’s cool. I am out shopping for my new place and need your input on Mattresses. We will be holding a contest to for a ‘J2M Luncheon for only those in this live broadcast. All appropriate input will be considered an entry. Testing Mattresses is serious business after all..”  _

He has me pan out the Iphone to see Jensen and Jared holding pillows and …(WHOP) there goes Misha upside the head with a pillow. Direct hit from Jensen. Misha retaliates with a double hitter. Jared whops Misha and Jensen simultaneously upside the head.  Jensen retaliates with a crotch pillow pop, Jared buckles …

_ Jared: ‘Oh you will pay for that one …’ _

Jared tackles Jensen in to out of the mattresses.

_ Misha: ‘DOGPILE!!!’ _

He leaps from one mattress, arms and legs spread like a bat. He lands on top of both of them. Pillow feather flying everywhere.

They proceed around the room, dodging pillows and tackling each other. 

_ Jensen: Holds up his hand to stop the frey long enough to toss pillows to the staff member closest to him. ‘I need back up. Grab a fluff and lets get tough.’  _

_ Jared: ‘Hey heads up your on my team.’  _

He tosses two pillows to a manager.

_ Misha: ‘Oh fuck I’m out numbered… you will never take me alive...MUAHAHAHA!!!’  _

Once pillows have all been gutted, the aerial stunts commence. 

They are literally over grown children. 

15 minutes in they settle on to one mattress, all of them. Three over grown children, whom I adore, one store manager who is smiling like a kid in a candy store, and six staff members. I can no longer see the mattress. 

_ Jensen: ‘I like this one. It is nice I think I will take a siesta now.’  _

_ Jared: ‘Does this come in California King?’ _

_ Manager: ‘It sure does sir.’  _

_ Dmitri: ‘This is option one. It seems sturdy enough and is like laying on a cloud filled with angels, arms and legs intertwined , heavy breathing, sweating, panting…’ _

_ Jensen: ‘Okay enough Mish, On to next option.’ _

_ Jared: ‘Yeah it is getting rather hot in here.’ _

_ Staff member #1: ‘Shall I show you to the next bed sir? It is one our cuddlers adore. ‘ _

_ Jared: ‘Yes please.’  _

They sneak off the side of the bed. Journey to the next one. Jared lays in the middle head atop pillows, hands behind his head, feet crossed hanging off end, Staff member climbs on the bed and cuddles up to him. Yeah like anyone else would pass up the opportunity.

_ Staff member #1: ‘This comes in California King and Custom extended California King. It is temperature controlled and … has an optional vibration feature.(She pushes a button and a low hum can be heard).’ _

_ Jared: ‘ Awwww Yeah!!!’  _

Meanwhile, Misha and Jensen are having another bounce and flip betwixt three mattresses. The manager and two staff are joining them. The remaining three staff have their phones out recording it. 

Misha backflips onto a mattress…

_ Misha: ‘Cuddle Huddle!!!’ _

Everyone joins.

_ Misha: ‘This is the second option. It is a it firmer…’  _

_ Jensen: ‘...firmer my ass Mish. This one molds to my body like a thousand caresses.’  _

I wink at them both.

_ Misha: ‘Hey Jared what did you find over there?’  _

_ Jared: ‘Paradise brother. Fucking paradise.’ _

Misha quickly scrambles to the bed Jared is on.

_ Misha: ‘Oh Holy Fuck, Yesssss! I may never get back up.’ _

_ Me: (Not missing the opportunity he just walked into) ‘Shame Mish, All the ladies and gentlemen who know you are not married now had their hopes set so high. Alas if you never get back up… more's the pity.’  _

Misha up and tackles me phone and all during live stream. I am now on my back with him on top of me.

_ Misha: ‘That will never be an issue little vixen.’  _

_ Jensen: ‘(Reader) say hello to our fans.’  _

_ Me: ‘Hello everyone.’  _

_ Jared: ‘The fans are asking what it feels like to be pinned by the ‘Overlord’ ‘  _

_ Me: Looking at Misha not breaking eye contact. ‘I can feel every blessed inch of him. I can see the glistening of sweat on his skin, the slightest move of every muscle. His stair is dominating and challenging me to defy him. Challenge accepted.”  _

I flip him in one swoop.Starling him.I straddle his hips, pinning his arms above his head.

_ Me: ‘Never underestimate a fan or a Gisher. Are we clear?’  _

_ Misha: ‘Yes mam!’  _

I turn to Jensen and the camera. 

_ Me: ‘Don’t worry Gishers and gents, I got your back.’  _

I suddenly tackle Jensen to the bed behind him. Misha now has the Iphone.

_ Jensen: ‘The fuck. Damn I love this place. Mattress heaven.’ _

_ Me: ‘There are bound to be a few who want know see you on your back as well. Look at the camera and tell the viewers how this one feels.’  _

_ Jensen:(looks at Iphone) ‘Like a wet dream come true. ‘ ,(winking at the phone).  _

_ Misha: ‘ On that breathtaking comment, Thank you Jensen, We are posting the poll now please help me select my next mattress. Remember one of you will endure Lunch with us.’  _

_ Me: ‘Run while you can… They are beasts.’  _

_ Jared: ‘I will show you beast …’  _

Live feed ends. 

Twitter and facebook have erupted with the video. Misha’s phone rings.

Misha: On speaker, “Hey Vic .”

Vicki: “WTF did I just watch? Dee is laughing so hard she just pissed herself and had to go to the bathroom. The kids were cheering like a football game.” 

Misha: “We needed a new mattress. It was (Reader)’s idea “

Vicki: “Damn It girl I wanted to join!” 

Me: “We still have to find mattresses for the kids bring them on down let them try them out.” 

Vicki: “Soon as Dee is ready we will be there give us 15 minutes.” 

Call is ended. 

Jared: “I haven't had that much fun shopping EVER!” 

Jensen: “How many commented during the live broadcast?” 

Misha: “ 328 viable comments. Over 10k in shares.” 

Jared: “Can not wait to see the gifs that short video generates!” 

Manager: “Here is the print out of the viable comments and a jar.” 

Jared starts recording: 

_ Jared: “As you can see the viable comments are being cut out and put in a fish bowl. To make it fair we will each pick one. Yes you heard me right. There will be not one but three winners…” _

_ Misha: “This comment is for you (Reader) ‘Nice form, You can dominate me anyday GISHer.’ and this one ‘You and Jensen and that bed got my vote. Can I join?’ and this one ‘Mishalecki Rise your time is neigh, That vibrating ship has my vote, should have been you with them not the clerk. I ship it.’  “  _

_ Jensen: “Ask Dee.(wink)” _

_ Me: Laughing. “Ship me all you like. Stories are for entertainment. Jensen is right Dee will be here shortly with Vic and the kids. The kids need mattresses too. Stay tuned for more opportunities.”  _

Jared ended feed. 

I look at my twitter and troll some of those who shared. 

The J2’s are loving the tackle from Jared but hating everything else. No surprise there. The Gishers want this as a challenge. The Mishalecki following have already created gifs of the vibrating bed they call the Good Ship Paradise. The Cockles are loving the show suggesting more Jensen and Misha with beds. They LGBTQIA+ crew loved the smack comment with Misha getting up. The Poly Shippers are loving the cuddle huddle shots. The cast members and friends are making comments now …

_...Rich: “Hands off Cas, Samshine is spoken for- Gabriel” Yep feel the Sabriel crew. _

_...Sebastian: “ Ah next time, invite me. You know I love a good cuddle after some crazy cardio, Mates.”  _

 

  * __Misha: “The more the merrier. BYOP. “__



 

_...Kim: “Fuck, Now boys don’t make me come over there!” _

 

  * __Jensen: “Yes Mom.”__


  * _Jared: “Do we have to?”_


  * _Misha: “Come on over.”_



 

_ … Felicia: “PILLLLOOOOWSSS!!! Bitches, wait for me!!!” Charlie crew check. _

 

  * __Rachel: “LA will be epic. DM me.”__



 

_...Rachel: “Dammit Misha! I want to join.” Yes there goes the Megstiel group. _

 

  * __Jared: “DM (Reader) she has a few things planned your way.”__



 

_...Mark S.: “Now that looks like a right bit of fun. A Moose, Squirrel, Giraffe and a Vixen. Sign me up. “  _

 

  * __Jensen: “Can it Crowley! JK Bring the wife and kid.”__



 

_...Darius: “OMW, ETA T-5 minutes.”  _

_...Jim: “IDJITS! Send invites next time.”  _

 

  * __Jared: “Austin. DM for Deets.”__



 

_...Briana: “Bitchin’! Come to LA next time.” Wayward AF Crew Check. _

 

  * __Misha: “Plan too Soon. DM for Details.”__



 

_...Rob: “Now children… oh wait did someone say vibrators? Carry-on my wayward sons. Carry-on.”  _

 

  * __Misha: “Yes Father.”__



 

_...Alex: “I have much to learn...Teach me oh Masters of the Backflip.”  _

 

_...Mark P. “Devil made you do it.” _

 

  * __Misha: “Nope! Just felt a little possessed!”__


  * _Jensen: “Devil is in the deets, man.”_


  * _Jared: “Not going there, Dude.”_



 

I love this crew.

Soon Darius shows.

Round three: 

Manager is handling the video.

_ Darius: “Ezra show Jensen your ninja pillow.”  _

_ Misha: “Looks like the girls are here with the kids. Ready your weapons Darius. Vic gets vicious in a pillow braw.”  _

_ Darius: “Oh I remember. Game on!!”  _

I grab a king size memory foam pillow and ready myself. Misha removed the pillow from my hands replaces it with a feather one.

_ Misha: “Easy Ice Queen, This is the weapons we don with children present.”  _

_ Darius: “Fuck that would have stung. (Reader) you are not messing around.”  _

_ Me: “He challenged me. Game-fuckin’-on Baby!!!”  _

_ Darius: “Mish she is a pistol. I want her on my team.”  _

_ Misha: “Vicki is a force to be reckoned with we need (Reader) on our side.”  _

_ Jared: “Shit Shep has his fav pillow. It has zero fluff. Vic is not messing around.”  _

_ Jensen: “I ain’t worried about Shep, I am worried about Odie and the twins. They are small, fast and hard to see. They are vicious in a pillow fight,”  _

_ Misha: “Fuck Dee has a body pillow! To your stations!” _

 

I break from the frey of feathers.

_ Me: “Well folks. We are making progress the first winner is …” I hold up the paper. “... DreamerHorse  DM: Misha for arrangements.”  _

Pulling another paper from the bowl.

_ Me: “Winner number two …” Showing the paper “GishyGirl&ProudOfIt ..Well GG Pit DM Jensen . “  _

I pull the final one form the bowl and it is stuck to another one by a faint sliver of paper. They did not cut it all the way. 

_ Me: “Surprise folks! Due to technical error or Fate we have 4 winners. LokiLives and Looney Lovegoddess DM Jared to make arrangements.” _

Loading the poll in my phone.

_ Me: “The final selection is The Good Ship Paradise for Misha’s room. Cuddle Huddle for Guest Room, and Dog Pile for Second guest room. Children fighting out their selections as we speak. Thanks for the input, SPNFamily and Gisher’s united to conquered the quest. Victory reigns! Peace out Bitches!”  _

I stop the feed with a broad view of the children bouncing on the beds as the parents lay exhausted in defeat. 


	31. Darius Fan Boying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never thought I would see the day Darius would fan boy over anything.

**14:21 , Wednesday 26th of June**

 

Mattress shopping works up an appetite, Who knew right?! Our wayward crew piles in to Luna’s for late lunch. The kids are in great spirits. Parents exhausted ut smiling. I love this family.

  Darius: “(Reader) You are a perfect addition to this chaotic family. Welcome aboard! Thanks for including us in your idea of shopping. Better than I remember.” 

  Me: “Anytime Darius, We will be unleashing my inner Gisher at every stop. Too much time playing BadassPA in Corporate America caused me to reach critical mass.” 

  Darius: “I heard of your tactics. Creative Genius is a trait welcome among our family.” 

**14:35 , Wednesday 26th of June**

 

We take everyone to the house. I explain about the paper to Jared he is good with it.

  Darius: “This place is stellar.” 

He is by the Koi Pond watching the view. 

  Dmitri: “Yes, She did good.” 

  Jared: “The den is Odie’s room with beds for Zep and Arrow. JJ and Maison bunking in the room across from the Boys. Shep, Tom, and West have claimed a room with a bathroom. Dee and Jen’s room is next to the master. My room is across the hall.  Darius if you ever visit we are making rooms from the garages.” 

  Darius: “Sweet. Ezra loves being with the kids.” 

  Me: “Darius why don’t you let Jared show you the basement we get to redecorate.” 

Jared chuckling, “ Come on Darius we have been Banished to the Dungeon.” 

  Finally, My sanctuary to myself. 

Short lived…

  Jensen: “Darlin’ Darius is fanboying right now. Dmitri is right there with him. We should calm them before they go video on us with the kids here.” 

  Me: “Jared is probably laughing at them. Alright let's go.”

   I find  a documentary being done in my basement. Darius and Misha are recording a tour of what Misha found in the basement of ‘his’ new house. If they ever post that on line the fans will spontaneously combust. 


	32. Koi Pond Abduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love my new Koi Pond. Sub trials.***Mild BDSM Scene testing sensory deprivation and enhancement limits, I told them to own me FYI: If squeamish skip chapter. Four-some***

**17:13 , Wednesday 26th of June**

 

  Vicki, Dee and the kids have left (reluctantly those children did not want to give up new rooms.)

  Darius gives me the ‘Don’t hurt my BFF’ lecture. He and Ezra leave. 

Quiet, blessed quiet. Too quiet…

  Suddenly I am lifted off my perch by the Koi Pond. Jared hulls my ass how the stairs and declares : “Found her. If you ever go looking for her try the Koi Pond.” 

  Me: “I wasn’t missing, Pet. I was meditating.” 

  Jensen: “You Darlin’, were missing from our presence. I seem to remember you wanted us to ‘Own’ you. Consider yourself owned. “ 

  Dmitri: “We are going to put this equipment and your toys to use. This little number will keep you from seeing or speaking without permission. I do not know who you planned it for, It will be you who gets to try the number on first. Tis time you learned sensory deprivation and enhancement. “ He help the full mask with locking dildo mouth gag. Fuck me this is gonna be intense. I meant that for Jared. Shit a Gold Brick and call it a Diamond, I do not care what I was planning, they are in control now. Let the submission trials begin.

  I could not see a thing. I could not talk. I was strapped across a horse, so I could not move. I felt cold metal around my neck, I knew what that was and my nipples would soon be assaulted. This was to be Dee’s collar. Oops. A clicker in my hand in case I safe-word. 

I am almost willing to be Jensen brought the Giddyup Saddle harness. 

Oh holy fuck. I forgot we bought those. I feel the clit and nipple suction cups placed on me. 

  And I feel I am not in the Giddy up harness, however I am willing to bet Misha found my gear I bought for Jared,my hands and feet can not move.  

(Smack!, Smack!, Smack!) They come like a crack of thunder. Damn that smarts. Ohh suction cups. Fuck. The cock gag is removed and quickly replaced with a real cock. I can not move my lips because the lock on my jaw from the mask. I can tell by the girth it is Jensen. He is fucking my mouth with intensity. I move my tongue to taste and pleasure him. I suck my cheeks in as much as I can given the jaw lock. He pulls out before I can get him off. Damn it. The gag cock is back in place. (Smack!) (Smack!) (Whop!) ohh a different sensation flogger by the feel.(Fwap! Smack! Whop!) O-M-Motherfuckin’-C ! The triple threat. Three different textures, three different intensities. (More suction on nipples and clit(Fuuuuck!!!) . Suddenly there is a massive cock in my dripping pussy. (Misha’s by the feel of it.) I am being hammered. (Smack! Fwap!) AHHHH!!! I feel fingers prepping my tight hole, long fingers (Jared). Misha’s thrust become harder. (Whop! Whop! Smack!) Dammit Jensen! Suddenly MIsha stops and pulls out… Dammit Misha! I need to fucking cum!! I am lifted off the horse and carried. I feel myself in a swing now. I am entered by two cocks now. Jensen in back Misha in front. That means Jared is the one continuing to assault my nipples and clit. 

  The stimulation is neigh on insanity. 

Once Jensen completes, he slides out. Is immediately replaced by Jared’s massive member. I still can not talk or move. I can't even see except for the stars starting in the darkness. 

I feel Misha and Jared complete simultaneously. (Whop!) Dammit Jensen let me fucking cum blast you! 

I am moved from the swing to the horse once more. 

I feel Jared entering my thoroughly soaked pussy. I am pounded at an earth shattering pace. (Smack!Whop!)Fuck! 

Jared coats my inner walls with warmth and I can feel him pulsing inside me. My own walls clamping on him not wanting to let go. 

He removes himself. 

I am then lifted form the horse to the bed. My ankles and wrists are set free and I start getting feeling back in my lims. I fear that is short lived. I ankles are now cuffed behind Jensen as I am my knees I can feel the damn Giddy up harness on me. Fuck me six ways to Sunday, Jensen is gonna fucking use me as his Chuck-Damn Horse.  He is suddenly inside my already overly used and stimulated Pussy. The suction cups are removed from my clit and nipples. GAHHHH the Pain and pleasure! 

I feel lips wrap around my clit licking and sucking the swollen nub. I feel fingers playing with the nipple clamps. (Tug!) GAAAHHH!!! 

The dildo gag is removed and replaced with another real cock. (Misha’s). My face and my pussy are being ridden with intensity. I feel Jensen coat my walls and taste Misha’s salty release. With a final twist of my clit and pull of my nipple clamps I cum harder than ever before. 

When the mask is removed, even the low light is bright. Every sound is intense, even the AC feels like fingers over my skin. I am done. I am fucking owned and I am fucking happy about it. Misha kisses my jaw lightly as they each tend to my after care. 

I am acutely aware of my own body at this point. I am in fucking subspace. 

I drink when prompted, eat when prompted. I do not know when but at some point I fell asleep and they each cuddled in. 


	33. Oh the Feels.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after I feel every blessed mark and muscle in my body.

**07:18 , Thursday 27th of June**

When I wake. Every mark is felt. My body has never felt more sore, more used, more treasured, more loved. I do not dare move. 

Once Jensen stirs, he offers me a sweet sleepy smile then kiss.

  Jensen: “Morning Darlin’. How are you love?” 

  Me: “I am thoroughly fucked, sore, and happy. How are you beautiful? “ 

  Jensen: “I am sore, exhausted, and so fucking happy!” 

  Jared: “Morning Love! I made breakfast. It is not as good as yours…” Jared is standing there with a tray of glorious pancakes and Juice. 

  Me: “Thank you Hun! It looks delicious.” 

  Dmitri: “Not as delicious as you, Comoară. These beautiful marks represent our claim on you. I know you are sore or I would have you for breakfast.” He gives me a pointed look. 

  My pussy gets wet at his words. Traitor!! Down Girl! You are a regular cock slut for these guys. They simply say one words and your wanting more. Hell to the NO! Rest for three days minimum. 

  Me: “ Pereche, that will be a few days. You three owned my Ass, pussy, mouth, mind, body and soul all in one night. My girly bits need rest.” 

  Dmitri: “Yes my treasure, we certainly did. Do you regret it?” 

  Me: “Fuck No! My traitorous pussy wants more. I just need to heal so she needs to slow her roll a few days.” 

  All three of them are chuckling now. 

  Jensen: “I am with you. Once you were out Misha owned my ass next. I may not sit for a week.” 

  Jared: “He may have fucked your ass, but he beat mine. I won’t be sitting on my ass for a fucking week.” 

  Dmitri: “We will repeat this another time now that we have this dungeon. For now, I feel great and full of energy.” These men are insatiable.


	34. Taking it easy Online Shopping.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Online Shopping with Danneel is fun and expensive.

**10:52 , Thursday 27th of June**

 

  Dee and I are shopping online for clothes. The children are doing an exercise dance video that teaches Hip Hop. They looks so adorable. 

  Dee could not believe my marks.  She made certain to remind me to apply sav. 

  Dee: “I still can not believe how excited those three got over Mattress shopping. “ 

  Me: “They are just over grown children. Gishers and fans alike seems to enjoy the video and contest. “ 

  Dee: “I don't know why we did not do a promo like this before. It was epic.!” 

  Me: “Help me plan LA trip?” 

  Dee: “Oh that is right Sunday. I have some ideas and Vic did as well. We have Escape Hotel reserved for you, Dmitri, Ross, Felicia, and Dreamer Horse. Plus your Lunch at Son of A Gun . The guys have the rest planned out. They would not say what. Be on your guard or your ass will be right back on this couch again instead of working.” 

  Me: “Oh I will.” 

  Dee: “Vic talked to me about my emotions. Thanks for having her talk to me. It really helped put things in perspective.” 

  Me: “Girl we are in this crazy unit together. We gotta communicate.” 

  Dee: “Yep. Thank you, Gorgeous.” She gently kissed my lips.

  
  


I check my messages. 

_ From: Travis Michaelson, Austin, TX   To: (Reader FN) (Reader LN) _

_ Dear Miss(Reader) ,  _

_  I received you final offer and terms, They are accepted. Closing on July 15 09:00,  Austin, Texas Realty office.  _

_ Thank you, for your patronage and patience. _

_ -Travis Michaelson(Realtor) _

Jensen will be surprised and happy. I forward the message to Jensen’s phone. Give him a little extra bounce to his step. 

 

_ From: Belize Realty  To: (Reader FN) (Reader LN) _

_ Congratulations! Miss (Reader LN), _

_   It is my greatest pleasure to inform you that your offer and terms are accepted. Closing appointment on July 21st 13:45. I look forward to completing out transaction. Once again, I welcome you to our beautiful country. _

 

  * __Belize Realty__



 

I am ready to cheer. I send the confirmation to Rachel marked Priority.

 

_ From: Bellingham Washington Realtors   To: (Reader FN) (Reader LN) _

_ Miss (Reader LN),  _

_   Congratulations! I was able to procure the ranch property at your terms with your final offer. I look forward to completing our transaction at the closing scheduled for July 18th 10:00. I hope to do business with you again soon.  _

 

  * __Bellingham Washington Realtors__



 

I forward the confirmation to Rachel and mark it Urgent. If I am going to surprise Misha I need help with excuses to be alone at the signings. 

  Dee: “What you smiling about and do not say clothes?” 

  Me: “I got the property near you and Jensen. I just sent him a message about it. I hope he can focus on his lines.” 

  Dee: “Oh My Dad. Really? Austin? This is fucking awesome!” 

 

My phone rings. I put it on speaker. 

  Me: “Hello.” 

A screeching comes from the phone via Jensen in the background. 

Dmitri: “Hello Comoară, your news was well received. As he lacks the ability to quit running around like a child on a sugar rush, we will be wrapping up early today. Dee, is there any wine in the cellar that would help to calm your hyper husband?” 

Dee: “No I am afraid the kind he likes was used up last celebration and never replaced. Can Jared or Cliff pick some up?” 

Dmitri: “Jared is useless as well. He is spinning Rich in circles like child would a doll. I will Have Cliff pick it up as I am tasked with maintaining control of Jensen’s antics at the moment.” 

Me: “Could you also make certain to inform that overgrown child that it is pool party tonight so he may want to bring home something to grill as I am not up to cooking?” 

Dmitri: “Of course, Comoară. How are you feeling, Love?” 

Me: “I am in a great mood. The children are learning Hip Hop. Dee and I are ordering some replacement garments and swimwear. You would not happen to know why mine seems to be disappearing at an alarming rate would you?” 

Dmitri: “I may have some ideas. I can not wait to tear...I mean see your new outfits.” ,That sexy smartass remarks.


	35. Jensen is Hyper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is amazing how happy Jensen is over a piece of property. I love that dorky , hyperactive man.

**15:43 , Thursday 27th of June**

 

I get a reply from Rachel.

 

_ From: Rachel Miner  To:(Reader FN) (Reader LN)  _

_ FUCK YES! I will need Vicki’s help though. She needs to come up with an excuse to see the kids. That will make it easier to get the day off for you. I messaged her. I am awaiting her reply.  _

_ This is so fuckin’ awesome!  _

 

  * __Rachel__



 

Jensen comes barreling through the doors and tackles me on the couch. 

  Jensen: “It’s ours! I can not believe it. Thank you Beautiful!” He kisses me intensely. 

  Jared: “Woah Dude! Easy remember her condition you douche?” 

  Jensen: “Oh sorry, Love. I got over excited.” 

I pull him back in for a soul searing kiss. 

 Me: “No need to apologize for kissing me. EVER!” 

  Jensen: “I messaged my friends who are contractors. They are just as excited and are clearing their schedule starting August 1st. This is so exciting. “ 

  Dee: “Perfect just as soon as your first GISH is done.”

The buzz of energy in the house is palpable. 

There is a knock at the door. Misha answers it.

I see him and Jared bring in boxes. 

  Me: “Those mine?” 

  Jared: “Yes. We will put them in your room.” 

Dee: “Do you think they will open the packages?” 

 Me: “Oh yes. Better question is what will they bring out with the children present?” 

Dee and I giggle.

  Jensen: “Now I gotta see what is in those boxes.” 

  Me: “Careful or you will be wearing them.” , I wink. 

  Jensen: “Oh Fuck. I need to hide my ass.” , He sits between Dee and me.

  Jared emerges holding up my new swimsuit. 

Jared: “YOU, THIS, NOW!” 

Jensen: “Fuuuuck Yeah! Go on baby!” 

Dee: “Children are present. She has marks. That little number will need covered up by a T-shirt.” 

Me: “She is right. You can have me in this now but with a T-shirt. Or… You can wait until Sunday and Get the full effect. Your choice.” 

Jensen: “Both! Let’s go I want to see you in this number with the marks in the room.” 

Jared picks me up throws me over his shoulder, painfully, and brings my ass to Misha. 

Misha is sitting on the bed with my new satin panties in hand that I bought for Jensen. Next to him is a leather ass-less thong I bought for Jared. He seems to be contemplating. This worries me. 

Jared: “Here she is.” 

Misha: “Comoară, You have been shopping for more than just yourself today.” 

Me: “Seeing them in those is for me.” I grin and wink.

Misha grinning like Casifer: “I have not gotten through the boxes yet, though something tells me I am next.” 

I walk to the box and bring out a rolled up package and hand it to him. It is a compact BDSM kit that fits neatly in any carry-on. I also hand him a few pair of sexy shorts I bought just for him. 

Yes I am an evil, horny, Cock slut for these men. Wouldn’t you be?

Misha: “Comoară, You are going to have us so wound by Sunday…” 

Me: “I look forward to it.” 

Jared holds up the ass-less thongs… “Babe, Any less I will be naked.” 

Me: “...And.” 

Jensen snickers. “Satin and lace, Really?” 

Me: “Sensory revenge Darlin’. “

Jensen: “Damn Sunday will be funday.” 

Dmitri: “At least I am covered though I question the fabric. What is on your mind Comoară?” 

Me embracing my inner Casifer. “He who hesitates disintegrates.” 

They all laugh. 

Jensen is right, Sunday will be Funday.

Dmitri: “The winner of the contest was also the one we are meeting Sunday. We need to plan something extra creative.” 

For myself I had a new Dom outfit and a new lingerie outfit. 

I had marks that needed to heal so they were going to be owned by me. 

I changed into the swimsuit and allowed their gentle caresses. They were adoring their marks. They were treasuring the memories of our time together. I enjoy the feeling of their approval. 

Dmitri: “Comoară, You are beautiful. My beautiful treasure.” He kissed a few of the marks. I felt treasured. 

Jared was kissing every mark he made. Quietly he thanked me for each one. The fire slowly building inside me. Aching for more.

Jensen captures me in a loving kiss. Once he pulls back. “You are perfect Darlin’. My love for you is limitless.” I whimper at the loss of touch. 

Dmitri places one of Jared’s t-shirts on me. It goes to my knees. 

Jared: “You have marks on your thighs as well , (Reader). Best if you wear my shirt in front of the children. I approved of the new suit my love.” 

I pull him in and kiss him firmly. “Wise choice.” 

I grab Misha’s shirt and pull him in for a lip lock that would make most black out. 

Once i pull back from the kiss, Misha holds me there. 

Dmitri: “You must heal Comoară. Doesn’t mean we can not still play. If you keep that up… “ , He let the words hang as a temptation and a warning. Fuck he is so damn sexy. 

These men will be the death of me. What a way to go!!!

Jared carries me down the stairs bridal style, treating me as if I am the most precious cargo. 

Jensen has a T-shirt and trunks on as he is Grill Master tonight. Dmitri is wearing his trunks and a black t-shirt. Jared is wearing Trunks and a white V-neck. I just want to lick them all. Yum. 

  
  


I am placed ever so gently on a lounger. Jensen fires up the grill. I am loving the view I have as my lounger is next to the grill. He is all All guns and bow legs. 

I motion to Jared, he sees that Misha is bent over next to the pool taking off his shoes. Jared winks. 

SPLASH!!! There goes Misha shoes and all into the pool courtesy of Jared. Let the water games begin. 

Dee sits on the lounger next to me. Her laugh is a delight. 

Dee: “Those two will water fight until there is more water out of the pool than in. “ 

Me: “Just so long as I get to watch all that wet muscle. I am good. “ 

Dee: “I hear ya girly! Cheers!” She holds up a beer. I promptly take it from her hand and hand it to Jensen.

Jensen: “Dee WTF. No alcohol Babe. Little one remember.” 

Dee: “Fuck. I forgot for a moment. (Reader) Pass a water.” 

Me: “Here you go take two.” I look at Jensen with worry. Dee forgot about the little one? Hell that could be an issue. 

Jensen: Nods at me as if he reads my mind. He whistles to the guys. 

Jared walks over soaked to the core: That white V-neck clinging to every blessed inch of his torso. Damn it is a sight. 

Jensen whispers something to Jared. 

Jared lifts me up and takes me inside. 

Putting me on the sofa, Jared inquires, “ What’s wrong Love?” 

Me: “I just caught Dee with a Beer and gave it to Jensen. She forgot about Little one. Jay how do you forget your are pregnant? This is not right.” 

  
  


Jared: “WTF! We can not leave Dee alone now because she is having memory lapses. She had that with the twins too. Damn it. Thanks for catching it. I will put in the call to Brett telling him to move up the date to arrival ASAP. He knows the troubles she can have when pregnant. We almost lost her not just physically but mentally with the twins. “ 

Me: “Have Dmitri take over the grill. Jensen needs to put in a call to her OBG. “ 

Jared: “I’m on it. You good here for a few?” 

Me: “Yeah I am a bit nauseous so I am gonna stay inside Babe.”

A few minutes later Jensen is next to me on the phone. He hangs up. 

Jensen: “I set up an appointment for tomorrow morning for her. That was a lucky catch. Thank you, my Love.” , He kisses me tenderly. 

Me: “I was worried as well, that baby needs every chance to survive. So does Dee now that she has her mate in our unit as well. “ 

Jensen: “Love you look a little peaked. Are you alright?” 

Me: “ Just a little nauseous due to worry. I love this family so much I do not want anything to happen to you.” 

Jensen: “You are so sweet my Love.” , He kisses me tenderly. “I will go inform Dee of her appointment. Stay put please.” 

Me: “Yes Sir.” I wink.

Two minutes later Dmitri comes in carrying the liquid and candy for when I drop. 

Dmitri: “I hear you are nauseous. Worry or not, I am not risking it Comoară. Drink and eat.” He kisses my forehead. 

I do as I am told. Licking his finger as I go. 

Dmitri growls at me. “Vixen.” 

  
  


Jared: “So get this. Brett is not able to get here for a whole month. Something is not right in paradise Dude.” 

Dmitri: “Sounds like it is time for a visit to Texas.” 

Me: “Closing is on the 15th. We could pop in early to have a chat. And by We I mean me. As in I can be a little less recognisable.” 

Jared and Dmitri nod.

Dmitri: “I will tell Jensen. Jay can you take his spot on the grill for a few.” 

By the time the guys got back to me I had every child on the couch with me watching TV. 

They were sleepy. 

Jared quietly picks up each child and takes them to the room. The older ones walk behind him. 

As we settle in for story time I hand Dee the story I printed for the night. 

####  **The Midas touch**

_ In ancient Greek, there was a king named Midas. He had a lot of gold and everything he needed. He also had a beautiful daughter. Midas loved his gold very much, but he loved his daughter more than his riches. _

_ One day, a satyr named Silenus got drunk and passed out in Midas’ rose garden. Believing that Satyrs always bring good luck, Midas lets Silenus rest in his palace until he is sober, against the wishes of his wife and daughter. Silenus is a friend of Dionysus, the god of wine and celebration. Upon learning Midas’ kindness towards his friend, Dionysus decides to reward the keg. _

_ When asked to wish for something, Midas says “I wish everything I touch turns to gold”. Although Dionysus knew it was not a great idea, he granted Midas his wish. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Happy that his wish was granted, Midas went around touching random things in the garden and his palace and turned them all into gold. He touched an apple, and it turned into a shiny gold apple. His subjects were astonished but happy to see so much gold in the palace. _

_ In his happiness, Midas went and hugged his daughter, and before he realized, he turned her into a lifeless, golden statue! Aghast, Midas ran back to the garden and called for Dionysus. He begged the god to take away his power and save his daughter. Dionysus gives Midas a solution to change everything back to how it was before the wish. Midas learned his lesson and lived the rest of his life contented with what he had. _

####  **_Moral_ **

_ Do not get greedy. Be happy and content with what you have. _

Everyone gives the goodnight kisses. 

I go to my room and sit on the bed. 

Dee comes in my room.

Dee: “Thank you for letting me be the one to tell the story. Seeing the look on the children’s faces makes me so happy.” 

Me: “You are welcome. They are wonderful children.” 

Dee: “I am sorry about the beer earlier. Did the guys tell you about what happens when I am pregnant some times.” 

Me: “They just explained some things. Would you like company to the OBG?” 

Dee: “Would you? I get so nervous. They guys have to work. I know you are their PA but you can go in after the appointment.” 

Me: “I would be happy to Dee. We are family. The bosses would rather I am a few minutes late than Jensen.” 

Dee: “Got that right.” 

Jensen: “Dee you need your rest.” 

Dee: “Night (Reader) See you in the morning.” 

Few minutes later. 

Jensen: “Dee told me you agreed to go with her tomorrow. Thank you. She might forget what to ask. She also gets nervous. Don’t worry about how long it takes to come in just message when you are on your way.” 

Me: “Will do. If you could make a list of what I need to talk to the OBG about and ask Vicki to sit with her when I am at work that would be great.” 

Jensen: “Dmitri is already on the phone with Vicki. Looks like it is going to be a group effort. Vicki is part of our unit just a different branch. She is establishing her own section.” 

Dmitri: “Vic says she is on board. Can not wait to spend time with the kids and Dee. Told me to quit pussy footing around, slap a ring on your finger and put a bun in the oven.” He chuckles.”She really likes you (Reader).”

I laugh. 

Me: “Ya think?” 

Jensen: “Tell Vic to get the government to approve polyamory marriage and we will be all set. “ 

Me: “Now we are talking. Lets get on that shall we?” 

Dmitri: “You are a treasure.” He kisses me softly at first. He then deepens the kiss.  When he breaks away, “I will be right back my treasure.” 

I go into the bathroom into the new silk nighty I bought. 

As I open the door Jensen is already laying in bed. 

Jensen: “Woah, Hello Darlin’! Cozy on up here let me feel that nighty. “ 

I lay next to him he fiddles with my nighty. He kisses me tenderly. 

Jensen: “This was beautiful, soft, and yet still sexy. If you were not so sore I would make love to you right now.” 

Dmitri comes back in.

Dmitri: “That is beautiful my treasure. We can still play just not rough if you like.” 

I push them back to lay on the bed. 

I start kissing Misha passionately. I move to Jensen kissing with the same vigor. My gown is short lived as they remove it and my matching undies. I make my way down Jensen licking and nibbling along the way. I suck him deep in my mouth. He fists my hair and guides me as he wants. Dmitri Slides His tongue in my pussy from behind. Damn I love his tongue. He eats me with determination. He soon stops and Slides himself in me. He sheaths himself fully in me. I can feel every vein and every muscle. He sets a long slow pace. It is maddening. I suck and drink Jensen in as if he is the oasis in the dessert.   When they both finish I am placed on my back. Jensen sheaths himself inside me. And proceeds to make love to me just as he did in the bathroom. Kissing me and treasuring me. He is in no hurry to get off. He is enjoying the presence of being one with me, Heart mind body and soul. When we climax it is within moments of one another. 

After which, Jared replaces him and makes love to me. Slow deep thrusts. He kisses me with passion and love. He fire builds slowly and the intensity hits when the orgasm rips through me. I clamp down on his massive member, swallowing his cries of pleasure as he coats my walls with his seed. 

Once done the three of them take me to the bath and clean me, dry me, and then snuggle me in the bed with all three of them. 


	36. Wiggle Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you have a moose on your head, sandwiched between a squirrel and a giraffe, all you can do is wiggle.

*****BEEP BEEP BEEP*****

**05:00 , Friday 28th of June**

 

I wiggle out of the bed, When you have Jared laying on your head, and are bookended by Dmitri and Jensen, wiggle is all you can do. 

Eventually I break free and go to the kitchen to make breakfast. 

 

I made Biscuits, Gravy, Bacon, Eggs, Sausage, Toast, and Pancakes. Put juice and Milk on the counter. Coffee on to brew. 

 

**_Diiiinnnngg Dooonnnngggg!_ **

 

I answer the door. Rich is standing there smiling holding an empty coffee mug. 

Rich: “Hello Cupcake, is Coffee ready?” 

Me: “It is brewing comeon in Rich.” 

Rich: “You are an angel cake.” 

Kids come flying from everywhere. 

Rich’s son and the children take their seats at the table. Adults start coming to the kitchen. 

Dee: “Do you ever sleep?” 

Me: “About three hours a night.” 

Dee: “You need children. They drain the energy out of you.” 

Rich: “True, they are energy vampires.” 

Me: “I will take your word for it.” 

Rich: “So Angel Cake are we gonna have the blessing of your presence to feed us at lunch today?” 

Me: “Depends on what time Dee’s doctor appointment is done. I will bring some food with me. Lunch might be later that normal.” 

Rich: “Coul cool” 

Dmitri: “Memory issues are starting Rich.” 

Rich: “Well fuck a duck. That sux a big one.” 

Jensen: “Yes it does my friend.” 

The door opens and Vicki comes strolling through the door. 

Vicki: “I have everything we need to keep the kids preoccupied while you are gone. Lots of vitamins for Dee. Ohhh are does pancakes?” 

 

Dee and I finish with the OBG and she is on restriction I do not envy. 

I have her restrictions in quadruplicate, laminated , and ready to hand out. 

She is not permitted certain foods or drinks. She is on a required diet and vitamin regimen. Minimal exercise , NO BDSM, and NO SEX none zip NADA for the next three months. Poor girl is gonna be bitchy and I won’t blame her. Her mates are gonna be bitchy too. 

 

I bring Dmitri, Jensen, Jared and Rich food from Chambar. 

###  **Le Poulet Libanais**

Cardamom poached chicken, du Puy lentils & kale salad, cauliflower, radish, labneh, tahini

###  **Ratatouille**

Zucchini, eggplant, peppers, tomato, purple potatoes, spinach, dill, ricotta, olives & quinoa tabbouleh

###  **Burger du Chasseur**

Venison burger, cave aged gruyère, red wine & black pepper jam, mushroom ragout, roasted yams

###  **Pâtes de la Chasse**

Mafaldine pasta, elk bolognese, fine herbs, parmesan

 

I then give Jensen the list from the doctor. 

 

Jensen sighs. “ Dee is going to be in a state over this.” 

Me: “She already is. Vicki has a copy. I message a picture of the list to Brett who called Dee immediately.  They were still on the phone when I left to come here.” 

Dmitri looks over Jensen’s shoulder at the list. “Damn Dee is on bed rest, high risk and nutritional restriction to the extreme. Heaven help us all.” 

Jared: “Fuck. Just got a message from the attorney. Looks like I need to go to Austin for the divorce proceedings. Scheduled for Next Wednesday. That was quick.” 

Rich: “Well, Yahoo’s filming wraps up today so you are all set on that front. Conventions are not until August.” 

Me: “Jared, I am still your PA, do you need me to accompany you to Texas? Rich , Dmitri, and Jensen are character witnesses.”

Jared: “Actually the attorney said it is just the closing of the divorce. I could use your help to keep the paps at bay and Rich to help with emotional support. “ 

Me: “Closing?? You just filed and served her?” 

Jared: “Courts in Texas do not take kindly to parents who expose the children to child abusers or who do drugs. I did not tell you but Gen was in the hospital strung out two nights ago she OD’d she survived but yeah the divorce is gonna be finished quickly. She stressed and turned to drugs. It breaks my heart but, I can not control her.” 

I hug him so close. 

Dmitri: “We will head there Monday from LA.” 

Jensen: “That is a good idea. I will let Vic and Dee know that we are going to take the children down to Texas. I am certain Dee would like to see Brett and pick up a few things for the kids.” 

Me: “If she decides to stay in Washington with the kids, she can give me a list of things to pick up from the house.” 

Jensen: “Why wouldn’t she want to see Brett?” 

I point to the list.

Me: “She is high risk, likely to be depressed, and No freaking sex. She has moments of forgetting she is pregnant. Yeah does not set up for a good reunion. He does not seem too keen on getting back up here. Let them talk it out. We will see. She needs at least a backup option.” 

Jensen: “FUUUUUCK! I did not even think… Dammit!” 

I hug Jensen and kiss him sweetly. “We will get through this as a unit. Dee’s struggles are everyone's. Just as Jared’s divorce affects everyone. We are one unit. We are strong and we will get through this.” 

Dmitri: “She is right. We will endure this and many more struggles. With each other for strength, we will triumph over any adversity.” 

Jensen: “Alright, Chick Flick moment over!” 

I giggle. Freaking giggle. “Alright Dean!” I kiss his head.” 

That causes laughter to erupt from everyone. 


	37. Candy-cane Ice cream Rx and Sneaky Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning sickness and dietary restrictions can be a bitch. Candy-cane Ice cream to the rescue. The boys are suspicious.

**18:22 , Friday 28th of June**

 

  We arrive back at the house in Vancouver. I brought Candy Cane Ice Cream for Dee. Nausea has been a real bitch lately for her and peppermint helps. Her diet says she needs calcium every time. This ice cream meets both requirements. 

  Dee grabs a spoon and the carton of ice cream, she heads to the entertainment room. 

  Dee: “You are an angel! This kid is giving me hell right now. Making me sick and then telling me I am starving. Time to teach it who is smarter. Auntie (Reader) gonna teach you who is boss.” She speak to the little bump. 

  I chuckle at her energetic attitude sassing the baby. 

I have ice cream for all the other children as well, just not until after pizza.

Pacifico’s delivered dinner. I still wasn’t in the mood for pizza so I had some peanut butter on crackers with sliced bananas and dark chocolate. (Don’t judge.) 

  I grab a beer and head to the entertainment room only to have Dmitri lift the unopened bottle from my hands. 

 Me: “Yo! I am not Dee.” 

 Dmitri: “You will be.” 

 Jared: Pulls me in for a soul devouring kiss. 

 Me: “Babe WTF is Dmitri talking about?” 

 Jared: “When your shot is due for renewal we don’t want you to get it renewed. We discussed this, Love. “ 

 Me: “But That is still a few weeks off. Why can’t i enjoy myself until then?” 

 Jared: Sits me down on his lap, “Because of that.” He nods to my food. “Lately you eat like a bird, have been getting nauseous, and have had symptoms that resemble dropping but are not quite all the way. Your sex drive is insatiable. We are just being cautious. “ 

 Me: “Oh for the love of… The shot is still in effect, for the first half the week you have been using condoms. Seriously. Pregnancy symptoms do not start that quickly. “ 

 Jared: “Humor me please.” 

 How can I say no to this big teddy bear? 

 Me: “Fine. I will humor you.” 

I rise from his lap and get myself some milk. I feel hands on my waist and feel Dmitri kiss my neck. 

Dmitri: “Comoară, Thank you for humoring me in this. I love you.”

Me: “Pereche, I love you as well. Shall we go?” I pick up keys and my purse. 

Dmitri: “Go? My love where are we going?” 

Me: “To the store, of course.” 

I walk out to Jensen’s truck and climb in the driver seat. 

Jensen: “Scoot.” 

Damn I wanted to drive!

So here I am sandwiched between Jensen and Misha in Jensen’s front seat. They each have a free hand to roam and torture me without mercy. 

Jensen: “Where to?” 

Me: “Nester’s” 

Dmitri: “What are we shopping for?” 

Me: “What we need.” 

**19:15 , Friday 28th of June**

 

  We walk in Nester’s. I head to the pharmacy section with a sense of purpose. I grab one of every pregnancy test on the shelf. I grab lube, condoms, and sweet tea at the register for good measure. The clerk looks faint. 

  Clerk: “Suspect a little one?” 

  Me: “Jensen’s wife Dee may be.” 

  Clerk: “That would be awesome. Congrats Mr. Ackles.” 

  Jensen: “Ah Thanks. Dee is nervous.” 

  Clerk looks at the other items: “This is good stuff. I use it myself.” 

He winks at Misha. Figures they assume Misha with lube and condoms. 

  Me: “Yeah never get the cheap stuff. Not when you are talking sex.” 

  Clerk: “Preach Sista! Fuck Girl these are the ultimate.” He holds up the ribbed lubricated and flavored condoms. 

  Me: “Damn Right they are! Would you expect anything less for these guys?”  

  Clerk: “Oh my fantasies are filled for months now. Thank you.” 

 We left.

 Dmitri: “That wasn’t at all awkward.” He chuckles.

 Jensen: “That dude was ready to bend over the counter for you MIsh.” 

 Dmitri: “Eh, He is not my type. I got what I want right in this truck.” 

 Jensen: “Get enough pregnancy tests there Darlin’?” 

 Me: “Jared and Dmitri want me to humor them. They suspect I am pregnant and won’t let me have my beer. Humor them I am. I am gonna open all of these. I am gonna pee in a damn cup, dip them all in the damn cup, lay them on the counter, and wait.” 

 Dmitri: “Love, You did not have to do this.” 

 Me: “Oh yes I do. We are clearing this up now so we can move forward.” 

When we arrive at the house I head towards the bathroom and hear Jensen whistle. “You both are in the dog house right now. This is her humoring you over a beer.” 

Jared: “What is she doing?”

By that point I have the door shut. 

I open half the tests and put them in the cup I just peed in. 

***Knock, Knock, knock***

Jared: “Babe, are you okay?” 

Jensen: “Darlin’ , let me in please.” 

I let Jensen in. 

I tell Jared and Dmitri : “STAY!” 

Jensen: “Darlin’ talk to me.” 

I hand him one of the tests that showed up already. Hasn’t been but three minutes and it read the result already ….

> **"PREGNANT"**

...appears in the little window.

Jensen hugs me close. He kisses the top of my head. Slowly he rocks me as I cry. Pregnant! I have known them a week and I am fucking pregnant. 

We await the rest of the results. Every damn one. Positive. I am pregnant. 

Jensen takes the results out as I sit on the floor of the bathroom crying. I soon feel myself picked up and carried. 

  Dmitri: “Comoară, will you look at me my love?” 

I chance a glance at him. I know my eyes are puffy from crying and I must look a fright. 

  Dmitri: “This is a blessing. I can not be happier. No matter who’s little one it is this baby is very much wanted and loved. You are loved.” He kisses me with a tenderness that leaves no room to doubt his words. 

  Me: “It has only been a week. That was quick. We haven’t even done the PR set up with the convention.” 

  Dmitri: “How about we announce our donation to you on live feed?” 

  Me: “That might work. I should get the websites ready. “ 

  Dmitri: “You do that, however, let's get you to the OBGYN to confirm shall we?” 

  I nod. “I love you , Pereche.” 

  He pulls me in close and holds me. 

  Jared comes flying into the room…

… : “BABY! Really? Please tell me it’s true! Please!!!” 

He picks me up without letting me answer as he sees Dmitri holding the results. He spins me around the covers my mouth with his showing me his joy with actions not words. 

  When he finally lets me breathe, he looks at me like a child who has been given the best present EVER! 

  Me: “Yes, Jay, It is true. I have a dozen results all saying the same. “ 

  Jared: Sees my eyes. “Why the tears, Love?” 

  Me: “It has only been a week. A week ago I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, caught in a job a hated, with no boyfriend, no friends, no social life, a tiny flat in Chicago, running to find myself. Now I am in a poly family unit, I own a house,  and going to be a mom, it is a bit quick and overwhelming.” 

  Jared: “Love, Yes it may seem fast. Look at it this way. You are finally letting yourself be loved, to be you, to be happy without concern of what everyone else thinks. Yes it is going to move fast because you should have been with us a long time ago. You are our mate, my Love. We have a lot of time to make up for.” He kisses me softly. 

  Dmitri: “Correct. This miracle is God’s way of giving his blessing to our union. “ 

  I smile. “Better go tell Dee.” 

  I walk down to the entertainment room and she is smiling really big. Dee hugs me and hands me a spoon. “Time to celebrate. We both have Little bits on the way.” I take the spoon and join her on the sofa sharing the ice cream. 


	38. West hears a secret.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bed Time 'The Tortoise and the Bird'

**21:00 , Friday 28th of June**

** We gather for story time. Dmitri tells the story. **

**The Tortoise and the Bird**

A tortoise was resting under a tree, on which a bird had built its nest. The tortoise spoke to the bird mockingly, “What a shabby home you have! It is made of broken twigs, it has no roof, and looks crude. What’s worse is that you had to build it yourself. I think my house, which is my shell, is much better than your pathetic nest”.

“Yes, it is made of broken sticks, looks shabby and is open to the elements of nature. It is crude, but I built it, and I like it.”

“I guess it’s just like any other nest, but not better than mine”, said the tortoise. “You must be jealous of my shell, though.”

“On the contrary”, the bird replied. “My home has space for my family and friends; your shell cannot accommodate anyone other than you. Maybe you have a better house. But I have a better home”, said the bird happily.

####  **Moral**

_ Better a crowded hut than a lonely mansion. _

We each kiss the children, West suddenly pulls me in for a big hug. 

  West: “GMomma, I am so happy you are part of our family.” 

  Me: “Me too West, I love you sweetheart.” 

  West: “I love you too, GMomma.” 

As I walk into the living area and pull up the laptop to begin creating the web pages… “What was that about? West is never that clingy with me.” I say to whoever is listening.

  Jensen: “West overheard me telling Dee. He is the only one who knows. He is keeping it secret. “ 

 


	39. Some people can not take a hint.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Trigger Warning Stalker, Messages, Drama.***  
> Email, internet, technology is all convenient and a blessing but can also be used for evil.

**22:09 , Friday 28th of June**

 

  I check my messages.

 

_ From: Rachel Miner  To : (Reader FN)(Reader LN) _

 

_ Heya Chica,  _

_ I have it all set up. So excited. Charlie is going to meet us at the Ranch. He thinks it is just a promo film for Gish we are doing and renting the place out for the shot.  _

_ -Rachel _

 

My reply

 

_ Hey Wayward Unicorn,  _

_ Listen up. Keep a secret. I may have buns cooking in the oven when I show. The three offered to donate to me. If donations take we will need to be quick with the signing. Charlie can take pics all he likes without me there.  _

 

_ \- Purgatory Princess  _

 

I get a quick reply

 

_ OMC! OMC! OMC! I hope so that would be so epic! Love the name OF “Purgatory Princess”  Suits you. _

 

_ -WaywardUnicorn _

 

Next message 

 

_ From: Mr. Hammond CEO  To: (Reader FN) (Reader LN) _

 

_ Hello (Reader), _

_   I know you have been hiding from me. I will find you. This little cat and mouse game you are playing is intriguing, yet I bore of it. You are mine. Always have been. It was quite the power play of you to pretend to quit. You can never quit me. I OWN you! See you in Paris Pet! _

_ -Hammond _

SHIT SHIT SHIT!!! 

Me: “Guys! We gotta problem! “ 

Jensen: “What’s wrong Darlin’?” 

Me: “ This is wrong…” 

 

I show him the email.

Jensen: “Mish… Jay.. Dee… Vic… Rich Family meeting NOW!” 

 

Dee: “What’s wrong angel face?” 

Rich: “Oh Gumdrop, that is creepy!” 

Jared: “Didn’t you say if he contacted you in anyway you would own his company?” 

Dmitri: “That is right. Plus he would be in jail.” 

  I dial the attorney I have on payroll. “Jim, He emailed me. Yeah it is super creepy too. I want full action against him.  I am forwarding the email now.” 

  Jim: “Got it. Wow he is obsessed with you. I am on my way to the court now. Judge owes me a favor. He will open up to process.” 

  Me: “Thanks Jim. Keep me posted. If I don’t answer my phone speak to whom ever does. “ 

  Jim: “Will do. (Reader) step up security. He seems off hinged.” 

  Me: “I will. Thank you.” 

 

Me: “Okay everyone. If my phone rings, I do not care if I am on the pot, having sex, or in the shower… PICK the Fucking Phone UP! Jim is going to enact a specific security clause from my contract with the company. Mr. Hammond is going to have a warrant issued for his arrest and the company I just left will belong to me. I don't even want the company so we need to brainstorm on WTF to do with it. I will never set foot in that building again.” 

 

Dee: “A whole company? Building and all?”

I nod.

Jensen: “You can donate the company to a charity. Set it up that any prophets that would have gone to you go to the charity instead.” 

Jared: “You could even have it be to help a cause like ‘Me Too’ or ‘AKF’ or ‘YANA’ .” 

Dmitri: “The choices are yours.”

Me: “I believe AKF and YANA would be best recipients. I can not tell you how close I was to saying ‘Fuck it’ when I left for the Me-cation.” 


	40. There must be a 'Call Now' sensor on every toilet seat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It never fails, Every time I am expecting an important call, they always wait until I am in the bathroom.

**00:43 , Saturday 29th of June**

 

 I was in the bathroom when I heard my phone ring. 

  Dmitri: Sleepily “Hello?” 

Knock knock knock. 

  Me: “I will be out in a moment hun.” 

__ Dmitri: “She will be out in a minute you caught her in the ladies room.” 

__ Me: “Dmitri give me the phone Jim does not need to know that. “, He shrugs. 

  I put the phone on speaker: “Yeah Jim, I am here.” 

  Jim: “It’s done. Warrant is issued. Security is notified to detain him the moment he enters building. Company is now under your name. HR and stockholder being notified. What instructions do you have for them? “ 

  Me: “Thank you, Jim. All of my profits are to go to the charities ‘YANA’ and ‘AKF’ I have emailed you the details and addresses of each company. I am designating Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles and Dmitri Krushnic CEO’s  from this moment on. There is to be an offer as Vice President in charge of Advertising and Marketing issued to Rachel Miner as well as a offer of VP of Sales offered to Kim Rhodes , VP of Entertainment offered to Briana Buckmaster. All with complete benefits and salary packages commensurate with current VP’s in those rolls. The current VP’s as with the agreements in their contracts are no longer with the company as they were given positions contingent on last CEO’s reign. HR will give them their last pay and have them clean out their offices immediately. Everyone remaining at the company after that will get a 5% raise across the board which is long overdue. Any questions?”

  Jim: “Not at all. Everything is complete within contractual requirements. Enjoy being free of this company and that Assbutt once and for all.” 

  Me: “Thank you.” 

  Dmitri: “That was a lot of info. Am I now one of three CEO’s of a multi-million dollar company for charity?” 

__ Me: “Yes, my love, you are. Is that okay?” All three are sitting on my bed with their mouths hanging open. 

  Jensen: “It’s freaking awesome!!!”

  Jared: “AKF will benefit so much from that company. Thank you.”

  Dmitri: “YANA is something we have always wanted to take to another level. Helping those who need a way out of the lonely pit they have found themselves in. This will let us give them hope. Allow us to have outreach centers. Giving everyone a new chance.” 

Dee: “You are amazing Girl. We are so lucky to have you in our lives.” 

Me: “I am the lucky one. Now that we have the schematics taken care of, we need to call Cliff. Hammond may not show up to work in the morning to be detained. He does not like being told ‘NO’ and he does not like having his toys taken from him. He just lost his entire company to me. He will be livid. He corporate credit cards tied to the business are all frozen now. He no longer has a free ride. His corporate car ‘A brand new Bugatti Divo is now owned by Me and repossessed for the three of you to drive at your leisure. For so long as he is on the move security needs to be in place.” 

 

  Jared: “Bugatti? DIBS! What color?” 

  Me: “Electric Blue and Jade Green with Gold trim instead of chrome.” 

  Jared: “Fuck Yeah! Sammy got a new set of wheels.” 

  Jensen: “That Bugatti is for all of us dude. I say we auction her off and do some good. “ 

  Dmitri: “Agreed.” 

  Jared: “But it’s a Bugatti! It is like asking Dean to give up Baby and drive a Toyota.” 

  Jensen: “That would not happen! EVER!” 

  Me: “Jared I will buy you a car when I get my lotto. I would much rather not see that car ever again. “ 

  Jared: “Alright, anything for you Love.” 

  Me: “Now go browse for your new car. You have a $500,000 budget. I know it is not Bugatti budget however that $5.8mil will do lots of good for others. “

  Dee: “Are you gonna be able to sleep tonight?” 

  Me: “Not until Cliff and a couple of guards are here.” 

  Dmitri: “Cliff is on his way he is bringing 7 guards. We explained matters and they are not taking chances.” 


	41. Pizza and Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guards need fed and I am tired. Pizza it is.

**02:28 , Saturday 29th of June**

 

 

  I made Four pots of coffee and two pizzas for our guards. As I remove the pizza’s from the oven, Cliff comes in the door to the garage with the seven others.

  Cliff: “Hi (Reader) , We got here as quickly as we can. I hope they catch that fucker quickly.”

  Giving Cliff a hug. “Me too Sweetie. Here is some coffee and pizza for all of you. Now that you are here. This is what he looks like . This is what he drives. I need to get sleep. Five am comes too soon.”

  Cliff: “Why five? We got you covered.”

  Me: “I make breakfast and get the children ready for the day each morning. It is my contribution to the family.”

  Cliff: “You are amazing. Get some rest. See you in two and a half hours.”

 

I climb in my bed with Dmitri, and Jared book ending me. Jensen is with Dee tonight sense we have so many guards. Not every guard knows about the unit.

*****BING BING BING*****

 

**05:00 , Saturday 29th of June**

 

 

I slide out from between the guys. I shower. Make my way down to the kitchen and see Cliff.

  Me: “Morning Cliff.”

  Cliff: “Morning Sunshine.”

  Me: “Coffee?”

  Cliff: “Yes please. We ran out about 30 minutes ago.”

  I make six large pots of coffee. I set to making breakfast. First up Dee’s custom breakfast : Breakfast Energy Shake (Blend yogurt, oats, banana and honey together for an energy-boosting start to her day.), Grill (not fry) 6 oz of bacon, 4 cage free eggs, one piece of gluten free toast with strawberry preserves, 8 oz OJ, 8 oz Whole MIlk.

 Next everyone else's breakfast: Buttermilk Pancakes, Maple Sausage, 6 pounds of pepper bacon, three dozen eggs, French toast, Banana slices, orange slices, Cinnamon Rolls,Blueberry Muffins, OJ, and Milk.

  I grab my Blueberry Muffin and banana slices with milk.

  I hear a couple guards outside. The fucking Bugatti is there. They have him detained. Cops just showed up. I walk out and explain everything. Showing documents and getting Jim on phone. He is arrested and the keys to the Bugatti are given to me.

  I walk back inside and hand the keys to Jared: “Drive it to the auction house. The Assbutt is in jail.”

  I feel numb at the moment. I did not want to see Hammond. Definitely not in Vancouver. This house is no longer safe. Good thing I am moving into my new one.

  Dmitri: “He’s gone Love. Breathe. “

  Me: “He knows I was here. How did he know?”

  Dmitri: “He had a tracker on the email. Do not open emails unless you know who is sending them and want them to know where you are.”

  I nod. I feel cold , numb, empty.

 He pulls me in and holds me.

 Jensen: “Darlin’ you are safe now.”

 Me: “He will not have come alone. We can not go to the new house. We need to cause confusion with vehicles. Once we know someone is getting followed we can get the tail arrested. Then we will be okay. Remember he is not the only one fired this morning. Rich men who get their cash cow removed and told to get a real job do not take kindly to it.”

  Dmitri: “This is true. I will talk to Cliff.”

  Cliff approached me. “Bug out scramble?”

  Me: “Yep. Important thing is to make certain the one with the kids in it is not tailed. They need to get to the new place. Getting the tail clipped is important. I do not care if the tail is following me or you. Get it clipped. Got it?”

  Cliff: “Got it. You sure you aren’t FBI Sweetie?”

  Me: “No I am a PA. A Pissy PA at the moment. One who is defending her family. That tail is gonna get clipped. Period.”

  Cliff: “Now I know who wears the skirt in your house. “

  Me: “Skirt?? Don’t you mean pants? “

  Cliff: “No I mean skirt! Anyone can wear pants and look tough, but it takes someone who is tough to wear a skirt and still kick ass. My wife is the head of my house. Looks like you may be of your house.”

  Me: “Nah. I am the protector of the house. No one messes with those I love. NO ONE!”

  Jensen: “Jared and one of the guards just clipped one tail. It followed them on the way to the auction house.”

  Me: “Should be another three left to clip.  All recent executives who lost their jobs. They worshiped Hammond. “

  Kevin: “Look what I found in the bushes…”

  Me: “Matthews, Resorted to lurking in bushes now?”

  Matthews: “Fuck you Whore! I want my damn job back!”

  Me: “Matthews, You were always such a charmer. You tied your job to Hammond, against my recommendations, who violated contract. The company is not mine I gave it away as soon as it was.”

  Matthews: “You did what?!?”

  Me: “I gave it away. You harassing me here with him only sealed your fate with his. Enjoy your new boyfriend in prison. “

  Matthews: “No, no, no wait let's make a deal. I can tell you where the others are and you can catch them quicker just let me go pretend I wasn’t here.”

  Me: “ You see I already know how to clip those snakes. What do I need you for?” I was going to get info from him.

 Matthews: “It is more than just the execs out there. Tyrone is out there.”

Tyrone is Hammond's person BITCH his bodyguard, his fall guy, the one who does his dirty work.

  Me: “Tyrone? Hmm. Where is he at and if the info proves fruitful we can discuss arrangements for you?”

  Matthews: “Two blocks East has direct line of sight to the pool.”

I nod to Cliff. He and a few others take off to apprehend Tyrone.

  A few minutes later my phone rings.

  Me: “Hey Cliff.”

  Cliff: “That ass-wipe is finally detained. He shot Gerry in the leg and hit Steve upside the head with the butt end of the gun. Police have him now. He is singing like a songbird. Your ex boss is going away for a LONG time.”

  Me: “Matthews, Thank you. Dmitri come here please.”

  Dmitri: “ Yes (Reader). “

  Me: “This is Jacob Matthews. He was VP in charge of Marketing. He did not listen to my advice on not tying himself to Hammond in the company. Matthews is good at what he does. He did just save us from an ex marine sniper who was under shoot to kill orders. Can you find a place for him in the company for the charity? “

  Dmitri: “Well, I don’t tolerate insubordination. I reward hard work and kindness. You agree to the terms offered to you we can have you a VP in charge of Training new recruits. “

  Matthews: “Thank you Sir. I won’t forget this chance.”

  Jensen: “What is the word Mish?”

  Dmitri: “Gerry got shot in the leg and Steve will have a concussion but Hammond's Sniper is caught.”

  Jensen: “Fuck. Hammond is one messed up fucker.”

  Me: “Really? I have just been telling folks that sense I started the company. Why doesn’t anyone listen to me?”

  Dmitri: “They should, Love.”

  Matthews: “I should have listened. But that extra $100k a year plus perks over road my common sense. Sorry.”

  Me: “I noticed. You actually did the work you were suppose to or else we would not be having this conversation.”

  Matthews: “Guys this woman is a hard-ass! I have never seen anyone able to destroy or build a person in a few moments. Never get on her wrong side. She is the only one who turned Hammond down every damn time and had him coming back for more. She rejected Aaron Simmons and the man has been taking therapy sense. “

  Me: “Simmons? He tried to rape me. I did not just turn him down I busted his nuts with my 4 inch heels. He is in therapy because he can not come to terms with getting his ass kicked by a girl and his lack of gonads.”

  Jensen: “Wait… As in you literally ruptured his scrotum with your heals?”

  Me: “ As in I tore his scrotum and busted his left ball. He is ½ the man he use to be. Not that he was that large to start with.”

  Dmitri: Chuckles “That’s my girl.”

  Jensen: “Fuck yeah! No one messes with (Reader).”

  Matthews: “Rape? He never told us that. He just said you turned him down. Rape is not cool.”

  Me: “Now you understand why I do not like most of the now ex VP’s. You are the only one who did not try to force themselves on me.”

  Matthews: “Ah no offense (Reader), I am not into women.”

  He is checking out Jensen.

  Me: “I figured as much when I saw you and Levinski having regularly scheduled private ‘meetings’. Levi was always glowing after. While you chose to stand or lean on desks rather than sit.”

  Matthews: “Shit. You did not miss anything did you?”

  Me: “It was my job to make certain everything moved with the least amount of pr nightmares as possible. I could not care less that you and Levi fucked on company time. Hammond bringing prostitutes into his hotel rooms on business trips was my nightmares. I had to reroute the paps every damn time they entered and left.

**12:00 , Saturday 29th of June**

 

 Cliff and the other four guards arrive back. With Gerry still in hospital and Steve on monitor for his concussion. We piled in the vans and vehicles. Dee and the kids were in Jensen’s truck with Cliff. Vic,  Maison. and West all in a van with a guard. Jared and the kids in a van with another guard. Dmitri in another vehicle with another guard. I am in a vehicle with a guard. And last guard is solo to be backup with who needs it. 

  We scramble. In no time all of the ex VP’s are arrested for stalking. 

  I am driving and see I have a tail. I have the guard call it in. Soon cops are surrounding the tail and us. 

  The tail tries to ram its way out of the block. Racking my body from slamming into my vehicle. Ends up a with the tail’s vehicle flipped. The tail tried to shoot it’s way out of the car. Finally detained. I get a look at the assailant. It was a female. That shook me. The bitch tried to kill me. 

  Cops said she was a G4H (GunforHire) They have been looking for her for months. 

  I call the guys on four way. “The gun for hire is detained. Head to the home. I will meet you there. “

  Dmitri: “Be careful, My Treasure.” 

  Jensen: “Fuck Babe this is nuts. I am glad you are alright.” 

  Jared: “See you there my love.” 

**14:31 , Saturday 29th of June**

 

  I arrived at the house in Bellingham. I am so emotionally done. I go inside planning to climb in bed and tell the world to go away. Yeah Right! Like My life will ever let me do that. I am swamped with hugs and kisses from all of the children. I am now sitting in the middle of the living room floor with children piled on me. 

  West: “Are you alright? Do you need a doctor?” 

  Me: “I am fine west . Thank you just tired.” 

  Maison: “Why are those bad people chasing you?” 

  Me: “Because they lost their job and wanted someone to blame.” 

  JJ: “They should go back to college. It is never too late to change careers.” 

  Me: “True. They must get out of prison first.” 

  Tom: “I hope they stay in prison.” 

  Shep: “Especially that mean man from the front lawn.” 

 Me: “Don’t worry many of them are going away for a very long time.” 

 Odie: “Have a sucker, GMomma, you deserve it.” 

  Me: “Thanks. Odie.” I kiss her on the cheek.

  Arrow: “Can we have Mac ‘n Cheese ?” 

  Zep: “I want ‘mato Soup.” 

  West: “She is tired guys lets have Dad make lunch.” 

  Me: “Thank you Westie.” 

  He hugs me close. “You take good care of us GMomma let us take care of you for a change.” 

  I do not think I can love a family more than I do this one. 

Jared walks in seeing me in the floor, He picks me up and carries me to the master. 

  Jared: “Just lay here and rest, Love.” 

  Me: “Jared we have to leave tonight at 02:23 for LA.” 

  Jared: “I know Love. Vic and Dee are taking care of the kids. They are staying here. Opting to not go to Texas.” 

  Me: “When is my doctor appointment?” 

  Jared: “At 16:30. The doctor is bringing a portable ultrasound here. With The stress of the day we figured it’s best. So rest for the next Hour and a half. That will give you thirty minutes to freshen for the doctor and get something to eat.” 

  Me: “Thank you.” I drifted off to sleep in his arms. 

Soon , I feel tender kisses on my neck and feel a hand rubbing my belly. 

I open my eyes and smile. Jared was replaced by Jensen.

Dmitri is in front of me smiling. “Hello beautiful. Time to go to shower.” 

I try to snuggle back into Jensen.  I hear him chuckle. “Darlin’ we can cuddle after we see the baby. For now Let’s go shower.” 

   I go to the shower. And freshen up. 

  I dress in a flowing summer dress. I braid my hair. I put on my sandals. 

  Dee: “You look so beautiful in that dress. It suits you to be relaxed.” 

  Dmitri: “She is always beautiful.” 

  Jensen: “She is like a rainbow gracing a stormy sky.” 

  Jared: “A SUV just pulled up.” 

  Cliff: “I will get the door. “ 

  The OBGYN comes in with the cases. 

We go into the master bedroom so we can have privacy. Once the equipment is set up. Dee lays on the table first  and we see two little cashews in one sack. Twins. Identical Twins. 

  Dee cries tears of joy and prints off her copies. She leaves me and the OBGYN alone in the room. 

I take a deep breath. After vaginal exam. The OBGYN Decides to use an internal ultrasound wand.(Oh joy NOT!!!). Between the external ultrasound and int internal ultrasound the OBGYN looks concerned. Turns on the heart beat monitors and I hear lots of whooshing. 

  OBGYN: “ Well my dear you are  most definitely pregnant. Y the looks of it you are only a few days along. Is this your first pregnancy?” 

  Me: “Yes, I never had much of a social life, that is why I opted to have the guys donate to me.” 

  OBGYN: “Well the donations took. By the looks of it. Three eggs took.” Triplets? Fuck. “My concern is the quantity for your first pregnancy.” 

  Me: “Triplets is not too bad.” 

  OBGYN:”Triplets alone … No not to bad. My dear you had three eggs fertilized. All three split. You have two sets of twins and one set of triplets. Seven babies is quite a lot for an experienced parent. For a first time Mom it can be more than you can handle…” 

  Me:” SEVEN??? Seven babies? Oh stop right there. DO not finish that sentence. Let's make this very clear from the beginning. These children are blessings and I love every one of them. I will keep every one of them. Are we clear?” 

  OBGYN:” Yes mam. You do have a larger than average uterus so that is beneficial given the circumstances. I will have a dietician contact you with your strict vitamin and feeding regimen. I understand you have already started morning sickness. Here is a Rx for something all natural to help with nausea. Keep in mind it is not unusual for one or two to reabsorb so race yourself for that possibility.” 

The OBGYN handed me my copies of the ultrasound and packed up to leave. 

I sat alone on the bed until Vic came in. 

  Vic: “What did the doctor say?” 

  Me: “Oh I am pregnant. Very much pregnant.” 

  Vic: “Are you having twins too?” 

   Me: “Twins, Twins, and Triplets.” 

  Vic: “What?” 

  I hand her the ultrasound results. Little cashews and peanuts labeled A1 A2, B1 B2, C1 C2 C3 are on the results. 

  Vic: “OMC. Girl you have been busy. Did they all take you in one night uncapped? “ 

  Me: “Yes the night we got the house. And two nights before that.” 

  Vic: “So it could be all of them, two of them or just one fertile one.” 

  Me: “Yes. I told the doctor they all offered to donate. I did not elaborate how the donations were done.” 

  Vic: “I love how your mind is always in PR mode. Who Should we ring in first.? “ 

 Me: “Bring them all in. I will hand it to them let them figure it out.”

 Vic: “Can I video? PLEEEEASE!” 

 Me: “I was hoping you would.” 

A few minutes later all three of the guys are sitting on the bed. I stand in front of them arms crossed tapping my foot. 

  They look worried. I had them each their copies of the papers. 

I then wait. 

Jared is turning the paper this way and that. Jensen turns it upside down. Dmitri is grinning and lit up like a Christmas tree. 

Dmitri: “Jensen you are holding it upside down. Jared hold it this way.” 

Jensen gets it and color drains from his face. “Darlin’ those dots are they…” 

Jared finally gets it. : “Holy Fuck! Six babies?” 

Dmitri: “Seven there is number seven C3.” 

I am pilled in and hugs by all three of them so close. 

Jared: “Supernatural Seven” 

I laugh. “Yes I do have my very own Supernatural Seven. All of the donations took. OBGYN has Amniocentesis scheduled for a week out. We will know how many each of you have.” 

  Dmitri: “We have Seven. That is how many we have. I am so excited.I love you Treasure.” 

  Me: “I love you too Pereche.” 

  I turn to Vic who is recording. “Well everyone I am officially pregnant the donations have taken. Seven babies. You heard me right Seven Bundles of Supernatural Joy. Be careful what you ask for Chuck has a sense of humor. Stay tuned for more info and baby naming contests. “ 

  Vic: “That was great. Now to hold onto it until after the announcement about the donations and then give it a week or two before sharing the number.” 

I feel giant hands rubbing my abdomen. Jared is knelt next to me rubbing my belly kissing it. Jensen does the same from the other side. Dmitri is holding me from behind rubbing my hip to by belly and back while kissing my neck. 

Vicki is videoing the whole thing. 

She finally leaves. 


	42. Children see the babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These children are so sweet.

**18:00 , Saturday 29th of June**

 

We sit the children down and show them the pictures. West looks at my belly, he comes over and hugs me close.

  Me: “Westie , are you okay hun?”

  West: “We almost lost the eight of you. I want to keep you safe.”

  Me: “West hun, I am not going anywhere. I have a beautiful family and nine more members on the way. I am not giving that up. I will always fight to get back to you.”

  West: “I love you GMomma.”

  Me: “I love you too Westie.” He is such a tender heart.

  I message Rachel the ultrasound images telling her Shhhhh.

 


	43. Vicki and Jared tell the night time tales.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicki and Jared take their turns telling stories with morals for the kids.

**19:00 , Saturday 29th of June**

 

Story time again. This time Vicki tells a story.

 

####  **The Cows and the Cougar**

Four cows lived in a forest near a meadow. They were good friends and did everything together. 

They grazed together and stayed together, ran together, played together, grew up together, and because they were together no predators were yet to kill them for food. But one day, the friends fought , their squabble was over petty things, and each cow went to graze in a different direction. 

A wolf, a tiger, and a cougar saw this and decided that it was the perfect opportunity to kill the cows. They hid in the bushes and surprised the cows and killed them all, one by one.

####  **Moral**

_ Unity is strength. _

  
  
  


Jared’s story. 

####  **The Farmer and the Well**

A farmer looking for a source of water for his farm bought a well from his neighbor. 

The neighbor was cunning, though, and refused to let the farmer take water from the well. On asking why, he replied, “I sold the well to you, not the water”, and walked away. The distraught farmer didn’t know what to do. So he went to Ezekiel, a clever man and one of the seven statesmen of Emperor Caesar, for a solution.

The emperor’s statesman called the farmer and his neighbor and asked why the man was not letting the farmer draw water from the well. The cunning man said the same thing again, “I sold the well, not the water. So he cannot take my water”.

To this, Ezekiel replied, “All that sounds fine to me. But if you have sold the well and the water is yours, then you have no business keeping your water in his well. Remove the water or use it all up immediately. If not the water will belong to the owner of the well”.

Realizing that his trick has been countered and he has now been taught his lesson, the man apologized and left. 

####  **Moral**

_ Cheating will not get you anything. If you do cheat, you’ll pay for it soon enough. _

  
  


We kiss the children and gather in the living room. 

Dee: “I am staying here with Vic and the children. Here is the list of things we need from the house. Please give this letter to Brett. “ 

Me: “I will.” 


	44. Live stream announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We decide to make a live stream announcement about the 'donations'.

**00:15 , Sunday 30th of June**

Jared, Jensen, Dmitri, Cliff , two guards, and I are at the airport. We decide to do our live stream about the ‘donations’ and of course the fans that are awake blow up Facebook with support and OMC . It gets shared to Twitter. That is where the horrid commends come in. Jensen and Jared get to blocking the toxic side. Something these should have done ages ago. Misha makes it clear his feelings on the matter.

  Misha: “Regarding the donations to (Reader) and my private life. Any negative commentary will be permanently blocked and/or prosecuted. She is not only my PA but my Girlfriend. I love her very much and will not tolerate harassment. FYI She won’t tolerate harassment either.”

  Jensen’s subtweet to Misha : “ (Reader) is one Badass PA don't mess with her. She will not hesitate to take you to court. Luv this chick!” 

  Jared’s subtweet: “She is the most caring woman. She will not hesitate to defend her family or friends. She was one of you before she became our PA. She is SPNFamily. Treat her as such.” 

  My subtweet: “Aww thanks guys. Love you! I am excited about the prospect of adding new members to the SPNFamily. The kids seem excited about the idea. @DanneelHarris Care to add your input?” 

  Dee’s subtweet: “Hell yeah. I can not wait to meet them. They will be the same age as my two and yes folks we have twins coming. (Reader) held my hand as I found out. I approve of her future children. She is amazing.” 

  Rich’s subtweet: “(Reader) is sweet as sugar. I have seen her take care of our boys with a skill unparalleled. Welcome to the family Gumdrop.”

  Some comments were nice, some envious, others, flirtatious, some confused as to why donations when I was Misha’s girlfriend they were concerned about Misha’s ability to perform(LOL if they only knew), there were even ones who suspected correctly (we neither confirmed nor denied), some just wanted to see the pictures when the ultrasounds were ready. 

  There were those who threatened me on my account. I had the attorney immediately press charges and they were arrested. The toxic part of the fandom learned really fast I do not tolerate abuse.

 


	45. Dreamer Horse LAX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LA and Dreamer Horse were in for a surprise.

**03:45 , Sunday 30th of June**

 

‘Dreamer Horse’ was excited when she picked me up. She almost screamed when she saw Misha with me. (I had Jensen and Jared hang back with security). Surprise for later.

Me: “Serina, I would like yo to meet my boyfriend Dmitri. Dmitri this is Dreamer Horse.” 

Misha: “Nice to finally meet you. I can not tell you how much it means to me to have you show us your town and (Readers) potential new house.” 

Serina: “OMC, Misha, I am such a huge fan. Wait did you just say boyfriend?” She looks at me.

I smile and wink. 

Serina: “You lucky bitch! I am so jelly! We are gonna have an awesome time today. Come on let's get you to someplace a little less crowded.” 

She took us to Pann’s on La Tijera Blvd. Misha made certain to keep the guys aware of our locations. Jared and Jensen Had completed our check in at  **Viceroy L'Ermitage Beverly Hills** . Jensen was currently catching some Z’s while Jared decided to get some sun and take pics for his fans of his legs by the pool. His poor fans were about to have quite a wake up call. 

We told Serina about me wanting babies and the donation plan. She was so excited. We explained she was going to be spending the whole day with Misha but as a different day sense she won the contest. I told her about the Online baby shower we planned. She thought it was so cool to include the fandom in the baby naming ceremony. 

We met the guys & Felicia at Escape Hotel. We did the Attic, Slaughter, and Witchcraft rooms. They were intense.

I may have creepy nightmares about those dolls in the attic for a while. Jensen was not a fan of them either. Dmitri got hit a time or two from throwing them at us. 

The Slaughter reminded me of another SPN episode, I felt like I was on a case with Charlie, Sam, Dean and Cas. Concerned I might be the next victim. Protect me guys! 

Witchcraft made me feel empathy for Rowena. Being hunted by those who did not understand the wicca. Terrifying. I may have clung to Jared a time or two during that one.  

Serina was totally fangirling over being trapped in Escape rooms with Misha and Felicia. It was funny to see this normally composed chick becoming a total mess over her crushes. 

After the Escape Hotel we went to Lunch at Son of A Gun.

Jensen gave Serena a bouquet of two dozen yellow roses with a $1000 Visa Gift Card to say thank you for showing us the house. She suddenly added Jensen to her fav’s list. We went to the house. It was soooo white inside. We definitely needed to adjust the decor. 

Serena: “This place is beautiful. So looking to raise your children in LA?” 

Me: “Actually. I need a couple places. I live in Washington but during the non filming times I want a place I can take the kids that is warm and still near trails.” 

Serena: “The trails are within walking distance from here. So this place is just right.” 

Dmitri: “I couldn't agree more. What do you think, Comoară?” 

Me: “Alright, Pereche, We will place an offer.” 

Serena: “What are those words? Comoară and Pereche?” 

Me: “Our pet names for each other. They are in Romani. Comoară means Treasure, Pereche means Mate. It is short for our complete pet names. Comoară mea ‘My Treasure’ and Suflet Pereche ‘Soulmate’.” 

Serena: “Aww you two are adorable. I think I just threw up in my mouth a little.” 

Felicia: “I am right there with ya Chica.” She winked at Serena and Seriena blushed.

Felicia is playing up the whole Charlie angle just to make Serena’s day.

I will need to do something special for Felicia as a thank you. 

We find out she enjoys the beach and BDSM. We can work with that. A little non-disclosure agreement and some shopping we will give our new friend a glimpse of how sexy the guys can be. 

We went to three different stores. Spanky’s, The Stockroom, and Rough Trade Gear. Fittings for Jared were the most difficult but we managed to find them at the last stop. I swear Rough Trade Gear has EVERYTHING leather you could ask for. My stuff was from The stockroom. They were super professional. They also had some super epic ointment to help with overly used rectum. 

**21:19 , Sunday 30th of June**

 

We find out Serena likes to ‘play’ as well. Given my ‘condition’ we decided to have me be dungeon master and instruct Misha and Jared on a scene with Felicia , Serena, and Jensen. 

Jensen was to be my pet as he was still recovering from getting owned though Serina didn’t know that.

The scene was mostly for her , Misha was okayed by me and Jensen to scene just not penetration. (He was good with that as he liked Serina just did not know her enough for that kind of relationship.) I okayed Jared to scene fully as he only had me and Rich as partners, he was going to fulfill Felicia’s fantasy. Jared new it was a one time gig and he had the condoms I had bought when I bought the tests. Jared got the okay from Rich as it was Felicia. Rich knew Felicia’s crush on Jared for all these years. The whole cast knew it. I can not blame her there he is one fine specimen. 

**23:45 , Sunday 30th of June**

  We arrived at Den of Iniquity in preparation for the nights scene. 

The mistress of the dungeon made certain our room was ready and private. 

I walked out to the main hall to purchase some more lube from the shop and some more binding robe. Someone clearly forgot to inform the local dom’s that I am not a sub and not on the market, I was cornered by two massive walls of muscle draped in leather smelling of patchouli. One had his had on my throat while the other had slammed me into the wall by the hips. That fucker was gonna pay. I am pregnant you asshats. I barely can breathe. 

Dom 1: “Seems we have an unclaimed submissive, Vincent.” 

Dom 2(Vincent): “Oh yes, Quite the beauty isn’t she. Those curves. Looks like her marks are fading and she wears no collar. You will be ours tonight little girl.” 

Oh hell no… I jerk my knee up and connect directly with dipshit number 1’s crotch, he lets go of my neck. 

Me: I then flip  Dipshit #2 around and slam him into the wall “Listen up you Asshats, I am taken, I am pregnant, and i am pissed that you would ever treat a potential submissive in such a manor! If you ever touch me or any sub that way again you will be seen in court for assault are we clear?” 

**  
  
**

The mistress comes over: “What is happening over here Goddess?” 

I explained what occurred. She immediately summoned security and had them blacklisted at every club in California.

Mistress: “My apologies Goddess, I did not know they were treating others this way. You are correct subs should be cherished not abused. Please accept my apologies. Allow my nurse to check your wounds.” 

As i was being checked over in a private room I felt faint and the world went black. 

When I awoke I was in a hospital room. Jensen was by my side holding my hand asleep. I squeezed his hand. He woke up.

Jensen: “Darlin’ Welcome back. I am so happy you are okay. Mistress told me what happened. We rushed here to see you. They would only let Dmitri in to see you at first because he was in your wallet as your emergency contact. He okayed the rest of us. I am so sorry I was not by your side.” 

Me: “Jensen, They would have done it to you. I would not wish that on you. I did fix it to where they won’t be functioning sexually for  while. Blacklisting them is an added bonus. Why am I in the hospital? Are the babies okay?” I felt panicked suddenly.

Jensen: “They babies are fine Darlin’, You blackout from adrenaline drop. You must have been royally pissed to drop that quickly.” 

Me: “Yes I was pissed. I thought about how many poor subs endured those asshats before now. You know how I can be when someone is getting abused.” 

Jensen: “Yeah don’t piss off my PA. You are a fucking force to be reckoned with. “ 

Me: “If you had been with me the PR nightmare would have ensued. It is best you could come out without the cameras around.” 

Jensen: “Always thinking of others. I love you Darlin’ you know that.” 

Me: “I know. “ 

Jensen: “Did you just Solo Me?” 

Me: “I love you, too Babe. Where is Dmitri, Jared, Felicia, and Serena?” 

Jensen: “Jared and Dmitri are getting some coffee. Felicia and Serena have decided to have their own ‘scene’ and rain checked us on the scheduled one.” 

I laughed. I could feel the bruising on my neck. It hurt to swallow. 

Jensen gave me some ice water. 

**  
**The nurse came in.

Nurse: “Well, Miss (Reader LN), I am Heaven your nurse tonight. I am glad to see you are awake. I am here to check on your vitals and the babies. I hear you have quite a few little ones from your donations. Let's make certain they are doing well. “ 

I get my blood drawn, she is a little vampire I knew it, blood pressure check, temperature yep alright there, Time for the cold gel for the ultrasound. 

Nurse: “Wow! Yeah you do have quite a few little ones. Lets listen to their tickers shall we?” 

Heaven straps several sensors to my belly. 

“Woosh , Woosh, Woosh, Whoosh.” Goes the first sensor, then another “Woop, woosh , woosh, woop”, Adds to the first, then “Woosh, Woosh, Woop, Woop “ next “Pish , Woosh, woosh, pish” , “Woop, Woop ,Woop, Woosh” , “Pish, roosh, woosh,woosh”, and “Roosh, Roosh, Woosh , Woosh” I have a freaking band going. 

Jensen was staring at the monitor in awe as Misha and Jared walked in the room with coffee. 

Jared: “Babies! Hey the kids got rhythm.” 

Misha: “Well they are ours of course they do.”

Heaven: “Those are seven strong heart beats and just as creative as their donors by the sounds of it.” 

Me: “I am glad the asshats did not hurt them.” 

Heaven: “Yes you were very fortunate. Your neck was not so lucky. You have bruises and are going to need to up your vitamin intake via shakes until your throat heals. Normally shakes are a luxury, however, Liquid in liquid out. Allow yourself more time to get to the bathroom. Steer clear of the clubs unless you have a protector. I trust you to know your limits. I scene as well and there is not an issue when pregnant as long as you do not push subspace.” 

Me: “Good thing I am not a sub.” 

Heaven looks confused then motions to my marks.

Me: “I let my subs own me for one night. It keeps things on equal footing. You know how to cherish your subs more when you know what they endure.” 

Heaven: “You are so right. Very wise Dom. No wonder those other dom’s got their asses kicked.” 

Jensen: “Yeah no one messes with our PA.” 

Heaven: “I bet. Well everything here is confidential. Including the number of babies you have. Your OBGYN recommended and Amniocentesis to make certain your body won’t reject the babies. “ She held up the needle. Long ass needle.  

Jared: “What is that for? “

Heaven: “I take a sample of the amniotic fluid in each of the sacks. It tells me the blood type of each of the children as well as potential genetic issues.” 

The guys cringing as she inserts the needle in my abdomen not once but three times. 

When she leaves, Jared comes over to my side. He kisses me with tenderness. 

Jared: “Why is that necessary? “ 

Me: “I am type (Reader’s Blood type) not everyone is compatible with it. Babies with different blood types can be rejected. They must give me preventive measures to keep from rejections in some cases. “ 

Dmitri: “Jared it is fine. Women go through this often when they have in vitro just as a precaution. That is the cover story. She had donations remember. They just know who her donors are. “ 

Dmitri: “Everything will be fine my Treasure.” He kisses me with passion. 

Jensen still watching the heart beats on the monitor of the little ones.

Jensen: “They are beautiful.” 

Me: “They are beautiful little cashews and peanuts at the moment, aren’t they?” 

Jensen: “Yes they are. I am so happy you are their mom.” 

Dmitri hugs Jensen. Jensen is in paternal wonder mode. Jared is in belly rubbing, kissy face mode. I think Dmitri and I are the only ones with our minds on straight. 

Heaven comes back in with a milkshake.

Heaven: “Here you go Little Momma. One giant vitamin infused Vanilla Milkshake. Pick from this list and we will bring your next one in an hour.”

I choose chocolate with caramel drizzle and whipped cream. I added the whipped cream listed on it . She laughed.

Heaven RN: “Alright Little Momma Whipped cream it is.” 

  Dmitri: “Sugar craving?” 

  Me: “No this shake is lacking sweetness. Taste it.” 

  Dmitri takes a taste. : “Oh my Love you are definitely craving sweets. This is almost pure sugar compared to my smoothies.” 

  Jensen: “A carrot is pure sugar compared to your smoothies Mish.” 

  Jared: “He ain’t lying. Mish drinks green mush.” 

  Dmitri: “It is not green mush. It is kale, spinach, and touch of honey.” 

  Me: “Pereche. I will pass on that smoothie.” I make a face at the mere idea of it. Eww. My stomach turns. These children have sweet tooth cravings not veggie cravings. 

  Jensen: “Babies have taste. This shake needs sugar and flavoring. “ I look over and Jensen is drinking my vitamins. 

  Dmitri looks at him.: “Which of you is pregnant?” 

  Jensen looks at the cup and it is marked ‘Maternity’ . 

  Jensen shrugs his shoulders. : “Can not have my babies ingesting less than the best. “ 

  Jared too the cup from him and walks out to the nurses station. He returns with another cup.

  Jared hands me the new cup.: “This one is properly sweetened and is full. (Reader)’s blood sugar is low so they needed to up the level of complex carbs. “ 

 Me: “Thank you , Jared.” 

 Jared: “You are welcome , Love. These babies need lots of carbs to grow.” 

 Dmitri: “How did you know her blood sugar was low?” 

 Jared: “I suspected as much, between her blacking out, her craving sweets, so I asked them to check and Heaven saw the results and adjusted it. My mom had issues when she carried my sister. “ 

 Me: “This is a bit better. Thank you.” 

The nurse returns with the results. She has a stack of papers, a thick folder, more needles, med-alert bracelets, and a clipboard with dietary restrictions. Yay just what I need. This should be fun.

Heaven’s beautiful mocha skin, a stark contrast to the bright yellow nurse smock and white slacks, stand almost mockingly to my fairer complexion as she starts in with her explanation.

**  
  
**

 Heaven RN: “Okay (Reader), Your results are back. Little Momma, you already know about your blood sugar. Your babies are fine. One of the sets of twins has Type A- Blood , One set has Type B+ Blood, and the triplets have O+ Blood. You have to take this medication as precaution to prevent rejection of the babies. You were right to have it tested. Based on the results there are three separate fathers which you already knew. You my dear have quite a few names to think up. The babies are due around January 21st, sense they are septuplets, which is your 32nd week of pregnancy. Could be sooner. I suggest you always be ready to go as of New Years.” 

  Jensen: “How cool would that be first seven babies of the year?” 

  Jared: “I want them to cook as long as possible. Let's shoot for February.” 

  Dmitri: “Bed rest from December on?”

  Heather RN: “Yes Sir. She will need to be careful. There is no reason she could not carry to 32 weeks.  Here is her new food regimen. “

  Dmitri:”Circulation?”

  Heather RN: “Yes, As her pregnancy progresses she will have some circulation issues. She will need to keep her feet elevated, Foot and ankle massages help with swelling. Stretch marks can not be completely avoided however can be reduced by using vitamin E on the skin to help with elasticity. Back pain can not be avoided in this case as you will look like a beach ball with legs and feel as big as a house. Just keep in mind you are housing seven miracles and your body will bounce back for the most part. These three yahoos better tell you how beautiful you are every day or you have my blessing to hit them with the closest object to you.” I like this nurse , she reminds me of Missouri Mosley.  “In your third trimester you will be on bed rest. I recommend having a nurse on hand. Stair climbing will be a NO at that point. Play time will need to be you in charge at that point. Sex will help keep your muscles strong, however, once your body is close to the 30 week mark it will cause contractions. We want to avoid it at that point. Oh quit pouting, Mr. Collins, I am certain she will get creative on making you happy without needing to stuff your sausage in her wrapper. Now Darlin’ if you have any questions just give me a call day or night. I will help keep these boys in line.” She winks. 

Did I mention how much I adore this nurse?

  Jared: “What about travel? She is our PA, We have conventions coming up.” 

  Heaven RN: “She is clear for travel until December. International must be cleared with OBGYN first, She must have a nurse with her at all times when traveling.” 

  The boys all nod. 

  Jensen: “What about lifting? I have twins and Jared has a daughter, they are all under five.” 

  Heaven RN: “She is fine to lift until December or unless she feels pain in her abdomen when lifting. Not recommended to lift over 65 lbs.” 

  Me: “Does this mean I need to shower instead of bathe? I remember reading about no hot tubs somewhere.” 

  Heaven RN: “No Little Momma. Baths are fine just not hot tubs. The temperature of hot tubs is far hotter than a normal bath and can harm the babies. Though as you get further along baths will be more difficult unless you have a walk in tub.” 

  Dmitri: “I will have one installed. She deserves to be comfortable with the pregnancy.” 

  Heaven RN: “Oh Keep him. Any man willing to step up for that is a good one. He is pretty too.” She winks at Misha. 

  Misha blushes. He actually blushes at the compliment from the nurse. I have a feeling she doesn’t give too many compliments. 

  Me: “Oh I plan to keep ‘em. I know I am lucky.” I glance at all three of my men. That has smiles all the way around.

  Jensen: “Would probably be wise to make the bathroom with heated floors as well so her feet don’t get cold. “ 

  Jared; “And a towel warmer as well. Washington can get very nippy.” 

  Heaven RN: “Damn Girl. All three of them are good’ns. Well This pretty one is taken (motions to Jensen) but that one hmmm may just need to leave my number with you hunny.”  She licks her lips looking Jared up and down before walking out the door. 

Everyone chuckles. 

  Me: “Jared you have an admirer. “ 

  Jared: “Apparently so. As beautiful as she is … I have my heart set on another.” (He kisses my hand.) Sap. 

  Dmitri: “Does she remind you of that psychic on the show?” 

   Jensen: “Yeah I think she is the reincarnation of Missouri Mosley.”


	46. LAX to Bellingham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen like my pregnancy shakes. I think he is the one with the cravings.

**07:23 , Monday 1st of July**

 

The Uber van arrives to take us to LAX. The guards are the ones who got to use the hotel last night. Not every day they get treated to a five star hotel in beverly Hills. 

  My breakfast was a Peanut Butter, marshmallow and chocolate vitamin smoothie Yum!!!. Sticky and yummy. 

  (Smack) “Hands off Jensen! My smoothie!” 

  Jensen: “Ouch! I just was gonna make sure it was sweet enough for you.” 

  Me: “Jay can you make one of these for Jensen please he is pouting like a child.” 

  Dmitri: “Aww you want a smoothie Jensen?” 

Jensen: “Not one of your smoothies Mish. I want one of (Reader)’s.” 

  Jared: “Here Jensen now stop being a baby.” 

  Jensen was now bouncing happily drinking his vitamins. 

  It is a good thing he is so damn cute. 

“OMC OMC It’s J2 EEEEK!” comes from nowhere.

I order them to the private room at the airport. I then intercept the fan who is frantically looking for them in the crowd because they lost them. 

  Me: “Hey If you want to meet them come with me quietly.” 

  The fan nods and follows. 

  We enter the room. I brace myself for the screeching. It doesn’t come. 

  I look at the fan she is standing there in shock. I realize she is surprised that Jensen and Misha are sitting together with Jensen’s arm around Misha. 

  Me: Seeing the tag on her carry-on saying Lindsay. “Everyone this is Lindsay, Lindsay I believe you know Jared, Jensen, and Misha? “ 

  Jared moves over and offers a hug which she takes. “Nice to meet you Lindsay. Please join us for a bit.” 

  Jensen stands : “Do I get a hug too or is Jared the only one who gets the honors?” She giggles and hugs him.

  Misha is sitting there letting her go fangirl over J2 I sit next to him. He wraps me in an embrace and kisses me. 

  Lindsay: “OMC you really are dating him?” 

  Me: Pulling away from the kiss. : “Why does that surprise you?” 

  Lindsay: “I thought he was gay and Vicki and him decided to give up the bearding.” 

Me: “Lindsay, they all were happily married to their wives and it was not bearding. Vicki and Misha are still friends but decided they are better friends than lovers. Jensen is still married to Danneel in fact she is pregnant with twins again this time identical, Jared is getting divorced but not from something he did Genevieve cheated on him with her yoga instructor and overdosed on drugs. Jared is protecting his children or he would still be married. Jensen and Jared have never been together in that way nor do they plan to as they are brothers in every way that matters. They are all bi though the only one who is out is Misha and until they chose come out to everyone we are trusting you to respect their right to choose when and to whom to come out. Is that too much to ask?“  

  Lindsay: “Really? You are all bi and trusting me?” 

  Jensen: “Lindsay we are trusting you with this information. Not many know about it. I would like to keep it that way for now. Jared is in a divorce and it could complicate things for him as Texas does not understand sexuality. We would not want his children to get lost in the system. Dee and me are Bi and Poly so it could make things horrible for us if it was known. Can We trust you?” Jensen pulls out his best puppy look. 

  Jared is on his knee holding her hand giving the puppy look. “Please.” 

  Lindsay: “Of course you can trust me. Many of your fans would support you if you came out.” 

  Jared: “I know they will. We have amazing fans. Right now just their reaction to (reader) carrying our kids had both positive and negative reactions. We need to know the negatives are at a minimum before we come out.” 

  Lindsay: “Oh did you get the donations done? Are you pregnant? How many? When you do? What are they?” 

  Me: “Yes the donations took, Yes I am very pregnant, they are due January 21st which is my 32nd week, and the eggs split to two sets of twins and one set of triplets, Too soon to know what sex they are. They are my Supernatural Seven. “ 

  Lindsay : “EEEEKKKK!!! Seven!OMC!That is Awesome! Wait who is the triplets?” 

  Dmitri: “Mine are the triplets they are O+ is how we know. The Twins are A- and B+ which is Jared and Jensen respectively.” 

  Lindsay: “ Two Deans, Two Sams, and Three Angels That is fucking Awesome!” 

  Jensen: “We agree. Now if you could steer the negative comments away from (reader)’s profile so she is not stressed that would be great.” 

Me: “Lindsay Our flight is about to leave. Would you like to see the ultrasounds and get a picture with all of us before we go?”

Lindsay: “OMC Yes!” 

I show her the Ultrasounds. We gather as close together as we can.

Cliff takes the picture of us with her and the ultrasound. She seems so happy. She keeps flirting with Jared hinting that she doesn’t mind that he is i and would gladly share him if needed. 

We leave and go to plane. I check the twitter and she has posted the pic already but does not say anything about the discussion only that there are 12 of us in the picture and tags the four of us. It takes moments for twitter to blow up with comments about 12 because the ultrasound can not be seen very clearly so Jensen takes a picture of it with his phone and circles the ones with his blood type in green, Jared’s in orange, Misha’s in blue. Jensen draws arrows to each little cashew and peanut. Putting hearts around his. 

Jared comments : “Mine are bigger than yours.” 

Jensen: “There is no substitute for quality.” 

Misha: “I made more than you.” 

Jared: “Figures you would make the odd quantity.”

Me: “Hey now, All my babies are beautiful and I am glad there is an odd number. The odds are forever in our favor.”

Jensen: “True they are bound to be beautiful and badass just like you.”  

Jared: “Creative and crafty too.” 

Misha: “Supernaturally ODD” 

Me: “Yep my Supernatural Seven.” 

Dee: “May the spoiling go to the winner.”

Rachel: “BAAAAAABIIEES! Auntie Rachel is gonna spoil you rotten!” 

Kim: “WTF Boys you can not tell me yet you can tell a fan. Come on now.” 

Briana: “Baby Shower at my place. Message me girl!” 

Felicia: “I want to name one.” 

Rich: “SEVEN. Fuck you boys are bringing on the apocalypse for real!”

Darius: “Shit Mish! I know you always wanted your own army but seven at once. All hail the Overlord.” 

Mark S.: “Bloody Hell. We’re doomed.”  

The Fandom broke twitter while we were in flight. 

They made manips of little Deans and Little Sams and Little Castiels all battling for room in my belly. My feed was flooded with questions on when the baby naming contest was. 

  The CW was ticked we had not told them while SPN was still on. Well duh the babies were not made yet. They wanted to capitalize on the babies so they asked what they could do to get me under contract for the babies. We got them to agree to a spin off with the Wayward Sisters and repopulation of Heaven with Nephilim. We agreed to let the Babies be the advertisement each year of the series Called ‘Supernatural Seven.’

   Each of the current children would appear in the series as special children with paranormal abilities. The Seven oldest summon the child of light (played by Odie). Directed by Richard Speight Jr. and Jensen Ackles as well. 

The agreement is that two fanfic writers are to be on writers block at all times. CW bristled at the demands and even tried to get the guys on their side. Nope. They were all for my offer.  We had to hash out the details over the next few months.


	47. Smiling Jared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always love seeing that big guy smile. Jared leaving the court room smiling makes my heart soar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Reminder this is only fiction. I adore Genevieve She is not completely out of the picture in the fic.***

**12:00 , Monday 1st of July**

 

  Jared walks out of the court with a big smile on his face. He walks over to the van avoiding the paparazzi and climbs in. 

I drive off as Cliff was in the back. Losing the paps was my specialty. We were at Jensen’s with the van hidden before the paps drove by. 

Jensen went about getting the items on Dee’s list. I hear a knock on the door. I answer it and it is Brett. I bring him in giving him the letter. 

Brett sits down and he opens the letter. It was the ultrasound of the twins. Brett starts crying like a baby. 

I sit next to him, “Are you okay Brett?” 

Brett: “I’m gonna be a dad. I can not believe it. I never thought it was possible for Dee and I. How did this happen? “ 

Me: “Well Brett, I wasn’t there. Just hypothetically you took your…” 

Brett: “Shut up…” he shoves me playfully “... I know how. It is just we were always so careful.” 

Me: “The only guarantee is abstinence. That is not even a guarantee if God says let there be baby there is baby. In my case Chuck has a sense of humor. I had the shot and used condoms and there were babies lots of babies.” 

He chuckles. “I saw Jensen’s tweet. Seven. That is ...WOW. That is definitely a wicked sense of humor.” 

Me: “Yeah what is even more humorous… Jensen craving my vitamin shakes.” 

Brett: “That is rich.” 

  Jensen: “(Reader) I can not find Zep’s backup blankie.” 

  Me: “This is my first time here Jensen. Where does he normally keep it?” 

  Jensen: “I do not know he hides it. It is his go to when we have to wash his main one. He is more protective of it.” 

  I walk into Zeps room go over to the toy box, open it up and remove the blankie. 

  Jensen: “How did you…” 

  Me: “When any child hides something they treasure it goes one of three places. 1. Toy box, 2. Under bed, 3. In Closet. “

  Jensen: “I love you, Babe.” He kisses me on the cheek. “Dee and I could never find this thing.”

  Dmitri: “You are going to be a wonderful mother. Look how well you are raising Jensen.” 

I laugh. 

  Jared: “I love you. Can we go get something to eat now?” 

  Brett: “So which are you dating, Misha or Jared? “ 

  All three raise their hands.

  Brett’s eyes widen.:”All three of them? WOW.” 

  Me: “When I took a Me-cation I got a few souvenirs.” 

  Brett: “Yeah i see that. When I go on vacation I just get a t-shirt. Damn Girl You must be a pistol to handle the three of them. “ 

  Jensen: “Don’t get any ideas Brett. You got Dee. (Reader) is maxed out for the moment.” 

  Brett: “No worries. Dee is it for me bud.” 

  Jared: “Good because I am not good with anyone else touching (Reader) except Jensen and Misha and occasionally Dee if (Reader) wants to play.” 

  Brett looks at me: “You have them hooked already.” 

  Misha: “She is my soulmate.” 

  Jensen: “Our soulmate.” 

  Jared: “Exactly. Our soulmate.” 

  Brett: “Jensen if (Reader) is your soulmate why stay married to Dee?” 

  Jensen: “Dee and I still love each other but she admits you are her soulmate and I admitted Dmitri and (Reader) are mine. Dee likes playing with (Reader) and being dominated by Dmitri. The children love us all. That is how poly works.” 

  Brett: “So if sometime in the future (Reader) and I decide to play then…”

 

Me: “Brett I do not see that happening, however, if it does , we ask in advance and honor what decision is made. I was not with any of them without their wives okay. Vicki handed Misha divorce decree and tried to push nuptials on my first day, Dee intro’d us encouraged playing, Gen told Jared to have fun with me. That was before we found out she was cheating on their arrangement and exposing the children to a child abuser. So you see it wasn’t my idea but I definitely do not mind. I am very happy they are in my life.”

  Brett: “Nuptials? Like marriage? Really?” 

  Misha: “Yes. Vicki sees it as her right as my longest standing best friend to set me up with my next spouse. Well She set me up with (Reader) even though I had every intention of pursuing, so her approval had very minimal impact. I get to do the same for her. Game on.” 

  Brett: “Fuck I would not let my ex’s set me up.” 

  Jensen: “Vicki and Mish never had a conventional relationship Brett.” 

  Jared: “Like we can talk now. All three of us are in love with and have one very beautiful (Reader) pregnant.” 

  Brett: “Yeah why did you go through invitro with all three of you? Why not just get her pregnant one at a time.” 

  We all looked at each other. I held up a hand. I walked over to Brett. I leaned over within a hair's breadth of him and I saw it. There hidden in his sunglasses a recorder. I snatched those glasses and his phone. Handing them to Misha. The camera was destroyed and then flushed down the toilet. The phone was not live streaming thank heavens Jensen smashed and gutted the phone removing the sim chip. Sent the whole thing down the garbage disposal when it came out the other end he flushed that down the toilet too.

  Me: “Now Brett. Let's talk about confidentiality and how a family unit works.” 

  Brett looked pale and frightened as he should be. He just threatened my family by actions. Not good. 

  Jensen was on the phone in the background. “...Yeah Dee you heard right. Nope Reader caught it and took care of it. Sure let me put you on speaker.” 

Dee: “BRETT WTF you Sorry lying Son of a Bitch how could you do that to us?” 

Brett: “Dee I was doing it for us Baby. I was hoping you would divorce him and marry me. I am your soulmate Baby.” 

Dee: “Brett that is not how this works. I am your soulmate but I am Jensen’s wife. Maybe one day that will change but not today. Jensen was willing to forgive us for not asking in advance and welcome you into the unit. What is your problem now?” 

Brett: “I just want to be able to show off our babies. To show everyone what we made and be proud to say they are mine.” 

Dee: “Jensen already announced they were ours. If it comes out as yours now our affair would be open in a negative light.” 

Me: “What about him coming out as bi? A smaller poly unit would not be as difficult to swallow as our larger one. He and Dee could make a video explaining that they each have a boyfriend yet remain married(which is true) and the babies are Brett’s not Jensen’s. That Dee okayed his donation to me to make the family unit equal. That they don’t ask you to fully understand the poly lifestyle but they are happy the way things are and ask you be happy for them. Jared donated with the chaos of his divorce he wanted a positive and to him the miracles of children were what he needed to see. Misha being fresh out of divorce wanted to donate as well. ”

Brett: “That might work.” 

Jensen: “Sounds doable to me. Dee? Mish? Jay?” 

Dee: “Yes. (Reader) if you were here I would kiss you.” 

Brett: “Now that I want to see.” He winks.

Jared: “It’s hot. I am good with that. “ 

Misha: “I would rather come all the way out but for the time being this will do.” 

Jensen kisses him gently you can see how much they love each other. 

Brett: “Why are you being so nice about the camera?” 

Me: “That is your warning. Your only warning. I am doing this for Dee. You see we are all human. We all make mistakes. You better not repeat them. I have the ability to sink you so far in the depths of despair you will think Satan’s ass is daylight. Do I make myself clear?” I say smiling. 

  
  


Brett is pale again: “Crystal.” Turning to the guys “Your soul mate makes Rowena look like a peach.” 

Jared: “Absolutely.” 

Misha: “It’s Great isn’t it?!” 

Jensen: “She’s Awesome.” 

Brett shaking his head: “Dee they got it bad.” 

Dee: “You should see them at home. She is a force Babe. I love it. You should see her work. She is all about keeping the family safe. You touched a nerve with her. You will like her once you get to know her.” 

Brett: “And she is pregnant? Damn someone keep her away form the nukes.” 

We all laugh at that. 

Me: “Hormones haven’t even hit yet , buddy. Buckle Up with two pregnant women under roof you better prepare for turbulence.” 

Brett: “I think I will stay in Texas. Safer here. Think they will let me climb the wall to Mexico?” 

Dee: “You better be on that flight up here Brett or I will find you and won’t be smiling when I do.” 

Brett: “Dee we talked about this I can not for another three weeks. I am training my replacement at Jack’s.” 

Jared: “Your replacement better already know the basics. What training can they need?”

Brett: “How to rotate the barrels, the prices, the VIP lists, how to handle the paps, The barrels for San Jack’s , The schedules for San Jack’s team. Payroll, opening , closing... What you think I just sit on my ass and watch the skirts all night?” 

Jared: “When did I promote you to manager of both?” 

Brett: “When Olivia went on maternity leave in payroll and Walter got locked up for child support.” 

Jared: “Well Damn. No one told me.  Sorry bud. “ 

Brett: “Hey it’s cool. Helped me get a little nest egg for the twins.” 

Dee: “Okay well in Three weeks you better bring me something from home. Washington is pretty but the food is a it bland. unless (Reader) cooks then it is awesome.” 

Misha: “You never complain when I cook Dee.” 

Jensen: “That is because she fantasizes about you in that apron.” 

Dee: “No I fantasize about Castiel in that apron there is a difference.” 

Misha using his Castiel voice : “Anael that was inappropriate.” 

Dee started purring. 

Brett: “I need to learn how to do that voice.” 

Jensen: “Oh no, no, no, no! We do not need more than one with that power!” 

Me: “Panties drop and skirts hike with that power. A power like that should only be wielded by the master.” 

Jared: “Brett be careful. (Reader) wields that power as well. She has a look that can bring anyone to their knees.” 

Misha: “It’s true. I have succumbed to that power and loved every moment of it.” 

Jensen: “I am weak for them.”

Dee: “Those two are the ultimate power of seduction. Anael is weak for Cas and his mates. But Dee is all yours Brett.” 

Brett: “Good to know I rank somewhere.” 

Jared: “Dude I am not even on her radar, so no worries.” 

Brett: “Did I hear something about Rich? When did that happen?” 

Me: “When Rich got tired of waiting for Jared to make the first move.” 

Brett: “Ah that would have been something to witness.” 

Jensen: “Yeah Jared looked like a tomato. “

Jared: “No worse than you looked first time Mish first flirted with you in front of us. Jensen was stuttering and sputtering. Coherent thought was gone.” 

Me: “Well he had a beautiful man with blue eyes, tight ass, and huge cock flirting with him. It was straight out of his teenage wet dreams. Blood Flow was rerouted from brain function to his nether regions.” 

They all laughed, Dee included. Dee: “She called it right didn’t she Babe?” 

Jensen blushing furiously : “Yeah I was a mess. He was persistent, too.” 

Misha grinning: “It took me looking elsewhere to get him to act.” 

Jensen: “Yeah the little shit kissed everyone of the cast members in front of me that wanted to kiss him as conventions. I know it was playing but damn it made me jealous.” 

Jared: “Yeah his Jade eyes about caught fire when Misha and I started flirting. Even though it was a joke.” 

Misha: “Oh yes that was when He cornered me and put a lip lock on me.” 

Me: “Aww Jealous much Babe?” 

Jensen: “I get very jealous when it is you or Mish. No one gets to play with either of you without my okay. Well Jared is also yours but that is it. Dee is only once in a while. You deserve some girl on girl time.”

Brett: “I am good with you and Dee so long as I can watch. Damn that must be hot.” 

Dmitri: “It is hot. It was so hot I had to join in last time. Jensen and Dee got some alone time after that because (Reader) worked Dee up so good.” 

Jared: “And I was so worked up Misha and I took care of (Reader).” 

Brett: “Damn Dee wish you were here. I am getting worked up thinking about it.” 

Dee: “Finish training and come find me. (Reader) and I can put on a show for you.” 

Brett: “Fuck yeah. I am off to work ,after I buy a new phone, mine met a tragic end.” 

Jensen: “So will the next one if you pull that stunt again.” He gives Brett a pointed look.

Brett : “For a moment a thought she was going to try to kiss me. She had such a sultry look in her eyes. Studying me, those plush lips so close then … pluck there goes my headset and phone, she glides away in a manor that I can not move. How the fuck do you do that (Reader)?” 

Dee: “She is a Dom Brett. She dominates you without talking or touching you. You are submissive. Congratulations. Welcome to the club. Did you get the shiver?” 

Brett: “Yeah until I saw her eyes go cold from seeing what I was doing then it scared the fuck outta me.” 

Dee: “Yep. When Mish gets pissed it is the same way. Dom’s eyes will tell you their mood.” 

Brett: “I am twice your size (Reader) yet I somehow know you can skin my ass and use it for a throw rug.” 

Me: “Nah you would clash with the decor.” I winked at him.

Everyone chucked except Brett.

Brett: “I am off to get a phone. I will call ya with the new one Dee and you can forward the number to the rest.  Peace out y’all.” 

Me: “Brett remember, I have eyes everywhere.” I was joking but I do know a lot of people from business dealings here. I tossed a spare phone in back of his front seat as a tracker just in case I had it on speaker to my other spare in my pocket book. 

 

As I walked in the house the guys were looking at my pocket book. I held my finger up to shush them. In ten minutes we heard him get back in the truck. He dialed Dee…

_ …”Hey Babe It’s me. Yeah this is the new number. I am on my way to Jack’s. Love you too. Bye.”  _

A few minutes later.

_ Stranger’s Voice: “Did you get the proof?” _

_ Brett: “Nah man. There was no story to get. Sorry dude.” _

_ Stranger’s Voice: “You said there was a major story. If they are paying you to keep quiet I can double it.”  _

_ Brett: “Like i said man there is no story. My bad. Listen I have known  these guys for a long time. They are good guys. Don’t go messing with them just to get a story.”  _

_ Stranger’s Voice: “What about their PA? I know there is a story there.”  _

_ Brett: “Nah man. You definitely do not wanna mess with her. She is good to them and the kids. She even gave away a company to charity. She is a good egg. You make her mad Heaven will rain down Heavenly fire on your ass. Just accept there is not a story and go find a politician to drag through the mudd.”  _

_ Stranger’s Voice: “What ever. Wasting my time.”  _

We hear Brett drive off and call someone else.

_ …”Elliot , its Brett. Nah man story was a bust. I do not care what you thought you saw dude. Hey listen. Do not mess with the PA. I’m telling ya man she is all sweet as sugar on the outside but she had this way about her where you know she could fuck you up royally. Bitch just find your money elsewhere.”  _

He went in Jack’s after that. 

I disconnected the call. 

Jensen: “Son of a bitch. He was gonna sell us to a pap. And Elliot is in on it too.” 

Jared: “Fuck. Looks like we are down a convention tech.” 

Misha: “Yep gotta call in the breach to Rich.” 

Me: “I will do it Jay don’t worry I heard everything and I do not know Elliot.” 

Me: “Rich…”

Rich: “Hey Gum Drop, How is everything?”

Me: “Got us a situation. You know how we just cleared up Brett?” 

Rich:” Yeah Doll Face.” 

Me: “Well he seemed awfully anxious to leave once we talked with him to smooth things over so I took a chance and dropped a spare phone on speaker in back of his truck seat. This is what we heard…” I played the recording for him. 

Rich: “Dammit Elliot! That son of a Bitch wanted to sell us to the paps. Well that is grounds for termination. Can you forward that recording to me Doll for HR?” 

Me:” Yep sent.” 

Rich: “You have great instincts angel you know that?” 

Me: “I sure hope so. I doubt I could be a proper PA with out them.” 

Rich: “You could have been FBI Doll.” 

Me: “Nope. I do not have the temperament for it. “ 

Rich : “Well you make my job easier. Later Gumdrop” 

Me: “So do we have everything we need?”

Jensen: “What about your phone?” 

Jared: “We will pick it up at Jacks on the way to the Airport. Brett always leaves his window down.” 

**15:26 , Monday 1st of July**

 

  We arrive at the realtors office. I swing in and sign the papers inform them I will be there for the closing. 

We stop by Jacks. Jared goes in to pick up some business papers and to distract Brett as Jensen get the phone from the truck. 

I go inside to use the bathroom as a signal to Jared that it is done. When I come out of the bathroom some dude wearing a bad excuse for a true southern cowboy outfit tries to pin me against the wall.

He reeks of booze and cigarettes. I can see the beer still dripping from his mustache. 

Booser: “Heya Darlin’, Howsa ‘bout a dance?” The dud is hitting the beer awfully hard for a Monday afternoon. 

Me: “Sorry , I only dance with gentlemen. Not alcoholic cowboy wannabe’s. Excuse me.  My boyfriends waiting.” 

Booser: “Let ‘em wait. I’m no wannabe sugar. Let me show you what a real man can do.” 

Jared: “She said she is not interested. Now kindly remove you hand from my girl.” 

Booser: “Pada-da-da..something or other she yours? I thought you had a tiny chick. You gotta side piece? “ 

Jared: “I said remove your hand from her now.” 

Booser: “Whatcha gonna do ?” 

Me: “He is not going to do anything I am.” I kneed him in the crotch grabbed the hand that was pawing me twisted it behind his back and shoved him into the wall. “I do not like being pawed by strange men. Brett can you escort this drunk out of the bar. I believe he has had enough for one day.” 

Brett: “Yes Mam. He sure has. Earl why did you have to go schmoozing up to a pregnant woman. You could get arrested for assault. Go home and sober up.”


	48. Mile High Choir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Math lesson for today folks:  
> Jensen+choir+plane=Mile High Choir

**17:49 , Monday 1st of July**

 

  We are on the plane heading from Austin to Bellingham. The Flight was fun. We had a bunch of church choir members on board. We were praising the Lord a Mile high. Jensen was even standing in the seats singing at the top of his lungs with them. Jared and Misha played percussion on their laps. I was soprano. We took pictures with them all. 

  Of course it went on Twitter with our little choir rehearsal. We broke Twitter again. Everyone loved Jensen singing. Some even liked mine. Others were saying to tell me not to quit my day job. To which Jensen replied.

….Jensen: “Oh her day job is taking care of me, Jared, and MIsha. She is excellent at it. I most definitely will deliver the message.” 

….Jared: “On hands and knees if we have to.” 

….Misha: “She can serenade us during her day job.” 

...Me: “I would much rather Jensen serenade me.” 

...Jared: “I will serenade you (reader).” 

...Me: “The sooner the better, Pet.” 

… Dee: “I want serenaded (Reader).” 

...Rich: “Hey (Reader), Maybe we can get you on stage at con?” 

...Me: “They don’t want my big butt up there. They are there to see you beautiful people. Not your Pregnant PA.” 

...Rob: “I want to see you up there. You are beautiful and sing like an angel, Little Momma.” 

...Sebastian: “If you ever get tired of Mish… Oh who am I kidding I will take you both Darlin’.” 

...Misha: “Answer is still, No Sebastian.” 

...Jensen: “She is not up for bid, Seb.”

...Rich: “Aww man I was gonna put in my two bits.” 

...Me: “Your two bits are spoken for Rich.”

...Rich: “Potato, Tomato” 

...Jared: “You don’t get her for lunch either Dude.” 

...Rob: “I just want to sing with the angel is that too much?” 

...Felicia: “I wanna play, too.” 

...Jared: “Uh Felicia wrong chat board.” 

...Felicia: “Oops.” 

The fans went wild. Twitter broke again. 


	49. Family Gish Ranch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With so many babies, I believe a change of plans are in order.

**21:17 , Monday 1st of July**

 

  3,721 Tweets on my message board , 842 hate messages , 219 haters blocked on everyone;s accounts, 72 lawsuits filed, 12 restraining orders filed, and 167 marriage proposals later I am finally at home with the children ready for story time. Sometimes the fandom is great and other times it sucks. 

 

Jensen’s turn on the reading tonight.

**The wolf and the shepherds**

One day a wolf was chased away from a farm for trying to steal some of the sheep for food. He is a wolf it is what he does. Later that week, the wolf came back to the farm hoping to find some food, he was starving. He peeped inside the house and found the farmer and his family feasting on lamb roast. He was so envious. 

“Aha!”, he thought. “If I were to do the same thing that the farmer and his family are doing now, I would be shunted and chased, or even killed for killing a weak, innocent lamb.”

That night, the Shepard once again chased the wolf away. The Shepard prayed for guidance on what to do about the wolf that was plaguing his flock. The spirit of the forest was witness to what the wolf had endured and the greed and gluttony of the shepherd. That night the spirit answered the shepherd by casting an enchantment turning the Shepard into a wolf. The Shepard was confused and inquired of the forest spirit , “Why did you change me into a wolf? I asked for guidance.” The spirit replied, “To understand a wolf you must become one. Spend a week as a wolf and return here then I will answer your questions.” The Shepard , seeing no other choice did as instructed. He found it difficult to find food, he found everyone running from him in fear, or trying to kill him in hatred. He found the wolf he had once chased off and befriended the wolf. He found that the wolf was trying to feed his pack and himself. At the end of the week the Shepard returned to the spot he found the forest spirit. “What have you learned Shepard?”, “I have learned that I have not been very nice to the wolves and animals of the forest. I have learned that I am not any better than they are. In many ways I have behaved worse. My kind have behaved worse. For this I truly am sorry. I vow to do better and encourage others to see things in a new light.” With that the spirit of the forest changed the Shepard back into his human form. That night he shared his adventure with his wife and brought food to the edge of his property for his new friend, the wolf. 

**Moral**

We are quick to judge and condemn others for what they do, but see nothing wrong in doing so ourselves.

  We kiss each of the children and tuck them in. This time Shep was the one who clung tight to me. 

  Shep: “I missed you , GMomma. Thank you for coming back to us.” 

  Me: “Shep. I will always be with you in heart and spirit. Even when I am away. I love each and every one of you. “ 

  Tom: “GMomma could you facetime with us when Dad does?” 

  Jared nodded. Me: “Of course Tom. And I expect updates on the little ones when we call. They look up to you.” 

  Tom: “Yes GMomma. I love you.” He kissed me on the cheek.

  I kissed him on the head. “I love you, too. Tom.” 

  I walk to the living room. Vicki is still there. 

Vicki: “I saw the mile high choir. Looked like fun.” 

Me: “Yeah it was.”

Vicki: “I heard about the close call with Brett. Dee is glad you caught him and talked it through. Elliot should have known better. “ 

Me: “Yeah we need to be a little more cautious. I would have been fine but it would have been career suicide for the rest of them.”

Vicki: “Yeah it would have been intense. Dmitri would have been fine because he and i have always been open about our sexuality and poly. Jared is no longer married he would get flooded with offers. Jensen and Dee are the ones that would have issues.”

Me: “They are coming out as Bi and Poly just in a smaller scale to begin with.” 

Vicki: “Yes Dee spoke with me about it. I agree that is the only way to make it a positive light for her carrying Brett’s twins. Without her divorcing Jensen.” 

  
  


  Me: “Just like me carrying all three of the guys kids. Everyone doesn’t need to know the schematics of the donations. Just that I wanted baies and they guys wanted to donate to me. All the donations took. All the donations split and now I am gonna look big as a house.”

  Vicki: “I still can not get over Seven. Between yours and Dee’s we will have diapers everywhere.” 

  Me: “Oh hell I might want to consider that surprise for our family rather than GISH.” 

  Vicki: “Which surprise? “

  Me: “Washington.” 

 Vicki: “How about that be the families and the Gishers can stay on the land?” 

  Me: “That will work.” 

 Jensen: “What are you two beauties talking about?” 

 Me: “Get Jared, Dmitri, Jared, and Dee in here. I have a surprise I have been working on for Dmitri with Rachel but I think it needs to be a family thing not just a GISH thing.” 

  We were all gathered and I brought up Rachel on face time. 

  Rachel: “Hi Purgatory Princess.” 

  Me: “Hi Wayward Unicorn. I decided with having septuplets we need the surprise to be for family as well as GISH so please share with the family what I have for them.” 

  Rachel: “Well you know that 357 acre ranch in Washington you have wanted for so long Misha?” 

  Dmitri: “ Yes. You mean…” 

  Me: “Surprise!!! It is closing just before GISH starts. I was going to present it to you for GISH as a gathering place for GISHERS, however, I decided that is for us and the Island in Belize will be GISHtopia.” 

  Dmitri: “What island in Belize?” 

  Rachel: “This one.” She put up the pictures for him. 

  Dmitri: “GISH has an Island now?” 

  Me: “Yes GISHtopia will be yours by the end of the month. You can have gatherings for Gishers there every year.” 

  Jensen: “OMC! We got a Ranch in Washington! YES we need the room with the nine babies coming.” 

  Me: “That is why I am sharing the surprise now.” 

  Dmitri walks over to me, grabs me by the waist, kisses me and lets the gratefulness pour from his kiss. It takes my breath away. 

  Jared: “You are amazing, Love. You were negotiating this before we even knew about the septuplets.” 

  Dmitri: “Comoară, I love you. Thank you so much for everything you do. “ 

  Jensen: “You truly are a blessing to this family, Darlin’.” 

  Dee: “Horse trails. We have horse trails. OMDad this is awesome. It is perfect for our family.” 

  Dmitri: “Comoară, When we close on the ranch, may I begin construction to make it fit for our family and the Gishers?” 

  Me: “Yes Pereche, just remember we need our suite on ground floor because I am going to be a ‘beach ball with legs’ as Heaven declared.” 

  Dmitri: “I also want her as your full time nurse, may I hire her for both of you? We can have her sign a non-disclosure though I do not see it as an issue with her.” 

  Me: “Absolutely. I would love knowing ‘Heaven’ is watching over our family.” 

Everyone chuckled at the obvious irony of her name. 

  Dee: “Heaven? You are not serious are you? Really?” 

  Me: “My nurse in LA, her name was Heaven and she would remind you of a young Missouri Mosley. She understands the BDSM lifestyle and does not judge me for being pregnant by three different fathers.” 

  Jensen: “Yeah she is the embodiment of Missouri Mosley. “ 

  Jared: “She is one badass nurse.” 

  Dmitri:” I agree. I will contact her for immediate hire. We need her to travel with us so I will put that in the contract.” 

  Dee: “(reader) I hear you keep kicking ass every stop.” 

  Me: “Nothing I do not do on a typical day. All my life I have dealt with bullies, abusers, and jackasses who think because I have a few extra curves and am female that I can not take care of myself. I took self defense courses as a teen. In college, I stepped up to more aggressive training. It is easy to teach if you want me to show the children?” 

  All of the parents at once “YES PLEASE!” 

  Jared: “I worry about little Odie. It would put my mind at ease if you could help her out.” 

  Me: “Jared. Odie has more fire than both the boys combined. She may be smaller in stature but she is a spit fire. Once she knows self defense boys will clear a path when she walks down the street.” 

  Jared beamed with pride at that compliment. He is such a proud daddy. 

  Jensen: “She is not joking I have seen Odie command Zep. Zep is so laid back he is the Tin to Arrow’s yang. She is quite emotional and temperamental.” 

  Dmitri: “That is true. West is my serious child while Maison is my fierce dreamer.” 

  Vicki: “Tom is serious while Shep is wild. All the children are unique and perfect. Our family unit is amazing.” 

  Me: “And it is about to double in size. Two from Dee, Seven from me.” 

  Jared: “I can not wait. Seeing the little babies once more. To hold them and feel their soft skin.”  He gets a far off look in his eyes. 

  Me: “Jared, Babe, These little ones will be super tiny. They will only be 32 weeks gestation. That is two months earlier than Odie was. They will be premie. They will be a little on the hairy side, and baby doll clothes will be too big. You will be able to hold all seven in your massive arms.” 

  Jared: “We need to keep them cooking as long as possible. I want them healthy. I know they will be small. They will be perfect tiny and ours.” 

  Jensen: “You are such a Sap for babies you know that Jar.” 

  Dmitri was rubbing my belly, kissing my neck ever so gently, “So am I. Isn’t it wonderful?” 

  Jensen: “Huh, Yeah, it really is awesome. Nine little dudes and dudettes. We are gonna need an epic nursery. “ 

  Rachel: “Briana and Kim are planning baby showers for (Reader), Dee your family has yours planned. I am helping (reader) plan the online baby naming contest with the fans.” 

  Dmitri: “Rachel I am calling you on cell.” 

He walks off and we end the face time with Rachel. 

Jensen starts rubbing both mine and Dee’s belly. 

  Jensen: “I am gonna be a daddy again. I am so happy.” 

  I hear a little cry. I stand up and start walking. 

  Jared: “Babe where you going?” 

  Me: “I hear crying.” 

  We open the door to Odie, Arrow, and Zep’s room I see Zep sitting in the middle of the floor crocodile tears flowing down his face. 

  Me: “Oh Zep, Baby what happened?” 

I pull him on my lap in the floor. 

  Zep: “I saw shadow there. “ He points to the window. 

I hand Jared Zep and head out the window. I sneak around the house. And find a shadow pearing in another window. I pounce on the shadow and pin it to the ground. 

Moments later the floodlights are on and Dmitri is standing over us. The shadow was the realtor. 

  Cliff hauls him up and keeps him secure in the garage. 

  Me: “I warned you not to mess with the security of my family.” 

  Realtor: “I was so quiet, how did you know I was there? “ 

  Me: “You frightened a child in a nursery by spying on them. “ 

Cops arrive. Me: “Here is his non-disclosure agreement. He had agreed to leave the residents alone and to not disclose any info about them. Here is his phone proving his violation of that agreement. I expect those photos deleted and the phone memory wiped. I expect the contract of the non-disclosure to be honored within 24 hours. Media kept out of it.” 

  Officer Wilson: “Yes Mam. We have had complaints about privacy violations from other residence with no proof. You have proof. He will lose his license and his company will be liquidated immediately.” 

  Me: “Thank you, Officer Wilson.” 

  Cliff: “Liquidated? What was in the agreement? “ 

   Me: “If he violated the privacy of residents or disclosed any info regarding residents of this address it would be ethics violation as well as legal repercussions would consist of immediate liquidation of all assets to be made payable to me  as stipulated as part of the sale. Also if he attempted to or succeeded in disclosing info on residents he must pay restitution for damages done to reputation or to the well being of residents.” 

  Cliff: “Wow, so other than the liquidation…?” 

  Me: “He Must pay for emotional distress of Zep and for every picture taken on that phone which could have damaged the reputation of the residents. He had pics of Dmitri and Jensen kissing, he had pics of Jared rubbing my belly, he had pics of Jensen rubbing both Dee and my bellies, He had pics of Dee and Vicki kissing.(I gave Dee a pointed look).” 

  Cliff: “Those are not getting out right?” 

  Me: “No I checked the phone he had not sent them or posted them anywhere yet but he intended to. We own everything he has now. HIs company and assets are here by liquidated. We will have conformation of the info being destroyed and the total liquidation of assets by night fall. “ 

  Cliff: “Why do I have a feeling this is not your first rodeo?” 

  Me: “This is what I did for a living. As a PA for that Asshat I had to clean up mess after mess. The cops all know me. I know laws and contracts inside and out. The realtor sealed his fate when he chose to ignore my warning.” 

  Dmitri: “Thank you, Comoară. Let’s go inside and get Zep back to sleep.” 

  I walk inside and explain everything to everyone. I then go to the nursery where Jared is still rocking Zep. 

  Me: “I caught the bad guy, Zep. He is being put away in jail and won’t bother us no more.” Zep smiles and reaches for me. 

I pick him up and carry him to the rocking chair. We rock back and forth and I sing a familiar song to him. “Wayward Son” by Kansas. Jared recorded it on his phone. Zep nodded off to sleep and I put him in bed tucking him in. 

We walk out. Dee is smiling. 

  Me: “What?” 

  Dee: “He never falls asleep when someone sings to him unless it is Jensen. Zep trusts you. I am so glad he had someone else he enjoys listening to.” 

  Me: “He has had a rough night seeing the bad man in the window. He is a sweet kid.” 

  Jensen: “I want to hear what she sang.” 

  Jared: “I recorded it. You need to see and hear this.” 

  They all listened to me singing. I was embarrassed. Dmitri comes over and wraps his arm around my waist. “Comoară, You sing beautifully.” 

 


	50. Cooking for an Army 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing makes a house feel more like a home, than a hot meal waiting when you wake after a peeping realtor scare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recipes at the end.

**05:00 , Tuesday 2nd of July**

 

  Morning comes too soon. I slide from my position. I was wedged in my California King extended ‘ship’ bed between Jared and Dmitri. At some point in time during the night we were joined by Odie, Zep, and Arrow. You would think that Arrow and Zep would go to Mommy and Daddy’s room but noooo they came to see GMomma. It’s nice to be loved. 

  I set to making breakfast for the army we have at the house.I make Red Velvet Cheater's Edition Pancakes, Sweet Crepes with Caramelized Pears, Maple Candied Bacon, Bacon Cheddar Biscuits, Eggs purgatory with Sausage, and Breakfast Crescent Rings. For snack for the Children throughout the day I made my favorite Carrot Cake Breakfast Cookies.

**08:19 , Tuesday 2nd of July**

 

By the time the crew make it to the kitchen I am exhausted and ready to relax. I am sitting in the living room as I hear the first rumblings from security. 

  Cliff: “Damn(Reader) you have been busy.” 

  Aaron: “Now this is how you treat a guard.” 

  Cliff : “This is how you treat a God. (Reader)  you have out done yourself. Let me wake the guys.” 

  Me: “Thank you. I am too tired to move. I have been cooking for Three hours.” 

  The kids come out and take their spots rubbing their eyes sleepily. They all slept in this morning which helped me get some extra cooking done. 

  Dmitri: “Morning Comoară, Breakfast looks delightful. Are you feeling okay?” He kisses me sweetly on the lips. 

  Me: “Yes Pereche, I am just tired. Been cooking for three hours. Would you mind too terribly making me the vitamin shake?” 

  Jared: “Dear God All Mighty! Babe you made everything alone? You are amazing.” He kissed me gently. “I am going to get my plate before Jensen kills off the candied bacon.” 

  Dmitri: “I better get mine too Jensen gets vicious with bacon.” 

  Dee: “I smell Bacon and syrup. Oh My Dad! I must be dreaming.” 

  Jensen: “Bacon!!! Cheddar Bacon Biscuits! Sausage and egg stuff! Damn Darlin’ I love you! Have I told you that lately. I love you! Awesome!” Dmitri is snickering at Jensen’s giddiness. 

  Maison: “Uncle Jensen, Wait your turn. Children and Mommies first, then guards, then Daddies. Oh and we have to clean the dishes sense GMomma cooked by herself.” 

  Dmitri: “That is right Maison. Thank you for remembering. Especially sense GMomma is pregnant she needs all the help we can give her.” 

  Odie: “Cookies!!!” 

  Me: “Odie, those are for snack later. Breakfast first.” 

  Vicki: “Dear God, (Reader) I would not have made this much. You are gonna spoil everyone.” 

  Jensen: “Hush Vic, Some of us like being spoiled.” 

  Jared: “Vicki, she cooks like this every morning. She is amazing.” 

  Vicki: “When she gets further along in the pregnancy she won’t be cooking like this. She will be on bed rest.” 

  Jensen: “Exactly. This is why we are enjoying it now.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Velvet Pancakes Cheaters Edition  
> 4 cups red velvet cake mix  
> 6 tablespoons melted butter  
> 2 egg  
> 2 cup whole milk  
> 1 teaspoon vanilla extract   
> Nonstick spray, for cooking  
> Cream Cheese Icing  
> 12 tablespoons whipped cream cheese  
> 8 tablespoons confectioners’ sugar  
> 8 tablespoons heavy cream  
> 1 teaspoon vanilla extract  
> Chocolate shavings use generously
> 
> Sweet Crepes with Caramelized Pears  
> Crepes  
> 2 cup milk  
> ½ cup water  
> 4 eggs  
> 8 tablespoons melted butter, plus more for the pan  
> 1 ½ teaspoon pure vanilla extract  
> 2 cup all-purpose flour  
> Pinch of cinnamon  
> Filling and Finishing  
> 3 cups mascarpone cheese  
> ½ cup heavy cream  
> 1 cup confectioners’ sugar, plus more for garnish  
> 2 tablespoon butter  
> 4 pears--halved, cored and thinly sliced  
> 6 tablespoons brown sugar  
> Pinch of cinnamon  
> 2 pint blueberries  
> Honey, for garnish
> 
> Maple Candied Bacon   
> 4 pound thick-cut bacon  
> 1 cup maple syrup  
> 2 cup brown sugar  
> Coarsely ground black pepper  
> (I needed enough to feed an army remember)
> 
> Bacon Cheddar Biscuits   
> 9 slices Applewood-smoked bacon, cooked  
> 1/2 cup Green onions  
> 4 cups All-purpose flour, UNBLEACHED  
> 2 tbsp Baking powder  
> 2 tsp Salt  
> 4 tbsp Sugar  
> 2/3 cup Coconut oil  
> 4 tbsp Butter, unsalted  
> 1 1/2 cups Cheddar cheese, sharp  
> 1 1/2 cups Milk  
> Eggs Purgatory with Sausage  
> 2 tablespoon extra-virgin olive oil  
> 2 pound hot Italian sausage, cut into 1-inch pieces  
> 2 small onion, finely chopped  
> 10 ounces ciabatta bread, cubed (about 10 cups)  
> 4 cups marinara sauce your choice  
> 10 ounces provolone cheese, diced (about 2 ½ cups)  
> ½ cup shredded parmesan cheese  
> 1 cup fresh basil, torn  
> 8 large eggs  
> Kosher salt and freshly ground pepper
> 
> Breakfast Crescent Ring  
> 32 frozen potato tots  
> 1 cup heavy cream  
> 24 large eggs  
> Kosher salt and freshly ground black pepper  
> 12 strips bacon, cut into 1/2-inch-wide pieces   
> 12 ounces pork breakfast sausage, removed from casings and chopped  
> Nonstick cooking spray, for greasing the pan  
> 4 ounces American cheese, grated  
> 1 cup grated white Cheddar (about 4 ounces)  
> Maple syrup or white gravy, for dipping, optional
> 
> Carrot Cake Breakfast Cookies
> 
> ⅔ cup canola oil, plus more for coating the baking sheets  
> 3 cups whole-wheat pastry flour  
> 3 teaspoons ground cinnamon  
> 2 teaspoon ground ginger  
> 2 teaspoon baking powder  
> 1 teaspoon vanilla extract   
> 1 teaspoon salt  
> ½ teaspoon ground nutmeg  
> 1 cup raw sugar  
> 2 tablespoon ground flaxseed whisked with 2 T warm water  
> 2 very ripe banana, mashed  
> 2 cup coarsely grated carrots  
> 2 cup old-fashioned rolled oats  
> 1 cup pumpkin seeds
> 
> Instructions
> 
> Preheat the oven to 350 F. Lightly coat two baking sheets with canola oil.  
> In a medium bowl, combine the flour, cinnamon, ginger, baking powder, salt, and nutmeg. Set aside.  
> In a large bowl, combine the canola oil and sugar and mix well. Add the flaxseed mixture, banana, and carrots and mix again.  
> Gently fold the dry ingredients into the wet until just combined. Fold in the oats and pumpkin seeds.  
> Use a1/3-cup measure to scoop five cookies onto each baking sheet, for a total of 20. Bake for 15 to 18 minutes, until golden-brown on the edges.  
> Allow the cookies to sit on the baking sheets for 5 minutes before transferring to a wire rack to cool completely. Serve, or store in an airtight  
> container for 3 to 4 days.


	51. Danneel and Brett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I over hear a conversation between Danneel and Brett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***I do not condone eaves dropping. But Brett trying to figure me out was too good to pass up.***

**12:39 , Tuesday 2nd of July**

 

I hear Dee on the phone. 

... _ Dee:” No Brett, (Reader) is not a part of the Mob. She is just a woman who knows how to take care of things in the PR aspect. I am positive she is safe. Just don’t piss her off and you will be fine. Elliot deserved what he got. He was plotting to betray us and violate his non-disclosure. No (Reader) is not FBI or CIA. She is a PA.” Dee rolls her eyes then winks at me. “Brett, she is not lurking in your closet. I am positive she is right in front of me. If you aren’t doing something you shouldn’t you have no reason to worry. Here let me put you on speaker.”  _

  Me: “Hi Brett. Having a nice day?” 

  Brett: “(Reader) How many spies do you have watching me?” 

  Me: “Spies? Brett I am not in the spy business, the FBI, the CIA or the mob.”  

  Brett: “Well somehow someone overheard my conversation with Elliot and it happened after you told me about having eyes everywhere.” 

  Me: “I know a lot of people. If you are doing something suspicious or illegal people will talk and it will get back to the authorities. If i hear something I will inform someone just as Dee will if she hears it. From what I understand Elliot was in violation of a contract and his bosses found out. Point being, tow the line and you have nothing to worry about. Fairly simple. “ 

  Brett: “I did not tell the paps anything they can use for a story. So am I okay?” 

  Dmitri: “Actually word has it you told the pap about (reader) being pregnant but we announced that so we covered your slip up. Use caution when you talk about us.” 

  Brett: “Oh wow, they told you everything that happened huh?” 

  Me: “We were informed of a few things. Do not ever discount people around you. Like the Boozed up guy at the bar underestimate my ability to defend myself. “ 

  Brett: “In some strange way it feels comforting to know you are looking after Dee and the twins. I also am glad your folks can keep an eye on me. Keep me on the straight and narrow. I have a family to look after now.” 

  Me: “Brett you are part of this family now. Remember that. “ 

  Dmitri: “Brett can you check on the property make certain everything is still fine. I don’t trust that realtor. The property that Jensen use to want and could not have. (Reader) is buying it so there will be a 2nd place in Austin. 

Make certain they are not messing with the land of the woods. You know how Dee liked that land?” 

  Brett: “Yes I will make certain it is in shape for when she closes. Anything for Dee.” 

  Me: “I am more concerned he will try to pull a fast one at closing and try to hike the price. Sense they know I am with you now they may try to milk more money out of the deal. He is a slimy asshole. I know Jensen and Dee love that land but if he pulls that shit at closing I will walk on the deal.” 

  Brett: “You are a hard nose in negotiations aren’t you?” 

  Me: “I am a true Business Bitch when it comes to negotiating a deal. If someone tries to back out of a fair deal I will walk and if they try to offer back the same deal later I will low ball letting them know they wasted my time and time is money.” 

  Brett: “Ouch! Ice Queen!” 

  Me: “And proud of it.” 

  Dmitri: “She is all hard ass bitch when it comes to business but sweet as sugar to the children.”

  Dee: “She is Queen of cuisine in this house. Jensen is grill master and she is Queen of the Kitchen.”

  Dmitri: “Here is the picture of what she made for the family this morning for breakfast. He cooked for three hours while everyone slept in.” 

  Brett: “Fuck. I wish I was there. All I had was a scone and coffee.” 

  Dee: “She cooks like this every morning. Hurry up and train your replacement and come home.” 

  Brett: “I will Dee. Just a lot of info for them to learn.” 

  I grabbed my purse and started heading for the keys.

  Dee: “(Reader) Where you going?” 

  Me: “Shopping, Dinner requires food and also I want to stop by and visit the ranch.” 

  Dee: “Oh Can I come?” 

  Me: “Sure, Dmitri, Maison, West, and I are the only ones going. Tell Jensen and see if we need to bring JJ and the twins.” 

  Jensen: “I got the twins they are playing with Odie and Shep. Can you take JJ and Tom? Sure thing. Lets go.” 

I grab a container of the cookies. We all head to the vans. Cliff goes with us while the rest of the guards remain at the house. 


	52. Officer Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking care of destroying evidence for PR. It is always nice when the law is on my side. Cover your ass Business 101.

**16:12 , Tuesday 2nd of July**

 

We had finished shopping for dinner and were at the ranch looking around when my phone rang. 

  Me: “Hello.”

  Officer Wilson: “Hi Miss (Reader’s LN) , Officer Wilson here. I have the items ready to be erased and destroyed if you carry to witness it. I also have the liquidation from the courts and his accounts seized ready for the residents in the pictures. “ 

  Me: “We are on our way.” 

  Dmitri: “I messaged J2 and Vic they are on their way with guards.” 

**16:31 , Tuesday 2nd of July**

We arrive at the police station. The rest of the group is there as well. 

They show me the phone. I examine it and find someone downloaded the pictures. I show it to Officer Wilson. He gets the Officer who downloaded it and we delete it from his phone, erase it from the phone and run his phone through an industrial shredder only once we verify it was not uploaded anywhere. Then the remnants are flushed down the toilet. We did the same with the phone from the realtor. 

  Officer Wilson: “You mean business when you destroy evidence you really destroy it.” 

  Me: “Never can be too careful. Now the liquidation and seizures.” 

  Officer Wilson: “Yes Here is the $204.893,688.56 in liquidation plus three properties with pending closures one of which has your name on it for a ranch.  Here is the Seizures of $286,119,721.11 from his accounts to be equally distributed to the people in the pictures and the child who had the emotional trauma from his privacy being violated. And might I say..Damn he was stupid to cross you Miss (Reader LN) .” 

  Me: “It is always a misstep to violate a contract. It is also a poor choice to scare children and spy on the residents whom are your clients.” 

  Officer Wilson: “Very True. Here are the Checks. Each sign next to the line confirming your receipt of the funds.” 

  Me: “Just allow me to read over the contractual terms before we sign.” 

  Officer Wilson: “Of course. I thought you were a PA. You behave like an attorney.” 

  Me: “Difference is I do not get the pay the attorney does. I do the footwork and then some. The attorneys have nothing without people like me to get the info for them.” 

  Officer Wilson: “Why not get a degree and get the pay?” 

  Me: “I do not have the temperament for the life of an attorney.” 

  Officer Wilson: “Well I would be your first client if you change your mind. You have sent more lawsuits and convictions through here than any one attorney I have ever seen.” 

  Me: “That is why we have such good rapport.” 

  Me: “Okay, Dee and Vicki yours is in line. You are stating you have seen me destroy the evidence and accept this as settlement for the violation of your privacy for the picture taken without your consent.” 

They signed, dated and accepted their checks. 

  Me: “Jensen and Dee you both need to sign as representatives of Zep for the trauma caused him and violation of his privacy for the looking in the nursery, you agree to the amount as restitution on his behalf and will put it in a bank account for him when he comes of age.” 

They look at the amount, nod, sign, date, and accept the check. 

  Me: “Jared This is stating you saw me destroy the picture and the camera that held the picture, That you accept this amount as restitution for violation of your privacy for that picture taken. “ 

  Jared signs, dates and accepts the check. 

  Me: “Jensen and Dmitri this is the largest portion as there were several pictures taken. BY signing you agree that you saw me destroy the pictures and the cameras containing those pictures , you hereby accept this payment as restitution for violation of your privacy for those shots taken of you.” 

They both sign, date, and accept the checks. 

  Me: “Officer Wilson this requires three witnesses. I have signed as one witness under each, I need you and the other Officer to sign as witnesses.” 

Officer Wilson and Officer Petty both sign and date under each to witness it.

  Me: “ The final thing is the Liquidation of assets. Dmitri sense I am the one under this can you witness it as the third witness?”

  Dmitri: “Of course , Comoară.” 

**  
  
  
  
  
**

  Me: “BY signing this I am agreeing that I accept ownership of the three remaining properties and the liquidation check amount as agreed upon in our original contract for violation of the original contractual agreement. I am agreeing to follow through with the pending sales if the closings go through as originally agreed upon. I am also taking ownership of a building currently renting to six different local businesses and am agreeing to the lease contracts for those six companies as they stand until the end of the lease contract, at the end of the lease contract I have the option to renew the leases or sell the building as I see fit. All taxes have already been deducted on the property up to the end of the current lease and paid in full.” 

I sign and date, witnessed by Officer Wilson, Officer Petty, and Dmitri T. Krushnic, I have accepted the check and the deeds, lease documents, and tax documents. 

Officer Wilson escorts all of us to the bank for the deposits. 

 


	53. Domestic Goddess is my Zen Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All these years in business, who would have thought my happy place would be in domestic mode?  
> Maison and West don't miss a thing.

**18:09 , Tuesday 2nd of July**

 

We are finally heading home. I am thankful that I will be cooking dinner and not doing my business mode. Everyone thinks it is natural for me but it is stressful and I do not need stress being high risk pregnancy.

 

  Maison: “GMomma, Does that mean the Ranch is ours now? Can we move in tomorrow?” 

  Me: “What are you talking about Maison? I haven’t closed on it yet.”

  West: “Officer Wilson said one of the properties that was pending closure was under your name. That would be the ranch. So does that mean you do not have to close on it now and we can move in tomorrow?” 

  Dmitri: “OH Fuck he is right. Let me see your papers Comoară.” 

  Me: “Here Pereche.” 

  Dmitri: “Yep you own the ranch. Free and clear. Property taxes are paid up through July next year.” 

  Me: “WOW. Okay we then Love looks like you have a new project to begin work on.  Meanwhile, I need to go to the stores and introduce myself as the new owner of the building. Tomorrow I need to put on the smile.”

  Maison: “So is that a yes on moving to the ranch?” 

  West: “ Are we gonna ride horses?” 

  Dmitri: “Settle down. We are going to the ranch but we need to figure out what changes to make so it will be large enough for the whole family. We need to make it bigger.” 

  West: “Will I eventually get a horse?” 

  Me: “Depends on your allergies. You know you are allergic to many animals. “ 

  West: “I will take medicine to ride horses.” 

  Dmitri: “We will see.” 

  Maison :” I want to plant a garden.” 

  Me: “Garden is something I approve of.” 

  Cliff: “I will drive Mish and the kids to the ranch while you take care of your business.” 

  Me: “Dee: Can you work on the design for your nursery? Text the guys see if any of them want to go with me into town.” 

  Dee: “I plan on it. Jared wants to join you and to take the kids in town shopping.” 

  Dmitri: “Jensen just texted that he will fire up the grill for dinner so you can take the evening off.” 

  I message Jensen the list of groceries he can work with. He begged me to make the pecan pie I had planned and the benniets for Dee and the kids. I agreed.

 Who can say no to that sweet man?


	54. Braiding Brigade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope at least one of the babies is a girl, I think the guys would frown if I braided the boys' hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***F/F/F/M/M/M , Roll play, Mild BDSM, Sexy plaid to entice , Poly ***

**19:00 , Tuesday 2nd of July**

 

 

Bath time for the children. I braid the girls hair in creative braids.Arrow's is braided across the top of her head and then met again on the left side to drape over her shoulder in a french braid. For Oddette, I created a braid that makes it look like she has three leaves on her head going to a pony tail. For Maison, I did a Heart Halo Braid. And for JJ ,with her hair being so fine, I did a business bun braid I use for my work. It looks like a bun with a pretty braid around the bun and holds almost any hair type. For Danneel, I did a beautiful waterfall braid. Dee could wear anything and look like a Goddess. I promised to take West, Tom, Shep, and Zep to get their hair done.

At story time, it was my turn once more.

**The Old Miser and His Golden Horde**

 

_An old miser lived in a house with a garden. The miser was greedy, lonely, and not very wise. He hid his gold coins in a hole under some stones in the field behind his large home. Every day, before going to bed, the miser went to the stones where he hid the gold and counted the coins. He was giddy seeing them glisten in his hand. He continued this routine every day, but not once did he spend the gold he saved. He would save and save with no plans to ever spend the gold. Hording the gold like a dragon might.One day, a thief had watched the miser carefully memorizes every step the miser took. The thief even knew how much gold lay beneath the stones.  He knew the old miser’s routine, one day he waited for the old man to go back into his house. After it was dark, the thief went to the hiding place, carefully removed the stones noting where they were placed, and took the gold. He replaced the stones exactly as he had found them. The next day, the old miser found that his treasure was missing and started crying loudly.His neighbor heard the miser’s cries and came running believing the miser in trouble only to find him kneeling by an empty hole and some stones. The neighbor inquired about what happened. Upon learning what happened, the neighbor asked, “Why didn’t you hide the money inside the house where no one but you could see where it was being hidden? It would’ve been easier to access the money when you had to buy something!”,“Buy?”, said the miser. “I never plan to use the gold to buy anything. I was never going to spend it. It was my treasure.”On hearing this, the neighbor rolled his eyes, picked up a stone, threw the stone into the hole and informed him, “If that is the case, save the stone. It is as worthless as the gold you have lost. Gold is only worth what it is used for”._

**Moral**

_A possession is only worth of what it is used for._

We tucked all the children into bed. I kissed each of them. Zep clung to me as I put him in his bed. Zep: “GMomma, Can I get Mommy a present tomorrow. She seems lonely lately.”

Me: “Of course, Zep. I will ask Daddy if he will join us for hair styles and shopping once I finish my work. First you will play with Arrow and Odie.”

Zep: “Okay. I love you GMomma.”

Me: “I love you too Zep.”

I joined Jensen in the living room.

Jensen: “That was a great story Darlin’.”

Me: “Thanks Love. Zep wants you and he to pick out something special for Dee to cheer her up tomorrow when we cut the boys hair.”

Jensen: “He is such a Mommy’s boy. And quickly becoming Momma's boy.”

Me: “Yeah he is a sweet kid. Looks just like his Daddy. Gonna break hearts as he gets older.”

Jensen: “Anyone he brings home better know how lucky they are. I have a feeling Arrow is gonna drill the poor soul worse than you or Dee.”

Me: “Of course she will that is her twin. She has known him longer than anyone.”

Jensen: “The girls’ hair looks beautiful tonight. Why didn’t you do yours?”

Me: “I will after shower. I have other plans for tonight that may require my hair to get mussed up.” i winked at him.

Jensen: “That is an idea I definitely approve of. “

Dmitri: Strolling over to us. “What idea?”

I look at Dmitri , smile crooked, and quickly raise my eyebrows a few times.

Dmitri: “Yes, That is a wonderful idea.”

Jared: Just entering the room “I don't even know the idea and I am on board. Let’s go.”

Jensen laughs. “Jay you are always game to play.”

Jared: “Fuck yeah I am.”

Vic: “So am I.”

Dee: “Did someone say play?”

Oh fuck this is gonna be intense.

Me: “The basement awaits. Cliff, I will pay you OT+ Bonus to keep listen out for the kids and inform us if we are needed.”

Cliff: “I am already on duty tonight. I won’t say no to double time or bonus to sit in the living room listening for the kids while the others patrol the grounds.”

Me: “Enjoy the pecan pie.”

Cliff: “I will. Thank you. May I use some of the exquisite blend you make in the mornings?”

Me: “Certainly it is in the container in the bread box. I had to hide it from Zeke. He was trying to take off with all of it yesterday.”

Cliff: “I will hide it again and let you know where I put it.”

I whisper to him. “Put it in the Drawer under the cabinets it looks like molding but it is a drawer.”

Cliff: “Clever.”

Me: “I found it there a couple days ago. Had to flush the contents. It is where the previous owners stored their drugs.”

Cliff: “Wow. You definitely don’t want drugs around the kids.”

Me: “I have never been pro-drugs however I know people who party it is their choice. I just won’t be the one supplying them.”

Dmitri: “What did you have to flush?”

Me: “Dime bag of PCP, three vials of Cocaine, and about four ounces of heroine. They were seriously into some nasty shit. The sandwich bag of cannabis was black so it was useless or else I would have given it to you guys.”

Jared: “Damn Love. You realize how much money you flushed?”

Me: “I realize I flushed a bunch of dangerous shit that would kill the children if they got ahold of it. That is worth more than any money.” I gave Jared a pointed look. He sighed and agreed.

Jensen: “Jar just think of how close Gen came to losing the fight and you will know she is right to have flushed it all. We do not need drugs to get a rush.”

Jared: “True I have my new drug right here. “ He picks me up and carries me down the stairs. Damn I love looking at that ass.I want to bite it, lick it, smack it, I will even peg that ass given ½ a chance.

Jared puts me down in the middle of the room, I go the bathroom and change into the tiny role play outfit I chose for the night. Dee and Vic joined me to change we had discussed the theme earlier. It was one to attract a Winchester or an angel whichever the case may be.

When the three of us walked out those three about fell over.

We performed for them to ‘Cherry Pie’ by Warrant, ‘Girls Girls Girls’ By Motley Crew, and ‘I Want Your Sex’ by George Michael. There was a lot of Girl on Girl on Girl action. Dee Vic and I all fell to our knees and jungle crawled to the guys. Jared’s eye went wide when Vicki deep throated him.  He had not ever been with her or ever thought of her that way. Dee took Misha in her mouth. I took Jensen. We had discussed it in advance because we wanted the guys to experience something they never have. Jensen had experienced me but not like I was about to give him. Misha’s eyes rolled back at having Dee’s mouth around him. They knew we were the ones in control tonight.

Before Vic could get Jared off per the no fluid rule she backed off and began on Dee. Dee backed off Dmitri. Then My mind was preoccupied because I was plucked off Jensen and put on the bed Jared and Misha were working me open and ripping the outfit off me. Jensen was kissing me with passion as he worked MIsha open.  Misha was sucking on my breasts and biting my nipple sending shock waves to my nethers. Jared pushed inside my tight hole ai could feel the burn and pushed back against it. I needed it I needed to feel tonight. Once Jared bottomed out biting into my shoulder Misha sheathed himself inside me. Oh my fucking Chuck I felt so full and so good. Jensen broke the kiss with me. Misha started kissing me as Jensen pushed into him. Once we were all connected, Jensen started the pace. Jared joined the rhythm and the pleasure on Misha’s face mirrored the pic pleasure I felt. The pace became faster and faster, deeper and deeper, soon I felt the first orgasm rip through me. I clamped down on Jared and Misha. Biting Misha’s shoulder marking him as mine. Jared could not take it and I felt him climax. His spasms in my rectum as he shot warmth in me. Jared pulled out I felt Misha pull out of me and flip me on my knees pressing my face and chest into the comforter as he started jack-hammering me. I felt the second orgasm build and rip through me like a tidal wave. I clamped on Misha like a vice grip. He continued his assault until his warmth erupted coating my canal with his seed. When he removed himself I am flipped again on my back. I find my knees next to my head as I see Jensen appear.

Jensen: “You thought it was a good idea to wear that outfit in front of me and perform like that knowing…(He inserted himself in one swift motion).. I am(Thrust) Dean(Thrust)Fucking (Thrust)Winchester?” He started jack-hammering me at a pace that could shatter teeth. I fucking loved it.

  


“You (Thrust thrust thrust) will(thrust thrust thrust) remember(thrust thrust thrust) this (thrust thrust thrust) every(thrust thrust thrust) moment (thrust thrust thrust) for(thrust thrust thrust ) the next (THRUST THRUST THRUST) four(THRUST THRUST SMACK THRUST) Days.” He shouts he completion and then SMACK SMACK SMACK!!!

Jensen: “You like making me lose my shit?”

Me: “Absofuckinglutely!”

Jensen chuckled then kissed me.

When he removed himself I had no time to rest because Jared dove on me and began eating me out. I mean he devoured my pussy with Jensen and MIsha’s cum mixed with my own. I orgasm for the fourth time that night then he inserted himself inside me. He started rolling his hips achingly slow holding my hips in place. He is licking and sucking my already sensitive breasts. I feel the slow intense build of fire in my core. Aching for more of him as he rolls that massive member in and out at a painfully slow pace. MY hunger building to a maddening level. Then he flicks my clitoris and I orgasm for the fifth time tonight. I clamp down on his cock holding it refusing to let it leave again. He breaks and erupts fresh cum coating my walls mingling with my own release. Jared kisses me so gently “I love you (Reader)” .

Me: “I love you too Jared.”

He picks me up and carries my body into the bath. He never let go of me he was in the tub with me. I am barely aware of my surroundings by this point. Five massive orgasms in such a short time puts you in a bit of an astral plane.

I hear Dmitri whispering something to me and feel his lips on mine. I am not quite certain of our conversation at that moment. I am a bit of a space cadet. I feel Jensen’s hands on me drying me and hear his deep timber whispering to me kissing me on the cheek.

I am not certain when but I went to sleep and woke in the California King Extended Ship Surrounded by my three men.


	55. How to wake a sleeping moose.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate times call for creative measures. Waking the men can be fun and amusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recipe's at the end of chapter.

**05:00 , Wednesday 3rd of July**

 

I would have slipped out of bed like normal, however, I was caged. Jared behind me, MIsha in front of me, Jensen laying ontop of me. I could not move. I figured waking Misha would be easiest. I poked my tongue out and licked his nipple and rolled it between my teeth. 

Misha groaned: “Keep it up you won’t make it out of bed this morning, Comoară.”

Me: “My apologies, Pereche. I can not move and I need to go to the little girls room and start breakfast.” 

Misha opened his eyes at that point and saw my predicament. He chuckled then rolled Jensen off me. 

I slid out of the bed. 

Misha: “Ah Comoară. Can you wake Jared please?” I looked and Jared and Jensen now had Misha sandwiched . Jared had his hard-on pressed between Misha’s sore butt cheeks. My turn to chuckle. I walk around to Jared’s side of the bed and whispered in his ear then nibbled just beneath it. 

Jared woke turned his head to me for a kiss. I kissed him.

Me: “Jared, Love, I am sorry to wake you however Misha would like you to remove your beautiful cock from between his butt cheeks.” 

That woke him. He jumped out of bed so quickly even Misha laughed. 

Jared: “Oh MIsh sorry dude. I was dreaming of (Reader) then it switched to Rich I am guessing that is when she left the bed. Sorry man.” 

Misha: “No worries just too sore for that kind of play this morning Jar, sorry.” He winked at Jared. Damn I just pictured those two fucking and I am horny again despite not being able to move. Traitorous body. 

Maybe someday I can talk them into playing. That would be so hot. It is sexy as fuck when they kiss during play. I would love a daisy chain. Jared Getting fucked by Misha, while i sucked Jared and Misha ate my pussy. Damn that would be awesome. Or Jared fucking my pussy, while Misha sucked his balls and I gave Misha a blow job and Jensen plowed Misha’s ass. Chuck why am I so damn horny?

I see Cliff on the sofa drinking coffee. 

Cliff: “Morning Sunshine.” 

Me: “Morning Cliff. You can rest now. I am going to make breakfast.” 

Cliff: “Thanks things were quiet. I got a lot of binge watching of GOT done. It is sad that ended.” 

Me: “Yeah they always end the good shows.” 

I set to work making breakfast for the masses. 

On the menu today was Bacon Lattice Pie, Cheese Danish, Blue Berry Scones with Glaze, and Mini Frittatas. 

Once It was done I set it out with the Juice, Milk, and put the gourmet blend coffee on to brew. Cliff put it where I told him. 

Cliff came out of the showers and said :”I do not plan to go to bed until I have had a chance to eat some of your cooking. “ 

Jared came out of the room: “Babe it looks fantastic.” 

Me: “Jared, Is there anything you won’t eat?” 

Jared: “Dogs, Cats, Horses, and People.”

Cliff barked a laugh. 

Me: “Well…” 

Jared: “Silence you.” Then he kissed me. 

Then the rest of the people filed in from everywhere.

I sat on the sofa rubbing my lower abdomen, thinking about how blessed we are and how much my life has changed. 

Misha brings in my shake. Banana shake this morning. 

Dmitri: “Mind if I join you? It is dangerous in there. Bacon lovers united.” 

Me: “Of course Pereche. Yeah they get pretty intense when all of them eat at once. Usually it is just the children. Then the guards. Then the adults. When everyone eats at once it is chaos.” 

Dmitri: “It is delicious. I put my plate in the fridge for later with my name on it. I just had some coffee and a scone this morning everything else is in the fridge.” 

Me: “Stomach not awake yet?” 

Dmitri: “Precisely. I will eat it later. The danish especially is calling to me.” 

Me: “ It is not on my diet or I would have one. I was craving them this morning so I made them.” 

Dmitri: “How are you feeling?” 

Me: “Tender but wonderful. Did you like our surprise?” 

Dmitri: “Wasn’t it obvious?” 

Me: “Dee and Vic seemed to enjoy themselves.” 

Dmitri: “They always do when they are together. Dee and Vic never touched Jared and I that way before. Was that planned?” 

Me: “Yes, We wanted to give you all an experience you had not had before. Jensen did not give me a chance to finish my demonstration.” 

Dmitri: “We could not wait Comoară. We were all so aroused. I was in pain from being aroused. Combining naughty bisexual school girls, Winchester Plaid, and Harry Potter with 80’s stripper was fucking orgasmic genius. Straight out of our wet dreams. Thank you.” He kissed me passionately.

Maison: “Daaaaaad leave GMomma alone she has work to do today.” 

I about died laughing at the growl coming from Misha. 

He took a deep breath. “Maison I was just letting her know how much I love her. “ 

Maison: “GMomma my braid is a little loose can you fix it?” 

Me: “Of course Maison.” 

I kiss Dmitri once more on the lips and went to the girls room to fix their braids. 

Vicki watched me fix the braid of all the girls and of Dee and smiled. 

Vicki: “Motherhood suits you.” 

Me: “Thanks. It better. It is coming up quickly.” 

Vicki: “Just need to get you married off to one of these yahoos.” 

Me: “Vic think how many years it took for Dmitri to ask you. Think how long it took Jared to ask Gen. I doubt they will be asking me before the septuplets are born.” 

Vicki: “They were immature then and it wasn’t their soul mate. Now they are single fathers now, you are their soulmate and you are pregnant with their babies. There is a difference.” 

Me: “I do not want the babies to be the reason they propose. Marriages based off that never last.” 

Dee: “Do you love them?” 

Me: “Yes, I do love all three of them.” That answer came as easy as breathing. I felt it with every fiber of my being. 

Dee: “As soon as they figure out which of them get to have their name of the marriage license I am certain they will propose. They are so smitten. I have never seen them look at any of us the way they look at you. “ 

Me: “Jensen loves you Dee. Dmitri still loves Vicki he always will. I know that.” 

Vicki: “That is true. Misha and My love was not soulmate though it was more soul twin. We are better friends than spouses. As a married couple we had a great sex life however we were always looking for something else. We fought more than people realize. Now we are back as friends and it is where we belong.” 

Dee: “I love Jensen, I always will, however, Brett is my soulmate. Jensen knows it. Just as he has told me Misha and you are his.” 

Me: “Figures we live in a country where polygamy is illegal and polyamory is misunderstood.” 

Vicki: “Slowly polys are re emerging in society. We never disappeared. We just hid. Just as most of the LGTQIA+ community has hidden from judgement and persecution.” 

JJ:”Some people can be so judgemental. I love our family.” 

Me: “So do I JJ.” 

I hug the girls. 

I then go and get ready for the day. I dress in a business suit and put my hair in a business bun with princess braid around the bun just like I did with JJ. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini Frittatas  
> 4 slices bacon, cut into 1/4-inch pieces  
> 1 teaspoon fresh thyme leaves  
> Kosher salt and freshly ground black pepper  
> ⅔ cup lightly packed chopped baby spinach  
> ½ cup grated sharp Cheddar   
> 10 large eggs  
> ⅔ cup heavy cream  
> Pinch freshly grated nutmeg  
> Blueberry Scones with Glaze  
> 2 cups all-purpose flour  
> 1 tablespoon baking powder  
> 1/2 teaspoon salt  
> 2 tablespoons sugar  
> 5 tablespoons unsalted butter, cold, cut in chunks  
> 1 cup fresh blueberries  
> 1 cup heavy cream, plus more for brushing the scones  
> Vanilla Glaze:  
> ½ teaspoon vanilla extract  
> 2 cups confectioners' sugar, sifted  
> 1 tablespoon unsalted butter
> 
> Cheese Danish  
> 16 ounces cream cheese, at room temperature  
> ⅔ cup sugar  
> 4 extra-large egg yolks, at room temperature  
> 4 tablespoons ricotta cheese  
> 2 teaspoon pure vanilla extract  
> ½ teaspoon kosher salt  
> 4 sheets (2 box) frozen puff pastry, defrosted  
> 2 egg beaten with 2 tablespoon water, for egg wash
> 
>  
> 
> Bacon Lattice Breakfast Pie  
> 27 strips bacon  
> Nonstick cooking spray, for greasing 3 pans  
> 3 sheet frozen puff pastry (from a 17.3-ounce box), thawed  
> 36 large eggs  
> 4 ½ cups half-and-half  
> 36 ounces Monterey Jack or Pepper Jack cheese, shredded (about 9 cups)  
> 12 ounces Provolone (about three cups)  
> Kosher salt and freshly ground black pepper


	56. Move It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> City life keeps your reflexes sharp. Nothing quite like a brush with death to make you appreciate what you have even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING*** Possible Triggers***Attempt at Characters lives.***Crashes***Drama***PTSD*** Post Drama Sex*** Four-Some*** Testing the Waters***

We visit all the shops in the building on Magnolia. They were happy to hear there was a new owner. They each did not seem to like him. When they realized the new owner would be donating the rent after property tax and upkeep to charity, they were surprised and happy. 

We went shopping with the boys and they each picked out something special for their parents. Zep got his Mom a beautiful bracelet locket and put pictures of the children in it He got a new wallet for his dad that blocks out ID theft and has tracking to his phone because he misplaces it so often. 

I got the boys hair done. Jensen got his ears lowered too. 

I got a text from Jared.

_   Jared: “Hey Babe. HR sent reminder to Dmitri this morning about the Paris trip coming up. They are asking if the list is still valid or if there are additional names. I forwarded over the additional names to replace Dmitri, Jensen and I sense we are already going as CEO’s. Anyone else you want to add?”  _

_   Me: “No, Just make certain there is plenty of security for everyone. Assbutt may try to make an appearance if he is out.”  _

_   Jared: “I won’t let him near you, Love.” _

_   Me: “Jared, on this trip I am keeping paps away from all of you. You won’t see me except in passing and at night. Perhaps at a luncheon. When I am in PA mode I am a force.”  _

_   Jared: “I know, Love. I am just protective. You are and are carrying precious cargo.”  _

_   Me: “So is Dee. She doesn’t have the experience I have with these scumbags. Just keep her safe, the children safe, and I will keep you safe. Jensen’s Winner Gishie Girl and Proud of It , is in London We should include her in the stri at some point. Her real name is Jaslynn Griffin she lives in Dorking, Surrey.”  _

_   Jared: “Alright. Add in one Griffin to our monster crew. Got it.” _

_   Me: “You Dork, I love you.”  _

_   Jared: “I love you too, Anyone else?” _

_  Me: “Serina Eden has a rain check with Misha just as you have a Rain Check with Felicia so add Serina Eden ‘Dreamer Horse’ and have Misha invite her personally. Halona Tempest ‘Looney Lovegoddess’ from Perth, Australia and Aeval Roane ‘Loki Lives’ is in Sligo, Ireland, They are both on your list of fan winners.”  _

_   Jared: “I just googled the name Avael and looks like we get to add a fairy and a storm to the list of our trip. Love it.”  _

_   Me: “Jared, How much sugar have you had Babe?”  _

_   Jared: “Not enough, Only four of the cheese danish.”  _

_   Me: “Step away from the fridge.”  _

_   Jared: “Hahaha, I will see you in a little while.”   _

 

Jensen overheard our conversation: “Jaslynn Griffin and her GishID is GG Pit right?” 

  Me: “Yeah You’re gonna make her ‘Day’ during the trip at some point so pick a city and plan it out.” 

  Jensen: “I may just keep her for the whole week if she is cool.I like hanging with fans. Plus it makes for good PR. With Supernatural no longer around the fans kind of need help bonding. They are SPNFamily and need to know they are not forgotten.” 

  Me: “You are wonderful Jensen, No wonder your fans adore you.”

  Jensen  blushing : “ I just want to see them smile. So far she seems nice though a little shy. We need to help her bloom.” 

  Me: “If she is an introvert you need to tone it down a bit when around her, “

  Jensen: “I know. The introverts are the ones I relate to most.” 

  Me: “Perhaps you should have the talk with Misha and Jared about the personality around her.” 

  Jensen: “I will. We deal with shy fans a lot. Giving her a week to get to know us would be ideal.” 

  Me: “She is a shipper, too. Dee can get her talking about Dean and Cas.” 

  Jensen: Chuckles “That is one step away from Cockles.” 

  Me: “She may ship that before the week is over. You both can not resist making goo goo eyes at each other.”

  Jensen: “She will need to sign a non-disclosure. You will need to talk to her about that.” 

  Me: “I will. We will also have her spend time with Felicia, Dee, Rachel and Vic. Spending too much time with testosterone could intimidate her. She may need some girl shopping time for a new out fit and mani-pedi . “ 

  Jensen: “Wise choice Darlin’.” 

We are crossing the street, I hear a screech and grab Zep quickly on instinct, jumping out of the street to the side walk, knocking the rest of the kids like bowling pins out of the cross walk and into Jensen and the guards. 

*****CRASH*****

I look  behind me and see that a car just smashed into a light pole that was right in the path we were just standing. The caris smoking and driver is not getting out. 

I go to the car trying to open the door, it is jammed. Aaron, the guard, smashes the window of the car , I give him my cotton jacket to put over the sill of the window. Aaron pulls the unconscious driver from the car. He carries the driver to  the curb where Jensen is now at a safe distance from the car. The fire department, ambulance, and police arrive just as the car goes from smoking to full fire and then  **BOOM** . The fire reached the gas tank and the car was no more.

The driver was taken by ambulance to the hospital. We filled out the police report est we could. Of course news crews had to try to blow things up.

Afterall, Jensen Ackles in Bellingham with Jared and Misha’s boys alone with their ‘Baby Momma’ PA almost get ‘killed’ by a ‘suicidal driver’ while ‘being domestic’ leaving a ‘solon’ . Yeah I needed to nip those headlines in the butt and now. 

Problem was the driver had a record. He was a hitman with a record a mile long. Yeah, this was a problem. 

I talked to him at the hospital with Officer Wilson present. He wanted to thank me for saving his life especially after he tried to take mine. He sang like a canary. The man was hired by my Hammond to tail me and eliminate me. The police put out an APB on Hammond he was apprehended and put back in jail immediately This time for 8 accounts of attempted vehicular homicide(They did not consider the babies people yet because they were still first trimester the asshats), and one account of conspiracy to commit murder. 

We cleared the headlines and took care of the rumors. Official video message was Jensen, Misha, Jared and I. 

_...Jensen: “Today there was a close call. Many rumors are circulating we are here to tell you the truth. “  _

_ Me: “I promised West, Tom, Shep, and Zep I would take them to get their ears lowered sense I raided the girls’ hair, Figuring these three would never forgive me if I put raids in their boys hair.”  _

_ Jensen: “The guards and I accompanied her sense Misha was busy designing new additions to their new place for when the babies arrive.”  _

_ Jared: “I was looking after the girls and keeping Danneel company as she was having morning sickness and could not go.”  _

_ Misha: “We were in touch with them and the guards the entire time.”  _

_ Me: “I heard a screech, and anyone who lives inner city knows, if you hear screech and you are in crosswalk you dive for cover. I grabbed Zep as he was by my leg and dove knocking the other boys to the sidewalk area and into Jensen and the guards.” _

_ Jensen: “The car hit a pole just behind where (reader) and the boys would have been. It was smoking.”  _

_ Me: “Sense the driver was not getting out, One of the guards and I busted a window sense the door was jammed used my jacket to keep from causing injury to the driver and pulled him clear of the car via the window.” _

_ Jensen: “They both came to my side carrying this dude who was unconscious. I had already called 911. The cops , ambulance and fire truck arrived.” _

_ Me: “Shortly after the car caught fire, the fire found the gas tank and…”  _

_ Jensen: “...BOOM! That car was so gone. Any other stuff in the media regarding the situation is crap.”  _

_ Me: “What even the media doesn’t know we are telling you now. The driver was a hitman, he had a rap sheet, when he woke he spilled everything because he was grateful to be alive. A person who was obsessed with me hired him. That person is now behind bars for 8 accounts of attempted vehicular homicide and one account of conspiracy to commit murder. The court would not count my babies as they are not past first trimester, which is a load of crap. Anyway, Good news is the kids, Jensen, and guards are safe. I am a bit scraped up from road rash but it was worth it to keep everyone safe.”  _

_ Jensen: “ The children and I owe our lives to her quick thinking and actions. So for Chuck’s sake stop harassing her.”  _

_ Misha: “I am going to be keeping her close by because I almost lost West, Jensen, Zep, Tom, Shep, (Reader) and our Seven babies due to an obsessive asshole. I have met him I can say that. Obsession is dangerous. Please be careful .”  _

_ Jared: “This woman has come into our lives and saved our children on more than one occasion. She looks after all of us and I would be lost without her. So know she is family.”  _

_ Me: “I love you guys.”  _

_ Dmitri, Jensen, and Jared in unison “We love you too.”  _

 

Twitter went ballistic before breaking again.

 

My arms and legs were painful with a serious case of road rash, but Zep and the boys were safe that was what was important. The boys had a couple scrapes but nothing major. Zep was not injured at all.   

 

  Misha: “I heard back from Serena and Felicia, Serena is on board for the Paris trip and Felicia is excited to get the rain check fantasy cashed in with Jared. “ 

  Me:  Chuckling “I bet she is.” 

  Misha: “You need to let us know the itinerary for the trip sense you are the expert here.” 

  Me: “Paris is the only business. Everything else is fun.” 

  Misha: “I know what kind of fun I want.” 

  Me: “We will have fans with us. You guys need to decide in advance if you want  a vacation pass of inviting them to join the fun and on which ones.” 

  Misha: “Really?” 

  Me: “In Paris I am going to be business zone and very little fun. I know your sex drive Pereche. Jensen’s ass and Jared’s hide can not handle you for three days and nights in the city of love. Especially sense you have baby sitters. “ 

  Misha: Chuckles “You are right my treasure, I will speak with them. Be right back.” He kisses me tenderly before taking off to the master bedroom. 

Jared comes flying into the living room and pins me on the sofa on my back “Please tell me you are serious about the vacation pass!” 

I lock eyes with him grab his white v-neck shirt and capture his lips in a soul searing kiss. “Does that answer your question?” I reply.

Jensen: Kneels down next to me “You are really alright with this?” 

Me: “Only if protection is used and only if you get clearance from your other partners. I won’t override them.” 

Jensen kisses me with love and passion as Jared licks his way down my torso. When Jensen breaks the kiss.

Me: “Guys we are in the living room. The kids are awake. Either postpone or move location.” 

Moments later Jared is off me and lifting me up bridal style toting me off to the bedroom. 

I hear Jensen tell Dee my suggestion and she immediately squeals a “YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!” 

Jensen and Misha are now in the room with Jared and I.

Jensen: “I guess everyone heard Dee is on board with the vacation idea. She and Vic are gonna watch the kids for a little bit.”

Misha: “Here is what the girls look like who are coming with us on the trip. They are all beautiful in there own way. I am not for certain if they want to take advantage of our lenient vacation rule or not but Thank you.” 

Me: “Oooh Jensen gonna get lucky GG Pit is a huge Destiel fan and may want you  both but I know she drools over Jensen and has the hots for all three of you. She is an introvert and Jensen wants to bring her out of her bashful stage. You will all enjoy that challenge. Serena wants Misha and Felicia, Halona has a thing for all three of you, Aeval is Ace but she has a crush on Jared so if anyone gets lucky with her it will be him. “ 

  Jared: “She is beautiful and tiny. “ 

  Misha: “Yeah all the tiny women fall for you. Guess opposite attract. “ 

  Jensen: “Damn she is small I hope you don’t break her.” 

  Jared: “Don’t discount the small women they are feisty.” 

  Me: “She is quiet and from Knocknarea Mountain in Sligo, Ireland a secluded part of Ireland.” 

  Jared: “Yeah she seems to be named after a fairy and her last name is the what the Irish call Selkie. So my fan is a fairy mermaid by name. Cool.” 

  Jensen: “Wow our fans are Awesome. Misha has a  Angel of the Sacred Garden, I have a Benevolent Griffin, and Jared has both a Fairy Mermaid and a Fortunate Storm.”

  Jared: “Let us not forget we have a Heaven by our side on this trip.” 

  I was laughing so hard by this point I could not breath. 

  Misha was stripping me by this point. He was so turned on at the idea of having a free vacation he was not letting the discussion detour him. 

  Suddenly I feel Misha’s tongue licking a long stripe up my folds. A shiver racks through me. I part my legs farther giving him the access he desires. He starts sucking on my clitoris and worrying it between his teeth. Okay He has my full attention now. 

  Jared: “You think letting us have unlimited access to ‘supernatural’ fans is funny do you?” 

  Me: “Nope just your luck on their names.”

  Jared straddles my shoulders and presents his massive member. I lick up the bottom of the shaft where the vein runs, press the tip of my tongue in the tip of his head, circle around his head and then envelope him in my mouth. He is holding my head and begins fucking my mouth ever so slowly building the speed. Meanwhile Misha is tongue fucking me with the blessed tongue as Jensen is getting the lube and ointments ready. I think it is for me and I would not be entirely wrong. 

When I pull Jared to me causing him to deep throat I swallow around his cock and he erupts down my throat as I am reaching orgasm with Misha’s tongue. 

I am expecting them to prep me next however instead I am given a strap-on I recognize as Jared’s. Okay looks like he is getting pegged tonight. Instead of his usual position on his hands and knees instead he is on his back allowing me to prep him while lick suck and worry his nipples between my teeth. I am also working his limp cock with my hand. He quickly is hardening again. 

I am being prepped by Jensen. He puts a vibrating plug in my rectum. Oh damn this is gonna get real we should have gone to the dungeon sound proof walls you know. 

I push the lubed up dildo into Jared. He is pulling his knees to either side of his chest to allow better access and angles. I place a pillow under his lower back to allow him to hold the correct angle. I was about to begin when Jensen steadied me and sheathed himself in my highly sensitized channel. Fuck I felt full. It was then I knew I was not gonna set the pace. Jensen was biting my shoulder and it was then I realized Misha was pushing into him and Misha was gonna set the pace and fuck us all. Damn Misha is not messing around tonight. I feel the vibrator start. Ohhhh yeah Jensen pulls almost all the way out I follow with the strap on and then SLAM right back in forcing me in Jared . Again same slow withdrawn then SLAM . After four more times the pace became like a damn jackhammer.

I was biting Jared’s chest as I respond involuntarily to the jack-hammering. Jared was holding one hand on the rail of the bed and on on my shoulder digging his nails in. Jensen was biting my shoulder and we were all lost to the intense reality of the moment. Jared had a gag bit in his mouth because he knew he would need it. Misha was relentless. Orgasms ripped through all of us several times. When Jensen pulled out of me and allowed me to pull out of Jared I saw Jared was still hard and I immediately Straddled him and started riding him like a pro. He flipped me and pinned my legs next to me and started rolling his hips hitting that bundle of nerves with every thrust. He was like a man in heat he orgasms and kept going. When he climaxed for the fourth time inside of me, coating me once more with his seed, he stilled. I could feel him pulsing. He kissed me gently and slowly slid out. I grabbed the cream and started to tend to him and felt the plug removed. I thought okay they are gonna tend to me too. Nope. 

Jensen replaced the vibrator with his massive cock. Oh daaaaamn . My nerves are on high right now. Once he is fully seated he rolls over to where I am cowgirl. Okay I think lets ride a cowboy. I start to  ride him and he stills me. Dammit Jensen what now? Misha crawls up the bed like a panther stalking me. He captures my lips , wraps his arms around my waist and sheaths himself in my thoroughly fucked channel. Ohhhhhh Fuuuuck am I full. They both start a maddening pace that quickly turns into non stop pleasure. Suddenly Jared is sitting on Misha’s head putting his cock in my mouth. I am sucking Jared and getting fucked unmercifully. It is paradise. I feel Jared undo my bun letting my hair cascade down. He fists my hair and wraps it around his hand several times pulling it and fucking my face with a growl. When they all finish and Jensen removes himself I was about to pull away from Jared’s cock and he fisted it again. I reach to roll his balls between my fingers it is only then I realize Misha is Sucking on them as I am sucking Jared’s cock. Jared is lost to pleasure right now He could not stop if he tried. SO I continued riding Misha who was quickly hardenly again. As I continue sucking Jared. I see Jensen move behind Misha. He knows what Misha’s doing and does not seem to care. It doesn’t break rules of the play. Jared is not objecting. Jensen quickly preps Misha and next thing I know I am pushed on my back with Jared Fucking my face Misha fucking my pussy while sucking Jared’s balls and fingering him, and Jensen fucking Misha with the same gusto he just got fucked. Holy Fuck these men are hot. I love my life. When we are all spent. I am boneless. I know we did after care. I know we bathed. I know I cuddled in bed. I just do not know how or when. Post coital haze rocks. 


	57. Guardian Momma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a child sees you as their guardian angel, you can not help but strive to honor the title.

**20:14 , Wednesday 3rd of July**

***Knock, Knock, Knock***

Misha: “Come in we are decent.” 

Dee: “Sorry to bother the two of you but Zep is very upset about the close call and wants to have GMomma there for the good night. He sees her as his guardian angel.” 

Misha: “Aww that is sweet.” Rubs my arm and kisses my head. “GMomma, Zep and the others want story time and require the presence of their Guardian Momma.” 

Me: “Alright.” I look down and see I am in a really long shirt ‘Jared’s ‘ Misha helps me out of bed and walks with me into the nursery.

I sit next to Zep and he cuddles into me. Poor Sweetheart.

####  **True friends love you anyway**

 

_ Lord Krishna and Sudama were childhood friends. While Krishna thrived and prospered, Sudama didn’t. He lead the life of a poor Brahmin man, living in a small hut with his wife and kids. Most days, the kids wouldn’t even get enough to eat from what Sudama got as alms. One day, his wife suggested that he go and ask his friend Krishna for help. _

_ Sudama was reluctant to seek favors, but he also didn’t want his kids to suffer. So his wife borrows some rice from the neighbors to make some rice snacks that Krishna liked, and gave it to Sudama to take it to his friend. Sudama took it and set out to Dwaraka. He was amazed at the gold that was used to build the city. He reached the palace gates and was obstructed by the guards, who judged him by his torn dhoti and poor appearance. _

_ Sudama requested the guards to at least inform Krishna that his friend Sudama has come to meet him. The guard, although reluctant, goes and informs the lord. On hearing that Sudama was here, Krishna stops doing whatever he was doing and runs barefoot to meet his childhood friend. _

_ Krishna hugs Sudama welcomes him to his abode and treats him with utmost love and respect. Sudama, ashamed of the poor man’s rice snacks he got for Krishna, tries to hide it. But the all-knowing Krishna asks Sudama for his gift and eats his favorite rice snacks that his friend brought for him.Krishna and his friend spend time laughing and talking about their childhood but Sudama, overwhelmed by the kindness and compassion showed by his friend, is unable to ask Krishna for help. When he returns home, Sudama finds that his hut has been replaced by a huge mansion and his wife and kids are dressed in fine clothes.Sudama realized how lucky he was to have a true friend like Krishna. He didn’t even ask, but Krishna knew what Sudama wanted and gave it to him. _

####  **_Moral_ **

_ True friends do not distinguish between rich and poor. They are always there for you when you need them. _

I kissed each of the children and tucked them in. Zep did not want to let go. I sang to him again. This time it was ‘Dance’ by Martina McBride. 

He went to sleep. 

As I walked out of the nursery Jensen was waiting in the hall arms crossed.

Me: “What?” 

Jensen: “That was beautiful. Zep adores you and that song was just what he needed.” 

Me: “Thank you. He is always so sweet and full of life. I do not want that spark to go out because of the trauma.” 

Jensen kissed me in a way that let me know I am treasured and loved. 

Dee: “Jensen, I know we planned to spend tonight together, but I am gonna sleep in the nursery tonight in case Zep has nightmares. He may need someone there.” 

Jensen: “You sure Dee? I can stay in the nursery.” He offered.

Dee: “No Zep needs reminded I am here for him too. I am not there the last two times he needed comforting and he is starting to see that. I need to fix it.” 

Jensen kisses her. I can tell he still loves her and likewise. 

I kiss Dee : “Go cuddle with the twins. They still love their Mommy. Night Beautiful.” 

Dee: “Night Goddess.” 

Jensen and I go back to the master bedroom and he helps me settle in the middle. Jared Cuddles into my back I am listening to Misha’s heart beat and Jensen is on the other side of Misha face kissing distance from mine. I am being held by all three of my men. I am happy and content. 


	58. Protests of a Pregnant Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not one to take things laying down. My Pregnant Body is protesting and I am not going to let it win. My family needs fed, Time to make the donuts... or in this case Cinnamon Rolls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recipes at the end of chapter.

*****BEEP BEEP BEEP*****

**05:00 , Thursday 4th of July**

 

If ever there was a morning I want to sleep it is now. I slide out of bed at the bottom. I shower, dress comfortable, and head to kitchen. 

My whole body protests the idea of cooking. My stomach protests the idea of eating. Wonderful morning sickness starting. YAY.

I try to keep it simple. Fluffy Pancakes are always a hit, four pounds of Thick cut Apple Wood Bacon, 48 Maple Sausage links, and Simply Cinnamon Rolls are the menu this morning.

Cinnamon Rolls in the oven … RUN to the bathroom the smell is nauseating.

Morning sickness sucks. 

Knock, knock, knock.

Misha: “You need anything Comoară?” 

Me: “Can you please get the Cinnamon Rolls out of the oven and put them on the cooling tray, turn off the oven and open the back door to air out the house? This smell is killing me.” 

Misha: “Okay Comoară. I will be back.” 

A few moments later. 

Jared: “Babe, I brought you a cold rag.” He put it on the back of my neck and started rubbing my back as I held the sink waiting for the wave to pass.

Me: “Thank you Sweetheart.” 

Jared: “Did we over work you last night?” 

Me: “No  I would do that any day or night. How about you? Got a little extra attention from Misha.” 

Jared: “Jensen and I talked about it. As long as it doesn’t violate the rules he is cool with it and damn that man…” 

Me: “Yeah he knows how to work that tongue doesn’t he?” 

Jared: “Yes Damn. It made me think of him in ways I shouldn’t” 

Me: “I am game if you are some time, the rules said I can bring any one person with me to any one at any point in time just so long as no fluids are exchanged.” 

Jared: “Really? You would not mind?” 

Me: “Sweetheart. I fantasize about it.” 

Jared: “I do not know if Mish would go for it. I am not Jensen.” 

I hate him being down on himself or doubting himself.

Me: “Jared, he did it without prompt or invitation. Given ½ a chance I think he would love to play. He started kissing you to test the waters when we were first together and you let him, then you let him touch you, then he took the leap of faith last night and you were so lost in pleasure even Jensen would not stop the moment. What you need to decide with him is the top and bottom issue. You are both with me, he is both with Jensen and me.” 

Jared: “Rich is a bottom. I will speak with Mish. If he is game for play like you believe then I would not mind switching. I just want you present so we are not breaking rules. I never thought I could be a bottom until you got a hold of me and owned me. Thank you.” 

Me: “Do you want me with you when you speak to him?” 

Jared: “Would you mind?” 

Dmitri walks back in the bathroom : “Kids are all eating and room is cleared out of Cinnamon roll smell. I informed everyone to enjoy them because the smell is making you sick. So these are the last until after the babies come. Does she mind what?” 

Me: “Thank you Pereche. To answer that can we go to the dungeon and talk sense Jensen is still asleep.” 

Dmitri: “Of course Comoară.” 

Jared carries me bridal style to the dungeon. 

I am placed gently on the bed. 

Me: “Pereche. Jared and I were discussing your boldness last night. I was wondering if you would like to play sometime together? Within rules, as long as I am present and no bodily fluids are exchanged you can do whatever you wish to each other. I have fantasized about it. I wondered about your thoughts?” 

Misha: “Fuck Yeah! Jared we need to rest up for a couple days, however, by the time we reach Paris I am game if you are.” 

Jared: “Absolutely. Which do you prefer top or bottom?” 

Misha boldly pulls Jared into a lip lock. “Both, I want both. I have wanted this for years. I want to own your sexy ass and to feel you hammer me like I have seen you do her.” 

Jared swallowed hard.”Jensen okay with this?” 

Misha:”He has encouraged me to ask you sense you joined our unit with (Reader). He knows I want you. He wants to play with Jaslynn on vacation. He will be busy.” 

Me: “It’s in your court Jared.” 

Jared: “We agree no messing up our friendship right?” 

Misha: “I would never do it if it would.” 

Jared: “ Then Yeah We can. We have the one night with Serena and Felicia so it will need to be on another night.” 

Misha grabs his shirt, pushes him back on the bed, straddling his hips, and kisses him deeply. When they stop kissing Misha states , “I look forward to it.” Then rolls his hips down on Jared's crotch, eliciting a moan from Jared.

Damn they are hot. 

Jared crooks his finger at me. I join them. We have an intense make out session. Jensen enters the room. 

Jensen: “A guy sleeps in and misses out.” 

Me: “I wish we could do more than kiss, however, we need to heal a bit. Plus we have a noon flight.” 

Jensen: “Yes we do. I heard from the kids and the guards about morning sickness. Good to know your sex drive is alive and well.” 

Me: “Yes it is. My body is traitorous. It needs to heal yet it wants more of last night and beyond.”

Jensen: “24 more hours then you can have more.” 

We enter the kitchen and I am flanked by Zep and West. 

Zep: “GMomma, Morning. Thank you for cinnamon rollies.” 

Me: “Morning Zep. You are very welcome.” 

West: “Here is your morning shake GMomma. Uncle Jensen helped me make it for you.” 

Me: “Thank you Westie.” 

It was Mint Chocolate Chip. 

He made it perfect. Just what I needed for my upset tummy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Pancakes  
> 3 cups all-purpose flour  
> 6 tablespoons confectioners' sugar  
> 4 teaspoons baking powder  
> 1 teaspoon kosher salt  
> 2 ½ cups milk  
> 2 large egg yolks, plus 6 egg whites  
> 8 tablespoons unsalted butter, melted and cooled, plus more for brushing  
> 1 ½ teaspoon pure vanilla extract  
> Various toppings available this morning.  
> Sliced Strawberries, Maple Syrup, Blueberries, Chocolate Chips, Whipped Cream, Pecans, Cream Cheese. 
> 
>  
> 
> Simply Cinnamon Rolls  
> 2 cup whole milk  
> Two 1/4-ounce packet active dry yeast (5 teaspoons)  
> ½ cup plus 1 teaspoon granulated sugar  
> 8 tablespoons unsalted butter, melted, plus more for the bowl  
> 2 large egg yolk  
> 4 teaspoons vanilla extract  
> 5 ½ cups all-purpose flour, plus more if needed  
> 1 ½ teaspoon salt  
> 1 teaspoon freshly grated nutmeg  
> Filling:  
> All-purpose flour, for dusting  
> 24 tablespoons unsalted butter, softened, plus more for the pans  
> 1 ⅛ cup granulated sugar  
> 6 ½ tablespoons ground cinnamon  
> Glaze:  
> 4 cups confectioners' sugar  
> ⅔ heavy cream  
> 8 tablespoons unsalted butter, melted  
> ½ teaspoon vanilla extract


	59. Bellingham to Chicago O'Haire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip to Europe begins.

**12:00 , Thursday 4th of July**

_ Attention: First Class passengers now boarding from Bellingham International to JFK International. Layover in Chicago O’Hare.  _

 

We all board of course there is a massive amount of fans we encountered on a mid-day flight with such a renowned group of people. All part of the PR. We were amping up for the agreement with CW on the ‘Supernatural Seven’ Series which was not yet announced yet. We needed to select the fan fiction writers to offer the jobs to. 

At JFK we met up with Felicia, Briana, Kim, Rachel, and Serena. 

 

Our next Itinerary was on an airbus very private.

 While waiting for the next leg of our journey we had time for some food. Serena and I did a mad dash with a transport to terminal 4 for some burgers and fries for everyone at  **Shake Shack** . We got back with the massive amount of food and drinks. That transport driver laughed at what it was used for until they saw the sheer numbers of people we had. 

Everyone ate I emptied a packet of vitamin powder into my shake and stirred vigorously envious of the others. 

And It was then I heard “Glad to see you empty that packet into the shake. Thought I would need to take it from you Little Momma.” Ah there is Heaven.

Me: “No I am being a good girl. As much as I want that overload of grease and carbs I am sticking to the diet. Missed you Heaven.” 

Kim:”This young Missouri Mosley is the nurse you were telling us about? Girl you will be kept in line. I had her in ER one night and even the doctors bow before the Badass Queen of the Hospital.”

Heaven: “Heaven bows to no one.” 

Me: “That is not what you said in the room.” I wink.

Heaven: “I may kneel on my terms, however, I never bow.” She smiles broadly. She eyes Jared up and down.

Me: “Kindred Soul.” 

Kim: “Ooo this conversation has taken a fun turn. Count me in. “ 

Jared chokes on his drink. He blushed furiously. She caught him off guard. 

Briana: “Aww what’s wrong JareBear?” 

Jared: “How many times do I need to ask you not to call me ‘JareBear’ Bri?” 

Briana: “About as twice as many as you think you need to. Love ya JareBear.” She kisses him on the cheek.

Rich laughs at the antics.”Alright Bri leave Samshine be.” He winks at Jared. 

Jared: “Can it Gabe!”

Rich: “It sure can Samsquanch.” He blows Jared a kiss. 

Everyone laughs at poor Jared’s misery. 

Me: “Sweetheart you waltzed right into that one.” I kissed him on the cheek. 

Jensen: “Oh boy here come the fans. Pens at the ready folks. Wipe the grease.” 

Sure enough a group of about six twenty-something spotted us in the terminal. 

Pictures and autographs were done. Then we were called to our airbus. 

The children went to sleep immediately. Full tummies, pillows and blankets, surrounded by the people you love. Odie was snuggled in next to Shep. 

The twins were side by side. JJ and Maison, West and Tom, Kim and Bri’ kids, Rich’s son was flirting with Heaven. She took it all in stride. 

The plane sat 36 and we were two on each side of the isle. The beauty of an airbus is everyone is first class. 

WIFI is entertainment and necessity for any business traveler. 

Me: “Jaslynn will meet us at  **Bvlgari Hotel .** We have 3 Bvlgari Suites and 3 Knightsbridge Suites reserved we check out on the 8th. “ I inform Misha.

Misha: “Bvlgari? Nice. What is the difference in the suites?” 

Me: “Bvlgari holds upto 10 people and is quite a bit larger. Knightsbridge though faces Hyde Park.” I let the information hang in the air. 

Misha: “Ugh. I want Hyde Park Views but a bigger suite. Damn.” 

Me: “Bvlgari because there is more room for the children and We get our own room. We can always go to Hyde Park on our visit.” 

Misha: “Alright. As long as I get to see Hyde Park.” 

I kiss him gently. “Of course Pereche.” 

Jensen: “Did you seriously just say we are booked for Bvlgari? Darlin’ You are awesome.” 

He leans across the isle and kisses me. 

Heaven: “You need sleep, Little Momma.” 

Me: “Dmitri, Jensen will you please inform Heaven how many hours I sleep on a daily basis?” 

Dmitri: “Heaven, beautiful badass of the divine medical, Comoară mea, sleeps but three hours a night. It is not in her nature to sleep longer.” 

He is great at ass kissing. 

Heaven: “Mmmhmm, I like you Dmitri, Little Momma you may keep him. You need to sleep more now that there is more than just you relying on your energy.” 

Me: “So long as I am permitted to get the children to sleep and permitted to wake at 05:00 Pacific Time to make breakfast for the children. I am good.” 

Heaven: “Very well, I can not deny that request. Children , after all, are the reason we are here. For now finish your schedule and rest.” 

Me: “I will be closing soon. Thank you.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jensen: “What do we have scheduled?” 

Me: “Brunch is going to be at Quo Vadis, then Walk through Hyde Park, At  **3.00pm – 5.00pm** We have Tea time at Buckingham Palace, then Jensen breaks off and goes with Jaslynn to go on a boat ride down the Thames, Dinner at Story on Tooley, Visit Big Ben,Beer Mile, Bermondsey, Followed by The London Dungeon(and no it is not that kind of dungeon ), Ending your night with a private ride up the London Eye. The rest is up to you. You will have two guards with you at all times.” 

Misha: “Jensen she has hooked you up Kitten. Jaslynn knows this place I am certain she has ideas for the times you are alone together.” Misha winks. 

Jensen: “I will try to make it memorable for her.” 

Me: “Remember Introvert and free pass. Take Condoms just in case I have four Deluxe Suites reserved for the contest winners. “ 

Misha: “When do the other contest winners get to the hotel?” 

Me: “Aeval’s vehicle is set to arrive at 10:30. Halona’s plane arrives in at 09:30 she will arrive at the hotel at 10:30. “ 

Jared: “What I am I scheduled to do with my girls?”

Me: “The three of you are scheduled at the break off point to visit the Tower of London,  Dinner at The Ledbury, Take in Brixton Market buy a custom painting or art for each of the girls, Then you hit The Warner Brother Studio Tour for Harry Potter VIP Access of course, O2 for a show and VIP Meet and greet of the cast backstage, Ending at Fabric for some live music. Again you know they have their own rooms and you have free pass.” 

Jared: “Wow that sounds great.” 

Me: “Dmitri and Serena when you break off you are scheduled for Yoga at the Shard the tallest building in Western Europe, Dinner at The Ritz, The BFI VIP ALL Access, Ending the evening at either Exilio a LGBTQIA Dance Club or Any of You can Join me all night at Hoxton Dungeon Suite. You do have babysitters. “ 

Dmitri, Serena, and Felicia in unison “ Hoxton.” 

Jared: “I will drop off the girls if it is not moving anywhere and meet you there or I will bring them.” 

Rich: “Hoxton Hells Yeah.” 

Jensen: “Maybe depending on Jaslynn. I want to join you but don’t want to cut it short. You will be there all night. I will be there as soon as I can.” 

Dee: “If you don’t plan to Ross text me. You can sit with the kids and I will go.” 

Vicki: “I agree Hoxton sounds like a great way to finish a night. If not tonight tomorrow night.” 

**09:05 London Time, Friday 5th of July**

_ Attention:All passengers we will be landing at London Heathrow Airport presently,thank you for flying British Airways. We hope you enjoyed your journey.  _

Damn I am tired. I just want to crawl in the hotel and sleep. Time zones, fuck I should not be awake Yet. 

It is what 01:00 PT Yeah Brunch is gonna wait for me and the kids. 

All of us carry the children off the air bus and directly into the limousines Thankfully I arranged for immediate pickup and luggage delivery to the hotel.  We looked like we belonged in The Walking Dead. 

No paps as far as the eyes could see. 

 


	60. London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issue with traveling East...Time Zones. Jet Lag.

**09:21 LT, Friday 5th of July**

** We carry the children into their rooms, walk to our rooms and crawl in bed. **

**10:00 LT , Friday 5th of July**

*****BEEP BEEP BEEP*****

Dammit not my alarm, who’s alarm? 

Misha: Kisses me softly “Morning Comoară. Time to get ready for our guests.” 

Ugh , How can I be grumpy when he is so damn sweet?

Me: “Morning Pereche. Time zones suck. It is the worst part of my job.” 

Misha: “Yes it can be tiresome. Our guests expect pleasant experience. You have a wonderful day planned for us. The children will join us with the others later.” 

We showered in record time.

Jensen and Jared were still drinking coffee when the guests arrived down stairs. I lead them to their individual rooms. 

Me: “Welcome to Bvlgari. The guys will be ready momentarily. Time Zones and all. We just arrived ourselves not long ago.”

Aeval: “Not to worry. I must get myself ready for my first meeting with Jared. I would not want to make a bad first impression.” 

Halona: “Right on Ya. I want to be ready for whatever is planned today. How should we dress.” 

Me: “Comfortable yet nice. Here is the itinerary before break off point. Each guy has something special planned for their girls. They are also open to suggestions if something is not to your liking.” 

Halona:” Spending time with them on a vacation. I am open to anything the three of them are willing to offer. You know what I mean.” Halona winks. Oh yes I do.

Me: “Quite. And they have free pass this trip. Providing your non-disclosures are ready and signed with your limitations.” 

They all four hand me the non-disclosures. I already had Serena’s limitations and non-disclosure from before.” 

Jaslynn: “Free pass? Does that mean…?” 

Me: “Whatever they like has been okayed with in reason by their partners just for the vacation.  Only if the winners are amiable.” 

Jaslynn: “Fuck Yeah I am amiable! Jensen anyway, every way. Everyday. Throw in the other two to make my vacation dreams a reality.”

Me: “Now he believes you are an introvert. And very shy. You can play that to the hilt and coax him to the dungeon tonight I have reserved if you like. It is all night. I don’t know how kinky you want to get with him.”

Aeval: “I would not mind watching just not the participating kind of kink. Maybe direct.” 

Halona: “Dungeon? Like Whips chains, BDSM fuck me till morning sex dungeon?” 

I raised an eyebrow at her embracing my inner Cas.

Halona: “FUCK YEAH! Grab me a grog and a couple blokes and get to it.” 

Me: At seeing the confusion from the others. “Translation: Fuck Yeah! Grab myself a beer and a couple of guys and get busy.”

They giggled.

Halona: “Right you are.” 

Serena: “I like her. “ 

Me: “I will go get the guys and we will go to brunch at Quo Vadis. The children are still sleeping Vicki, Danneel, Felicia, and a few others will join us later.” 

I give the guys the list of limitations for their girls. Jensen chokes on his coffee and Jared spit takes. Misha finds the whole site amusing. 

Jensen: “What happened to introvert?” 

Me: “She is an introvert. Just has a wild side once she comes out of her hiding spot. Proceed with caution. Jared You caught the wild child of the group who has eyes for the whole lot of you plus the Ace dom of the group. Congrats. Ready for brunch gentlemen?” 

Jared: “You could not have given us these last night?” 

Me: “Just got the forms 3 minutes ago.”

Jensen: “Darlin’, I love you.” 

Me: “I love you too. Let’s go reservations and all.” 

We met the girls down stairs Serena was already at Misha’s side as we left Bvlgari in a limousine. The staff was informed if any paps knew we were there I would rain down lawsuits on them sinking them.

Once at Quo Vadis we were ushered to a private corner and enjoyed a nice brunch. We left and went to Hyde Park. 

  At Hyde Park we needed to walk off the delightful brunch we had and get our blood pumping. 

First we strolled through the tunnel. Delighting at the beauty and shade it offered in the summer heat. Each of the girls were treated to a soft kiss from the guys because we were alone in private. They saw Jensen and Misha kiss each other with passion. And all three kiss me.

Me: “Non-Disclosure free pass girls.” I winked.

Next we visited the Serpentine Pavilion.

The guys chased the five of us around the pavilion until they caught us tickling us. Jaslynn turned the tables on Jensen and felt him up during it. Aeval watched in delight as Jared tickled Halona. Serena pleaded for help with Misha. I broke it off before we attracted attention. 

Then we saw the beautiful rose gardens. Delighting in the fragrant blooms.

Each Guy presented their girls with a 10kt sapphire and diamond bracelet.

We basked in the beauty of Princess Diana’s Tribute Fountain.

Once we left Hyde Park we journeyed to Harrod’s so all of us can buy new outfits for the next stop. We had private dressers. The guys each had new suits and shoes.  Jaslynn chose an elegant yellow dress with red sash and matching floral hat, she looked breathtaking. Halona chose teal dress with light blue sash and hat with white flowers. Aeval chose a periwinkle number with paisley sash and matching hat. Serena chose a mint dress with navy accents and large navy hat. I wore a long white empire waist dress with floral accents on the hat, a orange sash that flowed from the center for the breasts into the rest of the flowing white skirt and orange and white hat. We had our makeup and hair done inside Harrods to correspond to our outfits. We each got handbags to match the outfits. 

Serena already knew where we were going the rest did not. 

Jaslynn: “Where are we going so dressed up?” 

Me: “Tea Time at Buckingham Private section.” 

Aeval: “This is perfect. Thank you.” She motioned to the dress. 

Me: “You are very welcome, Thank your host.” 

Halona: “I will.”

**15:00 LT , Friday 5th of July**

The guys each are astounded at our transformation from hot and sweaty casual to beautiful stylish high profile tea time. 

At Buckingham during Tea Time we had tea , finger sandwiches, tea biscuits(aka. cookies), salad and fresh fruit. 

I was not eating or drinking tea just bottled water. A royal concierge come over to make certain everything was okay.

Concierge: “Is everything alright madam?”

Me: “Yes, Everyone is enjoying Tea Time. Thank you.” 

Concierge: “But Madam has not touched her plate.” 

Me: “Oh my apologies. I am pregnant with septuplets and on a very strict diet. I am escorting my boyfriend and guests.” 

Concierge: “Very Well Madam.” 

He leaves and returns a few moments later.

Concierge: “Would your party please follow me?” 

We stood up and followed him and were escorted into the palace. This was not part of the arrangement. 

Concierge: “Please wait here.” 

A few moments later Princess Kate enters.

Princess Kate: “Hello. Welcome to Buckingham Palace. Please follow me. “ 

She lead us into a beautiful state room. 

The royal family was seated for Tea Time. 

The Queen was there.

Queen Elizabeth: “I was informed you were here and had certain dietary restrictions due to pregnancy with multiples?” 

Me: “Yes your Majesty. I am carrying septuplets.” 

Queen Elizabeth: “Seven children is quite a blessing. I would be honored if you and yours would join me for Tea Time. Please give the dietary restrictions to my guard.” 

I had the list to the guard as we all sit.

Me: “Thank you Your Majesty. You are so gracious.” 

Queen Elizabeth: “Oh Pish Posh. I have seen you on the internet, please be yourself around me. You are dating Dmitri, after all. I do not expect you to behave as royalty. “ 

Dmitri is blushing. 

Me: “Dmitri, now is not the time to fan girl. Everyone knows how you feel about the queen. “ 

Queen Elizabeth: “Yes it is delightful. Dmitri, please introduce all of your company. Don’t be rude.” 

Dmitri: “This is my girlfriend (Reader FN)(Reader LN) my guest Serena Eden from California, you know Jensen, his guest is your citizen Jaslynn Griffin, Jared and his two guests are your citizen Aeval Rohen and Halona Tempest from Australia.” 

Queen Elizabeth: “It is a pleasure to meet everyone. Please tell me (Reader), how is the pregnancy going?” 

Me: “Morning sickness is just starting. I have a personal nurse traveling with me her name is Heaven. The children are doing well. It is still the first trimester. Sense the children each have different blood types I have to take shots and be monitored constantly. Certain smells are a no. “ 

Queen Elizabeth: “Oh yes I remember those days. I often wondered why it was called ‘Morning Sickness’ I was nauseated at all hours.” 

Kate: “I agree. It should be called three month nausea.” 

Me: “Yes it was the nausea and dizziness that tipped off the guys that the donations took.” 

Jared: “Yes we stopped her from drinking beer and she almost clobbered Jensen over it.” 

Queen Elizabeth: “That sounds more like it. Strong woman ready to take them down if need be.” 

Me: “So my reputation precedes me?”

Queen Elizabeth : “ I was so proud when I heard you took down Mr. Hammond. He was horrible. I refused to do business with him. Then you giving the company to these three gentlemen for charity. You are a force to be reckoned with and respected. I also saw the video of what happened with the murder attempt. You are a woman after my own heart. I hope you enjoy your stay here and visit again on your way back home perhaps for a longer time.” 

Me: “I would love to visit for a longer time. I do have business in Paris and a European tour to do this week. A closing on a property on the 15th. I have GISH to do the last week of the month. Then we can schedule some time in August or September , if that works for you, your majesty?” 

Queen Elizabeth: “8th of August through 31st of August would work wonderfully.” 

The guys agree I mean it is the queen. Guests of the queen do not happen that often. 

Queen Elizabeth: “And , of course, your guests are welcome to join us as well.” 

I momentarily thought the girls were going to pass out. I know Dee will be screaming. 

Me: “That would be amazing. Perhaps you can visit us on our ranch when we have it ready for guests.” 

Queen Elizabeth: “You have a ranch?” 

Dmitri: “Yes, We just acquired it before going on the trip. It was a surprise. (Reader) is thoughtful that way. We are making it larger to accommodate more guests. It is more than 350 acres in Northwestern Washington near the Canadian border. I am designing the additions. It has horse trails and ponds. It is truly beautiful.” 

Me: “We hoped to make it a place where our friends and family can gather away from the frey. The place I am closing on mid-month is a private island for the GISH community.”

Queen Elizabeth: “Ah Yes Dmitri’s Charity Hunt. So this Island will be for the winners to go to?” 

Dmitri: “Actually It will be a private island for Gishers to vacation to and all proceeds go to charity. There will be a gathering there once a year.” 

Queen Elizabeth: “And where is this weird paradise to be?” 

Me: “Belize.” 

Queen Elizabeth: “That is wonderful. What kind of support system will it have?” 

Dmitri: “Well she just told me about it, however, I am planning it to be 100% green, Grow its own food, The Gishers who plan to live there can create their craft from the Island and sell it on the web and during the gatherings. (Reader) also has an import export contract underway for the mainland in Belize.” 

Queen Elizabeth: “Delightful.” 

Guard No.1 :”Your Majesty, your guests have some additions guest inquiring to their whereabouts. “

Me: “Do they look like this? “I show pictures of the rest of our group.

Guard No. 1 : “ Yes.” 

Me: “It is our family and friends. They must have fully awaken.” 

Queen Elizabeth: “Please show them in.” 

The children went to their dads except for the older ones. Maison, West, JJ, Tom, Shep, Vicki, Dee, Felicia, Rich, Jensen’s mom, Jared’s mom, and Rob all knelt paying their respects to the queen. 

Queen Elizabeth: “You may rise. Please be seated. What a beautiful family your have.” She told me.

Me: “Thank you. They are everything to me. “ 

Princess Kate: “Which are you related to?” 

Me: “They are my family unit. I am not related to any of them. The children call me GMomma it stands for Guardian Mother.” Zeppelin and Arrow crawl in my lap. Odie crawls in Jared’s lap. 

Princess Kate: “I am afraid I am confused?” 

Queen Elizabeth: “Kate , She is part of a polyamorous family unit if my suspicions are correct. “

Me: “Correct your Majesty. Though we prefer to keep things quiet as not everyone understands or approves. Plus not everyone in this room is part of the unit.” 

Queen Elizabeth: “I see. Well you are a charming, intelligent, kind, generous, and strong woman so you have my approval no matter what sexuality you are.” 

Me: “Thank you, You’re Majesty.” 

Queen Elizabeth: “Dmitri, I expect updates on when she plans to make an honest man of you.” 

Dmitri: “I am certain we will have an answer for you shortly.” 

Vicki: “They just need to figure which one get to put their name on the marriage certificate. Then they need to talk her into marrying them.” 

Queen Elizabeth: “My Dear that will be the difficult part.” 

Dee: “They are quite charming I am certain with will convince her.” 

Zep: “GMomma Who is that?” 

Me: “This is Queen Elizabeth of United Kingdom.”

Arrow: “I thought Daddy was Princess does that make this our Great Grandma?” 

Me: “No Arrow. Daddy is Princess of Moondoor. Uncle Misha is Overlord of Gish, and This beautiful woman is Queen of The United Kingdom.” 

Zep and Arrow : “Ohhh.” 

Maison: “Is that a crown or a tiara?” She asks the queen.

Queen Elizabeth: “This is my tiara, my crown is too large and awkward to wear daily.” 

West: “It is beautiful, Just like you.” 

Queen Elizabeth: “He is definitely your son, Dmitri.” 

Vicki: “Yes they both have a lot of Dmitri in them.” 

Queen Elizabeth: “You are their mother correct?” 

Vicki : “Yes, Dmitri and I are divorced now and he has custody of the children, however, I came along on the trip to watch the children when (Reader) can not.”

Queen Elizabeth: “My own children and grandchildren would do well to pay attention to your example of take care of one another. The constant bickering is not becoming of family. Tea time is over please exchange numbers with my attendant. We will make all the arrangements for your next visit.” 

 


	61. Jensen's London Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow Jensen and Jaslynn on a day in London, UK.

**17:00 LT , Friday 5th of July**

 

Jensen: “Well folks, this is where the lovely Lady Jaslynn and I part ways with you. Don’t wait up.” He winks  motions to Cliff and Kevin to join them. 

Jensen offers his arm to Jaslynn as they part.

Jaslynn: “Such a gentleman. Danneel I may not give him back.” 

Dee: “That’s Okay by me I have backup.” She winks. 

Me: “Nah sorry Jaslynn, He is only on loan.” 

Jaslynn: “Very well.” She lets out a dramatic sigh.

Jensen chuckles: “This evening I am all yours beautiful.” 

With that they stepped into the waiting lemo. 

Jaslynn: “Being on this trip, I feel like Cinderella .a lowly peasant girl, who’s handsome prince has come to rescue her from her life of servitude to her step family .”

Jensen: “You are certainly not a lowly peasant girl and I am definitely not a prince. However, for you, I would gladly treat you as a princess this whole trip. You my dear are more enchanting than words.”

Jaslynn: “You are most definitely my Handsome Prince. Convince me otherwise.” 

Jensen leans in and captures Jaslynn’s lips in a soft kiss that quickly turns into a fiery passion. Both Jensen and Jaslynn seem oblivious to Kevin in the seat across from them. He ignores what is happening. He is paid well enough to ignore it.  

The kiss breaks all too soon. The are both breathless from the passionate kiss they just shared. The window rolled down between the front and back startling them away from each other. 

Cliff: “Sorry to break the mood Ross but we have arrived at the port.” 

Jensen: “While in public call me Ross it is less likely to draw attention.” 

Jaslynn: “Ross? Your middle name right?” 

Jensen: “Yes it is what my family and friends call me to differentiate from Genevieve whose nickname is Gen.” 

Jaslynn: “Of course Ross. Anything you ask.” 

They are escorted to the uppermost deck for view and dinner. Very private.

There was wine, crumpets, biscuits, finger sandwiches, cheeses and fresh fruit. 

Jensen would feed the grapes, cherries, cheese and slices of fruit to Jaslynn slowly by hand. She would feed him as well. They were oblivious to the surroundings. It was just the two of them in the world for that moment. 

Cliff nudged Jensen to snap him out of his daze. As there were people on the shores. 

They passed by the London Eye. 

He rubbed her back and gently rubbed his hose in her hair. Breathing in her scent. He pressed himself to her back so she could feel his arousal. She pressed back into him and tilted her head granting him access to her neck. She did not care about what other thought. This was her prince. She would welcome any affection he offered. His wife had okayed it in person. She felt zero guilt. This was her time with Ross. Her prince.

He trailed kisses from her ear rim to her lobe, just beneath her ear, and down to her pulse point. He nipped at her spot where her neck met her shoulder, it sent a shiver through to her core, and a low moan escaped her. 

The passed Big Ben. Jensen paid it no mind as he was focused on the beautiful creature in front of him. 

Soon they reached port and were escorted off before the others. 

The loaded into the lemo. 

Jensen was on Jaslynn the moment the doors closed. 

Jensen: “Are you certain you are fine with this?” 

Jaslynn: “If you stop now I will be pissed off.” 

Jensen snickered. “As you command my lady.” 

Jensen lifted the shirt of her yellow dress, He removed her soaked thong, inhaling the sweet scent of her arousal. He placed the thong in his pants pocket for later. He licked a long stripe up her folds before delving his tongue between them. He pushed his fingers in curling them to hit the sweet spot as he sucked on her swollen nub. He devoured her like a starved man. A short time later she came apart under his touch. 

Cliff was in the back with them this time. Once Jaslynn and Jensen composed themselves, Cliff looked at Jensen and declared, “You owe me a bonus for this Ross.” 

Jensen: “So worth it.” He winked at Jaslynn. 

Jensen was sipping at the wine in the back of the lemo so his breath did not declare what had been occuring. 

The window rolled down between the front and back.

Kevin: “Sir we are stopping at the hotel for you to change before the next leg of the journey.” 

Jensen: “Thank you, Kevin.” 

Jaslynn: “How should I dress?” 

Jensen: “We are going to Story on Tooley for dinner , Big Ben, Beer Mile, then The London Dungeon , and finally the London Eye a private carriage.”

Jaslynn: “So Dress evening professional and bring something comfortable to switch into after dinner?” 

Jensen: “Sounds right.” 

Jaslynn: “ I will be right out. “ 

Jensen changed into a fresh dress slacks, and a polo shirt. 

Jaslynn put on a blue bodycon, backless that was left in her room with a pair of black shoes and a note from Misha ‘ Make him work for it. - M’ 

Jensen was speechless when he saw her. Damn how did he get so lucky to have her as his for the whole trip? Dinner better have a private room as he was already having issues.

Dinner was very short lived as she was not in the mood for the food being offered. She would not play fair either. The room was semi private just not private enough for what Jensen needed. 

They left after wine. 

It was a good thing she had spare clothes because that dress was a goner as soon as they were alone in the lemo. Cliff was wise enough to get in the front with Kevin this time. 

Jaslynn was placed ass up on the seat of the lemo. Jensen knew their alone time was brief.

Jensen: “I swear I will take better care of you when we get to the rooms. For now I need inside you.” 

He ripped open a condom packet. He hated those things but he needed her and this was the only way. 

Jaslynn’s moans were muffled by his jacket a he sheathed his massive member inside her. He felt her walls grip him with hunger and ripple with need tht mirrored his own. 

They became lost in each other once more. The power of their first climax together was cosmic. 

Jaslynn had everything they needed for freshening up in her small gym satchel. She changed into her next outfit sense her dress was ruined. So worth it. She put on a pink Shorts outfit for the Beer Mile so he could always find her.

Jensen: “Sorry about your beautiful dress. I will replace it. You are amazing my lady.” 

Jaslynn: “The dress was MIsha’s I would love to see him in it.” She winked. 

Jensen:” I will have to buy it then though the shoes would not fit him. He has others.” 

Jaslynn: “Can I watch sometime?” 

Jensen: “I want you to participate.” 

Jaslynn: “You truly are my prince.” 

Jensen: “I like this pink outfit. Other men can not see so much of you. I get very jealous.” 

Jaslynn: “I am yours and perhaps Misha’s & Jared’s on occasion if they want to play.” 

Jensen: “Do you like BDSM?” He looked at her out of the corner of his eye hopefully.

Jaslynn: “If it is with you I want to explore everything. Take me to your world and show me what it is like to belong to you.” 

Jensen’s heart was beating so quickly he thought it might jump in his throat. 

Jensen quickly texted to (Reader) 

_ …’We will be joining you at Hoxton tonight.’  _

His phone buzzed two times. 

…’  _ Looking forward to it.’-(R) _

_ …’Approaching Beer Mile Tuck it in.’-Cliff  _

Jensen chuckles and shows Jaslynn the text from Cliff. 

Jaslynn: “There are so many who would want to see it out. I don’t plan to share it with them. Just Danneel and Misha.” 

Jensen: “And (Reader). She is permanent.” 

Jaslynn: “Lucky woman.” 

Jensen lifted her chin to look at him, “ Doesn’t mean if things develop between us you won’t become permanent.” 

Jaslynn let her self dream if only for the vacation.

_ ***Knock Knock Knock *** _

Door opens and Jensen and Jaslynn start their tour of the Beer Mile. Knowing they will both be drunk by the end. Good thing they will be escorted by guards and have a lemo picking them up.


	62. Meanwhile Jared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow Jared, Halona, and Avael on the adventures and mishaps in London.

**Meanwhile Jared…**

Jared, Aeval, and Halona enter their lemo. First stop will be Tower of London. Well that did not work out as it was closed for cleaning. Change of plans. Time to improvise. Let’s go to Nelson Ferreira take a custom painting or art class with the girls. 

Jared learns that there is no wrong way to do art and everyone has their own unique way of expressing what is inside. 

Next they went to Dinner at The Ledbury. Halona was starting to warm up to Jared and Aeval really was admiring his witty sense of humor. 

When they got in the lemo to hit the Warner Brother Studio Tour for Harry Potter VIP Access Private escort, Jared’s geeky side showed. 

Halona was whooping and hollering as her , Jared, Aeval and 2 studio hands were loaded on brooms and harnesses lifted high in the air. 

Then they went to Diagon Alley and saw Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes.

Next up was The Great Hall and all of the Costumes from the cast lining the tables.

Then on to Dumbledore's office.

Jared got called out a time or two for touching things he shouldn’t but they did let him try on the outfit once. That made him happy. He pretended to be Dumbledore and addressing the girls as students who needed discipline. Yeah that took the associate by surprise. 

Tour Guide Matt: “You are aware Dumbledore was gay, right?” 

Jared: “Just because he preferred men does not mean he did not have his own kinks to include both.” Stated Jared matter of factually. “Sexuality plays no determination in BDSM You can be a straight male and dom over a male or you can be a gay male and dom over a female. You can even be Ace and dome over both. Dumbledore was a dom. Change my mind.” 

The girls laughed so hard. Aeval sounded like the tinkling of bells similar to the faire folk she was named for. Halona’s laugh was strong and contagious. She laughed with her soul. Halona: “He has you there mate.” Jared went about explaining the items in the office to prove his point. Ranging from the bars on the railing for the cuffs to the specific chandelier with hooks for cuffs and ties. The Tour Guide decided to move the tour along before Jared scared that room for him permanently.  

Next was Gryffindor Commons to see Harry Ron and Hermione’s outfits. 

Jared had to try every piece of furniture. He went into full geek mode. The girls were right with him.

They saw the Room under the stairs and Jared was silly enough to get himself in there and it took four crew members and the girls to get him out.

They even found Dolby. They had spend 15 minutes explaining to Jared he could not have Dolby he could buy a souvenir, however, the original was not for sale. 

Jared: “But he looks like Jensen after he comes home from an all-nighter and has to ask forgiveness because he don’t know what he’s done.”

Once they manage to get a lifesize puppet of Dolby for Jared, An official Ravenclaw outfit for him that fits, A Slytherin for Aeval, and a Hufflepuff for Halona complete with wands and visit from Matthew Lewis(Neville) and Tom Felton(Draco) who both live with in driving distance. (Reader) paid extra for that. Autographs and pictures later and the studio was finally at peace once more. 

Next stop was O2 for a show and VIP Meet and greet of the cast backstage. 

The cast was more excited about him then he was about meeting them. That was more a Pr stop and to relax him a bit. 

Next they decided to go to something off schedule again. Jared does not seem to like schedules. He let the girls pick this time. Where will they take him? We shall see what mischief he gets into. 

 


	63. Meanwhile Misha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow Misha and Serena on their exploration of London. Testing the Overlord should be fun.

**Meanwhile Misha…**

 

Misha: Pulling me in for a kiss. “Now Comoară, What can I do to convince you to join us?” 

Me: “No Pereche, it is your time with Serena. I will see you both tonight. I am taking these young ones to the Zoo, Dinner, and Back to the hotel.” 

Misha: “And tonight?” 

Me: “I am the one checking us in so I will most certainly be there with bells on.” 

Misha cocked his head at the phrase ‘bells’ 

He suspects something. We are in public and can not say anything. 

Misha and Serena enter their lemo. First stop Yoga at the Shard, the tallest building in Western Europe 

When they enter the Shard they are ushered all the way up. Misha had a surprise awaiting him.

Shard Yoga Instructor: “Good Evening. I am Lauri your instructor for tonight. This session was designed to test your balance, encourage you to embrace your trust in yourself as well as others,  and enlighten you to the beauty of being one with the heavens. Tonight we will be doing Aggro Yoga on the Shard. I was informed you were familiar with this Mr. Collins.” 

Misha: “I am, my brother is an expert. Woah wait up here?” 

Shard Yoga Instructor Lauri , “More specifically over here.” He points to the mat that is but 3 feet from the edge of the building.”

Misha swallows hard eye very large, “You have me confused with my brother. Sasha is the Aggro Guru. I am…” 

Serena interrupts, “...I’m game lets go.” 

Lauri , “You were saying Mr. Collins?” 

Misha, “We use safety precautions this high up correct? I am going to be a dad again I want to live a few more decades. “ 

Lauri: “I always take safety precaution , both at work and at play.” He winks at Misha. 

Serena: “Yeah Lauri that won’t happen he is taken seriously taken. Nice to dream though.” 

Lauri: “Can’t blame a guy for trying. Mmm he is one beautiful specimen.” 

Misha smiles , “Nice to know in my middle age, I am not too shabby. She is right though, my girlfriend and my boyfriend would not approve.Thank you for the compliment though.”

Lauri, “Lucky guy.” 

Misha,”Yes I am.”

They videoed each other doing aggro yoga on the Shard.

Misha was filled with a rush that only comes from complete trust and surrender to the elements. While they were doing Yoga he felt the breeze and the mist from an oncoming rain storm still offshore, he felt the sun on his face, and saw birds zip in and out of clouds. Misha was one with the elements for that brief time.

They entered the lemo just as the first drops of rain began to fall.

Good thing next stop was Dinner at The Ritz.

(Reader) Reserved the table next to Triton for Misha and Serena.

After dinner and several inappropriate jokes about the statue, Misha and Serena moved on to the next stop BFI as VIP with ALL Access walk through passes.

They were privy to preparations for the BFI Film Festival that was set to occur and met several of the stars that were rehearsing. Serena was fan-girling over some of the stars while Misha was being recruited for films. 

There was a reason for Misha being scheduled for there. I knew big names were there. 

They decided not to go to the last stop they were scheduled. They stopped back by the hotel to freshen up and change clothes for going back out.

Misha saw me laying in their bed with headphones on my head and abdomen sleeping. 

Misha gently kisses my lips and rubs my belly. I instinctively deepen the kiss. 

Misha: “Hello Comoară, I missed you.” 

Me: “Hello Pereche. I missed you, too. It is too early are you not having fun?” 

Misha: “We are having a good time just stopped by to change clothes. We decided not to go clubbing. We are gonna crash Jensen’s Parade and scare him at The London Dungeon You want to join?” 

Me: “I would love to, however, Dee and Vicki are scheduled for some girl time in 15 minutes so I will be busy with the children. “

Misha: “What are you playing for our little ones?” 

Me: “Recordings of Mary Oliver. You caught me napping because the Zoo with the kids and so little sleep wore me out. Heaven ordered me to take a nap.” 

Misha: “You do seem tired What time is check in tonight? “

Me: “23:45 LT Hoxton Rooms Blue 1 and Red 3 “

I show him pictures of the rooms. 

Misha: “Nice. I will meet you in Blue Room 1. Dee, Vicki and the girls can use the Red room. I will visit to take care of my part in the ‘rain check’ with Halona and Felicia. I will message the rooms to the guys. I love you Comoară.” 

Me: “I love you always, Pereche.” 

Knock Knock Knock

Misha: “You rest some more my love I will let the girls know I will be taking the children down stairs for a snack at the restaurant that you need some more rest.” 

I kiss him again. I love him so much. 

Dee: “She ready?”

Misha: “Change of plans , she needs a bit more rest , Serena and I will take the children down stairs for a bite to eat and then to the gym to wear them out a bit. Then bring them back to you in exactly 2 hours.” 

Vicki: “I can work with that. Is (Reader) alright?” 

Misha: “She is just tired. Too little sleep for too much activity.  Tonight she has two awesome rooms reserved. She needs rest.” 

Running to the bathroom and closing the door. When I finally brush my teeth and tongue I exit the bathroom.

Misha is waiting with arms crossed.

Misha: “The girls are moving their time to tomorrow. I messaged the guys that Hoxton is gonna be open for them and their guests tonight if they want , however, you won’t be there and neither will I. Morning sickness has you. Jared and Jensen are going to come back after The London Dungeon. They want to check in on you. I think Jensen is falling for Jaslynn so we need to get to know her better.  Can I cuddle with you?” 

Me: “You never have to ask that Pereche.” 

I fell asleep with Misha’s arms wrapped around me and his hand rubbing my belly. 

I was awoken with a kiss on my lips, one on my belly, another on my neck. My men were all back. I open my eyes and see Jensen staring at me softly. Jared whispering to the babies. And Misha still cuddling to my back. 

Jensen: “Hello Darlin’, How are you feeling my Love?” 

Me: “A bit better. Just had a bad bout of morning sickness hit all evening. It took a lot out of me. Have you enjoyed your day Babe? “ 

Jensen: “I have. Jaslynn is amazing. She calls me her Prince.” 

Me: “Judging by the look in your eye when you talk about her I would say we need to get to know her a bit better. Perhaps she may be an addition in the future?” 

Jensen: Blushing:”Maybe, she has this way about her that makes me want to be her prince. Just as I want to be your Gentlemen and Misha’s Rock. “

Me: “I spent some time with getting to know her online. I approve. But what we must evaluate is how quickly with her. You see her home situation is not good. She lost her job recently due to the company going under. Her car just kicked it, her roommate committed suicide, the list goes on. Point being at the end of this trip she is looking at being on the street. I won’t let that happen and have helped her start the paperwork to go to the USA. We have Three homes. I told her if she does not want to live with us she can live in one of those. I have spoken with Dee and Vicki they both agree either offer her to join the unit or to stay at one of the places. She does not deserve the hand she has been dealt. Every thing she has worn thus far was bought by me or Misha. “ 

Jensen: “I knew Misha bought the blue dress , I owe you another blue dress btw, and she want to see you in it. I did not realize thing were that bad off for her. She referred to herself as Cinderella but I did not know she meant it.” 

Misha: “She is lovely and seems like she would fit in well with us if it gets to that point.” 

Jared: “I agree bring her into the fold.”

Me: “It is settled. Jensen turn up the charm and bring her in.” 

Jared: “Aeval seems to match her name so well her laugh reminds me of tinkling bells almost fairy like. Halona is a pistol and I do not know if she is interested in me however whichever of us she is into has a wild ride ahead.”

Misha: “Most Australians are very vocal. They have been through a lot and come out stronger .” 

Jared: “Our day did not go as planned but the HP tour was epic. Hey Jensen they have you on display when you crawl home hungover with no clue where you been or what you have done. They would not let me buy it but they did let me buy one of the others used in the film.” He brings out his Dolby puppet.

Jensen shoves Jared: “Shut it moose.” 

Misha: “Dolby!!! I want it. He is so cute.” 

Me: “Jared I will buy it from you.” 

Jared: “No way I debated for a good 15 minutes over wanting the Dolby there.” 

Me: “Can the babies play with it occasionally?” 

Jared: “Of course, I bought it to entertain them and me.”

Me: “Plus to pester Jensen.”

Jared: “Bonus.” 

Misha: “I got us a few movie opportunities we need to look at. Thank you Comoară, I know you made that possible.” 

Jared: “Did you also arrange for Matt Lewis and Tom Felton to be there for our tour?” 

Me: “Jared yes , I knew from sources that Matt was home in Leeds and Tom was home in Dorking so I arranged for it. Your welcome. Dmitri, your talent and hard work are what got you those opportunities I just made certain you were there to meet the people who could offer them to you.” 

Misha: “Comoară, I love you.” 

Me: “I love you , too.” 

Jensen: “I know you made certain we had as much privacy as humanly possible for our day. Thank you for that Darlin’ privacy is something I value more than peacocking.” 

Misha: “But you do know how to peacock when required. And that is some beautiful plumage you show Kitten.” He kisses Jensen softly over me. 

Me: “So it is moved to tomorrow for Hoxton? Oh and Misha Halona watched your fine ass at the palace earlier. FYI.” 

Jensen: “Yes and I plan to take full advantage of all my beautiful lovers.” 

Misha: “I plan to remind all of mine who owns them. Flight should be fun.”

**02:21 , Saturday 6th of July**

 

Knock , Knock, Knock

I slide out of my cosy nest of entangled arms and legs to answer the door being certain to wrap a robe around me. 

Me: “Dee is everything alright?” 

Dee: “Yes it is just Zep and Arrow want Ross and you. Would you mind?” 

Me: “Come here Sweeties. I have you. Daddy is sleeping. We can go into the other bedroom. “ 

Dee follows me with the kids to the other bedroom in the suite. We settle the kids on either side of me. 

Me: “Zep hunny, what is wrong?” 

Zep: “GMomma I had bad dream. I was calling to you, could not find you.” 

Arrow: “He woke me. I want Daddy.” 

Dee: “I will go get him.”

Me: “Let me tell you a story. Okay.” 

Zep and Arrow agreed as I was not the one who told them a story last night.

**_The Dog at the Well_ **

_ Once upon a time, A dog and her pups lived on a farm, where there was a well. The mother dog told the pups, ‘do not go near the well or play around it.You could get hurt fall in and drown.’ One of the pups was quite the adventurer. The pup wondered why they shouldn’t go to the well and decided to explore it. He went to the well. Climbed up the wall, his tiny legs struggling the whole way, and peeked inside. _

_ In the water , he saw his reflection, being just a pup did not know better  and thought it was another dog. The pup saw that the other dog in the well (his reflection) was mimicking his every movement, ‘How rude.’ He thought. The pup became very angry for the reflection imitating him. He decided to challenge the other pup to a fight and jumped into the well, only to find not only was there no dog there but he was soaked and could not get out of the well. He yelped and yelped , swimming with all his strength, until the farmer came and rescued him. The pup had learned his lesson the hard way. _

####  **_Moral_ **

_ Always listen to what the adults say they have lived longer. Question them often,  but never defy them for you will end up all wet. _

The Children were snoozing by the end of the short story. I turned to see Jensen at the door. He crawled in bed with us and cuddled up to Arrow. He kissed me gently.

Jensen: “Thank you Darlin’. These children need you in there lives. As do I.” 

Me: “I need all of you as well. Now to grab a couple more hours sleep before start of the day. Time Zones are a real pain to deal with.” 

Dee: “Yes they are. “ She kissed both Jensen and me before leaving us to go back in the room JJ was in.

Before morning, I noticed the bed got more crowded.  Odie, JJ , Maison West, Tom and Shep all joined us. Jensen was crowded out of the bed. Like he would object cuddling with Misha.

 


	64. Heaven is watching.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I adore my Little Missouri Mosley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***FYI LT=London Time***

**05:00 LT , Saturday 6th of July**

 

I crawl out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping crew. I shower and ready to start the day. 

I go down stairs and order up breakfast for everyone in each room. 

As I enter the room carrying juice and coffee on a tray, I see Heaven Standing there tapping her foot arms crossed. 

Me: “Morning Heaven. Coffee or Juice?” I offer.

Heaven RN: “Coffee, Don’t think this is getting you out of trouble for being out of bed before your scheduled time Little Momma.” 

Me: “I have my alarm set for 05:00 that is when I got up. What are you talking about?” 

Heaven: “I was in this room at Quarter of five and you were gone.” 

Me: “I was in that room with the sleeping kids who all had a sudden need for GMomma cuddles.” I point to the suite. 

Heaven walks over and sees all the children and a small area where I had been laying.

Heaven: “They sure love you don’t they?” 

Me: “Would seem so. They call me their Guardian Mother. GMomma for short. Zep is super attached for obvious reasons. Arrow is his twin she wanted Jensen. Soon after that Jared’s crew decided they needed some motherly cuddles. Followed by Misha’s crew and Jensen’s oldest. Poor Jensen was kicked out by his own Daughter.” 

Heaven chuckled at that.

Heaven: “That JJ is a pistol.” 

Me: “Did you need something?” 

Heaven: “Shots and your shake. With the nausea bout last night I have some anti-nausea vitamin biscuits for you.” 

Me: “Okay. Let's do this.” 

I took my morning shots which burned like a mother. I drank my vitamin shake and nibbled my vitamin biscuits. 

Misha: “Morning Comoară, How are you feeling?” 

Me: “I am feeling well today Pereche. I brought you Tea and coffee because I did not know which you would be in the mood for. Breakfast will be up shortly.” 

Misha: “You take such good care of us my treasure.” 

Heaven: “You better take care of her today or no Hoxton tonight get the picture Dmitri?” She gave him a pointed look.

Misha: “Yes Oh wise and beautiful goddess of all things medicine. She will not leave my side.” 

Heaven: “(Reader) if you do not keep him I will.” 

She left. Jensen peeps his head around the the corner of the door frame, “Is she gone?” 

Me: “She is just gone to her room Babe. Are you nervous around her still?” 

Jensen: “Nervous ? No. Terrified with respect? Hell Yeah. She is one intense nurse. She came in a 04:45 demanding to know where you ran off too and asking why we were not the ones tending to the kids instead of you. That you should be resting. She is serious about your health and I respect her but she scares the crap outta me.” 

Misha: “Yeah she was upset you were not still where she left you.” 

Me: “I talked her down. She knows now the kids all wanted GMomma time. She has a soft spot for kids too. Don’t let her scare you. Think of her like my personal fitness coach who is gonna make me uncomfortable for my own good. “

Jared: “That is a good reference to describe her. She is like a fitness coach who was a drill sergeant in the military. “ 

***Knock, Knock, Knock***

I walk over and let in room service. 

After all of the trays are wheeled in I close the door. 

Me: “Alright guys breakfast is here. Any except the three by the children’s door.” 

Misha has a hold of Jared by the hair leading him slowly out of the room. 

Me: “Dmitri, Save the play for tonight.” 

Misha: “Oh this is not play this is me keeping him from taking all the food before Jensen and I can even reach the trays.” 

I waltz over to Jared and Misha, slide my hands up Jareds abs and across his firm pecs. I pull him in for a passionate kiss tugging at his hair every now and again. I slide down his body and free him from his shorts, lick a long strip on the underside of his cock along the vein before circling my tongue around his head , dipping in the tip the kissing the end of his cock before sucking his cock into my mouth. I let him set the pace as I fondled his balls and dipped my finger through his rim. I found his prostate and fingered him while he fucked my mouth at a pace he desired. Moments later he pulls me off picks me up and hauls me into the main bedroom shutting the door. He rips open my wrap dress and dives between my legs. He spreads my folds and dives his tongue between them devouring my pussy like a starved man. Just shy of climax he stops. I look down and Misha is finishing prepping him he slowly pushes into Jared. Holy fuck I forgot I encouraged them. Damn this his hot. The exquisite look of pleasure and pain on Jared’s face as he pushes back into Misha is enough to make me come undone. I orgasm untouched. Jared dives back in and devour my release. He becomes preoccupied as Misha starts thrusting him in long slow thrusts then quick hard thrusts. Jared is lost to Misha for the moment. Which suits Jensen fine as he takes the opportunity to turn me to the left. He is now over me , yet i can still see Misha and Jared. Jensen Sheaths himself inside me rolling his hips hitting that bundle of nerves every fucking time. Slowly, maddeningly , bringing me higher and higher. He locks eyes with Misha. Misha pushes Jared onto his elbows for better angle, begins plowing Jared with force that has Jared moaning and swearing with every thrust . I capture Jared’s lips as he his now close enough to touch. He lets his passion show through his kiss. Jensen and Misha kiss as well. Jensen adjust my position again this time he moves me under Jared to where I am in 69 position. Jensen has my legs hooked behind Jared’s arms as Jensen thrusts into me. Jared rests his head on Jensen’s side to allow for room. Jensen is kissing Misha as Misha plows Jared harder and harder. Jensen continues to roll his hims harder and harder. I start sucking Jared’s cock. Suddenly all of us orgasm in unison. When our climax finally settles. We are all a pile of sweaty yet sated group enjoying our post coloital bliss. I am being crushed but I do not care . 

When we finally move we all shower clean up. 

Jared: “That is the best part of waking up.” 

Me: “Oh yes. Morning sex with my three men . Always my favorite way to wake up.” 

Misha: “Damn we need more mornings like this. Just spontaneous sex.” 

Me: “I’m game.” 

Jensen: “Always game for sex but next time maybe Jared and I switch positions.” 

Jared: “If it is sex with (Reader), Dmitri, or Rich I am game. I do not think my contestants are into me that way but Aeval seems like she is interested in at least observing me. I would not mind her taking charge one night. “ 

Jensen: “I need to go wake my other girl up with a smile. Excuse me.” 

Misha: “Don’t forget these. “ He tosses a box of duel textured condoms and lube. 

Me: “You going to invite Jared’s girl to Hoxton tonight Dmitri?” 

Misha: “Do you mind?” 

Me: “Nope she is cool. She is a firecracker though. Better read her sheet carefully. Oh and she so has a thing for you. She wants to tie you to the St. Andrews Cross and have her way with you. Just thought I would let you know it is on there. So is her strapping you to the horse and riding you like a bucking bronco.” 

Misha: “Oh shit I better read those.” He kisses Jared tenderly. “Thank you for this morning Sweetheart.” 

Jared: “Thank you. Nothing quite like the feeling of being sucked off by a goddess while getting your prostate hammered to endorphin heaven.”

Me: “You were both exquisite. I could watch that every day. When I am recovering from delivery I expect a show daily for the four of you. Well Five if you include Dee, Six if you include Jaslynn. “ 

Misha: “I think we can handle that. Don’t you?” He looks at Jared.

Jared: “As long as we switch off I am game. No wonder Jensen is not just in love with you but addicted to your cock.”

Me: “You both are sex gods. I am so gonna pleasure those cocks even when I can not ride them after having the children. You are addictive.” 

Misha: “Comoară , anytime you want mine it is yours.” 

Jared: “Same Babe. You are my Love and I want to please you when you so desire. You should never want for any others if we do our jobs right.” 

Me: “I am content with the three of you and playtime with others. You are mine and I am yours.” 

Suddenly the door opens to the smaller suite.

Zep sees me and comes running still looking sleep trusseled. “GMomma. You stayed.” He kisses me on the cheek while hugging me. 

Me: “Of course Zep. I slept with all of you until I had to get breakfast ready. Are you hungry?” 

Zep: “Potty first. Where is it?” He tilts his head a little reminds me of Cas. I guess he has grown up around Misha so some habits rub off. 

I show him to the bathroom in the main suite so the children can sleep. When he washes his hands and returns. He picks a blueberry muffin and a small plate of bacon. Definitely Jensen’s son. I give him both juice and milk. 

The rest wake and join us. 

As each child finishes their food Misha, Jared, or myself take them to their room and wake Dee or Vicki so we can get them dressed. 

Knock, knock, knock.

Rich: “Howdy Howdy Howdy Ho. How is my favorite hostess this morning?” 

Me: “Did you just call me a Ho?” I quip back. “I am fine. How is my favorite Trickster this morning?” 

Rich: “I would never call you a Ho. You are in charge around here when Heaven is not around. I am doing good Doll. I hear breakfast is ready here.” 

Me: “Didn’t yours get delivered?” 

Rich : “Nope.” 

I call down to front dest with my business voice set. 

Front Desk: “Room Service. Front Desk. Yvonne speaking.”

Me: “Yes Mr. Speight’s food still has not arrived. “

Yvonne : “My apologies I will see to it immediately.” 

Me: “See to it you do.” 

Three minutes later: Phone rings…

Me: “Hello.” 

Yvonne: “Yes Miss (Reader’s LN) , My apologies. We had an emergency with our morning chef. It appears he had to leave his wife is in labor. Our replacement chef is 15 minutes ETA. Please offer our deepest apologies to Mr. Speight and inform him we will provide him with dinner tonight our treat for him and all his guests in a private dining room as a token of our sincerest apologies.” 

Me: “Rich enjoy what we have. It appears the chef’s wife is in labor and he had to fly. They are offering you and all of your guests a private dinner at their expense as a token of their deepest apologies. Do you accept? “ 

Rich: “Hmm Never let it be said I was not a gracious guest. I accept their apology and ALL of us will be there at 18:00 LT Do not disappoint us.” 

I passed the message along being certain to punctuate the last part so they knew there was no more room for error. 

Once I hung up. Misha looked at me smiling. 

Jared: “Damn Babe that was hot. You know I love it when you take charge.” 

Rich: Huffed “I really need to see her own you. Fuck if she is as hot when she goes all dom, I would not mind her owning me.” 

Jared growls , “No one owns you but me. However, She can play with you.” 

Me: “Easy there Tiger. Rich just wants to play tonight. Right Rich. “ 

Rich: “Yes Samshine needn’t worry . Gabey only hangs his halo on one moose’s antlers.” 

Jared: “Sorry I just very possessive about both of you.”

Me: “It’s all good Love.” 

Misha: “Rich be prepared for tonight. And by prepared I mean after you eat go take care of prepping. You need to stretch all day. She takes owning seriously. Jared did not sit right for three days.” 

Rich: “Really? That is when you were fidgety on set and would not sit for anything isn’t it?” 

Jared: “Yes and that was her improvising.” 

Rich: “Well tonight, my little turtle dove, my angelic ass is at your service.”

Misha: “Don’t worry Rich you will feel it for days.” 

Rich: “You keep that tyrannosaurus prick away from my garden.” 

I can not help but chuckle at that. 

Misha: “No worries your angelic garden doesn’t hold interest for the tyrannosaurus prick. He has other grounds to cover that hold more promise.” 

Me: “Alrighty guys. Enough subtext. Time to go visit the girls.” 

Jared: “I love you. Have I told you both that lately?” 

Rich: “Not often enough Jarebear.” He kisses him sweetly before returning to his breakfast.

Me: “Better step up the pace on telling him more often Sweetheart.” 

Jared: “I tell him at least four times a day. He is just being needy this morning because I did not cuddle last night since I was here.” 

As we walk in the hall. “Oh you cuddled alright.” I wink at him.

Misha winks as well. 

Jared is fifty shades of red just as Aeval opens her door. 

Aeval: “Maidin mhaith, Jared. (Reader) and Misha what a pleasant surprise.” 

Jared: “Morning Aeval. How are you this morning?” 

Aeval: “ceart mar bháisteach. Speaking of which. I believe we shall receive some today. It will be delightful.” 

Misha: “That is a beautiful language you speak. What does it mean?” 

Aeval looks at me and smiles . “Right as Rain, Is the closest translation I believe, It is Ancient Gaelic. My Grandmother taught me. “

Jared: “Your family loves Irish lore and the ancestral language don’t they?” 

Aeval: “It is who we are. Selkies, Leprechaun, Fae all coexist with residents of the world. Even if they do not realize it.” 

Jared was intrigued. He almost looked hypnotized by her. She was small, beautiful, and delicate looking. She look all the fae her name suggested.

Misha: “I would love to show my respect to them. Would you teach me how to do it properly?” 

Aeval: “If you like, we can go to visit the fairy circles near where I live. I will show you the forest and the way to properly recognize when you are near by them and to recognize them. As well as how to avoid the  bean sidhe. ” 

Jared: “That would be wonderful. Should we bring the children or would that upset them?” 

Aeval: “No need to worry, Sweet Jared. The Fae like children and embrace their innocence hoping the children will grow to be wiser and more intune with the environment.” 

Me: “I will pack some fruit and water for the trip as well as some clothes and things for the kids.” 

As they other are getting ready I make a trip to a local herbalist and purchase some live healing herbs still in a pot to plant while we are out as part of an offering. I also stop by the jewelry store and purchase several loose stones that I am drawn to. I stop by a street market and purchase several loose stones that to me spoke of nature and needed to be returned. I stopped by a quaint tea shop. A little old lady was selling several herbal teas and inquired as to my taste. 

Me: “I am journeying to the fairy forts and plan an offering. Do you have a recommendation? “ 

The woman looked surprised taking in my yoga pants, work out shirt and windbreaker. “My Dear , Are you certain that is wise? You do not wish to offend them by doing something random and visiting uninvited.” 

Me: “I was invited by a guest of mine who lives near them in Sligo.” 

The kind old woman smiled sweetly :”What is your guests name who has this authorization?” 

Me: “Aeval.” 

The woman stands up tall and proceeds to gather several herbs. “My dear if you are invited by Aeval then you should offer her this as a thank you. It is her favorite. This jar will be for the others. Please take them for free as my apologies for doubting your intentions. I would not wish to anger Aeval.” 

Me: “Thank you Mam and take this as a thank you for your kindness from me.” I hand her a gold locket I had purchased with real emeralds and diamonds encrusted in a Celtic knot. 

She looks a me and smiles. “You my child are blessed. May the faire folk guide and protect you on your journey.” 

Me: “Blessed Be.” 

I left the shop and immediately messaged Misha that the trip was legitimate and I will explain when I am at the hotel.

 


	65. YANA rings true.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are about to find out that 'You Are Not Alone' is an understatement. Maison's family view.

**08:00 LT , Saturday 6th of July**

I explain to Misha what was said at the tea shop.

Misha brings up information on the name Aeval in reference to Ireland. 

What we find is both intriguing and terrifying giving that she is intrigued with Jared. 

Misha: “Aeval also known by the names Aibell or Aoibhell was a faire queen of northern Munster. She was part of the Tuatha Dé Danann tribe and associated with the O'Brien Clan. She Became the Banshee of the O’Brien Family and began her lament whenever one of the family members passed. Her name means beautiful. She made Craig Liath her home which means Gray Rock. She held a midnight court to determine if husbands were satisfying their wives sexual needs. When found to be remiss the husband would to ordered to over come there prudishness and give their wives what they need. Very little is said what happened if they failed. Aeval had a lover once who was a servant of Murchadh named Dudhlaing Ua Artigan. Murchadh was the eldest son of Brian Boru. Aeval placed a druid mist around her lover to ensure that he would not go into battle in the Battle of Clontarf and be killed. Aeval went to Brian Boru’s tent to tell him that he would be victorious in battle but that he would lose his own life and the first son to visit him in his tent would become king. Brian sent for his eldest son Murchadh, but Murchadh decided to delay to change clothing. So instead his other son Donnchadh was the first to enter the tent. Murchadh went into battle with Dudhlaing, and they struck their enemies a mighty blow on either side. Murchadh said they he heard the sound of Dudh Laing's blows but could not see him. It seems that Dudh Laing did not want to keep the magick mist about him when Muchadh could not see him, so he withdrew from the druid cloak. They went to the plain where Aeval was because they sought info she could give them regarding the battle. Aeval pleaded with the two men to stay away from the battle. Murchadh refused and said that fear of his mortality would not keep him from going into battle, and that if he fell, he would bring the enemy down with him. She pleaded with Dudh Laing that if he stayed with her he would know 200 years of happiness to which he replied that he will not soil his good name for gold or silver. The foolish mortal. Aeval told the two men that they would fall in battle and that by tomorrow your blood will be spilt on the plains.You see, Aeval had a harp, whose music was sweet and beautiful, but deadly to all mortals. It is said that whoever, heard the music of the harp, would die brief time afterwards. The harp did not have to be strummed or plucked by her. It obeyed the command of it’s bean si. It would play whatever it was told to play by Aeval. The victims of the enchanted harp were usually young men. It is said, that she gifted her harp to the son of Meardha when he was learning at the school of the Sidhe at Connacht. He had learned that his father was slain by the King of Lochlann. The son of Meardha went to where the three sons of the King of Lochlann were, and played the enchanted harp. The three sons died shortly afterward. This is the same harp that Cuchulainn heard when his enemies gathered around him, and when he heard the music of the harp he knew that he was a dead man walking.

Me: “Oh holy fuck. Jared just offered to let her instruct play time. She was so quiet about things we assumed she did not know what she was doing.”

Misha: “Oh she knows. She has her sights set on Jared and he will be pleasing all of the women at her command that are willing. He will not be able to stop until she gives the okay. Dammit why didn’t we research things a bit more? “

I go to Jared’s room and knock. He answers in a towel. Damn that man is fine. 

Me: “Sweetheart, Misha and I need to talk to you for a bit.” I guide my finger up his wet abs catching the water with my finger and trace it around his collar bone. 

Jared: “Mmmm I like that sound. Please come in.” 

We go in Jared’s room and Sit on his bed, he is stalking over to the bed with determination.

Misha: “Easy there Sweetheart. There is plenty of time for that. At the moment we need to show you a few things.” 

Jared captures Misha’s lips is a kiss causing Misha to moan. 

Jared: “Show quickly. I am in the mood for actions not words.” 

I explain what happened and give him the computer to read what we found. 

He sits down hard.

Jared: “Queen? Force? OMC! What the …? Wait… today she was going to show us how to avoid the bean si? She is the banshee.” 

Me: “Well she was. It is a rank among the fae. Just as a precaution we are all going to wear these noise canceling ear plugs. We are all going to have the children on hand bungie's. That is why I wanted to tell you now. She has taken an interest in you and you have offered to let her command you in play tonight. The old woman was very certain these herbs must be given to please Aeval. The other jar is for the offering for the rest.” 

Jared: “Fuck did we just step into Sam, Dean, and Castiel’s universe?” 

Me: “No fae have always been here just coexisting. Best read up on your lore boys. I am going to talk to Jensen.” 

Knock, knock, knock.

Me: “I will get that.” 

Jensen: “Hey Darlin’ figured sense Mish and you were both gone you would be here.” 

Me: “Just who we wanted to speak with.”

Jensen: “I brought Jaslynn is that okay?” 

Me: “Yes she needs to know too.” 

We explain everything. 

Jaslynn: “Looks like we have two then.” 

Jensen: “Jaslynn over heard Halona and Serena talking. They were talking about the strange weather. Halona became defensive about the changes to the weather saying they were not scheduled. Serena was agreeing the weather was different in UK and left. When she left the room Jaslynn describe what you saw…” 

Jaslynn: “Halona walked to the suitcase picked up a talisman. She walked over to the window held it up and the storm started once more with a huge thunder clap.” 

Me: “Okay let's look up her lineage and Perth Australia. “

Misha: “Halona Tempest is from Perth Australia, was a foundling raised by the Noongar They gave her the name of Marlga Barbanginy Wirrin.  She left Nyoongar ,Which is the local indigenous people of Perth, in 2005 Changing her name to Halona Tempest.“ 

  
  
  
  


Me: “ In Noongar native language Marlga Barbanginy means ‘Thunder Lightening’ they are known to name their children for their surroundings or events, Wirrin means ‘Spirit’. So that explains the change to Halona Tempest which means ‘Fortunate Storm’ it is more modern version. She could be Wandjina. The Wandjina (sometimes Wondjina) are cloud and rain spirits from[ Australian Aboriginal mythology](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australian_Aboriginal_mythology) that are depicted prominently in[ rock art](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rock_art) in[ Australia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australia). Some of the artwork in the[ Kimberley region](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kimberley_\(Western_Australia\)) of[ Western Australia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Western_Australia) dates back approximately 4,000 years ago. The stories of the Wandjina and the artwork depicting them remain important to the[ Mowanjum Community](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mowanjum_Community) of Indigenous people.Dreamtime stories say the Wandjina created the landscape and its inhabitants, and continue to have influence over both. When the spirits found the place they would die, they painted their images on cavern walls and entered a nearby waterhole. These paintings were then refreshed by Aborigines as a method of regenerating life force. The Wandjina can punish those who break the law with floods, lightning and cyclones. Great if she is a Wandjina Misha it is up to you to tame that storm Aeval got brewing. I don’t want caught in a hurricane or cyclone.” 

Jared: “Any other options that don’t involve relying on Misha to ride a storm spirit to happiness?” 

Jensen: “There is Oya.” 

Misha: “Who’s Oya?”

Me: “Oh Goodie. Oya is an Osha and is closely related to Iku, the divinity of death. She is the promoter of storms, hurricane winds and sparks. She symbolizes the violent and impetuous character. Oya lives at the door of the cemeteries. Represents the intensity of the mournful feelings and the world of the dead. In nature she is symbolized by the spark. Together with Eleguá, Orunla and Obatalá she dominates the four winds. She is called with the sound of the flamboyant pod. Represents the reincarnation of the ancestors, the lack of memory and the feeling of regret in the woman. Oya's flag, skirts and cloths carry a combination of all colors except black.Oya is the Orisha of the Niger River, formerly called Oya, by its 9 tributaries. She was born in Ira. Oya is one of the so-called Orishas of the dead with her sisters Obba and Yewa. Oya exercises a special power over the eggúns, because she is the mother of 9 of them. Lover of war she fought with Oggun and Shango in the campaigns that these carried out. Accompanied Shango when he left Òyó and was named queen of Kosso. Her cult is of territory Tapa, Kosso and Òyó. Her name comes from Yorùbá Òyá (Oló: Mistress - Oya: Darkness) meaning "Mistress of Darkness" also known as Yansá from Yorùbá Iyámsá (Iyá: mother -Omó: sons - Mesá: nine) "Mother of nine".

The children of Yemaya and Shango do not receive her during the Sodo Orisha and when she is established as a tutelary Orisha, her children must receive Yemaya with a special ritual. Her stpmes are 9 of brown color that are collected in the river.Oya's number is 9 and its multiples. In the syncretism she is compared with the Holy Virgin of the Candelaria and Santa Teresa (February 2). Her color is wine red or brown and 9 colors except black. She is saluted: Greetings, Jekua Jey Yansá!” 

Jared: “We have Nine babies on the way. What else does it say?” 

Misha: “Let me see it. Says here: She is the Daughter of Obatala and Yembó, wife of Oggun, Shango. She kissed Babalu ayé for the first time, she is also Ayaó's sister who is a virgin and does not settle. … A virgin? She is quite fiery for a virgin. “ 

Jensen: “Says that Her attributes are 9 adanes (handles) of copper, flamboyant sheaths, Irukes (horse's tail), a hand of snails, tools of work and war, swords, shields, lightning swords, crown, handkerchiefs of 9 different colors except black, guataca, peaks, arrow, ray, scythe, stick, hoe, rake, ax, saber, etc. Her elekes are of 1 brown account with black and white stripes for every 9 browns, in some Osha houses they are made of lilac beads with yellow stripes or alternating 9 white and 9 black beads. … Girl likes some bling to go with her weapons. That sounds more like the Halona we have seen. “

Me: “Jaslynn have you seen her with A tool made with black mane of horsetail, called Iruke or Nine copper bracelets.” 

Jaslynn: “She wears those bracelets all the time. The talisman had some string with it looked like horse tail.” 

Jensen: “So Jared has a Banshee with a kink for controlling men and either a Wandjina who handles reincarnation and storms or a Reaper Virgin who likes Misha’s ass. I am living freakin Dean’s life right now.” 

Jared: “All we need now is visits from angels to make it complete.” 

Misha: “Don’t borrow trouble we already have Heaven watching over us bossing us around.” 

Jaslynn: “What about Serina? Is she cool? She seems more familiar with you. She also hangs with Felicia a lot.” 

Misha: “Yeah She and Felicia had a good time once and Jared still needs to own up to his end of the deal. With Aeval around… “ 

Jared: “Anyone have viagra? I am gonna need it.” 

Jensen: “Why would fans of ours have to be of supernatural origin?” 

Jaslynn: “Ross, my prince, you just answered your own question. They are Supernatural. They want to know how much you know and how much they need to be weary of. Wouldn’t you?” 

Jensen: “Why would they want to confront us now though? We are just actors. We did not write the script.”

Me: “Aeval likes to dominate men. Make certain they are fulfilling their partners. Jared is newly divorced with a pregnant female. He was denying his feelings for his now male partner at the time the video posted so that would qualify as not fulfilling his partner, Then he has his additional play partners that have not been fulfilled like Felicia who is waiting on a promise He also had yet to fulfill his desires for a certain member of the unit. So Yeah Aeval sees Jared as a challenge that needs to step up the pace.” 

Jared: “Damn I did not look at it that way.” 

Me: “As far as Halona goes it depends on the entity. If she is the Wandjina then she is in charge of reincarnation and storms. She may be watching over the unborn children. As far as her interest in Misha’s ass I mean look at it Thick baby thick.  If she is Oya then she may be interested in the quantity of children in our unit. Misha’s 2+Jensen's 3+Jared's 3+Rich's 1=9 her number plus the unborn children number 9 as well. We have had people threaten our lives and that of our children. She may be here making certain any other’s of her family steer away from us.” 

Misha: “I agree, I do not get threatening vibe from her. Where we mistook Aeval’s stance as introvert when clearly she is far different than we expected. I do not sense her wanting to kill Jared but I do sense her intrigue in him is an intense level. We need to keep her happy. “ 

Jared: “Just not at the expense of my balls or my life please.” 

Knock, knock, knock

I walk to the door.

Me: “Hey beautiful.” I say to Vicki.

Vicki: “Heya goddess. Thought i would join the party in here. Mish said you need research help.” 

Me: “Yeah . Come on in. And until further notice calling me goddess is not a good idea.” 

Vicki reviewed the information. 

Knock , knock, knock

Again up and going to the door.

Me: “Hello Heaven.”

Heaven: “ We need to check your blood sugar levels and you need a shake.” 

Me: “Yes Mam.” 

She did the tests. I noticed her observing what was being researched.

Me: “Would you like to offer input?” 

Heaven: “You noticed. I was hoping I was not alone in the peculiarity of the weather. “ 

Me: “Care to elaborate?” 

Heaven: “ You have a couple of deities with you. Aeval is a Fae Banshee and Halona is an Australian Wandjina. She is most likely countering Aeval. “ 

Me: “We did narrow that down as an option for Halona. What makes you certain?” 

Heaven: “Because Little Momma I did nursing in Perth for some time. I learned things. I saw things. This storm is just the start of what she is capable of. Aeval has angered her messing with the natural sprinkles of London. “ 

Me: “So the trip to the glen near where Aeval is from…” 

Heaven: “You better go. Just explain the weather needs to dry up so suggest it on the way back.” 

I go to Aeval’s room. 

Aeval: “(Reader) Hello . I am almost ready.” 

Me: “We were also, however, the storm has picked back up so I was wondering if you would mind if we did it on the way back on the trip. I truly want to see the beauty of Ireland and know more about the fae. As with some of the Native beliefs in my own land I took the liberty to shop before the storm hit this morning. I composed a gift offering for the fae and the wood spirits. The woman at the tea shop I spoke to was concerned with me going and looked poorly at my appearance. Then when I told her I was invited by you she showed me the utmost respect and gathers this (I had her the beautiful crystal goblet of tea herbs) and said to give this to you as a thank you and even prepared these to give the rest. (I showered the other container). I also have some live healing herbs to plant in the glen and some precious stones for the offering. Any other recommendations to show the fae and the other spirits of the forest my respect? ” 

Aeval looked over the offering very carefully. She smiled. 

Aeval: “It is a perfect offering. I know you planned to bring spring water to offer as well. I caught that immediately in the conversation from earlier. Tell me (Reader), do the others know you believe in fae?” 

Me: “Yes and they do as well. Though the knowledge of them is very limited. We know they have coexisted among certain areas of the world in harmony for millennium. It is mortal men who lack the ability to even coexist with themselves.” 

Aeval: “Yes. This is true. So speaking of men. Have your men been keeping you happy?” 

Me: “Very happy. I sometimes wonder what I do to deserve them. Then I decide I should just enjoy them for when I have them. They have been very attentive. Jared was planning to be intimate earlier, however , it was cut short. We had lots of visitors. “ 

Aeval: “Does he plan to make it up to you?” 

Me: “Oh Yes I will be making it up to him as well. He really is a generous lover. He is also very kind and loving. He cuddles afterwords. He talks to the babies often.” 

Aeval: “Interesting, Is he your favorite?”

Me: “I do not play favorites. I love each of them for who they are. They are each my mate. Each of us have separate parts to our personality and our soul that make us who we are, as such each part of that soul has its own mate. I am multifaceted individual and have multiple mates.” 

Aeval: “Certainly with the children we can not venture into the storm. We will visit the Glen when we return back to London.” 

Me: “Thank you for understanding. We really want to go. Weather permitting. The children do not like being cooped up in the hotel. I have some board games being delivered for them to play today. As well as an XBox One X with four remotes and some interactive games.” 

Aeval: “You always look out for the children. It is no wonder you are blessed with seven.” 

Me: “Children are our reason for being. I love all of the children in our unit. I even love the nine yet to be born.” 

Aeval: “You are not what I expected when I first heard about you.”

Me: “Let me guess, you thought I was an attention seeking, gold digging, whore?” 

Aeval: Giggles and it sounds like the tinkling of bells. “Not quite that drastic. I thought your relationship with the guys was superficial at best. That you were just another fan who would never accept or fulfill what they needed. I was wrong. I can see that now. You are exactly what this unit needs and have my blessing.”

Me: “I am happy to hear you say that. Thank you. You are so much more than you let people believe as well. “

Aeval: “You know who I am?”

Me: “Jared was the first to notice your name and thought you were named after the Fae Queen. He did not venture too far in the research. Speaking with you Misha and I originally thought you were introvert. Until the woman at the tea shop. Then all of your worlds and actions started adding up. Misha and I researched you and went to pay Jared a visit. Jared is taking it pretty well. Jensen is on the edge of a nervous breakdown over things. BTW I cannot help but notice your intrigue in Jared. He is a fine specimen. He needs to know if he will require Viagra sense you will be controlling him in tonights play.” 

She laughs some more. 

Aeval: “Such a delight. No my dear. He will not need Viagra. I will simply watch. Just make certain he is aware every person he interacts with must climate no less than 4 times to represent the 4 cardinal directions or I will not let him stop.” 

Me: “Duly noted. So your majesty do you want to keep your offering now or wait?” 

Aeval: “I will keep it now thank you. I will plant the healing herbs for my clan.”

Me: “One more question your majesty.” 

Aeval: “What is it (Reader)?”

Me: “The harp…” 

Aeval: She sighs , “Yes, I am still the Bean Sidhi. My clan will wait until we leave London before it is played. There is a dreadful mortal coming to London that gets on my nerves on social media and is causing more harm than good in the world. He and his constituents are for whom the harp will toll. I wanted to get all of you to safety of the Glen before it was played. It will be played tomorrow at noon just after we leave.” 

Me: “Thank you.” 

I walk back to the room, let myself in. I see the guys playing board games with the kids and video games with the kids. 

I motion to Misha to join me in the main suite.

I explain things to him and Jared.

Jared: “Four orgasms each? Fuck Yeah.” 

Misha: “I have some more info for you. Serena we do need to watch. Her full name is Serena Jeliel Eden .” 

Me: “Jeliel is an angel’s name. Isn’t that the hyper angel who likes sex? “ 

Misha: “You would remember that part.(He chuckles) To quell popular uprisings.  The angel is a Power angel Jeliel-To obtain victory over those who attack unjustly. Sprightly spirit, agreeable and courteous manners, passionate for sex.” 

Me: “A Power Angel?” 

Misha: “Yeah I had to look that up too. Was that anything like a Power bottom? I mean I am supposed to get freaky with her tonight I need to know these things.” 

Me: Rolling my eyes. “What does it say about the Power sex angel?” 

Misha : “ Well it says: The Powers are said to resemble a psychedelic mist or haze, and are said to be the bearers of conscience and keepers of history. They are the angels of birth and death, but they are mainly concerned with philosophy and theology, and the distribution of power among mankind. Ancient Syrian tradition gave the Powers governance over the sun. [Note: In Eph. 1:21, and Col. 1:16, the word  _ power _ translates to  _ exousiai _ in Greek, and  _ potestates _ in Latin.] It has been a bit misty this trip and yet still sunny.”

Me: “Pereche, That is the British Isles for you. We need to think back to California. What was the weather like there?” 

Misha: “It was very sunny when we arrived but there was a damp breeze when we were on our way to the hospital with you. Perhaps we noticed it more because the sun was down.” 

Me: “I remember the shade always was keeping the sun from our eyes. That is not normal for California.” 

Misha: “So We have an angel among out caravan this trip.”

Me: “Yes and she is awaiting her promised rain check.” 

Misha: “They do know we are not Dean , Sam , and Castiel right?” 

Me: “Of course. If anyone knows you are not Castiel is another angel. Doesn’t mean you aren’t sexy af.” 

Jared: “So we have a Fae Queen Bean Sidhe, A Goddess in charge o reincarnation and storms, and a sexaholic angel as fans. Damn I knew we had some awesome fans but this just proves it.” 

Me: “Jensen know about Serena yet?” 

Jared: “Yeah he is the one who insisted we check. Vicki humored him. She is distracting him from his mental breakdown.” 

Me: “What about Jaslynn and Heaven?” 

Jared: “You don’t think Sweet Jaslynn is one too do you?” 

Me: “I don’t know. She is awful calm about everything. How many people could eavesdrop a conversation between an angel and a storm goddess without being found?” 

Misha: “Her Full name is Jaslynn Griffin , lives in Dorking Surrey.” 

Jared: “...And.” 

Misha: “We do not have much information on her only that her middle names are  _ Yakṣī  _ _ Apsasû _ **_._ ** ”

Me: “Well she does look rather exotic for England. Let me check.”

I searched a few minutes. 

Me: “Jensen is fucking a deity. “

Misha : “What? Show me.” 

Me: “It says : A Lamassu is an Assyrian protective deity, often depicted as having a human head, the body of a bull or a lion, and bird wings. In some writings, it is portrayed to represent a female deity.  Which is very close to the description of a Griffin. A Griffin has head of an Eagle. The first distinct  _ lamassu _ motif appeared in Assyria during the reign of Tiglath-Pileser II as a symbol of power.evolved throughout the Assyro-Akkadian culture from the Sumerian culture to denote the Assyrian-winged-man-bull symbol and statues during the Neo-Assyrian era. Female  _ lamassu _ were called ‘  _ apsasû _ ‘ .

The prophet Ezekiel wrote about a fantastic being made up of aspects of a human being, a lion, an eagle and a bull. Later, in the early Christian period, the four Gospels were ascribed to each of these components. When it was depicted in art, this image was called the Tetramorph. Dammit I feel like Sam trying to make sense of this only my brain is not wired like his. Jared a little help here? “ 

Jared: “You are doing wonderful Love. Sam is scripted . Trust me he is truly as clueless as everyone else.” He winks.

I sigh then continue, “  _ Yakṣī _ , are a broad class of nature-spirits, usually benevolent, but sometimes mischievous or capricious, connected with water, fertility, trees, the forest, treasure and wilderness. It says, They appear in Hindu , Jain and Buddhist Texts, as well as ancient and medieval era temples of South Asia and Southeast Asia as guardian deities. They are the female Yaksha. Oh boy here is where our trust comes in for how well we know Jaslynn. In Hindu, Jain, and Buddhist texts, the  _ yakṣa _ has a dual personality. On the one hand, a  _ yakṣa _ may be an inoffensive nature-fairy associated with woods and mountains; but there is also a darker version of the  _ yakṣa _ , which is a kind of ghost (bhuta) that haunts the wilderness and waylays and devours travelers, similar to the raksasas. So either she is gonna protect Jensen or she is going to devour him. Isn’t this just fucking great? “

Misha: “Where is Bobby Singer when you need him?” 

Me: “Dead. The writers killed him. Just like they kill off everyone else who is useful at least once or twice sometimes more.”

I stand and head towards the door. 

Jared: “Where you going?” 

Me: “To get Jensen and Jaslynn. We need this out in the open and now.” 

Jared: “Love, I know you are not thinking this through. She could devour us.” 

Me: smirking “Something tells me any devouring with her will be pleasure bound. Besides Jar we could not stop a deity any more than we could stop a Bean Sedhi. Best to be diplomatic, open and honest. That seems to work best in our unit.” 

Me: “Jaslynn , Jensen Babe can I speak with the two of you a moment please. “ 

Jensen: “I am almost to the next level Darlin’ just give me.. A … min.. Dammit Okay I am ready.”

Jaslynn: “Certainly (Reader) what do you need?” 

I turn the computer around to her. 

Me: “Well Sweetie can we talk about your name to start and go from there?” 

Jensen: “What is this about Darlin’?” 

Jaslynn: Sighs and puts a hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “Ross, my prince, let’s sit down this is going to be a conversation you need to sit for.” 

Jensen: “Be right back I am gonna get some JD I need to be drunk for this.” 

Jared blocks his path. “No dude you need to be stone cold sober for this. I was sober if I can handle it so can you.” 

Jensen sits next to Jaslynn and myself. Misha sits behind him and begins rubbing his back. 

Jaslynn: “My middle names are depicted of what my parents are. I chose to have it represented in my name as whoever accepts me needs to accept all of me. When I was telling you things were not good at home. I was not lying. Everything is true. There is more though. My family are deities. They are two different kinds and when my mother birthed me my father hid me. My parents are not to have been together. They both have mates. I was a result of a negotiation between their kinds. All diplomatic negotiations are sealed with intimate acts. Sometimes it is as simple as a kiss other times it is required for a marriage arrangement. My parents enjoyed their moment of intimacy too much and well … I was the result. Mixing out kinds is not permitted unless under marriage arrangement. I am Illegitimate. Which makes me undesirable to my kind. I would normally have been put to death at birth, however, that is a practice my father never held true to. My birth was kept secret and I was hidden among the mortals. He has visited to teach me how to use my abilities and about our history. He also informed me on the last visit that it would be his last. I am on my own now. I have no chance of mates among my kind so I seek to find my mate a month those I meet. Until now I have not been drawn to anyone like I have to you. My father informed me when it is time for me to mate that if my partner is true in his intentions, he will not be able to resist the draw. However if my partner is not true he would go bad with desire and lack the ability to get it to function.So permanent impotence. Just as he was not able to resist my mother. He has always been drawn to her, however. their laws forbade it. His final words to me were, ‘You do not have to abide by those laws my child, You are free. ‘ I try not to be sexually active. In the last 467 years I have had but 4 partners including you Ross.”  

Me: “So the protection or devour part of the text…” 

Jaslynn: “Mistranslated. We are guardian deities. We are a very passionate people who want to produce with our mate. The instinct to reproduce is very intense for our kind. So much so that laws were put in place to keep us from over populating and overtaking the realm. The ‘devour’ is a mistranslation of the consuming desire of the mortals who lay with our kind under false pretense. Jensen I would never bring you harm. My cycle is not to be for at least a year. I understand if you do not wish to accept me for more than a fan for the rest of the trip.” She hangs her head awaiting the hateful scorn she believes to be coming. 

Jensen lifts her chin and looks her in the eyes. “Jaslynn, my lady, I do not regret what has happened. You understand I am married and in a polyamorous relationship. I have not kept this from you. I am honest with you on my feelings and my draw to you. Am I a bit tripped out about my new girl being a deity? Hell yeah. That still doesn’t change that I am falling for you. Everyone here has seen it as well. If they thought you were a threat they would not have told us together. This Darlin’ (he thumbs over to me) is one badass when someone threatens those she loves. If she is not trying to find a way to gank you then, she found reason to believe you belong with us.” 

Misha: “That is true. (Reader) would not let a thing like species stop her from finding a way to protect her family.” 

Jared: “A Fucking Deity. How awesome is that?!!!” 

Jaslynn: “Thank you. All of you for accepting me.” 

***Knock, Knock, Knockity, Knock***

Dee: “Hey everyone The kids are asking for their GMomma. What’s up?” 

Me: “I will go to the kids. I will send Vic in here and you can explain everything.” 

Dmitri walks over and kisses me gently : “You are amazing Comoară, I love you.” 

Me: “I love you as well, suflete pereche. You are all my world.” 

I walk over to the box and take out the art supplies I bought the kids. We sit down and use paint pens to create beautiful displays of love for their parents. 

Odie drew a picture of her Daddy , Papa Rich, Unca Jensen, Auntie Dee, Unca Mish, Auntie Vic, Tom, Shep, JJ, Arrow, West, Maison, Zep in GMomma arms and little bitty ones in GMomma and Auntie Dee belly. She had a horse or a dog in the background I am not sure which. She even had ‘Jaswin’ holding Unca Jensen’s hand with two little babies in the belly. Okay she definitely likes Jaslynn. 

Arrow drew a Kitty and a Horsey said they were best friends. 

Zep drew a car and fireworks. 

JJ drew a unicorn, a fairy, and a rainbow. 

Maison drew her version of a family. A Pegasus with two foals one a unicorn one a Pegasus, A wolf with three cubs, A Frog with a fishbowl holding a tadpole, A Tiger with three cubs, An Alicorn that has a very big belly , A Butterfly , A Spider, A Ladybug ,A Hawk, A Giselle with a youngling, A Husky with a big belly, and A Unicorn.  I was worried which one I was. I suspected Dee and I were the ones with the swollen bellies.

West drew a plate of food with a kale salad. He is Misha’s kid after all. 

Tom drew a guitar. Shep drew a rock design. 

Everyone came out of the room. No one was crying , no one was dead, looks like everything went as expected. 

Dmitri walks over to me, “ What are we drawing over here?” He guesses everyone's then gets to Maisons and tilts his head in the confused Cas maner. 

Me: “Maison drew her version of a family as well.” 

Maison: “Yeah Dad. Here you are…” I started walking off as he took over. I did not want to know which fat one I was at least not yet. 

I walked to Jared who was still sitting on the bed explaining things to Rich. 

I leaned over and kissed him. I did not let up from the kiss until he was on his back on the bed beneath me. 

Me: “Now Sweetheart, We need to talk about how you are gonna bring Rich to orgasm 4 times tonight. Females orgasming multiple times in a short span easy. Rich , not so easy. “ 

Rich: “Woah I like that idea. Yeah let's talk about that. Hmm four orgasms in one night. Considering you have not given me more than one orgasm in a week. This I need to hear.” 

Jared: “Oh I can do it. Question is can he stay awake long enough after the first two?” 

Rich: “Samshine, I can handle anything you dish out.” 

Me: “Well Rich. You will be taking on He and I under a Queen Fae Bean Sedhi ‘s command. We may be enchanted. She makes people hold true to their promises and I promised to own your ass if you remember correctly. I promised to pleasure all my men. Misha promised to remind all his who owns them, he owes an angel who is obsessed with sex a rain check, he is on the radar of a Reincarnation Storm Goddess, Jared promised a rain check to fulfill Felicia’s fantasies, Jensen promised a deity to pleasure her making her feel like a princess. Any promises you made lately Rich?” 

Rich: “Ah I Uh maybe promised to let Samshine here take me at the same time as you if you were game.” 

Jared was sucking on my breast at the moment through my shirt. He briefly stopped, “No maybe about it. He vowed first time you agreed to three some he would fuck your pussy harder than Gabe crashing from a pixie stick rush. That not even me plowing his fields could detour him.” 

My eye grew large. 

Me: “Rich Sugar do you need Viagra? She will make you own up to it.” 

Rich: “No my Turtle Dove I do not need Viagra though I may need to hype on caffeine by the sounds of it.” 

I pulled Rich in and captured his thin lips and delved between them offering him a hint of the passion he sign up for. When I pulled away, Rich quickly headed over to lock the door when …

Knock , Knock, Knock 

Misha : “Hello…” 

Rich: “We don’t want any. Go way.” He tried to close Misha back out. That was a laugh as Misha saw me straddling Jared’s hips. 

Misha locked the door behind him , “Well I do. Let yourself out if you don’t” 

Rich: “Come on you have had her my turn Mish.” 

Misha: “Comoară, let's show him how we do things in this unit, shall we.” 

With that Jared was tearing clothes off me as Misha was stripping next to us. He motioned to Rich to do the same. Rich was hesitant but listened. I slid down Jared taking his beautiful cock in my mouth as I began I heard the lube bottle open next to me I held out my fingers for the lube which Misha poured on them. I began prepping Jared, never stopping my pleasuring of his cock. Jared let his leg fall apart to the sides and lifted his hips for more access and began guiding my head as I focus on his hole and his cock. I felt Misha start prepping my tight hole as well , Rich began licking and sucking on my clitoris. He was very talented. Soon I knew Jared was ready I pulled back away from him and Misha lifted me off of Rich. He put me on all fours with my ass in the air. Rich slid under me and sheathed himself inside me.

Rich: “Fuck Dove you are tight.” 

Jared: “She is about to get tighter Rich. “ Jared pressed into my tight hole. The burn was welcome he did not stop until he bottomed out.

Rich: “Holy Fuck that is tight. Can we move yet?” 

Me: “Not yet. “ Jared was biting my shoulder I knew what was happening. I have felt that cock inside me it is divine. Jared was quickly becoming addicted to it too. I felt the biting stop. 

Me: “Okay now.” 

The pleasures started slow. Rich was not as big was my men however with Jared in my ass and the power behind the thrusts from Misha and Jared combined was more than enough that I felt every vein on Rich. I rocked my hips back and forth. The pace became frantic. Rich was the first go go then Jared. The pulled out and were cleaning while Misha was on me with frenzy. I was plowed into the mattress. When he climaxed he quickly cleaned. As he cleaned Jared was on me pinning my knees next to my head as he sheathed himself bare back and rolled his hips with practiced precision hitting my nerves every time. Jared was grunting and rutting as if I was in heat. We all knew I wasn’t I mean I am pregnant. Rich took the opportunity to straddle my face and offered me his cock. I sucked in his partially hard cock that quickly grew. Soon He was fucking my face as Jared Continued his rut on my pussy. When Rich was fucking my face he stilled. I realized Misha was preparing him for Jared.  Soon Rich experienced his first orgasm of being sucked off while being plowed by Jared because Jared switched from Rutting me to Topping Rich with a growl. 

  
  
  


I was pulled from between Rich and Jared’s legs by Misha. And Misha took Jared’s place and rutted me with purpose. When we climaxed together Misha bit me hard on my left shoulder. I could feel him pulsing inside me. I could feel my walls had clamped down on him and would not let go. I was milking him of everything I could. The warmth coated my walls. I felt so close to him. He kissed me and I tasted coppery substance and realized he had drawn blood when he bit me. I did not care. He was mine and I was his. When we came down from our post coloital bliss, he slid from me and began after care. 

Rich bent down and kissed me : “Thank you Dove. You were amazing. I now understand our unit completely. Tonight will be a challenge but what a way to go.”

Jared chuckled and kissed me. “My Love, we need more time like this. “ 

Me: “Paris Rich you will need to step up your game with Jared. I will be tending business mode. So Paris is not fun for me. Perhaps you can play a bit with Misha and him. As you can see he and Misha play well together now.” 

Rich: “I noticed that. As long as it is not my garden I can work with it.” 

Jared kissed Rich with tenderness and love. 

Misha: “Comoară, Tonight We will have quite a few people there. Perhaps we can speak with Aeval so she knows to be cautious with you and Dee when she commands us.” 

Me: “Dmitri Don’t you Dare hold back with me!!! I expect the four of you to fuck me senseless. I won’t be holding back with any of you either. Now if Dee needs it soft that is her not me. “ 

Rich: “Now that is the badass PA I expected to find in bed. You are a dom aren’t you?” 

Misha: “She is learning who she is. She is at the very least a power bottom and the most a Badass Switch Dominatrix in training.” 

Rich: “Who does she dom so far?” 

Jared: “She switches with me, dom’s Dee and Ross, hand has topped Mish before.” 

Rich: “Damn I bet that was hot.” 

Misha: “So hot.” 

I wink at Misha and Rich. “Just wait until tonight Sweet cheeks.” 

Rich: “Hot Damn i earned a nickname!” 

Jared: “Not yet but you will tonight.” He promises. 

Misha: “Now Comoară, My little Alicorn, time to prep for tonight.” Damn I knew it, I am the fat Alicorn in Maison’s painting. I love that child. 


	66. Make Certain You Want to Know the Answer Before You Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena has a lot of secrets she has been hiding. I think my brain may explode.  
> Rich has been keeping his drama hidden. He is about to see how this family works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***The Guys say their fans are Supernatural. They may be right. (WINK, WINK)***  
> ***WARNING: Drama, Depression, AGAIN Just a story I love the families.***

**17:00 LT , Saturday 6th of July**

As everyone heads down to dinner, I hang back to speak with Serena. 

I let her know we are aware of her true nature and explain the others. 

I joke, “Sometimes it feels like I walked into an episode of Supernatural called English Mistake where everyone went on a plane ride and ended up in Sam, Dean and Cas’ universe and no one informed us.” 

Serena chuckled: “There would be vampire, werewolves, and ghouls trying to get to you if that were the case. This would be more like a trip to an alternate universe that Chuck talked about that he lost interest in. One close to your reality but still far enough off to throw you.”

Me: “That is not what happened right?” 

Serena laughing full on now, “No just you figuring us out because we are not as clever as discrete as we thought we were. We coexist along you in this realm everyday.” 

Me: “That must really suck for you. Hiding who you are for fear of persecution or mortals hunting you.” 

Serena:” I do not fear the mortals. I try to help them. There are those of you who deserve help. Others are hell bent to destroy each other and themselves. Guardians of all forms of beings decided long ago to help those who deserve it, guide those who will listen, and stand alongside those we protect. There are Karma Angels who mark the aura of those who do wrong with everything they do. When the time of the gathering occurs and the Earth renews in this realm, those who have too many marks on their aura can not pass to the Eternal Immortal Realm where the Ethereal Plain lies.The portals will seal, every passage to Sheol will open, the scavenger demons will emerge to drag those marked souls to Niflheim and Muspelheim to be tortured by those who specialize in punishments befitting their crimes, as a soul is immortal the demons will transfer the souls from body to body , when one body can not handle the torture any longer it is given to the scavenger demon for sustenance and the soul is placed in a new body where the torture begins a new. I do not condone what those in Sheol do just as I do not condone what those who wind up there do. A mortal is given many chances to improve themselves. As with any child improvement gets rewarded, disobedience or acting out gets punished. Rape is never okay. Incest is wrong in any situation. War, torturing out of hatred and being vindictive is not approved. Killing each other is not acceptable and is instantly issued marks. Death penalty for those who have committed atrocious crimes is weighed on whether to give marks. 

You are after all preventing it from occurring to anyone else but still it is wrong to kill. Children are the reason for existing to develop your race, better chance at more being able to coexist with the other species in the Eternal Immortal Realm. Greed is ridiculous you can not take it with you as your currency is worthless in our realm. Sexuality is never a factor because the soul is not made a particular sex. There are multiple soul mates for each soul so to improve the chance of complete happiness though very few take advantage of that. Cheating is frowned upon and is infact a punishable offense in the other realm. There are roughly 250 males to ever one fertile female in the other realm, as such when you go over both sexes undergo a change to where both can get pregnant and polyamory is more than accepted it is typical. The Bible has been translated so many times, I categorize it under real person fiction. If mortals ever read the true word of the creator most would not believe it. My fellow guardians and I have held off the gathering for far longer than we should have. Now we need to decide when it should occur. I promise you will be privy to the information. Any questions? Of course you do. But for now those seven oracles need to be fed. And yes I said oracles, Though I do very much approve of your choice of mates, we will talk after you get nourishment.” 

Me: “Uh...Okay.” As I am ushered to dinner feeling like my brain will soon explode. 

We join the others. (Counter clockwise)I sit between Misha and West, who seems to have developed a crush on Jaslynn who is sitting on the other side of him.Jensen’s protective sister Mackenzie placing herself strategically, Jensen, Arrow, Dee, Zep, Jensen’s mom Donna, Vicki, Serena, Felicia, her baby, Fletcher(Rich’s son), Rich, Tom, Odie, Shep, Jared, Aeval, Halona and Maison. 

Aeval: “Rich sorry to see your wife isn’t on this trip.” 

Rich swallowed hard. “Jaci gave me some papers as I was packing for the trip and informed me she, Steve and Frank would be staying home.” He chose his words carefully. I could see Fletcher pushing his food around his plate.

Me: “Well, we are glad Fletcher could join us. Hey Fletcher maybe you could pick something out for your brothers in Paris since they had to stay home and maybe another in Italy?” 

Fletcher: “I would like that but... I don’t have my allowance. Mom said all our accounts are frozen.” 

Me: “Well, let's fix that. Come with me Fletcher. Excuse us.” 

I take Fletcher to the front desk and have them put some of my funds into a universal visa gift card/travelers check card two of them one for Rich and one for Fletcher. 

Me: “Here Fletcher. Your card has 50,000€ Which is roughly $56,067 give or take. That should be enough to buy your brothers something nice and allow you to get a couple things while you are out.” 

Fletcher: “That is a lot more than my allowance.”

Me: “Consider it all your back birthday presents.” 

He gave me a hug so tight. 

Rich came out to us. “Hey Buddy. Is everything alright?” 

Fletcher: “Yes, (Reader) is amazing. Can we keep her?” 

Rich: “That is an excellent question there buddy.”Answering without answering Parenting 101.  


Me: “Rich here is your Universal Visa Travelers Check Card. I portioned some off for Fletcher to shop for his brothers and himself with during the trip 50,000€ . Yours has a higher limit written on your paper. I suggest you hold onto Fletcher’s or have his guard hold it.” 

Rich looks at his paper and card. “Wow. Are you certain?” 

Me: “Fletcher go on back to eat hun.” He leaves with guard. “ Rich yours is to allow you to get those boys back. Pay an attorney, get those boys back. The boys must be kept together. Trust me. I found info before dinner that I am still processing. We need those boys back safe. Even if you need to go back from the trip and then rejoin us with them do it but get those boys. The info comes from Serena.” 

Rich’s eyes go wide. He gets it. An angel freaking said something to me about children and he needs to keep his with him. Got it.

Rich: “Let me make some calls. Can you watch Fletcher?” 

Me: “Of course. He will play games with West, Tom, and Shep. Oh and Rich?” 

Rich: “Yeah GumDrop?” 

Me: “My funds deposited this morning so I need to fly back and close on the LA property you can list it as your new residence. I will be your landlord. You don’t have to stay there just have your name on a lease. Courts have lots of loopholes.” I wink. 

Rich starts tearing up and hugs me. 

Rich: “Okay enough chick flick. You go schmooze while I make some calls my Turtle Dove.” 

I go back to the table and give Misha a paper explaining what I have done and that Serena said some things that told me it is important to keep the kids together. Clarifying after dinner.

Dinner passed quickly and with less drama from that moment on. 

Once back in the rooms, Jared invited Misha, Maison, West, Jensen, Arrow, Zep, JJ, Dee, Rich and Fletcher to come over to play games. 

Once the kids were set up on playing games, the adults settle in to business. 

Me: “First thing we need to discuss is what I was told by Serena. Now we will clarify a lot of things with her so I won’t go over everything. What stood out for us is that children are our reason for being here, polyamory is acceptable and actually typical where she is from, they are holding off something called ‘The Gathering’ which to be honest to me sounded a lot like an apocalypse, that they say is the renewal of the Earth. I gave rich funds to get the boys back from Jaci so we will need to address that next. I also had my fund deposit this morning form the lotto so yippee we can start closing on things. Comes at a good time because Rich needs a California resident to list. Our options are to either to buy him one that he will need to pay taxes and up keep on or just have him written in a lease on the one we have for LA. Makes more sense for the lease option so that when everything is taken care of with the courts and he has the boys back he can cancel the lease. This makes it easier to keep Jaci from trying to serve him in the future or trying to take the boys illegally. What we need to know from you , Rich, is what was the trigger for the divorce?” 

Rich: “She works at  web development company and they changed owners. Over ½ the employees were scrubbed including her. Our finances have always been separate. She demanded access to my money to continue her frivolous shopping. I told her no. She also refused to get another job unless it paid the same as her last one did. She was unemployed for 3 months and her unemployment officer told her she had to apply and go through interviews or she would not be paid. The next day I was given papers freezing all of our accounts and informing me two of the children had to remain state side for summer school.” 

I carefully look over the papers. 

Me: “This isn’t divorce this is just separation. You can file for divorce and get everything reversed plus list everything you told me, you will also inform them the children will have summer school via online tutor. You have a job and a PA who will see to their studies when you are on the job. As the age of the oldest is considered old enough to make his own choice of parentage you need to understand this going in. The other two will automatically go to the one who is providing insurance and the most stable home front. Which my dear is you.” 

Rich: “Let’s call my attorney sense I have the money now thanks to you Gum Drop.” 

Attorney: “Glad to hear back from you so quickly Rich. I got the documents already from the bank accounts. I recommend filing divorce to counter the separation.” 

Rich “I agree. My PA knows a thing or two and explained to me that I am to lease from her on her place in LA and to file for full custody of all children. Plus sense the boys are online schools her excuse she told the courts of summer school was a crock. She will be the one to make certain the boys get their school work done as it is her job when I work, something Jaci refuses to do.” 

Attorney: “Absolutely, Anything else?” 

Me: “Yeah their expenses were always separate and should remain as such. Her locking up his accounts should be reversed. Any funds taken from Mr. Speight's accounts were used in the upkeep of the house and taking care of the children and household expenses while Jaci used hers for frivolity that can be confirmed by the receipts on the accounts. Also Ms. Speight should have to reimburse 100% of the amount of household expenses sense her filing as it was a separation order and she had no rights to his funds or she could pay his and Fletcher's expense on this trip which ever the court decides. “

Attorney: “Duly noted. When will you be returning to sign the papers. And drop off the lease for me?” 

Rich looked at me.

Me: “We can have him sign them if you fax them over to the hotel and fax them back so you can have them filed today. We will fax over the lease agreement as well. Sending notarized copies to your office overnight.” 

Attorney: “That works.” 

We hang up with him. 

I type up lease agreement and print it on my portable printer. 

Rich , Misha, Jensen, two guards and I go down to the front desk. 

Me: “Excuse me we need a notary.”

Attendant: “Yes Madam.” 

A few moments later the notary arrives with the attendant. “Madam these just arrived for Mr. Speight as well.” 

Me: “Thank you we were expecting them. “ 

We sign the papers and have Jensen witness them and Misha is the second witness on the divorce papers, they are notarized and faxed back. We put them in an overnight international envelope and Fedex them. Pricey.


	67. 'Angels and other Creatures for Naive Morals' By:Serena Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angels are far more blunt than Supernatural writers think. Once you know who they are, the filter is gone.

**19:00 LT , Saturday 6th of July**

We meet Serena in mine and Misha’s suite. Dee agrees with Vicki to watch the kids and Felicia joins her I kiss all the kids good night s I do not know how long with will take to go over all the information with Serena. 

We are all sitting comfortably in the main area of the suite. 

Serena: “I am not certain how much you know form (Reader).” 

Me: “They know who you are, what you are, and that what you told me was enough to make me believe the children all need to be kept together and safe at all costs. Privacy was an issue at dinner.” 

Serena: “That gives me a good basis to go from. Okay everyone let me go over what I told (Reader) on the way to dinner, when she saw fit to approach me about who I am. Our conversation went something like this: 

She joked about ‘Sometimes it feels like I walked into an episode of Supernatural called English Mistake where everyone went on a plane ride and ended up in Sam, Dean and Cas’ universe and no one informed us.’ 

I found that quite amusing as it was very off base I informed her, ‘There would be vampire, werewolves, and ghouls trying to get to you if that were the case. This would be more like a trip to an alternate universe that Chuck talked about that he lost interest in. One close to your reality but still far enough off to throw you.’

She kinda panicked and inquired, ‘That is not what happened right?” 

I laughed I could not help it her innocence in all this is so delightful, I informed her, ‘No just you figuring us out because we are not as clever as discrete as we thought we were. We coexist along you in this realm everyday.’ 

Her reply made me realize she was ready for more info as you may be as well .She replied with great empathy and understanding beyond her years, ‘That must really suck for you. Hiding who you are for fear of persecution or mortals hunting you.’ 

I Was surprised and delighted at her empathic abilities and willingness to accept everyone which is what we have been looking for. I corrected her on one note and elaborated on other notes, ‘ I do not fear the mortals. I try to help them. There are those of you who deserve help. Others are hell bent to destroy each other and themselves. Guardians of all forms of beings decided long ago to help those who deserve it, guide those who will listen, and stand alongside those we protect. There are Karma Angels who mark the aura of those who do wrong with everything they do. 

When the time of the gathering occurs and the Earth renews in this realm, those who have too many marks on their aura can not pass to the Eternal Immortal Realm where the Ethereal Plain lies.The portals will seal, every passage to Sheol will open, the scavenger demons will emerge to drag those marked souls to Niflheim and Muspelheim to be tortured by those who specialize in punishments befitting their crimes, as a soul is immortal the demons will transfer the souls from body to body , when one body can not handle the torture any longer it is given to the scavenger demon for sustenance and the soul is placed in a new body where the torture begins a new. I do not condone what those in Sheol do just as I do not condone what those who wind up there do. A mortal is given many chances to improve themselves. As with any child improvement gets rewarded, disobedience or acting out gets punished. Rape is never okay. Incest is wrong in any situation. War, torturing out of hatred and being vindictive is not approved. Killing each other is not acceptable and is instantly issued marks. Death penalty for those who have committed atrocious crimes is weighed on whether to give marks. You are after all preventing it from occurring to anyone else but still it is wrong to kill. Children are the reason for existing to develop your race, better chance at more being able to coexist with the other species in the Eternal Immortal Realm. Greed is ridiculous you can not take it with you as your currency is worthless in our realm. Sexuality is never a factor because the soul is not made a particular sex. There are multiple soul mates for each soul so to improve the chance of complete happiness though very few take advantage of that. Cheating is frowned upon and is in fact a punishable offense in the other realm. There are roughly 250 males to ever one fertile female in the other realm, as such when you go over both sexes undergo a change to where both can get pregnant and polyamory is more than accepted it is typical. The Bible has been translated so many times, I categorize it under real person fiction. If mortals ever read the true word of the creator most would not believe it. My fellow guardians and I have held off the gathering for far longer than we should have. Now we need to decide when it should occur. I promise you will be privy to the information. Any questions? Of course you do. But for now those seven oracles need to be fed.’ I will elaborate and answer your questions for the most part now however first let me reiterate all of the children born and unborn need to be kept safe and together for this group. Children are highly prized and revered in the other realm. This is not the first Gathering and it won’t be the last. 

It has been so long since the last Gathering of Beings that there are issues with infertility among many of the domains due to lack of base in their breeding available. Each of you has ancestral roots in our realm and your souls were created there. The portals were at one time open to interact with mortals , however, keeping the mortals advancing longer than planned caused them to follow their instinct ‘What they do not have they try to obtain, what they can not obtain, they try to understand, what they can not understand or obtain they fear and try to destroy.’ That included the other beings in the Eternal Immortal Realm. This caused the portal closure and you were trapped here. At the time of the last portal closure , not gathering, for one reason or another you were not able to get back. I know each of your stories as I know your souls and your energy. There is a reason for your children’s bonds to (Reader) as well. To prevent any more confusion, as I see Rich reaching for thought and Jensen holding on to his last brain cell, let's start with your questions.” 

Misha raises his hand as if he was in school, I love this man he knows she is far older and wiser, “You said the babies are oracles? Do you mean soothsayer or what are oracles and what do we need to know about our children?” 

Serena: “Spoken like true father. (Reader) I approve of him. Alright first I need to give you a lesson on what oracles are. There are many kinds of oracles. The most powerful oracles are beings of pure energy that can take the form their ideal mate finds most desirable. Oracles have various abilities based on what level of power they are. Now to explain your children being oracles I need to give you a history lesson from our realm all of you need to pay attention, including you Richard, so quit playing with Jared’s hair!” She chastises Rich. He looks properly chastised. She continues…

… “Eons ago, There was a level seven Oracle named Adira. She was the most powerful of her kind ever known. As such she had no mate. She felt very lonely. One Day, as she was wandering the purity spectrum stream of the Ethereal Plain She came across a male who was more beautiful than words who went by the name YAHUAH. Their draw was undeniable, as it always is with true mates. Adira became pregnant their first pairing. Only once this occurred did YAHUAH explain who he was. He was the true being of pure light, the creator of all and commander of the Ethereal hosts. Adira was to bear a children who were a mixture of pure energy and light. Children of pure goodness and love. Now birthing an oracle is quite dangerous if done alone, as it takes up so much energy to bring the new life into existence and exerts so much energy. 

Oracles have energy sacks not placentas, tradition is to bury the energy sack in the spot you want the child to be connected to in the realm. Normally oracles create four children at a time and the energy pods merge into two and in rare cases one child that is when the levels go up in the oracle power. Adira’s four merged unequally three pods to one child one to another. So there became a level 8 oracle and a level 20 Demiorthereal. When the children were brought into creation the energy blast was so powerful it shattered Adira’s energy into billions of particles that are yet to reform. As a lasting token to her memory YAHUAH used the energy sack to create the mortal realm there by allowing a place for growth and creation for all time. The less powerful child looked like her mother and was raised as an oracle named Hadiya by Adira’s sister, the more powerful child appeared as a very unique being resembling an Ethereal and was named Imaltheal. She was raised on the Ethereal plain by the creator. Imaltheal was very tender hearted, she would take the younglings for flights in her spare time when they were not old enough to fly yet, she would volunteer time at the void creating souls with such dedication and precision not one being dared to interrupt her work as it was commanded by the creator for her to do so. She would monitor the portal to the mortal realm as it was her domain. Her wings were not like other ethereal or angels as you call us, her wings were silver and blue iridescent inside while Gold and Green on the outside the primary feathers were navy, black, and copper. When you were privy to touch her wings you stroked from the top down because they were softer than silk, if you hit them from the underside or back side they were like hitting a shield of steel, you dare not ruffled her feathers because they were razor sharp. In battle she could cut down a threat to the realm mid-flight using only her wings. She ranked above the ark. She was respected, adored and feared even amongst our kind. Only few of us knew her true origins I was there when she was brought to the throne room. I was but a youngling myself. Now Imaltheal had no mate as for angels to verify our mate we have to lock wings with each other and noone was courageous or crazy enough to risk their wings on the off-handed chance she might be theirs.”

Misha: “Well that would suck.”

Serena: “Indeed. The creator always makes multiple soul mates. He was not going to leave out his own children. Now let me explain Hadiya. She was allowed more freedom as she did not know her heritage. She was considered the most eligible female in the realm. She was powerful, beautiful and had an internal strength for justice that was unparalleled.

She was raised with  her younger cousin who she thought was her sister named Degaya. Hadiya went to the great desert plains to gather purity water from the Purity spring that was on the cliff side near the Drakkon domain. She was greeted by her friend, a Draconian Youngling named, Talon . He was not alone he had another male with him that Hadiya had not yet met. His name was Anu the mortals of ancient Mesopotamia eventually would come to worship him as god of the heavens, also known as  _ An  _ , which he did not ask them to it was just mortals not understanding his abilities and good nature. Anywho, Anu and Hadiya were true mates the connection was instantaneous and powerful. Now, keep in mind. polyamory was typical so for there to be a union that was monogamous was appalling to some and an outrage as they both were very powerful and sought after. One of the strongest objections to the union was Anu’s closest friend who happened to be a fate. Fates are real and they are quite beautiful if… they obey the design and weave with a loving kind heart, if they don’t and start interfering acting on their own behalf with jealousy and contempt their outward appearance begins to age and distort to show their souls truth. Anu chose to ignore her transformation as she was his closest friend. After 45 eons of being each other’s everything and never creating children, Decuma had snapped and shattered his soul nearly destroying Hadiya in the process. It took nearly 10,000 years for Anu to gather his energy together enough to reform into four pieces and to be reborn to an angel named Jophiel. He was pregnant and had not been intimate ,and he was not a bottom, so he sought out Degaya and Hadiya for advice. Oracles can conceive on the spiritual realm which borders the dream realm so they believed this was the case. Non-oracles will not survive an oracle birth without another healing oracles help and a second oracle to energize the oracle children as they are delivered. Jophiel was one of the creators Arch Angels. Archangel Jophiel is the Prince of the Cherubim, which is one of the nine choirs of angels. He is known for watching over the sons of Noah (in the story of the great flood as described in the Bible) like I said the Bible has been mistranslated it was not Jophiel who watched over Noah’s sons it was Jegudiel. Anyway, For one of the Arch to be affected by an oracle they needed to speak to the creator. Jophiel was informed He would not survive the birth, however, he would be reborn when his children find their mate and have seven children at once. That he could chose his sex and he would be more powerful and more beloved than he already is. His children will mate with Imaltheal. Jophiel was not thrilled about being told he would die, however, he was ecstatic he would be father to Imatheal’s mates.

He was confused as to a higher rank than Prince of Cherubim and questioned me if there was other ranks. He knew I was in the throne room often even for a youngling. I explained it is not his place to question the creator that to do so would not bode well. He agreed. He fled to a secluded area of the ethereal plain near the Spectrum Stream and had Michael build him a house that his children could be raised in. Michael had been present when Hadiya had explain things to the creator. Hadiya and Degaya were charged with his care and privacy of his pregnancy. Hadiya created a telepathic link to Michael so as to have reports when she was away. One day she received emergency communication form Michael that he could not find Jophiel. Hadiya locked onto the energy signature of Jophiel and phased to his location as quickly as possible(phasing is something only certain oracles can do it is like apparition you hear in Harry Potter). Jophiel was in the sacred gardens with his ψαλτήριον (psaltḗrion) it is close to what you would consider a harp. 

He was in labor. Now I know what you are confused about… ‘How can a man give birth?’ I our realm it is common for male and female to both be pregnant. Oracles teleport the amniotic sack out and hover it above the parent while another oracle uses their healing powers to contract and heal the muscles of the parent there for minimizing damage in the birthing process no matter the species. 

Degaya was notified via telepathy of the dire situation and did not have the ability to phase because she needed to reserve her energy for the healing process due to her just delivering another child in the centaur domain.  Hadiya was on her own until Michael arrived. She was instructed by Jophiel to save the children and follow the creators orders when the time came to choose between the children and him that she much not hesitate and she much choose to energize the children. So she agreed. He also told her to separate the children and reunite them when it was safe for the oracles to come out or when they come of age to defend themselves. The first of the energy pods was hovered and she found herself looking into the ice cold eyes of Anu’s soul the one with the memories but lacking of emotions and her heart broke all over. Jophiel named him Malcolm Aire. I handed him to Michael and told him who it was and where to take him. As Michael left, the next pod was hovered, the child’s stormy eyes left no doubt it was Anu’s strength and determination the child lacked empathy again her heart continued to break but her soul remained hopeful that the rest was yet to come. Jophiel saw the same and named him aptly Halaliel – archangel known as “the lord of karma.” , By this point both Jophiel and Hadiya were exhausted. She dug deep and the next pod came out and had two children in it twins. They were weak and so was Jophiel she had to choose so she charged the twins almost draining herself then desperately tried to heal Jophiel who was unconscious and then he was gone. Michael arrived and She told him to take Halaliel And present him to the creator and she would bring the twins who were going to need to be hidden. One of the twins was Anu’s purity, innocence, naivety, and curiosity, that child’s soul was so pure it glowed through his skin. The other twin had the bulk of the emotions and was what I call the heart of Anu, he also had areas that glowed through his skin just only certain spots almost like a shine on a nose and forehead. The creator named the first child who’s aura glowed with purity Cassiel and the second child Camael . He declared they would be raised by him in the secret gardens and when the time came would be introduced as the Princes of Heaven, where the souls are kept until they are needed, they would rule by his side at the throne room and would remain together. Now Decuma being a fate knew what was transpiring and sent an angel to intercept Michael on his quest to take the twins to the sacred gardens. Michael fought even while holding the twins. Using his telepathic connection to Hadiya he alerted her of the danger to the twins. She was still weak but phased to the coordinates of Camael’s energy as Michael told her he had been taken. She gave chase to the mortal realm and destroyed Buer’s now mortal form as all beings are able to die in the mortal realm however the soul is immortal and is reincarnated including those from our realm. Buer was the angel who taught philosophy, logic and ethics, now known to have followed the wrong fate’s orders and caused him to fall unwittingly. Unable to phase due to being so weak, Hadiya gravitated as quickly as she could to the nearest portal. She could see the portal destabilizing so she put her talisman around Camael’s neck it landed in his upper groin area and she poured as much of her energy into the talisman and him as she could willing him to oneday reunite with her and for him to journey to safety.  The talisman left a crescent shaped mark in the upper groin area of Camael from the energy. She threw him through the portal the dove in. The portal collapsed on her and she was transported linearly in time to a primitive location in South America. She came out the the portal with another male oracle who had made a similar sacrifice he is one of you. Now Camael was full of energy and was newly born so the creator intervene a little and had him re entered in a womb of a woman who was about to have a baby and the child would not have survived as he was an oracle he could change his appearance to fit with his surroundings. He would be the one to find one of their missing mates. The portal folded in time with him in it and he was several millennium away from the last portal closing. Hadiya had to search and endure more than 3000 years worth of lifetimes to find him again. Meanwhile, Imaltheal had gone through a different portal to help a fairly new fledgling who’s wing had broken named Tao(Tao is one of you). Zuriel betrayed them and sealed the portal behind her. She tried to take Tao to different portals finding each one closed. So she was stuck here. Eventually Imaltheal and Hadiya’s souls would find the same vessel that was strong enough to handle them both. Now I move on to the tale of Queen Maeve of the Fae. She was a Guardian Fae the true royal family of the fae. She was a warrior as all great alpha’s are of each of the beings. She got word of a possible danger on the western portal. She was advised not to go until they could confirm her fertility cycle was over and unfruitful, She was a proud strong leader and refused to send her people without leading them herself. The portals were shut by her to protect the people in the realm due to the violence on the western front in the mortal realm. Demons and Mortals had been working together trying to gain entrance and take over the realm. Queen Maeve felt the threat too great and remained in the mortal realm to protect the portal. She sealed it only to be opened by her descendant in time of peace. She found out once she had defeated the threat she was pregnant. 

Her child would be born to the mortal realm as a fae and feel out of place but she would always have someone look after him and his descendants no matter what. He is one of you. Are you starting to understand why we are here?”

Jared: “So the  _ Tuatha De Danaan (People of the Goddess Dana) or gods from four northern islands, Falias, Gorias, Findias and Murias. _ Were they really Elves?” 

Serena: “Yes they were Elven. No Elves do not have wings as some picture show, Yes some of them have rather pointy ears as so some of the fae you can tell which mortals are from the fae  and elven by their ears. Elves are not short dwarfs they are actually quite tall. Any other questions?” 

Rich: “Yeah. Do we know who Buer is currently? Has Zuriel been brought to task for his betrayal?” 

Serena: “Yes we have Zuriel awaiting punishment. The punishment has to be okayed by those he betrayed. As far as Buer goes, Buer did not mean to fall and was following a fate’s orders even though it was mislead. As such It will be up to Camael to decide on Buer’s fate just as it will be his choice to decide Hadiya’s fate. You see Hadiya was given the task of protecting him and failed to get him back to the other realm so far. I have a feeling he will spare them both. “ 

Jensen: “Why would one of us spare Buer for causing so many years of agony?”

Me: “For one reason, You would not have met Misha or me if he had not. Second reason is I have a feeling that Buer is someone we know already. Sense Buer was the angel who taught philosophy, logic and ethics it sounds a lot like Vicki. Am I right?” 

Serena: “Correct. Buer is now Victoria Vantoch. She is now protective of Camael and his children. “ 

Misha: “So I am Camael?” 

Serena:”Yes Misha. You are the heart of Anu. The other parts of your soul need to reconnect with you desperately. If you can picture living without emotions, without empathy, without creativity, or without courage that is what your other parts are enduring. Malcolm Aire has all the memories of Anu with no ability to feel the emotions he knows he should have. He has taken to leader of the Brotherhood in the tunnels so his sexual desires can be suppressed. He does not want sex for the sake of sex with no emotion. He looks after Cassiel who has some difficulty with socialization. Cassiel is pretty close to what they guessed in the show, a powerful,naive, sexy bookworm. 

Halaliel – archangel known as “the lord of karma” ,  happens to train angels in combat and defence, he also is a professor in a cultural exchange class being formed to help prepare those from this realm and the other realm better connect. I hope you will be able to work with him on that Misha.” 

Jensen: “Woah Wait… Wait just a minute you trying to tell me I am a fairy prince?” 

Serena: “No Jensen of course not everyone knows you are MIsha’s princess.”

Jensen: “Very funny.”

Serena: “You are a Royal Fae Knight. Males do not take the thrones, however, Your daughter Justice may start training whenever you okay it.” 

Jensen: “If I am a fae then what is Jared?” 

Jared: “I was hesitant to ask myself. I know I am the one who came through the portal with Hadiya as I have had dreams of it. I have seen myself encasing three baby girls in drakkon eggs and sending them through a fluctuating portal and felt myself be crushed torn before reformed inside the portal and spit out with a beautiful naked female who did not speak the same language I did. We were near Machu Picchu Peru. So what am I? “

Serena: “I have suspicions on you heritage. Tell me have you noticed any changes to your behavior mainly in the bedroom or near your mates?” 

Me: “He is very possessive of both of us, growls, bites, scratches, and ruts with purpose even when he knows I am pregnant. Then afterwards he is very cuddly and likes to nuzzle.” 

Serena: “Jared is everything she said accurate?”

Jared: “Ah yeah, it is like impulsive.”

Rich: “He is for lack of a better term rubbing himself all over us even when clothed. “ 

Serena: “Jared you are descended from a shape-shifter and your eyes tell me it is most likely a large cat like a tiger , puma, or lion.” 

Me: “Yep I can see that. He is quite wild.” 

Rich: “What am I?” 

Serena: “Tao you are descended from you and me Dear Heart. When you get near the portal your wings should sprout. I can not wait to see them my little fledgling.” 

Me: “That leaves either Dee or me as Imaltheal and Hadiya merge.” 

Serena: “Dee is a Pixie That is why she and Jensen clicked. We are referring to you as Imalthealya .Your vessel through blood work has been verified as descended from nearly every kind of being in the other realm which is why it is strong enough to contain the full level 28 Demiortherial soul you will have abilities hit you rapid fire once near the portals as you are carrying seven little you’s.” 

Me: “So in short you are telling me my soul is like a nuclear reactor loaded in a bullet inside the colt. That each of the babies are like loading Nuclear power plants into the bullets, the bullets in the colt strapping it to Dean’s hand, cocking it, while Gabriel sends him riding on a wooden roller coaster at breakneck speeds saying ‘Okay now Dean don’t pull the trigger.’ Am I close?“

Serena starts laughing, “I love that analogy. You are not far off. Your babies are super powerful and are actually a new race of beings for our realm. When you get closer to the realm I would not be surprised to see those epic wings show up.” 

Me: “What is the purpose of those wings?  With me not enjoying violence and only doing it when I have no other choice…” 

Serena: “Oh I forgot to tell you. Imaltheal was the only one who could go into and out of all of the levels of Sheol to deliver or retrieve those who were not supposed to be there. Most can not tolerate the putrid atmosphere of Sheol. Her wings are not able to be damaged unlike other angels, she is able to turn off her emotions and go into her kickass business mode so as not to be affected by what she sees there, and her aura is toxic to demons.” 

Misha: “Oh Comoară, I hope you never have to do that.” 

Me: “Me too Pereche. Are you gonna punish me for not rescuing you? You can you know. I would understand.” I was feeling a bit emotional over the fact of everything that had gone wrong in Misha’s life, every obstacle that he has had to overcome, every torment he has had to endure was all because I could not protect him and get him back to the portal. 

Misha: “ Comoară, The only punishing I plan to do to you or Vicki is in the chamber. I love you my treasure.” He kissed me in and let his true emotions flow in that gesture.

Serena: “Now that is clear. Next question?”

Jensen: “Why couldn’t I have been something powerful like a Siren or Centaur?”

Serena: “Sirens are bound to their own domain due to their affect on others most are mindlessly hypnotized by the alpha’s strength. Centaurs stick to their own kind as the only ones capable of breeding with them outside of their own are oracle and angel due to their size and strength. Fae are powerful and necessary. Aeval is Fae. You out rank her as you are a Fae Knight and father to the next Fae Queen. So do not discount yourself by associating mortals perceptions of Fae as tiny feminine creatures. Fae can shift their size as to coexist in nature better, they can control elements, heal, some are hunters, warriors, farmers, builders, the ones you need to watch out for are the passion pixies which is what Dee is and she doesn't even know it. Passion pixie’s can throw seduction energy causing people to fall in love or a semblance of such. Normally they are trained to channel the energy into to arrows or darts to help stubborn soul mates connect which is where the idea of cupid comes from. Dee is untrained and tosses energy with every flip of her hair or swish of her hips. We really need to train her up quickly. “ 

Jensen huffed a laugh , “Yeah that sounds like Dee. She always has someone on her tail or is always hooking people up.” He shakes his head. “Passion Pixie.” 

Jared: “What was Genevieve?” 

Serena: “She is a mortal mix with an Elven and Dark Pixie . Her instinct for nature is her Elven roots. Her proclivity for self destruction is mortal. Her size and mixed instincts with the children is the Dark Pixie. Dark Pixie are what happens when either a fairy was impregnated by / raped by a being from Sheol or possessed by a being from Sheol, even if only for a brief time, it leaves a mark on their soul that has corrupted them and clouds their judgement. “

Jared: “Is there help for her?” 

Serena smiling tenderly at Jared, “Sweet Jared. You can not save everyone, however, you may help her if you choose. She can be cleansed but not heal completely. She will not be the Gen you fell for ever again. Aeval is the one who can help cleanse her. Aeval is a Banshee. Banshee can also use the harp to create another Banshee cleansing the fairy of all impurities and train them up to take the helm if need be. Aeval does not like her post and has sought a replacement. She is fond of you Jared. Perhaps if you ask her she would consider it. Just know it will not be your Gen. She will not ever be your Gen again.” 

Jared: “Will she be able to go to the other realm if this occurs? She was once a good mother, she did wonders for the environment , she helped those in need, she was a good person until she changed.” 

Serena: “Yes she will but her nurturing side will not be back full force. Her new partner will never go to the other realm. She would give need to give her up.” 

Jared: “I understand, Thank you. I will speak with Aeval and honor whatever her decision is.” 

Rich: “I have a question.”

Serena: “Yes Richie.” 

Rich: “You said males can get pregnant. Only the bottom. Does that mean that if we were in the other realm I would be mom?” 

Serena: “You would be another Thomas Beatie ,yes, and your title would be Makh which is the term for the mother of men as two men can only have a boy. However Jared has both you and (reader) as a mate so he is पितृ (pitṛ)/ Patr . Now It does not mean he can not get pregnant. By bottom it means the one on bottom, so if you ride him or (reader) rides him he can get pregnant. He just needs to be in rut and the one he is worth in their fertile cycle. “ 

Rich: “Babe looks like we will be switching up positions every now and again.” 

Jared pales as Misha rubs his back. I bite back a chuckle. The way Jared has been rutting lately Misha is giving him subtle hints. Finally I burst out laughing at the goofy grin on Misha’s face as he rubs Jared and Jensen’s backs lightly. Jared looks feint and Jensen’s jaw is on the floor with eyes wide as he realizes the implications of the conversation.

Jensen gains control of his voice first , “Shut up!” And he blushes profusely.

Jared: “You could not have come clean about this say a month ago?” 

Serena: “It wasn’t time. Besides where would the fun in that be. Seeing the expressions on you face is well worth the wait.” 

Jensen: “Now Mish you are not out of the woodwork either.” 

Me: “True I can get any of you pregnant, which makes this realm sound better every moment, and Dmitri you do occasionally bottom for Ross.” 

Misha: “I am good with having more babies. I have always wanted a big family. Knowing I can have children with all my mates brings me such joy.” 

Serena: “Well not until you are closer to the portal. Also once in the realm you will be returned to the state your body was in your twenties. Healthy vibrant, full of energy, lacking injuries, so your fans that make the journey may feel a bit of disorientation and sexual hype at seeing you. “ 

Misha: “Fuck Yeah let’s go.” 

Me: “Now Pereche, we need to at least get the Gishers and fans ready.” 

Misha: “True.” 

Serena: “The Gathering is not far off so work with your fans. That series you are planning would be awesome however it is not gonna happen. The Gathering will be before the the Pilot.” 

 


	68. Dungeon Bound YOLO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet up with a Banshee at a BDSM Dungeon. I can safely say that is one thought I never considered. What can I say? My unit is very diverse and extremely kinky. #YOLO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning: Triggers, Unscheduled events, Sudden Dangers, Sexual Frustration, Bad Case of Blue balls***

**23:38 LT , Saturday 6th of July**

 

***Knock, Knock, Knock***

I go to the door as the guys continue to talk with Serena.

Me: “Hey Jaslynn , come in.”

Jaslynn: “Serena you have tied up these sexy men long enough. Aeval, Halona, and I are anxious to get things rolling tonight.” She walks over and kisses Jensen firmly on the lips climbing on his lap only to find herself flipped quickly.

Jensen: “My lady, it is such a good thing we have been using protection. Though if a time ever arrives that we do not, I will be on top okay?”

Jaslynn: “Serena you had the pregnancy discussion with them didn’t you.”

Serena: “We were. Jensen it doesn’t matter if you use protection with us because we will not get or give diseases, however, birth control methods from this realm like shots and condoms do not work on us. Our unique heritage dissolves any possible birth control. The condoms will be penetrated by microscopic holes. “

In unison they all look at me.

Me: “I did not know.”

Serena: “There is no method known to prevent her from getting pregnant or her mates. The creator is the one who controls how quickly it happens. She is a Demi Ortherial she can get pregnant in her sleep and get you pregnant in your dreams. So congrats on your unions.”

Jaslynn starts chuckling; “You lack tact on telling them things. _EIR Scare Tactic 101 by Professor Eden_.”

Serena: “Open blunt honesty is what this group understands.”

Jensen: “Well, My Lady, then before we are intimate again you need to decide if I am the one for you. We want you as part of our group.”

Jaslynn: “That does not prevent us from tonight’s activities.”

I see motion from my peripheral vision and Misha is kissing Jared intensely. Jared has Rich between his legs. Jared is lost between the two of them. If I do not interrupt we will make Aeval angry.

I clear my throat: “Everyone we need to move this show to Hoxton or we have a Bean Sedhi who will become quite irritated with the lot of us.”

Misha smiles seductively, “To be continued, Pet.”

Rich: “Zip up Buttercup. Time to play.”

Jared is laying on his back on the bed with the boner standing straight up pants unzipped. Poor guy has bad case of blue balls.

**00:19 LT , Sunday 7th of July**

 

We arrive at Hoxton about to enter its doors.

Aeval exits the doors and informs us to turn back. We do not argue we get in the vehicle and leave. Once back at the hotel we meet once again at Misha and My room.

Aeval: “I am glad you all came and we will play on our trip back, however, there are undercover Bobby and paparazzi in there tonight as I have just found out from my subjects who own the place. They rescheduled our rooms for the trip back. Jared it is my understanding from Serena you wish for me to cleanse someone and train them is that correct?”

Jared still adjusting for his painful case of blue balls, “Yes please, Queen Aeval. It is my ex wife. I have just been informed her change in behavior as through no fault of her own. I know I will never have her back. I have accepted that. She was once a good person and loving devoted mother. She was friend of the environment. Please can you consider this request?”

Aeval: “I am familiar with Genevieve’s situation and history. The choice will be hers on whether to follow me in teachings, however, I will cleanse her. She is after all my great niece 17 times removed. “

Serena turns on the TV and on the news you see a raid at Hoxton Dungeon. People are being lead out in full gear. The paps happen to be included shows them, Bobby are there on a prostitution and drug raid night.

Jared hugged Aeval and kissed her with thankfulness of not only her kindness with Gen but her saving them all from humiliation of Hoxton Raid.

Aeval stood there surprised and smiling. “You are very welcome Jared. Feel free to thank me like that and other ways more often.” She winks.

Yeah Jared had her attention alright. Even Ace Bean Sedhi can fall for the charms of that overgrown Cub. Angels, oracles, banshee we all love this Sweet Cuddler.

Halona enters the room and plants a big kiss on Misha before smacking his ass. Surprises him. “Pack it in, Stop faffing around, don’t forget ya’ budgie smugglers, we air born in 1.5 .” 

Rich: “Sugar, your cute and all but I feel like we have a failure to communicate.” 

Me: “She is telling you to pack your bags, don’t waste time, and don’t forget your speedo’s, we have a flight in an hour and a half.” I chuckle at his expression. 

Jensen: “Darlin’ I love you.  Now explain why we are packing and leaving so early please.” 

Halona rolls her eyes, “Some drongo just pulled a Berry letting a festy board the bird to us. I need to blotto before I go ballistic.” She is throwing their clothes in suitcases. 

Me: “Okay this is tricky. I think she said ‘Some idiot just did something super stupid and let a lowlife on the plane to get to us. That she needs to get drunk before she goes crazy.’ Is that right?”

Halona: “Right on ya (Reader). Good to see not all Yanks are tossers eye deep in snow.”

Me: “She said I am right and it is good to see not all Americans are stupid jerk offs who are eye deep in cocaine.” I laugh. 

Halona looks at Misha who is bent over pulling out things form the underwear drawer, “You are quite a talent.” 

Jensen: “How is he talented getting clothes from drawers?” 

Me: “Ah Jensen...talent is Aussie for potential sexual partner.” 

Jensen: “Halona ,please I beg of you to go back to speaking a form of English I can translate. I feel lost. And His ass is spoken for ,however, he does have free pass during this trip if he chooses to use it.” 

Misha: “Jensen don’t offer my ass up. And Halona thank you for the compliment. Comoară, please go get the girls up and ready we have a late night flight.” He is in organization mode. Flirting is not gonna happen.

I get the girls packed and the guards ready. The girls get the parents and kids going. 

We get to the airport in time to board our flight. 


	69. Welcome to Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get down to business. Paris, France a day early perhaps I can enjoy it this trip.  
> Protective Jensen, Bratty Rich, Cute children... I love our family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***PFT=Paris France Time***  
> ***WARING: Close Call , Possible Mole, Final Betrayal, Heart Break, Pissed off Supernaturals***

**04:19 PFT , Sunday 7th of July**

We arrived at  **Charles de Gaulle** exhausted and ready for our rooms. Sense we did not have the Ritz reserved for another day we checked in at the Maison Souquet as they allowed late night check-ins.

The hotel was beautiful if I was not so exhausted I would enjoy it more. The first thing I saw was the reception boutique and I was in awe. The details were so exquisite. Then the lobby. All I wanted was my bed and my men. That was all. Yet my designer instincts would not let me look away from the stunning atmosphere. Then morning sickness struck and I rushed to the bathroom. I stopped once again at the sight. How could I have overlooked this place for so long?

I washed up, brushed my teeth, and joined Misha on the bed to cuddle.

He kissed me and then he washed up and brushed his teeth before rejoining me. He rubbed my back as I listened to his heartbeat. 

We were almost asleep when Misha’s text went off. 

Me: “Fuck! What does he want now?” 

Misha: “He said he is coming over. To turn on the TV.” 

I get out of bed in only my skivvies. I open the door to Jensen almost about to knock and pull him in. I drag him to the bed and climb back in. 

Jensen adjusts to the shock of me answering the door in my skivvies and turns the channel to the news. Our hotel we just left was on the news. The fire department was attempting to put out the flames. From what we could understand from the french news channel the arsonist was caught trying to flee the scene and is being charged. The door knocked. 

Jensen had me climb under the covers. 

Aeval: “We got you out of there in time. Someone tipped them off you were at that hotel. Have any of you posted to social media a picture with you in the rooms? “ 

Jensen: “No Misha, (Reader), and I know not to. “ Jensen pulled up social media. “Crap. It was Dee’s IG. She posted a pic of her, JJ, Arrow and Zep playing board games on the sofa.” 

Jensen typed to Dee on his phone. 

Me: “Rule is No social media until the trip is over of the hotel at all. Remind Dee in fact remind everyone. I am exhausted and find out some dipshit just tried to kill you guys because of a IG-tweet over a board game. “ 

Aeval: “The ones responsible know where one is all are.” 

Me: “Halona had the tip off. Where did she get it from?” 

Aeval: “She is a guardian. The guardian who told her about him had been following him for some time. He was hired to come after all of you by someone named Avory. “ 

Jensen: “Tim Avory?” 

Aeval: “Yes do you know him?” 

Jensen: “Yes, he is Brett’s neighbor.” 

Misha: “Fuck! Summon Dee she will not like this.” 

Me: “I will get the tissues and order her ice cream from room service. Jensen prepare to destroy her and your phone as he has the numbers and can track them.” 

Jensen: “I just messaged my parents that I will be changing numbers and will let them know when I get new ones. That we are safe. Not to trust Brett or Avory.”

***Knock, Knock, Knock***

Dee: “What’s up?” 

Me: “Dee I ordered ice cream. I need your phone. Please sit down.” 

Dee: “What happened now?” 

I hand her the box of tissues as she heads for the bedroom. I bring in the ice cream that is brought to the door by room service.

Me: “Dee did they explain matters to you?” 

Dee simply nods her head with a stunned expression on her face looking at the TV. 

I hand her the ice cream. She eats it mindlessly. 

Aeval: “Danneel if someone adopts the children in the EIR the DNA changes to that parents. Just food for thought.” She pets her hair comfortingly. “I have a responsibility to protect you and those wee passion pixies you are carrying. I am a Bean Si’.  He will be brought to justice for his attempts on our kind. You are all that is left of my sister. Not every decedent has the genes active like you.” She leans in to the touch.

Dee: “I understand. I don’t want to know. Plausible deniability and all. My children and family are being threatened.” 

Aeval nods and leaves. 

I sit by Dee and hug her close. She doesn’t cry. When she speaks it is with cold certainty." He and I are through. Can all of you forgive me for him?” 

Jensen: “Of course Dee. I still love you. His betrayal affects us all.” 

Dee: “Vicki proposed to me tonight before I came here. She said she knew I was married to Jensen but in the other realm it would be alright. “ 

Me: “Is that what you want? I know at the time you did not know about Avory.” 

Dee: “I had told her I needed to get everyone’s approval. But Vicki and I have become very close. We were always close when Misha and her were married but over the start of the trip it is like new emotions have overcome me. I can only think of her. Brett did not even cross my mind in the last two days. “ 

Misha: “I think it is wonderful. I want you both happy. Just think how beautiful those babies will be if she adopts them. They will look like a mixture of two beautiful women.” 

Me: “And they will be girls.” 

Jensen: “Then go answer her. With our blessing Baby.” 

Dee take the ice cream and leaves with a smile. 

Me: “That went better than I thought.” 

Jaslynn suddenly appears from nowhere.

Jensen: “Woah. Where did you come from?” 

Jaslynn: “You left the window open. It is storming. I can travel by storm.” 

Jensen: “My lady you are full of surprises.” 

Jaslynn: “I overheard your conversation with Danneel. It was good of you to grant her blessing.” 

Me: “That is how polyamory works.” 

Jaslynn: “Yes and no. In our realm when females have a female mate they seldom have a male mate as well. That is the only exception on polyamory in our realm. They wish to produce more females. Just like your men will be highly prized so it is best that they are married before getting to the realm as the Amazonian females tend to insist on first dibs on new males who produce female heirs.”

Jensen: “Well with our polyamory group we like both female and male so it works.” 

Jaslynn: “Too bad this one is spoken for multiple times over. Jensen, I will be intimate with you as I chose you as my mate. Playing with the others. So long as they do not try to mate me they will be safe.” 

Misha: “(Reader) and Jensen are my mates I will not permit my mating rights to be infringed upon.” 

Me: “I have been married to this one for eons. I called dibs on all parts of his soul many eons ago. We found our other mates.” 

Jensen: “Time to give these phones the royal send off.” 

He has the phones in tiny fragments of pieces and flushes them down the toilet.

Me: “Ross if you reach in the blue bag over there you will see two spare burner phones you can use for europe. When we get back to the states we will get your replacements.” 

He gets them out and kisses me. “Darlin’ you think of everything. Jaslynn care if I bunk with you sense Dee has Vicki tonight?” 

Jaslynn: “You need not ask. I will always welcome you to my bed.” 

As they leave JJ,Maison and West come in the room accompanied by Vicki and Dee who are carrying Zep and Arrow. Looks like we are babysitting.

Misha hands me the robe. I put it on under the covers. And get out of bed. I hand Dee her burner phone. I grab my PJ’s go in the bathroom and put them on. 

Vic: “You sure you don’t mind for tonight?”

Misha: “Vic we got this. Ross is bunking with Jaslynn. “

Me: “Yeah. Congrats go enjoy your night together. When we check out we will be going to a nicer hotel with larger rooms. BUt this was pretty nice got short notice. We will have a cuddle huddle.”

West and JJ chose to sleep on the sofa. Maison chose to sleep between them with her feet on the table. Zep and Arrow were between Dmitri and I. Every couple needs time alone.

Come morning Maison was in bed with us. West and JJ were cuddled on the sofa. Misha arched an eyebrow at that grabbing his phone to take a pic.

I took my own picture as it was too sweet. West was holding JJ in his arms in a cocoon. I also took a picture of Maison holding onto the twins. You could tell she was mothering them. Zep and Arrow were sleeping nose to nose holding hands around Zep’s blankie. I sent the pictures to the two burner phones for Dee and Jensen to see. 

I took a shower and got dressed. I called the guards and let them know I where the kids were sleeping. My phone pinged and it was Jensen.

_ …’Mornin’ Darlin’ . Jaslynn and I will be up in a little bit. We did not sleep last night. Decided to work off tension. Twins look so sweet. Tell Dmitri he needs to separate our oldest. He knows the drill. Those two have been circling each other. Not happening! Love you both.-Kitten J’ _

I reply back.

_ …’Telling a little you and a little him not to think about something will only make them think about it. Just saying. I love you too. Breakfast at la Epicure at 09:00 PFT. ‘  _

Me: “Pereche, our Kitten has this delusion that you and he can keep those two apart.” I nod towards West and JJ. 

Dmitri: “With about as much success as keeping him and I apart. Those two are teens now. They are around each other 24/7 on this trip. Any ideas?” 

Me: “Nope. Just as good thing that you are not adopting the future Queen of the Fae and her royal siblings. That would be a huge NO!” 

Dmitri: “True. “ 

Me: “Just sit them down explain what rules in the other realm are so they know not to move to quickly. I spoke to Halona on the flight and she clarified that anyone who cheats gets a magical bond put on them between them and the one they cheated with. That they lost their mating bond and are stuck with a bond that does not let you move farther than 6 inches from the person with their new bond for all eternity. Imagine showers, bathroom, eating, working, menstrual cycle…” 

Dmitri: “Yikes!!! I will definitely have that talk with them. Does Vicki and Dee know?” 

Me: “Yep as does Jared and Rich. They all know the rule. Rich was the color of ivory snow when she was explaining it. Especially when she informed him his cock would not work for anyone other than the person he was bonded to and anyone trying to fuck him would get shocked by heavenly fire.” 

Dmitri: “Damn! They really take cheating serious don’t they?” 

Me: “Well they are a polyamorous society. If you want to bring someone in, everyone must agree or it is a no go. Kind their no sex before additional mating rule.” I handed him a blue tome bound with angelic threads.

We get the children up and ready. 

***Knock, knock, knock***

Me: “Morning Jared. Hi Everyone come in.” 

Jared: “Ah Mish, I see you have been given our new guide to life.” 

Misha: “Yes. Just now. Should prove to be an interesting read.” 

Rich: “Interesting? Huh… more like , terrifying.” 

Me: “It is not terrifying. Just different set of rules than you are use to. Far more lenient than being left in this realm when the Gathering happens.” 

Rich: “Tuchet.” 

***Knock, Knock, Knockity, Knock***

West opens the door.

Dee: “Morning Westie.” She gives him a hug.

Dee, Jensen, Vic, and Jaslynn enter. 

Jensen is holding a copy of the tomb looking up a Misha. 

Jared: “Oh good you got one too. Wait until you read the part on the Atlanteans. They drag their potentials under water…” Jaslynn puts her hand over his mouth.

Jaslynn: “Now Jared. There are children present who are not 30 yet. That is the minimum age to seek a partner in the EIR.” 

Jensen: “Yes!!! I agree let's go with that. Infact JJ no kissing boys until your 50.” 

Dee shoves him. “Don’t listen to him JJ. You do need to wait until you are 30 in the place we will eventually go but that is because you live longer and mature slower.” 

JJ: “Okay no marriage until I am 30 got it. Mommy I have already kissed boys before. Daddy is being silly.” 

Dee: “He is being silly. We have talked to you about being a woman so just save yourself for marriage and all is good.” 

JJ: “Sure Mommy. Like you did right?” 

Dee: Took a deep breath, “Time for breakfast everyone let’s go.” 

Jensen for once agreed with Dee. 

Jared chuckled.

Rich: “But Mo-o-m we have more questions.” As he followed her out the door being the little shit is he. 

Halona, Serena, and Aeval met us with the guards in the lemos. 


	70. Moving to the Ritz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nice thing about Paris, I don't have to cook.   
> Danneel has been through a lot. I am glad she has Vicki now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING: Tender Family Moment***

**09:00 PFT , Sunday 7th of July**

 

We walk into la Epicure dining area. We are escorted to the private section we reserved as our group was so huge.

Breakfast had been ordered for us in advance.  While we waited the children got some macaroons from the desert cart.

It was delicious. The creme brulee was divine. Heaven let me have one meal break because she knew that we needed to be quick and on our way given the threats we have been under. 

**10:00 PFT , Sunday 7th of July**

 

We arrive at the Ritz. Paris Architecture is beautiful. I always appreciate the designs of the buildings and the art when I am here.

We enter the main entry hall to check in. Once I have our suite keys. I give them to security and they escort all of the crew from the limousines and down the corridor. Each Suite has two Bedrooms. First room is Jaslynn’s and Serena’s Suite, done in cream and country blue. Then Aeval’s and Halona’s suite, Adorn in apricot and ecru. Then Dee and Vicki’s Suite, Princess Dusk Rose with Gold accents. Rich’s Suite, Cream walls and deep golden furniture. Jensen’s Suite is Bronze and a lot of Gold. Misha and my suite was cream walls , the buttress and furniture Bright Blue with Gold accents. Finally Jared’s Suite, Was cream with brown accents and terracotta cushions on the chairs. All of the guards and other rooms for the group looked the same. They were Cream and Ecru very unisex in design.   


Being there earlier than planned allowed us time to go shopping and enjoy the day. 

The guys went one direction to Brioni with the boys. While we ladies took the girls and went to Wolford’s Boutique for some nighties.I was less than impressed as the sexy underwear was so plain and made for stick figures. Even Dee was hard pressed to find her size. We agreed to meet up at VILEBREQUIN for some swimwear at 14:00 PFT then late lunch. 

After the epic fail at Wolford’s we decided to go to the Ralph Lauren found our undergarments and some lingerie. Went to Milan got all of us fitted for fancy gowns. JJ and Maison loved it. Arrow not so much. Arrow wanted toys. We took the girls to Jolie Doll and let each of them pick out their own doll. We then we to Tikibou Jouets and the kids went wild.

Bank for the twins,Red car for Zep, A robot for West, Toys for Riches other sons, Every Marvel Hero for Shep, Very Villain for Tom. Then picked out a Bear for Fletcher, Tin toy for Jensen, and then for Jared......A Giant Bunny in case he gets lonely. Maison said it is just his size. This child has such a big heart.

Good thing we have a lemo. 

We go to meet the guys at VILEBREQUIN. We each buy a swimsuit and then off to late lunch. 

**15:00 PFT , Sunday 7th of July**

 

I send them on to La  Grande Cascade. While I meet with Heaven for my afternoon shots and nutrition shakes and biscuits.

The doorman greeted me when I arrived back at La  Grande Cascade. 

I entered the grande foire’ only to see it is empty.

Misha pings my phone at that time.

_ …’ Comoară, We are on our way to Pitié Salpêtrière hospital, Dee is having major pains and Aeval is easing her pain on the transition. We need you here ASAP. Serena is gonna give you lesson 101 on oracle healing. Love you.’ _

_ I have them push the limit getting me to the hospital. When I arrive I enter by the cafe’ entrance which is by the ER. _

Jared is waiting when I get through the doors and rushes me to Serena. 

Serena : “(Reader) I need you to focus your energy, your chi as it is called here. Reach for your center. Find your peace. Embrace the energy inside and pull it out, good good, now push and release slowly. Now close.Breath and repeat. Open your eyes now.” 

I open my eyes and see Dee is encased in a spectrum of light and color. It dances around her abdomen then settles inside. 

Dee: “It stopped. I feel fine now. What was that?” 

Serena : “That was the healing of a Demi Orthereal. She is a natural at it.” 

Me: “I feel fuzzy. Like my nerve endings are tingling all over. My vision is like I am looking through a fishbowl.” 

Serena: Giggles, “That is you feeling the natural high of healing. Your babies are healing you from you healing her.” 

Heaven comes running in. “ Are the children okay? “ 

Serena: “We are about to find out. (Reader) just healed Danneel.” 

Heaven gives me another shot. Dammit those burn. 

The RN comes in Marcel : “Bon Jour, I am Marcel, your nurse. I have ze’ ultrasound machine zo we can see ze’ bebe’s. Dis vil be cool.” 

Soon both babies are on the ultrasound machine. Heart beats are strong. 

Marcel: “Vel, I see what ‘as cause such issue. You have Placenta Previa. It is a condition where the placenta lies low in ze uterus y partially ze cervix. It can pull away from ze wall if you over do it which can block ze air flow to ze bebe’s. You will need to take’ it easy ‘as you Americans zay y perhaps ‘lots of ze bed rest’. Good news is ze are both strong healthy girls. You should be proud.”

With my vision they look blurry so yeah not seeing the girls I am seeing peanuts. 

I want the 4-d ultrasounds when I get mine done. 

We have the lemos take us to the Ritz. 

Jared talks Maison into letting Dee cuddle with the Rabbit for comfort. 

I sit next to Aeval on Dee’s bed. 

Aeval: “My Sweet Niece, do not worry. What morals call  **Placenta Previa** is what we call normal. You see Passion Pixie do not deliver vaginally. We deliver by oracle. That is why you had a c-section with Zep and Arrow. Your abilities were starting to emerge.” 

Me: “I do not think I am up to speed on delivery. Mild healing is one thing but delivery is for experienced oracles only.” 

Aeval: “Correct. Which is why We will be bringing you to deliver in the EIR or bringing Degaya and her choice of a 2nd here.” 

Dee: “(Reader) I can not tell you how much I appreciate what you did. I love you so much.” I bend over and kiss her gently on the lips letting my love flow to her. 

Me: “I love you too beautiful. Now you rest, I am going to go entertain the kids and men a bit. I will send your beautiful fiance’ in.”

I settle the kids into the games and go to the bedroom to lay down as my head is still off from the healing. 

Misha: “Comoară, How are you feeling my treasure?” 

Me: “Still off. It is slowly getting back to my usual self. I am glad I could help.” 

I see Jared and Jensen there as well. 

Misha kneels down before me. “I have been through nearly every country in this world. I have done many things some good some questionable. I am not perfect. I am incomplete. Literally. But with you in our lives I have never felt more complete, more alive, or more certain of my path. I love you (Reader FN)(Reader LN). “

Jensen: “Darlin’, You are my strength, my courage, and my very heart. I need you in my life and Dmitri in my life to make me complete and to have renewed passion and purpose. I love you (Reader).”

Jared: “You came in my life when I needed you most. You embrace my family and me even with my problems. Every new threat thrown at us you face head on and come out on top. You are my guiding light. My very breath. I love you (Reader). “

The three in unison. “Will you marry us?”

The ring is a 5.5 Ct VV-E1 Color Grade E valued at $750K. Holy Cow! I would not care if it was made of recycled stage props, it comes from my men. The answer will be the same.

Me: “YES, YES, YES!!!” I kiss each of them with passion. “Now which one am I gonna put on the marriage license?” 

Misha: “As far as everyone is concerned you are marrying me. However, Jared plans to propose to Rich when his divorce is finalized. Jensen is still married to Dee but plans to ask Jaslynn if things continue the way they are going. I am marrying you, Jensen, and Jared.” 

Me: “Well I guess I can give you what I bought you. I planned to ask you in Italy. I picked these up today. “ 

I give each of them their rings and a special watch. They are platinum rings and watches with blue diamonds and white diamonds.

Jared’s ring was a little different cut because of his finger size and it was worth more too. All the watches we identical. I figure it was a way to mark them as mine loud and clear. 

They were all in shock. They let me put the rings on their fingers and the watches on their wrists. Each watch was inscribed with ‘Blessed to be a Father of Supernatural Seven and so many more.’  in Enochian. 

Jared : “Rich may feel left out.” 

Me: “He doesn’t have a watch but he does have a ring. “ 

Luxurman Platinum Mens Diamond Ring 3 Carat in platinum it is beautiful and it matches my ring so it works for unit ring.

Jared: “Wow that is gorgeous. Let me go get him.” 

Few moments later , Jared and Rich arrive. 

Rich: “Heya Sugarplum, Big guy claims my presence is desired.” 

Me: “Rich, I just offered unit rings to each of the men and they accepted. The watches are father watches for the children I carry. I have a ring for you as well if you will accept it. I know you are not mine except when Jared permits. However, you have shared my bed and I hope to again one day soon. I do love you and will protect you and your children to the best of my ability. Will you accept my unit ring? “ 

Rich starts crying. “Yes (Reader). It is beautiful. It is not the engagement like the others but still matches well with yours. Thank you. I love you too.” He kisses me then Jared. “Better step up your game there Samsquatch. Your being beat by a girl.” Then he walks off. 

I chuckle, “Perhaps propose to him now Jared?” 

Jared: “When I get the ring tomorrow.” 

I go down to Dee’s room and show her and Vicki my ring. Vicki hugs me. 

Dee puts on the unit ring I give her. A 7 ct. emerald cut pink diamond in platinum. Danneel and pink just seem to match so well.  


Vicki puts on the unit ring I give her. It matches Dee's only with a 7 ct. White diamond. As Vicki is the alpha of the two white suited her better.  


Now to just wait for Jaslynn to be proposed to. 

We all go to Dinner down stairs in the private dining hall. Dee is on low gear for the rest of the trip. We have her in a wheelchair for today, much to her dismay.

 

 


	71. Justice and the Twins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ doesn't miss a beat. She is not afraid to ask for what she wants and ,with being Jensen's mini me, she usually can pull it off.

**19:00 PFT , Sunday 7th of July**

 

It is time to put the children to bed. Dee and Vicki take them tonight.

 

As the children were settled into the suite we let Jaslynn take a turn telling a story.

 

**‘Mommy’**

 

_In a splendid castle on the ocean shore there lived a King. The poor man had lost his Queen in childbirth, just as she had given life to their_

_first-born daughter, Princess Seraphina. Following that miserable day, the King would not let his little daughter, Serephina, out of his sight, for he knew he would not be able to live with himself if anything happened to her, too._

_One evening Princess Seraphina asked her father: “Daddy, could you not hold my hand when we go to the seashore tomorrow?”_

_“You’re too young for that, darling daughter.”_

_“Please, Daddy, just for a little bit!”_

_“You may fall and hurt yourself.”_

_“But, Daddy, the kids don’t want to play with me when you’re holding my hand.”_

_“I told you, my love, you are still too young.”_

_The King kissed his child goodnight and fell asleep. Princess Seraphina, however, was so sad that she spent almost the entire night crying._

_“If I only could play with the kids for a while…” her thoughts tortured her._

_The next day the princess woke up sick and could not get out of bed all day. A day later her condition remained unchanged. Thus passed an entire week. Young Selena’s fever would not break in spite of the good care of the best healers in the kingdom._

_At the same time, in heaven, the two angels, Penelope and Victoria, were playing hide-and-seek among the clouds._

_“It’s your turn to hide,” yelled Penelope._

_“I don’t want to play anymore,” Victoria replied._

_“But why?”_

_“Because it’s boring to play with just the two of us.”_

_“It is not!” Penelope responded, offended._

_“Yet, it is!”_

_The voice of God echoed at that moment: “Don’t fight, kids.”_

_“Please, God, please, send us a friend to have fun with,” passionately implored Victoria._

_“Victoria, listen to me. Two are few, but three are one too many!” the voice of God responded._

_“But we are bored with just the two of us here,” Victoria stubbornly held out._

_“You always find fault in everything,” Penelope shouted._

_“Then, I’m just not going to talk to you anymore!” Victoria retorted, stung by his comment._

_“As if I care!” Penelope cried, even more irritated, before flying away._

_“Victoria, two are few, but three are one too many,” the voice of God reiterated._

_“Blah-blah-blah…” Victoria mocked._

_“Alright, then. So be it!” God’s voice echoed among the clouds. Almost immediately, down on earth, the illness defeated Princess Seraphina, and she weakly closed her eyes._

_The poor King could not let go of her little body in his arms._

_“Wake up, Serephina,” he cried. But the princess did not open her eyes, as by that moment she was already engaged in play with Penelope amidst the clouds._

_At last, the young princess’s wish had come true, and she couldn’t get enough of the games and fun shared with her new friend, Penelope._

_“Penelope, you seem to have forgotten all about me in such a short time,” Victoria announced angrily the next morning. “Didn’t you say that you didn’t want to play with me? Because I was too boring._

_Who’s boring now?” came Penelope’s conceited response, as he continued to play with Princess Seraphina._

_Victoria didn’t say anything. She was just about to fly away from them, when she heard the voice of God._

_“Didn’t you request a playing friend? Why are you crying now?”_

_“Because I lost my friend.”_

_“This is what happens when you don’t listen to me.”_

_“I want Penelope back,” the angel started weeping harder._

_“Okay, Victoria, I’ll make your wish come true, but only if you tell me what the moral from all of this is.”_

_“Two are few, but three are one too many.”_

_“Correct!” God’s voice replied. And just like that, Princess Seraphina opened her eyes in her father’s lap._

_The King beamed happily, but his smile soon faltered._

_“Daddy, I had so much fun in the clouds. We played whatever we wanted. But you weren’t there, and I missed you…”_

_“This is all my fault,” the King wailed. “It was because of me that you got ill, my child. I almost lost you… My darling daughter, I’ll never stop you from doing anything anymore. I promise!”_

_“You won’t hold me by the hand when we are at the beach?”_

_“That’s right. I won’t.”_

_“Thank you so much, Daddy,” the princess rejoiced._

_At last, everyone was happy._

_Princess Serephina found lots of new friends at the beach, while the two angels, Penelope and Victoria, grew closer than ever._

_Thus the years passed._

_Princess Seraphina grew more and more, until one day she married the brave and handsome Prince Kumar. But even though they lived in happiness and bliss, their cradle remained empty of an offspring for a long time. It was not long before the people of the kingdom started to worry that there was no heir to the throne, while Prince Kumar and Princess Seraphina grew ill with sorrow. It was at that time that Victoria was wandering from cloud to cloud in heaven, looking for Penelope._

_“Ha, there you are. I have been looking for you.”_

_“Why were you looking for me?” Penelope inquired._

_“What do you mean, ‘why?’ To play, of course.”_

_“Victoria, I don’t want to play anymore.”_

_“Why don’t you want to play, Penelope?”_

_“Because it’s been so long since I played with Princess Serephina. She was so nice and kind. I miss her!”_

_God’s voice echoed through the skies then: “Do you want to see her again?”_

_“Yes!” Penelope exclaimed excitedly._

_“Okay, I’ll send you to her, but you’ll call her ‘Mommy.’ Do you agree?”_

_“Yes. But what is ‘Mommy?’”_

_“You’ll find out,” the voice of God responded, just as Victoria burst into tears._

_“Penelope, what am I going to do without you?”_

_“Who says you’ll be without her? Ha-ha-ha…” As soon as God started laughing, the two angels found themselves in Princess Seraphina's belly._

_Nine months later, when the princess finally gave birth, the King went to visit her. “Dear daughter, now you’ll have to be twice as responsible, as you’ll be taking care of both your husband and your first-born child.”_

_“Ha-ha-ha,” the princess giggled._

_“What’s so funny?” the King asked._

_“Come with me to the nursery, and you’ll see for yourself,” Princess Seraphina informed him._

_When he entered the nursery, the King saw not one but two cribs._

_“Do you see now why I was laughing, Daddy? It’s because I have two children. That’s Penelope in the pink crib, and Victoria—in the purple one,” the princess proudly announced._

_The King was speechless with happiness at first. But shortly thereafter, he came to himself and once again started to fret over his daughter. “Dear daughter, two children bring twice the happiness but also double the responsibilities.”_

_“Stop worrying so much about me, Daddy. Now I’m a grown-up and a Mommy!”_

_The End_

 

With the story over, Jaslynn kissed the children who were now sleeping. All but JJ. JJ turned to Dee and kissed her belly twice. “Mommy can we name them Penelope and Victoria like in the story?”

Dee smiled sweetly at her. “Vicki’s name is Victoria. Would you be okay with Seraphina Victoria for the second one?”

JJ: “Yes Mommy. I love my baby sisters.”

Dee: “Alright , Penelope Reign Vantoch Ackles and Seraphina Victoria Vantoch Ackles it is.”

With that JJ went to sleep.

We went to the main part of the suite, Vicki and Dee kissed.

Vicki: “That child is so sweet.”

Dee: “She is also very outspoken. She will be a good leader one day.”

Jensen: “Penelope Reign and Seraphina Victoria sounds like two beautiful names for two beautiful girls.” He kiss Dee rubbing her belly. He then kissed Vicki, “Thank you for loving Dee and the girls.”

Vicki: “You do not have to thank me for something I was made to do.”

Jensen: “WOW that is some serious bling you got there.” He just noticed the rings they wore.

Dee: “It is our Unit rings from (Reader). Vicki and I decided to use ours as our engagement rings. Not certain what band will fit with them.”

Me: “How about a choker or a bengal? They are both rings and can be inscribed with your vows to each other.”

Vicki:”That sounds perfect.”

Dee: “Yes Vicki and I can search the web tonight while the children rest.”

Vicki: “You have some bling yourself Ross.”

Jensen: “Yeah (Reader) did a counter proposal to Dmitri, Jared, and me. The watches are our father’s bands. Jar’s ring is a little different from Dmitri’s and mine.”

Jared: “I have big hands. It still matches. And I think it is beautiful. Just like our beautiful fiance’ . “

Jensen: “It is breathtaking. Reminds me of someone.” He winks at Dmitri.

Vicki looks closer at the stones, “(Reader) Are those blue diamonds?”

Me: “Yes. Blue is a symbol of trust. Diamonds are strength. Something this unit has and will always need. Pink Diamond is for Passionate strength. Being as Dee is a Passion Pixie I figured it appropriate. Rich’s unit ring is diamond and platinum. He needs all the strength he can get right now.”

Dee: “Those watches are encrusted with diamonds. Damn girl I knew you were shopping but Jensen would flip his lid if I bought something this expensive.”

Jensen: “It is her money Dee. She does not buy frivolous things often. She mostly does charity remember.”

Dee: “Right. Sorry it is sometime difficult to remember you are new to the whole money scene. You work it so well.”

Me: “Thank you. I have had a lot of practice shopping for expensive luxury. Things I would never own. Remember PA major Design firm. CEO Douche bag ex boss. “

Dee: “Oh yeah. He did have issues wanting things that are unattainable for most.”

Dmitri: “Yes he did. Now She is ours and I never want to give her reason to leave. I love you, Comoară.”

Me: “I love you too , Pereche.”

We go back to our suite.

I am pulled into a passionate kiss from Jared. His is is hungry and full and desire. I am pulled to Jensen. His is gentle and loving full of emotion. I am then turned to Misha and he captures my lips in a kiss that sends energy pulsing through my body. It is intense and demanding, claiming and branding to my very soul.

***Knock, Knock..Knock knock..Knock ***

Jared growls. Yeah I feel the same about who ever is ‘shave and a haircut’ knocking at our door.

Jared: “In now.”

Rich: “Samshine..I need to...Woah…”HIs words are muffled by a savage kiss from Jared.

When they break for breath, Rich continues, “Rain check  Lollipop. Got a message from the main office for you. Brett has gone MIA and his neighbor Timothy Avory was found in the woods dead from a brain aneurysm, is what they are calling it. Blood from his eyes , nose , mouth, and ears. No footprints near him. Animals and bugs are not even touching him. So ye not certain where Brett is off to but there is a Bean Sedhi on his trail.”

Jensen whistles, “Don’t piss off a fae.”

Misha: “Thanks for the update Rich.”

Rich: “Oh I am not done. (Reader) , The Attorney needs me to fly out and pick up the boys and bring my PA with me the court want to meet you. Just to be certain the boys are comfortable with you. When Jaci was served this morning she punched a police officer and threatened to kill the children if I did not cancel the divorce. Yeah she is on something. The officer arrested her. His partner took the children to my family. Quickest divorce is history has taken place. She was committed to a Psych ward of the Prison. She was a violent threat. She has snapped. So I do not know what Monday has planned but I need to go to California and take you with me.”

Me: “Nothing that can not wait until Wednesday morning. We have a meeting with Milan and Chanel on Wednesday so it can not be avoided. Dmitri and Jensen can you both Handle being tourists in Paris for two days with the children? Jared needs to be very public taking his winners to the sights just as the two of you do. If the bean sedhi’ catch up with Brett you all need rock solid alibis.”

Jared: “Yeah I am sure we can. I will miss you.” He kisses me again nipping my bottom lip.

I nip his jaw line then lick it. “I wish it was another day as I am hungry for my men, however, children first.”

Misha: “Rich you better take care of my fiance’. “

Jensen: “Bring her back safely and those boys.”

I kiss each of my men again while Rich is given a kiss to encourage him a speedy return to Jared.


	72. Paris to LAX by way of Germany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich has quite the following in Germany. Who knew? Guess he did.   
> Safety of children and family priority Numero Uno!

We were flying with Rich, two guards, Fletcher, and me from Paris to LAX. Due to the Warning to steer clear of London, UK from Aeval We took a longer flight via Germany. Extra 4 hours on a plane each way. 

Rich has many fans in Germany as we found out switching planes. Several people asked if I was his girl friend. I explain to them. “No, I am his Personal Assistant for this trip. Looking after Fletcher and running errands.” Of course my unit ring on Rich’s finger caught attention of his fans. 

Male Fan one , “Rich whose ring is that?”

Female Fan one, “He is married Finn.”

Finn, “That ring is new, Adele. He only had a band before. Who gave you that diamond, Rich?”

Adele, “You are right. Rich marry me.”

Me, “His royal sassiness needs to tend to important business. Excuse us. Rich time to load.” We were ushered to the plane as he winked at them.

Once on the plane…

Me: “Your fans do not miss a beat Sweet cheeks. “ 

Rich: “Heh, Yeh. That was close. How do I explain the ring?” 

Me: “Tell them it is from a close friend t remind you that you always belong.” 

Rich: “I like that. Thank you, my Turtle Dove.” 

Me: “Perhaps your friends will have a reason to quit proposing to you soon.” I wink at him.

Rich: “Dove, they never stopped even once Jaci and I wed.”

Me: “You were not with your soul mate. Fans can see that.” 

Rich: “True. That will be a whole new level of crazy if that ever happens.” 

Me: “Oh I have faith. You are just too charming for your soul mates to stay away from for long.” 

Rich winked at me. 

Fletcher: “Quit flirting with (Reader) Dad. She is here for me.”

Me: “That’s right Fletcher. I am yours and your brothers caretaker , tutor, and guardian. Here is a new ipod for the trip fully loaded with music.” 

Fletcher: “Thank you. Dad. Can we keep her?”

Rich: “I would love to but better ask Uncle Mish about that. She is engage to him now.” 

Fletcher: “There is enough love with her to go around. She loves all of the children. You are an overgrown child after all dad. Everyone says so.” 

I chuckle at Fletcher’s honesty. “I am not planning on leaving anytime soon.”

I offer him some of my biscuits for a snack and buy him some food on the flight. 

 


	73. A Whole New Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say when you find your soul mate it changes you and you become who were always meant to be. Rich takes things to new extremes, sometimes that is just how he rolls.

**16:20 PT , Monday 8th of July**

 

We land at LAX. Rush to the courthouse. The magistrate is waiting with a smile on her face. 

Magistrate Monroe : “You made it here from Paris in record time without access to your accounts. I am impressed.” 

Rich: “Yes, My PA has afforded me that luxury. She is amazing. I am pleased to introduce (Reader FN)(Reader LN) My PA and close personal friend. “ 

Me: “Hello, Magistrate Monroe. It is nice to see you again.” 

Magistrate Monroe, “(Reader) is that really you? Stepping up in the world working for celebrities and not CEO Asshats I see.” 

Me: “Yes. It’s me. I met Rich through my fiance’ , which is not yet announced yet, and am the PA for Rich and a few others. The children are wonderful.” 

Magistrate Monroe: “Fiance’ who would that be? Let me see that bling girl.” 

Me: “Dmitri Collins.”

Magistrate Monroe: “Misha? You landed Misha Collins? Girl… That rock is gorgeous. I knew you would get a good man. Miss ‘I won’t marry because all the good ones are taken and never have a bun in the oven, I am too busy. ‘ Has landed herself an angel.”

Rich: “Heh, more like seven.”

I elbow Rich.

Magistrate Monroe: “Seven what?” 

Me: “I am pregnant with Septuplets. Dmitri, Jensen, and Jared donated to me and all the donations took. Two sets of twins and one set of triplets. Dmitri proposed to me last night just as we got the call. Nice timing by the way.” 

Magistrate Monroe: “If you are the PA I know these kids are in good hands. Here is the divorce paperwork, the restraining orders, and the sole custody declaration. Do you want the boys last name changed as is your right in this decree due to the protective nature of the custody?” 

Rich: “I will let the boys pick their new names they are old enough to know their own minds.”

Fletcher: “I want to be Gabriel Harold and take Uncle Jared’s last name can you ask if it is okay? “ 

Rich choked a bit. “Sure bud let me call him. *** _ Riiiing*** Hey Jar listen We got to the courthouse on time. ONly one thing left the boys each need to pick a new name Fletcher wants to be a Padalecki . No I did not suggest it. I am letting them chose. Wha… What? Really? You could not have asked before I left? Yes you giant puppy YES! I will call you back. Love you too.*** _ Well um he is cool with it. So Gabriel Harold Padalecki.” 

Me: “He asked didn’t he?” 

Rich: “Yes. You knew didn’t you?” 

Me: “He told me he wanted to.” 

Magistrate Monroe tilted her head. “Jared Padalecki just propose?” 

Rich blushed furiously.

Magistrate Monroe: “You know don’t answer that. Congrats. I approve.” 

Frank: “Leon , Leon James Padalecki.” 

Steve: “ Xavier Dean Padalecki “ 

Rich: “Well looks like I will be all set when time comes. I can keep my stage name however for legal and security change my name to Gabriel Archibald LaGuardia. That will work until I get married.” 

I laugh. “You can tell him you are now his GAL.” The magistrate busted out laughing. 

Magistrate Monroe: “Life is never dull with you (Reader). Alright Mr. LaGuardia. Here is the name change documents. I knew you would need the urgent changes to your ID’s to fly back. “ She lets in an official to the room. “This is Government Official Greggory Silva in charge of the DS-5504 forms in the State of California. This young woman next to him is Government Official Tracey Vann in charge of verification of official documents for changes made to the passports via the DS-5504 and processor of the official approvals for the state of California. (Reader) had suggested ahead of time they may be needed for the name change and paid in advance for immediate processing for all three children and for you. “ 

Rich: “Damn (Reader) you are the best PA ever. Thank you.” 

Me: “Just doing my job Rich or should I say Gabriel?” 

Rich: “Archie. Sense this one is Gabriel as well.” 

Me: “Archie that will work.” 

They took the pictures and updated the Passports. I bought new tickets for them on the way back. 

Magistrate Monroe , “What are you upto now (Reader) ?” 

Me: “Their return tickets are under the old names I am canceling those ticket and purchasing the new ones so there is not any delays. He has very important business meeting with Milan and Chanel on Wednesday that can not be missed. Just doing my job.” 

Rich: “Have I mentioned lately how much we love having you around (Reader)?” 

G.O. Silva, “Miss (Reader LN) is someone we are familiar with as her ex boss was prone to lose his items and his temper if things are not taken care of immediately.” 

G.O. Vann, “When did you get the courage to leave his royal pain in the ass?” 

Me: “When I hit the lottery. He threw a fit and violated our contract by trying to contact me outside of the company once I left. Well the contract put the company in my hands which I promptly put in the hands of Random Acts and then Hammond stalked me and tried to off me. He is in jail for a long time.”

Magistrate Monroe: “That was a stupid move on his part. I have worked with you a hand full of times and you have always taken things a step beyond any attorney could ever do. I would never hesitate to have you draw up a contract on my behalf.” 

G.O. Silva , “It is always a pleasure doing business with you when Hammond is not involved.” 

Me: “Thank you.” 

We leave for LAX. 

I text Misha …

_ … On plane from LAX to Munich. My travel Partners names are now ‘Gabriel Archibald LaGuardia , Gabriel Harold Padalecki, Leon James Padalecki, Xavier Dean Padalecki, and our two guards. -(Reader) _

_...WTF is Gabriel Archibald LaGuardia? I know that the kids are now Padalecki. Wait… you mean he is now Gabriel for reals? OMC wait until Jared hears.-Dmitri _

_...Yep tell him he now has a G.A.L. (Wink Wink) -(Reader) _

_...Jar says ‘Sabriel Rise’.-Dmitri _

I show the text to Rich. I will still call him Rich as he kept it as a stage name. 

Rich laughs takes my phone from me and texts back…

_ … Tell him his turn. Gabriel needs his Samshine. - Rich  _

My phone is confiscated for the duration of the trip to Munich.

I give the other two kids their ipods. I socialize with them a bit and sing songs with them. The flight was quite eventful. The rest of the cabin was singing with us. We did a tribute to Lady Gaga, Green Day, Linkin Park, and Adam Lambert. Our Encore was 80’s tributes to Bon Jovi, Motley Crew, Aerosmith, Warrant, Metallica, Def Leopard, Guns n’ Roses , and White Snake. Rich loved it. 

Then from Munich to Paris we sang tributes to Kansas, Foreigner, Reo Speedwagon,Madonna, Pat Benatar, Joan Jett, Queen, Kiss, Prince and Elvis. 

By the time I got to Paris my throat was sore and I was exhausted. The kids were exhausted but the ice was broken and I was dubbed the coolest PA ever. Of course there were videos of the concert on the trip. I asked everyone not to post them for two weeks because we have had security issues lately and gave everyone a 5k € bonus for not posting for 2 weeks. Good thing it was a small flight. Rich signed autographs and took pics with fans. It was good PR. I was tired and wanted my men.

I get to my room and lay down on the sofa so as not to disturb anyone. 


	74. Bubble bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Paris and I need to soak away the stress.

**05:00 PFT , Wednesday 10th of July**

I wake to find myself snuggled between Misha and Jensen. 

I see they are wearing their matching engagement rings and watches. I love my men. 

I slide out of the bed to go to the bathroom. The bathroom is outstanding. 

I am in the bath washing my feet, I feel a body slide behind mine. Little kisses pepper my shoulder and neck. “Mornin’ Darlin’, Welcome back. I missed you.” I hear Jensen’s deep timber and feel his morning arousal pressed between my cheeks.

Me: “Morning Jensen. I missed you as well. What did you do while I was away?” I turn my head and kiss him passionately before continuing to wash. 

He begins sponging my back. “ We went to Walt Disney Studio Parks, Serena took us to see the Arc and we got some up close pictures of the higher up art. She also got us in to see some of the reconstruction as well as the older sections of Notre Dame. We took a dinner cruise. We have a Salon visit at DESSANGE for all of us scheduled for this morning so you look your best for the Chanel and Milan discussions. Jared picked out an engagement ring to give Rich or should I say Gabriel?” 

Me: “Archie. Gabriel Harold is what Fletcher chose as a name. So Rich is going by the middle name. Gabriel Archibald AKA. Archie. He is keeping Rich as his stage name. “ 

Jensen: “Good because my brain hurts trying to remember the changes.” 

Me: “Just remember Jar has a GAL now. And Archie the Archangel(wink)”. 

Jensen laughs, “I bet that magistrate thought you lost your mind.”

Me: “Nah. Magistrate Monroe knows me. She really was loving the fact that I was engaged and pregnant with septuplets. Rich spilled the beans about the kids and I clarified the ‘donations’ and who the ‘donors’ were, plus that I was just proposed to when we got the call for court. Told her she had really good timing.” 

Jensen: “We want to make up for it the rest of the trip.” 

Me: “She was present when Rich was proposed to. She approves. So she granted the name changes immediately. She is  huge shipper. Sabriel Destiel, Mishalecki, Cockles, JenMish, Poly… The list goes on. AO3 is something she and I bonded over our first court together while we awaited the late defense attorney who never showed.” 

Jensen: “She would lose her shit if she knew what has been happening with the paranormal and us.” 

Me: “Nope she always thought you were too pretty not to be supernatural.” I kissed him on the cheek . I turned in the tub and straddled him. I kissed him again with love and passion. Showing him how much I missed him, I stroked him under the hot water. He was so hard. I mounted him, sheathing him inside my tight channel. I gripped him on the shoulders and he began a rhythm of pure pleasure and desire. Pleasure mounting higher and higher, feeling of being loved and treasured beyond measure, until finally the dam breaks, I grip his massive member with the walls of my chanel rippling with my climax. Digging his nails into my shoulder blades and taking them down my back while biting my left shoulder, Jensen follows me in his release. I can feel him coat my walls with the warms of his cum, his cock spasming and beating within my walls until finally we can breathe once more. 

Reluctantly we get out of the bath as we needed to change the water. He sponged me clean with such tenderness and patted me dry with care and love. I responded in kind. I fell to my knees to dry between his legs and took a long swipe of my tongue along the vein on the underside of his shaft before bringing him into my mouth. He moaned and grasped my hair slowly flexing his hips, enjoying the pleasure I was giving. I enjoyed the soft velvety texture of his skin, the sweet and saltiness of it, and the natural musk that is all Jensen. He quickened the pace I inserted my fingers into his hole finding his prostate with one hand and fondling his scrotum with the other hand. His breath quickened as he drew closer to climax. He began snapping his hips at a rapid fire pace desperate to find another release. I pressed hard on his prostate milking , deep throating him, as he found his release. 

He came shooting cum down my throat. I can taste the salty bitterness as I glance into one of the most beautiful sights I have seen. 

Jensen’s head thrown back in pleasure with the muscles of his abdomen rippling. He glances down at me, eye glazed over, heavily hooded, licking his lips, stroking my hair, a half smile breaks through. Jensen is pleasure drunk. Gotta love endorphins. 

After clean up and robe, we entered our room. Misha was smiling. 

Misha: “Morning Comoară, I see you have made our fiance’ and pet very happy this morning.” 

Me: “He gave me a morning sponge bath that was very convincing. I decided to show my appreciation.” 

Jensen: “Darlin’ you can appreciate me any time.”

Me: “Now I want to appreciate my soul mate and fiance’. He has been waiting ever so patiently for my return.” 

Jensen, “Mmm may I watch?” 

Misha, “You may watch and participate when ready, Kitten.” 

I could hear the pur coming from Jensen. He loved being called by his nickname. He knew things got intense when it was used.

I glide effortlessly to the Suitcase I packed the toys in. I pull out the strap ons for my men, flavored lube, a vibrating butt plug for Jensen, Crystal dildo with remote controls. Flogger, dildo gag, leather cuffs I used on Jared before,Vibrating nip clamps, and a new leather studded clapper with cut out that said M-I-N-E . 

Misha first allowed me to prep Jensen, as he needed to work his way to arousal again. Yeah with those little gadgets it won’t take long. I licked and sucked his beautiful cock lavishly as I insert the prostate stimulator. He is enjoying the blow job so much he doesn’t want it to stop. Misha has to interrupt us. 

“Enough.”  _ Buzzzzzzzzzz… _

He starts it on the lowest setting as I back away from Jensen who makes a meowing sound of objection. “Easy Kitten, soon, soon.” I tell him.

I sachet over to Misha, capture eye contact as I perform a strip tease for him, then claw my way on the bed to him like a panther stalking her prey. I capture his lips in a searing kiss and his cock jumps in response. I bite his bottom lip then lick it. I continue my work down his solid jaw line, his throat sucking a mark on his adam’s apple, and continuing on down, I mark him above his heart , I suckle each nipple rolling them between my teeth. I make marks on each rib that falls below his pecks.

I trace my tongue down his iliac furrow, it is arrow pointing me to paradise. This bring a growl from him. I glide my tongue down his shaft and encircle the head of his penis, dipping the tip of my tongue in the hole at the tip of the head which brings a  _ HISS _ from him. I envelope him in my hot waiting mouth, tasting his soft velvety skin just as I push my fingers through his rim. I allow him to guide my head how he wants now as I am preparing him and occasionally stroking his prostate causing him to buck. I back off him with ‘POP’. and Put the head of my strap-on at his hole, I push in he grants me access pulling his knees closer to his chest. Once I bottom out.I allow him time to adjust , kissing him tenderly. He nods and I start the rhythm which oon becomes a brutal pace. I can tell he is getting closer (Smack, SMACK, SMACK, Smack) other cheek, (Smack, SMACK, SMACK, Smack). I am pounding him now at a pace second to none. He tightens. I whip off my strap-on as it is still in him and capture his cock once more , deep throating him. After three good sucks I feel him come. It is almost more than I can take, but I do not give up. ‘MINE’ I think.  As he settles I pop off him, lick him clean. I glance up at him and smile. As I remove the strap-on from him, tending to him with the ointment, he pulls me up for a kiss I feel to my very soul. 

Misha keeps upping the levels on Jensen who is sweating it. 

Misha: “On your knees Comoară.” I do as commanded. He licks and sucks on my nipples biting them occasionally before attaching the nip clamps. Jensen is prepping my tight hole as Misha is licking and sucking on my clitoris occasionally upping the level of the nip vibrations. He attaches the clitoris clamp. Ohhhhh Fuuuuuuuckkkkk Yyyyyeaaahhh. He begins tongue fucking me then replaces the tongue with his fingers and is sucking on Jensen’s balls. “Dammit We need to move Mish I won’t last much longer.”

He turns from between my legs and slides his legs in so I am straddling his hips. He lowers me on to his thick blessed member. The stretch is so welcome. Once he bottoms out I feel Jensen push in. The burn is welcome as I know it will become pleasure shortly. I can feel the vibrations in Jensen inside my ass. Damn, Jensen must have excellent control. Their rhythm starts slowly and increases to a pace of fire inferno. The desire, pleasure and love is all consuming. Jensen finishes first, I am flipped on my back with Misha increasing his pace to a level that can only be described as feral mating. He is out of control and bites me as he reaches his climax. He empties his seed inside me, coating my walls , swelling and shooting more. He collapses on me. “Comoară, I love you. I missed you so much.” He kissed me. 

Me: “I love you too Pereche.” 

He moves his body from me but continues kissing me. I feel large hands glide up my legs and part my thighs father. Ah there is my third man. His tongue delves between my folds devouring me. I moan into Misha’s mouth and buck my hips up wanting more. He Begins moving up my body, peppering kisses, licking and marking his territory. He straddles my head just as MIsha is done kissing me. Misha begins sucking on Jared, As I lick the vein and then suck on his balls. I begin prepping him. I am feeling a butt plug put in me as I am prepping Jared. I guess my fun is far from over. 

I feel my clitoris suckled with intensity. Jensen can really work that tongue. MIsha hands me more lube and Jared’s stimulator. I push it in, once fully seated, I hit the button to start the settings. Jared growls and bucks into Misha’s mouth then back into my mouth where I am suckling his balls. He begins panting. Misha pops off. Quickly I am flipped to being face down on the mattress , ass up , Jared sheaths himself in one long motion pulling a groan from me that is neigh on savage. He must feel it as well, he begins his pace pulling almost all the way out before SLAM back in, again PULL SLAM, then quicker , and quicker, every time slamming into the bundle of nerves . Desire and pleasure soaring higher and higher. I feel my walls clamp on him in  vice gripas the height of out passion strikes. He growls almost feral before managing to slam once twice more then bites me on the back drawing blood from the strength of the mark, as he shoots his seed coating my insides. I can feel his cock spasming in my channel. We do not want to let go of each other in that moment. When the breathing levels out, he slides out, kissing my new mark as he goes. “Mine.” I hear him whisper. His nature is starting to kick in something we will need to discuss. 

I roll to my back, I feel my legs brought to my sides, pinned to the bed. My vision is hazy because I am very much pleasure drunk, however, my pussy is a greedy little cock slut for her men, she wants more. I feel a beautiful cock sheathed in my canal once more, Jensen. He suckles on my breasts like a starved man, as he rolls his hips striking the over sensitized nerves again and again with love and affection. He continues his tender loving . KIssing me and whispering sweet words that do not register, as my hunger and fever for him mounts higher. Finally we both come together in a beautiful, tender, passionate moment. 

  
  
  


When i get my bearings I see that Misha is reminding Jared who owns his ass. “She is pregnant(SMACK, SMACK).(Rub)(THRUST, THRUST, THRUST) You rode her like you were trying to mate her again (SMACK, SMACK). (rub)(THRUST,THRUST, THRUST) She needs to be treasured right now.(SMACK, SMACK)(rub,rub)(THRUST,THRUST,THRUST) You bit her and drew blood(SMACK, SMACK)(rub) (THRUST) then said ‘Mine’ (THRUST). Number one rule ‘Never leave permanent marks.’ (SMACK, SMACK)(rub) (THRUST). Always control your beast.(Thrust thrust thrust). Do you understand Pet?(Smack, rub)” With Jared’s nod. Misha with draws and starts unhooking him. Jared had been cuffed, gagged, and has beautiful “MINE” written in whelps across his backside as a stark contrast to his golden skin. Misha tends to the after care. 

Me: “Are you alright Pet?”

Jared was smiling and glowing, “Oh yes. I am sorry I lost control. I missed you and I love you.” 

Me: “I love you too. I am not gonna break. Something these two forget on occasion.” 

I kiss him with love and passion. I know he is okay as he is pushing me back to the bed. “Give me 15 minutes and I will be ready again.” 

Jensen: “Nope needs to wait until tonight. Next is showers and salon. We have business today. The girls have the kids. “

Me: “Did you buy your engagement ring for Archie yet?” 

Jared chuckles: “Gabe not Archie and Yes I did. He and I are going to wed in Italy as JIB is when we are there. “ 

Me: “OMC I forgot about JIB. Well good thing our trip goes through Italy huh? Are you gonna adopt the boys sense they all took your name?” 

Jared: “Yes of course. They already called me Papa Padalecki.” 

Me: “Congrats, Love.” I kiss him. 

Jared: “I plan to marry you as well just won’t be legal until we are in the other realm.” 

Me: “I agree, I will have three husbands and two brats. I love all of you.” 

Jensen: “I love you , Darlin’ . I plan to have three wives and a husband.” 

Misha: “I will have a husband. a wife, a pet. and a brat. That is how polyamory works. Everyone’s perfect happiness in the family unit is their own.”

Me: “So do we need to shop for Jaslynn’s ring?” 

Jensen: “Yes we can do that after the meeting.” 

Jared: “I never figured we would all get divorced and remarried at the same time.” 

Jensen: “I did not get divorced. I kept mine. Just added to my collection.” He winked.

I love my men. 

Me: “Well really Misha’s wife just moved into Dee’s place is all. She really did not leave. Plus your’s will be back soon in one form or another.” 

Jared: “Damn you are happy on endorphins aren’t you Babe?” 

Me: “Absofuckinlutely.” I smile at him. 

Jensen: “ Get use to the feeling because now that you are in our arms again I do not plan to let go of you anytime soon.” 

Jared: “Gabe says you performed ‘Black Velvet’ on the plane and he could have hammered railroad spikes with his boner he was so hard. I think he wants another go with you soon as he can walk straight.” 

Me: “Pet , he is engaged to you, He will never walk straight again.” 

Misha chuckles, “Comoară, you are definitely feeling good. Let's get you ready for the spa.” 

 


	75. Salon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen was so thoughtful to book the local salon for us before our meeting. I think he just wants a mani-pedi.

**09:00 PFT , Wednesday 10th of July**

 

We arrive at the salon. Dessange looks like a simple salon from the outside..… on the inside it is the most amazing spa in all of Paris. It’s service is second to none.

First we get a mani-pedi , something MIsha desperately needed. The woman looked at his feet as if she were staring at monsters, she quickly composed herself and set to work. Jensen had to chuckle and give him a few jokes about that. The reaction to Jared’s feet were not much better. Then we had our hair done. Jensen and Misha took almost no time to perfect, Jared and mine had deep conditioning and contouring. Being pregnant I could not get any hair dye, however, they did provide extra pampering and braided my hair beautifully.

Misha, Jensen, and Jared opted for the massage. I could not help but chuckle as Jared having to choose between sitting on a salon chair with ‘his backside like it was or getting a massage and risking someone seeing the ‘MINE’ whelps on his ass cheeks. Yep he was mine (mine, Gabe’s and Misha’s) and Misha made certain if anyone saw his ass they would know it, while if he sat on it he would be reminded.

Once we were done. We headed to the business park.

I always enjoyed La Défense Business Park. So many beautiful works of art to see. We met with Milan and Coco Chanel at the Western end.

Coco Chanel tried to schmooze Jared into modeling for them while Milan was more interested in getting Jensen and myself in modeling. I was in business mode so it was not something I had not been offered before. I noticed the guys were deferring to me which meant ‘ Hey we need to talk in private about this.’, So I took it as a maybe on their part.

Me: “While appreciating the beauty of the new owners of the company is appreciated, any offers to them need to be submitted separately from the company as they do model and work in entertainment. As for myself , any offers need to be submitted in detail to my managers. Please let us not distract from the contractual obligations of the current agreement. “

CC Rep: “I veel most certainly ‘ave it submitted. Everyt’ing zeems en order. Zu ‘re very good at zeez negotiations, if zu ever care to change’ employers give me a call.” She hands me a card.  

Milan rep: “Zame goes for me. I vill pay you handsomely to handle ze negotiations for our company. You are smart, strong, and beautiful, everything ve strive to promote. You also walk in very high social circles. Give me a call. Ve will do lunch.” She hands me a card and licks her lips at Jensen and winks at Misha.  The contracts resigned and witnessed.

  Took us four hours of negotiations and explanations of clauses in French and English to get them to be happy with the contracts. I learned early on in my career to have a portable printer and laptop on me. Suitcase with wheels is a necessity for every pregnant business woman or man for that matter. I always kept it so I could use it as a weapon if need be.

 

  After the meeting, we went to Chaumet on Boulevard Saint-Germain. It’s Bright Blue store front spoke to us. Jaslynn being the daughter of two deities deserved the finest of rings from her first chosen mate.

I had to pose as the hand model because, Jensen needed to see how it looked on the hand. He settled on a 5.4 ct blue diamond that matched what I got them as unit rings sense she did not have money of her own. We came up with the idea that the paps would most likely have gotten word we were in there and be trying for a story. We had purchased it at the same place as Misha had bought mine originally, just to give the cover story that Jensen wanted a ring to match the one he was given for Dee. The manager of course hopped right to it. Being the expense of the ring he wore the manager was practically salivating. We planned Jensen and Jared’s escape out the back with the lemo waiting , however, were informed the back had paps as well. The manager allowed us access to the upper floors, with some monetary persuasion, we walked the rooftops to the store four blocks down, and climbed down the fire escape in the back. I got in the lemo with the guys and brought out the hand sanitizing wipes.

Misha: “Comoară, you never cease to amaze me. You can come up with and escape in a pair of [ Christian Louboutin Bianca Suede Platform Red Sole ](https://www.google.com/aclk?sa=l&ai=DChcSEwiaycyQ4JTiAhVaA7MAHZlDCcYYABAxGgJ5bQ&sig=AOD64_0zUiHsuyuyqN36mE0iCsYDCI8W8Q&ctype=5&q=&ved=0ahUKEwj85MaQ4JTiAhVRiqwKHS9oDhIQwzwI6AE&adurl=) and Giorgio Armani silk suit acting as if it is just another day at the office.”

Me: “It is. I have had to zip through these streets bribing and canoogling the shop owners for years. They see me coming and see dollar signs.”

Jared: “I see you coming and…” (SMACK) Jensen hit him upside the head.

Jensen: “I do not know which to be most concerned over, Mish knowing what those things are by sight, you owning them, or your utter disregard for the cost of those things by dragging them across the rooftops of Paris and down fire escapes. Which is awesome by the way, our girl is 007.”  

Misha: “Where did you get that pricy outfit? “

Me: “Went shopping with Dee, Vicki, Felicia, Aeval, Jaslynn, Halona, Heaven, and Serena.”

Jensen: “That explains the outfit. Dee has expensive taste.”

Me: “Actually she did not pick the outfit, Jaslynn did.”

Jensen sighed, “Why does every girl I pick like expensive things?”

Me: “This is work Love. Not for fun. I only wear this for work. Besides I got it on discount, someone ordered it custom then never showed up. Sense it was paid for and forfeited I got it as a bonus for my other purchases sense I had not purchased for myself. The shoes they could not sell as they were a return from another store and it is against policy to resell shoes. Like I said a discount. I would say 100% discount is quite the bargain.”

Misha: “That’s my girl.”

Jensen: “WOW! Can you teach Dee that trick?”

Me: “I showed her the way to discount shop also how the price on the tag is not what it costs if you know the owner.”

Jensen kisses me showing his thankfulness at someone attempting to teach Dee how to bargain hunt.

Jared: “I am getting hungry. Where we going to eat?”

Misha: “You have a point we need to meet up with Heaven to get (Reader)’s shot and meal. “

Me: “Heaven, says the group will meet us at Arpège in 20 minutes as they have reservations I set up earlier.”

Jared: “Arpège it is then perhaps Guy Savoy for a late dinner?”

Me: “Already have reservations set up for 20:00 at Guy Savoy. This is our last night in Paris.”

Jared: “Thank you. I have wanted to try that place since I heard we were going to Paris.”

Me: “It is very good. Arpège has more vegetarian options for Aeval and Halona. It is also one of the few places Heaven will approve of me to eat.”

Misha: “Sounds like Heaven is wanting to reign you back in from your sabbatical today.”

Me: “Sabbatical? This was business. JareBear what was with the flirting with the Coco Chanel rep?” I wink.

Jared chokes on his drink, “I was..(cough)wasn’t flirt(cough sneeze)ing flirting.”

Jensen: “Now we know she was so your type. You had your eyes on those pencil thighs.”

Misha was chuckling. “Don’t they feed the women here?”

Jared: “I know right? I was concerned I would break her if I breathed on her.”

Me: “Well she wants to look that way. I saw a calorie counter in her pocket book in the ladies room on our last meeting. She was either concerned her grapefruit ½  was too high in calories or was concerned that watching my calorie intake could contribute to her weight gain. I mean she did not even try to hide it. She was very rude about how their models must all be size 2 or below and that she strives to set an example for them. She encouraged me to do the same. It must have been a real wake up call when she saw Misha put his arm around my waist as we were leaving and I know she saw the engagement ring.”

Misha: “Well I love your curves. The men here can keep the pencils. Just as my mates want a man who has more than a pencil between his thighs, I want mine to be curvaceous. I don’t want my women or men straight as pencils. “

Me: “We are definitely not straight Pereche.” I wink at him then Jensen and Jared.

Jensen pulled me in for a firm kiss, then kissed Misha, “No worries there.”

I started taking off my clothes.

Jensen: “Woah there Darlin’. We don’t have time for play. Not that I mind the view.”

I smirk and pull out casual clothes from my bag. I change into a Le Chateau chiffon halter in peach and cream with comfortable Jimmy Choo Verona Sneakers with Crystal Strap. Yeah I know sneakers with a dress but, they are Jimmy Choo and you are not pregnant with seven babies about to run after a flock of children. who are newly energized from afternoon meal, either.

I hand the guys polo’s and jeans(Snap joggers for Jared I have a heart) and their favorite running shoes from my bag.

Jared: “Love , you are a Saint.”

Misha: “You certain the restaurant will let us in.” He chuckles.

 

Me: “We have a private room and yes they will I declared it a private casual party explaining to the owner I am now pregnant with seven babies and refuse to abide by dress code. There are other members of the party pregnant as well. They said as long as women wear a dress, the kids and men can dress as they like. It has been very hot so with us having such a huge party and paying in advance they are fine with it. “

Jensen: “Do happen to have deo and cologne?”

I handed Jensen his, Misha his, and Jared his. I put my deodorant on and put on my new perfume I had custom made.

I hear an inhale from all sides. I feel Misha nuzzle my neck and begin to nibble my ear lobe. “You certain we can not just go back to the room for dessert first? You smell mesmerizing.”

Jensen was kissing my shoulder and rubbing my belly, “She does smell devine Mish. I say we have her first.”

Jared was knelt before me on the floor of the lemo, rubbing his hands up my legs with his nose buried in between my thighs under my dress. Dammit these men own me.

My phone dings.

_***DING***_

_...You may want to wait on using your new perfume. It will attract your true mates making you smell irresistible to them.- Aeval_

My reply…

… _Now you tell me.Too late.-(Reader)_

A few moments later.

_...Tell them to wait until you are back in the hotel as you just arrived-Aeval_

I show the guys the messages.

Jared growls. I see his k9's are a little longer but just slightly.

Me: “Jared, focus, your teeth are showing your heritage.”

Jared breathes in deep and then exhales. “Why didn’t she warn you?”

Me: “She is Aeval.”

Misha: “Yes, Yes she is.”

Jensen: “Let’s go to lunch then we will have what we want for desert.”

MIsha keeps his hands on my waist as we walk in the restaurant. The matradee’s eye go wide seeing us enter. They immediately hop to it. They escort us to our private area welcoming us. Jimel, the waiter nearest us pull out my chair for me and is surprised to see a mad flock of children come rushing me. “GMomma” shouts from all around. They hug me and tell me how much they missed me.

Me: “I missed all of you as well. How about we sit down and have lunch then we can go to a special park I have in mind and you can tell me all about what happened in my absence.”

They agreed.

I sit and Zep sits next to me on my right. He holds my hand and is holding his blankie in his lap. Sweet darlin’ has been through a lot. His smile can light up a room. He looks so much like his daddy.

The manager enters and looks relieved when she sees me.

Me: “Amélie , so good to see you again.”

Amélie: “(Reader), such a joy to see you alive and well. I saw the dreadful zings on ze’ internet vere your life vas threatened. Is Jensen your beux? He is quite beautiful.”

Me: “Amélie, Always the gossip goddess. You know how I roll. Allow me to introduce my family and who I intend to marry.” I introduce everyone not specifying only one specific person or how many are involved.

Amélie: “(Reader) They are all so beautiful. Ze men especially. Your ring! I am so jealous. It is gorgeous. Bold and beautiful just like vu.” She kisses me on both cheeks. “Vat is dis I ‘ere ‘bout babe’s?”

Me: “Misha, Jared, and Jensen donated to me and all the donations took. I am pregnant with seven babies. They are already excelling at making me nauseated. “  

Misha pats my hand and gives me a wink. Then hands me a few biscuits.

Amélie: “Vat are dose?” she motioned to the biscuits.

Me: “My anti nausea , multi vitamin biscuit. It is the only thing to calm the babies. Though I have had a few cravings of things I am not permitted.”

Amélie: “Nonsense. You vant somet’ing you ask, it will be done.”

Heaven: “She is on a very strict nutritional intake.”

Me: “Yes Heaven, I know not to indulge in the super calorific eclairs-brownie-cheesecake-triple scoop sundae extravaganza these kids are begging for. “

Misha chuckles, “Sounds familiar doesn’t it Vic?”

Vicki, “Oh yes, I craved almost that same thing with Maison.”

Me: “I don’t mind those cravings as I know I can not have it even on a regular basis. The cravings that really bother me are the things I would never eat in a million years.”

Misha,”Like?”

Me: “BBQ Crawdads, lamb chops, quail, spicy stuffed peppers, slab of ribs with dry rub...FYI ribs need wet rub end of story… clams and oysters. I mean you could not pay me to eat those slimy boogers. Eww.”

Misha: “Well you definitely got Jensen cravings and Jared adores seafood.”

Me: “Oh BTW Jensen informing you now those gummy bears are on the craving list and I know I don’t like them.”

Jared: “You have sweets cravings and spicy cravings?”

Me: “Yes and Savory. Salty and bitter is still a limited craving.” I wink at Misha. He understands what salty/bitter craving I am referring to. He smiles and licks his lips.

Amélie:”Vat desserts can you ‘ave?”

Heaven: “Little Momma you can have anything from this list.”

Me: “Arpège, please bring a Croquembouche,Tarte Tatin, deux

Mille-feuilles for the table, and Paris-Brest for me. “

Misha: “Paris-Brest make that two.”

I gave him the look knowing what breasts he was talking about. When she leaves I elbow him. “You are ornery.”

Misha: “And you love me anyway.”

Me: “Yes I do.”

After we finish lunch. We head to the park I had in mind. I was there the last visit and it was not an area we would deal with paps. To see the Waterfalls of Paris.

 **La Grande Cascade Waterfall,** is our first stop the children darted in and out getting soaked and loving it.

 **The Waterfall of Parc de Bagatelle,** is our next stop the sounds soothing and environment tranquil.

 **Parc des Buttes Chaumont,** is our final stop and Jensen chooses then to propose to Jaslynn. She accepts, of course, and this spot becomes a regular for all of us from this moment on because of the proposal.

Next stop is Bois de Vincennes which is the largest park in Paris at almost 1,000 hectares (3.86102 Sq.Miles).  We enjoy the beauty of nature.

We head to late dinner. At Guy Savoy as promised.

 

 


	76. Guy Savoy's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared would pick the one restaurant serving everything I just said I would not eat. He may no longer pick the restaurants.

**20:00 PFT , Wednesday 10th of July**

 

We arrive at Guy Savoy's and have the Prestige Dinner paid for for everyone in advance. Which is :

PRESTIGE DINNER

 

This gift box is composed of a PRESTIGE DINNER at the Restaurant Guy Savoy at the Monnaie de Paris.

 

Your menu, designed by Michelin-starred chef Guy Savoy, will be served in one of the eighteenth rooms overlooking the Seine, the Louvre, the Pont Neuf and the Institut de France, in a setting designed by Jean-Michel Wilmotte, embellished of works of art.

 

The Guy Savoy Restaurant team is at your service to help you enjoy an unforgettable meal.

 

The menu of your DINNER PRESTIGE is composed as follows:

 

\- Three half entries

\- Two half-courses

\- Two half-desserts

\- Ice cream and sorbets trolley

 

It is served with:

 

\- A champagne flute

\- Four glasses of wine

\- A glass of dessert wine

***We requested juice for the children and pregnant women.***

We were greeted by none other than the master chef himself Guy Savoy. 

We were then escorted to our private table.

Everyone enjoyed the food except me. I could not eat the way Paris meat is cooked. It is too underdone for a pregnant woman to eat. I was not about to eat anything raw so the oysters were out of question. I stuck to the trolley.

I gave Jared and Misha my entrees. Portions in this restaurant are small anyway so it made them at least a meal.

Jared from this moment on may not pick the restaurant. It was everything I just said I craved and would never eat all on one menu. Yuck.

**21:00 PFT , Wednesday 10th of July**

We arrive back at the hotel an settle the children in for story time. Aeval told the story so we all listened.

**The Picnic(Ears Mouse)**

By:Artie Edmonds

_ On the edge of a very small country village in England there is an old road called Hollies Lane. This lane leads to a small but beautiful forest called Oak View, which is not visited very often by people. All along this lane, if you were to look very carefully, you would find lots of holes – some big, some small and some very small. All of these holes are homes to various creatures – some big, some small and some very small. If you were to look even more closely you might see that just inside these holes there are doors – just like those on your house. _

_ And if you were very lucky to see into the holes, when the doors were opened of course, you might be very surprised to see that inside they are very like houses, just like the ones that you and I live in.One of the smallest houses in Hollies Lane belonged to a field mouse who’s name was Ears Mouse. Ears Mouse was a very ordinary mouse except for one thing. . . . he had rather large ears for a mouse. All mice have very good hearing, but Ears Mouse’s hearing was so good that he could hear a pin drop a mile away even with the door shut.Ears Mouse lived in a hole at the bottom of a very large, beautifully shaped, old oak tree. He built his house with the help of his many friends, most of whom lived in the lane or the nearby forest. It had taken about a week to build the house and then about another week to make all of the furniture. The front door was made from a few hazel twigs which were tied together with string. The windows were made from some broken glass that Ears Mouse found in the laneway near an old broken down cottage.Over the years Ears Mouse had made this house a very cozy place and it even had a fireplace and chimney to heat the house in the winter and to boil a little pot of water to make his favorite drink – nettle leaf tea.The old Oak tree that Ears Mouse lived under was also the home to one of Ears Mouse’s friend, Sid Squirrel. Sid’s house was a hole about halfway up the tree where a large branch had dropped off a few years ago during a terrific gale. When it broke off it had left a hole into part of the tree, which had died about fifty years ago when it had been hit by lightning. This had left a hollow in the dead part of the tree and had made an excellent place for a house. There was lots of room for Sid to be able to store his hazel nuts each year before the winter set in. There were lots of other trees in Pineview forest and there was nothing that Sid enjoyed more than jumping from tree to tree in search of more nuts. He was very daring and if you saw him jump you would sometimes think he had wings as he would appear to fly from one branch to another.Next door to Ears Mouse’s house was a very big house which belonged to his friend Harry Hedgehog. Harry’s house was not quite as tidy as Ears Mouse’s house as he was always picking up bits of grass and leaves on his spikes and then bringing them into his house where they would fall onto the ground. However it was a very cozy house with a lovely carpet of soft straw which made you feel like you were floating on air. Harry Hedgehog was very proud of his garden where he grew some very tasty vegetables. He never had any problems with slugs or grubs, which would normally make holes in the vegetables, as they were his favorite type of food.The next house along the lane was not quite a house but more of a pond. _

_ Here lived Freddie Frog who was the best swimmer of all of the creatures who lived in the lane. He was also the highest and longest jumper, which came in handy if you wanted to get somewhere fast. Freddie liked to sleep at the bottom of the pond under a large lily plant, which were like his curtains to keep the light out. During the day he would hop out of the water and jump through the long grass in farmer Gill’s grazing field looking for flies which were resting on the blades of grass. He would eat any type of fly he could find but he especially liked green flies as they were very very tasty.Just a bit further on was Ears Mouse’s friend Hammy Hamster. Hammy was probably Ears Mouse’s best friend as they had grown up together and they liked many of the same things such as cheese and corn. Hammy had a very nice house but it was hard to get into as it was filled with straw which was exactly as Hammy liked it to be. This made it a very warm house all year round, even in the coldest winters. He would open his front door and would then crawl into the straw and disappear and you had to really shout loudly if you wanted to attract his attention. During the day Hammy Hamster was a fitness fanatic, he would run for hours up and down the lane to make sure he did not put on too much weight – because if he did he might not fit into his house.Next along was Molly Mole whose house was a bit unusual in that fact that the door was flat on the ground. Molly lived under the ground and actually moved her house along the lane now and again, each time making a new entrance. She did not have very good eyesight or a very good sense of direction, which meant that she sometimes bumped into things and got a sore nose. She never traveled very far as she was only small and it was quite hard digging under the ground. Molly usually only came out at night, but if she ever came out during the day time she would keep her eyelids almost closed to protect her sensitive eyes from the bring sunlight.Finally, just inside Pineview forest, lived Ears Mouse’s oldest friend Olivia Owl. Olivia lived in a very tall ash tree which was one of the highest trees around. She usually slept all day and then went out for food when it got dark. Olivia was a very unusual Owl as she was a vegetarian and had actually save Ears Mouse from being eaten by another Owl where he was just a baby mouse. He had been playing near his mother just as it was getting dark and had not see the shape of a huge owl approaching from behind. Just before the owl had reached Ears Mouse Olivia Owl swooped and picked him up and then dropped him beside his mother. Ears Mouse’s mother had never seen anything like this before and thought that she would never see Ears Mouse again. They were both very grateful to Olivia Owl and became great friends. _

_ Ears Mouse had a few other friend who passed through the lane now and again, one of whom was Donald Donkey. Donald lived in the field on the other side of Farmer Gill’s sheds and he usually helped to pull the hay cart when it was harvest time. Donald would sometimes come down the lane to see all of his friend if someone had left the gate to his field open.The Picnic.Ahhhhhhhh – Ears Mouse let out a very big yawn and stretched his arms as he woke up this morning. He got out of bed, put his dressing gown on and went over to the window to open the curtains. He could see that the sun was shining even before he opened his curtains, but to his surprise the sky was completely blue with not a cloud in sight. He gave a big grin as this was exactly what he had been waiting for. This was the ideal day for a picnic by the lake he thought to himself.As fast as he could, Ears Mouse ate his breakfast, while having a wash and getting dressed all at the same time. Within no time he was out the door and making his way down the grassy track to his friends houses. First he called at Harry Hedgehog’s house. ‘Harry’, shouted Ears Mouse, as he knocked on his door, ‘have you seen how beauuuuu. . . tiful a day it is today and perfect for a picnic by the lake’? Harry Hedgehog opened the door slowly, still in his pajamas, with his eyes only half opened. He had to close his eyes when he saw how bright it was and went back inside to get his sunglasses.‘Wow’ said Harry Hedgehog, when he saw the beautiful clear sky, ‘yes, perfect weather for a picnic Ears Mouse, I will get ready straight away’. Ears Mouse then went to see his other friends – Freddie Frog, Hammy Hamster, Molly Mole and Sid Squirrel. They all agreed that it was a perfect day for a picnic and agreed to meet at Ears Mouse’s house in half an hour.Ears Mouse quickly ran back to his house and made some lovely cheese sandwiches and a quarter of an apple that he had collected under an apple tree the day before. The sandwiches smelt so lovely that he was almost tempted to eat them all straight away . He carefully placed all of his food in his rucksack and he grabbed his straw hat and sunglasses and went outside, just in time to see all of his friends arriving at his gate.‘Ready?’ asked Ears Mouse, ‘Ready’ they all replied and so they set off across the fields to Woodside lake, which was one of their most favorite spots for a picnic. Woodside lake was, as it sounds, very close to the woods called Woodside and was where Ears Mouse’s other friend, Olivia Owl, lived. Ears Mouse knew that Olivia would be fast asleep at this time of day, as she would have been up all night and needed her sleep, and for this reason he did not ask her if she wanted to go to the picnic.It was not too far to Woodside lake but Molly Mole was a bit slow and her eyesight was not very good in the sunshine.  _

_ So Sammy Squirrel let her sit on his back most of the way. Along the way they all chatted about some of the great times they had at Woodside lake last year. After about half an hour they arrived at the lake and Harry Hedgehog spread out a big tartan blanket on the ground. They all placed their picnic baskets onto the blanket and then took out their drinks and put them into a nearby stream, which ran into the lake, to keep them cool. It was too early to start eating so they all went down to the lakeside and put their legs over the bank and into the lake – all that is except Freddie Frog who leapt straight in with a big splash.Freddie disappeared under the water for a few seconds and then popped back up with a big grin on his face – ‘beautiful’ he said, ‘come on in, it’s just the right temperature’. But the others all shook their heads, none of the others could swim and didn’t really like getting wet except for their feet, or when they had to wash themselves. After a while they all got a bit peckish and raced each other back to the picnic blanket. Ears Mouse took out his cheese sandwiches out of his picnic hamper and had a good sniff before he took a bite – Mmmmmm, this smells lovely he said. Sid Squirrel had brought some hazel nuts that he had left over from after the winter. Hammy Hamster had some lovely straw that he had collected the day before in Farmer Gill’s hay field. Harry Hedgehog had brought along some grubs, which he had dug up that morning – ‘nice fresh juicy ones’ he thought to himself. Freddie Frog hadn’t needed to bring any lunch as he caught lots of flies around the edge of the lake and was almost full by the time the others had started to eat. Ears Mouse looked at Molly Mole and saw that she was looking a bit embarrassed. As well as having poor eyesight Molly also had a very poor memory and had forgotten to bring any food. ‘Would you like any of our food’ offered the others?. ‘No, thank you very much’ said Molly Mole, there is only one thing I like to eat and that is worms. ‘My grubs are like worms’ said Harry Hedgehog. ‘Ugh, how can you eat those horrible looking things’ said Molly Mole, ‘ disgusting – no thanks, I must go and get some fresh worms’. So Molly started to dig a hole, which she was very good at doing, and within no time she had disappeared under the ground. Now, unfortunately Molly was also very poor at something else and that was directions. She was digging very fast but heading straight for the lake. _

_ There was a very loud rumbling noise and all of a sudden a great fountain of water shot up from where Molly Mole had started to dig the hole. Everyone looked up as a fountain of water shot up into the sky and then they noticed that there was something on top of the jet of water – it was Molly Mole.  _

_ ‘Help, Help – please get me down from here, I can’t stand heights nor water’ said Molly Mole. ‘What can we do’ said Ears Mouse? ‘We could try and block off the water’ said Sid Squirrel. ‘We could do’, said Freddie Frog, ‘but then Molly will land with a big bump and she will be very angry with us’. ‘Help, Help’ shouted Molly Mole again. ‘We are thinking’ shouted the others. ‘Well please think quicker’ said Molly Mole ‘I am getting very wet up here’. Just then the sky darkened and a shadow, like a cloud, fell across all of them. Swooosh, Molly disappeared from the top of the fountain. It was Olivia Owl who had flown from her tree in Pineview forest and had scooped down and gently picked up Molly Mole in her claws. Olivia gently placed Molly Mole on the picnic blanket and then landed close by. ‘Olivia’ said Ears Mouse, ‘what are you doing here?, I thought you would have been fast asleep at this time of day’. ‘I was having a very nice sleep’, said Olivia ‘until I heard these screams from Molly Mole and I thought that I had better see what was happening’. ‘Thank you Olivia’ said Molly ‘ and sorry for waking you up’. ‘Now that I am awake I may as well have something to eat’ said Olivia. So everyone gave Olivia a bit of their picnic food.After they had all finished their food they decided to play a game of hide and seek. Freddie agreed not to hide in the lake, Sid agreed not to climb a tree, Olivia agreed not to fly into the sky and Molly agreed not to go under the ground, especially as she was still drying off and did not want to end up on top of a fountain again. They all had a great time looking for each other and it was not very long before they were all worn out and decided to have a nap in the sun. After a while the sun started to set and Ears Mouse decided it was time to make their way home. They packed up the picnic and walked across the fields back to Ears Mouse’s house. Olivia Owl carried Molly Mole in her claws and luckily Molly could not see how high up she was due to her poor eyesight.When they all arrived back at Ears Mouse’s home he invited them all in for cake and tea. They talked for ages about the wonderful day that they had and the funny things that had happened, even Molly Mole thought that her adventure on top of the fountain must have looked funny. They had enjoyed the lovely picnic by the lake and were already looking forward to the next one. _

_ THE END _

We each kiss the children and go to our rooms. 

As we enter mine and Misha’s room, I notice Jared pacing and fidgeting. 

I walk over to him, I slide my hand up his shirt and around his neck, pulling him in for a light kiss. “JarBear, What is on your mind Love?” 

Jared, “I want to skip Germany and have an extra two days in Italy. I want to come out to the fans about us. I am tired of feeling like I am wrong and have to act in public all the time. I just want to be me.” 

I kiss him tenderly. “Here is an idea, everyone would need to agree for this to happen, how about sense JIB is in Italy, we arrange for a group wedding. Now hear me out. We fly in the family you want there, we get all the outfits ready  it can be done we are in Paris right now all the designers just met with us they know us. You explain to CE you have a surprise for the fans and want it live, They can sell tickets to the online customers you know how they love an opportunity for money. At the Cockles panel Jensen and Misha will be ready sans ties and jackets when you bust on stage crashing the panel like you have done numerous times. You with me so far?”

Jared: “Yes go on.” 

Me: “Jensen tells you something like ‘Hey man you know we love ya , but this is Mish and my panel. What’s with the monkey suit?’ and Misha will be like ‘Don’t be a dick Babe, Jar what’s wrong?’ sense Misha always plays the part opposite Jensen. Jared you then can then run your fingers through your hair in frustration and say something like ‘I can’t take it anymore.’ Jensen can say ‘Take what Jar? Talk to me buddy.’ Jared then you can sit down in Jensen’s chair with Misha rubbing your back and say ‘I can not take being single one moment longer.’ You stand up and declare ‘ Who wants to marry me?’ shocking the fans and CE then Rich can stumble and trip over a few chairs and lights in his hurry to get to you screaming Me Me I do I do. Then Jensen can say ‘We have a volunteer. You sir are gonna marry a moose.’ then Misha can have gone off stage come back with the priest we have backstage acting out of breath ‘I caught one. ‘ Then Jensen can say ‘We need to renew our vows Dee. Get up here and bring the girls. ‘ Misha can then tell Jared to fetch me and he can pick me up and haul my pregnant ass on stage. Me and the girls will already be dressed accordingly but be spaced out so not everyone knows what is happening. We can all say our vows and have them written as if names are not used. We kiss our partner who’s name is on the marriage certificate first then kiss the others during the congrats. Dee can joke to the microphone ‘ I am taking off with your matron of honor (Reader)’ while being picked up by Vicki and hauled back stage, Jensen can Say ‘I’ve got Dee’s maid of honor. Don’t wait up.’ as he hauls Jaslynn off the stage, Jared Can pick up Rich and me over his shoulders while Misha swats him saying in the mike ‘It's gonna be fun tonight.’ And we all go backstage. Then the rest of the convention can be completed and we will all be married even if it is on paper for just a couple of us. We will all be a unit. The fans will have gone wild and wonder if it was real or fake, the PR will be epic. “ 

Jensen: “I like it just one more addition though. Let have the real wedding the day before and that just be a reenactment just incase our fans storm the stage when Jared asks ‘Who wants to marry me?’ Just as a precaution. On the signings we can tell them we are really married and that was a reenactment to include them.” 

Jared: “I love it.”

Gabe: “Perfect. Let's work out the script Samshine.” 

Misha: “I am already inviting the family make your list so we can pay for the tickets. “

Me: “Tuscany okay with everyone? I know someone who owns a vineyard there and they can host the wedding for us.” 

Jensen: “No wine for you, but can I sample?” 

Me: “They always send me home with their latest so yes of course. They can fit upto 120 people so keep the list small. They okayed us for The next week. “ 

Misha: “How good is this friend?” 

Me: “I saved their vineyard from foreclosure about 10 years ago by finding loopholes in the tax code and they told me if I ever need a favor just ask they are forever in my debt.” 

Jared: “You are amazing Love.” He kisses me. “Tuscany is perfect.” 

Me: “Here is a Card Dmitri to fly the folks in. I am going to gather the girls and tell them the plan and shop for dresses online plus call in some favors for fittings in the morning.” I hand him a card and kiss him with passion letting all my love pour from my kiss. 

Misha: “Shop quickly, I want to play with my fiance’e .” He growled.

Me: “Yes Pereche.” I purred. As i slunk out the door. 

Dee and the girls were all for it. Aeval wanted to perform another ceremony for us in Ireland to tie the unit together in the EIR. She put a rush on helping Gen and getting her to the ceremony plus finding and taking care of any threats aka Brett. 

I got hold of Coco Chanel and MIlan. They agreed to private fitting before the opening. Sent the guys to one location girls to the other. 

Halona: “Does that mean we are marrying all of you as well?” 

Me: “It means you are part of a unit to play. You are not married to someone in this realm however you will be permitted to play so long as their partner is present, you will be part of the Unit in the other realm if you choose.”

Halona: “So long as you or Jensen are present I will be permitted to play with Misha?” 

Me: “Correct, if he desires it.” 

Halona: “Count me in.”

Serena: “I agree to this. Being part of the unit would make living in this world easier for us and more pleasurable. Once we are in the other realm we can bring out chosen mates into the fold under the agreed upon methods.” 

Aeval: “Yes, I have a certain shifter in my sights. It has been a long time since I have felt drawn to anyone. He may be wed on paper to Gabriel Archibald, however, in his heart he is also married to (reader) and will be mine to command as he has given me the okay to do so.” 

Oh yes , Jared still owes her. 

Jaslynn: “I do not need a paper to know Jensen is my mate. He can remain married to Dee and vow his love for Misha and (Reader) , he has such a large capacity for love it is inevitable. I will enjoy playing with Misha and Jared as well.” She winks.

Dee: “Look out for Misha’s tongue he is a master.”

Me: “And Jared enjoys a rough ride.” 

Jaslynn: “Perhaps the three of us can gang up on them once or twice?” 

Me: “It will be our honeymoon.” I wink.

All the girls chuckle. 

For the stage reception. Jaslynn would be in a Banarasi Jacquard Saree, Royal top with Jade gree saree wrap and gold and royal blue peacock feather designs, encrusted with sapphires and diamonds. It was breathtaking.Traditional sandals and a beautiful tiara we picked out for her. One for the wedding one for the stage.

Vicki was going to be in true Vicki style. Sporting a woman’s tuxedo complete with cumberbun and dovetail jacket. Instead of a tiara she would have a crown of leaves to match Jensen’s as he would wear his from the parade.

Danneel would be wearing an asymmetrical, blush Louis Vuitton, Vneck, encrusted with crystals that branch from between her breasts and scoop under her bosom all the way to her back. The skirt is chiffon fabric and flows freely from the crystals to T-length in the front, drifting the floor in the back to give the impression of the wind blowing. On top her shoulders is a cream chiffon cloak with blush rosettes embroidered. The hood does very little to hide her deep ginger curls. She looks every bit the passion fae she is. She has two tiaras as Aeval is debating with her on which to wear. Danneel wants to wear the one to match Jensen and Vicki’s while Aeval wants her to wear the pink one to represent the fae.She finally agrees to Aeval when she is given the necklace as well.

Dee knows to keep Aeval happy. Besides being given jewelry from a Fae queen you do not argue.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Serena wears a mint sleeveless, backless dress. It fastens in a golden collar around the neck. The mint fabric drapes until it meets the rest of the fabric just on the hip line. Serena said it will give her wings more room in the event she needs them. I just think she is routing to catch some attention from the guys. She chooses cuff earrings that are of diamond angel wings. 

Halona wore a tribute to her origines. A gorgeous halter dress of Stars and Storms with Cycle of life opera cape designed by Bronwyn Bancroft. It is breathtaking. She has two options for a hair piece. A tiara Depicting waves.

Aeval chose a black gown with silver, gold, and royal blue celtic knots. The knots also reached around her silver royal cloak with silver lining. The cloak was fastened with a claps that resembled fairy wings and a harp. She was so small yet made such a bold statement she need not add a tiara. Yet she did.

That left me. When it came to being on stage sense I was going to be carried on stay by Jared I knew my dress need to be simple and long plus needed to keep my breasts inside. So I went with the Wesley gown with a sleek fit and flare silhouette a dramatic plunging V neck in Silk 4 Ply Crepe. Delicate, flowing Chiffon panels at the shoulders create cascading to create an almost angelic wing effect . The panels can be converted into a draping romantic cowl, framing the alluring open back. An invisible tulle insert at the neck meets the defined waist for a flattering fitted bodice. It also had pockets. Something I had them put in. What can I say? We have a lot of kids and someone needs to hold the rings. My hair is so long it needs to be done professionally. I really don’t want a tiara if I can avoid angering Aeval I will keep from getting one. We are going to have pictures taken at the Palais Garnier. 

I sent a message to Queen Elizabeth II inviting her to the Wedding in Tuscany. Explaining it is very hush hush. The entire estate reserved for a week. I explain I understand if she can not make it at such short notice, given the affairs of state. I also explain it is just family and friends who will understand the unit. I explain the public reenactment will be a way for Jared to come out of the closet about him and Rich’s wedding. I share with her the dresses and the tiara’s chosen for the girls.

_ ***Ding*** _

_ …’I would love to attend your ceremony. Tuscany is a beautiful venue. I do not see Dmitri, Jared, or Richard’s crowns nor your Tiara. -QE2’ _

I stare at the phone in shock. The queen want to come to the wedding. I am not one to fangirl but Misha may faint.

_ …’Jared’s head is too large to find a crown on such short notice. Even Cartier was a loss. Richard’s head is small for a man more the size for a tiara , so finding him a crown was not possible at such short notice. Dmitri is a bit eccentric and finding a crown to express him properly would be a miracle given any time frame. With him not having a crown it is not proper for me to have a tiara. - (Reader)’ _

_ …’I believe in miracles. Don’t you?-QE2’ _

_ …’Yes, Very much so.-(reader)’ _

_ …’I know your ancestral lineage. I have been in touch with Aeval. You are the original Princess my dear. It explains why you handle yourself with such dignity and grace. I was just awaiting my invitation. - QE2’ _

I am stunned. She knows and still is fine. Of course she is. She is Queen Elizabeth II , she handles everything with grace. 

_ …’Thank you for understanding. The news has been an adjustment.-Me’ _

_ …’Thank you for the invitation. It is not everyday I receive an invitation of someone I enjoy the company of yet alone of such high caliber. -QE2’  _

_ …’Do not tell Dmitri, I want to surprise him. He is after all my biggest fan.-QE2’ _

_ …’I will do my best. He has a way of getting information from me. -Me’ _

_ …’You are a delight. Have a pleasant evening. -QE2’  _

_ …’Good Night Your Majesty.-Me’ _

I show the message to Aeval and she smiles.

Aeval, “Yes I was approached by Elizabeth about you. She knew who and what I was. We coexist in the same kingdom. She was fangirling  when she realized who you were and who your guests were. She had been made acquaintance of the greatest love story of the EIR and She was overjoyed. She will be going to the EIR with us. She needs renewed. She is, afterall, Degaya’s descendant. “ 

Me: “So she is like my Great cousin 18 times removed?”

Aeval: “19 , Yes. She is so excited. Dmitri being her fan was him being drawn to your ancestral connection.” 

Dee: “OMDad I am going to have Queen Elizabeth II at my renewal vows to Jensen and my vows to Vicki. “

Me: “Dee that saying has new meaning for me now.” I chuckle.

Dee giggles and sounds every bit of the fae she is.

Aeval: “Remember the vows that count the most are the vows you make in the EIR.” 

Me: “Every vow I make means the same.” 

Aeval: “That… is your father talking. You are more like him then you know but you are so much more. Those tiny oracles you are carrying are going to allow the rising again of your people. Most oracles are still in hiding. Your return will help pave the way for your children.” 

Me: “I better check on the guys make certain Misha doesn’t order some trippy tux.” 

Dee: “You would marry him anyway.” 

Me: “True. I love my weird wonderful Orthereal.” 

Aeval: “And that is why you are so perfect together. You accept each other as is, quirks, idiosyncrasies, and all.” 

Jaslynn: “This unit is so accepting.”

Aeval,” I will be back in the morning for fittings. I have a new trainee to fix and bring to the wedding.” 

On my way to the guys it dawns on me that I am the only one with no one to give me away. 

I try to hide my realization, when I come through the door but, my men pick up on it immediately.

Misha: “What is wrong Comoară?” 

Me: “It’s nothing really. Just realization that all my biological family is in the EIR. I am not certain who is going to give me away?” 

Jensen: “You gave yourself to us. The paper is just a formality. “ 

Jared: “Correct Love. You have always been independent.” 

Misha: “Comoară, If it means that much to you I can ask Someone from my family to give me to you. Afterall you out rank me in the EIR.” He kisses me so tenderly. I feel a tear escape down my cheek.

Me: “How did I get so lucky?” 

Gabe: “Hey Sugar Plum, We are the lucky ones. You have brought us such happiness.” 

I kiss him sweetly. “That you , all of you.” 

I explain how many guests Aeval , Halona, and Serena take up. Jaslynn is no longer intouch with her family so she is in the same boat as me. No need to specify names I consider QE2 with Aeval’s group. 

I explain the colors of the gowns for the stage so they can have corisponding tie or cumberbun or boutineer. I also give explicit instructions that under no circumstances are they to wear goofy tuxedos. “Aeval is serious about retribution if you ruin the ceremonies. Especially the one in the EIR.” 

I look pointedly at Rich, Misha, and Jared.

Me: “When does Rachel arrive?” 

Misha: “She will be here for the fitting in the morning she had her flight rerouted to land in france instead of Germany. “ 

Me: “I need my maid of honor. You know that.” 

Misha: “Of course. She is going to be here for JIB anyway.may as well make it a wedding. She was hyped when I told her. Kim and Bri will meet us in Tuscany they faced their measurements to the girls. Kim said ‘I would wear a wine barrel and rock it.’ Bri said ‘Wine, music, and tiaras count me in.’ So they are on board. Lisa knows and asked if she can bring her husband we said yes.”

Jensen: “She also told us to ‘Treat our mates right or death will find you.’ I am not certain if she knows about Aeval but she is not just whistling dixie on that note.” 

Gabe: “She also doesn’t know who Papa in Law is gonna be for us all. Talk about pressure to keep a smile on (reader)’s face.” 

I chuckle at that. 

I start thinking. 

Jared: “Angel what is on your mind now?” 

Me: “Oh just wondering about the EIR ceremony.” 

Jensen: “What about it Darlin’?”

Me: “I better check with Aeval to see if when we marry ‘Camael’ we are going to be marrying the other three. If so we need to get their measurements and rings made.” 

Jensen went pale. 

Misha: “Excellent question. I am not certain I am comfortable sharing my mates with the rest of me just yet.” 

Jensen: “Aren’t they supposed to be larger than him?” 

Jared: “Fuck no!!!” 

Gabe was rolling on the floor laughing at Jared’s reaction and Jensen’s loss of color.

Me: “What’s wrong JarBear? Interdimensional Baseball bats not your style?” I chuckle. 

Misha starts tickling me, “Go get Aeval you ornery ass.” 

Me: “I can not get Aeval as she is gone until morning. She has to heal and retrieve her trainee remember.” 

Jared: “Gen? That is right she promised to heal Gen.” 

Gabe laid a hand on his arm, “You alright there Samshine?” 

Jared: “Yes. I want her healed. It still hurts that it had to happen to her in order to bring me to the family I have now.” 

Gabe: “Her mate is out there. Think how long Aeval has searched.” 

Jared: “Yeah. Aeval is amazing and intriguing. Scary at times but what woman with power isn’t? I mean (Reader) intimidates the fuck outta me and I love her. “ 

Me: “I love you too Pet.” I kiss him deeply letting him know my feelings have not faltered.

Jensen: “Jar, you think there may be something with Aeval and you?” 

Jared: “I do not know if she is interested in intimacy. “ 

Me: “Jared, you have her attention and if she is intimate with anyone, it will be you.”

Jared: “For now Love I have a unit I plan to marry and if we accept her then I will broach the subject.” 

Me: “Jarbear, love, you have already okayed her to command you. She is your Dom. No one is going to overthrow her reign on you.“ 

Misha: “You always underestimate the small ones, Pet.” 

Gabe, “We always get what we want in the end.” I swat Gabe and wink.

_ ***Ding*** _

Jared: “I got a message hold that thought.”

_ …’Urgent! Call Jacks!’-Trevor _

Jared: “I gotta call Jack’s something's going on. “

We all go silent while Jared talks. 

… _ ’What’s up? … Yeah. .. When?  Okay. Trevor I trust you in the interview process man. I will send condolences to his folks. I can not fly back until after JIB you know that man. Thanks.’  _

Jared: “Well Trev says Brett turned up in New York City and was found dead of an Overdose in a subway. I am gonna send my condolences to the folks.”

Me: “Jay , before you do that have Aeval confirm it. If you offer condolences and he isn’t dead then you will be suspect. “ 

Jared: “But Trevor is cool man. I trust…” 

Me: “...Just like you trusted Brett?” 

Jared: “Point taken.” He sighs. 

I pull up my phone and text Aeval…

_ …’Hey Goddess, Any updates with you?’ -(Reader Initials) _

Few moments later I get a reply.

_ …’She is healthy and we are on our way back. She suffers memory loss. -A’ _

_ …’How ‘bout the guy in your life back in the states? - (Reader Initials)’ _

_ …’He is no longer in the picture. Messed with my girl and had to say goodbye. I have a tall number waiting for my command back home. Hint Hint. -A’ _

_ …’Oh that number is just waiting for you to dial.Wink wink.- (Reader Initials)’ _

_ …’See you soon, Lass. -A’ _

I gave Jared the phone so he could see the messages. 

Jared: “So Gen doesn’t remember things and Trevor told the truth. Right?” 

Me: “Correct. Not sure the extent of the memory loss but it is possible Gen doesn’t remember you or the kids or even who she is. I was reading the Blue Book and found a passage explaining that when someone is possessed it can cause loss of memory to their soul for that life time. She may be who she was last lifetime. Would be wise to meet her before the children see her. If she is not going to remember them it could be traumatic for them. Just something to consider. As far as Trevor goes let me just do one last thing before we go contacting anyone.” 

I pull up the net and type in NYC and Brett’s name with subway to see if anything is found. It comes back confirming that Brett was found deceased in the subway but it wasn’t an OD it was labeled as Drug Deal gone wrong and murder with an ongoing murder investigation. “ 

I show it to Jared. His eye got real big. “If the investigation is still ongoing, that means the forensics are…” 

Me: “Still sealed. So Trevor is either involved, trying to pin it on you, or has been given wrong info. Give me a few moments.” 

I message Aeval.

… _ ’Are you and T  mates?’-(Reader Initials) _

_ …’No he flies with the wrong crowd. Why? -A’ _

_ …’He feeding manure on a hook trying to reel in your new bae. - (Reader Initials)’ _

_ …’You hold on to my bae. Time to play a song.’-A _

I show the messaged to Jared. Pick up the phone turning it off. I hand it to Jensen. “Do it.” 

Jensen starts destroying the phone. I walk over to the suitcase and pick up a new black one and hand it to Jared with a paper having the number. 

Jared: “Man I loved that phone. I better call the folks they will be expecting to reach me when they land.” 

Me: “Mish text them the new number. Tell them not to hand it out to anyone especially those in the states. Security breach happened. That is all they need to know.” 

Misha: “Done.” 

Jared: “This is nicer than mine. Do I get to keep it?” 

Me: “Of course Love. I will go tell Dee about Brett. I will also tell security about Trevor being a security risk. “ 

Jensen walks out of the bathroom drying his hands. “I screenshot the message from him to my phone before destroying it. As well as all your numbers Jar.” 

Jared: “Thanks Ross.” 

I kiss Jared. “We need to look out for each other. Pull on your years as Sam for instinct. Don’t take anything at face value outside the unit. Infact, here…” I hand each of them a card to my account. “Do not use your own cards. Use these. I had them made up when I had Gabe’s made. This allows you access to my account I set up for the unit. Unless Trevor has access to recently opened accounts of mine. He won’t find you. We also need to get this show on the road right after fittings. We don’t want a repeat of London.” 

Jensen: “Darlin’ have I told you how much I love you?”

Me: “Yes but you can show me again.” 

Misha looked concerned. “Comoară, How often was your life in danger in your job?” 

Me: “Every day with that monster, however, on trips there was almost always someone he pissed off trying to kill him. I have been wanting out of that job for a long time. I was good at what I did. I was not happy though.” 

Misha: “We will never treat you that way, Comoară. You are the protector of this family because you choose to be. We would never demand it of you.” 

Me: “I protect my family. I am thankful everyday that you entered my life. I will protect you with my last breath. Besides, it took me more than 3,000 years to find you.” I wink at him. 

Misha: “Yeah Jared, what is with the not sharing her for the last three millennium? “

Jared: “I shared. Ross had her pregnant twice over in the same life time. Not my fault you went Dr. Who on her.” 

I could not help but laugh. “You have me now. That is what matters. Now to speak with Dee.” 

_ ***Ding*** _

_ …’She played a song sweet and low, of love loss and betrayal no more.-A’ _

I showed the message to them. 

_ …’Two nightingales take flight playing into the night. Singing of freedom and truth.’-A _

_ …’Warning weary travelers of dangers yet unseen. Gather to the first nest ye faithful . Tweets flew fast and furious.’-A _

_ …’For trouble wakes by dawn.’-A _

I show Misha the poetic messages from Aeval.

Misha: “Round up the forces we going back to  **Charles de Gaulle.** That would be the first nest we were at in Paris. Based off these text sounds like Trevor tracked your call Jared. He is no more from the sound of it but managed to send into to someone before he got sang to by your ex.”

Gabe whistled, “Samsquatch got him a badass fae looking after him.” 

Jared: “Isn’t it great? Let’s get to moving. We only had a few hours warning last time.” 

I quickly set up rooms for us at  **Charles de Gaulle** shot copies of the text to the girls with the message …

…  _ ‘OMW knocking thrice , once,  fourtimes, twice, thrice again.’  _

I showed the message to the guys. “Our knocking code shoot it to security. No one answer with out this code.” 

I shoot the code to Aeval …

… _ ’Woodpecker peck peck peck, the  song bird chirps, the grasshopper hop hop hop hops, the frog ribbit ribbits, all to the rhythm of the Woodpecker again at the Woodpeckers nest.’ -(RI) _

She replies quickly.

_ …’Nightingales join the band at the Woodpeckers nest before dawn.  Senses Sheol is on the wind and seas . Songs to play words to sing.’-A _

_ …’The guardians and YAHUAH soar with the Nightingales to the Woodpeckers nest.’ -(RI) _

I show the guys the messages. 

Jensen: “Dammit I am lost in Dean’s word ain’t I?”

Jared: “Yep at least you are not marrying Lisa and Castiel.”

Me: “Nope He is marrying Imalthealya who is the creator's daughter , Camael who is Cassiel soul twin, and A  _ Yakṣī  _ _ Apsasû love child. “  _

Jared: “Damn and I am marrying an angel named Gabriel plus sub to a Fae Goddess Banshee to add to the mix.” 

Misha: “I am Cas’ twin, go figure. Marrying a fae knight and the creator’s daughter. Plus catting around with a shifter. ” He shrugs his shoulders.

Me: “Nope you are Cassiel’s emotions. He is your innocence , naivety, and intellect.” 

Jared: “I knew you lost your innocence a long time ago. Looks like it was 3,000 years ago.” 

Jensen: “I don’t know about the intellect though. Misha is quite smart.” 

Me: “According to Serena Cassiel is a socially awkward virgin bookworm who spends his time in the archives of the sacred scrolls for fun.” 

Misha: “Yep my twin needs me.” 

Jared: “I don’t know, an innocent version of Misha sounds like someone I would not mind corrupting.” He winks at Misha. Drawing a growl from Misha.

Me: “Slow your roll there JarBear. He was raised by the creator. He may know things to make you seem naive. Imagine the mating descriptions of all the species in the sacred scrolls and nothing to do but study them for three thousand years. He may be a virgin, however, do not discount his superior knowledge. “ 

Jensen: “Fuck Darlin’ now I got a boner and we still have to pack and move.” 

I roll my eyes. “According to Serena , Misha you just need to clasp hands with him and your knowledge and his knowledge will be shared. Malcolm Aire is the one who needs the emotions the most. He has the memories only. Halaliel needs you as well sense he lacks even basic empathy.” 

We get everything packed . 

I knock on the the girls door 3,1,4,2,3 I go in to chaos. I get them settled and help them gather everything. 

We get the children and the lot of us to the other hotel. We check in. in form them it is just for two nights. We really don’t plan to sleep there the next night but we need a place to leave our stuff while in fittings. 

I am feeling the stress. I go sit in the bar knowing I can not drink. 

Misha joins me and begins rubbing my back. “Everything alright,Comoară? “ 

Me: “Just feeling stressed. I hate being rushed. I just want a pleasant trip from this point on. Is that too much to ask?” 

Misha: “No it is not too much to ask. Though the choice is beyond my control.” 

Me: “I know Pereche.” 

Misha: “The kids are settled in. Why don’t you come upstairs and let me hold you?” 

Me: “That sounds wonderful. I love you.” I kiss him.

Misha: “I love you as well Comoară.” 

We head up to the room. 

I fall asleep wrapped in his arms. Jensen is with Jaslynn. Jared is with Gabe. Dee is with Vic. Felicia and her daughter are bunking with Serena. The children are in the adjoining suites with everyone. That is the only thing about this hotel, lack of privacy between suites. It is beautiful though. 

***Knock 3, knock, knock4, knock2, knock 3*** 

I reluctantly answer the door. 

I am pushed inside by Aeval, Jared, and Gen. 

Me: “Morning to you Nightingales  and JarBear. To what do I owe this visit?” 

Aeval: “Just need to know if my protege’ can bunk here? I am bunking with Jared and Gabe. The others are sound asleep.” 

I look at Gen, “Are you alright with that? “

Gen: “I don’t believe we have met. I am Nicole Corvale of Wilshire.” Her voice is pure accent. 

Me: “Hello, I am (Reader FN) (Reader LN) of Chicago. My fiance’ is in bed these are his children.” 

Nicole, “Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I hear tale that you are the one we have been waiting on for the Gathering. It is an honor to be in your presence.” 

I look at Jared and he looks so confused.

Me: “Nicole , did Aeval explain to you your relationship to the group?” 

Nicole: “Oh Aye. A lass, I do not remember any of you or this life. I know that for me to have committed such atrocities the possession must have been from a mid grade. Again good sir, please accept my apologies. I concur, ‘twill not be of their best interest to see me. Aeval will be taking me to the Glen by dawn. I am in need of but an hours rest.” 

Me: “Very Well, Dmitri? Pereche? She is here. We have a bunk mate. “ 

Dmitri: “Gen?” 

Me: “Dmitri this is Nicole Corvale of Wilshire. She does not remember this life and has offered her apologies. She needs a place to bunk for an hour before Aeval takes her to the Glen. Which side you want her on yours or mine?” 

Dmitri:”Mine. I don’t approve of anyone touching you outside the unit.” 

I roll my eyes. 

We settle in. 

And hour later Aeval pops in and retrieves Nicole. She informs us the threat has be extinguished from the other location. It has been a couple of rogue Incubi hired by Trevor. 


	77. Transformations, Fittings, and Fair Well to Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha doesn't like the bed getting cold. He likes to snuggle maybe he needs to borrow the bunny. I have fittings.  
> Jensen wakes up with a morning surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aeval and I take a scenic view to the Airport.

**05:00 , Thursday 11th of July**

 

***Beep. Beep, Beep***

Yep time to get up. I am in the shower when Misha comes in. “Comoară, the bed's getting cold climb back in please.”

I step out of the shower in a towel . “Pereche, I would love to snuggle but I need to get ready for fittings and get the kids ready to go to fittings.”

He cuddles up to me, nuzzling my neck. “You smell so good. I just want time with us.”

Me: “I know Dmitri. I do too. We will, In Tuscany. How about I give you something to tide you over?” I rub his rapidly filling bulge in his pj’s.

***Knock, knock***

West: “Daddy I need to use the toilet.”

I wrap the robe around me, a towel around my hair, and kiss Misha before leaving the bathroom. I see Misha hang his head in frustration.

By the time Misha is done with his shower, I have the children ready. I am sitting on the sofa with Zep, Odie, Arrow and Dee with Vic, Maison, West, and JJ across from us all building a card castle.

My phone dings.

*** _Ding***_

_…’Ross is panicking I could use some assistance.-Jaslynn’_

Me: “Dee can you and Vic watch the kids a moment? Jaslynn says Ross needs us for a minute.”

Dee: “Sure thing this castle will be epic.”

Me: “Take a picture for me. Dmitri follow me.”

We get to the room expecting a normal panic attack. Nothing is normal on this trip. Jensen is standing between the rooms, naked as a jaybird, flailing his arms, panicking because there are 2 complete sets of four beautiful Jade and Gold wings sprouted out of his back. A large pair that goes from his shoulder blades to his trim waist  and another pair that is closer to the spine yet smaller angling down as if used for steering, they go from just above his waist to each buttocks. He is a glorious sight. They are not delicate like you would imagine most fairy wings are, they are solid strong and the shimmering changes in colors make me want to touch them. I shake myself of the urge. I text Serena sense Aeval is in the Glen.

Serena arrives knocking 3,1,4,2,3 .

Serena, “Congratulations Ross, you have now earned your wings. “

Jensen: “How the fuck did I ‘Earn’ my wings and How the fuck to I un-earn them?”

Serena chuckles, “You got in a fight last night after we arrived didn’t you?”

Jensen: “What does that have to do with anything? Zep forgot his blankie back at the Ritz so I went back for it and some bastard tried to jump me I kicked his ass. Last time I checked that does not make me into Tinker Bell.”

Serena: “Ross that was an Incubi. He had a ring on with a deep red stone?”

Jensen: “Incubi? What the fuck? You mean I …”

Serena: “You not only are immune to the Incubi, you acted in true Dean fashion.”

Me: “What did you hit him with?”

Jensen: “My engagement unity ring.”

Misha chuckles. “Comoară, What kind of stone did you say these are?”

Me: “Blue diamond and white diamonds in platinum.”

Serena looks at the rings carefully. “No my dear these are Soulbreathe. A stone only created by ancient oracles by pure emotion. It is one of the few things to harness the power of the giver to protect the wearer from all those with ill intent. In short he if would not have hit him, the Incubi would have gotten far worse, the incubi would have have most likely exploded from the energy protection. Sense he hit him protecting himself and those inside from the Incubi, he earned his wings as a true knight of the fae. You can not unearn them Ross. You can pull them in. Hug (Reader) and pull your back muscles in as you are pulling her to you.”

Jensen pulled me in for a hug but I halted him. “I want to touch them first. May I?” Jensen nodded. Misha, Jaslynn, and I all touched them and they glowed and shimmered. Goosebumps broke out all over Jensen’s body.

Me: “They are soft like velvet. So beautiful.” I kiss him softly.

Misha: “Just like you Kitten.”

Jaslynn: “My beautiful Prince.”

Jensen closed his eyes and melted into the caresses.

We stopped touching the wings. I pulled him in to an embrace. He responded in kind. The wings sank into his skin. You could see a faint line  where they are but only if you were looking.

Jensen: “That was amazing. I felt the touches all over my skin.”

Serena, “Yes wings are used in mating. Your wings accepted all three of your mates. Dee needs to touch them next to see if they will accept her. “

Me: “Sense he is immune to Incubi, does that mean he is part incubi? “

Serena,”An incubi is an angel who was either possessed or the product of a rape of a being from Sheol. Those who are born as a result of a rape are raised in the EIR in their own domain. They are not evil just feed from sex.

The ones from possession are controlled by the demon so they are inherently evil. You have mates who are angelic so you have a certain level of immunity. You earning your wings is a good sign it was the latter.”

Jensen: “Dean would not have been happy about this.”

Me: “Good thing you are Jensen. “

Jensen: “Yeah, I got a new wing kink.” He winked at me.

Misha: “Now I need to see yours Comoară. Ross yours are sexyaf. They match your eyes.”

Jaslynn: “I told him they were beautiful. He was in a panic at the time though.”

Jensen: “If you will all excuse me it is a bit drafty. “

Serena winked at him and walked out.

I kissed him again , “Jaslynn and I need to take the girls for a fitting we will meet up at the Air Bus. Wear those rings. I will get another one for Rich. He needs protected as well. “

With that, Misha, Jaslynn, and I went back to our room. I kissed each of the kids. I went to Jared and Gabe’s room explaining what happened.

Jared: “Damn and I missed it. Did you take a picture?”

Me: “No Jared. Just as you would not want me to take a picture of you midway through your first shift. Gabe I am going to get you another ring to match Jared’s to protect you.”

Gabe, “Thanks Doll. I love you too.”

On our way to the fitting I told the girls about the mornings surprise.

Dee: “EEEEK! I need to see them! Rachel will so fan girl over them.”

Me: “Now Dee you need to realize, if when you touch them they do not glow and shimmer , that you will need to back away from them.”

Dee: “I read the book. If that happens, I am prepared to accept divorce. I spoke to Vic about it when we were reading the book together. “

Me: “As such I need to get those stones for you and the children as well. I figured bracelets or necklaces for the children and rings or necklaces for the adults.”

Felicia: “This is so cool. Jensen with wings. I bet they are stunning.”

Me: “There are two groups of four wings. One larger set and one smaller set. They are Jade and Gold. They shimmer and and very strong. Not these delicate little things people draw. Bold strong wings that can lift him and possibly two more people with ease. The tips have spikes that look sharp and are tipped with purple and deep green. The purple is subtle in the wings but it is still there closer to the spine, almost like a blood flow into the golden veins that run through out. They look so much like his eyes. The Golden and Jade hues are a sight to behold.

The base of the lower wings ends on is butt cheeks. So unless he gets some hip hugger jeans or some low rider shorts , he may have issues with clothing if they pop out too often.”

Vicki: “That would be such a shame to see Jensen walking around nude 24/7.”

Dee nudges Vicki.

JJ: “We need to by Daddy some new clothes then. We do not want to break his wings. They sound so pretty GMomma. Will I have wings?”

Serena, “Yes you will Justice. Yours will be even grander. You must earn them though. When the time comes. Until then we will train you to be a Guardian Fae , will you like that?”

JJ: “Yes please. I love the fairies.”

**11:00 PFT, Thursday 11th of July**

 

Fittings all done. I send everyone on to the airport while I pick up bags from hotel. 

As I load the last bags in the rental, I see Aeval on the sidewalk. 

Me:”Is there a problem , Aeval?” 

She climbs in the car, I follow suit.

Aeval, “Evasive maneuvers, take the sightseeing route to the airport. I messaged the others to leave without us. We got a tail. I am trying to shake it. “ 

Me: “Got it. Silver Porsche’ eight cars back. Sound right?” 

Aeval, “That is him.” 

Me: “Safety belts. I got this.” 

I zipped through the alleyways and streets as I have done numerous times before on my visits to Paris. 

We drove to a different airport and hopped a flight to FLR airport in Florence Italy. It is only an hour and twenty two minute flight we had a lot of luggage. 

I rented a stretch SUV to pick us up and for the week there given it is JIB.


	78. Italian Villa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is always wonderful to know I was missed even if it is just for a couple hours. Sure let the Pregnant woman order the wedding food. Meet the guests. When the guests know me better than I know them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Recipe's at the End of Chapter.

As soon as we walked in the Villa at the Vineyard I was embraced all the way around.

 

Misha: “I did not want to leave you,Comoară.”

Jensen: “Was it another Incubi?”

Me: “I am fine. Aeval showed up to inform me she had a tail and we needed to shake it. So I did what I do best we flew into Florence and from another airport. As far as what the tail was ask Aeval. I just know it was in a Silver Porsche’.”

Aeval, “It was a wraith. Something I was not prepared to tackle alone. (Reader) was able to lose it on the streets of Paris. It must have caught wind of the new wing energy. When a new youngling first gets its wings it is vulnerable and puts off energy with its wings if it gets excited or panicked. Wraith can sense the energy fluctuations and prey on younglings. Wraith feed on energy. They are similar to demons in that way. If I had my harp I could play it and be rid of him, alas, my harp is with my people. To fight him I needed another being just as strong. (Reader) is stronger yet untrained. Her skill at navigation is unparalleled. We did not need to fight.”

Me: “Then how many beings came out of the woodwork when mine were created?”

Aeval smiles, “The impact was felt around the globe. All beings of supernatural origin knew the time was nigh. The race to find you began.”

Serena, “You drove around so much that time. We worked together to find you. We found you glowing on the internet with that contest. “

Me: “Glowing?”

Halona, “Your aura Sheila. It was like staring at a supernova.”

I am picturing what mine plus the seven oracle supernova auras look like together and I giggle.

Stressed and relaxed visions flutter through my head.Then pissed off.

Now I am laughing.

Jaslynn, “We had to comment as fast as our fingers could type.”

Aeval, “I was tired of typing so I cast and enchantment binding our comments to paper. Must have slipped up and bound my paper to Halona’s paper. “

Me: “Did you cast enchantment for yours to be picked?”

Aeval , “No that would be cheating. “

Serena, “Heaven had a hand in that. “

Me, “Heaven?”

Heaven, “What? I am your guardian angel Little Momma I would be doing you a disservice if I did not intercede in a random drawing that could harm your youngins.”

Me: “Well we are all back safe. That is what counts.”

Misha: “What do you keep laughing at?”

I pull up the supernova images I am picturing. “This is how the supernatural word saw me and the babies. “

Misha: “Beautiful and deadly that is you my treasure.”

Jaslynn, “Actually those are not far off. A little more rainbow effect would be correct. Some greens and purples and you are pretty accurate. Though when you are angry your aura is white, solid white and it is terrifying. It means you can focus all the energies of every spectrum simultaneously. “

Me: “Where do we put the bags? We need to start cooking.”

Misha: “This is our room.” He steps aside to reveal…The honeymoon suite. Complete with solid oak canopy bed and red sofa.

Me: “Beautiful. Where is our closet?”

Me: “Wow, An actual mini closet. They gave us the good room.”

Misha: “Yes they did. I have been informed by Jensen that his is not as large.”

Me: “Oh look a mini fridge.” I open to see… Wine, beer, pop..yeah not happening.

Misha: “About that, Jensen, Gabe, and Jared already put stuff in it sense we are the only ones with a fridge.”

Me: “Dee and I are the ones who are pregnant. The items we need must be kept here. Extra room is for children snacks. Wine has to be kept cold so it can stay but the soda, beer, and the wine coolers need to go. By the way now that Jensen is taking his winged form Aeval said he can not consume alcohol, only aphrodisiacs. Oh and no byproducts. All 100% natural. He is fae after all. Read up the Blue book. “

Misha : “There goes Jensen’s diet. I will go get him and Jared. Time we all sat down and read the book.”

I few moments later.

Jensen, “What do you mean I can not have wine Mish?”

Misha: “(Reader) will explain.”

I hand Jensen the book already open to the page for faire kind. I point to the paragraph on nutrition of newly formed fairelings.

Jensen starts reading, mouth hanging open. “Alcohol will…”

Me: “Increase chances of pregnancy in faerie folk. Continue.”

Jensen: “Faire Folk, especially newly formed fairelings, must only consume natural substances as any chemical additives will alter the faire’s ability to fly or even stand properly as the balance of the faire folk is very delicate. So what does that mean I can have?”

Me: “ You may eat meat, natural cheeses, fruits, vegetables, and mana. You may drink Juice , spring water, aphrodisiacs made in the EIR, and if you want to get pregnant you may drink wine from the EIR. If you get ill you must be tended to by an oracle as this worlds meds are toxic to you now. Welcome to my hell. Your wings must be washed with a special substance to prevent drying out Aeval gave me some to give you.” I hand him the bottle.

Jensen immediately sniffs it. “Not bad smells like cedar and oranges.”

Me: “I told her you would not accept a flowery base. She chose it for you saying that ‘Most faire knights prefer earthen scents.’ “

Jensen: “She would be right, I may be a member of the faire folk but I am not a flowery dude.”

Misha: “You are certainly not a man who likes to flower flame unless it is in the chamber.” He winks.

Jensen: “That is the chamber.”

Jared: “What about me?”

Jensen: “Have you shifted yet bro?”

Jared: “Not quite…”

Me: “His k9’s made an appearance when he was extremely aroused by the fragrance Aeval made. So yeah given a chance he would. Serena said his shift would be more painful the first time as his joints will be changing and popping. Think how you back felt and magnify it 10 fold all over your body.”

Jensen: “Bro drink up you need to be drunk for your first shift.”

Misha: “Actually he needs to be sober for it. Says here, ‘On their first shift in form, a new cub will need to be alert of his or her surroundings. Their heightened sense of awareness and desire for their mate will drive their first transformation. Their mate must be prepared to accept the partially shifted or fully shifted cub. Only once the sexual desire is sated will the cub be able to resume its typical form. In the event of multiple mates all mates must do their part to saciate the cub. Scenting and marking will occur. ‘ Now Jared pay attention to this next part. ‘Rutting: When the male cub enters his first rutt, he must have sexual contact with all of his partners before the rut will ease and allow normal brain function to resume.’ So you will be fucking nuts at one point.”

Me: “I already clarified on that for you guys. When Jared enters his first rutt each of his sexual partners needs sexual contact with him, whether it is anal oral vaginal it does not matter but all of us must be in contact with him at the same time. The only thought that will go through his mind are ‘Mate, Mine, More’ any other coherent thought or restraint is not present. He will be in sexual beast mode even if not beast form. This(I hold up a jar) must be carried by each of his sexual partners 24/7 it is a refillable ointment jar with a salve from the EIR that heals overly sensitized and sexed up areas. Under no circumstances are we to put anything on the mating bites except antibacterial and bandages. They must heal on their own or else his beast will rage and the rutt will start all over again.”

Misha: “Can I get one of those? “

Me: “Here is yours. You are one of his partners so it is required for you to carry it. You also need it for your mates , as your heat will be just as bad.”

Misha: “Why is his rutt and mine heat?”

Me: “Because your skin will feel like fire, you will be sweating and the opposite to yours is paratherma which is a bone chilling cold. “

Misha: “I see.”

 

Me: “Now on your heat you will need to mate both your mates at once.SO like it or not you will bottom to Jensen at some point in time. The tricky part is all three of us must orgasm simultaneously during your heat. There will be mating marks and same rules apply. Wings will come into play once you have yours and i have mine. Once that occurs your wings will lock with both of our during mating. According to Serena when the wings lock orgasming simultaneously will not be a problem as a 45 minute long orgasm will commence. “

Misha: “45 minutes? What a way to go , Death by orgasm.”

Jensen: “Sounds completely unrealistic to me. Now 45 minutes of sex , no problem.”

Me: “In the EIR there will be an energy conduction circuit that forms between the three of us. Study the pictures, the positions, and be prepared to get freaky. I plan to enjoy it.”

Misha: “That is my insaciable treasure.” He kisses me sweetly.

Jared: “I better show this to Gabe.”

Me: “Here is his to keep on him.” I toss the jar of salve.

Jensen: “What about the mating with Jaslynn’s kind?”

I start grinning from ear to ear. I hand him the book once more and turn to her chapter. He pales.

Misha: “It has been nice knowing , Kitten.”

Me: “Don’t worry Jensen. She will be the one in charge of you. You don’t mind if she gets a bit hands on you do you?”

Jensen swallows at the contortionist pictures he sees before him. “Poughkeepsie.”

Jared , Misha and me laugh.

Me: “I will leave you boys to study while I go cook for the wedding.”

Jensen: “Oh no, no, no, no you are staying right here Darlin’. They can handle the wedding preps. I need help.”

Me: “Help with what?”

Jensen: “Writing my epitaph. You, Jaslynn, and Misha are gonna fuck me into oblivion.”

I take the jar of Faire cleanser. “Strip and lay on your stomach I will wash your wings while you read. I will answer what questions I can.”

I get a bowl, sponge, and spring water bottle. I lay a towel down on the bed and Jensen lays on it naked. I pour some of the water in the bowl and put the sponge in it to absorb it.  Taking just a drop of the cleanser on the sponge , as instructed by Aeval, I begin to wash the winged areas in slow circular motions. They shimmer on his skin to my ministrations.

Jensen makes a noise almost like a purr before continuing, “It says here, That very little is known about Orthereal mating rituals. It is assumed they are similar to Ethereal and can occur on the dream realm like with oracles. So where did you find out about Misha’s mating?”

Me: “Misha please continue what I am doing I will get the scrolls.”

I dry off my hands and open my carry on. Pulling out five separate scrolls, I return to the side of the bed. “These are from the other realm. Very carefully unroll them. There are pictures to show the positions needed to complete the mating rituals for Misha’s kind. Cassiel sent them back with Aeval. He wants to ‘know’ the three of us very soon. Asked that Camael complete the ritual properly so he may complete it when the time arises.”

Misha: “Cas needs me to complete the ritual before he can?”

Me: “Yes. Serena said Sense you are the one with the bulk of emotions and the first to ‘know’ us, that you must complete the ritual first. Then each of your other parts will once they are exposed to the emotions and create a bond with us. They understand they must ‘know’ us before mating us. They are accepting of this.”

Jensen: “Hold up. Why do you keep saying know with finger quotes?”

Me: “That is what she did. I am not certain what ‘know’ means in their language I am reading that book to find out. So when you are done, I plan to ask it.”

Jared: “Ask it?”

Me: “Yes. It is the word of the creator. It is enchanted. You open the front, you see a blank page and verbally ask the question. “

Jensen hands me the book as Misha continues washing his wings.

I look at the page…

… ‘Please, show me what is meant by the words to know someone in the Eternal Immortal Realm.’

The book begins to light up and writes words…

…’Please define the species.’

I look at the book and speak…

…’Cassiel says he understands he needs to know us before he can mate us. What is the meaning of know to Cassiel?’

The book glows again and rights the words…

…’To engage in intimacy, sexual actions, pleasure, orgasms, and seal other bonds needed for mating of Ortherals. ‘

Jared’s eyes widen and asks…

…’What does Cassiel look like?’

The book glowed and a picture formed of what can only be described as a younger Misha, built, with eight massive wings, dark blonde hair, bronze skin, and OMC a massive cock that makes my pussy clench just seeing it.

Jared: “I’m game.”

Misha: “That looks like me with blonde hair and wings just when I was younger.”

Jensen was up from the bed now looking at the book. “That is Cas? Oh WOW!”

I ask the book…

…’Why is he so much taller and larger than Camael?’

The book replies…

…’He is 3023 solar cycles. He has gone through three puebecent phases and two orthereal phases. Camael will need to be advanced through some and reduced through others when brought to the realm. They will be identical once again.’

I ask the book…

…’Do Jensen or Jared have soul twins in the Eternal Immortal Realm?’

The reply comes back…

…’Jensen has three brothers. Declan , Tuyen, Aedus they will welcome him as leader of the fae knights. Jared has one brother and two sisters . Brother is Vilace, sisters are Viriel and Tassime.’

I ask the book…

…’Will we need to mate with them as well?’

…’Vilace and Viriel of the Umbin-Dawners are to be mated to Jared’s previous lover. Tassime’ will be mated to (Reader), Gabriel Archibald , and Camael. ‘

I inquire of the the book…

…’Who is to be mated to Danneel Harris-Ackles?’

The reply came back…

…’Victoria Vantoch, Michael O'Shaughnessy McKnight of sorcerers domain, Noctorat Habilnon of Atlantis.’

One last thing I inquire…

…’Who are my mates? “

…’Camael, Cassiel, Malcolm Aire, Halaliel,Sir Declan , Sir Tuyen, Sir Aedus of the Mystic Glen, Sir Jensen Ross Ackles, Jared Tristan Padalecki, Michael Lancier of the Arch, Gabriel Messenger of the Ethereal Plane, Gabriel Archibald Padalecki, Phoenix Talon of the Onyx Wings, Tassime’ of the Umbin-Dawners. ‘

Holy fuck that is a lot of mates. Help me now. World looks blurry.

 

Misha: “There you are Comoară. Welcome back. Are you feeling alright?”

I look around i am laying in bed covered up, tucked in, Misha holding my hand, Jensen sleeping next to me holding on to scrolls, Jared on my feet holding me.

Me: “What happened Pereche?”

Misha chuckled, “You found out how many mates you will have and got overwhelmed. If it helps they are also mine. Well not my other parts of my soul but you get the idea.”

Me: “At least I won’t be alone in pleasing them. “

Misha: “Yes. Jared is destined to mate with Aeval so he is nervous. Jensen is going to mate with Jaslynn which we knew. I am going to have a lot of play but just the mates we know of plus the ones you have listed. Apparently Halona and Serena want to play with me. Jaslynn wants to play with Jared and me. “

Me: “Knowledge is power, too much at once is also scary as fuck.”

Misha: “True.”

Me: “I suppose Heaven was pissed I blacked out.”

Misha: “Pissed? No. Amused? Yes. She gave you your shots while you slept and instructed us to keep you company. You are not to be cooking you can party plan from here.” He handed me the computer pulled up to the local wedding cake shop. “This place is just wanting to you tell them what flavor and style you want it will be delivered tomorrow morning before the wedding. “

I browse the cakes and decide on a three tiered traditional Italian spice cake with cream cheese icing. For the children will be a cannoli cake the topped with chocolate covered strawberries. The guests will have separate cannolis.

Misha then moved to the food catering page.

Traditional Italian Appetizers all natural due to so many dietary restrictions.

Traditional Italian Wedding Soup.

I order a variety fruit, meat, and cheese bar. I might have gotten over zealous just a tad.

What? A girl is pregnant and hungry, then you ask her to order food for 120 people. You will get a BIG order.

The ordering took a while as I needed to give specific instructions and recipes for all natural ingredients. The chefs had to have thought I wa bridezilla. Less than 24 hour notice to come up with a 120 person, all natural feast for a wedding. These chefs were the best if they could pull it off.

I also had to order presents for all the guests to go home with. I did not know very many of them. What would you give QE2? The woman has everything. I had Serena go to the EIR and get some talismans of protection for each of the guests and a copy of the blue book. Then I had the host pick up the 120 gift cards I ordered.I knew the kids would want sweets at some point so I had candied fruit on a stick tree added to the menu.

I knew Jensen was suffering with the no alcohol rule and I checked with Aeval who said if the alcohol was burned off in cooking it did not affect him.

As a surprise for Jensen, I gave a recipe to the caterers of my own. I call it **“Kickin’ Drunk Candied Bacon”**.

What can I say my man loves his bacon and loves his sweet-heat. He is a Texan-Seelie after all.

For Jared I had them make a special order of ribs made. My **Texas style Sweet and Spicy Sticky Ribs.**  

Aeval brought back ingredients to make Vegan Manna Loaf. Enough for every person coming. I tried to explain not everyone was vegan. She simply said ‘Perhaps they will be. You do not need to be vegan to enjoy Manna Loaf. It was created many millennia ago to help the mortals learn to cook. We did not expect them to become so creative.’

Aeval insisted on using the fruit, spelt berries, seeds, wheat, nuts, and spices from the EIR. She claimed they are truly natural and better for the babies. With the condition of this world, I believe her. She also brought 10 gallon jugs of what appeared to be spring water. They appeared like wine barrels along the wall.

Aeval: “Rainbow Purity Springs sent their tribute to your wedding.”

Me: “So this is from…”

“Me.” I turn to see a male, approximately seven foot tall, with long black hair and piercing blue eyes, so dark a shard they look purple. His lips are full, plump and tinged pink. His jaw is strong, nose and brow give him a dominant appearance. From his golden broad shoulder I can see four radiant pair at least of silver and lavender wings. The wings are multi jointed so they must be huge.They are folded up to fit in the room. Draped from his shoulder is a flowing garment, draped over his chiseled abs. The luscious V sharp enough to cut yourself on pointing to further pursuit. The garment is blocking my view ...Dammit. He has a belt on his hips that hold the garment in place , an athame, a sword, and in his hand a lance. His legs would make Jared weap. I shake myself out of the visual pursuit of this stranger.

Me: “I appreciate the gift. Forgive me if I do not recognise you.”

He smiles and Misha ha an intake of breathe , I had not noticed he was holding.

Stranger: “I am Gabriel Messenger of the Ethereal Plane.”

Oh fuck yeah he is one of mine.

I can hear Misha rummaging through pages. “Dmitri the answer is yes.”

I hear the book close. Never breaking eye contact with Gabriel.

Misha: “Mmmm you thinking what I am?”

Me: “Easy there Dmitri. We are just meeting him.” I whisper.

I walk over to Gabriel Messenger still meeting his eyes, “Thank you for being so kind Sir Messenger. You are very welcome to join us.”

He steps closer to Misha and me and encases us in his wings. “I would like to speak with you both privately. Is there somewhere we can be alone?”

Me: “Heaven ordered my fiances to watch after me, they will be distraught if they wake and I am gone. Let me tell them where we are going and make introductions. They will step out and leave us be for a time.”

Gabriel smiles so seductively I feel the fire pooling in my core. Dammit my instinct with my men is in full swing. I barely met the guy and already want to ride this flyboy.

I slowly rub Jared’s legs , “JarBear, Love, One of the guest from Serena’s side arrived and I need to make introductions.”

Jared opens his eyes and pulls me in for a lip lock. “Mine.”

Me: “Easy there Tiger. “

I reach and rub Jensen’ abs as Jared continues to lick and nip at my neck and shoulder. Jensen Stirs, “Darlin’ you are at the perfect spot to make me a very happy seelie.”

Me: “Rain check Kitten. I have someone from Serena’s side to introduce you too he was in the book.”

That got their attention.

Me: “Now that you are awake. This is Gabriel Messenger of the Ethereal Plane. As you are aware of from the book, he has expressed a desire to speak with Dmitri and me alone for a few moments. I am certain Heaven will understand.”

Jensen was licking his lips as he looked over the exquisite specimen in front of them.

Jared: “One question...Gabriel how do you get your legs to look like that? I have been trying for years.”

GM: “You have a good start. I have been messenger to the ethereal plane for eons. With that title comes training. Aerial combat, hand to hand combat, weapons training, and a lot of running. You will accomplish a lot given enough time.”

Jensen, “Nice to meet you Gabriel Sir. Come on bro lets go tell Gabe about our new guest.”

Misha: “You have a new fan Gabriel.”

Me:” Sorry about that Sir Messenger. Jared means well. He is a bit of a fitness cub.”

GM, “I don’t mind. I am not the largest of my kind, it is a bit flattering.”

Me: “Well you do look wonderful.”

GM: “Thank you Imalthealya. Yes I knew you before. Both parts of your soul. As well as Camael’s original form. To receive words of praise from you lightens my soul. I have missed you dear friends.”

Me: “This seems a bit awkward. You remember us yet we do not remember you. We heard of your name today in the book when we made and inquiry about…”  I look away for a moment a bit embarrassed.

Gabriel lifts my chin, “No more hiding for either of us Imalthealya. You and I denied our feelings before due to rank difference. When I lost you Michael could not console me and brought me before the creator, your father, explaining the situation. I was soothed by his light. Told of your prophecy. Knowing you would return and would be mine one day, gave me the strength I needed to keep going. You needed to save our mate’s heart. You also needed to get a form able to hold all of you. This form is perfect. Do not hide from me. My love for you has only grown. This time perhaps you will share our mate? Yes?” He looked at Misha.

I could feel Misha’s response pressed to my back. “I do not think that will be an issue. This part of him has taken quite an interest in you. You do realize we have multiple mates correct?”

GM: “You are very correct. Cassiel, Malcolm Aire, Halaliel, Sir Declan , Sir Tuyen, Sir Aedus of the Mystic Glen, Michael Lancier of the Arch, Phoenix Talon of the Onyx Wings, Tassime’ of the Umbin-Dawners are most anxious to meet you. Michael O'shaughnessy McKnight of sorcerers domain, Noctorat Habilnon of Atlantis will be here shortly to meet with their mates.”

Me: “I was under the impression we would meet all of you when we had a wedding in the EIR. What changed?”

Gabriel pulled Misha and I closer with his wings. “I could not wait a moment longer to feel you with me once more.” He captures my lips and I can feel Misha pressed against me from where Gabriel has pulled him taught against us. Our lips separate and I trail kisses down his neck and beautifully sculpted chest.I can feel Misha growing harder as Gabriel kisses him with those tender lips. I slide my fingers around his ribs to the spot where the rings attach to the back. I stroke the feather and find the gland that secretes scenting hormone and massage it causing Gabriel to harden beneath his belt. Holy fuck was he big. I continue to massage the gland as I know it is an erogenous zone for scenting mates when your mates lock wings with you. I read my book carefully.

Gabriel makes short work of our clothing at that point. “You have been studying the scrolls Cassiel sent.”

Me: “Yes, I have.” I hold up the jar and kneel before him.

I begins licking his beautiful hairless cock. I suck on the tip delving my tongue in the tip before taking him in as far as I can. I hollow my cheeks, and being running my right hand up and down his shaft as I bob on him. I let him pick the pace. With my right hand I am prepping Misha as he knows it is coming and he wants it. Who wouldn’t? Gabriel’s cock must be three inches in diameter and at least sixteen inches long.  It is beautiful. Mish is moaning every time I brush his prostate. I have to stretch him a lot because of Gabriel’s size. Gabriel is growling and rolling his hips in slow determined motions. I can tell he has done this with me before as he is making love with every motion. Once Misha is prepped, I move my fingers to Gabriel’s hole and find his prostate quickly. He has a double prostate I can feel it. He is moaning more with his growling. He is quickening his pace. He pulls me off  him. In moments I find myself beside Misha ass up on the bed. Gabriel inserted himself in me in one deep thrust. He rocked my world. Pressing me down on the bed he lifted Mish on top of me. I am not certain what he was doing to Misha, however, Misha was moaning in pleasure and begging Gabriel for more. I could feel MIsha erection on my back as Gabriel pounded into me. After my climax, he did not stop. He continued for another three more orgasms. When he stopped he pulled Misha off me and told Misha: “Camael,Next time you will have my penis and not my athame. Stretch yourself and use this every day until we are together again. I have awaited you for eons my patience wears thin. You will be mine and I yours.” He handed MIsha a crystal wild looking butt plug that would stretch the biggest hole. His tongue delved into MIsha’s mouth showing him who owns him.

He looked at me: “Imalthealya , next time we meet I will know every inch of you. My wings ache for yours. Soon my Shi we will be one again.“ He kissed me softly. I can feel with every touch our souls were once in love and it was forbidden.

Me: “Gabriel Until our memories return could you use our current names?”

Gabriel smiles sweetly, “As you wish my Shi. (Reader) and Dmitri or is it Misha? I have heard both ways sense entering this domicile.”

Misha: “When alone, Dmitri. When in public Misha. I am a performer and my fans know me as Misha Collins not Dmitri Krushnic.”

Gabriel strokes a loving finger down Misha’s jaw. “Very Well, Dmitri, my Arammu. “

Misha: “What does Arammu mean Gabriel?”

Gabriel: “It is our word for love or lover. “

Me: “And Shi? “

Gabriel: “My life's breathe.”

I smile. “My men are so romantic.”

Gabriel: “What does Dmitri call you?”

Me: “Comoară mea, My treasure. And I call him suflet pereche, Soulmate.”

Gabriel: “What will you call me?”

Me: “Amor Purus.”

Gabriel smiles. “I know those words. Truest love.”

Me: “Pining for us for eons and waiting for us, I believe you have earned it.”

Misha: “I agree. You are bound to have been courted by many Gabriel. To wait for us?”

Gabriel: “You are both worth the wait. For now my Shi and Arammu, I must finish my work. I will return.”

Then he was gone. The jar of salve he used on us  has left me tingly all over. Or is it getting pounded by an angel with my fiance’ on top of me begging for more? Either way, I feel good.

Misha pulled up the computer and orders matching charms for our bracelets to honor Gabriel marking us as his. They are hand painted he will pick them up in Rome.

Jensen comes in and first thing he says, “Can I play with him?”

Misha: “Ask him, He is definitely one to know what and who he wants.”

Me: “Jensen he waited eons for us. Look at what Dmitri needs to prep with before he gets to be had.”

Misha held up the monster plug.

Jensen whistles, “Is he that big?”

Dmitri: “Yes and he is strong,kinky, and dominant.”

Jensen: “Sounds like a good time.”

I laugh, “Kitten he had Dmitri begging for more with just the blunt end of his athame, on top of me, while pounding into me with the largest cock I have ever seen. Wings propping him up, while other parts of his wings did all kinds of kinky goodies. He is alpha and even Dmitri met his match.”

Dmitri: “Yes I did. I never knew the blunt end of an angels athame was used for that. Damn Jensen we have been missing out on opportunities with the angel blades.”

Jensen arched an eyebrow at him. “Somehow I do not think the props would hold up to what you have in mind Mish.”

Me: “Dmitri, I saw the athame after he was cleaning it. It was made with certain studded areas and curved zones. He knew what he was using it for. They have a class on how to please your mate when they go through their third puberty. I believe the sex-ed classes in the EIR would make a BDSM Dom blush.”

Rich: “We could have one made that could handle it.”  

Jared: “Maybe we could just ask for Aeval to put it on the list for wants for wedding gifts.”

Jensen: “Jar would you really ask an angel for an athame that doubles as a dildo for a wedding present?”

Jared: “If it will make me cry in pleasure the way we heard Misha beggin down the hall. Hell yeah.”

Misha looked about like a tomato. He is so cute when he blushes.

Me: “Aeval can you put sound dampeners on the room please?”

Aeval: “Already did. I do not need to hear orgasms surround sound and I am not getting any.” She shoots Jared a look that says it was meant for him.

Me: “Aeval, Why are all out mates coming here for the wedding anyway?”

Aeval, “They are our friends. Plus they all want to be present when you get married. They need to establish the bond with you. “

Me: “Are they staying for the state JIB Con wedding?”

Aeval, “Not all of them. A couple of them may not want to leave you. The rest will want to ready the nests.”

Me: “Ready the nests?”

Aeval: “For when you do arrive. Being bachelors for eons they need to create larger places for a family.”

Me: “When is a Gathering?”

Aeval,” When you have the babies.”

Me: “That is not a lot of time to gather the good people. To ready them. “

Aeval: “Not to worry , lass, everything is well in hand. “

 

Jensen: “Well maybe you don’t need the island after all.”

Aeval: “Oh my yes. The island she is closing on is a portal. All of the Gishers will go to the island and through the portal.”

Misha: “What about the land in Texas? “

Aeval: “Another portal. Every piece of land she chose is a portal. The ranch will allow the Northeastern most part of the states get to safety as well as the Southwestern Canadian section. There is a piece of land being gifted to you for your wedding, Act surprised, it is a portal for Europe. BY her owning these it allows us access to bring those who can co-exist through to safety at an easier pace. If she was trained we could just have her freeze time and take everyone through. Untrained, she could cause something to explode instead because she is changing the rate the particles of time are moving. Playing it safe for now.”

Me: “When am I going to be trained?”

Aeval: “When you finish mating we can begin. A sated oracle is easier going.”

Jared: “Huh yeah she gets really nice when she is pleasure drunk.”

Me: “And you are all sunshine and lollipops Jared.”

Rich: “I’m Lollipops he is Samshine.”

Me: “Rich did you get to meet Gabriel Messenger of the Ethereal Plane?”

Rich: “I sure did. Damn he is fine. That must be why they chose me to play him.”

All of us look at him.

Rich: “He is an angel, I am an angel. His eyes are different so are mine. He is a beautiful work of art. I am a…”

Jensen, “...a small little f...”

Me: “Ross be nice.”

Jensen looks down properly chastised.

Rich: “...As I was saying , I am a creative work of art.”

Dmitri: “He is beautiful. Oh and our other mates will be joining us at the wedding as well. Jensen you will meet your other three mates or should I say the other three parts of me. We will have two different Michael's here. Mine and (Reader)’s mate is Michael Lancier of the Arch where the girls will have Michael O'Shaughnessy McKnight of the sorcerer's domain. You would not wish to offend the Archangel would you?”

Me: “Jensen you get to meet your brothers as well. Jared you get to meet your brother and your sisters. “

Jared: “I am more curious about meeting your mates than my soul siblings. I know they will help me feel more complete, however, I want to see the booty we are adding to the unit.”

Jensen: “I agree. I know my siblings want you and eventually they will have you. I am interested in the ones who I can play with that look like that stunning piece of work that flew off. Jar did you see his wing spans? “

Jared: “I did. I did not know angels had wings on their calves and their thighs. He had 4 complete sets. Two on his shoulders, two on his lower back, two on his thighs, and two on his calves.”

Misha: “5”

Me: “Correct. He has a set on the back of his head in his hair that wrap around his face. I saw them when he was tending to after care. I felt them brush my face when I was kissing his neck.”

Misha: “They are a dark blue black with hints of silver and lavender.”

Jared: “Wow. I wonder what they are for?”

Rich : “Do you even look at my section of the book?”

Jared: “I haven’t completed my section yet.”

Rich: “Those are the reverent feathers. They only make themselves visible to their mates and in the presence of the creator. Their mates are highly revered and only other being revered by the angelic beings is the creator of all. The wing will stroke their mates affectionately and will hide the angel’s eyes when in the presence of the creator to shield it unless permission is granted to gaze upon him. Soon I will be rockin’ the whole feathery mullet myself Samshine.” He flips the back of his hair in true Rich fashion.

Jared: “I will happily play with your plumage when it arrives, until then let us focus on learning what everything does.”

Me: “The one I am most concerned about is Phoenix Talon of the Onyx Wings. Aeval, What is he or she?”

Aeval: “He is current Alpha of the Shifter domain. He is a Drakkon Onyx Wing Fire Class Eight. Very distinguished, highly sought after, most dominant of all the shifters. He runs the military branch of the EIR, overseeing all of the training. He is very hands on in training and testing for an alpha. He takes the safety of the realm very seriously.”

Me: “Another dominant? Aeval are any of my other mates submissive except Jensen and Jared?”

Aeval: “No my dear not dominant in bed , dominant in personality. They command respect and are high ranking alphas. Jensen and Jared command respect as well. Personality wise the most docile of your mates is Cassiel. He is , after all, innocence and naivety wrapped in a delicious scroll.”

Me: “So that would be a ‘No, No submissives.’ Anyone who spends millenniums studying the scrolls is bound to have found the dominant section of the kinky scroll. He did send these after all.” I hold up the scrolls. Aeval unrolls one of them and sits down. “I may have underestimated your mates , my dear, they are quite the kinky munch.”

Me: “Oh yes they are.”

She smiles wickedly and looks at Jared. “Intriguing.”

Jared swallows hard. “Poughkeepsie.”

Rich: “Hold that Poughkeepsie. I say we invite this little number to play Samshine. It is our wedding night.”

Aeval: “Let us study the scrolls together, shall we?” She motioned out the door. Jared and Rich followed her. Jared looked nervous.

Me: “Alright Dmitri, look up Drakkon mating.”

 

After studying the mating details of each of the mates for four hours, we hear a the 3,1,4,2,3 knocking.

Heaven: “Sorry to interrupt, Little Momma, I know you are studying preparing for th meet and greets. Time for your shots and your sustenance. Must keep up energy.”

She gives me my shots and I reach for a biscuit when I hear….

 _….’AAAHHHHHHH_ ‘

I stop reaching for the biscuit and see feathers everywhere in the room they knock me forward and send Jensen off the bed. They slam Heaven into the wall.

Heaven recomposes herself quickly, “About time Camael, Guess you just needed time with Gabriel to bring your feathers out.”

Misha is hovering over me on the bed nude from where his clothes shredded. He has wing so large they block out the light. They are a soft ombre blonde buttercup base that fade into every shade of the rainbow brightening with each shade, darkening to the deepest black at the tips. They shimmer as is diamond glitter was interwoven in every feather.  The one that stands out to me the most is the exact shade of his eyes, They are perhaps the broadest section of his blade wings. His reference feathers are a dark golden blonde with highlights of all the colors interwoven,the tips black as night. Dmitri is the angelic representation of the LGBTQIA+ Flag and he is beautiful.

I begin careful stroking each feather with love and devotion. I glide my fingers up his chest, then cup his face. “Are you alright Pereche?”

Dmitri: “Ouch. Getting your feathers hurts. It felt like my body was torn open.”

Me: “Just a few thousand pores is all. They are beautiful. You represent the community even in the EIR.”

He glances to his wings and chuckles. “I guess I do.”

I kiss him tenderly,pulling him to me.

The door opens.

Heaven: “Ah Michael just in time to witness Camael’s first plumage. “

A deep soft timber reverberates to my core sending shivers through my body. “Beautiful Camael. Heaven, please excuse us. I need to know my mates. You may leave the knight he is quite pretty.”

Dmitri: “ Michael Lancier of the Arch, could you please talk me through retracting these. They take up too much room and I can not see anyone but (reader).”

Michael: “Of course, We will start with the fold.” He walked him through the steps to folk the wings stroking each plume as he did so. Dmitri was about to scream with desire by the time it was folded up to a manageable level. Michael was not playing fair.

Me: “You had to play with the feathers didn’t you?” I chastised him.

Michael was standing there smiling surprised at my snarky remark. “Spoken as a true alpha female. I shall seek permission before touching next time.”

I just then get a look at him. Holy Sweet mother of all that is good and holy, he is stunning. His eyes are a translucent aqua blue, his hair is waves of  sunshine and ginger, his skin is like porcelain, every feature carved for beauty and strength. He must be a good three inches taller than Gabriel, He is wearing a platinum breast plate and military belt. His under garb is matches the ginger highlights in his hair. His wings, even folded, reach the ceiling. They are golden wings with ginger feather accents. His armor is encrusted with dazzling auburn stones. My mates are mesmerizing.

Me: “Michael , forgive my boldness, I was under the impression you would be a bit before your arrival. Though it is a pleasure to meet you.”

Michael: “I see the strength of your character has grown through the ages Imalthealya. True I was not due to arrive until dusk. Gabriel informed me of his encounter and his gift to Camael. He was always had a bit of a sadistic sense of humor. Here Camael, this will help you to graduate up to the the apparatus he gave you and this salve will allow the muscles to become more pliable. “ He hands him a crystal cylinder with a jewel top that matches his armour and a plug apparatus that seems to twist to go from narrow to larger in girth.

“Imalthealya, this will be for you, as you will need to take both of us at once. You will not be expected to accomplish this until you have built up flexibility to accommodate our girth. Gabriel informs me it took all of his concentration not to act like a fledgling with you.” Michael informs me.

Me: “Oh he had enough concentration to not only take me but to use his athame on Dmitri.”

Misha: “Michael, if your goal is to loosen her up, it will be in vane. I even must concentrate every time. Her muscle control is exquisite. She delights in seeing us fall apart.”

Michael: “You wish to challenge me, Imlthealya?”

Misha: “She never backs down from a challenge.”

I am staring down Misha like ‘WTF he is twice my size and an archangel shut the fuck up Dmitri’ but he is not getting my telepathic message.

Michael, “Challenge accepted.”

I think to Michael ‘Michael, you realize Dmitri is the one doing the challenging , right?’

Michael grins at me. I hear his voice. ‘I do. Watch this.’ He stalks over to me and leans in seductively, reaches behind him and...flip… Dmitri is between us. I can feel his feathers all I want.

Michael, “Camael, you better prep thoroughly, Gabriel is not as trained in restraint as I am. He has waited and wanted you for eons. You will be his tonight. As I have been challenged by Imalthealya, I will be taking my time causing her to fall apart over and over while you watch and have that sweet ass of yours is pounded mercilessly by Gabriel. Then when you think you have nothing left to give, I will have you wriggling beneath me with want and need while you see Gabriel and I take her together as you can get no purchase. Only once we have bonded our female will Gabriel and I take you together. You will have him as I take you. You will not have control at any moment. Your pleasure will be up to us. “ He pulls him in for a passionate kiss. “As you were, Camael.” Flip he is back where he was panting from being so turned on.

Michael then captures me in a kiss that is marking my very soul. I once more pull him in deepening the kiss. I run my left hand over the pheromone gland in his shoulder wing while my right hand is in rubbing the referent feathers. My feat locked around his waist. I can feel his arousal beneath his armour under garb. Dmitri is not the only one who was aroused by Michael’s speech.

 

Michael pulls back. “Imalthealya , tonight , for now I have to man the portals. I am overjoyed to have you back my love, and you have saved the heart of our mate as you set out to do.” He kisses me once more. “Camael, Can you ever forgive me for not being able to protect you? “

Misha runs his hand through the reverent feathers of Michael’s, “I have already forgiven all three of you. The one who needs to answer is the fate who messed with us.”

Michael: “Three of us?”

Me: “Yes Michael, The angel who took him was married to him for a while in this life. The angel was duped by the fate as well. “

Michael: “Do you know him?”

Me: “Her, and yes. She is kind and very loving. “

Michael nods: “Then I will withdraw my grievance against this individual as well. The fate will be brought to task.”

Me: “Michael, I would like you to meet our other mate ,Jensen Ross Ackles Knight of the Mystic Glen. Jensen, This is Michael Lancier of the Arch. “

Jensen fell to his knees before him.

Michael: “You are a pretty one Knight of the Mystic Glen. Tell me Camael and Imalthealya , do your other mates like to share?”

Jensen was nodding feverishly.

Misha: “I believe Jensen is very much on board with playing in the future. He does have a bride with particularly extensive mating requirements to tend to tonight.”

Me: “Jaslynn is going to have him busy all night. “

Jensen: “Perhaps Jaslynn will let us join all of you once hers is done?” Jensen is licking his lips at the sight of Michael.

Me: “You could ask her, she does have a certain interest in having you and Dmitri together. She may want to try Gabriel and Michael as well.”

Michael: “Mmmm, Your sexual desire is very healthy Imalthealya.”

Me: “Healthy? My female bits are insatiable.”

Michael looked confused. “You have male bits as well?”

Me: “No, My apologies. I am just female. It is just a delicate way of saying virgina. I have a very high sex drive. Even when everything is sore I still hunger for my mates.”

Michael rubs my lower abdomen, he seems to be thinking. “You are pregnant correct?”

Me: “Yes with seven oracles according to Heaven , Aeval, and Serena.”

Michael: “Please Knight, go fetch Heaven and Serena quickly!” He all but shouts.

A few moments later Heaven and Serena are both in the room.

Heaven: “Your highness, what do you summon me for?”

Serena: “Michael what is it?”

Michael: “ _Uterus didelphys.”_

Heaven: “You think she might…”

Michael: “She has had an insatiable sex drive, is already pregnant with seven, bears two souls merged, I would not rule it out.”

Serena: “Dmitri and Jensen, you need to step out of the room please. She needs examined and may send out energy.”

Me: “What is going on?”

Heaven: “Now just settle back into Michael’s lap Little Momma, We need to rule out a medical condition you had in your original life. The real reason why neither of your forms had children before you left.”

I am about to panic when I feel Michael’s feathers against my face and his arms around me. I feel light and energetic. Then everything is dark.

I open my eyes to being embraced by Michael and him stroking my hair and speaking in a language I do not understand yet find soothing.

Me: “What happened?” I squeak out. My throat is dry and hoarse.

Serena gives me some juice. It feels cool on my throat.

I try again. “What happened?”

Heaven: “Little Momma, You have a condition mortals call _Uterus didelphys._ It is when you have two uteruses. For mortals the female can become pregnant vaginally in both. For those from our realm, it means you need to complete mating ritual with your next set to ease your heat. You are not done being pregnant my child.”

I must have blacked out again because I open my eyes to Michael smiling at me, “Imalthealya, my love, you need not worry we will take care of you.”

I find my voice: “Don’t worry? DON’T WORRY! I AM FUCKING PREGNANT WITH SEVEN FUCKING BABIES AND YOU ARE TELLING ME I AM GONNA CARRY MORE?!? Don’t fucking worry my ass! Males can get pregnant how about you carry the next lot huh?”

I am up and waving my arms all over the place knowing I must look a sight.

Michael walks over to me slowly and with purpose. “Oh no you don’t you keep your sweet feathered ass right over there!” He continues his pursuit.

Michael pins me to the wall and kisses me until I melt. Dammit, why does he kiss so well?

 

Michael: “Imalthealya, now that I have your attention. Gabriel and I will be here with Camael’s brothers and the knights. You can either mate with either group. You do not have to mate with all.We will never pressure you to do something you do not want to do. However, if you do not complete the mating before you go into the other realm your nausea will get out of control and you may lose the babies you have. The fae side to you goes through heat the angel side to you goes through paratherma. You will freeze and sweat at the same time causing conditions hazardous to the babies. Plus the shifters will go crazy scenting your heat whether or not you are theirs. “

Me: “Dammit. Alright. Bring in Jared, Jensen, and Dmitri. They need to know so we have complete transparency in the unit. Tell them to bring the unit in please Serena.”

Everyone came in and I explained what my situation was.

Vicki: “That explains why even I have been craving you and you are not my mate.”

I wink at her. “Maybe in play Vic.”

Jared: “Can’t Dmitri, Ross, and I get her pregnant again?”

Michael: “No her body already knows your energy signature. It will open the canal when her next group of mates is present and prepared to mate upon the first knot.”

Dmitri: “Gabriel did not knot her? “

Me: “No I think he was close to it though. He was trying to hold back. I could tell. And he seemed determined we would be ‘one’ tonight.”

Michael: “Yes he tried to tell me you were in paratherma, I told him you were pregnant. He was confused. Now we know where the confusion lies.”

Me: “So I can be pregnant by Dmitri’s brothers, Gabriel and you or by Jensen’s brothers, or by Phoenix or by Jared’s sister. Right?”

Michael: “No. Phoenix and Tassime’ do not have groups. It must be a group. If Phoenix and Tassime’ joined a group with Jared then next time it would be possible. Groups are three or more. “

Me: “So you and Gabriel do not have enough for a group?”

Michael: “Cassiel , Malcolm Aire, and Halaliel have all agreed to be part of our group sense Camael is already mated to her.”

Me: “So three or five trying to impregnate me again?”

Michael: “You are not easily persuaded are you?”

Dmitri: “She is a tough negotiator. What might sway her is if any of you minds her taking control during your mating. She is, after all, alpha.”

Jared: “She has owned all three of our asses.”

I walk over to my bags and pull out the largest strap-on and display it for him. Michael does a flourish with his hand and hold out a massive dildo for the strap-on. “This will be what you need for me. Gabriel has his own. As do the rest. We custom formed ours when we go through our last puberty. We can upgrade if we so desire. Most do not. Mine is upgraded. You and I use to help one another through our fertile cycles.”

All of the guys are squirming at the sight.

Rich: “Better you than me, brother.”

Michael looks at him as if just seeing him. “Tao? Yes you always were a bit squeamish with the riskier models. Happy to see you opened up to having a larger mate.”

Me: “You recognize him?”

Michael: “Only from his eyes and from his disrespectful tone. All these years he still owns it. He once swore he would not take a mate larger than him.”

Rich: “No comments from the peanut gallery.”

Me: “Jared and him are in love that helps.”

Jared: “He chose me first.”

Me: “True. He kissed him waking feelings in Jared he had refused to acknowledge.”

Jensen: “Only took a couple decades.”

Michael: “Sounds like your mate was being difficult.”

Rich: “Understatement. Millions of fans wrote about us together in stories and he still did not make a move.”

Me: “No Rich, Millions of fans wrote about Gabriel and Sam in stories. Not Richard and Jared. “ I look at a confused Michael. “Actors.”

Michael: “Gabriel and Sam? Stories suggested something about Gabriel and Samandriel or Samael? “

Me: “No , Gabriel they had as an archangel not a messenger angel and a mischievous one at that. Sam was a human who was part of a prophecy to be Lucifers vessel but refused.”

Michael: “Why would Lucifer need a vessel? He is in hiding for a reason.”

Me: “Their are mistranslations Lucian, Lucifer, Lucas, and Lunos were summed up in to one being Lucifer. And Angels were believed to be just beings of light who needed human vessels to be on earth in the story. “

Michael: “Gabriel would never mate Lucian.”

I can not believe I am having to explain Supernatural to Michael yet alone shipping.

Me: “I believe you. They did not want him in a relationship with Lucian they wanted the human in a relationship with him. It is because of the natural chemistry they saw with Jared and Rich. “

Michael: “I worry what they would say about me.”

Jensen chuckled. “They want you and Dean to be kinky. Dean is played by me and is Sam’s brother. Dean is also suppose to be Michael’s true vessel. Wow were they off.”

Michael arched an eyebrow at him. “Kinky may happen.”

Jensen was suddenly sweating and squirming again.

Me: “They also expected Cas and Dean to be mated for life. So they were not far off on that note were they?” I wink at Jensen and Dmitri.

Michael: “ Cas? Cassiel? How would humans know what he likes?”

Me: “They knew him as Castiel. They saw the chemistry between Dmitri and Ross.”

Jared: “They shipped Dean and Cas with everyone. Anael, Rowena, even Crowley.”

Me: “True. You two were not off the hook either. Gabriel and Rowena, Sam and Eileen.”

Michael: “Sounds like these particular humans have a certain proclivity for sexual pairings. Wait...Anael? How many angel pairings were there?”

Me: “It was quite a few. This group likes the idea of wing kink.” I play with a couple of his feathers.

Michael looks at me eyes brightening. “Tonight.”

Jensen chuckles, “She will test your limits, Michael.”

Michael: “And I hers. For now wing kink is not the subject.”

Misha: “The series lasted 15 years. They had a lot of time to write creative stories about the characters. The writers delighted in killing us off and torturing us every episode. The fans wanted us to at least have a happy private sex life.”

Michael: “Why do humans delight in killing each other off? I will never understand this.”

Me: “That makes you in agreement with everyone in this room my spicy ginger snap.”

Dee: “Michael, I am Danneel, I played the part of Anael they did not ship Anael except with Michael because I am wed to Jensen.”

Michael: “You are not his mate. Why are you wed to him?”

Serena: “She was picking up on Camael and at the time he was married to her mate.”

Michael: “Impatient little one?” He looks at Danneel.

Me: “Don’t you start on her Michael! You have been flirting with him since you walked in the room and he is not yours either.” I chastise him.

Serena: “(Reader) this is The Michael you are speaking to.”

Me: “I do not care if he is the creator. If he is using double standard I will call him on it.”

Michael: “You are right, my love. Forgive me Danneel. I should not have judged you.” Michael nuzzles my cheek. Damn I want to stay mad at him. He admitted I was right. Not fair. I am use to fighting.

Vicki starts laughing, so does Heaven and Serena.”

Jensen: “What are you laughing at? This is serious.”

Heaven: “Little Momma is pouting because she doesn’t get to stay all fired up and kick some angel booty.”

Michael: “My apologies I am not familiar with all of your language.”

Serena: “Michael, (Reader) is usually the one who fights to defend everyone in the units honor. She is not use to someone admitting she is right so quickly and apologizing. So she is pouting because she does not get to spar with you.”

Michael purs into my ear, “Love we will spar plenty tonight.” He nips at my earlobe.

Dammit, how can I stay mad at an angel I want to lick?

He chuckled then I hear… ‘Mind your thoughts.’  inside my head.

Me: “Can you read everyone’s thoughts or just mine, Michael?”

Michael: “Only my mates. Camael is very inventive in his plans for tonight.”

I look down at his garb by his thigh and wonder … ‘16, 18?’

Michael: “21 inches and 4 ⅛ inches diameter.” He states matter of factly.

Rich : “What was that you said Michael?”

Michael: “Oh she was wondering the size of my penis when hard so I answered.”

Vicki did a spit take.

Jared: “Woah man, you mean you are …” He held out his hands about 21 inches apart and then made a circle about 4 inches diameter.

Michael: “That is fairly accurate demonstration, yes.”

Jared: “Dude, How many centuries until I get one of those?”

Rich: “I want to know , how do you stay conscious? The blood flow from your brain has to have been cut off when you get a boner.”

I roll my eyes. “Rich you read the Ethereal section you know angel anatomy is different and you can answer Jared’s question as well. So let's move on shall we?”

Dee: “May I see it some time?”

Jensen: “DEE!! “

Dee: “I did not ask to play with it. Though I would not turn down the chance.”

Rich: “Jensen , you can not blame her, you want to play with him you know you do, you little cock slut.” Jensen and Rich stick their tongue out at each other like children.

Michael: “Tao, your jealousy is showing again. Lovely Danneel, That would be up to my mates. Jensen has already been okayed for some ‘play time’ as you call it.”

Dee: “Has he now? Well as I am married to him he forgot to ask someone.”

She looks at him.

Me: “Dee he had no brain function at the time. Michael was in dominant mode over Dmitri even he did not have words. May Jensen have play time with Michael and if asked by Gabriel ?”

Dee: “Tit for Tat.”

Jensen: “Yes.” Shaking his head furiously.

Misha : “If they request it and only if they request it and we are present that rule remains.”

Dee: “Done.”

Vicki: “That Gabriel sure stoked my fire. I think my dom side might fight with Michael too much.”

Michael: “You would be correct, Beur. You and I were never sexual partners and always dominant. Though we did not fight except that one time. It was only due to me being with no free hands and unable to get to my weapons that you got Camael to begin with. I understand you were acting on a fates orders so you are to be pardoned. My mates would never bed me if I were to harm you anyway.”

Vicki smiles. “Make no mistake , Michael, (Reader)and Camael are dominant as well. “

Michael: “They are a challenge. Camael is a dominant but not the dominant. Imalthealya has always be alpha female in every form. She will submit to make a mate happy only after a challenge. The challenge is a form of foreplay for her.”

Dmitri: “My Little Adrenaline Junkie.” He kisses me on the cheek.

I pinch his nipple and teak it, causing him to instantly harden.

Me: “Aeval, What can we expect from Jensen’s brothers in regards to the news of me and my heat?”

Aeval: “They will do everything in their power to persuade you to mate them. They will even try to get your current mates on their side. “

Me: “Let me guess, they look like Jensen?”

Aeval: “Gracious No! Jensen is pretty and young. His brothers have gone through their puberty cycles already. They will be taller , stronger, more muscular, and have more …” she motioned between the legs.

Me: “I am guessing that comes with a larger ego.”

Michael: “Not in all cases.” He nuzzles my neck I feel his reverence feathers brushing me.

I hear in my mind.. ‘My Shi, Please inform Michael Azrael is waiting.’

Me: “Michael, Gabriel said Azrael is waiting.”

Michael: “He is always in a hurry. Sorry my love. Until tonight.” He kisses me in such a way that has me pulling him on me. “Soon.”

He then kisses Misha and leaves.

Serena: “Now that Michael is gone let’s get those wing back in Mish. Jensen stand here, good and Misha you stand here. Now Misha , Reach for Jensen and as you pull him to you pull your back calf and thigh muscles taught.”

It did not work.

Me: “Let me try.”

I go over to Misha and pull him to me kissing him pulling his waist in to mine. By the time our kiss was done. Misha’s wings were gone and he was hard as a rock.

Jared: “I guess that is where you store them Babe.”

Misha does over to Jared, grabs a handful of hair , pulls it back and thrusts his tongue in his mouth. Ravaging his mouth. He pulls back. “What’s your excuse?”

Jared is hard as steel.

Jared: “Fuck Babe. That was intense. “

Misha: “Pet, our mate is in heat and paratherma. She is putting out energy bursts of sexual desire with every kiss, every touch. Yes I am fucking hard. “

Jaslynn: “Ross my prince you need to read our scrolls. I am needing to speed things up.”

Jensen: “Yes my lady. Reading.” He dives onto the bed and starts reading the scrolls again.

Serena : “Why did it work for you but not for Jensen? “

Me: “Because I kissed him.”

Serena: “That’s right, I had you kiss Jensen to bring his in didn’t I?”

I nod my head.

Aeval: “Jensen’s brothers look like this and they are very kind males.” She holds up their pictures. Misha starts panting.

Me: “We will meet them soon Aeval. Misha is too aroused for visual porn at the moment.”

Aeval: “That are quite tasty aren’t they?” She is looking at their representations. Jared shuts the book picks her up and Rich up, leaving the room. About time I think.

I look around and everyone left except Jaslynn, Jensen, Dmitri, and me.

Jaslynn is explaining different things about the scrolls to Jensen. He is telling her what is he comfortable with doing.

Me: “Jensen, just let her lead and you follow. “

Jaslynn: “Thank you. Yes Ross. I know what needs done. Please.”

Jensen leaves with her.

Misha is on me the moment they are out the door. “Please, I need help to begin the stretching.”

I lay him back and lick and nip my way down his body, tracing every luscious muscle with my tongue. I take his beautiful member in my mouth to offer pleasure and distraction while I prep him. I use the special muscle lubricant that Michael gave as well as lube up the stretcher. As soon as it is in position, I slowly dial the stretcher. Once I hear him hiss, I stop. I add more muscle lubricant. I manage a couple more notches.I then lay back so he can do the same for me.

Once we are both prepped, he enters me and starts fucking me at a fevered pace. We are both yearning for each others touch. Biting , licking, thrusting, sweating. It is never enough. Finally like a tidal wave, it hits, the climax washes over me. Then him. We then go to the shower and clean adjusting the stretchers on each other another notch.

We are dressed and I show him his dietary restrictions. He sighs.

Knocks come 3,1,4,2,3 .

I open the door.

Kim, Briana, and Rachel come in.

Briana: “Girl I hear your mates are a sight to behold show me the goods.”

Kim: “Bitch you been holding all the good men hostage? Let me see the eye candy?”

Rachel: “I heard three are seelie. Please show me.”

Me: “Alright, you will meet them tonight. Dmitri pull up their pictures.”

Kim: “Those can not be real? Bitch that is Mish on roids.”

Me: “Kim those is Misha’s brothers Cassiel, Malcolm Aire, and Halaliel.”

Rachel: “You mean the real Cas? He is beautiful.”

Me: “He is. Just not as sexually naive as SPN lead you to believe. Every bit as powerful and intelligent. Just his emotions are with MIsha AKA Camael.”

Briana: “Oh who is this sexy, dark ,winged Adonis?”

Misha: “That is Gabriel Messenger of the Ethereal Plane.”

Me: “This is Michael Lancier of the Arch.”

Kim: “Woah hold up, Archangel Michael and Gabriel?”

Me: “You got it.”

Rachel: “Who is this? “

Misha: “Those are Jensen’s brothers. Sir Declan , Sir Tuyen, Sir Aedus of the Mystic Glen. Aren’t they beautiful?”

Rachel: “Oh my, Yes. If you don’t want them I do. They are stunning.”

Me: “Rachel, Have you met with Aeval yet?”

Rachel: “No, I have been informed she is in Jared’s company at the moment.”

Me: “Yes. She has wanted him for a while. Anyway she is Queen Aeval Fae Bean Sidhe’ , She can tell you if you are of the faire folk. I believe you may be.”

Briana: “Mercy, Mercy, Mercy me. Mmmm who is this luscious bit of eye candy?”

She shows me the picture it is someone I have not seen yet. Below the picture I see ‘Phoenix Talon of the Onyx Wings.’

Me: “That is Phoenix Talon of the Onyx Wings. He is the current alpha of the shifters. He is a Drakkon. He needs at least two more members to his group before he can pursue me.This woman here is Tassime’ she is Jared’s sister she is mine and Misha’s as well. She needs two members to her group as well. “

Kim: “I can not wait to find my additional mates. I love my man but, being in a place where I am young again and encourage to accept all my mates, I will be glad to have all mine. Every girl gets bored now and again. Need to spice things up.”

Briana: “Spicy Hot. Ohhhh girl look at these.”

Kim: “Wooooow. Who are they?”

I look in the book. “That one is Jared’s brother. That one is Rich’s other mate and Vicki’s soul brother.”

Rachel: “And who are these two? “

Me: “They belong to Vicki and Danneel.”

Kim: “Sign me up.”

Briana: “Please tell me they are bringing friends for us.”

Misha: “Ask Aeval.”

 

Me: “Misha we need to address the script everyone is gonna do at the convention for the stage wedding. This is the On-cor JIB 11. A surprise JIB for the fans. Last JIB you said you would be spending the next ten seasons performing a puppet show in Jensen’s backyard. That sounds so kinky Pereche. The euphemisms were not lost on the fans, trust me. Would you mind adding in a lip lock to Jensen for the fans?”

Kim: “Fuck the fans. I want to see the lip lock! I don’t mean a chaste kiss either Mish. We need the Destiel / Cockles Kiss of our shipping fantasies!”

Briana: “Yes I will ready Chris with the camera. We need pictures. Lots of pictures. DeanCas , Cockles, Mishalecki, Sabriel, Grifcles, (First 4 IN of Reader LN)alecki, Mish(F4 Initials of Readers FN), Jen(F4 In of Reader’s FN), Jen(Reader 3FN initials)Mish, …”

Misha: “We get the idea Bri. You are a fanfic reader.”

Briana: “Reader, writer, dreamer...I live vicariously through you. I love my man and my daughter but fantasies are the spice of life.”

Rachel: “I have kissed this one. No need for a repeat performance. I might want to take a taste of these three though.” She points to Jensen’s seelie brothers.

Misha blows a kiss to Rachel: “Pizza man too much for you Unifairy?”

Rachel: “That kiss was supposed to be no tongue angel.”

Misha snickers: “I am a method actor. “

Rachel: “Yeah and Jensen almost busted a nut watching too, perve.”

Me: “Rachel you can complain all you like but you enjoyed it. Everyone saw your eyes dilated in the show. That is how Megstiel became a ship.”

Rachel : “I will neither confirm or deny the accusations. Change of subject.  Do we get the peep show or not?”

Misha: “If Jensen is game so am I.”

Briana: “Sweet!!! I am getting everyone on board. Back in a Jiff.”

She leaves.

Kim: “The fans are gonna go wild with this script you know that?”

Me: “Jared wanted to come out to the fans about him and Rich. It was really bothering him to hide who he is any longer. Misha and Jensen have been wanting to come out. Everything just seems to be right in line. So I made the suggestion. Making it comedy will entertain the fans. Some fans will say it was not real others will argue it is. Typical fandom BS, when the guys make a video officially coming out they can tell the fans they knew about it sense JIB 11.”

Kim: “How are you gonna deal with the bearding hate?”

Me: “They already call me the incubator. Just wait until Poly Unit comes out. They are gonna flip their lid. I am not really worried. We have less than a year in this realm. The haters are gonna stay here. They better shape up or their eternity is gonna be quite literally Hell.”

Misha: “Incubator? When did this hate term start?”

Me: “The moment it was announced about the ‘donations’.”

Misha handed Kim the phone, “We are going to nip the hate in the butt right now. I am announcing our engagement and showing off rings. Live stream. I already messaged Ross, Jared, and Rich. They are on their way up here. “ Misha is pissed off. His eyes are furrowed with anger and pupils zeroed in on the phone. If they could shoot lasers they would. Given recent abilities I worry they might.

Jensen , Jared and Rich all enter with Briana.

Jared: “Why didn’t you tell us about all of this?” He is holding up his phone with the incubator hate coming from the fandom.

Me: “It is just fandom BS. Same stuff they said about your wives for years. It doesn’t affect how we feel for each other. It is only a select group as well. Seems to be about a thousand out of the millions of fans you have. “

We all sit on the bed together leaning on the head board. Jensen, Me, Jared, then next layer is Misha between Jensen’s legs laying his head on my belly with Rich between Jared’s legs sucking on a lollipop.

Briana give the signal...3,2,1, point.

…’Hey everyone this is Jensen Ackles  I am here with Jared, Misha and a special woman we have introduced to you before. This is our PA (Reader). She is much more than that though. She is part of our family.”

...Jared was next ‘Recently it was brought to our attention she has been receiving hate messages from a couple thousand of you dubbing her ‘the Incubator’ for carrying all three of our kids.Not cool.’

….Rich starts ‘This little lady is amazeballs. She has done more for this family and me personally than I can ever repay.’

…Misha’ She is not just our PA. You see these? (Holds up his hand with unit ring) This is an engagement ring. ‘ They all hold up the glistening blue stones. ‘We plan to get married soon.’

…Jensen again , ‘That is right I am married to Danneel . I love Dani a lot. I also love (Reader) , Misha and one of you that has not been introduced yet and she won’t be until she is ready. She doesn’t handle hate as calmly as (Reader) does. ‘

…Jared again, ‘Love is infinite. Hate is putrid.  If you want to express love , kindness and generosity… welcome to our lives… if you continue to spread hatred and filth you are not welcome in our lives.’

… Rich again, ‘Our time in this realm is too short for drama folks. Bottom Line … she is family, those little ones she is carrying, family, if you are full of hate you are no longer part of this family. ‘

…’ Everyone, this was not a planned live stream, I let it slip about being called an incubator and yeah they are really protective. I agree that if you will show love, kindness, generocity you are welcome in this family. Those of you who continue to dwell in hate… sad to say we will part ways very soon. I am very pregnant. This has not changed and will not change for many more months. I love these men and this family. I see on my phone here that some of you are trying to ask use this as conformations about Jared and Jensen. Guys please tell them once and for all to hear the truth.’

…’ Jared and I have never and will never have sex that is all sorts of wrong. He is my brother in every way except blood. I love him as an annoying little brother.’-Jensen

…’Dude you are so not my type. Eww.  I can not believe people actually shipped us for over a decade. So wrong. Now anyone else in this bed is fair game.’ -Jared winks.

…’Anytime Samshine.’-Rich blows him a kiss.

Jensen strokes Misha’s hair and tilts his head back and delves his tongue in for deep kiss right on live stream. I smile at my men. Jared pulls Misha over me for another kiss . Damn I am enjoying this Facebook broke, there goes the twitter comments. Jensen pulls me in for a kiss while Misha is over me.  Then Misha kisses me while Jared kisses my neck. Rich is wiggling his eyebrows at the camera.

…’She is here to stay. No bearding , no incubator, no hiding. No more BS got it?’ -Jensen

…’For those who are concerned about cheating welcome Danneel. ‘-Me

Dee crawls on the bed next to Jensen and Misha then Kisses me.

....’Hey everyone. We’ve been hiding in plain sight ,too long. I am engaged as well When Misha and Vicki called it quits She kept me. See Pretty isn’t it? We believe in being true to you. Each of us is Polyamorous and some are Bisexual, some pan-sexual, others Ace. We are still the same people you have followed. I still love Jensen, it is just Vicki is my soul mate. There are people in this world , surprise it is not just you. Every one of them is unique. Their own desires, their own heritage. Some of you may not agree with our way of life. That is fine. …

…(continued) We did not make this video to persuade you to join us. We made this live stream because we were sick of the hate. It was time you stop speculating what happens in our private lives and take a look at your own. Are you being kind? Are you being loving? Are you accepting of others? Are you being generous and charitable? If you answered no to any of those then you need to make some changes right now. ‘-Dee

…’You are so very right, I love you Dani.’ -Jensen kisses her.

…’Now  I see many questions on my twitter.  Yes, Jensen is a great kisser. Darling you do not have any ideas what Misha can do with that tongue. Yes Jared’s fingers are quite talented. No I am not a whore. I have not been in a relationship for 11 years. When you find your soul mates you know. No i am not being greedy. Being in a Polyamorous relationship requires the exact opposite. Yes the children know, they have been raised to know about all the different options available to them. Yes I will be Gishing this year my very first thank Danneel for that, she recruited me. I have a surprise for all the Gishers but it will need to wait until after GISH for the Surprise. Just keep vacation time available is all I am going to say. Ah Guys this one is asking what I kiss like?...’

…’Ambrosia’-Jared

…’Hmm excellent question I better try again.’-Jensen pulls me in for a deep kiss. ‘Addictive, She had my favorite biscuits recently.’ I laugh.

…’It is true I had these.’ I hold up a vitamin biscuit and Jensen takes it and eats it. I shrug my shoulders. ‘He likes my pregnancy vitamin biscuits.’

…’Her kiss is soft and demanding.’-Dee

…’She tastes like MINE.’ -Misha and pulls me in instantly devouring me in a soul searing kiss.

…’Is it getting hot in here? Really  guys? I feel really warm.’ I feel panicked.

They cut the live stream.

Serena hands me some purity water to drink. “That would be your heat. Drink this. The purity water will ease it.”

After four glasses of it, I feel almost normal again. I turn to see Jensen looking at the blanket now off the bed. There are 2 hand sized holes burnt through the blanket and the sheets.

Serena: “Good thing Gabriel brought this. Looks like your heat is bring out some of your abilities Little Momma.”

Me: “What am I supposed to like shoot fire from my hands or something?”

Serena: “Imalthealya, you had elemental abilities before, you also were able to freeze time, gravitate, levitate, send energy bursts that would knock out entire legions of Sheol soldiers, You had abilities some could not fathom.”

Me: “Great so if I get emotional …”

Serena: “A new ability will come out. That is your routine. Yes. This is so exciting. Keep the purity water handy.”

Me: “You say it's exciting? Not quite the term I would use. Annoying,frustrating, unpredictably irritating… those would qualify.”

Jared: “This is total X-Men. Think about it everyday people get extraordinary powers.”

Me: “Jared, please don’t compare EIR Citizens to X-Men. I doubt I would be the only one to smite you for that.”

Serena starts laughing: “Jaslynn , Halona, and Aeval all came to mind immediately. “

Me: “I am more concerned what would happen when he is around the ones who are not exposed to this realm on a daily basis. Michael, Gabriel, Phoenix…”

Serena: “Good point. Jared unless you want to piss off your superior in the EIR on first meeting, I suggest you do not compare him or any shifter to an X-Men. Keep in mind your superior’s other form is a 60 foot tall Onyx Wing Drakkon that could shush kabob your ass in just a huff. Plus he is also one of (reader)’s other mates and may be a member of your group next time she is due for heat.”

Jared: “Yikes. Really Big Boss Dude coming to the wedding eh?”

Jensen: “Don’t worry you got this bro just be you… on second thought it has been nice knowing you Dude.”

Me: “Stop! I won’t let any of my potential mates barbecue any of my current mates. Drakkon Leader or not. No one hurts my family!”

Misha: “Easy Comoară, look, take a drink and sit.”

I look down and white flames with blue tips are rising from my hands.

I take a deep breath the flames go out and I take a long drink. I sit on the edge of the bed.

I laugh: “I don’t suppose our gowns are fire proof are they?”

Serena laughs so hard: “No such luck. Why didn’t I think about that as a feature? I really must suggest that as an option.”

Misha logs back on the live stream with Jensen , Jared and me.

…’We are back. Sorry (Reader) was having a side effect of pregnancy. ‘ -Misha informs them.

…’Trust me you do not want to get her fired up.’ -Jared

…’I am feeling a little better. Nothing good old purity water won’t help.’-Me

…’We take care of our family. Please take care of each other.’-Jensen

…’I see many of you worry for  the number of children I am having. No worries. I am healthy just a bit of heat is all. Jared a couple of fans are asking if they can be one of your partners. Care to answer that?’

…’I am divorced but want to get married again. Can not say whether you are in the running or not because the screen is too small to really tell who I am talking with. I can tell you this, if you are with me you accept all that comes with me or it is no deal. I don’t do ultimatums, lies, or tricks. ‘-Jared

…’All applications need to be vetted by his current relationships at that time. Don’t think you get preferential treatment for calling dibs , yes we see the dibs.’-Misha

…’Who ever just told Misha to shut it is not being blocked from this feed you were warned about hate.”-Jensen

…’BAM! That’s how you do it. Feels good to block the haters. Been wanting to do that a long time.’-Jensen high fives Jared and Misha.

…’She is fine and will be joining us in Rome for On-cor JIB. ‘  

…’Misha they want to know if you would wear angel wings for them?’

…’I will think about it. Jensen can think about a pair of fairy wings.’  Misha winks.

…’Oh No ,no ,no ,no! I am not wearing the wings. ‘ -Jensen

…’Oh come on Jensen, you wear wings and I will wear fangs. It will be a hoot. We can costume contest JIB 11 Oncour up.’ -Jared

The fans were all begging for costumes now. Jensen was really shooting daggers at Jared and Misha.

…’I will do my best to get them to wear some kind of  dress up attire. No promises. We are going to let you get back to your day. We have some guest arriving and need to get ready. No you do not know the guests they are live a long ways from us. Go spread love, kindness, generosity and don’t forget to stay weird.’-Me

We close out of the live stream.

Me: “That last line about attire gives us the option to move forward with our original plan or to break out the EIR Attire. You decide. With all of us popping our abilities right and left I am leaning for the costume party until we get this under wraps. I am certain Phoenix will have some attire that would work for Jared if he were to shift, we can ask when he gets here. Jensen’s brothers will have outfits for him, Aeval and Rachel are about the same size and I am guessing she is like Jensen. Misha your brothers, Gabriel and Michael should have something we can work with for you and Rich. We can either alter my stage dress or …”

Serena clears throat: “...I have a gown for you from the EIR you were to wear if your wings appeared. Imaltheal’s wings shred normal fabric. This is special made for you by your father though I can not show you until these guys vamoose.”

Me: “Thank you Serena. I will look at it once everyone else is taken care of. Do you have ideas for the other girls and guys?”

Heaven: “Little Momma time for your shots and would you please sit down you are wearing me out not to mention these beautiful wood floors. Now we will take care of everything. Do not get over excited. Heaven’s right here Little Momma...”

...

She must have sedated me because I open my eye and it is almost dusk. I am lying in my bed with fresh linens. Dammit, I have lost the afternoon so much to do!

I stand up and feel myself pulled back down. “Where are you going Comoară?” I hear Misha’s sleepy voice and see his heavily lidded eyes.

Me: “Heaven sedated me. I have so much planning to do.”

Misha: “She sedated you because you looked like you were going to go supernova on us. You were glowing like one of those 70’s mood rings. After she sedated you the glow traveled through your hands and produced these.” He holds up 11 more stones all on talismans that look just like the ones in the rings.

Me: “They look like your engagement unit rings.”

Misha: “They are the same kind of stone. You have that ability to create these. It is up to you who they are for. There is enough for our mates or there is enough for the children. You already gave Rich and his boys them. That leaves enough for the children, Kim and Bri’s kids . They are the ones unprotected currently. No pressure either way.”

Me: “No brainer. Children first always. Our potential mates can defend themselves, the children , Plus Kim and Bri’s kids can not. If our potential mates object then they can kiss my rosy red ass and stick their members up their own ever lovin’ asses.”

Misha kisses me: “I agree. Children first. That plug getting to you as well Comoară?” He chuckles.

I am squirming on the bed: “Yes Dammit! I need to move nature calls. “

Misha lets me up. He follows me into the bathroom. That is love right there. He helps me with my issues and gets me set back up.

Misha: “Michael is down stairs as well as the others, I wanted you to have time getting ready. I am going leave Serena to assist you.I love you.”

I went to tell him verbally but tell him in my mind ‘I love you Pereche.’

He looks startled then smiles. “You need to teach me that.”

He leaves with a kiss.

Serena and the girls all get ready in my room. I put on the gown Serena brought me.

At the ceremony , I meet everyone, most for the first time. I am cornered by Jensen’s seelie family as Aeval warned.

Me: “Sir Declan , Sir Tuyen, Sir Aedus it is a pleasure to meet you, however, I will not be pressured one way or the other. For the moment, I just want the Wedding to occur for my current unit. Then I will sit down with the ten of you and become acquainted with your personalities and expectations. I may be compatible with you but, I still will not hesitate to reject those who piss me or my family off. Do we understand one another?”

The nod their understanding.

I feel a hand on my back I don’t recognize and immediately elbow the person aiming for ribs, my funny bone hit armour. “Ouch. Fuck Michael Lancier what the hell sneaking up on me like that?”

Michael chuckles: “You are in a feisty mood Imalthealya. Camael informed me to be careful. Please accept my apologies. “

Me: “No permanent damage. Good to see you again. What do you need Ginger Snap?”

Michael: “Please refrain from that in public. Camael’s brothers wish to meet you. They have all shook hands with Camael. It is safe. Camael is processing the information he has gained. He has grown quiet. “

Me: “I will meet the other after I check on Camael. If he is quiet it could be good or bad.”

I find MIsha sitting in a corner table looking out the window. I touch his arm, speaking directly into his mind. ‘Pereche, are you alright my love?’

Misha looks at me I can hear his thoughts clearly. ‘So long it has been. Now We are back together. The information is intense. I am not certain I can live in this realm Comoară. I need to get everyone to our realm, to safety.’

…’Then we will after Gish. Your Gishers need you to guide them home.’

He nods. ‘Yes and it is not too far away. What will we use to get them to the Island and other portals?’

…’You have access to my account.  Fly them to the Island, by Helicopter  from Belize. You can fly them to Belize from all over. The ones closer to the other portals will go to those. Have them as backup prizes for the Gishers.’

He nods.’ That will work. I will also bus closer ones in.’

…’Now my mate, time to introduce me to your  brothers.’

Misha rises and holds himself with strength and pride. He kisses me with a love and wisdom of the love we have developed over the eons. I would get lost in the kiss.

He brings me to a side chamber where I see the three brothers waiting with Gabriel Messenger and Michael Lancier.

Gabriel approaches me offering me his hand. I can see him deferring to Misha on his actions. Misha must have had a talk with him about my conditions and temperament tonight. I take his hand and squeeze it letting him know I am calm telepathically. ‘Gabriel I am not going to break. I just need to get the wedding through with no more surprise abilities. Then all of us can get better acquainted.’

…’Yes Shi. I was told of your transformations and heat. We will get through them together as we did once before.’

That was good news someone knew first hand how to help me without knocking my ass out.

All of them chuckled.

Me: “Let me guess everyone of you hear that.”

They all nodded.

Me: “Cassiel, I wanted to thank you for the scrolls. They have been useful in studying and preparation for each of those who wish to merge into the other realm.”

Cassiel approached me pulled me flush with him: “My pleasure Imalthealya. Rest assured I know far more than the pizza man ever could.”

Me: “I sure as fuck hope so. I know more than the pizza man. I have no doubt in my mates abilities to please me. I am trying to learn as much as I can to return the favor. “

Cassiel: “It is our responsibility to please you. Not the other way around, though I will take great pleasure in our endeavors. I understand you do not have issues in pleasing or seduction only in self appreciation. Something I will make certain you know you are very much appreciated , loved, and adored.”

I glide my hand up his silken crimson robe, I cup his soft,supple cheek , lead him down to a chaste’ kiss. Yeah that did not happen. In moments the bone chilling cold rocked my core causing me to buckle. He caught me, cradled me bridle style, brought me to the ottoman at the end of the bed and sat down.

Gabriel brought the purity springs water to my lips: “Drink Shi.”

I drain the glass, then another, thrice more. “Paratherma sucks almost as much as heat.”

I cuddled into Cassiel for warmth. He lifted my chin. “Imalthealya, your body reacted to our touch.”

Me: “I know Cassiel, I am not only pregnant with seven oracles, but I have another uterus and am in both heat and paratherma. I set bedsheets on fire earlier today just from being emotional and kissing my mates one of which is a shifter. I have 10 potential other mates here and only one set can stop the madness that is my other uterus. Apparently my father doesn’t think seven babies is enough for me to carry at one time. “

Malcolm Aire: “Your condition has not changed in all these eons, Imalthealya? This is surprising information.”

Me: “Apparently just this latest vessel has the equipment I had before. I would have died in childbirth or before in other lives had this condition existed.”

Gabriel: “Shi, you need to decide and mate tonight. I am not pressuring you either way. It is a simple fact. It is dangerous for the oracles you already carry for this to continue.”

Me: “I know Gabriel. I am here to meet these three. I have already spoken with the seelie. “

Cassiel leans in and kisses me once more this time the kiss feels as if our souls are touching, merging. I don’t want the kiss to stop. He breaks the kiss. He is smiling at me. “Imalthealya your aura is beautiful.”

I open my hand and a talismen appears. I place it on his neck. His wing spread wide with pride, they are a sight to behold. They are identical to Misha’s wings with iridescent white just before the darkened tips almost like a highlight of his soul breaking through the wings. He folds them back and puts them away.

I am them picked up by two very strong arms.

Halaliel sits with me on the edge of the bed. He makes not a word. He glides his hand down my face, then my bosom. Softly cupping my large breast in his massive hand. I can feel him hardening under my ass. It is then I remember, Halaliel never had emotions. This is all new to him. I sit there patiently as hit hard-on pushess on my plug making it uncomfortable. He then crashes his lips to mine in a kiss that would leave no doubt to anyone outside that I had been kissed. It is strong and full of hunger and desire. I decide I better take control as he has no control of emotions yet. I kiss him back just as feverishly and then bring him back to a calmer kiss letting him feel tender kisses and caresses.

When we break away, Gabriel hand me a glass of purity spring water.

Me: “Halaliel, are you alright?”

Halaliel: “That was very pleasurable. I would like to explore more. May we?”

Me: “Perhaps later. How about we talk first? Tell me what you enjoy.”

Halaliel: “Until I met Camael, I had no need for pleasure. My life was what you would call monotonous. I am a professor and instructor in the military for our realm. I teach cultural exchange classes between the domains and now will include realms. I am an instructor in hand to hand combat. I do not have what you would call a social life. Unless you count turning down unwanted advances a social life. “

Me: “So were the advances unwanted because you did not find them attractive or was there another reason.”

Halaliel: “None of them were my mates. I can feel my mates presence. I know who they are. I know where they are. I refuse to go to them because all of us agreed to wait until we were with Camael once more and were able to give our mates the emotions they deserved instead of only a shell.”

Me: “Wise. And now. Will you go to them? “

Halaliel: “I am holding one of you. Michael, Gabriel, and seven others here. We all must focus on you first.”

Me: “Michael and Gabriel, the two of you just happen to ask them as part of your group? Or were you accepting their decision on Camael and prepared to wait?”

Gabriel: “It has not been easy Shi. Stubbornness is something quite abundant in Anu, it appears all of his parts shared that quality equally.” he growled.

Michael: “I have known since the birth. When the emotions were taken , I knew it would be a wait and prepared myself for that task. He is correct though, Anu’s stubbornness is very abundant.”

Me: “That is a quality I adore about him. I am even more stubborn than he is.”

Misha: “That is true. What she says goes. You can try to change her mind but it is often a mute point.”

Me: “If it comes to protecting my family, I know what I am doing and I do it well. Best not get on the wrong side.”

Michael: “That I believe. You have always been a protector, My Love.”

I touch Halaliel’s face once more bringing him in for a gentle kiss. I can feel our energies vibrate as they touch. His signature is more intense than Cassiel’s. Halaliel is like fuel to my fire. As I pull back I open my hand and there is another protection talisman just different shaped. I place it over Halaliel’s neck. I see his large ruby, bronze and gold wings spread out behind him they pattern makes them look as is they are on fire. He is a strong, commanding presence. It is a glorious sight.

They seem to reflect the fierce stormy bronze band circling his golden and green eyes. They shown magnificently against his copper skin. Once he put them away, his breathing started to settle.

I am then picked up by Malcolm Aire, who moves me just one lap over.

Malcolm Aire: “Imalthealya, I am so overjoyed to have you back with us. To see my brothers spread their wings in pride once more, it is a gift only you could give. Thank you.” He leans in and kisses me ever so gently. I can feel his soft lips on mine, I feel his energy tough mine and a cool breeze ripples through me, washing away my worries. For just that moment it is the two of us. When I pull back and open my hand there is a cuff with the stone in it. I offer it to him. He smiles. “I do not like anything near my neck. Your energy chose wisely. “ He allows me to put the cuff on his left wrist, the stone glistening and shaped in a fluid motion. His wings spread wide. Teal, Emerald, and Purple feathers stretch as far as the room permits. They are tipped with a wave of cascading turquoise trimmed in silver. The silver matches his eyes the emerald is the ring around his iris. He is wisdom long acquired complete once again.

I am lifted by Michael and kisses once again. Only this time when the kiss ends the stone is not in my hands it is imprinted on his breastplate in the shape of my hands.

Gabriel is next. Upon completion of our moment together, he is wearing a gem looped on his belt from where my hands had rested there.

I am set down. I walk to Misha and kiss him once again. In his hand appears an athame not unlike what was used on him only more elaborate. It is encrusted with the protection stones and has a hilt.

Misha grins: “Perfect. Thank you my treasure. I will take care of this.”

Me: “Oh no you don’t Dmitri. You will not use that on Jared and Jensen do you hear me?”

Misha laughs for the first time since becoming whole. “I love you.”

Me: “I love you as well Pereche. I mean it. Gabriel is not using one with protection stones. I do not want you ripping them. You hear me?”

Misha: “Yes my treasure.” He kisses me sweetly. Why don’t I believe him?

Me: “Michael please tell me you brought a toy Camael can play with on our other mates so he doesn’t hurt them with this one?”

Michael: “Cassiel brought Camael’s.”

Cassiel hands a case to Misha. Misha opens it smiling. “Thank you.”

Me: “So Gabriel, What does my energy manifesting these stones mean?”

Gabriel: “You have chosen your next mates.”

Me: “Nice try . I made 11 talismans while going unconscious earlier, want to try the truth this time.”

Michael: “Gabriel you know to tell the whole truth not a partial. Give Imalthealya full information. “

Gabriel: “My apologies. You generate the stones when you create a bond and feel a need to protect certain individuals normally your mates and family. Better Michael?”

Michael: “That was the correct and full truth.”

Me: “That makes more sense.”

Gabriel: “How so?”

Me: “At the time they manifested the first time , I was trying to find a way to protect my family in the event of unforeseen transformation and was planning a ‘costume’ state performance wedding in Rome. I was trying to figure out who had outfits from the EIR for each person that they would be willing to lend. Heaven came in while I was pacing and tranquilized me apparently my aura was going supernova and they were concerned what ability would manifest sense I already set the sheets on fire minutes before.”

Michael: “If we had been here we could have stopped her from putting you to sleep. Sense she is not your mate she did the only precaution she knew of.”

Misha: “Her aura was about 20 times brighter and more colorful than you have seen so far. I wanted to touch it. Serena told me no.”

Gabriel: “Never keep an Orthereal from his mate when she is transforming. She needs him to ground her abilities. I need to speak with Serena.”

Michael nods at him as he leaves.

Me: “So I am protective of all of you, obviously. I have always been protective about the children. Children always first. Am I now bonded to you? I mean I felt your energies.”

Cassiel: “You merged energies briefly with me. It is Oracle way of making love.” He says bashfully. Can I keep him? I wanna keep him. Wait he is a potential I can keep him if I keep the others. Hmm decisions decisions. Who am I kidding? I can feel Dmitri’s energy in each of them. I know them, I love them.

Chuckling all the way around. “Stop reading my thoughts Dammit! Do I not have privacy anymore?”

Misha: “Comoară, you are an open book to me. Judging by the reaction of the others I believe you are to them as well.”

Michael: “We will work on closing your thoughts. You are entitled to privacy. Forgive my amusement. Your thoughts are quite enlightening. Our bond was never quite this open before. Having insight into your pondering is entertaining to know how your mind works my love. You thinking Cassiel is adorable is probably the most entertaining yet. Most fear and respect him, but not you, no you want to cuddle him.”

Cassiel: “I do not mind. If you would like to cuddle, my arms are right here.” He opens his arms I go sit on his lap and cuddle in.

Misha chuckles: “She likes to cuddle. All of you better get used to it. She also like to fuck and be fucked.”

Gabriel and Serena chose that moment to enter the room.

Serena: “Oh my kind of conversation. Please continue , who is getting fucked by whom and can I watch or participate? I am not particular.”

Gabriel is frozen in his tracks looking at Serena as if she has lost her mind.

Me: “Serena grab a lap to sit on. Camael still owes you play so that is up to him. How are you and Felicia getting on?”

Serena: “That girl is my ginger fantasy. Sweet and sassy. Mmmm.”

Me: “Glad the two of you are having fun. Jared still owes her a wild ride.”

Serena: “He is a tall drink of water, just not my type. These four winged beauties can fuck me six ways to Sunday anytime.”

Me: “And How do you feel about Gabriel and Michael?”

Serena: “I am not certain Gabriel has patience or Michael has the stamina to handle a spit fire like me, but I would not through either form my nest.”

Michael and Gabriel look at me and the others ‘She just challenged us. May we defend our honor by accepting the challenge? ‘ We hear it in our heads.

…’If the others okay it and you think you can handle your  wedding weekend duties… I say fuck her till she can not walk  properly then fuck her once more for good measure. No one insults my mates.’

All of the group chuckles.

Michael: “Challenge accepted Serena. You will join our group in our wedding chamber this weekend. You will service and be serviced by ALL of us. How is your Divine Love, Ambrosia, and Manna supply?”

Serena pales: “Divine Love? I haven’t had need for that sense times Vampire and Incubi were first brought to the EIR. You can not be serious?”

Gabriel pulls her in to him looking her in the eyes, he is but a hair's breadth away: “Deadly Serious.”

Serena: “Excuse me (Reader), Dmitri, it appears your group is kinkier than I thought. I will be back in 10 minutes.”  She hurries from the room.

Me: “Someone want to enlighten me on what Divine Love is and why it was last used when Incubi and vampires first went to EIR and why it is needed tonight? I missed it in the book.”

Misha is laughing on the bed holding his stomach.

Cassiel: “Divine Love is a highly concentrated healing ointment. Incubi were first extremely insatiable and did not take time to prep their sexual slaves properly causing irreparable damage to them. Divine Love was created to prevent the damage and heal the used slaves afterwards. The plants only grows in the sacred gardens and were harvested in secret. Both plants then mixed with olive oil, honey, royal jelly, propolis, beeswax, and bee pollen. She will need it based off what you gave permission to happen and her insult challenge to Michael and Gabriel. To be born a male on the ethereal plane you need to be prepared to defend your honor or your mates must defend it. You allowed them the funner option.”

Me: “Thank you Cassiel. We do not need it on a regular basis right?”

Michael: “I already gave you a jar of it.”

Me: “Ah. Yes we will need it.”

Gabriel: “When did he give you Divine Love?”

Me: “When he stopped by and realized you had played with Camael with the athame then gave him a monster sized butt plug.”

Michael: “I gave them a stretcher each as well. You can be a bit sadistic my friend.”

Gabriel: “He enjoyed every moment.”

Michael: “No doubt. “

 

Me: “Wait. Slaves? Sex Slaves? You permit Slavery in the EIR?”

Cassiel: “No. They are voluntary. Due to the fertility issues many have. Some volunteer to be sexual slaves to the Incubus and Succubus. Usually from thousands of years of looking for a mate without success and then finding out they are infertile. The Incubi and Succubi treat treasure them now as they are only permitted five. “

Me: “So people ask to be someones fuck toy for a living?”

Michael chuckles: “In a way they are like prostitues, yes.”

Me: “So they may stop at any time?”

Gabriel: “ They are papered, treasured, and pleasured. Very rarely are there any requests for transfer to another occupation. Yet in the event we do get a request they are retrieved from the domain and transferred.”

Me: “FYI, When you have the cultural exchange class, refer to them as Pleasure Workers. Not as Sex Slaves. The term Slaves is frowned upon in nearly every part of this realm. Unless you want an uprising in the EIR.”

Michael: “I trust Malcolm Aire and Halaliel will make the appropriate changes to the records and see the information is transferred to the translators?”

Halaliel: “The moment I return it will be done.”

Gabriel: “Any other concerns or questions? “

Me: “Quite a few. Not enough time as we have a wedding to attend. Last question for the moment. Why is Jaslynn refusing to leave her chamber? Did someone offend her? She is a Dual Deity and one of my mates other mates, she is to be kept happy this is her first wedding.”

Cassiel: “She is avoiding the knights. They were ‘invading her personal space’ as she stated.”

Me: “Thank you, my sweet Cassiel. Yes they seem quite determined to corner me and I made it clear to them I would not be pressured as I did to you. She is not as assertive and if someone tries to pressure her sexually she will retaliate. She has endured too long in this realm at the hands of men who were not her true mates. It is likely she does not trust them yet. She loves Jensen. They will need to back off.”

***Knock 3,1,4,2,3 ***

I open the door.

Serena walks in holding a treasure chest. “Here are a few things for the weekend. Dmitri and (Reader) this is from a special guest who just arrived and is currently entertaining the other brides.”

I look at Serena and motion a cut across the throat as Dmitri doesn’t know about QE2 yet.

He looks at me: “What special guest? “

I try to hide behind Michael’s wings at this point.

Misha in his dom Castiel voice: “Comoară, Don’t hide behind our mates wings. Michael will not save you from this question. What special guest?”

He pins me to Michael’s back and wings, while Michael encases us both in them. ‘Trator, Taking his side.’ I think to Michael.

…’Answer our mate Imalthealya. We have no secrets in our unit.’ -ML

Me: “Fine, You want the surprise spoiled, Pereche?”

Misha: “Yes, Very much so.”

Me: “Open the treasure chest. I do not know what is in there but I do know who is here.”

As he opens the lid…”Queen Elizabeth II accepted the invitation to attend. I was surprised she accepted and she asked me to keep it secret from you. So I did. The girls know. That is all who knew.”

Misha is staring in the chest: “Comoară, The Queen is here? She wants us to wear these to the wedding? I..I..I..”

I look at the note he is holding:

…. _’My Dearest Dmitri and (Reader),_

_I was elated to receive the invitation to your wedding. I would be honored if your would wear these at your wedding to show the approval of the Crown to your union. I have granted you and your families full complete citizenship with The United Kingdom. I will also bestow another gift at the time of the ceremony to each of you. Save me some cake, Dmitri!_

_Sincerely,_

_Her Royal Majesty_

_Queen Elizabeth Windsor II_

 

I look in the box and see royal sashes. They are beautiful. There is also our certificates of citizenship.

Me: “Surprise Pereche.”

Misha scoops me in his arms and kisses me firmly when he pulls away he looks back a the chest and starts fanboying “I got a present from the Queen. OMG OMG OMG! Look Look Look! It is so soft! EEEK!”

He was jumping up and down at this point.

All of our mates and his brothers are looking at me I hear Cassiel's voice in my head:

…’What is wrong with Camael?’-C

…’Who is this Queen?”-H

…’Is she a Deity?’-MA

I am trying no to laugh.

…’No she is not a deity. She is a ruler of one of the countries in this realm. She is highly respected and rightfully so. She knows about the EIR and accepts everyone. She is also a long time crush of Camael’s. He got to meet her recently.’

Me: “Pereche, You are worrying your brothers and confusing our mates. Please stop fanboying for just a few moments please.”

Misha breathes in and out: “Alright, my apologies everyone. I am just really excited about her being here and the gifts.”

Gabriel: “I can tell. You certain she is not a mate of yours?”

Misha: “No, I just respect her a lot. She is also quite a bit my senior.”

Me: “I have a feeling that when she gets her healing done you were be speechless again around her, Pereche.”

Misha: “Healing? Is she sick?”

Me: “She is old for this realm. She will be going to the EIR and be returned to her 20’s like everyone else.”

Misha: “Oh. If I get to see her like that.”

Me: “What job will she be given?”

Serena: “She is going to be one of diplomats. Traveling form domain to domain negotiating for the people who come from this realm.”

Me: “Is she okay with this?”

Serena: “She asked for it. I informed her the choice of her post would defer to the Leader of the Council of the EIR.”

Me: “Did they approve it for her?”

Serena: “That is you.”

I look at her. “What? I did not apply for a job yet.”

Serena: “You do not apply for that job you are born to it. You were given it by the Creator. Until you are ready to take the post you can appoint other to act in your stead.”

Me: “Okay , diplomacy later, I approve her. Jaslynn still needs to be coaxed back out to the group. We have a wedding to get on the road.”

I put on the sashes on us, kiss each mate, and walk out the door determined to talk Jaslynn out of her hinding spot.

I stop by the Seelie table they immediately stand, “Sit!” I command.

They listen. “One of the brides is in hiding because you three over crouded her. I am going to talk her out of hiding. You will not bother her for the duration of the visit. If she wants to speak to you, she will aproach you. She has been used and abused for a long time by men of this realm. She has found one of her true mates and trusts him. You must earn her trust. Do you understand me?”

They all nod.

Me: “Good.”

I go to the chamber the girls are in.  I knock 3,1,4,2,3 . Danneel answers and pulls me in.

Dee: “Where have you been? I need to do your hair.”

Me: “I have been meeting Dmitri’s brothers and Jensen’s brothers. I set Jensen’s brothers straight on their behavior Jaslynn they will await you to approach them and use patience. They now understand you have been through a lot in this realm and will not pressure you further.”

Jaslynn: “Thank you. I was ready to strike them with a lightening bolt.”

Me: “They are a bit much. Apparently they are drawn to the need to mate and as we are both their mates. Me in heat, Jensen has been showing signs of potential heat so his brothers may be similar. It was still wrong of them, but I can understand their frustration. 3,000 + years waiting for a mate is a long time.”

Queen Elizabeth II: “(Reader) Darling, It is so good to see you. You have my gift on, wonderful. Please put these on.” She holds out Blue sapphire and diamond earrings, necklace, and broach. “The tiara will be put on once you say your vows.”

Crown jewels, I am going to wear crown jewels at my wedding. They are beautiful. I hug her close. “Thank you.”

Dee puts my hair in a very tight updo, so the tiara will sit beautifully. Long ringlets of curls cascade down my back. My gown is the one from the EIR. It is very intricately woven filigree of stones, not fabric like you would normally have, a strong one of woven jewels. I sparkled fro head to tip of my train. My glossy lip gloss added more shimmer.

 

We are all ready to go in our jewelry curtocy of the queen. The tiaras I had for the girls looked beautiful with the crown jewels.

Once we gathered at the front we each were to say the same vow so no doubt was made to the unity and how serious it was.

**_Unity Wedding Vows_ **

_I,(State name),_

_In the presence of family, friends, nature, God and all he creates,_

_do hereby and hence forth, vow_

_All that I am, have been , and will ever be to you._

_I accept you for who and what you are._

_I vow to be honest and patient._

_I open my heart, mind, body, and soul to you from this moment forward. What is mine is yours, what is yours is mine._

_Let no being come between what we have and what we create._

_I vow to love, honor, and respect you and all that comes with you._

_For all of time_

_We are one in the eyes of all of creation._

 

The Royal Priest wraps the wrists in the knots we are all tied together and consecrated with purity spring water. We kneel and Queen Elizabeth Windsor II walks to Misha placing a small crown on his head, then places my tiara on mine. “By Power of the Royal Crown of The United Kingdom, The Throne of Windsor, and The United Nations. I, Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II of Windsor , do here by give my blessing for these unions , declare this to be the first legal Polyamory union in Europe, and declare you married. You may kiss your spouses.”

We are in shock. She changed a law legalizing polyamory and we did not know. All of us in this unit are now married to each other legally.

We read over the polyamory marriage certificate and it is legal and binding. We all sign it. No one knows but those in the unit who each person is partnered with but we are all connected in one unit. The ones from the other realm spoke the vows to us but did not need to sign the certificate. The vows were enchanted by the Creator. They vowed to be patient. That they must be.

We were approached by QE2 and she handed us a beautiful box.

QE2: “My wedding gift to you as you were married in Europe.”

Dmitri and I open it. Inside is a deed to the very villa we are in. “You purchased this place from my friend as a wedding present to us?”

QE2: “Yes, Because it has a portal in the cellar. Why do you think their wine is so divine? The Faire Folk have been helping harvest for the last 10 years.”

Me: “Thank you. This will help with the Gathering.”

QE2: “Of course my child. I will be announcing my retirement in August and traveling to EIR September 1st. I look forward to being young once more. Thank you for my new post. I am most excited to see the new domains.”

Me: “Happy I could return your kindness to us. I was surprised of my title. I am not the political kind.”

QE2: “No , you married Dmitri. He is entitled to take your place while you are recuperating from delivery. Until he is trained I would be happy to take your place with one of his brothers by my side to guide me.”

Dmitri nods.

Me: “Malcolm Aire or Halaliel would be the ideal choice. Malcolm Aire Has eons of wisdom at his disposal. Halaliel is a professor teaching cultural exchange.”

QE2: “Malcolm Aire I believe would be best suited. Would you do me the honors , Dmitri, of introducing me to your brother?”

Misha: “Of course my queen.” He bows.

QE2: “None of that Dmitri. Your wife out ranks me. Call me Lizzy.”

Misha: “Lizzy, please follow me.”

Misha looks at me in shock.

I chuckle.

I feel a presence behind me I am unfamiliar with. I automatically go into fight or flight mode. Being as I am not one to flee without a fight, my business side kicks in. I duck, spin, flip and pin the being against a wall. Only then am I met with a smile that would drop panties everywhere.

…’Hello (Reader), It pleases me to see my mate’s instincts so strong. You are a delight to all of my senses. Little one.’ Says quite possibly the most exotic and stunning man I have seen in a long time. His picture in the book did not prepare me for his presence. Phoenix Talon of the Onyx Wings was close to 7 feet 8 inches tall, a thick ebony mane of hair cascading down his back, his dark hazelnut skin, and eyes of a ocean blue and Caribbean orange sunset, plump lips , bright white teeth, dressed in an orange and ocean blue silken garb, covered with black armor breastplate encrusted with citrons and aquamarines,  create a bold stunning sight.

Me: “Phoenix Talon of the Onyx Wings, As honored as I am to meet you, never sneak up on me. Unknown energy approaching me unannounced or invited make me go in to fight mode. Are we clear?”

He captures my lips in response. “Your fire is a delight. You are a strong mate. A true alpha female is so very rare. Your scent is intoxicating. I look forward to seeing your shifted form. She will no doubt be magnificent. Where are your other two shifter mates, so I may become acquainted?”

Me: “Don’t mess with this fire you will get burned. Jared is the one in the Black tuxedo with the medium brown hair. He is a shifter , however, so far only his fangs have made an appearance. We suspect he is a large cat of some form due to his eyes and his mannerisms. The other one is his sister from the EIR named Tassime’ I have not met her yet. Let me get Jared over here. ‘HEY JARBEAR’ here he comes.”

Phoenix: “Why would you call him a bear if he is a tiger or a lion?”

Me: “In this realm a child’s toy is a teddy bear it is cuddly and lovable, just like Jared is. “

Me: “Why did your parents name you Phoenix Talon when your shifted form is a Drakkon? Could it be because Phoenix are smaller than Drakkons and that were wanting you to rise out of any challenges you face with your wings spread wide and head held high just like a phoenix rises from the ashes of its own demise?”

Phoenix: “You speak as if your were there, my mate. That is the exact reason they named me Phoenix.” He was smiling. “Perhaps not all of your memories are gone Imalthealya just stored for later use.”

Jared: “Hi Love.” He kisses me tenderly. “I can not believe we are married legally. I love you so much, (Reader). “

Me: “I love you as well Jared. Babe, this is Phoenix Talon of the Onyx Wings he wished to meet with you as you are one of the three shifter among my mates. “

Jared: “Right. Nice to meet you Phoenix. I am Jared. I understand you will be my leader in the EIR. Could you help me understand about my shifting a little more?”

Phoenix: “Of course, Cubs often need guidance from their elders. As your elders do not show signs of changing, I will act as an elder to you.”

Me: “Do you have some clothing that will not shred in the event of unforeseen transformation? We have had a lot of those this week,”

Phoenix: “Yes Jared please follow me to my chamber I will retrieve what you need and show you how they work my cub.”

I kiss them both and walk away.

I dance with each of the kids and the spouses.

While Jensen and Misha are dancing with Jaslynn sandwich between them, Cassiel dancing with Danneel and Vicki, Jared’s sister Tassime’ found Rich and is dancing with him he looks so small I will need to meet her she is quite beautiful Rich is stunned by her beauty, Jared’s other sister and brother are in a corner table with a shimmery veil next to them my best guess is Gen trying to keep hidden from the children. I sneak off to the cellar for some alone moments. I feel Halona and Serena behind me.

Me: “I can not get time alone can I?”

Serena: “You can but not down here. This cellar is the one with the portal. We were alerted the moment you entered.”

Halona: “We are expecting A couple guests. You are welcome to stay. They will love to meet you right away.”

Me: “Alright. Fire up the portal.”

Halona: “Oh no the portal is open, they will step through soon.”

I am lead around the fake wall in the cellar to an empty chamber. There is something that looks like distortion in front of the wall. It spans 10 feet diameter by 4 feet deep .

Serena: “Always stand 8 feet clear of the portal. It’s aftermath takes anything within that space back with it to the EIR. If it is just your foot or just your head things get messy.”

Me: “Yikes! Yeah everyone needs that information explained before entering the room. Especially children.”

Halona: “You are such a mom.It’s good on ya.”

I feel energy star changing around me and go on alert. I put the girls behind me on instinct. I know they are badass supernatural beings but, they are family Dammit!

Serena snickers: “Merry Meet, Michael O’Shaughnessy McKnight and Noctorat Habilnon. “

Michael was Just shy of seven feet, with soft wavy cinnamon hair fair complexion, emerald green eyes , a perfect bow mouth , pouty lower lip , strong jaw, high cheekbones, broad muscular shoulders , trim sculpted waistline, firm bubble butt you could bounce quarters off, long legs and thick thighs. He was wearing what appeared to be the EIR version of leather pants leather armoured cloak, with Boots laced up to his knee and a form fitting black shirt of the same leather like material. Around his hips he had a thick belt holding various items and pouches. Around those captivating emerald eyes he had on the EIR’s version of guyliner making him look dark and sexy as fuck.

Noctorat was polar opposite. His skin was white as moonlight, eyes the color of the sea, Hair white as his skin with strands at his temples flowing in turquoise, blue, purple, and pink. In his heart he wore jewels from the top of the ear to the lobe, His strong profile and delicate features made his a work of art. He was same in height but larger in stature than Michael. He was quite muscular. Where everyone else you see the veins in the wrists as dark blue and feint, his skin is so fair in those areas it seems translucent and it looks pink, purple and blue delicate weaves under the skin. It is actually very pretty. HIs nails are faint pink and lavender nail beds. He wore a tunic similar to what would be worn in India by their deities. It was silver silkin with turquoise and purple. In gold there was his crest of the royal family of Atlantis and The royal family of the Veela.

Dee and Vicki were two lucky women. Mmmm they are beautiful.

Me: “Welcome to My Villa. I am (Reader)Collins Ackles Padalecki.”

Noctorat: “Imalthealya, You do not remember us?”

Serena: “Her memories are yet to return. Transformation is just beginning.”

Me: “My apologies. I would like to become acquainted with you. You are after all , to be mated into part of my unit. “

Michael: “It will return. And we are overjoyed it is your unit. You were betrothed to us at birth, however, you told our parents if we found our mates you would release us of the betrothal to your soul and if we fell in love with you then it would be honored. “

Me: “Sounds like something I may have done. I do not believe in forcing someone to marry someone they do not love.”

Noctorat : “May we meet our mates?”

Me: “Of course, they are dancing with one of mine. Cassiel. “

Michael: “I would not worry about leaving them with Cassiel for any amount of time. He is honorable and has awaited the day he would be reunited with Camael and find you. Of all your mates he will be the the most loyal. As he was smitten from tales he was given of you in his raising.”

Me: “He is very sweet. Though he has an ornery side that I know of. He has given me scrolls from the archives.”

Noctorat  laughs at that: “He must have found the mating scrolls. That explains why he loved the archives do much.”

Michael: “Indeed.”

I escort them to Dee and Vicki. Introductions do not need made as the girls practically tackle them with a lip lock.

I take Cassiel by the hand , seeing his confused expression, and escort him to a table. “They are mates.”

 

I hear a disturbance outside. Cassiel and I go to see what is wrong. Halaliel is at the tables with the alcohol. He has polished off the entire lot of Froscato Sunrise and is now onto the White Sangria. Normally I would be unconcerned as someone always gets drunk at a wedding but this is an angel who is new to his emotions. I never thought I would see the day an angel would be drunk at my wedding. He is now stark naked,

wings out in all their glory giving every member of the wedding a full on show, shaking the glutes and swaying the wings to the music.  

Cassiel : “What is Halaliel drinking? What is he doing?”

Me: “He got in to the alcohol by the looks of it he is hot and not afraid to show everyone what he was blessed with.” I chuckle.

Cassiel rushes to hide his brother and wrangle him in. I find Gabriel and tell him the predicament. He and Michael bring out a lot of purity water and some kind of binding ropes(I would be really feeling kinky except it is in full view of everyone, Oh who am I kidding? Let’s tie that sexy beast up and if they want to watch…).

In no time Halaliel is wrapped in bindings laying on a table outside. I had the guards push everyone inside. There are some who want to watch but they can see through the windows.

Halaliel is refusing to drink the purity water.

I go to him, “Halaliel, please, drink this for me. “

He drinks what I give him and then more. I finally see in his eyes when he sobers. “Welcome back.”

Halaliel: “What did I consume? I felt so strange. I was hot all over and s thirsty. Aroused and irritated. Such confusion. “

Me: “You decimated the entire supply of a particular alcohol. You will likely have a headache. Perhaps even be nauseated for a day. We call it a hangover. Camael can better advise you on what to do to ease it as he has done this many times.”

He nods his head.

I gently kiss him. “Michael will you carry him into the chamber so he will be out of the heat and more comfortable?”

Michael: “Of course.”

I look at Misha: “No lectures or smart ass remarks. He will feel bad enough and likely embarrassed from the whole ordeal. Just advise him of how to help the hangover. Then if he asks for stories of your encounters you may tell him with in reason.”

Misha: “I will do my best to behave, Comoară .”

Me: “Pereche… I mean it.” I give him a pointed look.

Ugh. Misha loves to torment his brothers and himself. I know him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Kickin’ Drunk Candied Bacon”  
> ‘Kickin’ Drunk Candied Bacon.‘  
> 6 pound sliced bacon, separated into strips (try not to use thick sliced bacon)  
> 6 cup brown sugar  
> 1 cup maple syrup  
> 6 generous teaspoon ground pepperoncini  
> 6 cup (more or less) bourbon  
> PAM Butter Spray
> 
> Preheat oven to 375°.
> 
> 1\. Heat the bourbon and syrup in a small pan over high heat. Then bring to a boil and reduce the bourbon to 24 tablespoons or 1 1/2 cups. Brush the bacon with the reduced bourbon syrup on both sides generously.  
> 2.Mix the Brown sugar and pepperoncini in a shallow dish thoroughly.  
> 3\. Line two sheet pans with aluminum foil and spray with PAM Butter Spray. Place the brown sugar and pepperoncini mixture in a shallow dish. Lay the bacon slices one at a time in the sugar and pat firmly, turning to coat both sides very well.  
> Repeat if desire for thicker coating. Remove the bacon from the sugar and place on a sheet pan.  
> 4\. Bake on the top rack of the oven for 7 minutes, check to make sure it is browning evenly rotate pan from top to bottom turn and cook for another 5 - 8 minutes. Cook until browned and lacquered.  
> Repeat process until all bacon is candied.
> 
> To test for doneness take a piece of bacon and place on an oiled sheet pan when cool it should be crispy not limp. Remove from the oven and let cool on an oiled sheet pan.
> 
> Cooks note: if you use the thick bacon. It takes about 20 minutes to cook. Be careful they burn easily.
> 
> Texas Sticky Ribs.  
> INGREDIENTS  
> 18 lbs of beef or pork ribs  
> 2 cup brown sugar, to taste  
> 2 cup honey  
> 33 ounces chili powder:  
> 4 tablespoons seasoning salt  
> 6 tablespoons garlic powder  
> 4 tablespoons onion powder  
> 6 tablespoons cayenne, to taste  
> 3 tablespoon cracked black pepper  
> 6 tablespoons paprika
> 
> DIRECTIONS
> 
> Prepare barbeque smoker with hickory maple or pecan wood.  
> If you use briquettes and wood chips, soak the chips in water.  
> Rub ribs with dry rub and let set for one hour before starting to smoke.  
> Smoke ribs slowly over indirect heat, 250 to 275 degrees for 2 1/2 hours.  
> Wrap ribs in foil, cover meat generously with brown sugar and honey.  
> The Sweet and Heat will counterbalance each other so be generous.  
> Cook meat till rib bone twists and pulls freely out, about 2 1/2 to 3 more hours.  
> “Vegan Manna Loaf”  
> Makes 10 small loaves or 30 bagels  
> 10 cups wheat or spelt berries  
> 5 tsp salt  
> Up to 5 cups extras (optional): Sunflower seeds, pumpkin seeds, flax seeds, sesame seeds, poppy seeds, onion, shredded zucchini, shredded carrot, shredded apple, banana, raisins, dates, cranberries, olives, sun dried tomatoes, chopped almonds, chopped walnuts, chopped pecans, etc.  
> Up to 10 tbsp flavoring (optional): Cinnamon, garlic, oregano, lemon, orange, olive oil, etc.
> 
>  
> 
> Preparation
> 
>  
> 
> Soak and sprout wheat or spelt berries.  
> Place your sprouts between two sheets of paper towel, and pat dry - making sure any excess water is absorbed. You want them to be as dry as possible before using, to cut down on the dehydration time.  
> In your food processor, blend sprouted spelt berries and salt until a dough is formed. (If using fillings or flavorings, add these in now.)  
> Remove, and knead into 10 small loaves or 30 bagels. If you find the mixture too sticky, you can use a little coconut flour on your hands while shaping.  
> Dehydrate for 8-12 hours (for bread) or 4-6 hours (for bagels). Manna bread should keep in the freezer for two or three months.
> 
>  
> 
> Froscato Sunrise  
> 4 1/2 cups orange juice, plus more for blending
> 
> Three 750-milliliter bottle Moscato 
> 
> 3 cup pink lemonade, plus more for blending
> 
> 3/4 cup plus 1 teaspoon grenadine 
> 
> 12 maraschino cherries
> 
> White Sangria
> 
>  
> 
> 2 (750-ml) bottles white wine, chilled
> 
> 2 cup brandy
> 
> 2 navel oranges, sliced
> 
> 1 lemon, sliced
> 
> 1 lime, sliced
> 
> 1/4 cup superfine sugar


	79. After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know your wedding after party was successful when 1/2 the guests are hungover.

**19:42 IT, Thursday 11th of July**

 

I enter the room and give Halaliel the food container. “Serena says this will help. Keep drinking the purity water and rest.”

Halaliel: “My apologies for being such an embarrassment at our wedding.”

Me: “Halaliel, there is always one or more who get drunk at a wedding. I am not embarrassed of you. I am proud that you are willing to learn from your mistakes.”

Halaliel: “I thought it was of the Rainbow glaciers. We often go there when temperatures are higher.”

Cassiel: “This is true. The ice is quite refreshing, healing, and beautiful.”

Me: “This particular ice you just had was actually alcoholic. Meant to dull the senses and delight the taste buds. You were not use to the effects of alcohol. You consumed enough to have killed a mortal from alcohol poisoning.”

Halaliel: “Why do mortals insist on self destruction?”

Me: “Excellent question. For this particular situation, mortals consume alcohol for three reasons either to feel the buzz , to forget their troubles, or to find courage. That is why they found a way to make it taste better. Alcohol itself it horrible.”

Misha: "Most do it to feel the buzz. Everyone reacts differently."

***Knock 3,1,4,2,3***

Gabriel lets Malcolm Aire and Lizzy in.

Malcolm Aire: “Halaliel, I warned you not to try anything without Aeval’s okay.”

Me: “Stop, Malcolm he has already had it addressed on the error. You do not need to make it worse. Do you have anything helpful to add? If all you want to do is lecture him then you may leave.”

Malcolm: “My apologies, Imalthealya and Halaliel. I didn't mean to sound so harsh. The items given to you by Serena will help. This letter from Imalthealya’s father informs us if we all join our hands together we can share your burden to lesson it. Then we may all drink the purity water to cleanse more quickly so the nights activities will not be hindered.”

Everyone agrees.

They join hands the way the scroll letter dictates, Left over Right fingers clasped, then wrists bound by special binding rope that came with the letter. The rope shimmered and looked similar to Cassiel and Camael’s wings. The rope was bound in a fashion of knots between the four that resembled Kinbaku Shibari hand and arm binding.  They were each blindfolded with another binding rope that was connected. Following the waist, legs and feet. Soon all four were one complete unit. Michael placed a crystal in the middle of the four of them. The crystal glowed and connected each in a spectrum of lights. Then it was over.

We undid the bindings.

They were all okay just a little bit of a headache. They began the purity cleanse immediately.

 

Looks like my father has a favorite for the 2nd matings, good to know.

Me: “While you gentlemen cleanse, I am going to meet Tassime and assure our guests everything is fine.”

Misha: “Yeah my family is going to wonder what happened to all of us.”

Me: “I have ya Pereche.” I kiss him, then each of the others.

I bring Michael and Gabriel with me so they are not tempted. Trust me, I find it difficult to manage myself surrounded by all that perfection.

I am greeted by the kids.

West: “GMomma, What was wrong with that angel?”

Me: “He had never had alcohol, no one had told him what it was. He will be fine as God sent a healing ceremony and bindings to us to help him. Your Daddy is in there with him now.”

Maison: “Angels should not get drunk.”

JJ: “My daddy gets drunk and is funny.”

Me: “JJ your daddy is not allowed to drink any more.”

JJ: “What about the brewery? He tastes every batch. Mommy is pregnant so she can not taste it.”

Me: “We have a big family there will always be someone who can perform the task.”

JJ: “I love our family.”

Me: “So do I JJ.”

Sasha: “Where did Misha disappear to?”

Me: “Hey Sasha. He is with his soul brothers. The one who mistakenly got drunk needed healed and Misha was part of that healing. He has a bit of a headache from it. He is drinking purity water to cleanse the residue from his system.”

Sasha: “What are you talking about? Soul brothers? Healing? Residue? WTF is going on? Did I miss something?”

Me: “Sasha, did Misha or anyone inform you of his recent changes?”

Sasha: “What changes? (Reader) What has my brother gotten himself into now?”

I take him in another room where Jensen is. “Jensen I need your help to explain Misha’s recent changes to Sasha.”

Jensen: “Fine Sasha don’t panic man please. Hear her out. This is an adjustment for all of us. Oh and By the Way I need to take my clothes off for this.”

Sasha: “What.. woah Jensen man… I am not into…”

Jensen: “I know just hear us out.”

So we explain the situation to Sasha and he sees Jensen’s wings.

Sasha: “I must have stepped into an episode of Supernatural or Twilight Zone.”

Me: “We are right there with you. At least you have not sprouted wings or set bedding on fire.”

Sasha: “I always knew Misha felt like he did not belong in this world, that there was something missing. Guess he was right.”

Me: “Yes he usually is.”

Jensen: “Just don’t tell him that.”

Sasha: “What does that leave me?”

Me: “I really don’t know. Let me get Serena. Perhaps she will know. You look a lot like Misha and Cassiel.”

Sasha: “Wait so one of his soul twins is actually named Castiel?”

Jensen: “No, Cassiel. C-A-S-S-I-E-L. “

Sasha: “Like that is any better. He is Cas.”

A few moments later I return with Serena.

Serena: “Sasha, it is so good to meet you.”

Sasha: “Ah, hi. (Reader) tells me you may be able to tell me where i fit in this bizarre twist of events.”

 

Serena: “Oh Sweetie. Sorry no one told you. The Creator wanted Camael to be looked after. So you volunteered as his brother and protector. You are, after all, Salathiel – rescuing angel of Adam and Eve. It was your choice to become his brother. “

Sasha thought for a few minutes. “That does make sense in some strange way. I may have been younger than him but I always wanted to look after him. He was stubborn about things. Does this mean I will get my wings as well?”

Serena: “Yes, and fairly soon.”

Sasha: “I better take the blue book to my wife and kids. This will be fun.”

Serena: “I will go with you. I can show my wings without getting nude, unlike Jensen.”

Sasha: “I don’t know my wife might like seeing Jensen nude. “

Serena laughs following him.

Jensen: “I thought Mish told his family.”

Me: “I wonder how many more guests were shocked by Halaliel’s wings?”

Jensen: “Guess we need to be finding out.”

Jensen finishes buttoning his shirt as Jared burst through the door locking it behind him.

Me: “Jared are you alright?”

Jared: “Do these look alright?”

He is holding up his hands or should I say claws. His nails have grown three inches and his fingers have sprouted some fur.

Me: “Alright Love, Deep breadth. Tell me what happened.”

He takes a few deep breadths and the claws retract. “My soul siblings were crowding Rich and I got an overwhelming urge to shed them. I did not. I did get between him and them letting them know he is my husband.”

Me: “You were defending your mate. Yes that sounds about right. Look your emotions will show on your physical transformations now. Keep your emotions in check.  Until you and Rich officially mate tonight you will feel territorial. You have been scenting the both of us for a week. You want to be the first to put the mark on us. Have you studied the mating rituals?”

Jared: “Yes. I am ready for tonight. I just do not want to hurt anyone.”

Me: “I know Love. You are so kind hearted. You will calm down once you are mated to both of us. It is your beast that is anxious.”

Jared: “I need to learn how to meditate. My other side is super alpha.”

Me: “This does not surprise me.  Speak with Phoenix he can walk you through coexisting with your alpha side.”

Jared: “Good idea. Thank you (Reader). “ He kisses me gently.

 

Me: “Jared have you informed your family of the unique heritage that is making its presence known? “

Jared: “Yes my brother was relieved as he has already gone through his and did not want me hunting his ass. My sister is excited to go through hers.”

I chuckle. “You did remind him you are Jared not Sam right?”

Jared: “Yes I did. He said I created Sam over time so there was always that worry.”

Me: “He has nothing to fear as long as he doesn’t behave like a beast.”

Jared: “Yeah I gave them the blue book.”

Jensen: “My sister was upset she said that she should be the fairy queen not JJ.”

Me: “Did you inform her that she is not the one who married me?”

Jensen: “I did. I also pointed out she has not earned her wings yet.”

Me: “Oh yeah, I bet that was an epic discussion. Did you give her a detailed description of how you earned yours or did you Dean it up a bit?”

Jensen: “Are you kidding? This is my sister. Of course, I Deaned it up.”  

I laughed.

I open the door to see Rich standing there pinned to the door by Jared’s soul siblings.

Me: “ENOUGH! He is scented, married, and Jared has let you know in no uncertain terms to BACK THE FUCK OFF! If you won’t listen to him you WILL listen to me! “ The bow their heads in submission and back away from Rich.

I pull Rich in the room.

Me: “How are you Sweet Cheeks?”

Rich: “You have awesome timing Gum Drop.  Those two just won’t quit crowding me.”

Me: “I heard about it from Jared. He should have brought you with him. He was worried he would hurt someone with his claws.”

Rich: “Honey Bunch, I am less worried about the claws than I am about that.” he motions to my hands. I look to see the white flame is back.

I breathe and put it out.

Me: “He is not the only one who has meditation issues.”

Rich: “Yeah Doll Face, you know we are in a vineyard so this whole place could go up like an atomic bomb if you don’t reign in your temper?”

Me: “True. Looks like we need a group announcement to the wedding party because not everyone knows about the supernatural here.”

Rich: “What moron did not tell their guests?”

Jensen: “Misha. Plus I only told the family I did not tell friends. Guess looks like i am having an ultimate coming out ceremony.”

 

Rich in a vocal tribute to Ricky: “Well Lucy you, Laverne and Shirley have some esplaining to do. “

Me: “Ricky you are part of this family as well. You will be joining the rest of us on the confession.”

Rich: “Buut Moooooom.”

Me: “Yes you have one and if you don’t move it I will smack it Sweet Cheeks.”

Rich : “Oh we gonna get kinky as fuck tonight.”

Jared whispers loudly in his ear almost like a growl, “You will feel it all week.”

Rich swallows the lump in his throat. “Let’s get that crazy quartet of yours shall we Doll Face?” As he scurries from the room hoping to void the … SMACK!... nope Jared got him.

As we we walk to the chamber with Misha and the others in it, I see Aeval having words with Jared’s wayward EIR siblings.

I approach Jared’s sister and brother from this realm. “We may need your help. Apparently not all of our guests have been privy to the new info on our heritage. Blue Book announcement family coming out ceremony in fifteen at the podium.”

Jared’s brother: “Good I won’t be alone in announcing it.”

Me: “In this family you are never alone. Remember that. In the other realm I am the highest ranking individual short of the creator himself. Your brother married into the right family.”

Jared’s sister: “Wicked Cool. Our family never had status before.”

Me: “Don’t take advantage of it. I don’t tolerate peoples bull-malarkey.”

Jared: “She is a force to be reckoned with if you tick her off.”

 

Jared’s brother: “I am a doctor. How am I suppose to explain supernatural physical transformation to my patients?”

Me: “You specialize in bones and joints correct?”

Him: “Yes.”

Me: “Well Dr. Padalecki, Just explain that, as with any puberty, your bones and joints will go through a transformation. This transformation will allow for the occasional change from one form to another. As with any puberty there will be changes to your vocal cords, your hormone levels, and your reproductive system. Every individual is unique and will have their own vocal pattern, hormonal scent glands, and hair follicle patterns. It is just another step to who they are. Part of them that had remained dormant and is now activated.”

Dr. Padalecki, “Are you certain you are not a doctor?”

Me: “With the studies I have done on the members of EIR, I could probably test and get a degree.” I joke.

Jared: “I am blessed she is one of my mates. I would be so lost without her.” He kisses the top of my head.

Me: “I love you too Jared.”

Tassime approaches: “Greetings my mate. It is an honor to finally meet you.”

Me: “Hello Tassime’, It it a pleasure to meet you. We are organizing a family announcement at the moment to explain the EIR and its residents ,as well as our recent transformations, to the current assembly. Could you gather everyone near the podium for me, beautiful?”  

Tassime’ “Of course. I am overjoyed to offer my assistance to you in any way.”

As we walk away from her I see her slinking off.

Me: “Dr. Padalecki, what is your other form?”

Dr. Padalecki: “A Saber-tooth Tiger.”

Me: “That would be difficult to hide.”

Dr. Padalecki: “You are telling me? I was in my office when it struck me. Shredded my clothes and stunned my assistant. He was a Selkie or he would have passed out. He retrieved my change of clothes and canceled the days appointments for me.”

Me: “Hold on to that one. It is so hard to find good help these days.”

Dr. Padalecki: “I plan on it. He has been my rock in this whole fiasco.”

Me: “Is he just your assistant or…”

Dr. Padalecki blushed. That is all the answer I needed.

Megan: “That explains why you are always in such a good mood after an extra long day at work.”

Me: “Megan don’t tease Jeff. You will have multiple mates as well.”

Megan: “Looking forward to it.”

Opening the door to Misha and the others, “Pereche, We are going to have a family assembly. Apparently too many of our guests do not know about the supernatural guests. This poses issues.”

Misha: “This will be so much fun. Some of the writers and producers are out there.”

Me: “Oh yes. Most definitely needs addressed. Let’s get this show on the road.”

Everyone gathers near the podium. We pass out the Blue Books to each and every one of them. One of the producers is about to open the Blue Book and finds himself shocked against the wall.

He is taken outside. Apparently he has far too many marks on his aura to open it at the moment. He needs to have a private explanation. Gabriel takes him outside for explanation. Michael goes along to prevent him from angering Gabriel.

We explain everything we can to those in the assembly. Misha shows his wings as do his soul siblings. Jared and his brother show their claws. I show my fire. Aeval shows her wings as Jensen can not in his attire.

A man’s voice comes from the back: “RELAUNCH SPN!”

I chuckle: “The idea was in the works for a launch of ‘Supernatural Seven the Gathering’ , however, the Gathering may be well before the pilot ever takes off. Best to write it for the EIR there Bobo.”

Bobo: “I can write for any audience.”

Me: “Good you can work with Phoenix on the information needed to entertain the Club goers.”

Bobo: “Who is Phoenix?”

Phoenix: “I am Phoenix Talon of the Onyx Wings, Leader of the shifter domain, Mate to Imalthealya and Camael. You know them as (Reader) and Misha, and Owner of The Club.”

Bobo: “Holy Chuck you are gorgeous. Misha I am taking your mate!”

Misha: “That would be a NO Bobo! Look but don’t touch.”

Bobo: “What kind of Club is it?”

Me: “He owns the largest BDSM Club in the EIR. They put on shows every week. This is not a problem for you to write is it Bobo?”

Bobo turns pale: “No mam not a problem. I might need some research on what things shifter and other members of the EIR do in BDSM. “ He looks Phoenix up and down. “Extensive research. Not a problem.” He looks at me and mouths.’Thank You.’

Eric Kripke: “What do I get to write?”

Me: “The EIR is not that different from this realm. They enjoy music, dance, theater, etc. Just do not make any of them into horror. You will be using them as primary subjects in your films rather than humans. Until it is worked into their society what fantasy is. I would stick to romance stories and mystery. Not violence and horror. Any villains should be from Sheol. You will need to study the archives extensively before creating a full length film. Stage plays are common occurrence. Sex is well received and spoken of openly. Sexuality is very open in society so hetronormative is strange to them. Keep this in mind when writing. If you want to write something right away you are welcome to help Bobo write for The Club. I am certain he will appreciate any ahem research help he can get in the matter.”

Eric: “Eventually I would like to have my work filmed again. IN the mean time, I will observe and write the performances, just leave the performing up to the thespians as they are better trained for such endeavors.”

Me: “Spoken like a true artistic chicken.”

Eric: “I would lay an egg if I could right now. Cluck Cluck.”

 

Jason Fisher: “Can I write your contracts with you being a politician and all?”

Me: “Diplomat. I will never be a politician. Yes though you may get bored. Writing my contracts include mine at The Club. Yes I am kinky I admit it no surprise look who I married.”

Jason laughs: “I will write those as well. I just want a steady job and to be able to create on the side for fun if I want. New realm, I have a family to think about.”

Me: “That is fine with me Jason.”

Misha: “Anyone else can work on figuring out their spots in the EIR between now and when the babies are born. This is a wedding folks. I say we have earned a right to celebrate.”

 

**21:00 IT , Thursday 11th of July**

 

We are enjoying the outside party, many guests drunk or well on their way to being there. The producer who was blasted earlier went to confessional and was baptized in purity water post exorcism. Yep he was possessed and did not know it. His was by one of the princes of Sheol , Belphegor. He spreads the sin of sloth. Encouraging laziness.  

After finding out who our uninvited guest was I looked him up: ‘Belphegor originated as Baal-Peor, the Moabite god to whom the Israelites became attached in Shittim (Numbers 25:3), which was associated with licentiousness and orgies’…” That explains his draw to a polyamory wedding.” I show the info to Misha

‘It was worshipped in the form of a phallus. As a demon, he is described in Kabbalistic writings as the "disputer", an enemy of the sixth Sephiroth "beauty". When summoned, he can grant riches, the power of discovery and ingenious invention. His role as a demon was to sow discord among men and seduce them to evil through the apportionment of wealth.’ Looks like one of your producers was seduced by a Prince of Sheol.”

Jensen: “Dammit, I knew him talking to Sebastian and Rob was out of sorts. I will be back.”

Jensen leaves to talk to Sebastian and Rob.

Misha: “ If the princes of Sheol are already coming out should we move things up on the move to the EIR? “

Me: “Yes I close on 15th for the GISHtopia Island. Things can start as soon as Gish is over.”

Jensen comes through the door pulling Rob and Seb with him. “Here they are. I caught them talking with their agents about the part.”

I hand them each a bottle of purity water. “Drink up boys.”

Rob: “I would rather have some more wine to celebrate the job offer.”

Seb: “Truly Dear Heart, this is a lovely gesture but I had my heart set on a vintage …”

Me: “Drink up before I pour it down your gullet. I will not make another request.”

I am not certain what they see looking at me but it is enough to make them guzzle the water.

Rob shakes his head: “What was that? My ears are ringing.”

I toss him another. He drinks it.

Seb: “Fuck Darling, what did you say is in this bottle?” He looks like he is tripping out.

I toss him another. He continues drinking it.

They both black out as Michael and Cassiel enter. I see them put a series if binding robes around each of them.

They thrash about then A mutinous creature crawls out of each of their mouths.

Michael looks at the creature crawling out of Rob “Mammon.”

He looks at the creature crawling out of Sebastian: “Asmodeus.”

Cassiel: “You are both in violation of the territorial agreements with Sheol. “

Michael: “Mammon and Asmodeus , Prince of Greed and Lust you are both banished from this real to the ninth level of Niflheim for your transgressions. By the light of YAHUAH of the Ethereal Plane and the energy Sacrifice of Adira that created this realm. You are hereby and henceforth to endure your sentence in the mines of Niflheim lower nine. “

A loud thunder clap shakes the room.  The floor beneath Rob, Seb, Mammon, and Asmodeus opens in a purple and blue flurry of ice and darkness.  Mammon and Asmodeus are pulled into the empty black nothingness of Niflheim’s frigid soul mines. The floors seal back up and Sebastian and Rob drift softly to the floor blissfully unaware of the events that just unfolded.

Rob is the first to stir. “That was some trippy drink you just gave me. What was it?”

Sebanstian: “Darling you really know how to show a guy a good time but next time you want in my pants you need only ask. No need to put acid in my drinks.”

Me: “Guys that was purity water. You were possessed by Princes of Sheol. Your ‘Big ‘ job offer was curtacy of another Prince of Sheol so don’t expect that to pan out. Seb I have no intention of seducing you if I did you would know it.”

Rob : “Possessed by a Prince of Sheol. Who was I possessed by? “

Me: “Mammon was yours. Says here: _Mammon_ comes into English from post-classical Latin _mammona_ 'wealth', used most importantly in the Vulgate Bible (along with Tertullian's _mammonas_ and pseudo-Jerome's _mammon_ ). This was in turn borrowed from Hellenistic Greek μαμωνᾶς, which appears in the New Testament, borrowed from Aramaic מָמוֹנָא _māmōnā_ , an emphatic form of the word _māmōn_ 'wealth, profit', perhaps specifically from the Syriac dialect.However, it is not clear what the earlier history of the Aramaic form is.The word may have been present throughout the Canaanite languages: the word is unknown in Old Testament Hebrew, but has been found in the Qumran documents; post-biblical Hebrew attests to _māmōn_ ; and, according to St Augustine of Hippo, Punic included the word _mammon_ 'profit'. It has been suggested that the Aramaic word _māmōn_ was a loanword from Mishnaic Hebrew ממון (mamôn) meaning money, wealth, or possessions; although it may also have meant "that in which one trusts".

According to the Textus Receptus of the New Testament, the Greek word translated "Mammon" is spelled μαμμωνᾷ in the Sermon on the Mount at Matt. 6:24, and μαμωνᾶ (from μαμωνᾶς) in the Parable of the Unjust Steward at Luke 16:9,11,13. The 27th edition of the popular Critical Text of the New Testament has μαμωνᾶ in all four places with no indication of any textual variances, thereby ignoring the Textus Receptus reading at Matt. 6:24. The Liddell and Scott Lexicon has a listing for each spelling, indicating that each occurs only in the New Testament, nowhere else in ancient and Hellenistic Greek literature. The spelling μαμμωνᾷ refers to "a Syrian deity, god of riches; Hence riches, wealth"; μαμωνᾶς is transliterated from Aramaic [ממון] and also means "wealth." The Authorised Version uses "Mammon" for both Greek spellings; John Wycliffe uses _richessis_.

The Revised Standard Version of the Bible explains it as "a Semitic word for money or riches". The International Children's Bible (ICB) uses the wording "You cannot serve God and money at the same time".

Christians began to use mammon as a pejorative, a term that was used to describe gluttony, excessive materialism, greed, and unjust worldly gain.

Mammon from Collin de Plancy's _Dictionnaire Infernal_

Lay not up for yourselves treasures upon earth, where moth and rust doth corrupt, and where thieves break through and steal: But lay up for yourselves treasures in heaven, where neither moth nor rust doth corrupt, and where thieves do not break through nor steal: For where your treasure is, there will your heart be also. No man can serve two masters: for either he will hate the one, and love the other; or else he will hold to the one, and despise the other. Ye cannot serve God and mammon.During the Middle Ages, Mammon was commonly personified as the demon of wealth and greed. Thus Peter Lombard (II, dist. 6) says, "Riches are called by the name of a devil, namely Mammon, for Mammon is the name of a devil, by which name riches are called according to the Syrian tongue." Piers Plowman also regards Mammon as a deity. Nicholas de Lyra, commenting on the passage in Luke, says: " _Mammon est nomen daemonis_ " (Mammon is the name of a demon).

— Matthew 6:19–21, 24 (KJV)

Early mentions of mammon allude to the Gospels, e.g., _Didascalia_ , " _De solo Mammona cogitant, quorum Deus est sacculus_ "; and Saint Augustine, " _Lucrum Punice Mammon dicitur_ " (Serm. on Mt., ii).”

Rob: “Great possessed by a greedy mofo Prince of Hell.”

Seb: “Who was my nightmare Darling?”

Me: “Asmodeus. It says here that , Asmodeus (/ˌæzməˈdiːəs/; Greek: Ασμοδαίος, _Asmodaios_ ) or Ashmedai (/ˈæʃmɪˌdaɪ/; Hebrew: אַשְמְדּאָי‎, _ʾAšmədʾāy_ ), also Ashema Deva (see below for other variations), is a _prince of demons_ , or in Judeo-Islamic lore the king of the earthly spirits (shedim/jinn), mostly known from the deuterocanonical Book of Tobit, in which he is the primary antagonist. In the Binsfeld's classification of demons, Asmodeus represents Lust. The demon is also mentioned in some Talmudic legends; for instance, in the story of the construction of the Temple of Solomon.He was supposed by some Renaissance Christians to be the King of the Nine Hells. Asmodeus also is referred to as one of the seven princes of Hell. In Binsfeld's classification of demons, each one of these princes represents one of the seven deadly sins (Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Pride).It is said in _Asmodeus; Or, The Devil on Two Sticks_ that people who fall to Asmodeus' ways will be sentenced to an eternity in the second level of hell. “

Seb: “Lust? How apropos. Will I have any other side effects of this brief encounter?”

Michael: “You may feel tired. Keep drinking the purity spring waters and you will be fine. “

Cassiel: “That is three of the seven, Michael. We need to give water to each guest.”

 

Michael: “I do not have enough energy to bind the other four. Imalthealya would you please join us in the bindings and exorcisms? We could use your energy.”

Me: “I am not trained.”

Cassiel: “We will guide you. It is important or I would not ask it of you in this condition, my love.”

How can I say no to him? “Alright. Let’s do this. Dmitri get the others.”

We go room to room.

We happen upon Vinnie and Harold who are cornered by Alaina Kalanj / AKA Alaina Huffman and Ruthie Connell. They look terrified.

We go to them and see there is a fly issue in the area and that Harold is seeming envious of the attention Ruth is giving Vinnie.

I hand all four of them a bottle of the water: “Evening everyone, a toast, to new and old friends, may all our enemies be gone.”

Everyone drinks. We bind them as the girls start fidgeting.

I pour more water down their throats.

Michael calls out to the beings that have clawed their way out of the girls: “Leviathan and _Ba'al Zəbûb. You are both in violation of the territory of Sheol and treaty of the Eternal Immortal Realm…”_

_…”You are not ssstrong enough to hold usss Michael Lancssier.”_

_…”I am.” I lit up my hands with the white flame and it encircled them like a rope binding them, burning them with the white fire. I continue. “Leviathan and Ba'al Zəbûb. You have breached the territory of Sheol and violated the treaty of the Eternal Immortal Realm. By the Light of my father ,_ YAHUAH of the Ethereal Plane, and the energy Sacrifice of my mother, Adira, that created this realm. I , Imalthealya, hereby and henceforth sentence you to the Ninth level of Muspelheim , there you are to endure your sentence in the fire pits of Muspelheim lower nine. So it is so it shall be.“

Suddenly the room shakes with the equivalency of a 8.6 on the Richter scale a portal opens up in the ceiling of glowing embers and dark nothingness. The light of my white fire merges with the red embers of Muspelheim and engulfs Leviathan and _Ba'al Zəbûb in a fiery sphere before absorbing them into the pit of Muspelheim._ The room quiets once more as the girls drift to the floor. I focus on my breathing and draw my flame back in. Misha gets some robes from the drawer for the girls who are now stark naked from where my flame burned off their clothing during the procedure. Oops. I will need to work on that.

Alaina: “What happened? Last thing I remembered was Mark Pellegrino giving Ruth and I a kiss on the cheek and thinking ‘Why is he is Misha and Jensen’s wedding I don’t remember them getting along too well?’ What is going on?”

We bring the girls up to date on things.

Ruth: “So which two were we possessed by?”

Me: “Ruth you were possessed by Leviathan. He is the Prince of Sheol known for Envy. According to this, Peter Binsfeld likewise classified Leviathan as the demon of envy, as one of the seven Princes of Hell corresponding to the seven deadly sins. Leviathan became associated with, and may originally have referred to, the visual motif of the Hellmouth, a monstrous animal into whose mouth the damned disappear at the Last Judgement, found in Anglo-Saxon art from about 800, and later all over Europe.”

Michael: “He is The Demon from Sheol who is a product of an unfortunate rape and death of an angelic being. He was raised by Lucian in Sheol as one of the seven deadly sins Envy. “

Me: “Okay now that is cleared up. Alaina you were possessed by _Ba'al Zəbûb_ also known as Baal. He is Prince of Sheol for Gluttony. It says: In the Testament of Solomon, Beelzebul (not Beelzebub) appears as prince of the demons and says that he was formerly a leading heavenly angel who was associated with the star Hesperus (which is the normal Greek name for the planet Venus (Αφροδíτη) as evening star). Seemingly, Beelzebul here is synonymous with Lucifer.’Who we now know is Lucien due to translation errors.’ Beelzebul claims to cause destruction through tyrants, to cause demons to be worshipped among men, to excite priests to lust, to cause jealousies in cities and murders, and to bring on war. The Testament of Solomon is an Old Testament pseudepigraphical work, purportedly written by King Solomon, in which Solomon mostly describes particular demons whom he enslaved to help build the temple, with substantial Christian interpolations.”

Michael: “That is for the most part correct. Baalzebul was once an ethereal who became possessed after he was banished with Lucien to Sheol. He then became known as Baalzebub. Baal is the embodiment of Gluttony. “

 

Me: “Did I do okay, Michael? When he was talking over you and insulting you I felt an overwhelming urge to take control of matters and defend you.”

Michael smiles: “You were wonderful Imalthealya. You put them in the one place they can not escape from. Their powers do not work in the pits. They also knew true terror when you announced who you are to them. BY defending my honor is such a manor you declared to them and all in this room that I am your mate. I am very proud of that title.”

I blush a bit. “Thank you Michael.”

Ruth: “(Reader) Dear you know I am crazy about you, I am ever so grateful to you for ridding me of Envy. Next time would you be so kind as to not burn my clothes off?”

Misha: “Ruthie, you know you wanted an excuse to wear the other dress tonight.”

Ruth: “I wasn’t speaking to you, Dmitri.”

Alaina: “Ruth lets go get dressed again, I saw some gentlemen I want to get acquainted with.”

Me: “Alaina, could you and Ruth wait in your chamber until we find the other two sins and dispose of them if they’re here?”

Ruth: “Of course Dearie. “

Me: “Dmitri please make certain all the children are alright and in bed safely with purity water.”

Misha: “I already did but I will give them each some purity water again just to be safe.”

Gabriel enters the room with Halaliel and Malcolm Aire. “We found one.”

They are pulling a bound Mark Sheppard into the room.

Me: “Mark is that you?”

Mark S. : “Sorry Love he is not home right now, take of these binding and you and I will have a go at it. What ya say?”

Me: “You are definitely not Mark. Who am I in the presence of?”

Michael: “That is Belial the angel of lawlessness. He was cast out with Lucien as well he is known by another name now. Satan the epitome of Wrath.”

Me: “You mean Satan and Lucien are not one in the same?”

Michael: “No they are not.”

Me: “Lovely. Which name do I use?”

Michael: “Try one if it doesn’t work try the other.”

Gabriel: “She is able to do the banishment's?”

Cassiel: “Very well.”

Me: “Belial , angel of lawlessness, _You have breached the territory of Sheol and violated the treaty of the Eternal Immortal Realm. By the Light of my father ,_ YAHUAH of the Ethereal Plane, and the energy Sacrifice of my mother, Adira, that created this realm. I , Imalthealya, hereby and henceforth sentence you to the 10 level of Niflheim , there you are to endure your sentence in the Endless Icy Caverns of Niflhel. So it is so it shall be.“

 

The white fire erupted from my hands and tore through the air with a crack of a whip. The fiery tendrils wrapped and snapped around Belial as he screamed and pleaded for mercy. The floor opened once more to show the purple and blue icy flurries encircling the empty void of nothingness. Chill coming from the void was biting. The flurries surrounded Belial in a sphere and he was engulfed in a the void.

Mark’s naked body lay on the solid floor Misha was quick to cover it.

Mark S:”What the Bloody Hell was that?”

Me: “Welcome back Mark. You my sweet Mark, were possessed by one very flirtatious Prince of Sheol named Belial. He is the angel of lawlessness. He was cast out with Lucien as well he is known by another name now. Satan the epitome of Wrath. I exorcised him to Niflhel Endless Ice Caverns. He messed with my sweet Mark Sheppard. That is a sin in and of itself.”

Mark S. : “I thank you Darling. Now would you please explain why I am with out clothing and point me in the direction of my clothes?”

Misha: “I will take care of this. Mark my wife is hot isn’t she?” He winks at me.

 

Mark S. : “Yes, So is mine but she don’t burn my clothes off me.”

Misha: “Would you rather be possessed by a Prince of Sheol?”

Mark S. :”Nudest Colony here I come.”

They continued to banter on the way to Mark’s chamber.

Me: “If that was Wrath that leaves Pride and that means Lucien.”

Michael: “Yes and who was that person the women who were possessed said kissed them? They said they were surprised he was at the wedding.”

Me: “Mark Pellegrino. He is an actor my men worked with. Dmitri use to get along with him then they started having issues a few years back. Had to do with the actions of another actor against the fans. It is strange that Mark would be here as he was not on the list and this was a very private wedding and very last minute. He played Lucifer in the show.”

We go looking or Mark. I see him talking to Jensen and Jensen is telling him he is not welcome here.

I walk up quickly : “Mark, What are you doing here? Here have some water.” He looks at the bottle and at me. “Why would I want this?”

Me: “Because it is hot tonight. Cool water is quite refreshing.”

Mark P. : “I know you don’t I?”

Me: “You are at my wedding, drink up.”

Mark P: “Who are you?”

Jensen: “One of my wives, now drink the damn water.”

Mark P.: “I have no intention of drinking this water. She knows this. I want to know who she is and how she knows me.”

I let out the fire from my hands.

Mark P: “Imaltheal? It can not be you. You are mine not this fairy’s.”

Me: “I was never yours Lucien. Your Pride got in the way. Your brothers have suffered for your pride. This realm has suffered because of you. Let Mark Ross Pellegrino go.”

Mark P. /Lucien: “Imaltheal, you know I can not be in this realm with out a host. Your father saw it to be so. “

Me: “Either return to Sheol willingly or I will send you there myself.”

Mark P. /Lucien: “You wouldn’t risk harming your friend Mark I know you Imaltheal. You care too much for others.”

Me: “Lucien Light-Bringer , son of Aurora and Cephalus, and Sire of Ceyx , Lover of Alcyone, Cast from the Arch, Embodiment of Pride, Brother of Michael Lancier of the Arch, …”

Mark P. /Lucien: “Imaltheal, Don’t do this. You are not strong enough and you know you love me.”

Me: “... _You have breached the territory of Sheol and violated the treaty of the Eternal Immortal Realm. By the Light of my father ,_ YAHUAH of the Ethereal Plane, and the energy Sacrifice of my mother, Adira, that created this realm. I , Imalthealya, hereby and henceforth sentence you to the Deepest level of Muspelheim , there you are to endure your sentence in the Abyss of Pride in the Void of Muspelhel. So it is so it shall be. Goodbye Lucien.“

The white fire engulfs Lucien as the Black void Descend on him swallowing him, his screams, and the fire.When it ascends once more Mark Ross Pellegrino lays naked on the floor of the room.

Misha come running in the room. “Comoară, Are you alright? All of the lights went out and the very building shook. I could not get here quick enough.”

Me: “Lucien is gone.”

I feel a sudden cold and sorrow come over me. I knew things. Things I did not know I knew. Memories hit me of my friendship I once had with Lucien and his brothers.

I sit down where I am. In the floor, next to Mark P. and Jensen.

Mark P. wakes. : “I felt what he felt when he recognized you. Imaltheal, he truly believed he loved you.”

Me: “Lucien, his brothers, and Imaltheal were friends. She thought they would eventually be the ones to court her before Lucien’s pride overcame his senses and he betrayed everyone including her. His ethereal body is still preserved in the EIR. His soul is what is in Sheol. If he had not caused the issues he has in this realm I would have reviewed his case when I got back and possibly retrieved him. He instead has caused chaos and destruction in this realm, hurting this realm , those in it, to feed his pets in Sheol. All to get back at me for not falling at my father’s feet to spare him. Prideful and shameless.”

Gabriel places his wing around me, pulling me in: “The sorrow hit you strongly the first time Shi. You can feel and remember some of your memories now can’t you?”

I snuggle into Gabriel’s wing, finding comfort and familiarity in its touch.

Me: “I could see things in my mind from another time and place, feel emotions long forgotten wounds that should have healed. Banishing him once again hurts and i knew knowledge that he did this in retaliation of me not standing up to my father. He wanted me to be cast with him, I could hear his thoughts. He thought I was his and he was determined to take be mack to Sheol with him.”

Gabriel: “We are here my Shi. You did the right thing.”

Mark P. : “Did you love him?”

Gabriel: “Imaltheal loved everyone. She was kind and selfless. Lucien and Imaltheal were close friends but never intimate.”

Me: “My love for him was not developed beyond friendship. He was beautiful and kind to me. Yet he was very prideful. The portals to the new realms once were open and we watched over my father's new creations with wonder and love. Until the day my father created mortals. They were so close to ethereal in form that Lucien's Pride caused him to find their ‘flaws’ and refuse to look after them. He was a smooth talker and used it to get many others on his side before causing an uprising to my father. Michael’s battle with him was not just brother against brother, it was for my honor because Lucien tried to speak claim on me that was not true. “

Michael: “I was not going to permit him to take you with him in his banishment. You were not his to take. Even if you would have mated him, which you did not, the law dictates that you were not liable for the sins of your mate. As a keeper of the law, a friend, and a suitor, I had to defend your honor even against my own brother. As painful as it was. You did not ask me to make a choice, I made it on my own. My love for you was strong in both of your forms. “

I hugged Michael close.

Mark P. “As sentimental as this is, can someone tell me where the bathroom is, I feel nauseated?”

When Mark returns from the loo:”Wait did I just get possessed by Lucifer and is that the real Archangel Michael?”

Me: “Mark Ross Pellegrino, you were possessed by Lucien not Lucifer, and This is Michael Lancier of the Arch. So you are close.”

Mark P. : “You are Misha’s fiance so you are really Ima..Imal..”

Me: “Imalthealya, Yes and the term is wife not fiance. You just crashed my after party.”

Mark P. :”Oh sorry. Where exactly am I? I need to get to JIB On-cor. “

Michael: “Gabriel take our uninvited guest to Rome and drop him at the hotel JIB will be held at in a room. He will need clothes to take with him Dmitri you are closest in size. ”

Mark P. :”Gabriel?”

Me: “Yes Mark, this is Gabriel Messenger of the Ethereal Plane. Gabriel please make certain he is settled in a room before leaving with purity water. He may not get along with Dmitri but, he is still mortal who was possessed and needs tending to.Mark you will be respectful to him or Gabriel has my permission to torture you in any way he deems fit as Misha is his mate too.”

Gabriel: “Yes my Shi.”

Before Mark can object to the statement, he, Gabriel and Misha's Flowery Hawaiian Shirt and Shorts are whisked away in a flurry of feathers as they are phased away by Gabriel.

I feel chilled at the loss of Gabriel’s feathers. Cassiel embraces me. Lifting me into his lap. ‘Rest my mate, you have done well tonight. Trust I will guard you. Find comfort in my energy and love.’  I hear Cassiel's voice in my mind as I drift off to sleep.

Feeling the pinch and burn of the needles as they hit my thigh repeatedly and the voice of Heaven echoing in my ears as she berates Michael for putting me through this. Aeval threatening to play him a lullaby if anything happens to the babies. Jaslynn ready to deangel him if the babies were harmed. Halona pissed he did not get a good punch in on Lucien while he was around. Serena voting for torture. These are my girls.

**02:06 IT, Friday 12th of July**

 

I awake refreshed and Oh My Chuck am I horny. Dammit I feel the fire and the chill instantly, pain racks my body. I curl into a ball feeling a body behind mine I rub against it desperate for contact. 

…’Hello  my Shi, Are you alright ?’ -Gabriel’s voice echos in my head.

…’No, the mating needs to happen and NOW! Pain , fire, cold, need so much need. Summon the others.’  I tell him by our mental connection.

He did not need to summon them as they all heard my thoughts loud and clear. Typical men. You say sex they come running. Mating was not some delicate beautiful ritual the first time it a frantic, soul consuming need, hands bodies wings everywhere. You could tell three were virgins ready to burn their V-Card. 

The rest of the night They took their time with the mating rituals. Let me just say there is nothing that can compare to the size of the men in the EIR except perhaps a caveman club or baseball bat. I was going to feel my wedding night for a week at least. 

**08:00 IT, Friday 12th of July**

Misha wasn’t wanting to move the next morning but he needed to get to JIB, Of course he was sexed up thoroughly. Jensen was the same way , Jaslynn must had him in true deity fashion, as did Michael, Misha and I, the bow in his legs accentuated by the fact he did not want his ass cheeks to touch today. Rich wanted to be carried. Aeval laughed and you could hear the tingling of bells in her laughter. She gave Jared and Rich quite the run. Danneel, Vicki and their mates were quite happy. Serena was happy but in a ‘Don’t you dare touch me again.’ kind of way she dared to challenge Michael and Gabriel. 

Cassiel was rubbing my abdomen and nuzzling my neck. He was so affectionate. 

Malcolm Aire was tending to Jensen with Divine Love. 

Eventually all of us are ready for the phase to JIB.

We enter the breakfast area to see half of the guests nursing hangovers. Party must have really got busy while I was out. 

Heaven make certain I finish before we are permitted to phase. 

Children are traveling with us sense the care givers are hung over. This trips just keeps on giving.

 

 

 


	80. JIB On-Cor 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural Being Costume Contest and meeting the fans from the other side of the isle.  
> Free Will comes with a Price. Are you willing to pay it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning***Trigger Warnings***  
> ***Dark Visions***  
> *** Graphic descriptions of Sheol including torture and rape.***  
> Definition:  
> Netherling- A lower level demon of Sheol. Resides in Muspelheim. Class - Scavenger Demon. Carnivorous. Unable to possess another. Primary job - servants and messengers

**10:00 IT, Friday 12th July**

 

Jensen, Misha, Me, Jared and Rich are all gathered on the King size bed in the Suite at the convention hotel ready to make a live broadcast. Jaslynn is recording it.

_Live in 3, 2, 1…_

_…’Hey this is Jensen Ackles, here with Misha, (Reader), Jared, and Rich. We are getting ready for JIB 11 On-Cor .’-Jensen_

_…’Since, JIB On-Cor 11 is a special event we decided to make it extra special.’-Jared_

_…’We will be having a Supernatural Costume competition. Not your usual dress as your favorite characters…’ - Misha_

_…’...Dress as your favorite supernatural being. Vampire, Fairy, Werewolf, Angel, Wraith…’-Rich_

_…’Costumes will be judged on originality and authenticity.’-Me_

_…’Prizes will be awarded. Contest will be held Sunday during panels.’ -Misha_

_…’I will be on hand downstairs from 11:00-15:00 Saturday with some of my closest confidants to help with those who need design ideas.’- Me_

_…’Oh Sugar Plum can you make me one of those little…’-Rich_

_…’Now Rich you need to get in line if you want help from (Reader) with your costume.’-Jared_

_…’Fine.’-Rich pouts._

_…’Join us in this tribute to the other characters of the Supernatural Universe.’-Jensen_

_…’Oh look they are awake… Will the cast be in costumes? Of course. When have you known me to turn down the chance to don a costume?’-Misha_

_…’Jensen they want to know what you will be?’-Rich_

_…’Oh man that will be a surprise. It will be epic. One of Dean’s secret fantasies to be revealed.’-Jensen_

_…’Dude I don’t want to know. Oh Mine? It will be fierce.’-Jared_

_…’Awe Samshine just a hint …’-Rich_

_…’Misha they are talking to you now asking if you will give a hint.’-Me_

_…’Let’s just say it is Cas approved.’-Misha_

_…’Everyone you will see some new faces with us this weekend. Remember to be respectable. You may be use to hugging these guys but, I implore you do not assume it is okay for the new faces. Respect personal space.’-Me_

_…’Will (Reader) be dressed up? You bet your sweet patootie she will.’ -Rich_

_…’I will do my best to find time to create a costume between helping all of you.’-Me_

_…’Have fun, be respectable, and remember…’-Jensen_

_…’When in Rome.’-Everyone_

We stopped the live feed.

 

Jaslynn: “This is going to be great. The fans do not suspect the wedding or the Supernatural beings are with them.”

Me: “Yeah Michael , Gabriel, Cassiel, Malcolm Aire, and Halaliel will all be donning their ethereal garb. Sir Declan , Sir Tuyen, Sir Aedus of the Mystic Glen will be in their Fairy Knight Armor. Phoenix Talon of the Onyx Wings will be in his leather combat armor, Tassime’ of the Umbin-Dawners has a badass sexy as fuck leather armor with boots that molds to every curve of her body, try not to drool too much guys. Michael O'shaughnessy McKnight of sorcerers domain has his vampire prince attire with him, Noctorat Habilnon of Atlantis has his Atlantean Princely garb with him To represent the Selkie. “

Misha: “Wait Michael O’shaughnessy McKnight is a vampire?”

Me: “No he is an oracle born of the current acting Vampire Empress and raised by his father an oracle in the Sorcerer’s Domain.”

Misha: “Fuck that is hot.”

Jensen: “Yeah I agree with you there. Dee was bragging on his prowess too.”

Me: “If you are looking for another round I am certain I can get our mates…”

Jensen: “NO! No no no no no no, Hell to the NO! I am temporarily out of commission until further notice.”

I chuckle. “Good to know I am not alone on that note.”

Jared: “We all are out of commission.”

Rich: “Can you sew me a cushion to sit on please?”

Me: “I already did. Go pick your colors gentlemen they are in the closet.”

They trip over each other getting to the closet.

Stacked to the top of the closet are the cushions I made. Each as a different phrase. ‘Angelic Ass Assistant’ ‘ Out of Order Ottoman’ ‘Tushy Cushy’ ‘Patootie Pillow’ ‘Divine Love Derriere’  ‘Cloud 9 Divine Love’ ‘Holy Baseball Bats Batman’ and many more.

Me: “Vilace and Viriel of the Umbin-Dawners will be in their more traditional mated attire for shifters that gives them flexibility of shift while declaring they are mated they will be joining Nichol / Gen who will be dressed in Fairy Bean Sedhi attire She will be with a ticket and they will serve as her guards.”

Jared: “Phoenix gave me one of his outfits. It is more comfortable than it looks. It adjusts to what ever form I am in. I will look like motorcyclist.”

Rich: “Oh your fans will feint at that...Oh Jared..AAAAA...Marry me Jared AAAA.” He was using his fan-girl impression.

Jared grabs him quickly by the waist pulling him flush. “I already married you and plan to do it again in the presence of those fan-girls Gabe.” He captured him in a kiss leaving no doubt in anyone's mind that Jared claimed Rich the night before.

Jensen: “Alright you two not in front of my salad.”

Pillow fight commenced. Good thing I made those cushions strong and super cushy.

Jaslynn was videoing them pillow fighting : “They really do break out in pillow fights at random don’t they?”

Me: “Yes they do.”

***Knock 3,1,4,2,3 ***

I open the door to the children, Vicki, and Dee plus Noctorat and Michael O.

Everyone entered the children jumped right in to the pillow fight.

Dee: “We saw the live feed. There is a huge stir going on down stairs of everyone trying to figure out what to be. Management is trying to figure out when all of us arrived as they did not see.” She giggles.

I kiss her. “Well beautiful, they can text for information. We are not required to disclose our arrival time only that we arrive before time required.”

Dee: “I love that you read the contracts. Makes our trip so much easier.”

Me: “Are you going to join me on designing outfits for the fans?”

Dee: “I thought you would never ask. I have some ideas for the fairies and vampires. Since Selkie and Veela were not addressed in the show we do not need to worry about Tory’s line.”

Me: “Tory?” I look at Noctorat who simply rolls his eyes and then shrugs his shoulders. Dee can get away with anything.

Dee: “This is going to be fun. Vicki said she could watch the children who did not want to help with designs or with their dad’s photo shoots and panels.”

Maison: “GMomma I am going to help design.”

Me: “Awe thank you Maison. I need all the help I can get.”

Zep walks over to me pulling at my skirt. I pick him up. “Hi Zep. How are you feeling Sweetheart?”

Zep: “I missed you GMomma. I want to help.”

Me: “I missed you too my sweet little knight. You may help your Mom and me down stairs. If you get bored we can always have Michael or Tory take you to your Dad or to Vicki okay?”

Zep: “Okay. I love you GMomma.” He hugs me around my neck.

Me: “I love you too Zep.” I hug him back. I think to myself I want a little boy too in this bunch of babies. One as sweet as Zep.

I put Zep down and he runs off to play with Arrow in pillow fighting with Jensen and Uncle Misha.

I feel a hand a my back. It is Michael Lancier’s ‘You will have one as sweet , I know it Imalthealya.’ I hear his voice in my mind. I lean into his shoulder.

Dee: “Zep looks up to you (Reader). I can not wait to see your little ones.”

Me: “I want to hold your two daughters. How do Michael O. and Tory feel about the girls?”

Dee: “They are excited. They are adopting them as is Vicki. The DNA will be merged of the three. To form one unique parental strand and of course I am the maternal strand. “

Me: “Sounds wonderful. They girls will be beautiful and well loved. What of Jensen?”

Dee: “He agreed it is there turn for DNA as it is your turn for maternal DNA.”

I nod. “We are all married to each other.”

Dee: “That is right. The Queen is awesome.”

Me: “How do you think the USA is going to take the news when we show proof?”

Dee: “It will get ugly. Some will show support others will try to exorcise us.”

Michael: “ Why would people try to exorcise you?”

Me: “Polyamory is not legal in the United States of America. They see it as a sin. They also treat others who are not in man /woman relationships as sinners and abominations. “

Michael L: “Then they are incapable of coexisting in the EIR and will find their place in Sheol. Judge not lest ye be judged. No about of excuses will save them from their fate.”

Me: “We need to get those to safety in the EIR we can then show a demonstration of who we are and give the books to those who can read it. Michael the ones who give the demonstration must wear my talismans. The mortals will try to apprehend and experiment on you otherwise. “

Gabriel: “I am all to aware of the things modern man is capable of. It is aberrant, disgusting, appalling, and disturbing. Your father briefed me on their sins and capabilities. It will haunt my night terrors for centuries.”

Michael L.:”I was not given the full message only that many will go to Sheol.”

Gabriel: “Go to Sheol. My friend, they will feed Sheol indefinitely as they have become like the very monsters they claim to despise.”

Me: “Gabriel is correct. Modern man is filled with monstrous demons of their own making. It will take Millions of years to repair damage to this realm.”

Michael: “From what you say, this realm may be lost. We never keep a portal sealed for that long. Perhaps our children will start a new realm. One Lucien and his followers have not tainted. Would you like that my love?”

I smile at him. “I will need to speak with the others but it may be a good option. I love you, Michael Lancier.” I kiss him softly.

“GMOMMA! WESTIE WON’T GIVE ME MY PILLOW BACK!” comes JJ’s voice ringing through the room. Never mind that her father is 2 feet away.

“IT ISN’T YOUR PILLOW! YOURS HAS A FLOWER ON IT! MINE HAS AN ACORN!” Screams West in retaliation.

I walk over taking the pillow in question. “This one has a unicorn. Who’s has the unicorn?” Arrow runs over and grabs it and runs off.

I one by one find each of their pillows.

I look at Jensen and Misha who are lounging together on the bed. “Hey peanut gallery you could have helped you know.”

Jensen: “You were doing so well with the children Darlin’ we did not want to get in the way.”

Misha: “Don’t listen to him he wanted to watch you bent over, he liked the view.”

Me: “I will remember that Ross! Someone else likes the view when you are bent over.” I motion behind them.

Jensen scurried across the bed and hid behind me so quickly he was a blur.

Misha chuckled as Michael bent down and kissed him.

Michael L. winked at Jensen. I felt Jensen get a partial behind me.

Jensen mumbles: “Traitorous bastard. I am out of Commission. Down boy.”

I bust out laughing.

Jared: “What is so funny?”

Jensen: “Nothing. Nothing is funny. You Darlin’ zip it.”

I am laughing that much harder.

Rich : “Come on Sugar Plum share the joke.”

Jensen: “No! No joke sharing!”

I innocently hold up a pillow in front of me that says ‘ Divine Love Derriere’ then motion to Jensen.

The adults laugh so loud. Michael L. is grinning like a Cheshire cat. I then hold up pillow that says ‘With a Rebel Yell’ on one side on the other side ‘I Cry More More More’ . I then hold up another pillow Misha tossed me ‘Holy Baseball Bat Batman’.

Vicki: “I love those Pillows.”

Jensen just then realized why everyone was laughing: “Dammit, Darlin’ I will get you back.”

Me: “Promises Promises.”

He nips my neck a little hard, I don’t mind. I am being onery and I know it.

I pur a little involuntarily. This concerns me.

Jensen: “Oh looks like I am not the only Kitten in this litter.”

Me: “That was involuntary.”

I look at Jared and his teeth are elongating. “Jared breathe. Children present.”

Jared goes to the bathroom.

Gabriel quickly moves to my side.

Michael: “Danneel, Vicki , Michael, Noctorat… take the children to the other room please. We may have transformations happening.”

Tom: “I want to watch.”

Rich: “Tom, please Buddy take the younger kids to the other room. When (Reader) goes through transformations it can be unpredictable and dangerous.”

Tom agrees and helps Dee and Vicki.

Once the children are out Gabriel sits me down. He takes off my clothing to allow for movement.

Me: “It was a pur. I don’t feel like I am going to jump out of my skin but it was involuntary.”

Dmitri is rubbing my back. “Michael look.”

Me: “What? Pereche , what is it?”

Michael : “Imalthealya, I need you to lay down on your stomach and take deep breaths.”

I am getting worried but i follow instructions.

A few moment after the deep breaths start. I feel a burning pain along my spine, my arms, my thighs, my calves, and the back of my head. Misha puts the cock gag in my mouth. “Breath through your nose Comoară we need to keep you quiet. I know it hurts love. I know it too well.” He says in a soothing voice.

I breath through my nose and am biting that cock gag with every rip of pain.

Jensen: “The Fuck is that?”

Michael: “Imalthealya is getting her wings back. They are a little different than ours so her transformation is more painful and more graphic.”

My wings? Oh right. They are like razors. Fuck that is why I feel like I am being sliced and diced. I am being sliced open through my pores.

I am veggly aware of the door opening and closing as the next wave of pain hits me.

…’Here  Little Momma this will help with the pain and it won’t harm the children.’ I hear Heaven’s voice as she puts pressure on my hand. It is one of the only spots not being torn asunder at the moment.

I feel a cooling sensation trickle through my veins and then the ordeal is over. I am laying on my stomach in a bed covered in blood, with a huge weight on me.

I am helped up and toweled off. I stretch my arms above my head and see wings on my forearms. I freeze in place remembering what I was told about my wings. Slowly i lower my arms to my side. I look at my mates who are all sitting in the middle of the now bare bed.

Me: “Is someone going to say something or am I that hideous?”

Misha: “Comoară, you are the most beautiful female I have ever seen. My I touch them?”

Me: “Yes you may. Remember Pereche, My wings are different. Stroke from the top down to avoid being cut. “

Each of them touch my wings one by one.

Cassiel: “They are softer than I ever imagined.”

Malcolm Aire: “Precious , soft, yet impenetrable. “ He says in wonder.

Halaliel: “They shimmer like the waters of the Rainbow Glaciers.”

Michael: “My beautiful strong mate.”

Gabriel: “Imalthealya, I have never been so happy to see a pair of wings come to fruition. You are my Shi.”

Jared comes over to me : “Love these … are Badass ...just like you.”

Phoenix: “Exquisite.”

Tassime’: “Extraordinary. I heard tell of your wings. I believed them to be fables. You ,my mate, are a vision.”

Sir Declan , Sir Tuyen, Sir Aedus of the Mystic Glen knelt before me. The first to look at me was Sir Declan. “My Guardian, you are everything I have envisioned. Forgive my brothers silence. They are awaiting your other wings. You must know something about me before this day goes any further. You speak of this Supernatural Television Series.”

Me: “Yes Sir Declan. It is the one your Soul Brother Jensen has performed in for 15 years before the show ended this year.”

Sir Declan: “Jensen was not the only brother to end up in another realm. I too ended up in a realm, Not too different from this one. Magic was very real. I was raised believing the supernatural beings were monsters and deserved to be hunted and killed. I was used and abused by many in that realm. The being that claimed to have created the realm was but another monster with a God complex. I was raised with a younger brother of whom I raised. My name was Dean, Dean Winchester. My younger brother in that realm was Sammy. I am told there are some similarities in the show you have been watching and my life.”  

I look at him, then Jensen , then Jared, and Misha. “Sir Declan, How long have you been in the EIR?”

Sir Declan: “I was brought back to the Mystic Glen in March of this year. I have adjusted. I miss my car. I miss my brother. I miss my best friend. I even miss the bratty bitch witch who Trolled us in the bunker. Please can you show me what happened?”

Me: “You want to know what happened to Sam, Cas, and Rowena?”

His face lights up.”You know of them?”

Me: “Jensen played you in Supernatural in this realm. Jared played Sam, Camael played Castiel and Ruth played Rowena.”

Sir Declan looks at Jensen: “You are me in this realm?”

Jensen: “It would seem so.”

Michael: “Dean, We got Sam and Cas out. They are going through processing. Cas needs time to adjust. His wings had to be repaired and his memories had to be restored to what they were originally. His real name is Kemuel – archon angel and chief of the seraphim. Sam needed to have all the blood of Sheol removed from his system and be reeducated on how things really are. He is having issues adjusting to being a Panther Shifter. He claims that you would never understand him being a shifter and would kill him on sight. I assured him you have your own transformation stories.”

Sir Declan: “Yeh, That sounds like Sammy.”

Me: “Dean, The Supernatural here might not be a mirror of your world. Sammy  killed Rowena and Cas, you and Sammy die in a big Temper Tantrum from Chuck.”

Sir Declan: “That sounds like Chuck. He was completely insane.”

Michael: “The Demon who took up residence over their realm triggered an apocalypse. The Earth in that realm is now gone. We got out the ones we could.”  

Me: “Also in the TV show here Dean and Cas had a slow burn longing for each other that eventually went cannon.”

Sir Declan: “Cas and I were best friends and lovers. We did not talk about it with Sammy. Sammy knew though. I was embarrassed to admit my sexuality because of how I was raised. Now I know I am a Submissive Bisexual in a Polyamory relationship. Which is how I was always meant to be. Damn that feels could to say out loud.”

I kiss him firmly on the lips. “You have no idea how long women and men in this realm long to hear you say those words Dean Winchester.”

Misha kneels next to him: “I most of all wanted to hear those words. I played Castiel for 11 years I waited 11 years to hear those words from Dean Winchester. They are music to my ears.” He captures Sir Declan in a kiss that could render any person speechless.

Sir Declan: “How long did you say you needed to heal Dmitri?”

Misha: “Give me two days and I will show you your mating as will (Reader).”

Me: “If you think you can handle the both of us?”

Sir Declan: “I fantasized about this. I won’t pass it up. The others can wait for your other wings if they want. These are my fantasy.”

Me: “What name do you prefer me to call you in private?”

Sir Declan: “Dean, Dean Michael Winchester”

Me: “Alright Dean. This is Misha and I am (Reader FN).”

Dean laughs: “Misha? Misha Fucking Collins? Damn, it is good to see you are alive in this realm especially sense you are my male mate.”

Misha laughs: “You had to endure the realm travel and my death in the other realm?”

Dean: “Misha that died looked no where near as hot as you.” He winks.

Misha blushes: “Thanks Dean.”

Me: “Since you are the real Dean Winchester you may dress as yourself if you like. This is a Supernatural convention. I must warn you Dean is a fan favorite and you will have women and men falling over you asking for pictures thinking you are cosplaying Jensen. Or you could go as Jensen’s body double. We could introduce you as that to explain how he is in more than one city at a time. It will help to explain the phasing.

Dean: “Misha , Jensen, Cas our mate is brilliant.”

Jensen: “Yes she is. She has saved our asses on more than one occasion.”

Me: “Now which of my brave mates is willing to hug me with these wings so I can pull these blades back in?”

They all chuckle and Gabriel steps up first : “I got this boys watch how it is done so you do not get hurt. Place one hand on her hip and one hand under her left armpit shoulder area and pull her in for a hug. It is the one time she will let you be in control. It is a wonderful feeling when she wraps her wings around you. Do not fear her touch. Just fear her wrath.”

As he pulls me to him in an embrace, I let myself sink into the feeling. I pull at the wings and the muscles in my back, arms, legs, and ass until they disappear beneath my skin. I continue holding on to Gabriel afterwards.

Gabriel: “You are right Camael, She is a cuddler.”

 

I let go of him and reach for Dean who comes in and cuddles. “See? Dean will cuddle with me.”

Dean chuckles: “Anytime Darlin’.”

Jensen: “Hey that is my nickname for her.”

Dean: “We share in this family bro.”

I pull Jensen in for a Double Decker Deanwich. Mmmm cuddly.

Misha snickers. “Comoară, That sounds tasty.”

Michael: “Mind your thoughts little one. And it does sound quite decadent.”

Jensen: “You wanting to devour me again Darlin’?”

I innocently as I can standing naked between two Deans, nipples erect, core soaked: “Just contemplating new recipes combinations to keep the oven fired up.”

Jensen: “Your oven is always fired up Darlin’.”

Dean: “Her scent is divine.”

Jensen: “It is. Her oven is set on simmer. Wait until it reaches inferno… you  will experience dine dining.”

Damn these men have me going.

I look at the other two brothers. “You staying knelt down or are you going to socialize with the rest of us?”

Sir Tuyen and Sir Aedus rise.

Sir Aedus speaks: “We are not of rank to socialize with you when your wings are out as Imalthealya. It is a form of respect to remain knelt at your feet.”

Me: “What do you mean not of rank to socialize with me. You are to be my mates eventually. If you are to share my bed you better be willing to socialize.”

Sir Tuyen: “It is not that we are unwilling to socialize. Seelie code forbids socializing with anyone above your rank.”

Me: “Jensen, Make note to have JJ fix that code please.”

Jensen: “Immediately. No first class second class bullshit code among seelie and Fae have JJ send order to fix. Text sent and done.”He sent on his phone I am guessing to Aeval or Danneel.

Sir Aedus: “Who is JJ?”

Me: “Justice. The first born Fairy child of Jensen and Danneel. She is my souls true heir. Jensen and I created her many life times ago. As such she is to be trained to be the next Guardian Fairy.”

Sir Tuyen: “You are truly an amazing mate.To see us as equals and not as mere subjects to be used for pleasure.”

Sir Aedus: “I would not have minded being used for pleasure. Still I thank you.”

Me: “Oh Michael we need some hierarchy restructuring in the EIR. I can not be Alpha over every domain I am to inherit.”

Michael: “I am aware of this. You have many mates for a reason. Until you have enough children to take your place your mates will be trained in each of their designated areas.”

Me: “You realize there will be objections from the current rulers of those domains.”

Michael: “No, each was aware their reign was temporary while your family was in the mortal realm. They know the heir has been found and are welcoming. Our political representative all have enchantments of truth on them. They all are delighted to meet the heir.”

Me: “Michael, I am not wanting to argue this but I assure you one ruling family over an entire realm spells trouble. We need to have council with my father when we get the EIR.”

Michael: “Your father is the creator of the realm. Your bloodline is quite diverse, however, you do not have every ruling families line in you. My apologies if it came across that way. Your domains will be Ethereal Planes for which you have the knowledge just lack the memory We will guide you, you need not worry about the Veela Woods or the Selkie Grotto as Noctorat has been trained from birth on those and he is part of your unit, O’shaughnessy has been trained to handle the Vampirean Empire, Drakkon Cliffs which are currently being handled by your mate Phoenix, Siren, Seelie Mystic Glen, Succubus, Ethereal Plane, Sorcerer Domain, Elvin Grove, Changeling Channel, Dwarf Deluge, and Mystic Oracle Springs.Centaur Glade is best left to its current ruler lest you care to take a Centaur mate. Our realm is quite vast. We are at peace with each other. When you are in a realm that is set to live indefinitely, petty squabbles like in the mortal realm are met with quick resolve…

…(continued) You see, we have accepted we have to live with each other and accepted our differences.Mortals will have quite the adjustment which is why they will have a safe zone to adjust in. Some of them will need to be reduced back to infancy to coexist but it can be done. Your primary responsibility will be as the Leader of the Council of the EIR. Does that clarify?”

Me: “Yes thank you. It is still very overwhelming.”

Misha: “Now that all of us have had our political minds exhausted for the day, Comoară, unless you want all of us to ravish your body, which has been deemed off limits for the next two days, I suggest you get dressed so we may resume our original discussion of today’s events.”

Me: “Hmm Decisions Decisions.”

SMACK!!!

Jensen: “Get Dressed Vixen!”

I chuckle all the way to the bathroom.

 

I put on a handkerchief chiffon dress. I figure if my clothes get shredded anyway may as well look good while I can.

My hair is braided up in a waterfall braid, touch up the makeup, a little cinnamon apple flavored lip gloss, and some gladiator sandals.

I walk out of the bathroom and put my makeup back in the bag. I feel Jared’s hands on my hips and hear a growl from him.

Me: “Hey Jarbear. “

He kisses the side of my neck. “You look amazing , Love.”

Me: “Thank you, Babe.”

I sachet over to the bed. “Is this better Gentlemen?”

The looks I am getting from them are enough to let me know I chose the right dress.

Dean: “Darlin’ you expect us to carry a conversation when you are on a bed looking like a snack and smelling like our favorite pie?”

I smile and pull him to me so he can smell the lip gloss really good. “Would you prefer I be nude?”

Jensen: “Don’t answer that Dean.”

He is licking his lips. A few moments later he captures mine in a kiss that makes my toes curl and my core clench. Once he tasted my lip gloss that was it Dean lost all semblance of sanity he had left. My chiffon dress lasted all of 2 minutes.

 

I flipped him gaining control of the kiss, pinning him to the bed. “Dean two days remember.” I slid down his body and undid his pants. Freeing his erection, I circled my tongue around the head and suckled the tip. Eliciting a moan from him. I cupped his scrotum rolling his balls and squeezing them as I hollow my cheeks over his shaft as I deep throated him. In moments he came undone in long spurts down my throat.

I kissed the tip and tucked him back in his pants. I winked at him as he started through hooded lids. His jade orbs watched me as I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth and reapply my lip gloss.Dressed this time in a pencil skirt and silk chemise with a pair of Louis Vuitton red soles.

When I returned Misha is sitting on the bed arms crossed giving me the Dom brow.

Misha: “You ready to resume conversing now?”

Me: “Of course. He just took the conversation in a direction it was not permitted so I had to redirect. I have excellent redirection skills.”

Jensen: “Fuck yeah you do. Dean you have now been redirected back into conversation, tell us how is your cognitive abilities holding up there bro?”

Dean Just gives a crooked grin. “Darlin’ if this is your idea of redirecting, I can not wait to experience your negotiation skills. How the fuck do you guys ever get anything done with her around? DAMN BABY!”

Me: “You did not just confuse me with a ‘67 Impala?” I give Dean a pointed look.

Dean looks surprised that I know the name if his car. “Is there a Baby here too?”

Jensen: “Yeah I own her. She was a gift from 15 years in the show.”

Me: “I think they wanted to avoid a custody battle as they gave one to Jared and Misha as well.”

Dean and Jensen at the same time : “There is only one Baby.”

Jared: “Woah stereophonic surround sound.”

Misha: “True there is only one Baby and she was rotting in the back lot until (Reader) you tell them.”

Me: “When we visited the studio I saw the original on the back lot rotting and it broke my heart. I bought her and she is currently being professionally restored back to her original glory.”

Jensen: “She should be Dean’s he lost her in his world. He deserves to be reunited with her.”

Me: “Dean she will be ready when we get back from the trip. I can have Aeval bring her to you or you could stick around and take her home.”

Dean hugged me so close I thought my ribs might crack.

I showed him the picture updates I had been sent of her progress in reconstructive surgery. Dean cried.

Dean: “My Baby, She is so beautiful. She has been through so much. Soon Baby, we will be back together. Soon.” He cradles my phone.

Misha is rolling his eyes: “Great we have two of him.”

Me: “Double the pleasure double the fun.”

Misha’s grin is almost feral and Michael is right beside him. I love my two Doms.

Gabriel: “Two days Imalthealya. Quit tempting us. I do have Divine Love with me.” He warns me. More like tempting my traitorous body.

I lick my lips lightly inviting him to taste.

I hear Jared growl and look towards him, motioning him over. He captures my mouth with a feral kiss. When the kiss stops he is breathing heavy and licks his lips: “Mmm Apple Pie.”

Dean: “I know Right?”

Heaven: “Little Momma, you are going to behave yourself or I will knock your sex-happy, apple pie lovin’ ass out. Are we clear?”

Me: “Yes Heaven.”

Dean: “You remind me of a friend of mine I knew once.”

Jensen: “Missouri Moseley?”

Dean: “Exactly. She was awesome.”

Heaven: “I will say this only once. Missouri Moseley was my counter part in your dimension. She sacrificed herself. Her soul is coming back though she is one of these little ones right here.” She poked my belly.

Me: “I am going to have a girl?”

Jared: “You are going to have a Badass Girl.”

Me: “No I am going to have an independent, free spirited, little girl who will not allow herself to be run over by anyone.”

Heaven: “Just like her momma. I recognize her energy She formed recently she is not one of the original seven. I need to do a scan soon.”

 

***Knock 3,1,4,2,3***

Heaven opens the door.

Halona: “Grab your budgie smugglers and wet sheets. We have the watering hole for 2 hours to ourselves.” Then she leaves.

Everyone looks at me.

Heaven: “Earth that child is speakin’ but I swear I don’t understand a word of what she is sayin’.”

Me: “Grab your Speedos and swimsuits we have the Swimming pool to ourselves for two hours.”

Dean: “You understood her?”

Me: “Yes she is speaking a bit of Australian Slang. Not too difficult. She generally is easy to understand.”

Misha: “Halona only does that when she is irritated or excited.”

Cassiel: “She is most peculiar. I would love to swim , however, I do not have a… what  did you call it… a Speedo or Budgie Smuggler.”

I kiss him. “Camael can loan you a pair of trunks. Jared can you lone some to Halaliel? Jensen lone some to Dean?” I grab a suit case and hand to each of them. “ I have enough for the rest in here please grab a pair to fit you.”

Malcolm Aire: “We swim in undergarments?”

Me: “No they are special garments made for swimming to reduce drag and help speed.”

Phoenix: “I always swim with no clothing.”

Me: “Not in this realm.”

Takes fifteen minutes to get everyone ready to go and another fifteen to explain to the men that we take off the outer clothing once we get to the pool.

I run interference with Misha and Cassiel. Sure enough hall one we encounter 5 fans that are a little confused seeing Cassiel next to Misha. One is staring at him like he is the celebrity.

Fan 1 : “OMC Misha you are so hot. Who is this?”

Fan 2 : “Its Sasha, Jess.”

Fan 3: “No Sarah, Sasha has less hair and is shorter. This guy is young and gorgeous.”

Misha: “Correct , This is not Sasha.”

Me: “This is Misha’s Identity double You can call him Cas he won’t mind. You know how Paparazi can be?”

Cassiel replies in his deep timber: “Pleasure to meet you ladies.”

They about melt.

Fan 1: “Misha can you bring him on stage so everyone sees him?”

Misha: “I will think about it. Security and all that.”

Fan 4: “Miranda quit drooling over Cas.”

Fan 5: “Are you single? Marry me?”

Cassiel: “My apologies I am very married. I got married recently. “

Me: “If you will excuse us ladies, we have to meet up with the children.”

They took a picture with Misha and Cassiel. We then left them behind. Turning another hall as Misha notified the others where the fans were.

We encounter some Jensen fans it is all over their shirts.

J Fan 1: “Misha, Hey Misha, Where is Jensen?”

Misha: “Last I saw him was in the room with his doubles.”

J Fan 2: “Doubles?” She sees Cas then. “OMC you brought doubles?”

Me: “They have doubles. Just because you do not know of them does not mean they were not in existence. You may call him Cas. We have two others for Misha here today as well though not as closely resembling.”

J Fan 1: “How many Jensen?”

Me: “4 plus Jensen one is Identical.”

J fan 3: “Why the doubles?”

Me: “We have reasons. There have been security issues on this trip. Safety first.”

J fan 1: “Can I have one?”

Misha: “They are people not souvenirs girls.”

J fan 3 : “Oh please bring one up and kiss him please please please.”

Me: “No promises, girls.”

Misha: “I shall do my best. Are you getting ready for the contest?”

J fan 2: “We don’t know what to be. I mean cosplay SPN easy but supernatural beings?”

Me: “Come visit me tomorrow at the table I can give you ideas. You have seen the show and know the supernatural beings they have hunted. Become the beings. Until then we need to catch up with the children we will talk with you later.”

Pictures and a text about the Jensen fans location. We reach the elevators.

In the elevators we become surrounded by no less than 16 fans some who do not speak English. All going on about Misha and Cas.

Cassiel speaks their language because of his enchantment of translation. They are absolutely in love with Cas. I want to grab him and say ‘Back off he's mine.’ I can not. Cassiel can sense my irritation and smiles at me.

Me: “Alright everyone. Misha , Cas and I need to meet up with the children. We will speak with you later. Don’t forget about the costume contest.”

We make haste out of the elevator and down the hall, through the VIP lounge, out the back way, into the next hall where we see the door to the pool guarded by Cliff who motions us in. We enter the pool area. The term ‘fish bowl’ rang ever true. Windows everywhere. This is PR . Te fans are allowed to see this. I sit in a corner so I can watch everyone swimming. As I am still sore from my transformation and my wedding night, Heaven told me to ‘Crisp those legs’ and ‘Oh girl they go on for miles’.

Aeval is being very appreciative of the eye candy buffet we have displayed before us. Halona scoots up next to me: “Which Misha do I get and can I have a Jensen to go with him ? We share in this family.”

I start chuckling. “We do share in this family , however , you know the rules. This vacation they have a free pass. Not for another two days with any of the Misha or with the actual Jensen as they are out of commission from wedding night. Sir Declan, Sir Tuyen, Sir Aedus are all cleared for fun if they want it. Oh Sir Declan is really Dean Winchester from another Realm so he may be more game than you think. “

Halona: “What about tall dark and sexy over there?”

Me: “Phoenix is also cleared as is Tassime’ She's right there.” I point out Jared’s sister.

Halona: “Could not handle them all in one night?”

Me: “I handled 16 people in one night repetitively. And gave Dean a blow job. I think I did alright.”

Halona: “16?”

Me: “Yeah several people came in the room. You know Jared, Misha, Jensen were there?” She nods. “The next group was Cassiel, Malcolm Aire, Halaliel, Michael L., and Gabriel M.” She nods. “Then Jared’s group, Rich and Aeval. Vicki , Dee, Michael O. and Noctorat all joined in.  Finally Jaslynn and Serena were there.”

Halona: “You did not invite me?”

Me: “We tried you were busy with some guys named Gideon Novacul and Tymeron Gabbro. And did not want disturbed.”

Halona blushed. “Oh right. They are Gargoyles. They things they can do with those tails. Damn girl you need a Gargoyle I am telling you.”

I did a spit take, choking on my apple pie milkshake. “You (cough) had(choke) to(cough) wait unt(cough)il I hAD(cough) a drink. Didn’t you?” I have tears in my eyes.

Cassiel the tender heart , rushed to me , “Are you alright? Can I get you anything? What happened?”

Me: “Halona decided to enlighten me on the benefits of having a gargoyle lover while I was mid-drink.”

Cassiel smiles and actually laughs. “Are you alright? Did you meet a gargoyle who peaked your interest?”

Me: “No I have not met any of them. Halona found two that peaked hers. Though she wants to try some of you on for size.”

Cassiel: “Sorry Halona. My brothers and I are out of commission for a couple days. “

Halona: “Yes she told me who is okay.”

Me: “It is only if they are willing. I am not pimping them out. If I was up to it I would be all over them.”

Halona: “I don’t blame you. See those two in the corner of the pool?” I see two men who could be on the cover of Muscle Fitness Magazine.

Me: “The Two with rippling Muscles? Yes who can’t see them?”

Halona: “The Brunette is Tymeron and the Ginger in Gideon.”

They see her pointing so they get out of the pool and walk over. Dear Heaven’s above are all the men hung in the EIR? These guys are testing the strength of those speedos.

Gideon: “Halona,how are you today my beautiful goddess?”

Halona: “Much better now that you are here, my sweet. This is (Reader) you heard of her by her EIR name Imalthealya.”

Tymeron kneels on the tile floor taking my hand : “It is an honor, Imalthealya, you may not remember me. As a child my parents were captured by Sheol cacodemon and dragged to Muspelheim. I believed I would be orphaned. You embraced me, kind Imaltheal, told me you would retrieve them or die trying. You then gave me this talisman told me it would always protect me from those of ill intent. You retrieved my parents. They had to be healed especially my father he was close to death. You transfered part of your life energy into him so he may live and became his guardian as well as my own. My mother, her mind was set to go to the mortal realm and seek justice from those who sold them out while they slumbered. She never returned. Thanks to you I at least had my father. He made certain I never forget how blessed we are. Thank you.”

Me: “Tymeron, I am overjoyed to meet you and hear how I helped you and your family. It would be nice to remember. Slowly some memories are returning. After all this time you kept the talisman? You are wise. That talisman is being created again. The time of The Gathering approaches and you are one of the protected in my group. Tell me Tymeron do you have feelings for anyone in the group other than sexual desire?”

Tymeron looks to Halona then back to me: “She is our mate, my friend will be our third to create the mating bond with her. He is a changeling.”

Halona: “A changeling? I have never been with a changeling.”

Gideon: “Styven Hemlock is the Changeling who will be compatible with you. The book showed us who our third is.”

Me: “What was it you were just telling me Halona?”

Halona: “SHhhhhh.”

Cassiel laughs.

Gideon: “Halona were you sharing our sexual secrets?”

Halona is blushing.

Me: “No. She told me I need a gargoyle. You do things with your tail.”

Tymeron and Gideon both smile : “It is part of our mating ritual. She is very receptive of it.” Gideon states.

Tymeron: “The tip of our tail is another sexual organ. She is quite fond of it.”

I look at Halona : “Ooh Kinky.”

Halona: “Very. Can we change subject please.”

The guys kiss her hands and go back to the pool.

“GMOMMA!, LOOKIE!” Maison shouts as she stand on Jared’s shoulders and cannonballs into the pool drowning Misha in a wave.

Me: “That is amazing Maison. Hey Pereche I think you are a little damp would you like a towel?”

Misha jumps out of the pool and walks over to me and shakes like a dog.

I hand him a towel. He gives me a wet kiss. “I love you my sassy treasure.”

Me: “I love you my wet soulmate.”

Cassiel: “She met the gargoyles. Now the elves are eyeing her awaiting their moment.”

Misha: “They can get their moment in private the fans are already going to gossip about all of the new men.”

Me: “Let them gossip they will forget after Sunday’s surprise.”

Cassiel smiles: “I haven’t been on stage before. This will be entertaining.”

“GMomma, GMomma, GMomma Zep hurt his foot.” Arrow is rushing to us.

I rush to where Zep is near the ladder. His foot got caught where a runner broke. Misha takes images with his phone. I slowly remove Zep's foot as the manager of the hotel and the paramedics arrive. Zep is taken to the ER He won’t let go of me so Jensen and I ride in the Ambulance. “Cliff could you and Danneel meet us at Holy Spirit ER? Misha could you , Vicki, Jared and the others watch the kids while we are there? Zep just doesn’t want to let go of me.”

Cliff: “I will bring the car to the VIP Exit Danneel.”

Dee: “We will be there. Thank you.”

Misha: “Of course Comoară.”

Me: “Heaven, We need Zep's shot records ASAP they will need to know his last tetanus.”

Heaven: “Right here, Little Momma and here is a cookie for you Zep to keep your energy up.”

We went to the ER and he got stitches and a shot, poor baby. I then sent healing energy into it and it was all better. I told him it was our secret and the stitches will be taken out at the hotel. He smiled and hugged me.

 

We get to the hotel and immediately the manager and owner are trying to crowd Jensen and Danneel. I go into business mode. “Any questions or concerns about the incident with The Ackles young son need to go through Attorneys.The report was filled out with the hotel, the paramedics, and the Attorney present. Their International Attorney will be in touch with you shortly. Any attempts to discuss it with out their attorney present will hereby be considered harassment and will be cause for another lawsuit. This is being recorded and stated in the presence of witnesses.”

That stopped the owner and manager mid-sentence and step.

 

Mr. Vincent Scappucci Owner: “Who are ju’?”

Me: “I am the PA for many of the cast members. My name is (Reader FN). You may have heard of me.”

Mr. Salvatore Moretti Manager: “Sir she is Misha’s fiance’ and a very high profile Personal Assistant. She is very reputable.”

Mr. Vincent Scappucci : “Well Ms.(Reader) , I trust the attorney will be in touch shortly and if the Ackles need anything at all they will contact me. “

Me: “Mr. Scappucci, The attorney was present at the pool when it happened. As soon as he is more presentable and has typed up and filed an appropriate legal form you will be contacted. The Ackles will not be alone to speak with you until the matter is resolved. Contacting them in any way, shape, form, or method, including but not limited to phone, text, email, direct, or third party other that attorney to attorney will be considered harassment. Are we clear?”

Mr. Scappucci: “How are we to tend to their needs during their week end stay?”

Me: “ He is capable of taking care of his own needs. If he requires anything he will request it from me. I am his PA. Are we clear?”

Mr. Moretti: “Si cagna, Yes Madam (Reader) we are at…”

Me: “Did you just call me a Bitch?!? Yes sir I understand some Italian. You are extremely unprofessional. I consider that a verbal attack on my reputation.”

Cliff: “(Reader) is everything alright here?”

Me: “No it is not alright Mr. Moretti just called me a cagna which means Bitch. He attacked my reputation openly and insulted me in front of all of these people. Please inform Dmitri , Jensen, and Jared we will be checking out and going to the backup location where we will be treated with more respect and is not a proven hazard to the children.”

 

Mr. Scappucci: “Please Ms.(Reader) I apologize for my ex-managers horrible behavior. Mr Moretti you are a disgrace and are fired. Please Ms. (Reader) give our hotel another chance. We will make certain the service is the best you have ever had.”

Me: “Answer me this one question and based off your answer I will make my decision. ‘Who is the most important guest at this hotel?”

Mr. Scappucci: “Both Mr. Ackles and Mr. Padalecki are extremely important guests but I think the most important would be Mr. Ackles at this time.”

Me: “Wrong. The most important guest is every guest. Children are always tops . Every guest is equally important. Without the fans there would be no need for the celebrities. Without the security and the crew the celebrities could not be here. Everyone is connected. Everyone is important. The moment you forget that is the moment you no longer need to be in the hospitality business because you forgot why you entered it to begin with, the people.”  

Mr. Scappucci: “You are right. I have lost sight of what is important. I only saw the money and not the people. I will have inspectors go over this hotel immediately from top to bottom. My guest must come first. Excuse me a moment.”

He goes over to a girl trying to get in the door with a wheel chair the button malfunctioned he puts an out of order sign on the door. And comes back to me. Did not offer to help her.

Me: “Excuse me. You forgot your guest.” I go over to her pick up her wedged wheelchair with her in it and put it back down in front of a door, I grab a rock hold open the door and put the rock to prop it open. Because she asked me to let her wheel herself. I respected that. She thanked me for my help. I gave her an photo op and autograph ribbon for Jared as he was her favorite. She was very happy and went on her way.

When I came back I was ready to leave: “What did you give her?”

Me: “Oh I asked her who her favorite was for the convention and she said Jared so for her troubles I gave her a photo op and autograph ribbon. She is very happy now. Such a small thing to make up for such a horrible lack of respect and customer service yet it made her happy. You are welcome. Now if you will excuse me I need to go pack my things. “

Mr. Scappucci: “No Please (Reader)...” Misha walks up to me. “..Mr. Collins please sir explain to your lovely fiance’ that I have learned so much from her on how to treat guests. Please give us a chance.”

Misha: “If my Personal Assistant is irritated enough to want to leave and take us with her, We are going. What did you do to make her so mad?”

I explain it to Misha. Cliff confirms it. Misha types everything in the phone. Minutes later all of the group is in the lobby heading out the door. Cliff is checking them out of the hotel.

Mr. Scappucci: “What about the JIB Convention?”

Me: “It is still happening. Just not here. Thing happen The hotel is not safe for the fans and staff, lacks handicap accessibility, fails to met strict customer service compliance, poorly maintained, overbooked, the list goes on. Dmitri I will be out in a moment I am going to announce to the fans in person about the new location.” He kisses me and exits.

I make the announcement about the move. The guests seem unphased because it is just down the street and is better quality. The majority have not checked in to the hotel yet because check in is not until 18:00 IT.

Once at the Rome Cavalieri, A Waldorf Astoria Resort , Via Alberto Cadlolo, I was still in business mode. I had been so pissed off by the lack of consideration of the owner and manager at the other location, if I was not in business mode, I would likely go 'Nova' as Misha calls it.

 

I hand each of the family who will be participating cards with the Unity Vows in Italian on it for them to pass out to the fans who ask. I know there will be some who want them.

... _I, (nome dello stato),_

_In presenza di famiglia, amici, natura, Dio e tutto ciò che crea,_

_fai qui e d'ora in poi, voto_

_Tutto ciò che sono, sono stato e sarà sempre per te._

_Ti accetto per chi e cosa sei._

_Giuro di essere onesto e paziente._

_Apro il mio cuore, la mente, il corpo e l'anima da questo momento in avanti. Ciò che è mio è tuo, ciò che è tuo è mio._

_Che nessun essere venga tra ciò che abbiamo e ciò che creiamo._

_Giuro di amare, onorare e rispettare te e tutto ciò che viene con te._

_Per tutto il tempo_

_Siamo uno negli occhi di tutta la creazione._

 

I also have the bouquets, garters, and arm bands ready for each to throw to the audiance their names embroydered on them.

I am dressed in business attire and pacing the floor as I speak to organize the convention changes.

 

…’ _Ho bisogno di abbastanza torta nuziale per sfamare 3500 ospiti.’_

_(I need enough wedding cake to feed 3500 guests.)_

_…’Ho bisogno di 500 bottiglie di Pinot Nero, 100 bottiglie di Vin Santo e 5 bottiglie di Chianti.’_

_(I need 500 bottles of Pinot Noir, 100 bottles of Vin Santo, and 5 bottles of Chianti.)_

_…’Per favore, invia 1500 vassoi di carne e formaggio.’_

_(Please, send 1500 meat and cheese trays.)_

_…’Ho bisogno di 360 sterline di Gummi Bears, 1000 confezioni di Airheads Extreme, 250 ventose, 100 confezioni di Worthers Caramels e 100 confezioni di botti di rootbeer.’_

_(I need 360 pounds of Gummi Bears, 1000 packs of Airheads Extreme, 250 suckers, 100 packs of Worthers Caramels, and 100 packs of rootbeer barrels)_

_…’Tutto il cibo deve essere consegnato domenica mattina.’_

_(All food needs to be delivered on Sunday morning.)_

_…’Ho bisogno di 100 litri di succo d'arancia, 100 litri di succo di mela e abbastanza caffè per alimentare un aereo a reazione consegnato entro le 05:00 di sabato.’_

_(I require 100 gallons of orange juice, 100 gallons of apple juice, and enough coffee to fuel a jet plane delivered by 05:00 Saturday.)_

_…’No, non sto scherzando. Questa è una Convenzione soprannaturale che viene trasferita. Sì, ci sarà un matrimonio. No, verrai citato in giudizio se lo dirai a qualcuno a causa del tuo accordo di non divulgazione.’_

_(No, I am not joking. This is a Supernatural Convention being relocated. Yes, there will be a wedding. No, you will be sued if you tell anyone due to your nondisclosure agreement.)_

_…’Ho bisogno di 3500 sedie pieghevoli, 500 tavoli con tovaglie, 4000 piatti commestibili, 5000 forchette di plastica, 5000, cucchiai di plastica e 10000 tovaglioli da consegnare oggi.’_

_(I require 3500 folding chairs, 500 tables with table cloth, 4000 edible plates, 5000 plastic forks, 5000, plastic spoons, and 10000 napkins to be delivered today.)_

_…’Sì, i tuoi dipendenti possono rimanere per la cerimonia di domenica.’_

_(Yes, your employees may stay for the ceremony on Sunday.)_

 

_…’Ho bisogno di 500 pizze vegane, 500 pizze al peperoncino, 200 pizze al formaggio, 100 pizze deluxe, 50 pizze di prosciutto e ananas, 50 pizze da dessert, 10 pizze senza glutine, 500 pezzi di frutta fresca e 1000 pasticcini freschi consegnati dopo le 17:00.’_

_(I need 500 vegan pizzas, 500 pepperoni pizzas, 200 cheese pizzas, 100 deluxe pizzas, 50 pineapple and prosciutto pizza, 50 dessert pizza, 10 gluten free pizzas, 500 pieces of fresh fruit, and 1000 fresh pastries delivered Saterday after 17:00.)_

_…’Sì, sono incinta. No, queste non sono le mie voglie. Mi hai sentito correttamente. Il nome dell'ordine è sotto (Reader) Collins Ackles Padalecki. Non giudico le tue scelte di vita quindi non giudicare il mio.’_

_(Yes, I am pregnant. No, these are not my cravings. You heard me correctly. The name the order is under is (Reader) Collins Ackles Padalecki. I don't judge your life choices so do not judge mine.)_

 

I disconnect the call.

Me: “Some people can be so infuriating.”

Misha, Jensen, and Jared are all staring at me worried looks on their beautiful faces.

Rich: “You told them didn’t you Sugar Plum?”

Me: “Having to explain why I am ordering so much and when it needs to arrive and then explain my names. Some people.”

Misha: “So that was just the order for the convention and the wedding?”

Jensen: “Damn Darlin’ I thought you were razing Rome to the ground.”

Jared: “We really should learn more Italian guys. I only understood pizza.”

I laughed. Leave it to Jared to break my tense mood.

Rich: “I understood Gummi Bears, Airheads Extreme, Werther's Caramels, and Root beer. Craving Sweets there Sugar Plum?”

Me: “No, The girls told me they wanted me to add those to the order for them. Before you ask...Jared , Jaslynn says she will tear you a new one if you touch her Airheads Extreme. Jensen, Danneel said the Gummi Bears are for the children. The Caramels, suckers, and the Root beer Barrels are Serena, Halona, and Aeval’s they said they would share a few.”

Jensen cozies up next to me: “Darlin’ how many Gummi Bears did you order and what is the chance I can spend some time with them before Danneel sees them?”

 

Me: “I ordered _360 pounds of Gummi Bears, 1000 packs of Airheads Extreme, 250 suckers, 100 packs of Werther's Caramels, and 100 packs of root beer barrels._ What kind of a mate would I be if I did not anticipate my mates desires ahead of time?”

Misha: “Holy Fuck, Comoară , you are amazing my beautiful wife.”

Me: “Thank you Pereche, I love you.”

Jensen: “Wow! Darlin’, why so much candy?”

Me: “Aeval is taking it back to the EIR with her for our families to have.”

Jensen: “You are awesome!”

Jared: “That is a good start. I will order us some more back in the states.”

Rich: “Yes Gum Drop we need more Suckers.”

Misha: “Could we add some Cinnamon Gum after your morning sickness subsides?”

Me: “Make a list.”

Jensen: “I still get some now right?”

Me: “Yes Ross. You get 30 pounds right now to keep in your suitcase or eat. Dee will have 30 pounds in her suitcase for the children. The remaining 300 pounds is finding its way to the EIR. Just as 10 packs of the Werther's caramels are in my luggage, 10 packs in Halona’s luggage, the remaining 80 packs EIR, 100 packs of Airheads Jared, 100 Jaslynn, the remaining 800 EIR, 50 suckers are yours Gabe they are the really big ones. 10 packs of root beer barrels for Aeval, 10 packs for Serena, the remainder for EIR. Dmitri I have already 200 pounds of Boston Baked Beans , 100 cans of macadamia nuts and 100 cans of cashews.”

Jared: “Not to be down or anything, but Babe, what will we do until we learn the politics of the realm?”

Me: “Didn’t Dee tell you? I am having a brewery and distillery built for the family to run.”

Misha: “I thought we could not have alcohol in the EIR.”

Me: “This is true. Nothing to stop you from brewing aphrodisiacs. They are actually encouraged. I have memories of some I developed before leaving that no one knew. They will work. Varying degrees of strength just like proof on alcohol, different flavors, different herbs based on heritage. The bottles get labeled and coded. They are brewed and distilled. Clients are pre-arranged for the clubs already.”

I am promptly tackled by Jensen and kissed: “I love you, you always know what I need even before I do.”

Me: “Phoenix arranged for us to supply The Club’s Aphrodisiac bar. There will also be a tasting bar at the distillery for the clients. That will be side by side with the restaurant.”

Rich:”Woah, restaurant? Doll Face, Who is handling the restaurant?”

Me: “Vicki and Dee both want to. People from this realm will be looking for familiarity. We are going to offer a middle ground between this realm and that realm. Don’t worry Sweet Cheeks I did not forget you. The Club needs live bands Wednesday Night through Sunday Night. Depending on the shift the weekend is either Thursday and Friday , Saturday and Sunday, or Sunday and Monday. So essentially the weekend hours prime to work are Wednesday Night through Sunday Night. Louden Swain is very much anticipated to perform with guest appearances.”

Rich pulls me in for a hug with tears in his eyes. “I love you, Sugar Plum. You did not even have to include me and you did. Thank you.”

Me: “Gabe. Encase you did not realize, thanks to Lizzy , we are ALL married. I take care of my family.” I kiss him sweetly.

Jared then kisses Rich.

Me: “Dmitri you will be busy with the cultural exchange class, carrying on GISH, those from this realm will need the encouragement and outlet GISH provides, also I could use some extra help on the political and parental fronts.”

Misha captures my lips in a fierce kiss. His tongue licks my bottom lip, I grant him access willingly. As our passion starts to become feverish and Jensen is joining in by unbuttoning my blouse, forgetting the two day rule we are under…

***KNOCK 3,1,4,2,3***

DAMMIT!!! Whoever is at that door has piss-poor timing.

I growl and so does Jared. Dmitri chuckles: “Easy Pets, I will get it.”

I fix my blouse and Jensen is licking at my neck trying to undo the button I just fixed. “Dammit Jensen. I am trying to look presentable.”

Heaven: “Mr. Ackles you scoot your sexy ass right over there. It is time for vitamins and vitals. I do not need your assistance in taking off her blouse.”

Now he chuckles.

Heaven: “I met your Dean. He is one charmer. He gave me a rose. Asked me when I check for Missouri could he be in the room? That he missed her.”

Me: “Of course he may. He is not the Dad but he may be in the room. He is one of my mates, husbands, lovers… He is a member of this unit  , There !”

Heaven: “You are still on the two day nookie no-no. You body seems to have lost the memo.”

Me: “I am well aware of the two day rule. Making out with my husband is permitted as long as my traitorous body does not get fucked into oblivion.”

Heaven: “With all these beautiful men my body would be traitorous as well, Little Momma. Here is an extra boost to your energy level as you are organizing this three ring circus and are our only translator ,on payroll,until the others catch up.”

Me: “Now everyone from EIR can assist as well, add them to payroll if you must.”

Heaven: “Can’t Little Momma, they do not have ID’s and Passports. The ones who do are undercover as guests and the rest are listed as security or body doubles.”

I sigh. “Back to ‘bitchness mode’ I go.”

Jared: “Bitchness? Love, I would take your ‘Bitchness Mode’ over some of the fans attitudes any day.”

I kiss Jared. “Thank you.”

After I kiss each of them again, I feel the final shot given. My blouse is fastened and I make myself a little more presentable in the mirror.

The phone rings in the room.

I answer it: “Ciao. Sala 822. Sarò proprio giù.”

Me: “That was the front desk. Your managers have arrived and are demanding answers. I told the front desk I will be right down. Jensen they will need to hear that you Jared and Misha were in full support of the move.”

Jensen: “What am I okayed to talk about?”

Me: “Do not go into details. If they want the report give them a copy. Misha Cliff saw me with the guest and the wheelchair could you message him to join us?”

Misha: “Already did.”

Me: “Thank you, Pereche. Everyone let’s get your managers cleared up and then we can bring them up to the moment on what will arrive and when. The handlers are also arriving.”

Rich: “This is going to be stellar. I am going to mosey on down to the stage area and set up for karaoke night. Hot Lips , you gonna join me tonight on stage?”

Me: “Rich, the fans don’t want to hear me sing. They are here for you guys.”

Rich: “Come on. Just one song. I can not sing Italian.”

Me: “If there is time with everything I am setting up, I will do one song.”

 

I dropped the guys off in a meeting room with cliff and four guards. Once down at the front desk, I see them waiting.

Me: “Afternoon Ms. Shapiro, Mr. Spilo, and Tristan it is great to see you again. If you will please follow me.”

We enter the meeting room. “Please make yourselves comfortable.”

Rachel S.:”Jensen, it is so good to see you. Please tell me what is going on.”

Jensen: “Rachel, Have a seat we will explain a few things.” Handing her a bottle of purity water.

Jared: “Dan, you too. Trust me you will want a seat.” Thrusting the bottle of purity water in his hand.

Misha:”Tristan, Dude you look exhausted. Have some water.” He hands him some purity water.

They each drink it. Once they were all clear.

“The report in front of you will explain the details of what transpired at the previous location. There were several violations in contractual requirements at that location for the safety and comfort of all. The personal relations of the manager and the CEO were the worst I have encounters in many years. I have already arranged for the food preparations, tables, chairs, decorations, refreshments, vendors relocations, and currently the stage is being set up for karaoke tonight. I am versed in Italian, which has helped to keep things on schedule. There will be no backlash from the moving of locations because of the contractual obligations were not fulfilled. The International Attorney was on hand as a witness for the incident with the youngest Ackles and The hotel is aware all correspondence regarding that is to go through the attorneys any attempts otherwise will be considered harassment and dealt with with a harassment suit. I have sank companies for less than what this owner did. On another note. There is a change in marital status and citizenship status for several cast members. The information is legal and in front of you. I must remind you of your non-disclosure agreements and inform you that violation of those agreements will end with you being in a lawsuit and jailed. I do not make the laws I simply enforce them. There will be a small stage reenactment of vows and wedding cake celebration to keep the Supernatural Family in touch with what is going on to an extent. As the members wanted a creative way to finally bring the truth to light. Are you with me So far?”

Rachel S. ;”So this is real. You are announcing this to the fans by reenactment? Who’s crazy idea was it to bring all of this public? This is career suicide.”

Jensen was standing up. I motioned him back. “I got this Hun.”

Me: “Jared wanted to come out about him and Rich when they became engaged. I was already engaged to Misha, Jensen, and Jared at the time. Sense that moment Jensen became engaged to Jaslynn and Danneel with Vicki. Needless to say our unit is unique. Not everyone understands polyamory, not everyone will approve of it. That is on them. They need to at least learn to co-exist with it. Times are changing Lady and gentlemen. Many will be experiencing changes some more drastic than others.The time of bigotry and hatred is at an end. It is time for kindness and coexistence.”

Dan: “Huh, that is not going to happen.”

Me: “It will happen or they will learn what life is like in Hell or should I say Sheol.”

I take off my blazer, unbutton my blouse , take it off , their managers mouths agape.  I bring out my wings.

Me: “Allow me to introduce myself as I am seen by my mates and my father. I am Imalthealya, daughter of Adira and YAHUAH, Creators of this realm. The time of the Gathering is approaching and those who can not co-exist will be sentenced to eternity in Sheol.” I put away my wings, button my blouse, put on my blazer.

Misha: “Told ya my wife was brilliant Tristan.”

Tristan: “She...she...she is an… angel?”

Misha: “Level 28 Demi-Orthereal Actually. Her Mom was an Oracle her Dad was The creator. Awesome isn’t it. Our children will be perfect.”

Rachel S. : “Jensen, She is not even human. How can you marry her yet alone have children with her?”

Jensen: “You are a speciest Rachel. I am not human either. None of us are. Jared is a Shifter, Dmitri is an Orthereal, and I am a Seelie Knight. We are still us. Our ancestral DNA just activated. Danneel is a Passion Pixie. Vicki is an Angel. Genevieve is a Banshee. Do not pull the species card. We have a couple dieties as guests at this convention. You think Sam and Dean had a trippy world. You have no idea what ours is about to turn into. “

Me: “I can see there auras Ross. Dan is skating thin ice on whether or not he will go through portal. Rachel’s aura has a thick film on it but not enough to hinder her. She is more of a concern on the co-existing front. Tristan , dude you already know about us you are just surprised Dmitri married one of us.”

Tristan: “How do you know?”

Me: “Your aura is similar to Phoenix. When did you find out you were a Drakkon?”

Tristan:”Night before last. Most painful experience of my life.”

Me: “Yes transforming for the first time hurts. Who helped you?”

Tristan: “My brother called me, when I did not answer , he came over and helped me transform back. He had a friend with him who was a Griffin shifter. I thought I was losing my mind. I read the book like it was my link to life.”

Me: “The Blue Book? Yeah it is great isn’t it?”

Tristan:”It is amazing.”

Rachel S.:”Shifters, angels, seelie… come on guys is this some elaborate joke?”

Dan: “You just saw her freaking wings Rachel. Why do people need to coexist with polyamory to avoid Hell?”

Me: “Because there are roughly 250 men to every 1 woman so polyamory units were a natural development in the other realm. Also ever being has multiple sides to their personality so they naturally have multiple soul mates. In the other realm infidelity is against the law. You must read the book and follow the rules. Also You will be seeking shelter in their realm not the other way around. You need to co-exist with them.”

They nod.

Me: “Costume contest is a way for our guests to be who they are, us to not worry about our transformations shredding out clothes, and to have a good time.”

Tristan: “She is your match Misha. She seems to find a creative way to accomplish the most serious tasks. Making the rest of us feel like idiots for panic over the exact same things.”

Misha: “Oh she surprises me as well. She is truly my treasure.”

Me: “Now the script for the ceremony may seem comical but it also serious. It is our vows. The fans will be trying to debate on whether or not it was acting or if we are actually married. “

Dan: “Where did you find so many versions of Jensen and Jared?”

Me: “They are his soul twins. One is actually The Dean Michael Winchester. Do not drill them on which one. He will have enough issues with the fans trying to love on him as a double. While Jared’s double will have fans trying to climb him like a tree and his sisters will be having the lesbian and bisexual fans following them around like lost puppies. Sufficing to say they are all gorgeous. Misha’s all look like him one in particular is almost identical his situation is a little different. I will not explain it to you as it is not for everyone to know. Just know this, you attempt to hurt any of them , You will deal with me.”

Rachel S. : “Great. Now please can you explain why Mark Pellegrino looks like he too a vacation in Misha’s Hiatus Closet and keeps mumbling to himself ‘I am not Luci.’ Over and over again?”

The guys laugh.

Me: “He had a brief possession from the real Prince of Hell and got exorcised. The exorcism burned away his clothing and his choice was to wear Misha’s spare clothes or be dropped off at the hotel naked.”

Jared: “Guess Gabriel didn’t give him any money to buy new clothes with.”

Me: “We did not tell him to. He was instructed to make certain he was in a room with water and clothes. Gabriel knows he and Misha do not get along well and Gabriel is very protective of his new mates. Mark should be thankful Gabriel did not threaten him.”

Tristan: “Gabriel? As in THE Gabriel from the bible?”

Me: “Yes Tristan he is one of our mates. He is not as low key and laid back as CW made him out to be. He is a very strong presence. One wrong word about his mates and he has rights given to him from the creator to torture you as he sees fit. … Down Dmitri, not the time or the place. As I was saying, if Mark had bad mouthed Misha or me he would have been a lot worse off.”

Jared: “If you go to our rooms there is a knock code.”

Jensen: “Unless you want The Queen Banshee or and Arch Angel to vanquish you… then by all means do what you like.”

Dan: “This is ludicrous! Banshee? Arch Angel? Have you lost your mind? What is in this water we drank?”

Me: “It is purity water. If you had a reaction to it you would have dealt with me and that lovely Armani you are wearing would be some where between here and Muspelheim deep in the pits of Sheol.”

Dan: “What the fuck? I drink purified water all the time.”

Me: “Not purified water. Purity Water, as in water that runs from the purity glaciers in the Ethereal plane of the Eternal Immortal Realm. In stead of spouting half-ass like a blithering idiot you might try to open your mind and heart to the changes being presented. If not let me give you a glimpse of what awaits you on your chosen path.” Instinctively, as if I have done it a million times before, I touch his hand and I see what his path is going. The horrors, depravity, and humiliation that awaits him.

The mutinous creatures that will be feasting on his agony, pain, sorrow, loneliness and humiliation are by far the most loathsome creatures I have yet seen. I witness his skin pealed away layer by layer, his genitalia mutilated repetitively, he is unable to scream from his tongue being stretched on a meat-hook, his nail-beds bare and bleeding, scorching liquid pours on fresh wounds, and raped repeatedly with a medieval spiked mace, approximately 24 inches in length and four inches in diameter. All while a crowd of netherlings watch and cheer. His torture is a show, a sport of depravity and humiliation. When the body is able to take no more, I see his soul transferred to a new body and it starts again, Whiles his old body is feasted upon by the Netherlings. Eternal torture.

 What sins must he have done to justify this as his penance?

I back away from him. The shock and horror on his face matches that of what I saw on his face in Muspelheim.

When I speak my voice is without emotion as I can feel none. It is like my mind shut my emotions off to protect me from the visions I witnessed. The words are careful and cold: “The choices are yours. You know your current path. You have but five months and two weeks to prove your worth and change your fate. Free Will comes with a price. Are you prepared to pay it?”

Everything goes black.

 

**15:00 IT, Friday 12th of July**

 

Slowly I feel the pull of consciousness, my eyelids are heavy, my limbs numb, as I open my eyes to the blinding lights and the beautiful jade framed in freckles, staring concerned at me.

Jensen: “ Thank God! Welcome back Darlin’, You stopped my heart for a moment.”

Me: “Ross Babe, What happened? I didn’t hurt anyone did I?”

Heaven: “No Little Momma, thanks to Missouri , Dan is gonna need to change his britches and his ways by the sound of things.”

Jensen: “What do you remember?”

Me: “I would rather not remember. The things I saw…” a shiver racks through my body, “... I felt nothing. It was like my mind was protecting me from those horrors. “

Heaven: “Little Momma, I need more info than that.”

Me: “Netherlings.” Is all I told her.

Heaven sat down on the bed next to me. “Child, if he is on his route to them, he has very little chance to make enough of a change.”

Jensen: “Sorry what are Netherlings?”

Heaven: “Flesh-eating, Sadistic, Scavenger Demons. For a soul to be bound to them they had to have committed sins of the flesh feeling no guilt, rape , murder, abuse, sacrificing someones comfort level or privacy for profit or pleasure… these are just a few examples. Missouri had the gift of knowing. Little Momma, I was informed your voice changed and the words you chose are words she would have used to warn those bound for Sheol. She used a lot of your energy to make her will known.”

Me: “The babies?”

Heaven: “They are all fine Sugar. Just tell me how you feel.”

Me: “Heavy. My limbs are numb.”

Heaven: “That would be the shots I gave you child. You put yourself in Nova. Cleansing the toxicity away from your babes. Your clothes are gone and your skin will be hypersensitive for another 30 minutes. I numbed you to keep you from going Nova until the sensitivity wears off. The future is a scary place at times.”

Me: “Scary ? No. Morbid.”

Jensen kiss my lips and held me closer. “I have you Darlin’, We are taking turns helping with set up. You just relax and let me hold you. I was scared I lost you and our children.”

Heaven: “I told him the children were fine, that your mental state was my concern. You have a lovin’ man there Little Momma. Don’t ever take him for granted.”

Me: “I will always treasure my men. Ross and I have a connection that spans time. I love him , Heaven.”

Heaven: “Good. Now I am going to send in Cassiel and Dean. They have been like two lost souls wondering about you and those babies. I swear you would think they were outside a maternity ward. “

Jensen chuckles. “Yeah Dean is a mess about you right now and Cas is not faring much better. He keeps mumbling something about telepathic bond.”

Me: “Oh Fuck! Jensen, Cassiel is super sensitive to my thoughts, he may have seen what I saw. Heaven please make certain he is not harmed. Please.”

I send a message telepathically to each mate I have completed a bond to:

…’If you can hear me. I am alright. My soul blocked my emotions, Missouri channeled through me. I am numb but awake. Please tell me if you are alright.’

…’I am overjoyed you are back Shi. I am better now you have re established connection.’-Gabriel

…’Welcome back, Comoară, I am relieved you are okay. I felt your anger built, disgust, then nothing. I was scared. Then you went Nova and I was terrified. Jared threw himself on me to old me back from you. I love you.’-Dmitri

…’Quit being a Sap Mish, Hey Doll Face Welcome back. I will bring you up something special when I get done with these speakers.’-Rich

…’You are alive and well, as are the children. That is all we can ever ask.’-Michael

Wait did I just hear Rich?

…’Yeah Sugar Plum it appears the wedding night bonded a lot of us. ‘-Rich

…’Please make him stop talking to me. ‘ - Halaliel

…’Rich telepathy in emergencies only. Quit pestering Halaliel.’-Jared

…’He loves it.’-Rich

…’I now understand the meaning of migraine.’- Malcolm Aire

…’We are all fine, Comoară. Just need to figure out how to block out Rich’s non stop jokes. He has been embracing his Gabriel side.’-Misha

…’I fail to see how anyone could confuse him with me on any level.’-Gabriel

Jensen is chuckling while holding me. “They have been quite the entertainment, Darlin’. We were all worried about you. I love you.”

Cassiel and Dean come in the room.

Dean: “You are awake. Don’t scare me like that again Darlin’ ! Okay? Okay. Dammit Babe you were out and no one could tell me exactly what happened. Cassiel was muttering. I was so fucked up I grabbed a bite of Jared’s salad. Bleh! I don’t do rabbit food even as a Seelie.”

Cassiel: “The emotions you felt. It was as if they were my own and then nothing. I was so lost.”

Me: “I would hold both of you right now but, Heaven has me numb. I didn't mean to scare any of you. Cassiel, it is best I stopped feeling for what I saw , the emotions I would have felt … my gentle mate, I would never wish on you. Dan’s mental health may not be all there after what he witnessed. I do not know if he saw it or if he felt it. Either way it would affect his psyche.’

Cas kisses me softly and I feel an overwhelming peace and love through our link.

Dean: “Just… Can we avoid this happening again, Please?”

Me: “Declan, My darling Dean, I could not agree with you more. Heaven , any ideas on how to control Missouri's channeling?”

Heaven: “I already connected to her and informed her not to do that again before being born as you are on a delicate energy balance. She huffed about it, eventually agreed. You will very little trouble from my wayward side.”

Me: “Thank you.”

***Knock 3,1,4,3,2…”No no no you idiot you got it wrong let me in there before you get us fried.”-Rachel S. *** Knock 3,1,4,2,3***

Jensen opens to all three managers standing there.

They enter, Dan is looking down at the floor not making eye contact with anyone.

Tristan: “Dan is having issues communicating since you showed him whatever you showed him.”

Rachel: “What did you do to him? He never backs down from a discussion and is always first in to find a way to make money for the guys in any situation. Now he won’t say anything except ‘The price is too high.’ WTF did you do to him?”

Me: “He was shown his path where it winds up, if he continues the route he has been going. His choice is to continue or correct his ways. Free will comes with a price. He was asked if he was prepared to pay that price. Some things are not worth the actions and the consequences from those actions. A terrible to true lesson he had to learn.”

Rachel: “Well, fix him!”

Me: “I did not break him. He was shown the truth. Let him process it.”

Rachel S. :”Either put him back or I will sue you for mental trauma?”

Me: “What will you tell the court that I have done or said? Are you prepared for the consequences of your action of attempting to take the daughter of the creator to court for asking a question? If the EIR does not rebel, the courts will likely have you committed for mental breakdown.”

Rachel S. was silent, opening and closing her mouth.

Cassiel: “I assure you taking aggressive actions against Imalthealya will have eternal consequences for you and this realm. She has endured 3023 years of torture at the hands of your kind. This has not gone unnoticed. Just one wrong move is all it will take to tip the final scale. For every action there is a consequence.”

Rachel S. : “What of Dan?” She sounds resigned and broken.

Me: “Let him process. Heaven, can you make him more comfortable back in his chambers looking after him until he completes processing?”

Heaven: “Certainly Little Momma. Come with me , Sir. Don’t worry. Heaven will be watching over you.”

He follows her, his mind still reeling from the information.

 

Rachel S.: “This is really happening?”

She sounds so confused.

Me: “Yes, it is Rachel. The Gathering is 75,000 years overdue. Be thankful you were permitted this long in this realm. Mortals have destroyed this realm in recent years. It may be beyond repair. This is my realm created with my energy sack or placenta as you would call it. Look what your kind have done to it. I have been told father may just create a new realm and scrap this one because the repairs are to extensive. The Earth in Declan’s realm is destroyed. He will never see it again. Sadly ours is extremely similar to his only not over run by an evil being with a god complex. “

Cassiel: “Still wonder why everyone confused me with Kemuel in his realm.”

Me: “Kemuel is the brother of Anu. The one who impregnated Jophiel. “

Dean: “So you are telling me my Cas is Cassiel and Dmitri;s father?”

Me: “In a way. Oracle and Orthereal can impregnate on the spirit or dream realm. Anu attached himself to his brother’s energy until he could reform into beings. When Kemuel seduced Jophiel on the spiritual realm, Anu saw an opportunity to reform. You must understand Anu and Kemuel were twins.”

Dean: “Fuck. So I am mate to my Cas’ brothers?”

Me: “Dean Darling, Kemuel and Anu were identical soul twin Oracles. They were both meant to have the same mates. Kemuel was always the dedicated Commander of the Oracle and Ethereal Armies. He did not fully connect to Hadiya because he was meant to find the other mates as well. He only crossed path with Imaltheal once Anu was gone. He went into hiding on recommendation of Hadiya. He was perplexed as he still felt his brother and felt connections to two different females which was not something he felt he was worthy of. Hadiya knew where he hid,She had Michael send Sandalphon the Archangel of unborn children to him informing him of the births. As such He also went through another portal in following a different angel that was carrying another child. That child was who you know as Sam. I received the information from Missouri when she channeled with me. Some memories flashed. She found both of them and the angel who had taken Sam was Mizrael He was the angel For the cure of mental illness and deliverance from those who persecute us. Virtuous, longevity. He had saved Sam from an ogre and Cacodemon. Mizrael had wanted to get the child to safety. Kemuel , Mizrael and the child had the portal seal in front of them blasting them unconscious. When they awoke, they had forgotten their names and missions. They said the first names shown to them by Missouri. Katziel and Michael. So they became Castiel and Michael.”

Dean: “The other angels just adopted them?”

Me: “No those were not angels, they were a being known as Erinyes / Infernal Goddesses of vengeance. They were personified curses, they were originally conceived of as ghosts of the murdered. They are winged and are able to shift forms. The ethereal were constantly at war with the Erinyes who had taken control. “

Dean: “Those slimy bastards pissed me off. They loved to manipulate and play mind games.”

Me: “You ever hear the saying ‘Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned’ well in our realm Erinyes are called Furies. “

Jensen: “Fuck Darlin’ , please don’t tell me we are gonna deal with Furies too?”

Me: “It is possible, as we have already encounter the Princes of Sheol.”

Rachel S.:” Then why are we laying around here? Shouldn't we be hunting these things down?”

Me: “Rachel, How do you kill a Fury?”

Rachel S.:” Surely Dean can tell us.”

Dean: “Do you think my world would be gone if killing on was that easy? They are like cockroaches. They don’t seem to have the ability to die but can end you with a thought.”

Me: “They are are souls Rachel. Cursed souls from the depths of Sheol. Souls are immortal. Whether they are cursed or not.”

Rachel S. : “So they can not be killed?”

Me: “They are already dead. They can, however , be assimilated or consumed.”

Dean: “Wait Wha..”

Me: “Missouri showed me that their souls can merge with each other when weakened , called assimilation, or a soul eater demon can consume them. They were created originally to guard the portals. They siphon off the energy the soul needs to sustain itself. Think of them like soul parasites. Souls are energy, they feed off the energy the souls every life force, eventually consuming all of the energy of that soul. Soul Eaters do not care if it is positive or negative energy they are consuming. Energy is energy. Now negotiating with one is risky you must be strong enough to kill it with out being in energy range. If you can promise it a large supply of energy it will do the dirty work. My aura is toxic to it so one will not come within 40 feet of me. Most aura is 10-20 feet in any direction. So if it does not come closer than 25 feet from person negotiating with it the person is safe. “

Dean: “How do we recognize a Soul-Eater?”

Me: “Have you ever walked past someone and your energy went from 100% to 30% in moments?”

Dean: “Yes , I thought I was catching a man cold, or been hunting too much.”

Me: “You brushed auras with a Soul-Eater but were not its target. They prefer to latch on to high anxiety, overly stressed, severe anger issues, etc. What was your mood at the time it happened?”

Dean: “I was in an awesome mood. Sun was shining, music playing in Baby, stomach was full, had me some pie, got laid, life was good.”

I chuckle, “Yeah, your soul was too candy sweet for its taste. All sunshine and lollipops. Now if you had been in sexually frustrated, someone dared to scratch Baby, I am gonna shank the next motherfucking thing that moves kind of mood … Dean Delicacy.”

Dean: “Nah that was the day before. Dammit your writers really did have incite into my life didn’t they?”

Jensen: “Well not all aspects of it. They did not write about you and Cas having a sex life. Even if the fans did.”

Me: “The writing could have been from anywhere.”

Rachel: “You are the real Dean Winchester?”

Dean gives a little half smile, “Yeah that was me. Now you can call me Declan. My proper birth name.”

Rachel S.: “Marry me.”

Dean hides behind me: “Heh, Sorry Babe. I am already married in this unit. Took me a long time to find my woman and my men. I do not plan to leave it anytime in the next eon or two.”

I kissed him sweetly. “I love you Dean. “

Dean: “I love you (Reader).”

Cassiel: “Your toes are wiggling. Are you starting to feel again my heart?”

Me: “Yes It feels like my feet and finger are waking up. Kind of tingly. “ Spoke to soon… A flash of feeling jolts through my body, I feel everything the scratch from the sheets beneath me feel like thousands of tiny blades, the seems of the tshirt they have on me as if teeth are piercing my flesh, the touch from Jensen’s embrace like a brand from a hot poker…

…’AHHHH,I feel everything Ouch, Ouch, Ouch.’ I say through telepathy.

Jensen, and Cassiel are stripping me in moments. I am acutely aware of Dean leaving.

“Comoară, breathe, its okay. Just breathe for me. That’s it. Good girl. That’s my good girl. My beautiful treasure. Just breathe.” I hear Misha’s voice soothing me. My eye sealed from the sensory overload.

Soon my breathing evens out. “Little Momma I said 30 minutes not 25. Child you are gonna keep me on my toes during this pregnancy. It appears you ability to heal yourself is amplified by a couple of your younglings. Woo Wee child. I sure hope we get your powers in check soon. What triggered this sudden burst?”

Jensen: “Rachel tried to propose to Dean. I know (Reader) is not the jealous type but she does have a rule ‘What’s Mine is Mine’ that was not obeyed perhaps that was the trigger? Normally she can just get snarky when someone tries to put moves on one of us who is not in the unit.”

Cassiel: “Could have been the talk about the furies or about how the fans and writers wrote about Dean’s life. I know I am not happy about the idea that someone could have influenced all of those horrible things to happen to Kemuel and my mate.”

I feel Dean harden behind me.  I arch a brow at him. Dean smiles a me and winks.

Heaven: “Missouri’s memories were transferred to you too?” When I nod my head she shakes hers in frustration and sighs.”Child, Your abilities will be popping like a log on a campfire. The embers will be random and we will have no idea where the ashes will fall.”

 

Me: “I will deal with each as they arise. In the meantime,I can feel again. Dean and Cas I owe you both hugs. Cuddle huddle.” 

I hold them both close, bringing Misha and Jensen in as well. All the love.

 


	81. Friday Night Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich can talk me into anything when he enlists Jensen.  
> Jensen and Raoul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ifrit- Upper level being of Sheol falls just beneath Fallen Angel.  
> Adze- African Shifter Drinks Blood, Possesses Humans.  
> Gaganah - Demonic Fairy Drinks Blood

**17:00 IT, Friday 12th of July**

 

I dressed in 80’s rock attire prepared to make good on my promise to Rich. Karaoke night was going to be fun. The guests did not know it but they would be having a one of a kind treat during the show.

I make introductions for Rob and Rich.

… _’Buona sera famiglia SPN. Benvenuti a JIB On-Cor 11 serata karaoke.’_

_(Good Evening SPN Family. Welcome to JIB On-Cor 11 karaoke night.)_

_…’Ti presentiamo il sempre affascinante, creativo e super carino, Rob Benedict. Benvenuto più dolce dello zucchero, impertinente, sensazionale, maestro di cerimonie, Richard Speight Jr.’_

_(Introducing the ever charming, creative, and super cute, Rob Benedict. Welcome the sweeter than sugar, sassy, sensational, master of ceremonies, Richard Speight Jr.)_

They cut up a bit with the crowd to get everyone to relax.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. “Excuse me, I am Matt Cohen, I was wondering if you could introduce me next? I liked the response the crowd gave you for Rob and Rich.”

Me: “Sure Matt. I am (Reader). Pleasure to meet you.”

I take my cue and head up for next intro…

… _’Lascia perdere il giovane John Winchester e il dottore della TV che fa battere più forte il cuore di tutti, l'unico e solo Matt Cohen.’_

_(Give it up for young John Winchester and TV doctor that makes everyones heart beat faster, the one and only Matt Cohen.)_

The crowd roared with laughter and wolf whistles came from the stage right.

Sebastian pulls me to the side, “What did you say in his introduction? I know a little Italian but the audience loved it.”

I explain what I said.

Seb: “You my dear are an epic flirt.”

Me: “No I am not. I did not hit on any of the three of them. Though technically I could pick Rich up and carry him off the stage if I wanted.”

Seb: “Carry me off I volunteer as tribute my dearest.”

I roll my eyes and hear Rich introduce me.

I skip to the beat clapping above my head getting the crowd going, as I approach the microphone. I see Briana and Kim joining me on stage clapping as well, as they get to their microphones. The three of us had agreed on a trio performance of Madonna’s ‘Don’t Go For Second Best’

The crowd loved the performance as we did not just sing we danced to the music. The whole idea was to get the crow on their feet, get the blood pumping , get them energized, and get them to join us.

I exited stage left bumping into Jensen.

Jensen: “That was awesome Darlin’ After three songs mind doing a duet with me?”

Me: “What do you have in mind?”

Jensen: “Opposites Attract?”

Me: “You gonna dance with me?”

Jensen: “You know it Darlin’.”

Me: “Let me change my hair so out won’t hit you.”

I was in the greenroom and did a quick stylish infinity braid.

Rich was playing around , “I can’t find my card, who’s next Rob?”

Rob: “You just had the cards Rich. Who wants to go next?”

Me: “I will go again while you find the cards guys. Who wants to sing with me this time?”

Jensen is hiding behind the drums : “I will give it a shot, Darlin’.”

The crowd ignites with new found enthusiasm and passion.

Jensen could have just cleared his throat and they would have thought it was music.

Me: “Alright Babe let’s do this.”

From stage right Jared enters ; “Hey now I want in too.”

Misha comes from behind me : “We will all join you.”

By this point the disciple of the crowd is overpowering.

Me…’ _Baby seems we never ever agree.’_

_Jensen looking at Jared…’You like the movies.’_

_Misha…’And I like T.V.’_

_Jared…’I take thing serious And you take 'em light.’_

_Jensen…’I go to bed early.’_

_Misha…’And I party all night.’_

_Together all…’Our friends are saying'. We ain't gonna last.’_

_Jared…’Cuz I move slowly.’_

_Me…’And baby I'm fast.’_

_Misha…’I like it quiet.’_

_Jensen…’And I love to shout , WOW!!!’_

_All together..’But when we get together It just all works out.’_

_Misha…’I take--2 steps forward.’_

_Me…’I take--2 steps back.’_

 

_All together…_

_’We come together_

_Cuz opposites attract._

_And you know--it ain't fiction_

_Just a natural fact_

_We come together_

_Cuz opposites attract’_

_Me…’Who'd a thought we could be lovers’_

_Jensen…’She makes the bed’_

_Misha…’And he steals the covers’_

_Jared…’She likes it neat’_

_Jensen…’And he makes a mess’_

_Me…’I take it easy’_

_Jensen…’Baby I get obsessed’_

_Misha…’She's got the money’_

_Me…’And he's always broke’_

_Me…’I don't like cigarettes’_

_Rich cuts in…’And I like to smoke’_

_Misha…’Things in common’_

_Jensen…’There just ain't a one’_

_Jared…’But when we get together We have nothin' but fun.’_

Jensen…’Baby ain't it somethin' How we lasted this long’

Misha…’You and me Provin' everyone wrong’

Me…’Don't think we'll ever Get our differences patched’

Jared…’Don't really matter Cuz we're perfectly matched’

Misha and Rich sing..’I take--2 steps forward’

Me…’I take--2 steps back’

All Together sing…’We come together Cuz opposites attract’

Jensen…’And you know--it ain't fiction’

Misha…’Just a natural fact’

Jared and Rich sing…’We come together’

Jensen and me …’Cuz opposites attract.’

The song ends with Misha and Jensen kissing my cheeks and Jared and Rich kissing my hands.

The crowd loved it.

We left the stage with Rob singing with the next con-goer.

Rich: “That was stellar Gum Drop. The four of you pulled that off without a hitch and I know you did not practice.”

Cliff: “Ladies they are in here. Please enter quietly.”

Halona: “That was Brilliant!”

Jaslynn: “I do not want to go back out there for a while. The girls next to me started throwing a fit with each other about who Jensen was singing to, Misha or Jared. One nearly hit me.”

Aeval: “I took care of that one. She is currently crying in the bathroom. She could not accept the truth of me pointing to the blue rings on the hands. How Jared and Rich’s match and Misha and Jensen’s match.”

Me: “She is one of the ones who hopes for more for Jared and Jensen. Well She will soon find out their true relationship is far more complex than she will accept. Now if you girls will entertain the guys for me I need to go change this outfit.”

Serena: “Oh I will be happy to entertain this blue eyed angel.” She cozies up to Misha.

Misha: “Serena you will need to entertain someone else as I will be joining (Reader). She is on strict orders not to be alone.”

I roll my eyes. “Let’s go Pereche. I need out of this outfit and back in 20 minutes or less.”

In my ear he whispers in a deep timber : “After you my beautiful wife.”

I did not realize he was that close. His voice sends shivers through my body.

We jump through a series of planned passages and rooms, Eventually winding up in room 822 once more. Cassiel was waiting in the room with Dean sitting on the bed. Dean was doing his best to cozy up to Cas. Cas was having none of it until mating was okayed.

Me: “Cassiel my Sweet mate would you be so kind as to just explain to Dean why you are not responding to his flirting.”

Cas:”Because he has not officially mated you. Once that occurs and if you approve then we can seal our bond. Imalthealya is to be mated first.”

Dean: “I am good with that. When you cleared for play Darlin’?”

Me: “Two days Dean. Two. Sunday Night If you have a group of three I am emotionally bonded to. Your brothers do not seem to like the idea of me before I get my Guardian Wings. I don't know when that will be.”

Dean: “Wish I could reach Sammy and Kemuel. They both had similar taste to me in women. We already know Kemuel, My Cas , is one of your mates. Maybe Sammy is too.”

Me: “I will have Phoenix check on him. Write him a message send him pictures of your mates with this phone. He can make his choices.”

I toss him a spare phone.”Make note of the number and program yours in his so he can reach you the moment he arrives in this realm. Tape this card to it. He can use it to buy food, clothes, and transportation if needed.”

Dean: “Thank you Darling.”

I kiss him , letting my love for him show. Meanwhile Misha makes quick work of my outfit. I change into  a sexy little number that has room for my wings if they were to come out. It is a silver and gold chemise mini with halter top and low dip in back, paired with some gold four inch heels and I am ready to go back.

Cassiel pulls me in for a possessive kiss. “Camael guard our mate. She should not be tempting so many. She carries our fledglings.”

Misha: “I will. She protects us as well. This outfit is appropriate for karaoke. I will inform you if there are any issues.”

Dean: “You look stunning Darlin’. Babe those jeans look amazing on you. I could not get Cas to wear anything but suits. You are gorgeous.”

Misha pulls Dean in , capturing his lips in a dominating possessive kiss. When he pulls back Dean looks love struck. “Soon Dean. Very soon, your ass will be mine. Until that moment, perhaps you would be amiable for some BDSM play?”

Dean: “Fuck yeah I am amiable.”

Misha: “Cassiel, Prep him for BDSM play tonight. No matter how much he begs he will wait to come.”

Cassiel grins in a way worthy of Casifer. “I will give you up dates as we go and you may give me instructions if you want additional steps to occur. It will be just he, Halaliel ,Malcolm Aire , and I . “

Misha: “Black bag, bottom of closet.”

Me: “I will enjoy this tonight Dean. Don’t you know the rules? I get to own you first. Toodles.”

As Misha and I make our way back to the green room, we hear commotion in the vendor table area that was being set up. I push Misha behind me making certain he is wearing his ring.  We see a fan standing ready to fight in the center of three portals opening. I see the first winged being emerge from the portal to her right. Erinyes, Its Sleek black wings and slender figure make a striking impression and pose dangerous temptation to fans of Supernatural. I toss my pocket book to Misha and rush to the center of the portals. The Erinyes all screech, hiss and treat into the portals with the exposure of my aura. I feel this power surge within me and a blinding light. Moments later. The portals are gone and so are all of the fan items that were for sale. Dammit. I need to focus more.

Me: “Are you alright?”

Fan: “Yes, Thank you. It is good to have another ready to help. I hate Erinyes. I am Rhea, Rhea Aroa Waimarie.”

Me: “Hello Rhea. I am (Reader). You know who this is I guess?” I motion to Misha.

Rhea: “Yes Misha Fuckin’ Collins .AKA. Dmitri, AKA Castiel, AKA Camael, AKA Mr. Wet Dreams of many. Nice to meet you. That was a pretty nifty trick you managed (Reader). Suppose you could port the goods back?”

Me: “Ah no. I will pay for them just tell the vendors they sold. To the cast. If you give me a list of that was at each table I will have the money waiting at the front desk for the vendors.”

Rhea: “Still new to your powers eh? Guess you have to start somewhere.”

Me: “Okay what kind of being are you or do I need to research and find out about you too?”

Rhea: “I was once known as _Nyrtia , Etruscan Goddess of Time, Fate of Destiny and Chance._ Being that Time is of the essence to complete the Gathering, my presence should not be a surprise to you. Now with the complete power surge I just witnessed I am taking a stab in the dark and saying you are Imaltheal.”

Me: “Close. I am the merger of Imaltheal and Hadiya.”

Rhea: “Nice. Saves me from finding the other part of you. What’s keeping you from getting the show moving to the other realm?”

Me: “We have to get the Portals in hand and ready for those who can coexist.”

Rhea: “You must know, you have only five months and two weeks before we must have you personally in the EIR. The longer your here , the more of a chance your children will come early. In the other realm you could go as much as a month longer which is better for the children.”

Me: “I know. Let’s get the money settle at front desk and then discuss things further in the green room.”

Rhea: “Good Idea. Don’t need pissed off vendors or fans.”

Misha: “Those were Erinyes?”

Me: “Yes, Pereche.”

Misha: “Our fans would think they were angels.”

Rhea: “No shit. They fuck up so many realms that way.”

Me: “Well good to know they are just as susceptible to my aura as any other being from Sheol. Mush easier than negotiating with a Soul-Eater.”

At the front desk I transfer funds and am met with a foot tapping Heaven and worried Danneel.

Dee: “Beautiful, you are alright? The babies okay? When I heard there were portals and you had to vanquish I was so worried.”

Me: “Dee it is alright. I got to the center and my aura caused them to flee back into the portals. My energy surged sealing them in. This is Rhea, she was trying to fight them off alone. She is Goddess of Time Fate of Destiny and Chance. Rhea I believe you know of Danneel?”

Rhea: “My Beautiful Passion Pixie, you have blossomed into such a breath taking Time Flower. “ She kisses Dee’s hand.

I raise a brow a Misha who looks at Dee.

Dee is blushing: “Thank you.”

Me: “Ah hem. We should move this to the green room. Dee you can show off your ring in there.” Trying to remind Dee that she is married to not just Jensen , Vicki, Tory and Michael , but everyone else in the unit.

Misha chuckles at my delicate way of covering for Dee’s flirting.

 

Passion pixie runs through her veins and is in her very soul. No one seems immune to her charms, not even a Goddess of Time.

Me: “Hey Dee, you game to watch some Mishchester play tonight?”

Dee: “Oh My Dad...EEEEEKKK!!! Really? Can I watch? Can I take pics? Please oh please it is for science? I mean, this is one ship I will fuckin’ sail Babe!”

Misha: “Play Dee, not full ship. Pics are up to him.”

Dee: “Fuck Yeah!!! Oh and I will keep faces and heads out of the pictures before I put it in the fic I write. EEK!!! A new Fucking Ship!!!”

Rhea: “Mishchester? I am intrigued. You can tell me more in the green room.”

How to explain Mishchester to someone who doesn’t know Dean is real, this will be fun, she may be a time goddess but it doesn’t make her all knowing.

We enter the green room and I am pulled in for an embrace by two massive arms attached to a giant cub. “ Hi Jared. You miss me Love?”

Jared: “Misha telepathically showed us what was going on. I am not letting go of you. Nope. You are fucking staying here where I can keep you from pulling another fucking Dean Winchester. “

Me: “Pulling a Dean Winchester, I think Declan would like that a bit too much. What are you talking about Jared?”

Jared: “You self sacrificing.”

 

Me: “I did not self sacrifice. What you did not pay attention to is that the Erinyes react to my aura the same as any other being in Sheol. They screeched and hissed from the burning my aura gave them. Their wings were disintegrating as they fled into the portals. I am the only being created that can harm them unless you want to negotiate with soul-eaters.”

Jared: “What about the light show?”

Me: “Power surge to seal the portals. I paid for the items the vendors that wound up teleported in the process. They think you bought them. FYI, here is the list. If asked.”

Jared: “So you were safe?”

Me: “Yes, my worried mate. I was safe. It was instinct to use my aura to protect others.”

He finally lets me breathe.

Jared: “I love you and our cubs. I don’t want you to ever risk any of you.”

Me: “I won’t. Oh and Play tonight, our chamber, Mishchester.”

Jared smiles wickedly , reminding me of when he licked the blade: “I was informed petting was permitted just not penetration, is this true?”

Me: “Yes my love it is true. I will never deny my mates pleasure. I can be quite creative within the perimeters set if any are in need.”

Jared pulls me closer still: “Yes!”

That is all he needed to know. He captured my mouth with his, devouring my moans of pleasure at his kiss.  I could feel his beast riding close to the surface, hungry, yearning. I pulled back with him growling. “Easy Pet. Tonight, we will curb this hunger.”

Rich comes running in the room: “We got a need for someone who can do Andrew Lloyd Webber. Outta my talent range.”

Me: “Which song and part? “

Rich: “All I Ask of You. Too Deep for me.They need a Raoul.”

Jensen: “I will do it.”

Rich : “(Reader)or Danneel, in case they pass out from him singing that part can you stand ready for Christine?”

Misha chuckles: “Let me get in the front row to video it. This will be one for the record books.”

Jared: “I will get the side view.”

Rhea: “Your fan will pass out. Rich better get the smelling sauce ready.”

 

Jensen comes up from behind the fan with a microphone shushing the crowd:

…’No more talk of darkness

Forget these wide-eyed fears

I'm here, nothing can harm you

My words will warm and calm you’

The crowd screams.

Fan about to pass out can not sing…

Danneel starts on one end of the stage and I on the other end.

…Me-’Let me be your freedom

Let daylight dry your tears

I'm here, with you, beside you

To guard you and to guide you’

Dee…’Say you love me every waking moment

Turn my head with talk of summertime

Say you need me with you now and always

Promise me that all you say is true

That's all I ask of you’

Jensen…’Let me be your shelter

Let me be your light

You're safe, no one will find you

Your fears are far behind you.’

Me…’All I want is freedom

A world with no more night

And you, always beside me

To hold me and to hide me’

Jensen…’Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Let me lead you from your solitude

Say you need me with you, here beside you

Anywhere you go, let me go too

Christine, that's all I ask of you.’

(He is holding the hand of the fan singing directly to her as is Danneel. The poor fan is about to pass out. Figures her name is probably Christine.)

Dee…’Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Say the word and I will follow you.’

(I then close the cage in around the fan.)

Jensen…’Share each day with me

Each night, each morning.’

Me…’Say you love me! Jensen!’ (I say from behind the fans head)

Jensen…’You know I do.’

(The crowd cheers. And the fan is lost in Jensen’s eyes.)

Dee..’Anywhere you go, let me go to’

Together the three of us…’Love me, that's all I ask of you’

Jensen and Dee Kiss the fan on the cheek.

Jensen…’I must go

They'll wonder where I am’

(He is holding the fan’s hands in his.)

Me…’Wait for me Jensen!’

Jensen…’Christine I love you!’

Dee…’Order your body guards!

Be with them at the door!’

Jensen…’And soon you'll be beside me! ‘

Dee…’You'll guard me and you'll guide me’

(Jensen and Dee rush off stage leaving me and the fan standing on stage.)

Jason Manns enters behind us … ‘I gave you my music

Made your song take wing

And now how you've repaid me

Denied me and betrayed me

He was bound to love you when he heard you sing

Christine

Christine

Me…’Say you'll share with me one love

One lifetime say the word and I will follow you

Share each day with me, each night, each morning’

Jason and I together…’You will curse the day you did not do

All that the phantom asked of you!’

Jason…’Go!’

Then Rich escorts the fan off stage. She had remained standing the whole time, which deserves respect, Rich told her to leave her email with the guard and she will get a copy of the video.

Once back in the green room, Rhea wasted no time.

Rhea: “Explain how you can have Mishchester, are we talking fic, are we talking roll play? Deets, Now!”

Me: “Rhea, you know the realms are vast and various right?”

Rhea: “Yes, of course. But Dean Winchester was destroyed as was his realm.”

Me: “His realm was, but he, Castiel and Sammy are all safe.”

Rhea: “I really need to get back home for an update. Alright, Dean is alive so is he here?”

Me: “He is currently here. Castiel is in the EIR with Sammy.”

Rhea: “Is he really gonna play with Misha?”

Me: “He is one of our mates as soon as he has two others willing to accept the ritual at the same time. His counterparts are waiting for my other wings to show. Dean has expressed his desire more immediate for both Misha and myself. Tonight will just be BDSM play as we are on restriction for two days.”

Rhea: “BDSM? The real Dean, Misha and play time? Sign me up. That ship I will sail with pride.”

Dee: “I know right? I can not wait.”

Rhea: “Now my Time Flower, What is these rings I need to be shown?”

Dee: “Oh they are secret until Sunday but as you are one of the EIR…” She looks at us. Jensen brings over a nondisclosure that Rhea already signed. I nod. “We are the first legal polyamorous marriage unit for the UK. This is my unity ring. We married last night. Isn’t it pretty?”

Rhea: “Who is ‘We’?”

I show her the marriage certificate: “We are going to reenact it on Sunday but in costumes of the EIR , just in case our transformations occur.”

Rhea: “That explains the costume contest. Smart. Congratulations my beautiful Time Flower, I hope to one day join the unit. I look forward to meeting the rest of our mates.” She kisses Dee’s hand.

Jensen: “Working those pixie powers already Hun?”

Rhea: “Actually, Danneel is one of my mates. Her energy is intoxicating.”

Me: “Then Rhea, you need to get everyone on that forms blessing before getting any pixie passion, Are we clear?”

Rhea: “Angel I been around longer than this realm has, I know the rules. I still want a watch me some Mishchester. What can I say? I am a fan.”

 

***DING***

Message from Phoenix:

…’Have the Winchester Cub with me. ETA Portal 10 minutes East Side Alley next to Hotel. Please clear perimeter.’

Oh crap. I show the message to Jared. “Your counterpart is coming I need to clear an area ASAP. Cliff I need you. Rhea you want to meet Sammy and one of our mates?”

Rhea: “Fuck Yeah!”

As we get to the side of the building we clear all items ten feet from the building I notice one butterfly starts to fly with in the port zone. I am hoping it is not in that area. I feel the energy shifting and surging. The wall of the center starts distorting. Lightning shifts from the portal apex and the butterfly intersects it. Bye Bye Butterfly. See you again in the EIR I hope. When the lights and energy stop three men stand next to the wall. One is my Phoenix, to his left is a man who could only be Jared’s counter part Sammy as he looks ever so close to Jared. To his right my heart thuds louder and my pulse races, Kemuel. After all these millennium , he looks the same. Just as beautiful as I last saw him. My soul longs to hold him, my body to feel his embrace, my mind reminds me he may not approve of the new form.

Me: “Welcome all. Please follow me quickly as there are many who do not know of the EIR here. Phoenix, Sammy, Kemuel this is Rhea she once went by the name Nymria Goddess of Time.”

Rhea: “I am stoked you both made it out in time. (Reader) , you did not tell me our mates are all the most beautiful beings in existance.”

Me: “Haven’t had the time to tell you, sorry Rhea. Yes they are beautiful aren’t they?”

Rhea: “Kemuel, It is good to have you back. Now that Anu’s souls are found.”

As we get to the hotel room, i cringe because this is going to be opening a can of worms.

Kemuel: “Anu’s soul pieces are found? Camael is back?”

Rhea: “Yes he is and he will be returned to the EIR shortly.”

Kemuel: “We need to focus our efforts on finding Imaltheal and Hadiya now.”

Phoenix: “They are merged. Imalthealya is one now.”

Kemuel: “Where is she?”

I take a deep breath: “I am right here, Kemuel. I know I look quite different. This vessel is the one strong enough to hold both my souls. Most my mates seem fine with it so far. It may not be typical for the EIR females but…”

He pulls me in and kisses me firmly not letting me complete my words. When he pulls back. “Imalthealya you are beautiful, the power radiating off you tells me you need to be in the other realm not here. My beautiful soul mate we are finally reunited. Your clothing the color of your wings. Please tell me I am not too late to show my love for you.”

 

Me: “Actually Dean is a potential mate, he needs two other potentials willing to perform the ritual with me at the same time to finish the bond. When he found out you were once to have been my mate he told me of yours and his relationship. He also wondered if Sammy could possibly be one because of my mating to Jared , Sam’s counter part. Phoenix is a mate who needs others in his group as well.”

Sammy walks over to me hovering over me. He pulls me to him , sniffs at my collar , licks a long stripe from my clavical to my ear lobe, then growls in my ear:”Mine, you are my mate. I can scent it. I am trying to keep my breast from taking you right here and now. You smell divine. Tell me (Reader) What kind of being are you?”

Me: “My bloodline is extremely diverse. My soul is a level 28 DemiOrthereal.”

Sammy: “Cas get Dean now. I need her.”

Me: “Not this moment Sammy. I must wait two days due to honey moon extreme activities. I am having scheduled play time BDSM tonight if you want to play along.”

Sammy: “You would do this for me, Not taking pleasure for yourself?”

Me: “I get pleasure from pleasing my mates.”

Sammy devours my next thought in a soul searing kiss.

Dammit these men are going to be the death of me. What a way to go.

Phoenix: “Samael, She is with cubs, let her heal. She will be ours in two days time.”

Kemuel:”Yes, Imalthealya, you will be ours. Until you heal, tonight, we will play and accept the pleasure you offer with gratitude.”

Me: “Kemuel, tonight is what you call Inanna Kulla. Are you still amiable?”

Kemuel’s eyes dilated and a feral growl came from his throat, he pulled me too him and in a husky timber he spoke in an obscure dialect of Mesopotamia, what is closest to Swahili in current times: “Declan itahitaji utumwa na maumivu. Samael, itahitaji utumwa, maumivu, na radhi. Wao ni wasikilizaji. Mimi sio mtiifu. Nitahitaji uwasilishaji wako. Utanikasirikia. Unapoponya nitakuongoza na kukudai.”(Translation: Dean will require bondage and pain. Sam, will require bondage, pain, and pleasure. They are submissive. I am not submissive. I will require your submission. You will pleasure me. When you have healed I will dominate you and claim you.)

Me: “ Nitawasilisha kwa hiari. Kwa usiku wa leo, nitakuwa na malipo ya furaha yako, maumivu yao, na radhi yao. Dmitri na Cassiel watawaonyesha ambao ni waume wao. Declan na Samael hawatoka wasiwasi. Kemuel, radhi yako itakuwa yangu mwenyewe. Mimi nitakupa mpaka huwezi kuchukua radhi tena. Nitaanza tena. Utanikumbuka kwa siku mbili zifuatazo, hata wakati mimi siko mbele yako.”

(Translation: I will submit willingly. For tonight, I will be in charge of your pleasure, their pain, and their pleasure. Dmitri and Cassiel will show them who's mates they are. Declan and Samael will not leave unsatisfied.Kemuel, Your pleasure will be my own. I will give until you can take no more pleasure. I will then begin again. You will remember me for the next two days, even when I am not in your sight.)

 

Kemuel’s arousal at my words is boldly apparent and his voice even deeper than it was before utters one single phrase that causes my knees to go week: “Mwenzi wangu!”(My Mate!)

Then I find myself moans being devoured as a tongue just as exquisite as Dmitri’s explores and owns every moment of hint of my soul. Fuck this man can kiss. Dean did not stand a chance once he was in a lip lock with this orthereal. I could get lost in my mates.

…’Ah hem, some of us are still down here trying to perform. Can you take down the commentary Sugar Plum? I hate going on stage with a boner.’ - Rich’s voice echos in my mind.

…’Shush Brat, It is just getting good. Go on Darlin’ don’t mind us.’ -Jensen

I roll my eyes and break the kiss.

“We have eaves droppers in my mind. Sorry Kemuel. It appears Rich needs a lesson tonight on who is alpha and Jensen may need a reminder about eaves dropping.”

I hear a chuckle in my mind from Misha, ‘Comoară , We really do not know how to stop from listening but, I am game to have more in the show. By the sound of it, Sammy and Kemuel are game.’

…’Yes Pereche they are very much game.’

Kemuel: “Who are Rich and Jensen?”

Me: “Rich is Jared’s husband and male mate, Jensen is Dean’s counterpart in this realm and one of my husbands and mates. Jensen knows I am dominant though on occasion I will let them own me. Rich , however, is whining because he can not listen to the porn in my head with out getting a hardon on stage. “

Sammy starts laughing: “Porn in your mind getting shared with your mates? This is something I can not wait to see for myself. Soon I will be mated to you.”

Me: “Yes it is new since last night. We are still adjusting. Rich is cute and he thinks it will help him get away with being a sassy ass. He forgets I am a pregnant alpha female, who is use to kicking ass and taking names.”

Kemuel reaches to my temple: “May I?” I nod my concent.

I suddenly feel him in my thoughts. His energy feels like a gentle warm blanket over my thoughts, embracing my soul.

…’Imalthealya, do you hear me my mate?’-Kemuel

…’Yes Kemuel, your energy is very soothing.’

…’Ooo who is this beautiful light I feel? Mmmm makes me warm and tingly all over.’-Jensen

…’Jensen this is Kemuel, Dean’s Castiel. He is one of our mates. He has a few words for you.’

…’Jensen tonight Camael and Cassiel will be playing with Dean and Sam. Would you concent to play with Imalthealya and myself. I assure you I am well versed in what will bring you the most pleasure and painful pleasure. She believes you need a reminder.’-Kemuel

…’Dmitri you listening Babe? Is it okay with you?’-Jensen

…’Ross I am about to go feral on Dean’s ass, I think I can okay the same for Kemuel and you.’-Dmitri

…’Excellent! Now Rich, you need reminded who the true alpha is in this unit. She is our alpha female and should be respected at all times. You will report for play and she will leave no doubt in your mind who the alpha is. This is not a request.’-Kemuel

…’Oh Fuck, Sugar Plum, you know I love you. I just did not want to be embarrased on stage. Samshine back me up here.’

…’Oh no, no, no it is your turn to be owned by the alpha queen of the unit. She has owned my ass, she has own Ross’s, she has even owned Dmitri’s. It is high time she owned yours. Oh and welcome to our universe Kemuel.’

…’Thank you Jared. I sense your energy is similar to Samael’s. I look forward to knowing you.’

…’Jared FYI, knowing in the biblical sense. As in how Camael knows you every now and again.’ - Me

…’If he has Divine Love I am still clear for that play. In fact I may be the only one still clear for it.’ - Jared

…’Prepare yourself then young one. I will know you before the night is out.’-Kemuel growls into my mind. Jared does not realize what he has volunteered for.

…’Yes Sir.’-Jared

…’Ooo Yes tonight will be so much fun.’-Misha

…’Says you Mish. You are not about to have your ass beat by an alpha female.’-Rich

…’Oh Rich sad to think you believe it will only be me owning your sweet ass tonight. Aeval your charge is sassy tonight care to direct?’-Me

…’I will be there as will the others. I will Ready the Penthouse. I knew we would need it.’- Aeval

…’Dammit! Sugar you went and got her involved now I won’t sit for a month.’ -Rich

…’No she is just going to direct what happens with you. Sammy may need to get to know you as well.’- Me

…’Aww Fuck Me!’-Rich

…’I believe that is the idea.’ - Kemuel

…’That is the first Castiel thing you have said, Kemuel.’-Jensen

…’I am feeling more myself now that my memories are restored.’-Kemuel

…’Alright I need to wrap up this chat room meet and greet. Someone has Roman hands and Russian fingers.’-Me

Kemuel stops touching my temple and backs away just a step to see that Sammy is stripping me of my clothes and playing with my breasts while suckling on my neck.

Kemuel: “Sam, This is not the time. She has things to organize down stairs.”

Sam: “She is aroused, I can scent it. She needs it as much as we do.”

Me: “Sam, I am always aroused. My body is on two day no nookie order from Heaven the nurse. Trust me, I would climb you like a tree otherwise.”

Sam: “Your nurses name is Heaven? Really?”

Me: “Yes Sam. My life has turned into one huge Supernatural Episode. Complete with Ethereals, Shifters and Goddesses all trying to mate with me while demons and other beings from Sheol trying to kill my unborn children. So you have no idea how happy I am to meet you.”

Sam laughs. “I am glad my mate has a good sense of humor. Some of the members in the EIR are quite intense.”

Me: “I haven’t has the pleasure of going there yet. If memory serves me correctly humor is rather dry if not a bit sadistic in that realm.”

Kemuel: “True and you, my mate, are the queen of sadistic humor.”

***Knock 3,1,4,2,3***

I answer the door to see Vicki there with the kids.

Me: “Hey Vic, Come on in and meet Sammy and Kemuel.”

Vicki looks Kemuel up and down licking her lips “This one must be Kemuel. Mmm more and more Dmitri’s. “ She shakes her head to clear the ramped thoughts. “(Reader) Gorgeous, The kids really want to see you.”

I have Zep clinging to my leg looking at me with Jensen’s doe look when he is scared. “Zep Angel what is wrong Sweetie?”

Zep: “Gmomma, Dreams… I had dreams.”

I picked him up and sat him on the bed with me. “Tell me about these dreams Zep.”

Zep: “Monster coming, appears like a firefly, don’t try to catch it, it will hurt you, GMomma. It becomes a monster.”

Me: “Okay Zep we will make certain to stay away from the fire flies. Any other dreams?”

Zep nods his head and clings to me even tighter: “Big monster, horns, horse feet , skin on fire, claws , big teeth...GMomma he wants Declan. He can not have him , Don’t give him Declan GMomma.”

Me: “I won’t Baby. Tell me did this beast say his name?”

Zep buries his head in my shirt and mumbles: “Alistair, Alistair Crowley.”

Me: “Zep do you have the talisman I gave you?”

Zep shows me it. “Good boy. This will protect you. Make certain all the children have theirs on okay? Can you do that for me?”

Zep nods. I rock him a little and sing softly to him ‘Wing Beneath My Wings’.

He calms down and Vicki makes eye contact with me and nods her head confirming she got the message. The moment she is out the door there is a flurry of activity.

Me: “SILENCE!” Everyone stops. “Now , I have no intention of turning Dean over to Alistair Crowley even if it is not the cruel demented one from this realm. Nor will I turn him over to Alistair from Supernatural or Crowley the King of Hell from Supernatural. What I want to know is from the EIR, What is Alistair Crowley and how do we kill him or banish him? I just looked up firefly and monster in the World Wide Web and it is call The Adze. The adze takes the form of a firefly, though it will transform into human shape upon capture. When in human form, the adze has the power to possess humans. People, male or female, possessed by an adze are viewed as witches . The adze's influence would negatively affect the people who lived around their host. The adze's effects are generally felt by the possessed victim's family or those of whom the victim is jealous. In firefly form, the adze would pass through closed doors at night and suck blood from people as they slept. The victim would fall sick and die. There is no defense against an adze. So any info you can provide on that front would be helpful as well.”

Kemuel: “He is an Ifrit. More specifically, he is the Ifrit general of Sheol. An Ifrit is related to the Djinn. They are what happens when Djinn go dark side. You are probably the only one who could kill him. Banishment is all that has worked thus far. He is able to take many forms. He is cunning and will try to seduce you. “

Me: “I am pregnant, he is not my mate, he will not succeed in that. How do you kill an Ifrit?”

Phoenix: “You to get them to drink purity water. As most are susceptible to their charms, plus they are not likely to volunteer to drink the water. You will need to inject them with it. You are the only one who can get close enough.”

Sammy: “Why is she able to get close enough?”

Cassiel comes through the door having listened in on my conversation mentally: “Because she has Pleasure Djinn in her bloodline which makes her immune to his charms and she also has the ability to freeze time handy now that the Goddess of Time is here.”

Sammy: “I don’t want our mate put in harms way.”

Dean: “Sammy neither do I. You do not know what she is able to do. Her wings man, are badass man. She banished the seven princess of Sheol by herself. She is a force. Do not underestimate her.”

Me: “Dean Why would the Ifrit want you specifically?”

Dean: “I am not sure about this Alistair Crowley. I knew Alistair, I knew Crowley, I do not know Alistair Crowley I mean maybe they had a little Ifrit Demon together, I don’t know.”

Trying not to encourage Dean being a smart ass, I look at Kemuel.

Kemuel: “When our world imploded, the souls may have merged. Alistair was an Ifrit Demon and Crowley was a Crossroads Demon. Ifrit being a higher rank just beneath fallen angel, naturally Alistair would have absorbed Crowley during a merge.”

Me: “Great one who wanted him as a protege, the other who wanted him for a beau. Merged makes for a demon who wants Dean for some kinky torture.”

Dean: “That would sound a lot more inviting if it wasn’t those two.”

I feel a power surge and the talismans appear for those who do not have them in bracelet form.

Cassiel: “The Adze will be simple, spray it with purity water. If it has taken human form, then you can just send the white fire into its core. It will explode. It is the African equivalent of a Gaganah.”

Me: “Awesome, so keep purity water handy and find me a syringe.”

 

I text the information to everyone on the visions little Zep had. We know not to discount anything these days.

Cassiel: “Are you going back down stairs?”

 

Me: “Yes I need to help close out the karaoke. Will you join me Dean, Sam, Cas, and Kemuel  so we may keep you together in the event the vision is near by? Phoenix please stay and watch over the girls and the kids, if you will, my beautiful Drakkon?”

Phoenix: “Of course, my mate, children first. It is wise to keep the one the threat is after near you as you are the only one to defeat them.”

Me: “Oh I have faith in all of you but I agree until we know for certain Dean you need to stay with me.”

Rhea: “I can take care of Adze, the little buggers been bothering me for ages, about time I swatted that firefly with an energy bow. Now the Ifrit is another story. Outta my league I am afraid.”

Me: “Awesome. You swat the Blood sucker and I will Light Alistair Crowley’s Fire, Rhea.”

Dean: “I just sent Heaven a text. She needs to have energy shots ready for you in case you go Nova Darlin’, Just Sayin’.”

Me: “Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.”

Sammy: “Nova?”

Cassiel: “Her energy surges spike from time to time and it makes her look like a super nova. No one can touch her except her mates that have conceived with her at that point. She needs to ground the energy and calm her emotions. Most likely will require a change of clothing as her clothes will have teleported to another realm or to limbo.”

Sammy: “Wow! Okay! (Reader) you are powerful. What are you again?”

Kemuel: “She is the daughter of the creator …YAHUAH… and a powerful oracle... Adira. She is classified as a level 28 Demi-Orthereal. The most powerful being in existence. She is also carrying an entire generation of new beings inside her which amplifies her powers.”

Sammy: “Our mate is not to be made angry for fear of …”

Dean: “Obliteration. Pishuuuu.”He makes an explosion show with his hands.

Me: “I love you too Dean.” I pinch his nipple and twist hard.

Phoenix: “You can tell they were raised to expect things to go wrong. Alpha females are desirable not explosive. Imalthealya’s abilities are new yet she uses them each time. She is a true alpha. She will produce strong children. I for one am counting the time until we mate.” He smiles seductively. Dammit my men are fucking sexy. His Caribbean sunset eyes and pearly while smile are panty dropping sexy.

I get my spray bottle I usually put water in to dampen my hair and fan water sprayers to keep cool, we fill them with purity water and put them in loops on their belts for protections.

I text for the girls to do the same for the children and to have the children practice spraying purity water they drink into the shower at small balloons. They just need to hit the firefly with the water long enough to run so they need to know all kinds of techniques.

We get down to the green room. Jared hugs Sammy right away. You can tell they are two parts of the same person.

Dean then hugs Sammy tight. “I am so glad you made it Sammy. I thought I lost you man.Don’t you do that to me again!”

Sammy: “Yeah , Sorry Dean but I had my own issues. I was concerned you might try to hunt me if you knew. I needed to get it under control before we met up again. I missed you.”

Dean: “You’re a badass shapeshifter Bro. I am just a Seelie Knight. “

Sammy: “Fairy Dean. You are a Fairy. It is okay to say it.”

Dean: “No I am a Seelie Knight. It is a specific rank.”

Aeval: “You are both right. Seelie Knight is Declan’s rank. He is a specific kind of Fae. There are very few who are destined to guard and mated with the true guardian leaders of the Fae. He has every right to use the distinction.”

Sammy looked curiously at the small know it all challenging his knowledge of lore: “Hello I am Sam Winchester, Who might you be?” He flirted with Aeval.

Aeval: “I am Aeval, Queen Bean Sidhe’ , mate to Jared and Rich. Soon to claim you as well if my luck holds out.”

Me: “Easy Aeval, He is my mate too. We will need to work on things.”

Aeval: “Of course.”

Rich: “There is some creepy dude in the audience. What should we do?”

Me: “They do not take possession very publicly. What we can do is at the end of Wayward Son is toss some bottles of purity water to those in the front row and do a toast to the crowd then spray the front row with th water.”

Rich: “I like how you think.”

Sammy: “Girl we could have used you in our world.”

He looked at Rich: “You remind me of someone.”

Me: “His ethereal name is Tao.”

Sammy: “Oh. Okay well You will be scent marked too. FYI.”

Rich: “Mmmm The real Samsquatch plus my Samshine...Sounds like paradise to me.”

Me: “Jared this is Kemuel. The Castiel from the other realm.”

Kemuel struts over to Jared and pulls him down into a fiery kiss that brings him to his knees and you can see him hard as a rock once he is let up for air.

Kemuel: “Nice to meet you Young One, I will have such delight in knowing you better tonight.”

Jared: “I’m yours.” he manages to breath out.

Dean chuckles in the back ground. “Hey Sammy its Karaoke night. You singing or am I?”

Sammy: “You can not sing Dean. I will go we do not need a revolt before the night is over. I will do an Adam Lambert Song. He is in this realm right? Please tell me he exists here?”

Me: “Yes he is very popular here. Let me just fix your makeup for the show.”

Sammy is dressed in the Shapeshifter attire to make it easier to shift. Very leather like. Makes him look like he is in a motor cycle gang or going to a BDSM club which ever. I have him put on Jared’s leather bomber jacket. I then apply black eye liner and some deep blood red lipstick on his upper lip trace his lips in deep lip liner, put some glitter blush on his cheeks, use some gel on his hair to make it look sexed up.

Me: “You are ready.”

Misha: “Fuck!! Sammy you are sexy! I may just take you to the room and they can find another person to throw to the wolves.”

Sammy winked at him: “I will make certain to make it worth the wait.”

Jensen: “Darlin’ they are gonna think he is Jared dressed like that. They are gonna go wild.”

Jared: “I will enter later and surprise them. We told them we have doubles.”

Rich: “GumDrop I need your help introducing this one.”

Me : “Alright.”

 

We enter the stage…

_…’Ciao a tutti. Spero ti stia divertendo stasera. Il nostro prossimo volontario ha viaggiato molto per essere qui con noi. Dell'universo alternativo che canta Adam Lambert’s, "Aftermath", sono orgoglioso di presentare Samael James Winchester.’_

_(Hello Everyone. Hope you are enjoying yourself this evening.Our next volunteer traveled a long way to be here with us. From the alternate universe singing Adam Lambert’s,  'Aftermath' , I am proud to present Samael James Winchester.)_

Everyone screams and as Sammy comes on stage looking like a goth god.

I bring up a girl and guy from the audience to get sung to.

 

Sammy starts to sing to the music and it is in perfect pitch and tone.

_…’Have you lost your way?_

_Livin' in the shadow of the messes that you made_

_And so it goes_

_Everything inside your circle starts to overflow_

_Take a step before you leap_

_Into the colors that you seek_

_You give back what you give away_

_So don't look back on yesterday_

_Wanna scream out, no more hiding_

_(Kemuel comes out.)_

_Don't be afraid of what's inside_

_Gonna tell ya you'll be alright_

_In the aftermath_

_(Jensen comes out and joins in)_

_Anytime anybody pulls you down_

_Anytime anybody says you're not allowed_

_Just remember you are not alone_

_In the aftermath_

_(Rich joins in)_

_You feel the weight_

_Of lies and contradictions that you live with every day_

_It's not too late_

_Think of what could be if you rewrite the role you play_

_Take a step before you leap_

_Into the colors that you seek_

_You give back what you give away_

_So don't look back on yesterday_

_Wanna scream out, no more hiding_

_(Misha joins in)_

_Don't be afraid of what's inside_

_Gonna tell ya you'll be alright_

_In the aftermath_

_(Rob joins in)_

_Anytime anybody pulls you down_

_Anytime anybody says you're not allowed_

_Just remember you are not alone_

_In the aftermath_

_In the aftermath_

_Before you break you have to change your own mind_

_Take a trip and fall into the pit_

_Tell a stranger that they're beautiful_

_So all you feel is love, love_

_All you feel is love, love_

_Wanna scream out, no more hiding_

_(Jared comes out and joins in screams come from all around)_

_Don't be afraid of what's inside_

_Wanna tell you, you'll be alright_

_In the aftermath_

_Wanna scream out_

_No more hiding_

_Don't be afraid of what's inside_

_Gonna tell ya you'll be alright_

_In the Aftermath_

_Anytime anybody pulls you down_

_Anytime anybody says you're not allowed_

_Just remember you are not alone_

_In the aftermath_

_In the aftermath_

_(Gonna tell ya you'll be alright)_

_In the aftermath_

_In the aftermath_

_Just remember you are not alone_

_In the aftermath_

  
  


They all take a bow. The fans feel feint but manage to stay upright as they are escorted from the stage. Everyone is on stage now including Dean and I. We toss everyone in the front row a bottle of purity water. We sing Carry on my Wayward Son. At the end the creepy dude with pale skin and eye empty as night gets close enough we all take a drink and spray. The fans all squeal and laugh, except him. He closes in on himself. I jump off the stage and smack him on the back like you would a friend, surging energy through the smack and ...BOOM.. he went like a firecracker setting off sprinklers. Everyone thought it was a firecracker and laughed spraying water. I jump back on stage and hug Dean. He saw the whole thing. Just held on to me.

We left stage right. Green room was a buzz. Kim and Briana were all a flutter about Sammy.

Kim: “That was fucking awesome. Sammy you are one sexy beast.”

Briana:”You need to sing with us more often. They love you. Are you single? We need to hook you up with Rachel she so needs a good man.”

Me: “Rachel may not want a good man or anyone for that matter it is up to her. Sammy is one of my mates. I will make introductions in case he is hers as well.”

Kim: “Fair enough. How many men do you plan to collect and are you gonna collect any more women?”

Me: “If the women is meant to be mine yes. Keep in mind the men out number the women 250 to 1 in the EIR. I do not plan to have that many men. Even my sex drive could not handle that. Yet I do plan to accept each of my mates and make them happy. Sammy has been through Sheol and Back. He deserves his mates and happiness.”

Kim:”True. Sammy did have an issue of his girls dying off after sex. That must have sucked.”

Sammy: “Yes it was frustrating. I did not realize it was some sarcastic asshole in this realm making my life miserable. Like i needed any additional help with that. They wanted to unleash my beast but could not figure out how. They did not know my beast was kindness, courage, strength, and resilience. He only came out once my energy was exposed to the right realm. What your people called Soulless Sam was really just my vessel with out my conscious. My soul was intact and hiding safely with my beast. They could not part the two and my beast refused to agree to commands from another realm.”

Dean: “I got taken to a shitty place tortured raped and abused. Call it what you want to me it was Hell.”

Kemuel: “They took you Muspelheim. To the caverns. It destroyed my wings to retrieve you the first time. They healed me just not mentally. I was still stuck in the new mentality of Castiel. When I retrieved you from Muspelheim your soul was shredded and broken. I merged it with mine to heal. You and I were soul mates and so this was allotted to me as an option. I was confused that you did not feel the bond for some time. My lack of social graces had something to do with that I am certain.”

Dean: “Yeah the mark you explain it to me before. It was your mating mark. Would have been nice to know we were mated all that time.” 

Kemuel: “We are not yet mated. It is a premating mark. I marked you so no other ethereal could mate you without my okay. You are mine.” 

Me: “We need to move this party to the Penthouse Suite. Jared is seriously eye-fucking you Kemuel and Dmitri’s eyes are transfixed on Dean’s Hind quarters. Patience is something these two specialize in, just do not test them… or do if you are into public sexual gratification and humiliation, your choice.” 

 


End file.
